Hogwarts Secret Scandal
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Done as a request for Jay Fanficlover. After the battle with Chaos, the scouts are reborn as witches and wizards.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. This is a request from Jay Ficlover. **

**Challenge:**

Usagi (Sailor Moon), Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen) and the scouts all die in a battle against Chaos/Galaxia/whatever, and are reborn as witches and wizards. Chiba Mamoru is reincarnated as Darien Shields, a pureblood and a Slytherin, though a nice guy, and he teaches at Hogwarts... all the female students have a crush on him. Usagi is reincarnated as Serena Tsukino, the new girl at Hogwarts, sorted as a Gryffindor, and becomes fast friends with the Golden Trio, that from now on becomes the Golden Quartet... and, as time passes, it becomes pretty obvious to everyone that Professor Shields and student Tsukino are attracted to one another, since the teacher is always flirting and teasing the student, who hates his guts with passion (basically the same animosity those two had had as Mamoru and Usagi, and it'll have the same end as that one: those two liking each other).

One phrase from Ron gives the perfect summary: "I don't know, guys... I just have the feeling Professor Shields gives Serena detention so often so he can spend time with her"  
Will there be a huge teacher/student scandal at Hogwarts? Or will Harry, Hermione and Ron be able to help Serena and Darien keep their eventual relationship a secret?

And Jay Ficlover has given what she would like to have happen in the story. She will like to have Rini come to Hogwarts to 'investigate' if her parents will get together after their rebirth. As Darien 'flirts' with Serena, she totally detests him (which isn't a problem for me) but the story ends in Darien/Serena. She mentioned a masquerade ball for Halloween which I shall include. Serena is to be half-blood and she's seventeen or eighteen, hence this will be in the last year, seventh year of Hogwarts. I want this to be different from my other SM/HP stories so well, a lot of things will be different. The scouts will be separated in different schools of magic. I hope what I chose fits them.

Hogwarts: Serena (Gryffindor) Rini (Slytherin) Mina (Slytherin—a site said one of her cons she can be overly ambitious, which is what Slytherins are)

Beaxbatons: Ami. Their robes are blue and they sat with the Ravenclaws during book, which in my other story, she's a Ravenclaw. Beaxbatons students are probably really smart. Who knows? I didn't mean to make her a loner, but she fits the type anyway.

Durmstrang: Lita and Raye. In my other story Lita's a Hufflepuff but as she gets in fights, maybe Durmstrang might discipline her a little bit. Raye is in Slytherin from my other story and she made some friends from Durmstrang so I'll have her meet them again! Hotaru will be there too.

Couples: Draco/Serena/Harry triangle though it ends up as Darien/Serena

Draco/Mina/Harry triangle (this will be fun, Harry and Draco interested in the same two girls). It'll end as Mina/Harry though.

Ron/Hermione (woot!) But maybe a little Ami/Ron. I'll take votes I guess.

Luna/Neville

Ami/Beaxbatons boy (or Ron)

Raye/Durmstrang boy (probably Vladimir!)

Draco/Lita (they'll meet at the end. He'll be impressed she went to Durmstrang and she beats the tar out of Pansy or something.)

Trista/Remus

Okay, did I leave anyone out? Oh, and Rini…should I include Helios or hook her up with someone from Hogwarts? Maybe one of the Creevy brothers? Yeah! Dennis or Colin? The beginning will be a little different than to the end of Chaos as some of you may know but the ending for both the manga and the anime sounded a little iffy. I will use the manga's version from what I read but write it a little differently. I hope none of you will mind but I just wanted to make a simple beginning to the story.

* * *

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal**

**Prologue**

What could Sailor Moon do? She tried to talk Sailor Galaxia down but nothing worked. Now Chaos had taken her over completely and the golden clad soldier of the galaxy took on a different image. Her fuku changed from gold to black and her red eyes to amber. Large black bat-like swings sprouted from her back as she laughed maliciously.

"Oh no," Eternal Sailor Moon mumbled. "What do I do?"

"Give up your star seed, Sailor Moon," Chaos Galaxia commanded, soaring toward her.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted as she took off. She barley dodged Galaxia's attack, causing her to dive to the ground. "There is still hope, Galaxia."

Galaxia howled with laughter. "How can you speak about hope? All of your scouts are dead, your precious lover is dead and you will die too! Your star seed is mine, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon dodged another attack and she landed next to the caldron. She glanced in side it. The Galaxy Cauldron—the place where star seeds were born. Perhaps there was a way to change everything and make it right. That's it. Chaos and the cauldron were connected somehow. That was it. It sounded crazy but when sailor Moon thought of it, she really had no choice. There was no other way. Sailor Moon had to do it—to save herself, to save Galaxia, to save the universe.

"Purify the cauldron," she whispered, gazing in the cauldron and getting to her knees.

"What?" Galaxia muttered. She seemed to know what Sailor Moon was contemplating. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing? Don't you…"

"I am going to free you, Galaxia!" Sailor Moon announced. "I'll free everything! It is time to end this!"

"No! You fool!"

"Eternal Power!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, throwing herself into the cauldron.

"You fool, Sailor Moon!" Galaxia shouted, hovering above the cauldron, "You…"

Bright silver light erupted from the cauldron. Screaming, Sailor Galaxia shielded her eyes. The light broke her bracelets and she looked at them in shock. "No! My bracelets!"

Letting out a scream of anger and pain, Galaxia's body began to disincarnate. The wings disappeared and both Galaxia and chaos were destroyed. Her gold broach fell to the ground with a clang.

As Sailor Moon's strength was about to give out she wished that she would see her friends, her love and her daughter again. She closed her eyes and knowing she did what had to be done, died with a smile on her face.

The spirit of Queen Serenity soared by and stretched out her arms. Ten crystals flew to her outstretched hands. She gazed at them for a while before she spoke.

"My darling," said Queen Serenity, closing her hands over the star seeds, "you've done well. Your star seeds are still intact and I will send you to a place where you will not have to worry about evil forces outside Earth again. You shall have another chance at life."

Queen Serenity's spirit left the palace of Shadow Galaxia and headed toward planet Earth. There, she deposited crystals over Northern Europe. The blue crystal belonging to Sailor Mercury found its place in France. The crystals of Sailor Jupiter, Saturn and Mars, green, red and purple, arrived in Bulgaria. The Silver Imperium Crystal, the gold crystal and the others fell to England. Queen Serenity watched sadly.

"As it was your birthright, my dear," Queen Serenity said, "being the Moon Princess was too much for you to handle. It is difficult living the life of a Sailor Scout and a princess. Perhaps you would be happier if you live the life of a witch."

Darien never felt more proud of himself. His parents thought he was crazy for doing it, for even thinking it. Since he told him the news they continued to tell him how foolish he was to consider such an idea. His parents were both from Slytherin, purebloods that hated muggles and anything to do with them. His mother, Maria Rookwood Shields, was the sister of a Death Eater and Darien was sure she expected him to do the same. No, his parents weren't death eaters. He saw no Dark Mark on their forearms. Like Augustus, Darien's father also worked in the Department of Mysteries. Darien remembered how pathetic his uncle Augustus looked, sitting in Azkaban, going out of his mind. Darien couldn't understand, why did his uncle become a Death Eater? Were his parents about to follow?

But Darien wanted nothing to do with the Dark Arts. His parents were absolutely sickened with his decision. Darien was surprised they didn't disown him. No one approved of his choice or gave him encouragement, not that he proclaimed it. He only told a few people. It didn't matter anyway. He did it all by himself. He did it. He finally did it.

He became an Auror. Finally, after nearly four long hard years, he became an Auror. It was his dream since he became prefect for Slytherin House. His mind went back to four years, when he was a seventh year and speaking with other prefects.. Percy Weasley had been bragging again…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Percy was going on and on about working for the Ministry, just like his dear old muggle loving Dad. Darien didn't care about that. It wasn't that he had anything against muggles or anything. Someone had to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Darien just couldn't stand Percy Weasley. They were rivals since their first year. Darien rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and put his head into his hand.

"I think I'll work in Magical Transportation for Barty Crouch, or maybe the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures…"

"Weasley," Darien began, pulling his tired face from his hand and frowning, "You don't even take Care of Magical Creatures. So how do you expect to go anywhere in that field? Aren't you scared of Griffins anyway?"

His cousin, Cally Rookwood laughed. Darien groaned. She always bragged about how "cool" and "pure" her family tree was. But was what was so cool about having a Death Eater father?

Percy gasped and turned his head to Darien. "I am just keeping my options open, Shields!" Percy spat.

"Oh, all right then," Darien said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Percy asked, "Wait a moment. Aren't your parents supporters of You-Know-Who?" Percy grinned. "Is that what you plan on doing—if He does come back anyway?"

"Shut up, Weasley!" Darien snarled, getting up from his chair so quickly that it fell backward. His cousin gasped. "My parents aren't Death Eaters and you damn well know it!"

"You sure? Don't you remember those raids?"

Darien swallowed. He forgot. There had been some raids at his house. The ministry suspected his parents. "Doesn't mean anything. My dad's an Unspeakable—doesn't mean we have anything illegal in our house."

"How you know he hasn't done _unspeakable _things?"

Darien lunged for Percy and Dan Macmillan had to step in the way. "Back off, Shields…Weasley, come on. Cut it out."

"Get him later, Darien," Cally whispered to her cousin as she put him back in his chair. She glared at Percy Weasley.

"Anyway, Shields," Percy said, "you didn't answer my question."

"What?" Darien grumbled.

"What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?"

Darien glanced up and sighed. He hesitated. He wasn't sure whether to tell them or not. He knew they wouldn't believe him after telling his parents and Head of House. His parents weren't too happy. Professor Snape kept suggesting other options. He would've at least thought Professor Snape would encourage him. But of course, Snape was a Death Eater anyway. Darien looked around the Prefect break room. The other prefects were watching him curiously. Cally put her hand on his shoulder

"Come on Darien," she prompted.

"Don't you have a plan, Shields?" Percy demanded, raising an eyebrow. "You do plan to get a job, don't' you?"

"Yes I am," Darien muttered. "I'm going to be an Auror."

"A what?" Percy gasped. The other prefects stared at him.

"Slytherins can't be Aurors—can they?" Abigail McFarlan of Hufflepuff wondered.

"That's the craziest thing I've heard," Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend snickered.

"Darien," Cally put her hand on her cousin's shoulder and lowered her face to his. "You're not still on about that, are you? Your parents won't let you become an Auror!"

"I don't need their permission or encouragement to do it," Darien said, "or yours, Cally."

"Come on, Darien!" she grunted. "There are other things you can do! An Unspeakable like our dads…"

"Your dad's in Azkaban, Cally," Darien reminded his cousin roughly. She gasped and turned away. Darien looked at the blank, disbelieving faces of the other prefects. "You don't think I can do it, can you?"

"Come on, Shields," Percy groaned, his lips twitching into a smile as his girlfriend erupted into giggles at his side. "You a prefect? Be serious."

"I _am _serious, Weasley," Darien said. "I'm going to start training as soon as I'm done with Hogwarts."

The others remained doubtful. Rodger Davies chuckled and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Darien demanded, getting to his feet, "don't think I can do it?"

"I always thought you'd be a Private Wizarding Consultant, Shields," Rodger shrugged. "I can't picture you as an Auror. You lack certain qualities…"

"Yeah, like what?" Darien asked. "You've got to be in good physical condition and I am you know. I'm Quidditch captain and I'm a better Chaser than you any day!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Rodger gasped.

"You chase girls more than you do Quaffles, you idiot!"

"Li-liar!" Rodger's face went red.

"You are a good player, Darien," Cally praised. "I think Flint is still in denial you beat him."

"I can handle this Cally," Darien groaned. He didn't need his cousin bragging about him.

"Okay, so you're a good athlete," Percy said, "so was Charlie but he works with dragons. So are Fred and George but I don't see them becoming Aurors. Athletic abilities don't mean anything. You need other things. Like brains."

"I'm not stupid, Weasley!" Darien exclaimed, "I know enough about Potions and Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts…

"And everything else," Cally added.

"Cally, _please," _said Darien.

"How could we have learned anything last year with Lockhart though?" Craig McFarlan, from Hufflepuff wondered. "It's lucky for anyone to become an Auror with the kind of teachers we've been having."

"Lupin seems to know what he's talking about," Darien said.

"Well, the next time Black tries to break in the school," Percy began, "let's see you try and catch him Shields!"

"Maybe I will!" Darien exclaimed.

"Good, because Black scared the hell out of my brother Ron!"

"Please, that guy's crazy!" Cally wailed. "You can get hurt, Darien!"

"I'm not scared," said Darien. "I can be an Auror. I'll prove it to you guys."

Percy howled with laughter and put his hands on his hips. "Shields, the day you become an Auror, it will—why—it will be the day pigs fly!'

Penelope brought her hands to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Oh Percy…!"

"You think so?" Darien said with a slight grin.

"Yeah," Percy said, his face nearly matching his red hair from laughing.

"Well," Darien chuckled slightly, walked up to Percy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thank Merlin for Levitation Charms, then eh, Weasley?"

Percy stared and tried to respond. His girlfriend made a small noise of embarrassment. Cally laughed.

"Good one, Darien!" she followed her cousin out of the break room, leaving the surprised prefects behind. "You tell him…but honestly, an Auror? You can do so much better! You've got Rookwood blood in you after all!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Darien grinned as he remembered how picture perfect Percy's face fell. Always so pompous, so big-headed, no wonder his younger brothers tried to 'improve' his Head Boy badge. Percy loved to brag to Darien about that. _"Head Boy, Shields…couldn't do it, could you?"_

Darien sometimes wondered how Percy became a Gryffindor he way he bragged all the time.

Darien tightened his fist. "Weasley, you moron. I'll show you. Just wait until I show you."

He looked at his hanging certificate hanging on the wall. He imagined how Percy would react to the news. Darien couldn't wait to shove it under his nose the way Percy always did with his Head Boy badge and all the perfect papers he got.

"I did it," Darien said, in mere disbelief. "I finally did it and no one could stop me. I didn't need anyone."

An owl flew into the open window and up to him. It nibbled on his finger to get his attention.

"What—ouch!" Darien winced and looked at the owl. "Oh, a letter. I wonder who it's from."

He took the letter and read it with the owl hovering in the air.

_Mr. Darien Shields,_

_Congratulations in completing your Auror training. I just heard. Now that training will be put into use while it's fresh in your head._

_We are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. I would like you to come and fill the position. Send reply with owl or come to my office for a chat._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"What?" Darien gasped, staring at the letter. "No way! I just finished my training, I can't teach at Hogwarts!" He brought the letter down, "is Dumbledore serious?" He asked the owl as if it would answer him.

The owl blinked, hooted and flew away. Darien chased it. "Wait, you stupid owl! I need you to send a reply back! I can't teach at Hogwarts! I can't!"

He stuck his head out of the window. "Stupid owl! You're supposed to wait!"

Darien groaned and hung his body out of the window, his arms swaying slightly. "Oh, what am I supposed to do? I guess I'll have to come see Dumbledore in person. Hogwarts Professor? Me? This can't be happening!"

* * *

Dumbledore looked happy to see Darien. "Thank you for coming, please sit down."

"Yes, Professor," Darien sighed as she sunk in the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk. He glanced up at Fawks sitting on his perch. Dumbledore sat himself down and folded his arms on the desk.

"Well, you know why you're here," said Dumbledore. "I need someone to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. You were always a good student and your Auror training will be useful while it's still fresh in your head."

"I know," Darien said. "But, I haven't done anything yet. I just got my certificate today!"

"Yes, I know you've been looking forward to being an Auror," Dumbledore said softly, "but I feel this may be safer for you."

"Safer?" Darien gasped. "What do you mean? Professor, since when has this subject been safe? Look at Quirrel, and Lockhart, Lupin. Something happened to them at the end of teaching—and I've read about Mad Eye Moody from _The Quibbler_, Umbridge and Quirrel's brother—now how possibly, after everything that's happened to the professors before, how could it be safer than being an Auror? I'd have more risks it seems like!"

Darien was starting to believe the job was jinxed. After having a teacher like Quirrel for five years he sensed something was wrong. The same for Lockhart and Lupin. Dumbledore couldn't let Darien teach Defense Against the Ark Arts. He could die or be sacked before the year was over!

"Please, Darien," Dumbledore insisted, "I need you here at Hogwarts. You have family in Azkaban that may come after you if you're an Auror. It would be best if you stay here."

"But they could still find out where I am," Darien said. "Professor, wouldn't it be better for me to do this when I've retired?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "There are going to be certain differences this year and I need you here."

"What kind of differences?" Darien questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't get into that now," Dumbledore replied brightly. "So, can I count on you, Darien? I'm afraid you're my only hope. I have no one else to ask."

Darien paused. There was no one else in the entire wizarding country Dumbledore could ask to take the job? Or the world maybe? Dumbledore must've known many wizards outside of Great Britain. Why didn't he ask them? He looked at Dumbledore's eyes.

"I can't…" Darien mumbled. "I can't do it. I don't know enough."

"Yes you can," Dumbledore told him.

Darien groaned. Darien had always found it hard to have these kinds of conversations with Dumbledore. It was hard to lie to him. He always seemed to know when he was lying or making something up. It was like he could read his mind. Wait, Legilimency. He remembered studying about that in Auror training. Dumbledore had to be a Legilmens. There was something like that too, Occulmency but he wasn't really trained in it. He had only read about it.

He had to think. Why did Dumbledore want to have him teach? Was he really his only hope? And what were these differences, these changes Dumbledore was going to have this year? It didn't make sense.

"Darien?" said Dumbledore.

Darien sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Oh, I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Darien screamed in his brain. His dream was taken from him. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't going to be anywhere near exciting as being an Auror.

"Good!" Dumbledore took out a contract and some manuals. "Read and sign and the line…you may decorate your classroom however you wish and I'll need you to write the list of books you want for your students."

As Darien signed the contract, he felt like he was signing his life away. He took the things Dumbledore gave him and left.

"So," a voice said from the corner of Dumbledore's office, "he went through after all. I was afraid he'd refuse."

"Me too," said Dumbledore, "but I think the differences you told me caught his interests."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said the voice. "I couldn't have done it without your help. This is really important to me."

"My pleasure," Dumbledore smiled. "It was no trouble. No trouble at all."

To Be Continued

* * *

Okay, there's the start! I heard a rumor that the 6th Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is Quirrel's brother so I decided to go with it. Thanks for the request, Jay. I think I'm going to enjoy this. I hope it's not a short start. It's roughly 3700 words. Anyway, please review! Give me your thoughts and any ideas you may have! I might give Serena and the other girls different names surnames. 

I hope there are no Percy lovers reading this. I'll bash him a little bit. I don't really like Darien but to make him seem nicer, I'm going to pick on Percy instead.

Percy: Hey!

And I thought giving Darien a rival was a good idea. (squeezes Darien)

Darien: Tell me again why I have to be the teacher? I want to be an Auror!


	2. So Long, Salem

Jay: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Your reasons for Darien/Serena are good.

Starlytemint: True but there will be a few surprises later on. I was just setting the background a little. Thanks for your vote to bring Helios. I probably will. Not still sure what I'll do with Ron, Hermione and Ami but I might just put a little jealousy between them. And Michiru and Haruka will show up in the story. I just didn't feel like writing in all their crystals when Serenity dropped their star seeds on Earth.

Athena: You do? Thanks! I'm looking forward how I'll do it myself.

Sjp1: I'm surprised and pleased with myself that I'm not bashing Darien. He's not my favorite character of Sailor Moon but I try not to bash my least favorite characters in my fics. I'll try hard not to bash him. He will eventually learn his true identity and become prince and all that stuff. Yes, he still has his golden crystal.

Cardcaptor: If I don't bring Helios, who would you like me to pair Rini with? Or just have her focus on her 'mission?'

Thanks all for voting. You still can until I get to the parts where they start meeting each other.

Girl's new names:

Ami Mizuno—Aimee Arroser. Aimee is a French spelling of Ami (means dearly beloved) and Arroser means 'to water' or 'to spray'

Usagi Tsukino/Serena—Serena White. White like the moon. I almost used Crater, can you believe it? Thanks Jay for the suggestion.

Minako Aino/Mina—Mina…Lovegood! Yeah, Mina will be Luna's sister! Since the word 'love' is in the surname, I wanted to use it. Serena and Mina will be cousins. Also since Luna is the same name as Serena's cat, it works too. But Serena won't have her guardian cat with her throughout the story.

Rei Hino/Raye—Martina Ogen. Martina is from the Roman God of War, Mars! And Ogen is Bulgarian for fire.

Makoto Kino/Lita: Lavra Molniya. Lavra means Laura or Laurel, like the tree or flower. I thought a wood or flower name suited her as she uses a flower cyclone attack in the manga. Molniya is Russian for Lightning.

Hotaru Tomoe: This one was hard. I was looking for something that meant death or something but I rested on Angelica Palam, which basically would mean Angel of Death.

Setsuna/Trista: Moira Ovile, first name is Greek for time and Ovile is Latin for space.

Michiru/Michelle: Michelle Murdock. Murdock is a boy name but it means victorious at sea and it's also Scottish. I've decided to make her a Scot. Go Scots! (I'm part Scottish)

Amara: Amara McCloud. I chose McCloud since well, the word "cloud" in it. It reminds me of the movie _Highlander _now. Yeah, I guess Amara's a Scot too!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. Jay and I made this story. Any questions? (I sound like that 'This is your brain on drugs' person.)

* * *

Hogwarts Secret Scandal

Chapter 2

So Long Salem

"Leaving?" Polly Barker exclaimed. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Serena sighed. "My mom misses her family and she wants me to get better schooling."

"There's nothing wrong with Salem Witches," Polly said.

"I know, Polly," Serena told her best friend wearily. "I told my mom I'd rather stay but she's already packing. We'll be leaving in a week."

"No!" Polly sobbed, covering her face. "I don't believe it!"

"That's terrible, Serena," said Marvin. "I heard there's a very bad wizard on the loose in England, killing people and everything. At the World Cup there were a bunch of weirdoes levitating people!"

"Yeah," Serena stated, "I was there."

"It is much safer for you to stay in Salem," said Marvin. "There are strange things in England! Blibbering Humdingers, Nargles, Heliopaths, Aquavirus Maggots, Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks—wait! Those are from Sweden actually."

Serena grinned at her brainy friend. "Marvin, you and my cousin Luna really should get together."

"We can't let you go," Polly said, dabbing her teal eyes with her napkin. "Salem needs you here!"

"Maybe I can visit for Christmas," Serena suggested, trying to be calm. "I'm so mad about going. It's not fair. If Mom wanted me to get a better magic education, why didn't they send me to Hogwarts in the first place? It doesn't make sense for me to go there in my last year."

"Is it true that you have to wear uniforms, robes in Hogwarts?" Polly asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Serena swallowed, "oh man, don't remind me. I'd hate to wear those silly ties and skirts and robes every day."

Serena sighed and stared at her half eaten ice cream. Telling her friends the truth was going worse than she thought. She couldn't blame them. She didn't want to make new friends when she got to England. Why did her mother have to take off anyway after Aunt Diana's accidental death? Serena was only eight when it happened. Her aunt—Diana Lovegood—worked in the committee for experimental charms. One day an experiment went wrong and it killed her. Her cousin Luna, just a little kid at the time, saw it happen. Maybe that was the reason why her younger cousin was so, well, weird.

Serena's mother couldn't take the grief so she took off to Massachusetts with her lawyer father. Her father, Michael, was American and it was easy for him to switch firms. Serena's mother, Athena was a squib and it came as a big surprise to both her parents when Serena turned out to be a witch. Athena was sure Serena would grow up to be an ordinary muggle. Sometimes it took generations for muggles to have witches and wizards in the family. Her mother was happy but her father didn't seem to care none the less.

Now suddenly, after ten years, Athena wants to back to England to see her family. It didn't make any sense. Why would her mom want to go back to England now? Why couldn't they come here and Luna and Mina could go to school at Salem Witches Institute instead? Serena didn't want to leave her home, her school and her friends. She didn't want to leave her life at Salem behind in the dust. She loved it there. She had friends inside the wizarding world and out. How was she going to bring herself to say goodbye to all of them?

Serena raised her eyes to her two best friends Polly Barker and Marvin Jones. They did everything together. They were friends since they were kids. Marvin went to the wizarding academy as the witches and wizards in the whole Northwestern States went to different schools. Marvin was a half blood and smarter than anyone she met in her life. One day he was going to become the first wizard to build a rocket that ran solely on magic.

Polly Barker had both a wizard father and witch mother. They owned a magic item store. Serena loved going there to get her magic knick-knacks repaired and stocking on their candy. Serena and Polly planned to help work at their store after school. Now what was Serena going to do? Could she still come back?

"You okay, Serena?" Lizzy Albertson asked as she came to their table. Lizzy was one of Serena's Muggle friends. She knew that Serena was a witch but she thought that was cool. "You hardly touched your ice cream? I didn't bring you the wrong flavor, did I?"

"No, it's okay, Lizzy," Serena sighed. "I'm just too upset."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm moving to England next week," she replied.

"England?" Lizzy gasped, "But why?"

"Mom wants me to go to the school there," said Serena.

"That's awful," Lizzy sighed. "Well, keep in touch, won't you?"

"I will," Serena answered. "You can take my ice cream now. Sorry Liz, I guess I've got no appetite."

"Okay," Lizzy whispered and she took Serena's half-eaten bowl of ice cream. Serena let out a sigh of frustration and folded her arms on the table.

"Why is your mom wanting you to go to Hogwarts now?" Polly questioned. "If Hogwarts is better, how come she didn't send you there while you were in England?"

"They didn't find out I was a witch until we were already here," Serena answered, "Mom didn't want to be in England anymore because of how my Aunt died."

"But it was an accident," Marvin pointed out. "Experimenting with charms can be dangerous."

"I know," Serena sighed. "That's what everyone told her but she wanted to see what America was like too. Dad had a really good firm here. I haven't seen my family since the World Cup. It was only briefly though. Mom was still upset about Aunt Athena's death. I guess Mom is feeling guilty about leaving now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. My uncle sent us that copy of _The Quibbler _with Harry Potter's story in it."

"Well, Serena," Polly began, "there's one bright side to this."

"Oh yeah?" Serena groaned, glancing up at Polly. "What's that?"

"You'll be going to school with someone _famous!"_ Polly exclaimed.

"I know," Serena said. "Mina was going on and on about it on the phone the other day."

"He must be some powerful wizard to do all those things," Marvin said thoughtfully, "stopping a wizard like Lord Bad Guy as just a baby, getting the sorcerer's stone at his first year, killing a basilisk…you know if you look at the eyes of a basilisk you die instantly?" He groaned. "Serena, I want to go to Hogwarts too! I want to find how Harry Potter did all that stuff just incase there's a basilisk in America somewhere!"

"Get it a life, Marvin!" Polly exclaimed.

"Yeah," Serena added, "there are no basilisks in America."

"You don't know that for sure," Marvin insisted, "you can make one by hatching a chicken's egg underneath a toad."

"Well, go check all the swamps for any chicken eggs under toads," Polly rolled her eyes.

"It would be interesting though," Serena said thoughtfully, "being in the same school as someone famous. My cousin Mina is kinda hung up on him."

"Is she?" Polly asked.

"Oh yeah," Serena replied, "Mina always says no one's like that in Slytherin House."

"What's Slytherin?" Polly questioned.

"One of the houses at Hogwarts," Serena replied, "Slytherin is the one where all the sly ones go to. I have no idea how Mina got mixed up with them. She's really ambitious though. She wants to be famous, like Harry. That's probably why she likes him. Well, she likes a lot of guys. She's always dating someone different. I think she's now with some Draco Malfoy guy."

"That sounds so dreamy!" Polly exclaimed.

"Please, Polly," Marvin grunted, "it's the name of a constellation! That's so absurd!"

"Well, it's unique," Polly insisted, "he's from a different country."

"Different country?" Marvin demanded, "We're talking about England, not Greece!"

"At least Hogwarts will be co-ed," Molly said and she leaned to Serena, "Hey, you think you can set me up with some cute English guys?"

"Polly!" Marvin choked on his milkshake.

"I happen to like English accents!" Polly hissed.

"You want an English accent?" Marvin inquired, "fine…Eh love…"

"No!" Serena and Polly put both their hands on Marvin's mouth, preventing him from saying another word.

"I'd better get going," Serena said as she got up from the table. "I'm going to talk to my parents and see if I can have a farewell party."

"That'd be awesome!" Polly exclaimed. "I'll bring the butterbeer!"

"You'd better," Serena said. She hugged her friends and took off. As she ran away she could hear Polly and Marvin arguing about England. Those two were so made for each other it wasn't funny.

Serena shook her head, her long blond hair waving. She couldn't believe it. Within a week she'd be back in England. She'll have to go to Hogwarts where she'll have to wear uniforms to every class. She'd have to take more subjects. In Salem Witches they just had the standard classes. They didn't even have History of Magic since most of what happened in Salem was Witch burnings anyway. Salem Witches wasn't a poor school, just thrifty. The school was an old manor that looked like a haunted house to keep muggles away. There were about two girls that went there from the New England region. Sometimes they had field trips to Canada and places. They only had to wear robes on special occasions like competitions and things like that. In lessons they could dress just like muggles if they wanted too. How was Serena going to deal with such a dramatic switch in her life now? It was perfect the way it was. Serena felt like someone was interfering with her life and the more she thought about it, she was sure that she was right. If she ever met that person, she'll give them quite the talking to.

* * *

Darien was going through the rules and regulations of his new career. He couldn't believe what was all in it. "I wouldn't have to worry about this if I was an Auror!" he fumed.

It has been two weeks since he was given the job and he didn't know the first thing to do. He had to give a list of books to Professor McGonagall so she could send out the Hogwarts Letters. Not having a decent Defense Against Arts Teacher for more than one year he didn't know what the heck to do. Quirrel was the teacher he had the longest but it was hard listening to a teacher that stuttered all the time and acted so afraid of the subject he was teaching. It was hard to believe that he turned out to be a bad guy and had Voldemort's face growing on the back of his head. Lockhart was completely worthless. Darien didn't learn a damn thing in any of his lessons except why men should never curl their hair.

Lupin was a good teacher but there were two things wrong. Lupin came to teach too late, at Darien's last year and Hogwarts and the man was a werewolf. When Snape had told everyone at breakfast what he was Lupin had to leave. He heard about the other three teachers. It was crazy what happened to Mad Eye Moody. Darien remembered trying to talk to him as a younger boy and it scared Mad Eye. Moody had even tried pushing him away with his staff and Darien just wanted to know what it was like to be an Auror. If Darien had been at school when Umbridge was teaching he probably would've walked out on the first lesson. Quirrel's brother had been worse.

Now Darien was next in line. If something was going to happen to him at the end of the year, he should at least try to do good a job of teaching the subject. He had to take what little he learned from the decent professors he had back in Hogwarts and add it with his Auror training.

But where to start? He didn't even know what books to assign. Did the manual give any suggestions? As Darien turned to the index, the door opened and a cold voice broke the silence.

"More bookwork than being an Auror, isn't it, Mr. Shields?"

Darien glanced up and there stood his old Head of House. Snape's mouth was curling into a scowl. Darien smiled awkwardly.

"Hello Professor Snape," he said, rising to his feet.

"Good," said Snape, "I wouldn't expect you to stop calling me 'Professor' just because you're one yourself."

Darien nodded grimly. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew how much Snape wanted the Defense against the Dark Arts job. Snape must've come up to give him the "you're unworthy to teach this subject" talk he probably gave to all the other Defense Against Dark Arts teachers. Darien did know about the Dark Arts and how to defend himself, it was teaching he'd have a problem with. They didn't teach any of that in Auror training.

"So, Professor Dumbledore made you the next professor then? Couldn't he had waited until you've received your Auror certificate?"

"I have," Darien pointed to the framed certificate on the wall.

"I see," Snape glanced at it and looked back at Darien. "So quickly?"

"Yes," Darien replied, "Professor Dumbledore said teaching Defense against the Dark Arts would be good while Auror training is still fresh in my mind."

"Did he?" Snape questioned, coming a little closer, "well you will see soon, Mr. Shields, that teaching this subject is nothing like being an Auror, Shields."

"I realize that," Darien muttered, "I didn't really want to take the job but I took it because Professor Dumbledore said he had no one else."

"No one else?" Snape asked, "you must be joking. Why on Earth would he give the job to an Auror right out of training when--,"

"There's already an ex-Death Eater working for him?" Darien asked casually. Darien knew that being the teacher would be tough but he didn't need Snape to get on his case about it.

"What?" Snape muttered.

"I know about your past, Professor," Darien said, "My uncle was into the same stuff, remember? Lucky for you, you didn't end up in Azkaban."

"Listen," Snape hissed, "you leave it alone."

"I'm not going to tell all the students about it," Darien groaned, waving his hand, "they'll never come to Potions. Look, Professor, it doesn't matter anymore. You've made a change. I admire you for that."

Snape looked shocked. "You what?"

"How many Death Eaters can turn their lives around? Huh? My uncle wouldn't take a second chance for anything."

"Yes, I don't know of many that would change," Snape said softly.

"Yeah, you're even spying for Dumbledore now I hear," said Darien, "I think that's brilliant. I sort of wish you were teaching instead of me."

"Oh you do, don't you?" Snape asked.

"I do," Darien insisted, "you've been there and back so you know what the Dark Arts is like. I just got my certificate a couple of weeks ago. I don't know how to be teacher."

"You're acting too humble, Shields."

"It's true," Darien said, "look at the professors before me. Professor Dumbledore should've picked you but he must've had a really good reason not to. I guess if he gave it to you then he'd have to find a new Potion Master and I might just be saying this because I was in your house, but you were pretty damn good."

Darien saw what looked like a flicker of a grin from Snape. He was speechless. Darien couldn't believe it. There had to be very few people that could stun Snape.

"The art of potion is very important," Snape said softly after a while.

"I know," Darien said, "and it's a lot more than throwing something in a pot." Darien walked back behind his desk and sat in his seat. He looked at the manual and sighed. "This isn't telling me anything. I don't even know what books to assign or what to teach…Professor Snape, how about you show me what to do?"

"What?"

"Well, you're the one who wants this job so badly, right?" Darien questioned, "you're the Ex-Death Eater and potion master at this school. You already know how to be a teacher. I didn't really learn defense against the dark arts until Auror training. You tell me what it is I have to teach and I'll do it. In a way, you'll be teaching."

"You really want me to help you be a teacher?"

"Someone will have to," Darien picked up the manual and slammed it down, "because this thing is worthless! I thought it was a teacher's guide but it's not. This is unbelievable! I could've been an Auror!" Darien went on shouting how it was all going to be impossible when Snape had to interrupt him by shouting as well.

"Mr. Shields! Be quiet!"

Darien jerked around and blinked.

Snape sighed and shook his dark greasy head. "The book does give you some suggestions in the back…" as Snape said this Darien immediately picked up the book and turned to the back, "but you will have to write out your own lessons."

"That doesn't help me much," Darien muttered, putting the book back down.

"And that is why I'll agree to help you."

"You will?" Darien asked in surprise.

"Yes," Snape replied, "as your old Head of House I do hold some responsibility to help."

"Thanks, Professor."

"We can start by writing your book list," Snape said.

"Good idea," Darien grabbed a quill and parchment, ready to write out whatever Snape said.

"For first years: _Parselmouths and Other Dark Wizards _by Ian Hunter."

"I've read that book," Darien commented. "Good one."

"Shields."

"Oh, right—_Parselmouths and Other Dark Wizards—_what else?"

"Second and third years: _Creatures of the Dark _by Damon Incubus. Third years only: _A Guide to Necromancy—_

"Hold it, Necromancy," Darien gasped, "I never learned that in Hogwarts! Isn't it a form of divination? Summoning spirits so you can talk to them?"

"Yes," Snape said, "but neither Trelawney nor Firenze know enough to teach it."

"So I should get this book because?" Darien asked.

"Because it's Dark Magic that summons the spirits, Mr. Shields," Snape said.

"Anyone can do that," said Darien, "this castle's full of spirits. We talk to them all the time."

"I mean the ones that have already crossover, Darien."

"All right," Darien sighed, "it's not cursed is it?"

"No, except it may make ghost sounds when you open it," Snape said. "It is available in the restricted section of Flourish and Blotts."

"I didn't know there was a restricted section there."

"You do now."

"Right because I don't want to have to go to Knocturn Alley to get it," Darien seized his quill, "_A Guide to Necromancy _by?"

"Umbra Morbius."

Shaking his head, Darien scribbled the name. "And for fourth and fifth years?"

"_Control, Maim, and Destroy _by Cura Thatcher.

"I suppose this one is about curses?" Darien asked.

"Yes," Snape answered, "this one you may have to get at Knockturn Alley."

"What?" Darien demanded. "You must be kidding! Am I assigning books or weapons here?"

"Fourth and fifth years are supposed to learn curses," Snape said casually, "and that is the best one I know of. It even comes with pictures and how to say the incantation correctly."

"Professor, I want to teach them how to _defend _themselves from the Dark Arts, not mix them selves in it!" Darien exclaimed.

"Indeed, but to stop your enemy, Darien, you have to know all you can about them!" Snape shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. "That is something you should've learned in Auror training. You can't just know the basics when it comes to the Dark Arts. You have to know as much as they know if you want to stop them."

"I think they can make do without knowing the wand movements and everything, Professor," said Darien, "just what they are and what they do and what the counter curses are. Are the counter curses even included in this book?"

"No, that is why I am about to assign you its companion."

"Oh great, it's got a companion?" Darien demanded. "Maybe asking you to help me wasn't such a good idea."

"Don't be daft, Shields," Snape muttered, "it's a brilliant idea. Now, _Assemble, Disassemble and Reassemble_, by Perry Jungo." 

"What about sixth and seventh years?" Darien asked.

"That is for sixth and seventh years."

"So the fourth and fifth years will have to wait two years to know the counter curses to these things?" Darien questioned.

"Then put it on the list for fifth years," Snape said, "because there's something else of N.E.W.T.'s level I will have to add."

"I'm quite afraid to hear it," said Darien.

"Right, sixth and seventh years, _Walking in the Dark _by Darcille Nox. You will need to make a note that this is only available in Knocturn Alley as well."

"Not another one!" Darien exclaimed, scratching through the parchment with his quill.

"Well, this was written by a dark witch, Darien," Snape said coolly. "It is an autobiography, how she became a dark witch and everything. It will tell your students how the mind of a dark wizard, like the Dark Lord for example, works. It will answer the most asked question, 'why would anyone turn their lives to the dark?' well, here you go."

"Is it cursed?"

"Yes, I think muggles will die or lose their minds if they even touch it."

"Great," Darien groaned.

"And it sometimes sounds like a dementor," Snape added, "you will see that the writer was rather fascinated by them. She didn't care about being in Azkaban after she was caught. She got her happiness from misery. The last half of her book she wrote in Azkaban. She said she had to finish her auto-biography before she was given the dementor's kiss and quite frankly, she looked forward to it."

"Professor, that is really disgusting," Darien said simply.

"Well, she knew she was dying so she gave up her soul to the dementors. She wanted them to have it instead of dying. You see, Darien, though dark wizards like to associate with the dark and death—they really fear it. Even Necromancers. That is why the Dark Lord seeks to be immortal. They are afraid to die."

"I see," Darien said softly, "well, I think I'll order these books myself and see if I can lift any hexes off them first. I'm not going to make students do any shopping in Knocturn Alley."

"Don't you think a little shopping in Knocturn Alley will prepare them?" Snape asked.

"Not if they don't know what they're looking for," Darien replied, "and someone or something might find them. I've been to Knocturn Alley loads of times and it's really disturbing. I'll get the books myself."

"Fine," Snape said, "do what you want. You should read the books too, Darien. You may find them useful as an Auror. That reminds me. Be sure to pick up a book on Legilmency and Occulmency."

"I can't teach that to students," Darien said.

"Not for them," Snape muttered, "for you. Good day."

Snape turned around and strode out of Darien's office. Darien sighed and looked at the list. Was it a mistake to ask his old Head of House for teaching tips?

* * *

Serena's parents allowed a goodbye party for Serena. As this was the last time she would see her friends she wore her best pink party dress and wore a shiny gold hairpiece in her long blond hair. Serena always wore her hair differently growing up, either down or in braids or put half of it up. It never came to her to wear two buns on her head with pigtails.

The house was packed with all her witch and wizard friends, even muggles. They knew about Serena being a witch they didn't need to have their memories removed until they actually witnessed some. Serena was even surprised that her transfiguration teacher was there to say goodbye. Serena's favorite subject was transfiguration not just because she liked transfiguring things but because Professor Myers had always been her favorite teacher. She was pretty young for a teacher with short brown hair and eyes.

"Professor Myers!" Serena exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you."

"I just wanted to wish you luck, Serena," Professor Myers smiled.

"Thanks."

"You'll do very well," Professor Myers insisted, "I know Minerva McGonagall. She knows more about transfiguration than I do."

"Is she as fun as you?" Serena asked hopefully.

"I don't think I can answer that," Professor Myers replied. "The Headmistress has already sent all your records to Hogwarts so everything is set and ready to go. You will be taking more classes of course."

"I know," Serena moaned, "I can hardly handle the classes at Salem Witches as it is! Far too many!"

Professor Myers laughed. "It will be all right, Serena. You won't be taking that many. The electives you chose were Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, correct?"

"That's right," Serena replied, "I decided to take those since they're the only electives we offer here. I hope I'll know at least something about divination."

"Don't worry," Professor Myers insisted, "I hear you'll have two teachers so you'll have twice the help!"

"Two teachers?"

"Yes, and one of them is a centaur so you'll be covering care of Magical Creatures at the same time!"

"Wow," Serena grinned, "talk about killing two birds with one stone."

"Yes, I'm going to say goodbye to your parents now," Professor Myers said, "excuse me."

"Thanks for coming, Professor Myers!" Serena exclaimed as Professor Myers went to meet Serena's parents.

"I'm so glad your parents let you have a party," Polly said as she began to help herself to some sweets.

"Yeah me too," Serena said, "Oh, Poll—I don't wanna leave! Please tell me it's a bad dream!" she turned to her best friend and began sobbing.

"Hey, don't cry!" Polly gasped, dropping her finger food to the floor. She patted Serena's back. "If you cry then I'll cry!"

"I can't help it!" Serena wailed. "I can't! I can't!"

"Save your tears for later, all right?" Polly asked. "This is supposed to be a party, remember?"

"Okay," Serena let out one last sob and wiped her eyes, "you're right. These are my last moments in Salem so I'd better make the best of it. Now, where's that cute boy I've been crushing on so I can kiss him before I leave?"

"You mean Ken Sanders?" Polly asked.

"Yeah."

"He came with a girl."

"Oh, great," Serena moaned, "okay, who was next on my list?"

"I think it was Bobby Smith."

"That's right," Serena replied, "I didn't see him come with anyone. Wish me luck!"

Serena went off to search for Bobby Smith and found him in a corner talking to some of his friends.

"Hello Bobby, are you enjoying yourself?" Serena asked.

"Yes, thanks," Bobby answered with a smile. He was one of the cutest boys at the Wizard's School. Man how Serena wished there was a coed magic school in Salem!

"Good," Serena replied, "thank you for coming."

"Hey, you'll have fun at Hogwarts," said Bobby good naturedly, "I have a good budy that goes there. Colin Creevey. Yeah, says he's going to become a photographer for the _Daily Prophet. _Hey if you see him tell him hi for me will you?"

"Sure," Serena replied.

"Oh, and I've got a cousin that goes there," said another boy, "can you say hi to…"

"Hold on, hold on!" Serena exclaimed. "Let me get a quill!" Now being of age Serena summoned a quill and wrote own all the names of Hogwarts students her friends wanted her to say hello to.

"Here Serena, you may need this book," Marvin pushed a large and heavy good in Serena's arms that caused her legs to buckle.

"Marvin, what is this?" Serena demanded.

"All about the history of England," Marvin replied, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Magical and non-magical, including all the myths that you ought to look out for."

"Thanks Marvin," Serena muttered under the weight, "but you _really _didn't have to. I am half English after all."

"Well, since this is the last time I'll see you," Marvin cleared his throat, "you think you could give me a kiss?"

"Marvin!" Serena cried. "My parents are here!"

"I can use a disillusion spell," Marvin said hopefully, "no one will know! Just on the cheek? Please?"

"Well, maybe when the party's nearly over," Serena moaned.

Serena and Polly wouldn't let go of each other when it was time to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you!" wailed Serena.

"I'm going to miss you more!" Polly sobbed.

"I'm going to write you all the time!" Serena stated.

"Now you promise?" Polly asked tearfully, "cause I know you'll have more subjects!"

"Whenever I get a spare moment I promise I'll write you!" Serena exclaimed, "I promise!"

"And please send me pictures of any cute boys!"

"Hey!" Marvin exclaimed.

"Okay!" Serena said.

"Hey!" Marvin said again.

"Oh, Marvin," Serena turned to him and sobbed onto his neck, making him stumble. "I'm going to miss you too! With all these new subjects, who is going to help me with my homework? I am going to so fail my NEWTs!"

"I don't know," Marvin mumbled and it suddenly dawned on him that one of his best friends was leaving. "No! It's not fair! Who's going to help you with your homework? Oh, see if you can send me some of your assignments and I'll help you the best I can!"

"Okay!"

"I'm going to miss you!" said Marvin.

"I'm going to miss you too!" said Serena.

"I'm gong to miss you three!" Polly exclaimed and she flung her arms around her best friends.

They pulled apart and tried to act calm and strong.

"Remember Serena, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same thing," Marvin told Serena. "And Devil's Snare hates sunlight. Oh and remember this—this one is important—the Patronus Charm is the only thing that can stop dementors.

"Okay, right."

"NEWTs are going to be very tough," Marvin insisted, "so study hard!"

"I'll try," Serena said.

Polly began pulling Marvin away from Serena and Marvin continued to shout information to her. Serena was listening carefully, trying to take in all she could get.

"What's that, Marvin?" Serena called at Marvin when Marvin and Polly were half way down the road. "I didn't get the part about giants!"

"I said there are no more giants in England so you'll be all right!"

"Okay!"

"Oh, and Serena, be very careful of heliopaths!"

"WHAT?"

"HELIOPATHS! You know, sprits of fire! Be careful!"

"But Marvin, those aren't real!" Serena shouted back.

"You never know!" Marvin cried. "THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE!"

"OKAY! WHATEVER!"

"BYE SERENA!"

"SO LONG MARVIN!"

"TAKE CARE, SERENA!"

"SO LONG, POLLY!"

"I'LL MISS YOU!"

When Polly and Marvin were clear on the end of the street, they waved and realizing they were old enough to disparate, they did. Serena was left with the nagging void in her heart.

She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she wondered when she'll ever see her friends again. Would she ever find such good friends as she did in Polly, Marvin, Bobby, Lizzy, Andy and others?

"So long, guys," Serena whispered, her tears trailing down her cheeks. "You really were the best friends…I've ever had!"

* * *

Carrying a box full of copies of _Control, Maim, and Destroy _and _Walking in the Dark _in his arms, Darien walked out of Knocturn Alley. It was quite simple finding the right place to go. The difficult part was getting all the copies he needed. He was sure what he got wasn't near enough for all his students so he had put down an order for more.

Darien had gone to Knocturn Alley dozens of times with his parents and with his uncle before his Uncle landed in Azkaban. He didn't like the idea of having to get the books in Knocturn Alley but he knew Snape had a point about students knowing all they could about the Dark Arts so they could defend themselves. They needed to know more now than ever because perhaps the worst of all dark wizards had returned.

"I think I'll get a chocolate ice cream while I'm here," Darien said as he walked down Diagon Alley. Though his arms were tired under the weight of the box he wanted to look around and come up with ideas for his classes and hwo he should decorate his office and classroom. However, the box didn't help with him much with being able to see where he wsa going and he only just briefly saw a head of red hair before he smashed inot the body that owned it.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Sorry!"

Darien and the other person fell down with the box flying down, breaking and losing its contnts.

"I'm so sorry about that," Darien said quickly, "really, are you—_Weasley!"_

_"Shields!"_

Percy Weasley pushed his glasses back on his face, frowning. "Shields, why don't you watch where you are going?"

"Well, it's kind of hard when you're carrying a box!" Darien muttered pushing himself up from the ground and ignoring the people that were laughing.

"So levitate it, moron!" Percy growled, still lying on the ground.

"What, you want me to help you up, Weasley?" Darien asked in a mock baby tone. "Did pwor Percy-poo hurt himself?"

"Shut up," Percy muttered, "I can get up on my own."

"Are you sure?" Darien asked, offering his hand. "Did you ruin your new robes?"

Percy smacked Darien's hand and pushed himself up. "What were you doing carrying a box anyway?"

"I just bought a lot of things, Weasley," Darien said walking to his smashed box, "they hold a lot of things, you see. Kind of hard to hold so many things you know unless they're in something."

Percy Weasley caught sight of the titles and picked one up. "_Control, Maim and Destroy? Walking in the Dark? _Sheilds—what did you get?"

"Books, of course," Darien muttered as he snatched it back.

"Oh, learning all you can about the Dark Arts, aren't you?" Percy asked gleefully. "And you said you were going to be an Auror.

"I _am _an Auror!" Darien snarled. "I got my certificate early this summer."

"Did you really?" Percy demanded.

"Yeah, you want to see it?" Darien questioned.

"Only if it's real," Percy muttered.

"Oh, it's real," Darien insisted as he whipped out his wand. _"Accio certificate!"_

From all the way from his office in Hogwarts, Darien's Auror certificate came zooming to the pair. Darien took hold of it and held it an inch from Percy's nose, feeling all the pride rising to the surface. He knew Percy must've been very upset now.

"Shall I levitate the pigs, Weasley?" Darien inquired, "Or do you want to do it? You do you remember what you said that day, don't you Weasley?"

"Forget the pigs for now, Shields," Percy said coolly, pushing his certificate away. "So you've gotten your certificate. Big deal. Doesn't mean anything. Why aren't you going after all those Dark Wizards then? Have you gotten cold feet after that extensive three year training? What's with these books?"

"Because I'm going to be the Defense Against Arts teacher at Hogwarts," Darien said, "why else would I be carrying books?"

"WHAT!" Percy exclaimed. "You—teach—impossible! You can't! No way!"

"_Reparo__," _said Darien, pointing his wand at his broken box and he placed his books back in as Percy shouted on in disbelief. It gave him more satisfaction than the time Darien announced he was going to be an Auror.

"You don't know how to be a teacher!" Percy cried, "unbelievable! You just got a certificate. That's not enough to teach at Hogwarts!"

"Probably not," Darien shrugged, "but I'm sure I'll do better than most of our old teachers. Remember Lockhart? That crazy git didn't know a thing. He just interviewed the people that did stop dark creatures, took their memories and wrote about him doing it. I know actually have some _real _experience_." _

"That's beside the point," Percy muttered. "So crazy…I just can't believe."

"Would you be a friend and hand me that copy of _Control, Maim and Destroy _right there next to your foot before I _control, maim and destroy you?" _Darien asked as if asking to top off his drink. "I kind of need that to _teach _my subject you know."

Percy growled, picked up the book and shoved it in Darien's hand. "Hogwash! Rubbish! I can't believe—how—I just can't. Oh well, you'll end up just like the rest of the professors before you, Shields! Then Dumbledore will have to get another!"

"Probably, but if I am," Darien said, "then I'm going out with a bang. You'll see, Weasley. All my students' parents will be sending letters of how great I am."

Raving, Percy turned around and walked into the nearest store.

"It was nice bumping into you, mate!" Darien shouted and laughed as he turned his attention to picking up the last of his books. Now he didn't' feel so bad about being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was going to make sure he was the best Defense Against Dark arts teacher Hogwarts ever had.

"I wonder if it's too late to assign another book," Darien said to himself.

* * *

Serena kept thinking about her life back in Salem they came to England. After hugging her uncle and cousins she didn't really feel like speaking. As Mina went on and on about how cool it was to go to Hogwarts together, Serena's mind was on Salem Witches Institute, her friends and all the cute boys she never got to kiss. Mina's room was plastered with posters of cute wizards and quidditch players, as well as people from the school. Next to her bed she kept a framed picture of her new boyfriend…

"Draco Malfoy!" Mina squealed. "Isn't he just gorgeous, Serena? Just look at those eyes!"

"Yeah," Serena said, blinking and trying to sound like she was interested, "they're really, um, gray."

"They're not gray," Mina muttered, putting her hands on her hips, "they're _silver_! Like our house colors!"

"Silver huh?" Serena inquired, "I've never seen silver eyes before."

"We got together right before term ended last year," Mina said, picking up her framed picture of Draco and embracing it. Serena rolled her eyes and waited until she put the picture back. Draco was brushing lint off him and acting smug. The moving picture of him showed her that he looked rather pompous and she didn't' really look forward to meeting him at all.

"Serena, Mina," Serena's younger cousin walked in holding two letters, "the Hogwarts letters have come."

"They have?" Mina asked. "That's great!"

"We've got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Luna went on as Mina tore through her letter, "whoever it is has assigned us _Walking in the Dark _by Darcille Nox only we don't have to go and buy it."

"What?" Serena asked, "What kind of book is that?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't know but it sounds interesting."

"I think I've heard about that book from Draco," said Mina, "said he saw it in Knocturn Alley."

"Isn't that where people can get cursed stuff?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," said Luna, "maybe our new teacher shops there a lot."

"You say that like it doesn't matter," Serena said edgily.

"Well, it is good to know as much about the dark arts as possible if we are to defend ourselves from it," Luna said breathlessly as she walked out.

"Is it just me," Serena said slowly, "or has Luna gotten weirder?"

"Can't blame her with what's happened in the last couple of years," Mina said. "Oh good, only three books this year: s_tandard Book of Spells, Grade Seven, Taking Your N.E.W.T's and Keeping Your Wits_—hey, I wish we had a guide book for when we had to take our OWLS! I thought I was going to lose my mind!"

"Yeah, mine were kind of tough," said Serena, "but luckily I don't have to take seven classes!"

"I don't take seven classes," Mina said defensively, "I take…Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination…and…Astronomy."

"You forgot Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah that too," Mina said, "you're right, we do have too many subjects!"

"What do you need astronomy for?" Serena asked. "Are wizards planning to become astronauts?"

"I don't know," said Mina.

"I learned that in Muggle School already," Serena grinned, sitting down on a chair, "in Salem we just take the standard five, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What about electives?"

"Yeah, you can choose from Care or Magical Creatures or Divination at year three," Serena said, "I chose Care of Magical Creatures."

Serena bit her lip as she thought of the memory and opened her envelope. Her stomach turned as she read the letter and looked over her list of books. Soon her friends would be going to school with out her.

"Term starts in two weeks," said Mina, "I'll go see if we can start shopping for our stuff now. Oh, I wonder if Draco will be doing his shopping to day! Then you can meet him!"

"Can't wait," Serena grumbled as Mina ran off to see her dad.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Worst Shopping Spree Ever

Hogwarts Secret Scandal

Chapter 2

Worst Shopping Spree Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. This is a request for Jay Fanficlover. As far as I know, Jay doesn't own them either. If either of us did, you'd see Harry Potter on a Sailor Moon episode.

* * *

This chapter will feature some of girls in Beaxbatons and Durmstrang.

Recap: Martina—Raye. Lavra—Lita. Angelica—Hotaru. Aimee—Ami.

* * *

Finally, it happened. The Ministry gave Professor Ogen, Martina's grandfather and new Durmstrang Headmaster to allow muggleborns in the school. It was of course Ogen's decision to accept whoever he wanted in Durmstrang but everyone was so used to Karkaroff's old ways. They didn't like muggleborns and most often even half-bloods in Durmstrang. But that all changed when Lord Voldemort came back to power and Karkaroff abandoned his students. The majority of the Durmstrang students were leaving anyway so it did not matter to them who the new Headmaster was going to be. But all the younger classmen where shocked. Was Karkaroff ever going to return to them? And if he wasn't, who would be their new Headmaster?

Irvin Ogen, already a teacher at Durmstrang jumped at the chance and took Karkaroff spot. Martina was so excited. She had never liked Karkaroff. He had a very dark side to him. Of course in public he put on a very nice show, making everyone believe he could be as polite as the nice guy. But one wrong move set him off. Nearly all of his students were scared to death of him and had good reason. Before Karkaroff was their headmaster he was a Death Eater. His hobby, job, _career _involved hunting people down, torturing and killing them. His boss was the most feared wizard in the world. Then when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lost power and fled, Karkaroff turned some of his old "coworkers" to the ministry.

Having betrayed his fellow Death Eaters Karkaroff went back to his home and became Headmaster of Durmstrang. Being sent to the principal's office was never good. Karkaroff would punish his students with the Crutacious Curse when they disobeyed the rules. Then he'd put memory charms on them so they wouldn't tell others what the Headmaster had done to them. He made the knowledge and secrets to the Dark Arts available to his students. Some of his students enjoyed this teaching and others hated it.

Martina Ogen was one of those students. She hated her old headmaster with a passion. She was one of the few that knew who he really was. Oh yes, Karkaroff tried to keep his being a Death Eater a secret but she knew. She had also been one of the unfortunate students that suffered under the Crutacious curse for a little rule breaking. She saw the evil look in his eyes and saw that hideous tattoo of a skull and snake on his arm. His memory charms only worked on her briefly and she would have dreams of what happened to her the previous day of her Headmaster—a man she should trust—torturing the hell out of her. He did not know that Martina Ogen had strong clairvoyant powers and they helped her learn the truth of Karkaroff. After learning this she told as many as she could but they didn't believe her. The other students had forgotten what they did to them.

One student did believe her and that was Lavra Molniya. She too was tortured many times. Lavra had a little anger problem and got into many fights. As a result, she came at the end of Headmaster Karkaroff's wand and felt the terrible pain of the Crutacious Curse. These girls were scared of what to do. They thought if they went to the other teachers Karkaroff would kill everyone. But Martina's grandfather was the History of Magic teacher there and when he what Karkaroff did to his granddaughter he confronted Karkaroff with other teachers and Martina's father—a ministry member—and told him that he would go back to Azkaban if didn't stop. As the teachers never witnessed or caught Karkaroff in the act they couldn't do anything there. But Martina's grandfather kept a close eye on Karkaroff as a result.

When Professor Ogen became the Headmaster, Martina was so excited and her whole view of Durmstrang changed. Lavra and other students were happy to get a much kinder Headmaster. Some were furious and wondered when Karkaroff would be coming back. It didn't matter. Professor Ogen was the new teacher and things were definitely going to change. He stopped allowing Dark Arts to be taught and since Karkaroff was one of the few that knew the Dark Arts it wasn't such a problem. He fired the teacher when he refused to teach _Defense Against _the Dark Arts instead and found someone to teach it. The students who complained about this he expelled without delay. He was not going to allow Dark Wizards of any kind in Durmstrang.

Durmstrang started to look and feel like Hogwarts. He gave permission to use the fireplaces during the cold months instead of just "special occasions" that Karkaroff would only allow. After much persuasion and doing all the bookwork needed, the Minster of Magic allowed Durmstrang to take in muggleborns as well as halfbloods and purebloods. Since Professor Ogen expelled a number of students and Durmstrang was low in numbers the Minister really had no other choice.

Martina saw the list of muggleborns coming to Durmstrang and couldn't believe how long it was. There were more muggleborn witches and wizards than there were purebloods and halfbloods _combined. _It wasn't just the eleven year olds that would be starting but those muggleborns that were denied to come to Durmstrang year after year. Even some of seventh year age would be starting at Durmstrang. Some thought it was a waste for them to start their magical education when they were they could be graduating but Professor Ogen wanted to give every witch and wizard a chance at magic. Martina was rather excited and she helped make the letters for her uncle. Since muggleborns wouldn't know anything about wizard money they sent a coupon for their robes half off. She couldn't wait to see the muggleborns at her grandfather's school.

It was great for many people and though Lavra was glad there would be more people at Durmstrang she was quite stressed. Her father was a wand maker and they had three months to make three hundred and twenty one new wands. Lavra's family was quite rich and had servants and house-elves to do the cooking and cleaning while the family worked the family business. They owned a tree farm with a hundred of just about every tree known to man. It didn't take long for Lavra to learn the names, color and smell of every wood they owned. . Lavra was going to be a seventh year and she could see a wand from ten feet away and tell you exactly what size and wood and probably the exact spot where the tree stood in their tree farm. Her family was rather impressed and shocked about this. They didn't train her much. She had some kind of gift with the trees on their tree farm and the plants in her mother's greenhouse. Herbology was her best subject in school.

Today they were rather behind and Lavra yelled at a new person every ten minutes for doing something wrong.

"Polikoff, you fool! You're supposed to feed the bowtruckle woodlice before cutting the wood! Do you want it to hunt you down and poke your eyes out? No—no! You're using the wrong polish for that wand! You idiot, you put an Oak wand with the Beeches again! How many times do I have to tell you they 're arranged by wood not the core?"

Lavra brandished the wand, "look, Beech, Oak! Beech, Oak! They're labeled for crying out loud!"

"I'm—I'm sorry Miss Moliyana," Polikoff stammered, "too many things to remember."

"You have to study your manual more," Lavra muttered, "Durmstrang starts in two weeks. Do you know how many people are waiting to get _wands?"_

"Lavra," her father said, "you should be more patient with Polikoff. This is only his second day."

"I know, Dad," Lavra moaned, "but we're so behind. How are the new students supposed to get wands when this—fool—I mean Polikoff keeps messing them up?"

"I'll have Ivan work with him more," he said softly and he turned to call to one of his sons. "Ivan!"

Lavra's oldest brother Ivan hurried up with a tape measure around his neck and a list of woods in hand came up. "Yes, Dad?"

"It seems Polikoff is having some more trouble. Could you help him?"

"All right, you can help me do inventory," said Ivan. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"You'd be surprised," Lavra said under her breath and holding a box of new wands she went to the front of the store to help with new customers.

As Lavra was putting up new wands in their designated areas, she accidentally knocked one over. It fell out of its wand box and rolled on the floor into the aisle.

"Look out!" Lavra called to the customers. "Watch where you step!"

The wand rolled to a girl's foot. She bent over to pick it up.

"Oh, thanks," said Lavra, "I was afraid it'd get stepped on."

Once the girl's fingers curled around the wand, Lavra heard something like music. She looked around to see where it could be coming from. The girl straightened up, staring at the wand and a weird violet glow emanated from her. Her short chin-length hair flew up as if she were about to fly away. Lavra stared in surprise. This girl had to be a very powerful witch to have such a wand reaction. She couldn't recall anything like it in all her years with working for her father. Had he seen anything like it before? Lavra blinked as an insect that was flying over the girl's head suddenly stopped flying and fell dead to the ground. The wand reaction ended and the girl handed the wand back to Lavra. "Here you go."

"No, I think the wand has chosen you," Lavra said softly.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Didn't you see what just happened?" Lavra asked. "All that glowing? The wand chooses the witch and wizard. You can tell by the reaction. It's got to be destined for you with a reaction like that."

"So this is mine?" the girl questioned.

"You did come in for a wand, right?" Lavra asked.

"Why yes," she replied, "but I thought I'm supposed to choose one I like."

"Yes, what do you mean the wand chooses the witch and wizard?" the girl's mother questioned.

"Surely you know that we don't choose our wands. They choose us," Lavra said, "You're a witch, aren't you?"

"No," said the woman.

"No way," Lavra took a step closer, staring at the girl and her mother in disbelief. "You're muggleborn? With a reaction like that I would think wizards and witches have been in your family for generations!"

"From what I know," said the woman, "no witches and wizards in our family."

"Everyone is just normal people," said the girl softly.

"Wow," Lavra whispered, "unbelievable. Well, let's get you that wand."

"What kind of wand is it?" the girl questioned.

"Um," Lavra looked at it, "it's yew, twelve inches and the core is…" she grabbed the box that went with it and looked at the tag, "tail hair from a threstral. Whoa, a threstral hair? I didn't know we had one of those!"

"What's a threstral?" the girl asked.

"It's a sort of flying horse," Lavra explained, "you can only see if you witnessed death."

"I have," the girl said sadly.

"This wand's pretty powerful. Are you _sure _there are no magic people in your family?"  
"Very sure," the woman replied, "Angelica's father had no wizards and witches in his family and there are none in mine. I guess Angelica here is just gifted."

"Gifted, yeah," Lavra said, still in shock, "I guess that's another word for muggleborn. Well, let's see, the wand alone is nine galleons and with a servicing kit it's fifteen."

"Oh, we'll just get the wand for now," said Angelica's mother, "we still need to get her books and her robes. This coupon says we can get them half off, right?"

"Yeah," Lavra replied, "this is the first time muggleborns—well—gifted witches and wizards will be coming to Durmstrang. Professor Ogen wanted to make their school shopping easy for them."

"That's kind of him," said Angelica's mother.

"I know, Professor Ogen is the greatest professor Durmstrang ever had. Our previous headmaster was very mean. Anyway, that's all over." Lavra put the galleon coins into the money drawer, wrapped Angelica's new wand in paper and placed it in a bag. "Thanks for coming. I'll see you at school, Angelica."

"You're in school too?" Angelica asked.

"Yes, this will be my last year in Durmstrang," Lavra replied, "If anyone gives you trouble at school, I'll give _them _trouble."

"Really?" Angelica inquired, looking hopeful.

"Really!"

"Thank you for help—er—what'd you say your name was?"

"I'm Lavra Molniya," Lavra introduced, shaking both mother and daughter's hands, "my dad owns this store."

"Thanks, Lavra," said Angelic, "see you."

As Angelica and her mom walked out, Martina Ogen walked in. "Hi, Lavra. How's business?"

"Busy," Lavra muttered, "I'm glad that muggleborns are finally able to come to Durmstrang, but couldn't Professor Ogen tell my dad about this earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" Martina demanded with a slight chuckle. "Your dad knew that Grandfather was trying to get muggleborns into school when he became Headmaster."

"Well, we've been behind and a new hire keeps messing up on the wands. I don't know why dad hired him."

"Who is he?"

"Casimir Polikoff."

"Polikoff—you mean the guy that always makes a mess at dinner?"

"That's him. He probably won't last here long. You want a job until school starts?"

"I don't know anything about wood," Martina said.

"Well, you know how our place is set up," Lavra said as she started putting wands back to the shelves. "We arrange our wands by the wood instead of core or length."

"Why is that?" Martina asked. "I never understood why. You have so many types of wood. Wouldn't it be easier to go by length?"

"Nah, the type of wood is what we look for first. We take a test of the person's personality and everything, match it with that type of wood and we go from there. Sometimes people already know what wood they might need."

"It's weird," said Martina, "I can hardly remember the day I got my wand but feels like yesterday."

"You don't?" Lavra demanded. "You set everything on fire!"

"No I didn't!" Martina snapped, "just…the shelves. And it was an accident. I didn't know what happened."

"I know," Lavra said, "your wand is pretty powerful according to what my dad said. Isn't the wood pine?"

"Yeah, eleven inches with a phoenix feather," Martina nodded.

"I bet our reactions cant' match up to the one earlier though," Lavra said.

"What reaction?"

"That girl that just left," Lavra stated, "she had a really powerful wand reaction. Her wand was yew—that's the wood of death you know—twelve inches and has the tail hair of a threstral."

"Threstral? You mean those flying horses that you can only see if you saw someone die?"

"That's right. You should've seen this girl. She was glowing and this bug that was in the room just fell down dead. I've never seen anything like it."

"That is weird."

"And the weirdest thing is that she's muggleborn. I didn't know muggleborns could be so strong."

"Whoa, if only Karkaroff knew," said Martina.

"He wouldn't care," Lavra grumbled, "he would've tortured her too."

"I know," Martina sighed, "I hope he never comes back. He'll go crazy if he knew what Grandfather was doing to the school."

"Well, it's not his school anymore, is it?" Lavra asked. "There's nothing he can do about it. Durmstrang's better off without him."

That night Lavra told her dad about Angelica's wand reaction. "What do you think caused it, Dad?"

"I don't know," he replied, "Sometimes a wizard finds a wand so perfect for him that the wand makes a reaction like that. It happened to you, don't' you remember?"

"Really?" Lavra asked. "I didn't make an insect fall down dead."

"True, but it was like you were struck by lightning. We all thought you were hurt but you looked just the same before you touched it."

"I don't really remember that happening," Lavra muttered, "Everything was a little fuzzy when I took the wand. I remember feeling warm but that was it."

"Many times the wizard isn't aware of the reaction."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she looked at her wand. Since she was a member of the family wand making business hers was specially made. It was polished with their best wand polish and had a nice elaborate handle. Engraved on the handle were her initials.

Eleven inches, Oak, heart string of a Romanian Longhorn dragon. She could remember witnessing the wand's production. She had even carved the wood for it. There was some kind of connection with her and oak. It had always been her favorite wood but she was unsure why. She wasn't sure about the core either. Yes, she liked dragons and her favorite color was green. The Romanian Longhorn was a large dragon with dark green scales and golden horns. But was that the only reason why her wand was oak with a dragon heartstring? What caused her wand to react so strongly when she got it all those years ago? What about Martina's? And Angelica's? And if there were more people like Lavra Molniya, Martina Ogen and Angelica Palam, where were they?

* * *

"Here we are, Diagon Alley!" Mina said brightly as she, her sister and cousin stepped onto the wizard shopping street. Serena's mother, uncle and father were still in The Leaky Cauldron. Some of Serena's old friends spotted her and wanted to chat. After some nagging, Serena's mother allowed the three girls to do their shopping with out the adults.

"Oh, they're grown girls, Diana," said one of the witches, "they can handle themselves. We have much catching up to do! By the way, Serena, you've grown up into such a beautiful young lady! I haven't' seen you since you were a little thing!"

"Thanks," Serena said, looking nervous. She had no idea who this woman was and she was only eight when she had left England. She wasn't an infant.

"So, what do you think, Serena?" Mina inquired.

"It's great," Serena lied.

"You got enough money?" Mina asked. "Should we stop at Gringotts?"

"Yeah, I've got enough," Serena muttered, "let's just get this over with."

"Still upset about moving, are we?" Luna asked.

"You'd be too if you had to leave your home, Luna," Serena said roughly.

Luna shrugged. "Perhaps. Should we get you your Hogwarts robes first?"

"Robes? Oh man, I forgot!" Serena took out her letter to see for sure that a set of robes was still on her list. Yes, it was and she was doomed to wear a uniform all year. "Do I really need to wear them?"

"Not the ones you get," Luna said, "these you'll just have to wear for the sorting and everything. Then once you're sorted in your new house you'll get your house robes."

"So I'll still have to wear robes all year?" Serena asked pathetically.

"That's right."

"Oh, great," Serena moaned as she reviewed her list, "robes, books, cauldron—wait a minute—I've already got one! I'm not a first year!"

"Maybe it's just a mistake," Luna suggested.

"This list is stupid," Serena grunted, crunching her list and letter into a ball and tossing it over her shoulder, much to her cousins' protests.

"Serena, no!"

"Hey, don't you need that?" Luna asked in her usual weird voice.

"You could've hit someone," Mina said.

"It's only paper," Serena muttered.

"Hey!" shouted an angry male's voice behind them. "You three!"

"Uh oh," Serena mumbled as she and her cousins turned around.

"Something we can help you with, sir?" Mina asked sweetly and rather flirtatiously as he got closer. He was rather cute.

"Yeah, you can help me," the man said as he smoothed out Serena's letter and list. "Which one of you threw this?"

"She did!" Luna and Mina pointed at Serena.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have thrown it, Serena," Luna said.

"Serena," the wizard said, glancing at the letter, "so you'd be Miss White then?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "um—thanks for picking it up." She tried reaching for it and he pulled it back.

"I didn't pick it up," the wizard stated, "it hit me in the back of the head!"

Serna's cousins stifled their giggles with their hands. Serena bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said, "really, I am."

"You're American, aren't you?"

"Well, half," Serena answered, "my dad's American, my Mom—I mean—_Mum's _British."

"She's our cousin," Luna said.

Mina gasped and stepped closer. "Hey, I know you! You're Darien Shields! You were a prefect in Slytherin House!"

Darien looked at Mina. "Oh, yes, Mina Lovegood—I remember you—I gave you detention a few times didn't I?"

"Er, uh, yeah," Mina said with a slight chuckle, "that's right."

"I see your cousin likes to make just as much trouble," Darien looked back at Serena who changed from nervous to furious.

"That's not true!" Serena shouted. "You can ask my old Headmistress at SWI!"

"SWI—sorry?"

"Salem Witches Institute," Serena explained.

"Reverting to abbreviations for your school? You really have become Americanized."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I hit your head."

"Well, Miss White," Darien said softly, "I'm afraid I can't let you go without some kind of punishment."

"Punishment? I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't even know you were there!"

"You're not even a prefect anymore, Darien," Mina muttered as she put her hand on her hip. "And school hasn't even started."

"You're right, Miss Lovegood," Darien said politely. "But perhaps you haven't heard? I am your new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher."

Shocked, Mina stammered, "T-teacher?"

Intrigued, Luna queried, "Teacher?"

Infuriated, Serena snapped, "_TEACHER?"_

"That's right, ladies," Darien replied.

"How'd you get the job?" Luna asked.

"Simple, Professor Dumbledore needed someone to fill it. He asked me and I said yes."

Luna blinked. That still didn't answer her question.

"I don't believe this!" Serena snarled. "You're just joshing, aren't you?"

Darien laughed. "No, Miss White. I really am going to be one of your new teachers and let just make one thing clear—I won't have you losing your temper in my class."

Serena shook with fury and muttered things under her breath.

"Well, then, since I am here," Darien said, "I will add one more thing to your list. Perhaps even two."

"You can't do that!" Serena shouted.

"Sure I can, my dear," Darien replied as he reached inside his robes for a quill. "I'm a teacher. I've already assigned your books. Don't worry, it's not a book on manners—as much as I think you need one."

"I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it," Darien told her as he scribbled a couple of extra items to her list. He handed it back to her and she snatched it away, fuming. She gasped when she saw what he had written.

"Three bottles of ink? Ten extra rolls of parchment?"

"I assume that should be enough for your lines, Miss White," Darien stated as he put the quill back into his pocket.

"Lines?"

"Yes, for your detention of course," he explained.

"That's absurd!"

"Well, perhaps you won't have to use it all on one go," Darien replied, "but I have the feeling you will need more detention. This ought to hold until this first Hogsmead weekend and when that happens, you should get more too and by then you might want to get an extra quill."

"But—but--," Serena stuttered.

"Now I want you in my office starting these as soon as you get to Hogwarts," Darien replied.

"Darien—I mean—Professor Shields," Mina began, "on the first day of term? She'll miss the welcoming feast and Dumbledore's announcements. Won't you need to be there too if you're the new teacher?"

"Ah, of course," Darien shrugged, "I see you need so much improvement in your manners, Miss White that we should start right away. Very well. You can be present at the welcoming feast but the next day, before breakfast you are to start on these lines."

"I'll miss breakfast?" Serena demanded. "But—but that's the most important meal of the day!"

"You should've thought of that before you tossed your letter, Miss White," Darien stated, brushing off some lint from his robes. "Well, see _you_ in detention."

He turned and walked away and Min ahead to restrain Serena from throwing the list at Darien's head a second time.

"Let me go!" Serena exclaimed.

"No way," Mina refused, "he'll give you more detention!"

As a family of four began making their way to Ollivander's, the older girl with pink pigtails stopped suddenly and looked at Serena, Mina and Luna.

"It's Mina and Serena!" she exclaimed. "And there goes Darien!"

"It is them," said the father, or, male posing as the father of the two girls. "Well, our plan has worked."

The pink pigtailed girl started to step toward the three girls when the mother figure grabbed her arm. "No, Rini. You can't."

"But Luna," Rini protested, "I was only going to say hi. I haven't seen them since the battle with.Nehellenia. Just give me a few minutes.."

"No!" Luna exclaimed and the woman pulled on her arm harder. "You can't. Rini, they don't remember you. Youwill only confuse them."

"But how come they can be together now?" Rini wondered out loud, gesturing as the once Moon Princess and Sailor Venus now living as ordinary witches and cousins. "I mean—and not remember a thing?"

"They are cousins," said the white haired man, "that's how they view each other. They don't remember anything about beign sailor scouts."

"But that's why we're here," Rini stated, "aren't we?"

"Of course that is why we're here," said the little girl named Diana, "we just need to wait."

"You're probably right," Rini mumbled. "Serena really has forgotten everything. She's not even wearing her hair in the same meatball style."

Rini sighed as her future mother walked passed her without a word or even a glance. Serena's was pulled back in one single ponytail. Rini swore she never saw Serena wear her hair that way. Serena's cousins were dragging her into Madame Malkins and Serena was wailing about not wanting to get her robes.

"Can't we get them last thing?" Serena pleaded. "Let's get my books instead."

"No, your robes take longer," her cousin Luna insisted.

"Whose idea was it toget robes anyway!" Serena cried.

Rini laughed. "Well, she's still a big cry baby!"

"Come on, Rini," Luna, the guardian-cat-woman said softly. "All we have left get is your wand."

"Yeah," said Rini and she followed her adopted family to Ollivander's. She had a job to do. She couldn't chat with all her friends the sailor scouts because they had no idea who she was.

Artemis, the man with long white hair opened the door for his "family" and they walked in. Rini approached the counter as the others stood in the back.

Rini cleared her throat. "Hello?"

_SWISH!_

An old man slid into view on a ladder, shocking Rini. "Ahh!" she exclaimed and started to feel completely stupid. She should be used to surprises by now. She _is _a sailor scout—maybe just a scout in training—but she learned how to be alert.

"Hello," said Mr. Ollivander, "first year at Hogwarts, eh?

"Yes sir," said Rini, smiling through her embarrassment.

Mr. Ollivander measured the girl's short arm and then began handing her wands to try. "Pheonix feather, oak supple, 10 inches…no…Cherry, 11 inches, dragon heart string…no…no…"

"Try this," Mr. Ollivander said, "Rosewood--."

_Rosewood?_Rini thought. It reminded her of Darien.

"Nine inches, inflexible, unicorn hair."

Hearing the word unicorn reminded her of Helios. She reached for the wand and felt a powerful connection. It almost seemed as if she was in sailor form. She raised the wand and waves of pink and silver came from the wand.

"Wow!" Rini exclaimed. "What just happened there?"

"The wand has chosen you," Mr. Ollivander replied, nodding to it. "This wand is now yours."

* * *

Serena muttered and fumed as the levitating fabric and scissors went around her body. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She really was going to be a Hogwarts student. Life at Salem was over. It was just a memory now. School hasn't even started yet and she already had detention.

"When is this going to be over?" Serena demanded the witch that was making her robes.

"Just a few more moments," the witch replied, "we just need to tighten _this _here and snip that."

Serena grunted as her clothes became painfully tight in the middle. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry, dear," the witch said, "but as you'll be transferring here and it will be your last year, I thought you'd want it tight. Impress a few young wizards, you know."

"I—don't—care about that!" Serena gasped.

"Oh, but there will be quite a few changes at Hogwarts, I hear," the witch said.

"Really?" Mina asked with interest. "Like what? Will there be another ball? Should we get dress robes? If there is, how come they're not on the lists?"

"Dumbledore will explain that once school starts," the witch explained as she stiched up Serena's sleeves. "You're transferring to Hogwarts at a very opportune time, my dear. New teachers, perhaps a ball oh, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is quite a catch! Oooh, if I was only thirty years younger…"

Serena moaned and the witch thought there was a problem with the stitching.

"Oh, is it still too tight?"

"Just hurry up," Serena grunted.

"Nearly done, right, there we go!" the witch said cheerfully as she summoned a full length mirror for Serena to look in. "You look so nice in black!"

"Yeah," Serena muttered, "I guess."

Serena stared at her reflection. Never in Salem did she have to day after day wear a gray skirt and sweater over white shirt with a tie and a black robe. The Hogwarts crest on her tie proved it.

She was going to Hogwarts and there was nothing she could do about it.

Serena's day only got worse. As she stepped out with her new robes, Mina screamed as she saw her boyfriend walking in the direction of Knocturn Alley.

"Draco!"

Draco stopped and turned. "Mina—well—isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

"Draco, Draco," Mina said as she pulled Serena over. Serena groaned and rolled her eyes.

'No, not now," Serena thought.

"I want you to meet my cousin, Serena!" she said happily.

"Ah, that's right—the American," Draco Malfoy said.

"Actually, Malfoy, Serena's half British," Luna muttered.

"Really?" he asked. "Yes, I believe I may have heard Mina mention that." He looked at Mina who nodded. "Mina's told me quite a bit about you and your _parents. _Well, you're a long way from home, _aren't you?"_

"Yes, I am," Serena answered, disliking Malfoy more and more. She nearly wanted to attack him in the middle of the street. "I really miss it."

"Isn't it true that you take less classes in the American school?" he asked, his silver eyes flashing.

"Yeah, we don't take History of Magic, for example," Serena told him.

"No History of Magic?" he laughed and Serena rolled her eyes. "Why not? Do you have _any _history?"

"Sure we do!" Serena snapped. "But the majority of it involves witches burning at the stake. If that's all we learne about it'd be quite boring, not to mention depressing. We can get a book on Salem's history if we wanted too."

"So how long have magic people been in America exactly?" Draco asked. "Twenty years? Forty?"

"Oh, a lot longer than that," Serena replied, grinning so hard that her teeth hurt. She was trying not to bite Draco's head off. "A couple of centuries, actually. They left England to practice their magic in peace but they still suffered some persecution."

"Left England, you say?" Draco inquired.

"Oh yes, and now that I'm here," Serena muttered, "I can see why they left for America and I wish I stayed there!"

"Serena," Mina began but Serena swirled around and stomped off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream. Mina sighed and turned to her new boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry about that, Draco," Mina said softly. "Serena's still upset about leaving Salem."

"Don't apologize, Mina," Draco said, watching Serena leave. He smiled and looked at Mina. "I think your cousin's all right."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Draco said and he lowered his voice, "for a mudblood."

Luna turned to her sister. "Mina, let's go sit with Serena for a while."

"But…" Mina stated.

"Go on," said Draco with a sly smile, "I'll catch up with you later." He looked over at Sereana's table. She was watching them over her sundae. He turned back to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the mouth and Serena nearly got sick.

"The nerve!" Serena hissed.

Luna also wasn't so impressed. When Draco finally pulled his mouth away from Mina's she made a noise between a laugh and a groan.

"Draco, you've got lipstick on your face…"

"Thank you, Luna," Draco said. He winked at Mina and walked way. Feeling like she as floating, Mina sauntered over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and sat at Serena's table.

"It's he great?" Mina inquired.

"I guess so," Serena mumbled.

"He's such a good kisser…"

"Please, I'm eating here!" Serena shouted, throwing up her hand holding her spoon and flicking ice cream onto Mina's face.

"Hey!" Mina exclaimed and Luna cracked up laughing. "Luna, stop it!"

But Luna laughed even harder, sinking out of her seat and holding her sides. "You got…ice cream…on your face!"

Mina groaned and wiped the ice cream off her face. "It's not funny."

"I don't know what you see in him, Mina," Serena said as she went back to eating her ice cream once Luna's giggles subsided and she pulled her back into her chair. "He's way wrong for you."

"Wrong?" Mina asked. "How do you mean?"

"He seems like a real jerk," Serena said bluntly. "I don't even think he cares for you."

"Come on, did you _see_ the way he kissed me?"

"He was only showing off," said Luna, still a bit breathless from laughing. "I saw the way he looked at Serena before he kissed you. Draco doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's a Malfoy. It runs in his blood."

"You're wrong!" Mina cried. "So—so wrong! He's really good looking, rich and he's smart!"

"He's also mean, sly and conniving. Did you see the look on his face when Umbridge was about to torture Harry year before last? He looked so excited. He looked like he was about to summon some popcorn and watch."

"You're wrong," Mina said again. "Draco can be nice."

"Yeah, when he wants something," Luna replied.

"Why do you keep dating random guys, Mina?" Serena inquired. "I mean, Draco has to be what, number twenty-five?"

Luna chuckled again. "You're not too far off, Serena! He's number twenty-one!"

"Well, it won't be long until you get that far," Serena said under her breath. She took a bite of her ice cream. "How'd you start dating anyway? Did he offer you to stay at his great big mansion or something? Or you were impressed the way he gave someone a smelly armpit spell went their back was turned?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Mina replied, "he was there for me last year."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"When number twenty--Zacharias Smith--dumped her and Mina started dating Draco on the rebound." Luna answered and Mina began to sob in her arms.

"Luna! Why did you have to bring that up?"

"You should be over it by now," Luna said, grinning. "You have your Drakey-poo!"

It was Serena's turn to crack up laughing. She nearly inhaled her ice cream instead of eating it and nearly fell out of her chair. "Drakey-poo!"

"Please, stop it!" Mina sniffled. "I'm still sensitive about that. You know how much I like Zach! He was so nice."

"He wasn't so nice in DA meetings," Luna said.

As Luna had tried many times in the past to get Mina to join the DA, her face never broke out in pimples. Mina already knew about it but really wasn't keen on it. Mostly because Harry

"I probably would've paid Fred and George Weasley to clean Zach's ears with whatever that thing was," Luna muttered.

"Who's Zach?" Serena asked.

"He's a C-Chaser for H-Hufflepuff H—House," Mina stammered, wiping her eyes. "We started dating in our fifth year, a couple weeks after the quidditch match against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"Why?" Luna demanded. "Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch."

"Yeah, but Hufflepuff kept making goals, in case you didn't notice."

"He dropped the Quaffle."

"So? That can happen with sweaty hands!"

"I thought quidditch players wear gloves."

"Whatever," Mina said.

"How long were you together?" Serena inquired.

"Sometime after I made Chaser on the Slytherin Team," Mina replied. "I'm probably the first witch on the team. Usually it's all boys but they all like me anyway. Draco was Captain, he liked my moves so he appointed me."

"Let me guess, Zach didn't want to compete with his girlfriend incase you beat him so he broke up with you?" Serena asked as she resumed her ice cream snacking.

"No!" Mina shouted. "That wasn't it at all. He said—that it probably wouldn't be right competing against each other. I mean, Slytherin might use me to get all their plans and he didn't want to see me get hurt in a match."

"That's the same thing, Mina," Luna muttered, "Zach just didn't want to play against you."

"This Zach guy sounds a bit like Draco," said Serena.

"But Draco wouldn't join the DA if his life depended on it," Luna said, "at least Zach had enough sense to come even though he smarted off at Harry a couple of times."

"We had so much fun together," Mina moped, "oh, Serena, can I have some?" Without waiting for a reply, Mina took Serena's spoon from her hand and gave herself a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Feel better?" Serena asked.

"You're right," said Mina, "I _do _have too many boyfriends! I started dating the first boy I met on the train!"

"Who?"

"Seamus Finnigan—but he broke up with me the first day in potions!"

"Why?"

"Because he's in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin!" Mina bawled. "Everyone knows how Gryffindors and Slytherins clash! It's so hard finding people to date when you're in Slytherin! I dated guys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but we hardly see each other. I mean—Slytherin doesn't have any classes with Hufflepuff!" Mina began sobbing into her arms again and Serena patted her back.

"There, there, I'm sure you'll find someone," Serena said, "the one you really want."

"Like _that's _ever going to happen," Mina muttered. "I've had my eye on Harry Potter ever since—since our first flying lesson. But it's not to be either. After Seamus dumped me I know I can never date Harry or any Gryffindor for that matter! Gryffindors and Slytherin hated each other and that's how it's always going to be!"

"Speaking of the boy who lived," Luna said, pointing across the street, "there goes Harry right now."

They looked up where Luna was pointing and flanked with his two best friends, Harry was walking down the street. Luna stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hey! Harry!"

"Luna, what are you doing?" Mina demanded her sister.

"What's it look like? I'm calling Harry. Harry! Ron! Hello!"

"No wonder people call you _Loony Lovegood," _Mina groaned.

"Isn't that Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked, looking over to the three girls seated at Florean Fortescue's.

"Yeah, and her sister," said Hermione.

"Who's that girl with them?" Harry wondered allowed.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged, "but she's cute."

Hermione glared at Ron, fighting the urge to smack him in the back of the head.

"C'mon," said Harry, "let's go say hi. She's calling us anyway."

"Oh great, he's coming this way," Mina tried to sink down her seat as the boy she's been crushing on since her first year came closer and closer. She fought every thought of how good looking, and talented, and amazing he was and tried focusing on Draco. She closed her eyes.

'I'm dating Draco now,' she thought, 'and he hates Harry Potter. Oh man, what if he sees me?'

"Hiya, Harry!" Luna said cheerfully as the trio came to their table. "Had a good summer?"

"Not really," said Harry. When did he ever have good summers?

"Oh, right," Luna muttered, "well, this is my cousin, Serena."

"Hey, wussup?" Serena inquired, making Ron smirk at her choice of greeting.

"How'd you do?" Harry asked as he shook Serena's hand.

"Okay," Serena replied, "I uh, read your story in _The Quibbler. _Luna owled me a copy."

"Wait, you're the cousin from America, yeah?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Uh-huh," said Serena, "I was born in England and I left when I was eight."

"How come?"

"Mom's death," Luna explained.

"Oh, sorry," mused Ron."

"It's okay," Serena and Luna said together.

"I'm here now," Serena stated, "Mom missed England and she thought Hogwarts would be good for me. So I'm transferring from Salem Witches' Istitute."

"Hey, I've heard that don't have many subjects there," Hermione began, "is that true?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "We just have Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against Arts and our electives at year three can either be Divination or Care of Magical Creatures."

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "No History of Magic? And you only have to choose one elective?"

"That's right," Serena said.

"That's brilliant!" said Ron. "I wonder if it's too late for me to transfer."

"Well, the school's for witches only," Serena stated.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ron demanded and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch, Hermione!"

Serena laughed. "I know what you mean. But there are plenty more American witches than wizards. There's a school just for wizards if you're interested in that one. They pretty much teach on the same level. The Quodpot team is pretty good too."

"Hey, I've heard of that," said Harry as he grabbed a chair and sat down. Mina took in a sharp intake of breath. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"It's that American style of Quidditch, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Serena scooted closer. She could see why Mina liked him so much. However, beneath his smiling face she could sense a deep sadness, like his world was ending.

"It's pretty fun," Serena said, "I play a bit myself."

"I didn't know you can ride a broom," Mina said suddenly. "You trip over your own feet." When Harry looked at her, she gasped and started to eat Serena's ice cream. Serena shrugged.

"Yeah, it's weird but I kind of like to fly," she said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Serena smiled.

"You any good?" Ron inquired, sitting down like Harry. Hermione shrugged and sat down as well.

"Well, I don't like to brag," Serena smiled, "but I can throw pretty hard. Well, when you're carrying a ball that can explode at anytime you tend too!"

"Yeah, like Mina," Luna nodded at her sister and Mina flinched, "she can throw hard too."

"Er, right," Mina whispered.

"Hey, we're going to need a new Chaser this year," Harry said, "and I'm Quidditch Captain. If you're sorted in Gryffindor, you want to try out for it?"

"Quidditch?" Serena asked. "That's way more different that Quodpot!"

"And besides," Mina sat up straight. "Serena's going to be in Slytherin with me."

"No one knows what house they're going to be in," Hermione said.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin," Serena said, "I'm muggleborn—sorta—muggle father and squib mother. I'm going to have sleep with one eye open if I go there."

"Well, I'll make sure no one gives you any trouble," Mina stated.

"Draco Malfoy just did," Serena muttered, "remind me again why you're dating that guy?"

"You're still dating Malfoy?" Harry asked Mina.

Mina tried to reply but nothing came out. Great, Harry spoke to her. What was she going to do? She should've kept her mouth shut.

"Y-yes," she replied finally. Then more firmly she added, "Got a problem with that, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. Mina stood up a bit awkwardly.

"Let's go," she said, to her cousin and sister. "Draco will go crazy if he sees me with _them_." She glared at Harry and his buddies.

"Hey, you can leave," said Ron, "your sister was the one kind enough to invite us over."

"My cousin has loads to get," Mina said, "well, we all do. Come on, Serena, Luna, let's get going." Without waiting for them, she left the table.

"See ya on the train, I guess," Luna said as she followed her sister. Serena stayed behind to say goodbye.

"Harry, I hope I am in Gryffindor," Serena stated, "It look like Slytherin has done something to Mina and I don't want to be like that."

"I didn't want to go in Slytherin either," said Harry.

"I'll think about your offer," Serena smiled, "about joining the team—if I'm in Gryffindor anyway. It was nice meeting you guys."

"Yeah, same here," Harry replied and Serena walked off.

"Well, while we're here," Ron shrugged, "how about some ice cream cones?"

"Oh Ron," Hermione groaned and shook her head.

Harry didn't think about ice cream. He was thinking about Mina and her cousin. They looked quite same but were so different. Why did Mina Lovegood always act so fidgety around Harry? It was almost as if she liked him. But that was stupid. Why would she like him? She's a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other—didn't they? Why was he asking about her relationship with Malfoy? It wasn't his business. But still, why would a pretty girl like Mina Lovegood get involved with snake like Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Since the Triwizard Tournament, Madame Maxime had made some new rules. She had become very concerned for the safety and welfare of her students. One of the Hogwarts champions ended up dead and one was tortured by his worst nightmare. Madame Maxime wondered what would happen if it had been Flour Delacour that ended up touching that cup.

No one knew that she and Hagrid had gone to meet with giants. When the giants had refused to help them she had to turn to other means. She was impressed by one of her student's eagerness to help. That student was Aimee Arroser.

Gifted with a brilliant mind, Aimee was muggleborn. Her classmates and Headmistress couldn't make sense of it. How could Aimee be such a good witch? Were muggleborns just as talented as other witches and wizards? Aimee Arroser certainly proved that time again. She had read all her books Thoroughly for her first year, nearly having them memorized. She became prefect and during her OWL's she performed her charms and tests without flaw. For extra credit, she even showed the OWL professors a few invented spells. Every Christmas she helped out with ice sculptures.

Aimee built a robot to protect the school. It wasn't a clunky tin can of nuts and bolts that ran on batteries. It was powered by magic. It was in the form of a small griffin and it lived outside the school. Unlike real griffins that were difficult to befriend, this was one was very loyal and obedient.

Before school was going to start again, Aimee was having a meeting with some members of the French Ministry of Magic. She was very excited and nervous she wasn't sure how it was going to be. Madame Maxime told the ministry about her robotic griffin and how it proved it's usefulness many times. The ministry members planned to meet with her and learn of her other ideas. Some of the ministry members could not understand why a muggleborn witch that was still in school do so many things while the others wanted to see just what else they could do.

"How did I ever get myself involved in this?" Aimee wondered aloud as she pushed her table into the conference room of the ministry of magic. There was a sheet hiding her invention on the push table. What were the ministry going to think when she showed it to them? What if something went wrong? "I don't know enough…oh…"

"Aimee Arroser," said one of the ministry wizards, "thank you for meeting wit us today."

"My pleasure," she said shakily.

"What gave you the idea to come up with a robot griffin to protect Beaxbatons?"

"Well, I could've used something like a troll but I wanted a creature that people don't see often," Aimee replied, "Griffons are normally used to guard treasure and even though they are fierce few can make friends with it. I find that griffins are very intelligent, powerful and beautiful—but rare. I do not know of any griffins that life in France.. Madame Maxime wanted to increase the security of Beaxbatons."

"Aren't robots the inventions of muggles?"

"Yes, they are," Aimee mumbled, "but I did not use muggle devices to create this robot. I charmed everything and it's power source is a potion I made—something like the energy found in batteries."

"Batteries?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," Aimee pulled the sheet off her pull table to reveal a miniature model of her griffin robot, a muggle toy robot, batteries and a sample of her "magical battery potion."

"Interesting," said a wizard, pushing his glasses upon his nose.

Aimee picked up the muggle toy robot and batteries. "This I bought in a muggle toy store. Its energy comes from the batteries. When the batteries become 'dead' they need to be replaced. All this toy can do is walk and make beeping noises."

"Can you show us?"

"Uh, okay," said Aimee, "but the magical resistance in the air might interfere."

She took the robot to the large table the ministry wizards and witches were seated and placed it on the end. She clicked the switch to 'on' and the robot came to life, turnings its head and lighting up.

"Extraordinary! It moves on its own."

Then without warning, the robot exploded. Aimee gasped and backed away while the ministry wizards put the fire out with some extinguishing spells.

"I'm so sorry!" Aimee exclaimed. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No harm was done, Miss Arroser," muttered a wizard. "I trust that the robot you designed will not do the same?"

Aimee nodded and placed her miniature griffin robot on the table. She wave her wand, tapped it on the head and it came alive. It walked around the on the table and it did everything Aimee told it to do. She gave it items to fetch and destroy and the ministry seemed quite impressed. They asked her questions about the robot and the potion she made. When they asked if she could do more she explained it took very long and was quite expensive.

"The larger the robot, the longer and harder it takes," Aimee said, "that's why the griffin guarding the school isn't the real size of a griffin."

"I understand," said a witch, "you still have one year left at Beaxbatons. After you finish, Miss Arroser, perhaps you would wan work in the Committee of Experimental Spells and New Magical Devices?"

Aimee's heart jumped to her throat. Work for the Ministry? Design more robots? Invent more spells? Aimee wasn't sure. Did she really have what it takes?

A wizard grunted. "I don't think that is a good idea. Look what just happened…." He nodded to the remains of the muggle toy robot. "How do we know that this new metal griffin won't backfire like that?"

Aimee frowned. "Yes, there is still a possibility that something might go wrong. I will have to work harder."

"Aimee, may we keep this invention?" the Head of New Magical Devices pointed at Aimee's robot. "We can check to see how we can improve it."

"My invention?" Aimee looked at her griffin and sighed. It was like her baby, her pet, and only friend. But she didn't invent the griffin to have a pet. She invented it to help the community.

"Yes, you may take it."

"Thank you. We will keep in touch."

Aimee pushed what was left of the toy robot and the batteries into a back. She placed her wand and phial of magical battery acid into her pocket. Meeting with the ministry went better than expected. However, she wondered if she really could work for the ministry making new devices, spells, potions. Aimee couldn't become a great she? If only she had more friends in her corner to give her the confidence to go for it. She wouldn't even had met with the ministry had not Madame Maxime insisted on it.

What was school going to be like for her now? She had a feeling there was going to be some more changes at Beaxbatons.

To Be Continued

Authors notes: Some of you may wonder why I chose rosewood for Rini's wand. It's used for divination and love charms. She's from the future and she 'fights for love' like the others. Also, since it's just rosewood and her father's Tuxedo Mask, it kinda fits. We don't know what kind of wand shops are in Bulgaria and stuff so I decided to have all sorts of cores. Phoenix feather could've worked for Hotaru/Angelica's wand as well but Threstral is good too. Thought it'd have an interesting touch.

Those you who haven't read _Quidditch Through the Ages _Quodpot is an Americanized version of Quidditch. Abraham Peasegood brought a Quaffle from the old country (probably England—it just says old country) and the Quaffle touched the wand in his trunk. When he started throwing it around, it blew up in his face so he invented Quodpot. The players have to throw the Quaffle or Quod into a cauldron before it explodes. I know Serena doesn't like sports but as she gains wings in Stars and flies, she is a pretty average flier here. Also, she throws things (tiara) and probably objects when she gets angry.

Starlytemint: You wondered how Mina & Malfoy got together and somehow I came up with a story behind it. Mina's a player, well, kinda. She keeps getting her heart broken and she thinks she can never be with Harry because of the whole rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor..

Next chapter will have the beginning of the school year, and Serena's detention.


	4. Hey There, Hogwarts

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is a challenge for Jay Fanficlover.

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey There, Hogwarts**

* * *

Dressed in her American best, Serena finished off her outfit by strapping her blue and white starred kerchief bandana-style on her blond head. She sighed as she looked over at the clock. They had two hours to get to London and catch the Hogwarts Express. Though she was ready with a packed trunk and wearing muggle-friendly attire, her heart and mind was not ready for the trip and change to Hogwarts. 

"All set," she muttered to her cousin Mina who was freaking over what to wear.

"Serena, tell me," said Mina, "this, or this?" She held a miniskirt with a pretty halter top in her left hand while holding one with a tank and jeans in the right. "Oh, you look cute!"

"Thanks," Serena shrugged, glanced over her outfit and looking at the ones in Mina's hands.

"Well?"

"I don't know. You're going to have to change into your robes anyway, right?"

"So what?" Mina demanded. "This is my last year in Hogwarts, last ride aboard the Hogwarts Express—I want to look good! Right, the mini skirt or the jeans?"

"You're not ready to go _yet?" _Luna demanded as she walked in the room. "Mina, come on! We're going to miss the train!"

"Serena and I can just apparate there…"

"I can't so please, get moving!" Luna barked and she began to step out of the room. She turned around abruptly and pointed at outfit in the right. "The jeans…you know Dad won't let you wear that mini skirt in public. You'll have muggles try to get through the barrier…again…" Luna turned out of Mina's room. Serena furrowed her brow and looked at Mina.

"What's she talking about?" Serena asked.

"Oh, the last time I wore a miniskirt a group muggle guys tried to follow me onto platform nine and three quarters," Mina put her hand on her hip and grinned. "I think Dad had to use a memory charm on them…"

"Here we are, Rini," said the guardian cat Luna in her human form. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes," Rini replied, pulling on her bag. "My trunk's on the luggage cart already."

"Good," said Luna.

"Now remember, you have to be careful around Serena," Artemis told Rini firmly. "I know you want to try to hurry this but it could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Rini demanded. "If Serena and Darien don't get together it'll be dangerous for _me! _I'll cease to exist!"

"We know," Artemis said softly, "but you know they don't remember each other. They'll have to learn everything again. Don't force them. You know the plan so keep to it."

"I will," Rini muttered, "but what if Serena falls for someone else? Or of Darien does?"

"If our cards play out right," Luna answered, "that won't happen." Luna looked at the gray kitten on Rini's head. "You keep her out of trouble, Diana."

Diana winked. "I'll keep her company too!"

"Why can't you come too?" Rini asked. "Do you really have to pretend like you're working for the ministry?"

"Yes," said Artemis, "Dumbledore wants us to be in the Order and everything. He believes it will help keep Darien safe."

"From what?" Rini inquired. "I didn't think he'd actually be in danger, like this Harry Potter kid he told us about."

"Dumbledore didn't tell us," Artemis answered with a shrug.

Rini glanced at the clock behind Artemis' head. She had five minutes. "Well, I'd better get going."

"You know how to contact us if there's trouble," Luna said and she gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek followed by Artemis. Rini waved at her 'parents' and stepped on the train.

Artemis and Luna waited on the platform for a while and they walked to the barrier just as Serena came running out with her two cousins.

"One minute to go!" Mina screamed, pushing her belongings to the wizards loading the luggage cart. "Hey can you put this in for us?"

"'Scuse me," Serena muttered to the mysterious white haired man and black haired woman, peering over her shades.

Pulling her trunk, Luna Lovegood panted under her breath. "Last year…then I won't have to put up with this…I'll be able to get on the train early…"

"Well," the black haired woman muttered to Artemis, "it seems some things never change. Serena still can't get to school on time."

"Yes, but I've got a feeling this time, Luna," Artemis whispered, "Serena was ready but Mina's the one to blame for the hold up."

They watched curiously as the girls they used to train to be the sailor scouts board the train, acting as if they never even met. Soon, that was all going to change. Arms around each other, the two cat guardians watched the Hogwarts Express leave. The girls had no idea what was waiting for them once they got at Hogwarts.

* * *

Sitting in the compartment with Mina and her boyfriend was pure torture. Serena kept staring out the window or flipping through her books so she wouldn't have to watch them. She was surprised that Draco Malfoy--being such a pureblood with his 'Mudbloods are inferior' attitude—didn't force her out of the compartment when she came on the train with Mina. He acted like Serena wasn't even there. That was fine. Then she wouldn't have to talk to him.

Still, t made Serena want to throw up hearing her cousin talk so sweet to Draco. 'Why is she wasting herself with him?' Serena thought, glaring over her new _Standard Book of Spells Year 7 _book to see Mina sitting on Draco's lap and tickling his chin. 'She can do so much better! He doesn't even care for her! Ugh!'

Why did she come and sit here for? Why wasn't there anyone else in this compartment? Mina and Draco only needed one seat the way they were acting.

"Oh get a room," Serena muttered and looked outside the window. "Are we there yet?" she wondered out loud.

Draco and Mina were still talking and making out. Serena cleared her throat.

"Hey."

No response. They were still busy.

"Hey! Mina! Hey!"

Serena picked up her chocolate frog container and threw it at Draco's head. It hit his perfect silver hair with a thud and bounced off.

"What the…?" he asked as he and Mina pulled apart. "Who…?" He glared at Serena. "Did you just hit me with that chocolate frog wrapper?"

"Yes," Serena answered, "I tried saying something but you were too 'busy' to hear me."

"What is it, Serena?" Mina asked.

"How much longer until we get to _this_ school?"

Before Mina could answer, Draco pushed his girlfriend off his lap and got to his feet. "Don't use that tone when you're talking about Hogwarts. You know _nothing_ about it."

"I just want to know how long the ride was," Serena muttered.

"Well, you should use more respect when you're talking about it."

"It's just a school!"

"Wrong!" Draco shouted. "It is more than just a school. It institution for magical learning. It is the only place like it in England. We learn everything from Potions to History of Magic to Ancient Runes—that place you went to may be just a _school, _you mudblood but Hogwarts is greater than that."

"Don't call me a mudblood!" Serena snarled.

"Hey, stop!" hissed Mina. "Draco, you're not very fond of Hogwarts. You never liked Dumbledore."

"Yes, that's true," Draco sighed.

"Mina, just tell me how long it will be until we get there," Serena said tiredly.

"About an hour," Mina answered.

"Then I'll spend that remaining hour on the train somewhere else," Serena muttered.

"Why?" Mina inquired. "Was it something I said?"

Serena grabbed her bag. "No—it's what your boyfriend over there said. By the way, Malfoy, _Sugar Pink_ doesn't suit you."

"What?" Draco mumbled as Serena walked out. He brought his hand to his lips and felt the sticky remains of Mina's lipstick.

"Sorry," Mina said softly.

Serena looked around for another compartment. Where did Luna go? She seemed to have disappeared when they all got on the train. As she came up the train, a door open and she bumped into a small pink haired first year.

"Hey!" Serena cried. "Watch where you're going, you little brat!"

"It's not my fault you're clumsy, Serena," the girl muttered.

"What?" Serena gasped. "How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, er, never mind," the girl said, "I guess I'm just….psychic…" she strode passed Serena and let out a sigh. 'That was close.'

Serena heard laughter from a compartment to her right. She peeked through the glass and saw her younger cousin Luna with Harry Potter and his friends. "Hey, Luna, I was wondering where you went off too."

Luna glanced up. "Where were you?"

"I was with Mina and Draco," Serena replied with a sigh. "I didn't want to sit with them anymore."

"Can't blame you," Harry stated.

"Room for one more?" Serena questioned as she looked over the packed compartment. Besides Harry and his friends, there were two other people Serena hadn't met yet.

"Always," said Hermione.

"Thanks," Serena pushed her bag in the hanging overhead and took the space Harry made for her. Serena looked at the redheaded girl by the window. "Hello, I'm Serena—Luna's cousin."

"Oh yeah, Luna's told me about you," she said brightly as she shook Serena's hand. "We're in the same year. I'm Ginny Weasley."

Serena looked from Ginny to Ron. "I guessed you two must be related."

"Yeah," Ginny said with a shrug, "we are."

"Who're you?" Serena asked the sandy haired boy holding a toad.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he answered softly and shuffling his toad to his other hand, reached over to shake Serena's. Serena paused then shook Neville's hand.

"Hi Neville," she said, "Um, what's the name of your toad?"

"Trevor," he replied, looking at him.

"Tell us a bit more about Salem, Serena," Ron said.

"Well, we don't have to wear our uniforms all the time," Serena said.

"Seriously?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah," Serena said, "just wear them for special meetings and stuff. Oh, and we go on field trips all the time."

"Field trips?" Ron asked excitedly. "We never go on field trips!"

"Where would we go?" Neville asked grimly. "Especially now?"

"Yeah, the closest things to field trips here would be Hogsmead Weekends," said Harry casually.

"I'd love to go on a field trip," Hermione stated thoughtfully, "it would really help us for our NEWT's."

Serena continued to tell her new friends about Salem Witches Institute, asked questions about Hogwarts and whatnot. Despite leaving all her friends back in Salem and going to a completely new school, she was happy that she was able to meet new friends really fast. Then when she started to feel better, Hermione announced they were arriving.

"Oh, we should be getting into our robes," she said.

"Oh great," Serena groaned, reaching into her bag. "Do we really have to wear these all the time?"

"Just about," Hermione answered.

Luna had to help Serena with her tie. It would take forever for Serena to finally get the hang of it. By the time Serena was all dressed, they pulled into Hogsmead Station.

"You'll be crossing the lake with Hagrid," Ron informed as they came off the train.

"Who?" Serena asked.

Harry pointed to the big man with long dark hair and a beard. He was calling for all the first years. "Him."

"You sure?" Serena asked, staring at the man as he gathered the first years together like a herd of sheep. "I'm not a first year though."

"Yeah, but you need to get sorted," Hermione said.

"Hope you're in Gryffindor!" Harry called as he went to the coaches with his friends.

"Me too," Serena sighed.

"Firs' years, firs' years!" the large man named Hagrid called. Serena came up to him. "Ah, yeh must be the new student?"

"Yeah, I'm Serena White," Serena replied.

"Well, get in," Hagrid said, pointing to a boat with other first years. Serena sat in it to see the same pink haired girl sitting in it.

"Oh, hello," the pink haired girl said.

"Hi," Serena muttered. 'I still can't believe I'm doing this.' She added mentally.

They rowed to the other side of the lake. Serena glanced at the water a couple of times and wondered what was lurking below. She thought it was best not to think of it.

Se followed Hagrid and the first years inside and he left the group with a stern looking woman with graying brown hair in a bun.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid, he nodded to Serena, "and the new student."

"Thank you, Hagrid" said Professor McGonagall and Hagrid left. Professor McGonagall looked the lot over and told them about the four houses. Serena crossed her fingers in her pocket when McGonagall mentioned Gryffindor. When McGonagall was done, she led the new students to the Great Hall. Serena took in a deep breath as she looked the place over. She never thought how large it was. The dining room at Salem Witches was nowhere near this big.

"Whoa," Serena mumbled, looking up the enchanted starry ceiling. "Cool…" She paused or a moment to gaze at the ceiling. The moon was unusually large. Serena brought her head back down and followed McGonagall. Sitting on a stool was the Sorting Hat and it broke into song. Serena rubbed her forehead. She forgot that the Sorting Hat sang every year.

"Now it is time for the sorting," she said, picking up an old black hat. "We will start with our transfer student from Salem Witches Institute, Serena White."

"Go Serena!" Her cousin Mina shouted in a whisper.

Serena stepped forward and sat on the stool McGonagall indicated. Feeling foolish, she tapped her fingertips on her knees. This _thing _was supposed to pick her destiny? Why couldn't she just pick one? Why not fill out a little survey and the Headmaster would send her to her house? Serena had little faith in the hat but it seemed to place her cousins well. She hoped it would make a right choice.

After about a minute on her head, the hat spoke to her. "Interesting. Never before have I had to sort an individual like you. I find great courage in you—so great that you are willing to die fighting for what you believe in."

"Huh?" Serena asked the hat in disbelief. "Me? Fight? You must be joking."

"Ah, but it is true," the Sorting Hat insisted. "You are not afraid to make sacrifices. You are very loyal to your friends, would do anything for them, even die for them."

"I don't wanna die," Serena mumbled, tapping her knees nervously. "Just hurry and sort me, please! People are _staring!"_

"Yes, much courage and loyalty. You believe greatly in justice and things that are right. You would find to the death for them."

"But I'm not a fighter," Serena whispered, "I'm not…I'm just an ordinary girl, just an ordinary witch."

"Ordinary? Wrong. I haven't found many with the qualities you possess. There are two houses here that will guarantee you success. There is one that you wish to belong to than the others. You are brave and daring, kind and caring and I find that you are most suited for…"

Serena crossed her fingers inside her pocket. "Please say…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Serena grinned broadly and took the hat off her head. As she made her way to the Gryffindor table, her cousin Mina was throwing a fit.

"Gryffindor? I don't believe it! She's supposed to be in Slytherin with me!" She groaned and folded her arms. "Stupid Sorting Hat…"

"You made it," Harry smiled as Serena took the seat next to him. "That's excellent."

"I know," Serena stated, "too bad my cousin Mina doesn't' think so."

Serena nodded over to Mina and Harry looked at her. Catching his brilliant eyes, Mina gasped, turned red and began talking to Malfoy. Harry groaned.

"Why does she bother talking to him?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Beats me," Serena said.

"I don't even think he likes her," said Harry.

"You're probably right," Serena agreed.

They turned their attention to the group of first years being sorted. Ron bellyached as usual about the wait and Serena could agree with him. She would have to eat as much as possible since she would be spending her breakfast time doing detention. Biting her lip, she put her hand to her stomach.

"I hope this is over with soon," Serena groaned, "I'm starving!"

"We're not even through the 'G's yet," said Ron.

"Gray, Rini," McGonagall called.

The girl with the pink pigtails handed her gray kitten to another first year then stepped forward and sat on the stool. She didn't care where she ended up. All that mattered to her was that she would be able to do her task.

"You have a keen mind, I see," said the Hat, "but there is something more than wisdom you seek. Something you won't stop at nothing until you've got it. You are brave, loyal and ambitious. I must be very careful where I put you."

"I really don't care," Rini whispered, "just put me anywhere. Whatever you think that will help me the most."

"Yes, I see," the Sorting Hat commented, "you would do well in any of the houses. I sense a familiarity in you. I have sorted one or two like yourself. I find that you will do well in…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rini got to her feet and removed the hat. She seemed tolerant with the Hat's choice. If it would help her getting her parents together, that was fine. She thanked the girl for holding Diana and sat on the edge of the Slytherin Table.

'Geez,' Rini thought, 'they don't look really friendly.'

The sorting continued and Serena played around with her silverware. Then finally the last person was declared a Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood to his feet.

"Let the feast begin," he said.

"Oh yes!" Serena exclaimed as all the platters filled up with delicious looking food. She stabbed a couple slabs of roast beef and placed it on her plate, two Yorkshire puddings and a spoon full of new potatoes. Licking her lips she drizzled it with gravy.

"I forgot how good English food was!" Serena said, biting into a Yorkshire pudding. "I miss Yorkshires!"

Serena cut her meat with her knife, laid it down and ate a piece with her fork. She ate halfway through her meal the American way until she noticed a few students looking at her.

"Sorry," Serena mumbled, "I haven't gotten the hang of eating with my knife and fork yet. Why do you guys eat with your fork and knife all the time?"

"Me dad says in the olden times they used to eat with their hand and a knife," Seamus Finnigan said, "so they could stab someone's hand when they tried to steal their food."

"Oh," Serena said, "that's a good idea, I guess."

"So who's that woman that sorted us?" Serena asked between mouthfuls.

"That's Head of our House," Hermione answered, "and the Transfiguration Teacher, Professor McGonagall."

"Transfiguration?" Serena inquired, "That's my favorite subject!"

"Well, that's good. She gives us loads of homework," Ron groaned, "too much if you ask me."

"No she doesn't, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, for us being in her house," Ron stated, "I'd say she gives us too much."

"Don't start thinking just because you're head boy you'll get less homework," said Hermione.

"Oh, whatever," Ron muttered.

"What's with those two?" Serena asked Harry.

"Dunno, they're always arguing about something," said Harry.

Serena shrugged and helped herself to some more roast beef. She caught the eye of Professor Shields at the staff table. He was grinning as he reached for his glass. He raised it as if doing a toast. Grumbling, Serena piled food onto her plate.

'I can't believe I've serving detention already!' Serena thought. 'Well, I am making sure I'll be full for tomorrow!'

Serena shoveled food into her mouth, nearly choking on it. The Gryffindors at the table stared.

"Damn, girl," said Dean Thomas, "slow down! There's plenty to go around."

Serena swallowed her mouthful and skewered a new potato. "I have to eat as much as I can tonight because I won't be able to eat breakfast."

"How come?" Dean asked.

"I'll be in detention," she groaned as she ate her potato.

"But today's the first day of term," Harry stated as he turned to her. "How could you get detention already?"

Serena shrugged. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher thought I needed some discipline." She nodded to Darien up at the staff table. The Gryffindors around her followed her gaze.

"Hey, I know him," said Ron, "I knew he looked familiar when we came in."

"You know him?" Serena asked. "I'm sorry…"

"He was in the same year as my brother Percy," Ron explained, "a prefect as well. They really didn't along very well." Ron suddenly paled. "Oh no, I hope he doesn't start giving me detention too!"

"There looks to be extra teachers this year," Hermione pointed out. "Who you reckon those women are?"

Serena didn't look up as she was still trying to fill her stomach up and looking at Darien made her want to be sick. Harry and other Gryffindors looked at the staff table. Hermione indicated the women sitting on the far end of the table. One had long greenish-black hair, wearing dark red robes and the one next to her had short light brown hair wearing dark blue robes.

"I'm not sure who they are, Hermione," said Harry. "It doesn't look like anyone else is missing."

"Oh man, I hope we do not have to take extra classes!" Ron fumed.

"Better not or I'm leaving before I even get started," Serena grunted.

The main course finished and many different puddings appeared on the tables. Serena squealed with glee as she grabbed as many as she could. "Rhubarb and apple crumble—custard! I miss that stuff! Oh wow—trifle!"

Rini looked up from the Slytherin table to her future mother. "I see some things never do change." She sighed and went on eating her desert while other Slytherins conversed.

"Nice hair," said one of the first year boys to her right.

"Oh, thanks," Rini smiled.

"What spell did you use?" the Slytherin asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean, spell? It's my natural color."

A Slytherin girl laughed. "No way! That's impossible. You had to have had some hair changing potion or something."

"But it _is_ my natural color," Rini insisted.

"Well, whether it is real or not," said a boy, "you ought to change it. You can't be in Slytherin with hair like that."

"You've got a problem with my hair?"

He nodded.

"Well, too bad because my hair's staying like this!" Rini hissed.

"It's so stupid!"

"Hey!" Rini shouted.

"Leave her alone!" snarled a pug faced girl with brown hair. "I happen to like it!"

"Oh, you do, do you?" said the boy.

"Yeah, and if you want to start something with me," she went on, "think again—my sister's a prefect you know!"

She nodded to the seventh year girl with the same pug-like face but with darker hair. She was trying to get the attention of Draco Malfoy.

"Oooh, your sister's a prefect, I'd better be careful!"

"You're just jealous because your hair's not pink," the girl muttered, causing Rini to start guffawing into her custard.

"Who would want to have pink hair?" he demanded as a few others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I would," she said with a shrug, "it'd be nice for a change."

"Oh shove it, Rose Parkinson," grunted a dark haired girl. "You'd look like a real dummy with pink hair."

"Well, that's your opinion," Rose groaned. She turned to Rini. "Really—how did you get your hair that pink? Did you eat a lot of bubble gum flavored beans and they changed your hair?"

"No, seriously," Rini insisted, "this my real hair color."

"It is?" Rose inquired, taking hold of Rini's bubble gum colored hair. "No way…you were born with pink hair? You had no spells to make it this way?"

"It's real," said Rini firmly.

"Wow," Rose mumbled and she looked up at her sister. "Pansy! Come check out this girl's hair!"

"Oh no," Rini frowned as the dark haired, pug-faced seventh year came over.

"What is it, Rose?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Look at this girls hair!" Rose said excitedly, pulling on Rini's hair and making her wince. "It's pink! And she didn't do a spell to it or anything!"

"Really?" Pansy questioned, looking at Rini. "You're not a—oh—what are they called—wizards that can change their appearance—oh crumbs--they're…"

"Metamorphmagus," Blaise Zabini whispered.

"Yeah! A Metamorphmagus! Are you one of those?"

"Um, no," said Rini, "as far as I know, I've always looked like this."

"I wish I had pink hair," said Pansy. "Then maybe Draco would notice me more."

"Yeah, right," muttered a seventh year down the table.

"Hey, quiet you!"

'Maybe I should've disguised myself a little,' Rini thought, looking down at her bowl of custard.

* * *

After eating four helpings of roast beef, sausages and mashed potatoes, Yorkshire puddings and two of every desert, Serena felt absolutely stuffed and sleepy. She folded her arms on the table and put her forehead on them.

"Wake me when it's over," she moaned.

She didn't even get the chance to fall asleep when the remains of the food disappeared and Dumbledore came to his feet. Harry roused her awake and she slapped his arm away.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"Serena, wake up, Dumbledore's about to speak!" he hissed, elbowing her in the ribs slightly.

Serena pushed herself up and propped her chin in her hand. "Oh, please be quick. I ate too much."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore brightly. "I believe this will be an exciting new year for all of you, despite the latest events concerning Lord Voldemort."

There were a few scattered gasps around the great hall but Dumbledore didn't look the least bit afraid.

"In these times we must be careful, and vigilant as Mad Eye Moody would say," Dumbledore went on, "but that doesn't mean we still can't enjoy ourselves. There will be some changes, some surprises this year. Let us start first with the three up here." He nodded to Professor Shields and the other unknown women to stand.

"May I introduce to you Professor Darien Shields, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore informed. There were a few people who recognized him as a student here a little more than three years ago. Some girls gasped and whispered about his good looks.

"I am sorry to inform you that our wise—yet—dead History of Magic teacher Professor Binns has finished his unfinished business we must say," said Dumbledore and there were many sighs of relief around the room. "And had crossover."

"Finally," Ron mumbled.

"Our new teacher here, Moira Ovile will take his place," Dumbledore informed as Professor Ovile took a bow.

"Wow," said Ron, "not only is she alive but she's _thriving_!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"She is really beautiful," Seamus Finnigan nodded in agreement. "I think I'll be able to stay awake in class from now on."

"Same with me," said Dean Thomas.

"Oh, boys," Hermione groaned.

"And as well, our Flying Lessons teacher and Quidditch Referee Madame Hooch has decided to retire," Dumbledore said, "but do not worry," Dumbledore held up his finger before the Quidditch Players had a fit. "Quidditch will still continue on! Madame Amara McCloud will take her place."

Madame McCloud nodded at the students, her hands planted on her hips.

"Please welcome our new arrivals to Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated and the hall erupted in applause. The three new professors bowed graciously and took their seats. Serena couldn't take her eyes off them. Why did she have a feeling that she'd seen them somewhere?"

"I trust you make them feel welcome," Dumbledore said hopefully. "Quidditch Tryouts will take place next Friday time for those of you wishing to participate. Now for another surprise. In addition to our Halloween Feast, we will have a Masquerade Ball."

"Not another one!" Ron buried his face in his hands.

"What are you mad about?" Ginny demanded. "Fred and George gave you new dress robes."

Some didn't look happy about wearing dress robes again. They began talking amongst themselves how they didn't know they had to get them. Others were ecstatic began talking about who they were going with and what they were going to wear. Dumbledore told them to be silent again.

"This will be different from the Yule Ball three years ago," Dumbledore told them. "It will not be so formal. In the Masquerade ball you are free to be creative, wear costumes. No need to wear dress robes. Come dressed as a vampire or a monkey, just don't come as a witch or wizard, that's too easy."

"Well, there goes my idea," Serena muttered.

"We will have games, dancing and our musical guest will be the Star Brothers featuring Michelle Murdock."

"Michelle Murdock, here?" a few Ravenclaws said.

"Her music is so beautiful!"

"I've always wanted to see the Star Brothers in person!" Parvarti said excitedly to her friend Lavender. "The lead singer Steven is absolutely gorgeous!"

"I know," Lavender said, "and Tyler's always been my favorite!"

"The who?" Serena asked but before the girls could answer Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, I see most of you are looking forward to this already," Dumbledore smiled, "The rules still apply as it did for the Yule Ball, only for fourth years and up. Third years can come if invited and upperclassman."

The first to third years groaned. "And I had a good idea for a costume too!"

"More information will be posted on the notice boards around the school," Dumbledore explained, "now, Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked me to remind you that Fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-Yos, Exploding Snap and others are prohibited in Hogwarts. The list will be outside his office for viewing. You will receive your course schedules tomorrow at breakfast. Now off you trot!"

"Hermione, before anyone else asks you," Ron said as he got to his feet, "you're coming with me to that ball!"

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"I mean—will you come with me, please?" Ron rephrased softly.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I suppose I will."

"Excellent."

Serena put her hands in her pockets as she followed her new housemates. "Hey, who are the Star Brothers again? And this Michelle Murdock person?"

"Michelle Murdock is a violin player," said Lavender, "she's quite good if you like that sort of thing. But the Star Brothers are absolute dreamboats if you ask me! Why couldn't they come play earlier?"

"No idea," said Parvarti, "I wish they played for the Yule Ball instead of the Weird Sisters."

"The Weird Sisters weren't so bad," said Dean Thomas.

"I'm not saying they were," Parvarti told him, "I'm just saying the Star Brothers are better. Haven't you heard of them, Serena?"

"No, not unless they came to play in America," Serena stated.

"Well, now you'll get your chance to see them," Lavender said excitedly. "They are quite a new band anyway."

"They're so gorgeous," said Parvarti dreamily, reminding Serena about her cousin Mina. "Steven's the lead singer. Nathan's the keyboard player and Tyler plays guitar. My personal favorite is Steven. He's more outgoing and likes to flirt!"

"Hey, can you tell me where the Defense Against the Dark Arts class is?" Serena inquired. "I have detention with Professor Shields tomorrow during breakfast."

"Detention already?" Parvarti questioned, taken back. "What'd you do?"

"I um, accidentally hit him in the head with a paper ball," Serena answered.

"That's really bad luck," said Lavender, "but at least he's good looking."

"It's right here on the first floor," said Parvarti, "we're about to pass it—yeah, there it is." She pointed at the door for the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. "Too bad you'll have to come all the day down here from Gryffindor tower."

"How far do we have to go?" Serena wondered.

"We're on the seventh floor," Hermione informed.

"Oh great…" Serena groaned. "I'm having loads of fun already."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

I thought I would be able to include Serena's detention but this chapter became rather long. But it will be in the next one, I promise! I'm sure you're all wondering about that. And yes, if you're wondering, the Star Brothers are the Three Lights, well sorta. They're actually look-alikes not the "real" starlight's. I was trying to think of a musical guest for the Masquerade Ball and went for Three Lights look-alikes, kind of like the British version of the Three Lights. Their names: Seiya/Steven, Taiki/Tyler, Yaten/Nathan are about as close as I could get them. Seiya's new name was tough.

I know "Star Brothers" is not very original. I tried thinking of something but I was kind of thinking of the "Hanson Brothers" at the same time, so yeah, there you go.

There will be two other challenges for Jay Fanficlover I'll be doing in the future.

1: "Awakening of the Blood Moon" Chaos possess another victim and makes a new army of Sailor Animamates and attacks Crystal Tokyo during the 68th century when Reenie is sixteen. She is sent to Hogwarts to be safe, but how long will that last? Set in year 6. 

2: "Mere Memory" Voldemort sends Lucius Malfoy to Japan with Tom's enchanted diary to find an old warlock in hopes to fix it so Voldemort can fuse with Tom Riddle and become stronger. However, Lucius Malfoy runs with the scouts and loses the diary.

There is another one that is a Lucius/Serena story and I labled it "Earth Bound Evil." I'm not feeling very inspired for this fic but this is open for anyone who wants to do it. Check with Jay if you wanna do 'em. I'm also going to do a request "From out of the Past and into the Dreams of the Present" for Mae-E. Not sure when this will be up though.


	5. Detention With Darien

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. This fic is a challenge from Jay Fanficlover.

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 4**

**Detention with Darien**

"Hey Serena!"

"Five more minutes," Serena mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up!"

Serena opened one eye. She made out a blurry Lavender and Parvarti. Hermione had already gone downstairs.

"What?" Serena asked. "Hey…where am I?"

"You're in Gryffindor tower," Lavender said softly, "don't you remember where you are?"

Serena rolled to her back and pushed herself up. She looked the room over and realized she wasn't in Salem Witches anymore. It was real. She really was at Hogwarts.

"Oh, yeah," Serena groaned, rubbing her head.

"Serena, don't you have detention with Professor Shields in thirty minutes?" Parvarti questioned, looking at her watch.

"Detention!" Serena cried. "Oh man, I forgot!"

"Having succeeded in waking Serena up, Lavender and Parvarti made to leave the dormitory. "See you after breakfast."

"Don't say breakfast!" Serena cried, pulling on her shirt. "I can't have any—hey—wait! I need help with this stupid tie!"

Serena grabbed her tie and approached the girls. Lavender clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"You don't know how to put on a tie?"

"I didn't have to wear my uniform all the time back in Salem Witches!" Serena exclaimed.

"You didn't?" Parvarti asked, amused. "You could wear what you wanted?"

"Yeah, just about," Serena ravished her tie. "Would either of you tie this for me? I might end up choking myself…"

Lavender shrugged and tied Serena's tie for her. Saying a quick thank you, Serena turned back to her trunk to pull out her skirt while Parvarti and Lavender left. When Serena finished dressing, her stomach grumbled.

"Oh shut up!" she hissed at it as she grabbed her bag. "Don't you start!"

Despite the changing staircases, trick steps and Peeves the Poltergeist; Serena managed to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom right on time.

"I'm—I'm—here—here!" Serena gasped, pulling herself into a desk. "Here, P-Professor—"she took in a deep breath and a gulp. "Shields!"  
Darien glanced at his pocket watch and grinned. "Ah, you're spot on, Miss White. Excellent."

While Serena was trying to catch her breath, Darien rose to his feet and approached her desk. "Oh no, Miss White. Not there."

"Err—what?"

"Please sit at the desk front and center."

"Front and center?"

"Yes, near mine, please."

"Oh—all right," she panted as she swaggered to the indicated desk?

"I presume you've brought all your parchment?"

"All of it, sir?" Serena asked nervously, toppling over the chair she was about to sit in.

"Yes."

"You want me to use all of my parchment for my lines? But what about my lessons?"

Darien laughed. "Well, surely you won't be using _all _of it for one day."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"It would just be good for you to bring as much as you have," Darien stated, "depending on how long you're going to do your lines."

"Oh…okay," Serena mumbled. She pulled her parchment, quill and ink bottle and put it on her table. "What will I write?"

"You will write—'I will not throw objects at those in authority.'"

Serena suppressed a laugh. "That's it?"

"Yes—I doubt I'm not the only person you've thrown a paper ball at, Miss White."

"But…"

"Just write the lines," Darien said, "and I expect that you go by them too. You are not to throw anything at anyone in authority. That goes with teachers, ministry members, prefects…"

"But I can throw things at anyone else, right?" Serena questioned with a hint of the grin. She knew of a couple of jerks in Hogwarts, what if she threw something at them? It'd be okay, as long as they weren't somebody in authority.

Darien gave her a 'don't-you-get-smart-with-me' look. Serena cleared her throat and took the top of her ink bottle.

"I'll get right on those!" she said in a fake cheery voice. "How long do I go for?"

"Until I say you can stop," said Darien. "Now start!"

"Yes sir!"

Serena inked her quill and began her lines. Darien watched her for about a minute and began pacing the room. Serena looked at the clock. Perhaps there was a way she could sneak a bit of food.

"Professor?" she asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss White?" he came to her desk. "What is it?"

"I was wondering," she said with a big smile, "if I could leave in fifteen minutes so I could pick up my schedule? Then I could probably finish these lines later?"

"Oh, there will be no need for that," Darien said with an equally large grin, though his looked rather devilish. "I had your head of house bring me your course schedule already."

"Really?" Serena felt her heart sink.

"Yes, let me get that for you," Darien walked to his desk, opened a drawer and handed it to her. "Oh and look at that—your first period is _Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

"You're kidding!" Serena shrieked, snatching it from him and examining it so close that it touched her nose.

"Yes, rather _convenient, _isn't it?" Darien asked slyly.

_Convenient? _Serena thought madly. _For you maybe!_

Darien grinned and continued to pace the room, arranging a few things as he went. Serena looked her schedule over closely. It couldn't be.

DOUBLE DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

POTIONS

LUNCH

DOUBLE TRANSFIGURATION

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES.

It was impossible. Not only did she have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Shields, but it was a double class, then immediately after that she had Potions—always her least favorite class—in a dungeon with the Head of Slytherin House and his house. Care of Magical Creatures didn't sound too bad, but it was also with the Slytherins. She didn't want to be with them twice in one day! How was she going to do this? She still had her books upstairs in the Gryffindor tower, there was no way she'd get to them in time to get to the dungeons for Potions.

Serena cleared her throat. "Oh, Professor, what about my books?"

"Your books?"

"Yes, you see," Serena said, "I have potions immediately after and that's in the dungeon."

"Oh, surely you know how to use a Summing Charm, Miss White?" Darien teased. "You are not a first year."

"I know," said Serena.

"Five minutes before class you can just summon the things you need," Darien told her. "Now, please continue those lines. You haven't much time until class starts and I'll need your undivided attention then."

"Yes sir," Serena groaned and she went back to write her lines. _I will not throw objects at those in authority. I will not throw objects at those in authority._

A house elf hurried into the room holding a plate of food and a cup of tea.

"Pippy is bringing your breakfast, sir…" he said.

"Yes, thank you," said Darien, "please put it on my desk."

Serena wished the house elf didn't have walk by her to put it on Darien's desk. The smell of bacon, eggs and toast made her stomach growl. She watched longingly and looked back at her lines. The house elf bowed a couple of times before leaving the classroom.

"Don't think about food," Serena told herself, "Just write! Write! Don't—no—no food! Don't start thinking about food—oh that looks good—no, Serena, think about the lines!"

"Miss White, you're speaking to yourself," Darien stated.

"Was I?" Serena asked sweetly, glancing up.

"Yes you were," he said in an equally sweet voice. He came to her desk, placed his hands down and leaned forward. "Don't do that!"

Serena flinched and when she looked up at him, she froze. Yes, he was kind of mad, perhaps he was only playing but the man's eyes…were so blue. They were arguably the most beautiful eyes she had ever looked into. He was saying something about not saying a word while she was writing her lines, that he wanted her to be quiet—but she just wasn't listening. She was lost in his gaze. His eyes were as blue as the sea.

'For a big jerk,' Serena thought, 'he's got gorgeous eyes. Mina is right—he is dreamy.'

"Now get on those lines, Miss White," Darien said coolly, "you're not even halfway down the page. Honestly…"

"Eh—oh! Yes, Professor Shields!"

Darien sat behind his desk and began eating his breakfast. Serena watched him for a moment and felt hungry again. She sighed and continued working on her lines. Thinking that she had a Sugar Quill in hand, she sucked on it and began spitting.

"You all right, Miss White?"

"Yes," said Serena.

"Did you your quill was a Sugar Quill?"

"Umm," said Serena, "er, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because I sometimes thought my ordinary quill was a Sugar Quill too sometimes," Darien answered, "and in classes I'd suck on them when I was trying to think and I wouldn't get the taste I was expecting. It's not the same, is it?"

Serena was wondering why he was telling her this. Serena laughed nervously. "Yeah, glad it's not just me."

"It happens all the time," said Darien, "don't worry about it." He went back to being serious. "But you shouldn't have to be trying to think, Miss White. You are writing lines here, not an essay and it should be easy. Continue now, would you?"

"Er, yes, yes sir!" Serena cleared her throat, inked her quill and returned to writing her lines. Every now and then she accidentally wrote the word "food" or "hungry" or "toast" and she would have to keep crossing them out. Hearing her cross out words, Darien looked up.

"Something the matter, Miss White?"

"Huh? What?" Serena asked. "Oh, no. I'm fine."

"I heard you crossing out words."

"Yeah, I misspelled something," she lied, "it's all right."

"What word? Shall I spell it out for you?"

"I know how to spell!" Serena snapped.

Darien raised his eyebrow. "Miss White, you may need to spend another day of detention writing 'I will not snap at teachers' as well if you keep that up. I was only trying to help."

"Well, I got it," Serena muttered, "thanks though."

His gorgeous deep blue eyes narrowed. "Fine. Just be sure to write those lines correctly. They wouldn't be of much use if the words are misspelled, would they?"

Groaning, Serena went back to writing her lines as Darien went back to his breakfast. It was the worst detention Serena could think of. Skipping breakfast, writing lines while her teacher was eating in _front _of her! The injustice of it all!

Darien put his fork down and reached for his tea. As he did so, he accidentally knocked a pile of papers to the floor. He let out a groan of disappointment.

"Would you like some help, Professor Shields?" Serena asked.

"No thank you," he said as he got up. "I've got it. Just work on your lines."

Darien got down and began arranging his papers. Serena looked at his plate and then back to Darien. After looking back and forth to Darien and his plate for three times.. His eyes were on the floor. He looked pretty busy and he'd be there for a while. Temptation was getting the better of her. Serena had to act. She was starving and she had to have nourishment!

It would be so easy. His desk was just within arm lengths. She could grab something with out him knowing. She leaned forward; trying not to make any noise and in one quick movement she took a strip of bacon from his plate. She made a small sound of triumph as she bit into it. Darien was still putting his papers together, muttering about he didn't even know what the heck they were.

"This isn't the lesson I wrote for the first years…or is it? Didn't I label these?"

Serena tried not to laugh. It was kind of cute to watch him talk to himself. Poor Professor Shields---he must've been feeling so insecure for his first day teaching!

Darien sighed, put the papers back into a nice pile and began to rise to his feet. Serena's eyes widened and she shoved the rest of the bacon into her mouth. Darien placed the papers back on the corner of his desk and Serena picked her quill back up and went back to her lines. Darien looked back at his plate and noticed that one strip of bacon was missing.

"Miss White?"

"Mmm?" Serena's mouth was still full of bacon. She kept her eyes down on her paper and was scribbling her lines that they didn't even look legible.

"Did you take my bacon?" he questioned.

"Hmm-mmm."

Darien wasn't convinced. "Then…where is it?"

"Mmhummem."

She shrugged her shoulders. She had to do something. Get rid of the evidence! But she couldn't' swallow it now. It was too big of a chunk of bacon! She moved her hands toward her mouth in an attempt to bite it half. She moved her tongue toward her teeth to build up more saliva. She had to break that thing down! Why he have to have bacon? Why didn't he have cereal instead? It'd been so easy to just take a bite of cereal, or porridge or something and he wouldn't know!

Darien came to her desk and put his hands on the side of it. He looked her right in the eye. He had only looked at the first chapter of Legilimency but maybe if he concentrated hard enough, he'd know if she'd be lying.

"Did you eat my bacon?"

Her lips parted but her teeth remained tightly clenched. "Neeerroow." Boy, it was had to talk with your mouth closed!

"What was that?" Darien questioned. "Sounded like a meow. Think you're funny now, do ya? Trying to act like a kitten, are we?"

Serena shook her head.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me."

Serena took one huge gulp, then another. It was difficult but she cleaned her mouth out. Slowly, she opened her mouth and he pulled down her chin. Her eyes bulged and she felt her jaw pop.

"Lift your tongue up—come on!"

Serena was reminded why she hated dentists. It wasn't just the pain of the drill but they were able to tell what she ate for breakfast with all the fancy things they used to clean teeth. Here he was examining her mouth. It was the stupidest thing but it was funny too.

"Hmm," Darien let go of her mouth and stepped back. "I didn't find a bacon strip in there…" he took both her hands and she felt really, really weird.

"Professor?" Serena asked softly. "What are you doing?"

"Your index finger looks kind of shiny, Miss White," he said in an 'I-got-you-now' tone.

"Sweat," she lied, "from holding my quill. My hands get really sweaty when I write, you see."

Darien bent his head down to sniff her finger. Serena pulled her hand away and laughed.

"Professor, I can't you let you do that!" she exclaimed. "You don't know where my hand's been. It must smell….really bad!"

"I'll take my chances," Darien took her hand again and sniffed it, twice. He thought he smelt bacon but it smelt like ink, paper, perfume among other things. He sniffed one more time because perfume smelt rather sweet.

"Er?" Serena mumbled.

"I can't really detect any bacon on your finger," said Darien, "your perfume is too strong."

"No it isn't!" Serena hissed, leaning forward threateningly.

Seeing a brownish speck in her teeth near the gum, Darien leaned down again and brought his face far too close to hers. He was looking at her with those blue eyes again. Would he stop that?

"Open your mouth again, please," he said ever so politely.

Serena parted her mouth and looked up at the ceiling. Darien chuckled.

"Ahh, I believe I see a tiny piece of _bacon _between your teeth that I might have missed before, Miss White," Darien smiled and he brought his face closer, taking a whiff of her breath. "Ah, and I smell bacon. You are guilty of eating a teacher's breakfast, Miss White. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"All right, I'm sorry!" Serena wailed and for some reason, threw her arms around his waist. Darien flinched and looked down at her surprise. Why did he feel this wasn't the _first _time something like this happened to him?

"I couldn't help it! I ate as much as I could for dinner last night, really! But I got a problem—I like food—a lot! I saw your plate and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, Professor! I won't do it again, I promise!"

"All right!" Darien tried to push her off him. "All right! I accept your apology."

"Are you going to give me more detention?" she asked, pulling away with her hands close to her mouth.

"Well, certainly not during meal times!" Darien retorted, backing off. He couldn't believe her action. It made him feel really insecure for some reason. He looked at the clock and back to his student. "Oh, go ahead and have some breakfast, get your books. You can finish your detention tonight right after dinner."

"Oh, thank you, thank you Professor Shields!" Serena jumped to her feet, threw her things into her bag and ran out the door.

His breakfast now cold and his appetite gone, Darien walked back to his desk and made his plate vanish. "That girl is crazy…"

* * *

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Parvarti asked in surprise as Serena sat down and began to pile scrambled eggs on her plate. "Why aren't you in detention with Professor Shields?"

"Well, I got really hungry," Serena answered before she took a mouthful, "so Professor Shields said I can do it tonight instead."

"That's it?" Lavender inquired. "Come on, Serena, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Serena muttered, "what makes you think I did something?" Serena began to shovel food into her mouth and when she was halfway through her plate, she heard a drawling voice behind her.

"Hello, White."

Serena swallowed her mouthful of egg and turned around to see Draco Malfoy wearing a smirk.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she demanded.

"Did you see your schedule?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Then you'd notice that your first day will be with the Slytherins twice. Your cousin Mina is rather excited."

"She asked you to tell me that?" Serena demanded, looking for Mina over his shoulder. She was surprised Mina wasn't squealing all over the place, hanging onto Draco's arm and saying how excited she could spend two classes together on their first day. Serena could only suspect she had left already to avoid Harry Potter.

"Well, no, not in so many words," Draco grinned, "well, I'll see you in Potions…and again in Careof Magical Creatures. Don't be afraid to take my hand, Hagrid tends to have us work with monsters."

"Oh get real, Malfoy," Serena got to her feet. "Even if we work with a Chimera and someone's attacked, it won't be your hand I'll be taking. I'll probably be running."

Talking to Draco Malfoy had made her lose her appetite. Wy was he flirting with her? She was a Gryffindor, her mother was a squib and her father was a muggle. To him and the rest of Slytherin house except her cousin, she was considered a Mudblood. Maybe Draco Malfoy just wanted to make Mina jealous.

"I should've stayed in detention," Serena grumbled as she left the Great Hall. Since class would be starting soon anyway, she went back up to Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately, she forgot about the trick step Parvarti warned her about and her foot got stuck.

"Auggh!" Serena exclaimed, waving her arms about.

"Hey, Serena, you all right?" called a familiar voice. She looked up to see Harry Potter coming toward her with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"My foot's stuck!" she exclaimed, pulling on the railing.

"Don't worry, it's only your first day," Hermione said softly. "You'll remember to jump it later."

"Yeah," Ron stated, "don't feel bad. Neville keeps forgetting about jumping it too."

Hermione glared at him. "Ron!"

"What? It's true…"

Harry took hold of Serena's arm and pulled her off the step. Serena grinned sheepishly

"Thanks, Harry," she said, "I've just come to get my books."

"Okay," said Harry with a shrug, "we'll wait for you."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"You'll need us so you wont get lost," Ron told her simply, "I never got anywhere on time on my first day."

Serena shrugged, "okay, I'll be right down."

Serena hurried to the girl's dormitory, opened her trunk and grabbed her books for Defense Against the Dark Arts and for Potions. Just as they promised, Harry and his friends waited for her at the same staircase and they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts together.

"How was detention?" Hermione questioned good-naturedly. "You had to write lines, yeah?"

"Oh, don't ask," Serena shuddered, "trust me, you don't wanna know…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Gah, I made this short but as you all wanted to what her detention would be like so I made this really quick! 


	6. Bad First Day

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. This is a request for Jay Ficlover.

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 5

Bad First Day

When Serena entered the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom for the second time that morning she wondered how she was going to be able to stand taking detention for Professor Shields that night. Serena looked up at the front and center desk and was relieved to see that it was already filled by Parvarti Patil. Professor Shields didn't say anything about Serena switching there so Serena sat in the back with Harry and the others. Serena could only hope that class with Professor Shields would be better than detention.

The bell rang by the time everyone entered and the class looked up at their new and last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Was he going to last nearly as long as the previous ones?

Professor Shields cleared his throat and began filing through the papers for his desk. It was his first class and he felt nervous. He was teaching seventh year Gryffindors and had no idea how he was going to do this lesson. He felt like he was going to be sick.

'Come on, Shields,' Darien thought to himself, 'You can do this…'

Darien picked up the role of his class and took a quill. Yes, reading the role would be simple. He'd have to know who everyone was.

"Brown, Lavender."

Lavender smiled wide and waved her arm. "Here, I am, Professor Shields."

Darien glanced at her and marked her present, numbering the desk she sat. He continued on. "Fin…"

"Here," said Seamus, holding a finger up.

"Finnigan, Seamus," Darien finished as he checked him. Darien continued down. The students gave their own unique way of making their presence known. Parvarti was equally as flirtatious as Lavender when her name was called. Hermione acted like the perfect student, raised her hand and said "present" in a clear tone. Harry was pleased that Darien didn't rest his eyes on Harry's scar like everyone else did.

"Weasley—oh, yes," Darien said quickly, "hard to notice you come in."

"Is that…bad?" Ron asked.

"So you're Head Boy, eh?" Darien questioned Ron as he walked by his desk. "How many minutes a day do you spend polishing your badge?"

"Uh, er, well," Ron glanced at his badge and then at the teacher, "I don't know. Five minutes maybe? I don't rreally clean it everyday…just got it you see."

"You don't?" Darien laughed. "Mr. Weasley, I would've thought you'd keep that badge in good condition."

"Should I clean it fifteen minutes?"

"That's too long."

"Is…is this a quick question?" Ron inquired. Was Professor Shields going to treat Ron like Percy all the time?

Darien smirked. "Don't let that get too dull, Mr. Weasley. Your brother would go crazy if he found a spot on it."

As Darien passed Ron's desk, Ron took a look at his Head Boy badge. It looked all right to him.

"Yes, Miss White," Darien said, "I see you're here. I trust that you had enough for breakfast?"

"Er, yes sir," said Serena, "thank you."

After finishing the role, Darien looked at his notes. What was he going to have them do again? He really should've gone over his lessons more. He couldn't believe he was teaching right now. If he hadn't gotten that letter from Dumbledore Darien could be off doing more exciting thing. Oh why did he say yes?

Darien looked at his notes, checking things off as he went. He welcomed them, he took the role and now it was time to move on to the lesson. The lesson…Darien hoped his students were more ready because he wasn't. Darien cleared his throat and picked up the box holding the copies of _Walking in the Dark. _He started passing them out and Neville gasped as he thumbed through the pictures. "There are people being _tortured _in here!" he hissed to Parvarti.

"We will be studying Darcille Nox's book this term," Darien informed, trying desperately to sound like a teacher, "to learn how the minds of dark wizards and witches work. Please turn to the first page. We will read together."

"That's it?" Harry questioned.

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"Something the matter, Potter?" Darien asked as he gave his last copy to Serena White in the back row. She paused before opening it and watched Harry argue with the teacher.

"Are we just going to read this book all year?" Harry demanded. He wasn't going to read another 'theory' book for a whole school year and hear his teacher clear his throat throughout class. Voldemort was still at large. How was this book supposed to help him become an Auror? How was this supposed to help anyone?

"I just told you, Potter," said Darien, "this is what we will be studying for the first term. However, if I feel we need to continue with this book we will."

"Professor," Dean Thomas raised his hand, "we have NEWT'S coming up and everything and I'm sure you know about out other teachers?"

"Yes, Mr. Thomas, I am aware of that," Darien said coolly. Before your NEWT's, we will review all you have learned."

"Why are we reading from a book like this?" Neville Longbottom asked nervously. "It's rather…depressing."

"You looked at the pictures, didn't you, Mr. Longbottom?" Darien questioned.

Neville nodded.

"Let me ask you a few questions. Do any of you know what a boggart is?"

Some raised their hands and Hermione Granger started to give a description of the creature. "No one knows what…"

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Darien cut her off and she looked surprised, expecting some house points. "So you know what a boggart is. I'm sure you know how to stop one then?"

Hermione raised her hand but Darien called on Serena instead, who wasn't even paying attention. She was looking out the window, wishing she was at Salem Witches.

"Miss White!" Darien shouted.

"Yes?" Serena groaned, rolling her eyes over to him.

"Do you know how to stop a boggart if you came across one?"

"Sure I do," Serena muttered, turning her eyes back to the window. "The _Riddikulus_Charm. Makes the boggart change into something else."

"Good," Darien said, "now, do any of you know how to ward off vampires?"

A few more hands raised and Hermione tried to explain again. Darien stopped her before she began giving an essay.

"Do any of you know what a Kelpie is?"

"A water demon that--," Hermione said imploringly.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Darien said and cleared his throat. "Surely you know what dementors are?"

The students nodded.

"Do you know how to stop them?"

"The Patronus Charm," Harry replied lazily.

"That's correct, Potter," said Darien. "Can you produce one? A corporeal Patronus?"

"Of course I can," Harry muttered, "Mine's a stag."

"Interesting. Anyone else able to conjure a corporeal Patronus?"

Hermione was the only one that raised her hand.

"Ah, I see," said Darien, "you know about dark creatures and curses and counter curses. Though only two of you can conjure corporeal Patronuses, you know what they are. Now can any of you tell me what makes a witch or wizard turn to the dark side?"

This stumped the students. There was no real answer. Darien smiled.

"That is what we are going to study here," Darien explained, "the mind of a dark witch. You see, the more you know about your enemy the more you will be able to stop it. Counter curses and trivial knowledge can only do so much. Any more objections?" Darien looked over the room with narrowed eyes. No one tried to argue though some wished they weren't going to read all the time. Parvarti and Lavender didn't really care because Professor Shields was rather good looking—and he didn't even have to curl his hair like Lockhart. The students shook their heads and opened their books.

"Very well," said Darien, "let's get started."

Darien went to his desk, opened his copy to the introduction. He looked at the class for someone to start reading. He didn't know whether to ask someone or to just go down the rows. He could be tracking dark wizards right now instead of standing in a room of seventh year Gryffindors.

"Right—who will like to begin?"

Parvarti, who was sitting right in front of him, grinned and raised her hand. "I will, Professor!" she didn't have to shout. He was standing just a foot away from her desk.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Patil," Darien said softly.

Still grinning, Parvarti got to her feet and cleared her throat. She tried to sound as dramatic as she could, not just to gain points, but to possibly gain the new teachers heart.

_"Introduction—This book is for anyone that wondered about the mysteries of the dark. I have always been captivated by it and it turned into an obsession. There was nothing or no one that could keep me away…"_

Serena held her book to her mouth so no one could see her laughing. Parvarti was really putting on the charm. She could just keep going because Serena didn't want to read at all. She might crack up laughing—even if the book she was reading was really dark and depressing. This woman was really twisted.

After each student read a paragraph of the introduction, Darien used the remainder of the period to discuss what they just read. Not many students had comments so it was rather quiet. Gryffindors didn't usually study books like _Walking in the Dark. _The bell rang and they were pleased that Darien didn't give them any homework—partly because he couldn't think of any.

"You can keep your copies," Darien said when Parvarti asked if they were to return their copies of _Walking in the Dark._ "Read ahead if you wish."

"Very interesting lesson, Professor," Parvarti said.

"Yes," Lavender agreed, "I look forward to the next one!"

"Thank you," said Darien and he looked over at Serena who was almost out of the door. "Miss White?"

"Yes, Professor?" Serena questioned wearily.

"See you in detention tonight," he said.

"I won't forget," Serena muttered and followed the trio down to the dungeons for Potions. Parvarti and Lavender talked about their new teacher the whole way down.

"He's so gorgeous!" Parvarti whispered. "Even more than Lockhart!"

"I just hope we learn more from Professor Shields," Harry grunted, "that is all I've got to say."

"I don't polish my badge too often, do I?" Ron wondered, studying his badge.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She started to talk to Serena. "What was your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher like?"

"Yeah," Harry wondered, "is the job just as jinxed there as it is here?"

"No," Serena replied. She was proud to say she had the same Defense Against Dark Arts teacher for all her years in Salem Witches. Next to Transfiguration, it was her favorite subject.

"Professor Wheeler was old but he knew a lot about the Dark Arts," Serena explained, "he used to be a vampire catcher and all that stuff. Took us out on trips and things sometimes."

"Cool!" said Dean Thomas. "I'd love to go on a trip!"

"To where?" Parvarti asked.

He shrugged. "Anywhere. Maybe an old graveyard or something."

"Ew!"

"And Potions?" Harry asked as they came down to the dungeons. He saw the Slytherins standing outside the classroom door, sniggering at them. Mina waved at Serena and Draco grinned as he watched Serena come closer. Potions was going to be quite interesting with Serena. He wondered if he could talk to Professor Snape into having her study with him. He was after all _the best _in the class.

"Hate it!" Serena groaned. "Nothing worse than picking up dead, slimy, icky things and then having to _drink _it!" Serena cringed.

"Actually, there is," Ron corrected, "doing all that in the dungeons with Snape and the Slytherins."

And at that, Snape opened the door and beckoned his class in. Seeing the hollow black eyes of her new Potions teacher, Serena sighed. It was going to be a long class. She looked over at Mina. At least she felt like she could trust _one _of the Slytherins.

"I'm surprised to see that some of you have made it this far," Snape whispered, looking over the class. "Now, let us see how well you will do on your NEWT's. The potion we will making today is the Polyjuice Potion. It is one of the most complicated potions ever brewed and I will be quite surprised if half of you get it right."

Having tasted a Polyjuice potion before, Harry, Ron and Hermione cringed. When Serena read what the ingredients were, she nearly threw up but instead raised her hand.

"Er, Professor?" she said meekly.

"Yes?" Snape muttered.

"Are we going to have to sample this potion ourselves?" she asked.

Snape walked toward her cauldron. "I see you are new here."

"Yes," Serena answered, "I transferred here from Salem Witches. I'm Serena White."

"I see," said Snape, "well, Miss White, we usually don't sample our potions in class. After you brew it you cork it and bring it to my desk."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief—but it was too soon.

"However, to really tell if you have brewed a potion like the Polyjuice Potion," Snape added, "you have to drink it."

Serena bit her lip.

"Which after a month when the potions are ready," Snape said, "we shall do. Now begin."

Serena swallowed and began working on the potion. She made a mistake and put in to much fluxweed and when Snape told her what happened she shrieked and knocked the other ingredients to the ground. The glass containers shattered and there were lacewing flies and leeches and all the expensive potion ingredients over the floor. The Slytherins paused to watch and laugh. Mina shook her head at her cousin.

"She is dead clumsy, you know," Mina told Draco.

"Poor thing," said Draco, "perhaps we should've asked Professor Snape if we could help her."

"Of course," Mina said flirtatiously, poking him in the chest. "You're always good at stirring things up, aren't you, Draco?"

"Oh, Professor Snape, I'm sorry!" Serena shouted as she got down to clean up the mess. "I didn't mean to!"

"Foolish girl!" Snape exclaimed. "Look what you did! Fifty Points from Gryffindor and detention!"

"Detention?" Serena looked up. "But Professor, I already have detention tonight with Professor Shields!"

"Already?" Snape narrowed his dark eyes. "Can't go through your first day without getting detention, Miss White?"

"I said I didn't mean to!" Serena shouted as she threw the glass of powdered bicorn horn at him. She gasped when she realized what she had done. "I'm—I'm sorry, Professor Snape—I--!"

"I know that couldn't have been an accident," Snape hissed. "I will talk to Professor Shields and arrange your detentions. You will need to spend time getting replacements for the mess you made here."

"Fine," Serena frowned.

"In the meantime, watch how the others do it—correctly." He went back to his desk and Serena wanted to throw her cauldron at his head. Knowing exactly how she felt, Harry bent down to help her clean up the mess.

"I've made the Polyjuice potion in my second year," he said softly. "You can work with me."

"Thanks, Harry," Serena sniffed.

* * *

Lunch was all right though Serena still smelt like an Apothecary. Her first day was going worst than she expected. She started out with detention and watching her teacher eat in front of her. Only when she started crying he let hre go to eat breakfast and following right after her first lesson was with him. She lost fifty house points and would have to serve another detention only she knew it would be more serious than having to write lines. Though Transfiguration was her favortite subject, the Grfyffindors had told her what Professor McGonnagal was like and Serena was scared that she would cost her house more points or get another detention.

"Miss White!" Professor McGonnagal called.

"Y-yes, Professor McGonnagal?" Serena asked timedily. 'Please don't give me detention—please don't take points away—I didn't do anything!' Serena thought desperately.

"I hear from Professor Meyers Trasnfiguration is your best subject," McGonagal said.

"It is," Serena nodded.

"Then you would perhaps enjoy this year," McGonagall stated, "We will be studying animagi. Those of you who wish to become animagi will practice in class for your NEWT's."

"Oh, good," Serena breathed, "I'd like to be a rabbit animagus!"

"As you all should already know," McGonagall stated, "it is easier to transfigure yourself into a smaller animal than a larger one. We will study them first and those of you wishing to become animagi I want an essay on the animal with all of its traits, five rolls…."

Serena groaned and dropped her head into her hand. On top of her detention she gained an extra load of homework and from her favorite class! Why did she have to waste five rolls of parchment to explain why she wanted to transform into a rabbit? She can explain that in three words: "They are cute!"

* * *

It bothered the heck out of Serena to have to endure a second class with the Slytherins.

"AT least the weather is agreeable," Serena groaned as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "hey, don't worry, Serena. Hagrid is cool. HE doesn't give us homework or detention."

"We just have to be really careful with our assignments or we could loose a body part," Hermione added.

"Great," Serena groaned.

"What do you think Hagrid will have today?" Harry questioned. "Maybe it's Aragog."

"Speak for yourself, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, looking appalled. "Do you know how close we came to being giant spider food?"

"Giant spiders?" Serena asked nervously. "Hagrid rally doesn't have giant pet spiders, does he?"

"Well, he had one," Harry explained, "Aragog. Then he bred it. There's an Acromantula colony in the forest"

"I've read about those!" Serena shivered. "They're the big huge hairy ones that can talk, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I'm scared to death of spiders."

"Yeah, me too," Serena said, "so I hope we're not studying Acromantulas."

They approached Hagrid's hut with the Slytherins. Mina smiled.

"How's your day so far, Serena?" Mina asked brightly.

"Terrible," Serena muttered, "what do you expect? I've got detention---again. How can you stand your head of house?"

Mina shrugged. She wasn't quite sure how to answer it. "Well…he knows a lot about…potions."

"You know I hate potion making," Serena rolled her eyes.

Hagrid waited for the rest of the group to come along and he led them within the forest. Draco began muttering.

"He shouldn't be leading us in here," he said. "What do you think is hiding in here this time?"

"Please don't let it be Acromantulas," Serena whispered, "unicorns…unicorns…"

Hearing her cousin repeat her words, Mina stated, "we already studied unicorns, Serena."

"Dang," Serena groaned and dropped her hands.

"Yer gonna enjoy this," said Hagrid enthusiastically. "Hard to catch, they are."

Serena bit her lip. They approached a cage and whatever was in it was growling and jumping around. The students gasped and jumped back. Mina put her arms around Draco for comfort. Draco glanced at Serena and she turned her face to the sky.

"Hagrid—what exactly is in there?" Harry questioned.

"Something very, very rare," Hagrid answered, "it's just a baby and it has a hurt leg. Saved it. Come on closer. It's a'right."

"Yeah, right," Serena grumbled as the group stayed right where they were. Even the trio, used to Hagrid's classes didn't move. Hagrid egged the class to come closer a couple more times until they saw the face of the thing inside of the cage. It looked like a lion—among other things. Serena peered through the bars and made out the goat's body and dragon's tail. She screamed and jumped nearly five feet in the air.

"No way!" she cried, pointing at the creature in the cage. "That's a chimera! Why in the world are we studying this thing?"

'Don' worry," Hagrid stated, "it's only a baby. It's injured, see?"

He motioned at the Chimera's bandaged leg. It didn't matter if it was an injured baby. It will heal and grow up and devour the school if Hagrid kept it. He was even breaking the law by using it to teach the class! Hagrid moved to open the cage door. Serena screamed once again, threw a rock at the cage and ran high speed toward the school. No one could blame her. They felt like running for it too.

"Who wants to take a closer look?" Hagrid questioned and the class stepped back. No one was crazy enough to get anywhere near it.

"Hagrid," Harry said, "how long are we going to be studying this?"

"Probably until the holidays," Hagrid answered.

* * *

Darien was having an equally difficult first day at Hogwarts. He had always loved learning about magic but teaching it was a different matter. He was too nervous to eat lunch because he was certain he'd throw up if he had. His class with the third year Slytherins was a nightmare. No one could get an answer right. Was his old house really this thick? The girls were looking at him as if he were a dark-haired Lockhart. The boys were hardly paying any attention to him. To make matters worse, Snape decided to have a chat with him to see how his first day was.

Darien groaned when Snape came in the room. "Not now, Professor Snape—I know you're here to tell me I'm a failure so just save your breath."

"I take it that your had some trouble?" Snape asked with a slight smirk.

"Some trouble?" Darien echoed as he continued clearing the room of some dark items he was showing to his third year class. "It was a nightmare! My first class was with the seventh year Gryffindors and Harry Potter and he didn't want to read a book all term…"

"Ah yes, Potter prefers 'hands on' learning," Snape said, "he still suffers in my class, however."

"Then it was the Ravenclaws—oh—I've always hated them, you know!" Darien grunted. "They think they're _so _smart! I couldn't even teach because they kept correcting me—but I didn't even mess up—at least—I don't think I did!"

"That's true," Snape commented.

"I had a class with the seventh year Hufflepuffs, that went all right but I don't think they wanted to read all period either. You know, the classes I had with Slytherins were pretty bad. How come they don't know anything? I wasn't that stupid, was i?"

"No, Mr. Shields," Snape said coolly, "you're one of the few smart students of Slytherin house."

"None of them really like this subject," Darien stated, "wouldn't participate at all."

"Well, of course they wouldn't," Snape said with a smirk. "Have you seen how previous Slytherins turned out? They prefer to indulge themselves in the dark arts than defend themselves from them."

"Then how come you're not a Death Eater anymore?" Darien demanded. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not discuss it with you," Snape said coolly.

"I don't think all Slytherins are like Darcille Nox," Darien said as he picked up her book. "No one is really born evil, are they?"

"Perhaps not," Snape replied, "but they are born with their own traits and personalities. It may be in their blood. Nox's family was already obsessed with the dark arts to begin with. I even believe her great grandparents were half-demons or something."

"Half demons? That's—that's disgusting!"

Snape shrugged. "They were that obsessed with the dark arts that they even bred with demons."

"Is that in here?" Darien asked as he thumbed through it. "I might have to skip it when I teach the Hufflepuffs—it already frightened some of them."

"Yes, it is somewhere in the middle," Snape said and Darien put it down.

"Professor Snape, how can you stand it?" Darien asked. "Teaching I mean?"

"I don't know," Snape replied, "I just do."

"Well, how am I supposed to do better tomorrow?" Darien demanded. "And the day after that? I've got half a mind to resign right now!"

"Yes, you could leave and return to being an Auror," Snape said as he glanced at Darien's certificate. "I am sure you are anxious to do that."

Darien nodded. "Yeah."

"Perhaps Dumbledore would understand," Snape said, "however, it has only been your first day and it is always the hardest."

"Really?"

"Until final exams," Snape answered.

Darien groaned and shook his head. "Finals? Professor, that's at the end of the year! I don't even know how to get through this week!"

"It would be easy to quit," said Snape, "but I wouldn't recommend it. As much as I am frustrated with one of my old students with the job I've tried to get for over twenty years, I'd be more angered if you quite before you even get started."

"I have started," Darien said with a laugh, throwing his arm around the room. "Today was my first day—and it was horrible! I hate to think what the rest of my days teaching here would be like."

"I don't think you're trying hard enough, Shields," Snape muttered, "I've seen you put more effort when you were studying at Hogwarts."

"What makes you think I'm not trying?" Darien demanded. "You haven't been in my classes so you haven't got a clue! I did try hard."

"Must I explain Legilmency to you again, Darien?" Snape asked. "I can tell if you're lying."

"But I'm _not _lying!" Darien shouted. "You can ask the students if you want. It was really bad. The Ravenclaws got smart with me, the Gryffindors wanted more 'hands on' stuff and the Slytherins didn't want to participate at all!"

"Yes, I know you weren't lying about that," Snape said coolly. "I know how students act in class. But I know you're not giving it all you've got and I am ashamed of you, Mr. Shields."

"What?" Darien gasped.

"Teaching is really serious," Snape said knowledgably. "You have to take all you have ever learned and give it to many children. They all have their way of learning and you have to adapt to it so they get coming out of the class. Learning this information when you were Hogwarts was just for you. It is different this time. You are the teacher and it is for the students."

"I know," Darien said tiredly. "But I don't know _how._"

"I know you can do better," said Snape. "I've never known you to quit."

"Isn't that what Slytherins are famous for?" Darien asked. "Ambition? Cunning?"

"Yes, but you were different," Snape insisted.

"I was?" Darien glanced up. "Really?"

"Yes," Snape answered, "you didn't show off like the others. You were more obedient and even bolder. Sometimes I wondered if you make a better Gryffindor than a Slytherin."

"Yeah," Darien recalled, "the hat was having trouble deciding between the two."

"Make tomorrow better than today, Mr. Shields," Snape advised.

"I'll try."

"No—you do it," Snape said firmly.

Darien paused. "Yes sir, I'll do it. Tomorrow will be better."

"That's better," Snape lookd at the clock and then at Darien. "I understand the new student is serving detention with you tonight?"

"Miss White?" Darien asked. "Yes, that's right."

"What did she do in class to deserve detention?" Snape inquired, folding his arms.

"It wasn't what she did in class," Darien replied, "it was what she did in Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Snape questioned in surprise.

"I was getting things for the classroom," Darien explained, "and students were buying their school supplies. Miss White threw her Hogwarts letter at me."

Snape laughed. Darien raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen Snape laugh before.

"You gave her detention for that?" Snape questioned.

"You gave detention to people for smaller things, Professor," Darien reminded him, shaking his finger.

"Did she mean to hit you?" Snape asked.

"No," Darien answered, "she didn't even know I was there. It hit me in the back of the head. She had a bad attitude too. I figured she deserved some discipline. She served part of it this morning, writing lines."

"Not to throw anything?" Snape guessed.

"Not at people in authority," Darien nodded.

"Well, I suppose it is good you have her do those lines," Snape said.

"Why?"

"She threw powdered bicorn horn at me in class," Snape replied and it was Darien's turn to laugh. Snape scowled.

"Sorry, Professor," Darien said, "I suppose she will have to work on not throwing things."

"Indeed," Snape stated, "she wasted many important potion ingredients and she will have to serve detention in making up for them."

"You gave her detention too?" Darien asked, looking quite concerned. He knew Snape's detentions were absolutely horrid. "What are you going to have her do?"

"Picking fluxweed at the next full moon," Snape replied, "catching lacewing flies...maybe cleaning the classroom floor."

"Without magic?" Darien guessed.

"Of course without magic!" Snape retorted. "Now when she comes back, you may have to give her a couple week's worth of detention writing those lines. I sense that Miss White has a problem with throwing things."

At that, Serena stepped into the room and her blood began to boil at the sight of Snape. She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to the two Professors.

"I'm here, Professor Shields," Serena said, "shall I write the lines at the same desk I used this morning?"

"Yes," Darien answered.

"Miss White," said Snape, "I do hope you abide to the lines you're writing tonight unless you want more detention."

"Yes, Professor Snape," Serena grumbled.

"I'll give you the details of your in next week's class."

"Can't wait," Serena groaned.

Snape looked at Darien. "Feel free to ask for a Draught of Peace—or anything else, Shields. You may need it."

"Yes, thanks, Professor," Darien said and Snape left the room. Darien looked at Serena.

"You threw powdered bicorn horn at Professor Snape?" he questioned.

"Yes, but he was asking for it," Serena grumbled. "I tried telling him I didn't mean to knock all those things over!"

Darien took a few steps closer to her. "If you think detention with me is bad, Miss White, just wait until you serve detention with Snape! I've known people who had to pickle toads for Snape and take the eyes out of snakes! Unless you want to do that, Miss White, you watch your tongue in his lessons!"

"Fine."

"Now start on those lines," Darien muttered, "and I expect you to be here every night this week."

"What?"

"Yes, Miss White," Darien grinned, "you obviously have an issue of throwing things at people so I am going to make sure you drop that habit."

"But—I was going to try out for Quidditch Chaser this Friday!" Serena exclaimed.

"So you can throw more things around?" Darien demanded. "No, Miss White. It may be better that you don't."

"That's not fair!" Serena tossed her bag into her chair. "How am I supposed to vent out my frustration if I don't try out? I might not make the team anyway. I've never played Quidditch. It's not the same as Quodpot. Harry Potter asked me to tryout so I promised him I would. I won't let you break my promise! It's wrong to break promises to people!"

"It is also wrong to to throw things at others, Miss White," Darien said softly.

Serena clenched her hands into fists. She was growing angrier by the second.

"Let us see how you well you do until Friday," Darien stated, "then perhaps I'll let you tryout for Quidditch. I just hope if you do make the team your little issue with throwing things at people will increase."

"Just as long as people don't get on my nerves," Serena said and she sat down to write her lines.

* * *

Serena's hand was aching once she got back to Gryffindor tower. She ignored the hellos people gave her as she passed through the common room. She went straight to her bed and began looking at her pictures of her friends and old school. It would be so different if she had stayed home. She certainly wouldn't be facing detention or having to do so much homework. She wouldn't have to see a Chimera up close.

Serena smiled slightly as she came across a photo of her and her friends on a school trip. She was so happy in Salem. Why did she have to leave?

"Hey, Serena," Parvarti stated as she came into the room. "What did you think of your first day at Hogwarts?"

"It's horrible!" Serena cried, burying her face into her pillow to cry. "I hate it here!"

"Oh, I'm—sorry I asked," Parvarti whispered. She looked at Lavender for help.

"Yes, well, you really could've done without what happened in Potions," Lavender said gently. "Snape is unfair to all of the Gryffindors. He gave me a zero one time just because I forgot to put in _just one _ingredient."

"At least our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is decent," Parvarti said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Serena yelled, sitting straight up. "Professor Shields is…is.."

"Really handsome?" Lavender asked. "Lockhart has nothing on him!"

"Yeah, Lockhart only took credit other wizards and witches did," Parvarti said, "I can't believe we ever liked him. But Professor Shields is certainly something else!"

"Try having detention with him!" Serena muttered. "You'll think differently then."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Lavender smirked.

"Oh please," Serena moaned as she lay back down, holding her pillow. "I can't believe I transferred here for my last year. It's so unfair! I was doing just fine in Salem, just fine! I won't be able to handle it here. There's more subjects and the teachers are absolutely crazy! Care of Creatures is more like…like…_Beware _of magical Creatures! Who wants to take care of a chimera?"

"I agree with you on that one," Parvarti stated quickly. "I wonder if Professor Grubbly-Plank will ever come back. We studied unicorns with her the first time she came."

"And all that homework for Transfiguration? I thought Professor McGonagall was head of this house!"

"She doesn't really favor us as much as we'd like her too," Lavender sighed, "but you said you like Transfiguration, right?"

"Only when Miss Meyers was my teacher!" Serena sobbed. "She wouldn't give us so much homework. Miss Meyers was fun but Professor McGonagall is—is—well she's old!. Why would I have to write an essay to explain why I want to be a bunny?"

"I love bunnies!" Lavender exclaimed. "I used to own one…but…he was killed by a fox. Oh, poor Binky…"

"Don't cry, Serena," Parvarti sympathized, "it was only your first day. Tomorrow will be better."

"OH, will it?" Serena demanded.

"Yeah, we have Divination. You'll really like that. We'll be with Firenze! He's a centaur, you know and he's really handsome."

"So?" Serena groaned. "He's got the body of a horse. It's not like you can dance with him or anything."

"When we're not with Firenze on the first floor we'll be with Professor Trelawney in the North tower," Lavender explained. "Ohh, I wonder what we'll be studying this year!"

"You all really believe that stuff?" Serena questioned.

"Trelawney made predictions and they came true!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Whatever," Serena sighed, "but it's going to take more than a centaur teacher to make me like this place."

"Oh, don't worry, Serena," Parvarti said, "Hogwarts isn't so bad. It's just your first day. You lived through Snape's class and if you can do that, you can live through anything else."

"Yeah, unless that chimera eats me in Care of Magical Creatures," Serena said bitterly.

"Oh, cheer up!" Parvarti said desperately. "You'll learn to like Hogwarts. Wait until Hogsmead Weekend—and that ball! Oh what am I going to wear?"

"That doesn't intrigue me at all," Serena moaned. "This day was absolutely horrible! I get detention for school starts and I may have to write lines for Professor Shields for a week. Then I'll have to do detention with Snape! In Salem Witches, I was able to last longer than that! We don't have dungeons at our school—it was just an old manor that looks like a haunted house. WE didn't have poltergeists and—and—I want to go home!"

"Serena, stop crying please!" Lavender begged. "Don't be such a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Serena snapped. "I'm just a girl in a school I can't stand!"

Parvarti and Lavender looked flustered. They tried calming her down but Serena wouldn't stop crying and badmouthing Hogwarts.

"I know," said Parvarti suddenly, "let's try a Cheering Charm!"

"Good idea," Lavender said, bringing out her wand. They circled their wrists quickly, as if they were tickling Serena with their want tips.

"_Avoco__ Flos!"_

Serena stopped crying and started laughing. Lavender and Parvarti sighed.

"Wow, Hogwarts is great!" Serena grinned. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

When the Cheering Charm effect wore off, Serena would be depressed again. Parvarti and Lavender wondered if they had to continue using Cheering Charms for the whole year.

_To Be Continued._


	7. Whispering Wind

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR HARRY POTTER. THE IDEA IS NOT MINE BUT A CHALLENGE FOR JAY FICLOVER.

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 6 

Whispering Wind

When Serena learned that Lavender and Parvarti used Cheering Charms on her she was quite upset. Though she was a little grateful in their efforts to help her feel better, she wasn't done venting her frustration. Hogwarts wasn't to her satisfaction. She missed Salem Witches Academy and that is where—in her mind—she belonged.

Still, that was just her first day and she hadn't tried all her classes. Perhaps her second day would be better. She tried to make an effort and wore a red and gold kerchief around her head. Not only was she trying to show some school spirit—well—more like _house _spirit, she needed away to keep her hair back when she had Herbology.

The first class was Divination with Firenze the centaur in classroom eleven on the first floor. Serena gasped in surprise as the room had a floor of grass, flowers and walls of trees. It was even in a late summer, early autumn scene.

"Wow," said Serena, "Impressive."

"It's to remind him of home," Parvarti explained in a whisper. "His herd kicked him out because he was going to teach us! Can you imagine your family kicking you out of your home!"

Serena sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can." She remembered how she was taken from Salem against her will.

"He's so nice to be willing to teach us," Parvarti said dreamily. "Even though it's forbidden and everything. I think he's so gorgeous."

"Well, yeah, I guess he is," Serena said in a confused voice as she scratched her head. "But he's half horse you know—I don't think pursuing a relationship with him would work out."

"Who said I wanted to pursue a relationship?" Parvarti demanded red in the face. "I just aid he was gorgeous!"

Serena laughed. "All right then."

"Welcome to your last year of Divination," Firenze said politely. "I will like to welcome our new student Serena White to our school. It was foretold you would be here." He bowed his head and Serena nodded then leaned to Parvarti.

"Wow, he's good," Serena said in a whisper.

"It gets better," Parvarti said.

As with last year, I will teach you for the first term and then you will be with Professor Trelawney. This term we will observe the power of nature."

"Oooh!" Lavender breathed.

"There are many things nature can tell us," Firenze went on, gesturing to the surroundings. "If we listen to them they can tell us important things. Now, for this month we shall study wind scrying. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

He looked around and Serena raised her hand. "I guess we just sit and listen to the wind?"

"Correct," Firenze replied. "Ten points for Gryffindor."

"Wow," Serena said, "good guess."

"Wind Scrying is practice much by centaurs," Firenze explained, "but it is also practiced by humans, mainly the Greeks. There are two ways wind scrying is done. You can hang wands or sticks from oak trees and listen for the wind's voice. What centaurs normally do is find a quite place, particularly under a tree and block out all other thoughts. The wind will talk to you but for that to happen, you must become the wind."

All the students, not just Parvarti and Lavender, seemed to like this idea. Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom sat up in interest.

"Now, sit under a tree if you're not already," Firenze instructed, "and just relax. Don't worry if the wind does not talk to you today. We'll continue wind scrying for this month. You have the whole period to listen to the wind."

A whole period of just sitting and listening to the wind didn't sound too bad at all. The students made themselves comfortable at the trunks of trees, closed their eyes and tried to concentrate.

'Well, I think I can say I'll like this class,' Serena thought as she stretched and leaned against her tree trunk. 'All I have to do is sit here and daydream. Maybe I can even get away with falling asleep.'

Within ten minutes, Serena did fall asleep. It was so quiet and she felt so relaxed she really couldn't help herself. While she was dozing, she could hear a soft voice carried on the wind.

"Serenity."

Serena made no action that she heard the voice. She continued to sleep against her tree trunk. The voice spoke to her again in a whisper.

"Serenity."

Serena heard the voice but thought she was only dreaming. She mumbled something incoherent as her head drooped on her shoulder.

"Serenity. Serenity. Serenity."

"What's Serenity?" Serena mumbled sleepily.

"Serenity. Princess Serenity."

"Huh?"

"If you could wake up now, Serena White," said a stronger voice and the wind stopped speaking to Serena at once.

Serena blinked, rubbed her eyes and pulled her head off her shoulder. She stiffened when she saw Firenze looking at her.

"Oh, Professor Centaur guy sir! I'm so sorry I fell asleep!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to. It was just so nice here and I was so relaxed. Please don't punish me, Professor! I'm already serving detention."

"No need to call me Professor," Firenze said, "you can call me Firenze."

"Right, sorry, Firenze."

"Do not be sorry," Firenze said kindly. "It is common to fall asleep when wind scrying."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and Firenze began to give instructions.

"Very good," he said. "Did the wind speak to any of you?"

No one raised their hands, even Parvarti and Lavender as Divination had always become easy to them. After seeing that no one commented, Serena remembered what she heard. She may have been dreaming but she thought she should at least try to participate in her new class.

"Hey," said Serena suddenly.

"Yes?"

Serena's cheeks went a little pink and she shrugged. "Well, I was asleep so I don't know if was the wind or I was just dreaming. But I heard something."

"What did you hear?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"Just a word: serenity." Serena told her and she looked up at the centaur. "What does that mean, Pro—I mean Firenze?"

"I cannot interpret your scrying," Firenze said with a shake of his head. "The wind speaks different things to all of us. It will tell only what you should know and it is up to you to figure it out. Now, as you may already be busy with your NEWT's, I will assign you no homework."

"Brilliant!" Seamus exclaimed.

"However, I would encourage you all to practice scrying when you get the chance," Firenze went on. "Perhaps now would be a good time as the weather is nice. You can do you homework outside and practice scrying in between."

The bell rang.

"Ah, our time is over," Firenze said with some sadness. "Until our next lesson then. Farewell."

After waiting for Lavender and Parvarti to thank Firenze for an interesting lesson Serena followed the girls out.

"I'm going to try this wind scrying stuff when I study," Serena admitted, "then maybe the wind will tell me all the answers!"

* * *

Though Serena did enjoy Herbology and flowers, she didn't really like smelling like dragon dung or having to look behind her back every so often to evade a venomous tentacula attack .She was glad that she at least held her hair back with her kerchief so it wouldn't be falling into the dirt. She preferred working with pretty flowers instead of plants that could eat people. She heard Harry laughing and pointing outside.

"Hey look!" he exclaimed. "That new flying instructor is giving a lesson."

The students in the greenhouse looked out the window. Indeed, Madame McCloud was teaching the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Remember our first flying lesson?" Harry asked the others, nodding to the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. "It was brilliant."

"It wasn't for me," Neville mumbled, throwing dirt around his plant.

A few laughed.

"Well, at least, Harry got your Remembral back," Dean told him.

"True," Neville shrugged.

"Will you be at Quidditch Tryouts this Friday, Serena?" Harry asked suddenly.

"If I won't be in detention," Serena said gloomily.

"Detention!" Harry demanded, aghast. "Is this guy somehow related to Umbridge?"

"Merlin, I hope not," Ron groaned.

Instead of working on his Herbology assignment, Harry watched the first years learn how to fly outside. He could recall clearly every detail about his first flying lesson. How the broom came right to his hand when he told it too. Straddling the broom, flying it, feeling the wind in his face and catching Neville' Remembral in the air. Neville asked him many times how he was able to get it back but Harry didn't know how to explain it. It just came natural. Everything seemed so simple then. How he wished he had a Time Turner just to go back and do it again.

"Hold your hand over your broom," Professor McCloud commanded, "and say 'up.'"

The students obeyed but the brooms didn't. Some were rolling inches back and forth, some actually rolled away from the students so they had to go chase it. But what happened to Reenie was an unique case. Perhaps not even Madame Hooch had seen it happen in her years of teaching.

"Up!" Reenie said firmly. "Come on! UP!"

She growled. 'I can call Pegasus but I can't get a stupid broom to move!'

"In the name of the moon," Reenie said under her breath, "I command you to get up here!"

Still, it didn't zoom up to her hand. Instead, it spun around like atop, hitting her in the heels and causing her to fall on her backside.

"Ahhh!" Rini screamed.

"Oh, Reenie, are you all right?" Rose asked in concern.

"Do I look like I'm all right?" Reenie demanded.

"There's a jinx on that broom!" Harry laughed.

"At least it didn't hit her in the face," Ron muttered.

He spoke to soon. The broom did just that. It hit her in the face and started sweeping her away. Furious, Reenie pulled some of its sweepers out.

"Stupid broom!" Reenie snarled.

After giving Reenie a hard time, the broom moved onto the other students. Madame McCloud watched in surprise.

"What in the world?"

"Madam McCloud!" a Gryffindor whined as the broom smacked his shins. "Please do something! Ouch! Ouch!"

"I'm never playing quidditch," a first year Slytherin declared, "NEVER!"

Madame McCloud lifted her wand and took the hex off. The broom, which had just been smacking someone over the head with the sweeping end, fell right down. Everyone sighed in relief.

"All right," Reenie said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring the others, "who made this broom evil!"

"What is she doing?" Serena questioned, raising an eyebrow. "She's going to make a fool of herself." 

"No one," Madame McCloud stated, "it seems that this broom was just offended."

"I didn't mean to offend it!" Reenie groaned.

"Some times brooms act the way we don't want them too," McCloud explained. "Especially when they're not used for a long time. Now, let's try this again."

"Do we have too?" the Gryffindor boy asked, rubbing his shins.

"Yes, Mr. Pollard, we do."

"Would you all return to your nightshades?" Professor Sprout demanded the group watching the flying lesson outside.

"Yes, Professor," Ron muttered.

Then Serena felt something tickling her. "Hey, Ron, stop tickling me."

"I'm not," he muttered.

"Yeah you are! Ha-ha! Cut it out!" She pushed him aside.

"Serena, I'm not tickling you!" Ron insisted.

Then something grabbed her from behind. She screamed. Everyone ducked the Tentacula's feelers searching for people to grab.

"Professor!" Serena cried, wiggling desperately to free herself. She somehow felt like she's been in situations like this dozens of times, but never at her old school.

Professor Sprout raised her wand at the large red plant. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Serena dropped to the floor and Harry took her arm. "You all right, Serena?"

"Did Madame McCloud's class see that?" Serena asked.

"I don't think so," he answered.

"Then I'm fine."

* * *

Despite nearly becoming tentacula food, Serena's second day was becoming better. Her next class was History of Magic. Even though Harry and some others didn't have History of Magic in their sixth year, they were given permission to have it since they would have a new teacher. For only her first day of teaching, Professor Oville already had apples and other treats piled on her desk from students.

The boys were giving her much more attention than they had ever allowed Professor Binns. Hermione rolled her eyes, wishing they'd grow up. Professor Oville tapped her blackboard and a time line of ancient Egypt appeared. Ron grinned. With a Curse-Breaker brother from Egypt, he should have no trouble during this lesson.

"Now, has anyone heard about the book of the dead?"

A split second before Hermione raised her hand, Ron did just that. "I have!" he exclaimed with his eyes glistening. "It's a book of magic in one of the pyramids! It's taken from the Papyrus of Ani"

"Excellent, Mr. Weasley," Professor Oville praised. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now then, let's discuss the tombs of Egypt…"

Unlike Binns, when Professor Oville taught she didn't stand behind a podium and read notes. She walked around the room, asking questions, reading from her book and giving information. Her long greenish-black hair swished with each step and turned and it was nearly impossible for the boys to turn and glance back at her. With every question she asked about Egypt, Ron answered quickly and correctly. He even made comments about Egyptian curses.

"Mr. Weasley, I am quite impressed with your knowledge about Egyptian history!" Professor Oville smiled, causing the red headed boy to blush.

"Why, thank you, Professor," Ron said thickly.

"Have you been to Egypt by chance?"

"Yeah!" he replied and sat up straight, puffing out his chest. "You see, I'm an Egyptian Curse breaker…"

There were a few titters in the room. Hermione glared.

"I mean, my brother is a Curse Breaker," Ron corrected with a sigh. "We visited him a couple of years ago."

"Interesting," Professor Oville smiled and she continued to give the lecture. Serena found some of the information interesting but why did she have to learn it? She wsa never going to go to Egypt and when Professor Oville assigned them an essay assignment, the more she was sure of it.

* * *

With all the homework and detention Serena acquired on her first week at Hogwarts she had no time to practice for the new Chaser position. After each detention she asked Professor Shields if she still had to do detention for Friday and he told her it depended on how well she kept to the lines. Serena did try following them.

Besides serving detention, Serena did like some of her new classes. Charms was always one of her favorites so she enjoyed Flitwick's class. She thought he was a cute little man, having to stand on all those books so he could teach. Though Serena liked Charms, it was difficult to remember all those many different charms, what they did and what the incantation was and the wand movement.

In Potions she tried harder not to throw or yell at Snape and she worked with Harry closely. She could tell that Snape was watching her, expecting her to make mistakes. She read, trying not to giggle, the book for Darien's class. It was a scary book but she also found it funny. Why would anyone just decide to sell their soul to the darkness? It didn't make any sense. Perhaps Professor Shields was right in having them read it.

When Serena got a free moment, sometimes during breakfast or lunch, she would go outside to work on her essays. She decided to follow Firenze's tip about practicing wind scrying while doing her homework. The wind didn't give her inspiration for her essays or any information helpful. It just always told her the same word. _Serenity._

But how was that supposed to look on an essay? What was wind scrying good for anyway?

Perhaps this day would be different. During lunch on Friday, Serena tried to work on her animagus essay for transfiguration. She thought it was dumb. Why would McGonagall care if she wanted to be a bunny or not? What if Serena had a really personal reason? What was McGonagall's reason for being a cat animagus? It couldn't just because she thought they were cute.

"Right," Serena said, titling her transfiguration essay. "Why I want to be a rabbit animagus." She tapped her mouth with her pink Fwooper quill. "Why I want to be a rabbit animagus…why I want to be a rabbit animagus. Well, I know why I want to be a rabbit animagus, they're cute!"

Serena groaned as she laid back down, staring at the sky. "Shouldn't that be good enough for Professor McGonagall? That would be good enough for Professor Meyers, wouldn't it?"

Serena pondered for a moment then sat up. She explained how she thought bunnies were cute and how she always liked them. She remembered the Japanese of a bunny on the moon. She explained about a rabbit's diet and what she knew about rabbits. It had only filled two pages of parchment and she still had more to write about. Why did Professor McGonagall have to assign this essay so early in the year? Shouldn't they learn more about animagi first?

Stumped, Serena leaned against the trunk of her tree and closed her eyes. She needed more words for her essay. But after thirty minutes of sitting there, no words came. The wind didn't speak to her about transfiguration or rabbits or anything that would help her in any of her subjects. All did was just blow in her hair. Finally, again just as it did in divination class, the wind whispered the same word.

_"Serenity.__ Serenity. Serenity."_

Serena breathed deeply. She was about to stop the scrying but something in her told her to remain still. Perhaps the wind would tell her more.

_"Serenity.__ Serenity. Serenity."_

As the wind spoke these words, Serena saw something. Perhaps it was just a daydream or maybe there was a meaning behind it. She saw a kingdom on the moon and people walking around. People lived there, just like they lived on Earth. There was a very elegant lady in a white dress with silver hair in pigtails having an upturned crescent moon on her forehead. Serena never saw this woman before. Neither in real life or her dreams. There was something about this daydream. Though it was strange it felt real, as if Serena had been there. It seemed as if Serena had two sides. The every day Serena White was there asleep against the tree trunk but another side, deep down and forgotten, was wide awake and taking in every word.

_"Time to remember.__ Search for the truth. Remember. Serenity. Serenity. Serenity…"_

Serena's eyes flashed open and she rubbed her head. "Well, I guess the wind isn't going to help me with my homework. I'll try again another day."

That evening, Serena arrived at Professor Shield's classroom for detention. Last night she asked him if she could go to Quidditch Tryouts or if Professor Shields intended on having her breaking her promise to Harry Potter. His reply was still the same. "We will see how you abide by those lines."

"Evening, Professor," Serena said as she sat down and pulled out her writing materials.

"Evening," Professor Shields said.

Midway through her paper, Darien stood up from his desk and walked to her. "Miss White, what are you doing here?"

"I had detention with you tonight," Serena told him. "You said I would have to have detention with you every evening for—well—you really didn't tell me how long I'd have to do this…sir."

"That's right," Darien said, glancing at the window. "Have you thrown any objects at anyone in authority lately?"

"No sir," Serena said honestly. She knew if she had thrown anything it would risk her position on the team. Once she got the part, maybe she could throw things or maybe not. When someone ticked her off, she just saved her anger until she was away from other students. She didn't want to risk losing that position or breaking the promise she made to Harry. Serena hated to break promises. Serena didn't want people to think she couldn't be trusted.

"Well then," he said, "you had better hurry off to the Quidditch Pitch unless you want to break your promise with Harry Potter."

"Huh?"

"You can do this detention another time," Darien said, "I believe you may still need more discipline but perhaps if you throw a Quaffle around tonight you'll release your anger in a more—controlled sort away."

"You mean, I can go to Quidditch Tryouts?" Serena asked, rising from her seat.

Darien nodded and Serena grinned.

"Thank you, Professor Shields!" Serena exclaimed and something deep inside made her want to throw her arms around him and kiss him. She put her writing materials in her bag and started to leave.

"Oh, Miss White?"

"Yes, Professor?" Serena asked with her hand on the doorknob.

Darien gave her a warm encouraging smile that looked unbelievably familiar. A smile that she must've seen hundreds of times that lit a fire of hope inside her. It made her feel as if she could do anything.

"Good luck."

Serena's smile widened. She couldn't believe it. Not only did Professor Shields allow her to go to Quidditch Tryouts, he was wishing her luck! It was so strange. There were times where she _did _want to throw things at him and yell at him but right now, this moment, she saw a side of Professor Shields she certainly could get used to.

"Thank you, Professor Shields!"

Serena ran with lightening speed up to the Gryffindor tower. Tryouts had already started. They couldn't have already filled the Chaser position, have they? Serena did promise Harry, but he didn't promise that he'd wait for her. She didn't even ask him too. Serena threw her bag on her bed then opened her trunk for her Shooting Star and something suitable to wear on a broom.

"Didn't I bring my Quodpot robes?" Serena asked herself as she threw everything out of her trunk. "I'm not going to Tryouts wearing a skirt!"

Serena found her Shooting Star broomstick but not her Quodpot robes. Perhaps in her frustration of having to move to Hogwarts she had decided not to bring them. Serena was dead set against from participating in anything having to do with Hogwarts. Salem Witches was _her _school and she wasn't going to let any school replace it. But she made Harry a promise and she couldn't let him down.

Though she didn't find her old Quodpot robes, Serena found something else to wear on her broom. She pulled a pair of black spandex and a pink leotard—her old exercising outfit. Putting on her wrist bands and tying her hair back in a ponytail, she picked up her Shooting Star and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch.

As she ran, she caused a few boys to walk into the walls, step right into opening doors and get slapped in the head by their girlfriends when they turned to look at Serena. When Serena got out onto the Quidditch field, she searched madly for the Gryffindor team. Then spitting a group of people in red and gold robes, she ran toward them.

"Harry! I'm here! Wait for me. It's not too late is it?"

Seeing Serena walk onto the field, Ritchie Coote dropped his beater's bat right on Demelza Robin's foot. She gave him a furious look and punched him in the arm.

"Serena, glad you could make it!" Harry said brightly.

Serena gasped for air. "I'm sorry. I just came from detention."

"You snuck out?" Ron asked with a grin.

"No, Professor Shields said I could just do detention later," she replied.

"No way!"

"I told Professor Shields I promised Harry I'd try out," Serena said firmly. "I don't break my promises."

"You didn't promise me anything, Serena," Harry said, rather surprised. "You just said you'd think it over."

"Yeah?" Serena asked. "Well, it felt like a promise to me, Harry. I didn't want to let you down. Have you gotten a new Chaser yet?"

"No, they haven't even tried out yet. You want to go first, Serena?"

"Um, sure!" Serena said nervously. She wished she had been able to squeeze in time to practice. She was going to make a complete idiot of herself. Ginny gave her the Quaffle and wished her luck. She definitely was going to need it.

As Serena flew into the air, she held the Quaffle about the same time she had always held a Quod: out in front of her with her arms stiff. Then she heard Harry calling to her from the ground.

"Serena, you can hold it closer to you. It won't explode!"

"Oh, right," Serena mumbled and she pulled the Quaffle under her arm like a football. Shouting a warning, Harry let the Bludgers out of the Quidditch box. Serena spoke to herself silently and did her best to dodge them. IT felt weird. There were no Bludgers in Quodpot but she felt that she had dodged many things. Nothing like Bludgers, but more like…blasts of energy and other objects that would hurt. She saw scenes flash in the back of her mind. Dodging and running and jumping. But it wasn't the same here. She was on a broom. She wasn't on her feet. Yet it was still so weird.

She flew rather quickly and gracefully and she dodged the Bludgers quite well. Some barely missing her. She even caused both Bludgers to hit each other. It wasn't her intention, it just somehow happened and again, she got a familiar feeling that something like that happened before.

She flew full speed to the goal post to show her skill at scoring. This part should come easy as she already had a strong arm. Ron looked a bit nervous, seeing that indescribable look in her eyes as she pulled back her arm holding the Quaffle. He knew she was just throwing a Quaffle but the thought if the Quaffle hit him he'd be dust.

Serena heard some small voice in the back of her head. Though it was quiet it sounded quite like a shout, something like an incantation but it wasn't for any spell she had ever used before.

_Moon Tiara Magic!_

"Oh damn…" Ron mumbled, staring at the zooming Quaffle heading for the left hand post. He flew to it and caught it but he should have let it gone through. He had to grab on his broom to keep from falling and his broom moved backward three yards.

"Wow!" some people from the stands cried.

"Did you see that?"

Thinking she had injured Ron, Serena flew up to him. "Ron, are you all right?"

"Think so," he mumbled, handing her back the Quaffle and rubbing his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I guess I'm still thinking the Quaffle is a Quod and it's going to explode!"

"Well, I do feel dusted," Ron admitted, "but I guess it is good to imagine the other Keeper blowing up right when you throw the Quaffle. Maybe it will help you score."

Without a Keeper, Serena threw more shots to show how hard she could throw it. It zoomed far and she was good at aiming and throwing to the other Chasers. She didn't know that Professor Shields was watching from his office window.

"She is pretty good," Darien said with a bit of a smirk. "Why do I get the feeling I've seen spirit like that somewhere?"

After everyone had tried out, Harry gave the news. Serena was biting her fingernails. Did she make it? There were some people that did do a better job. She should've practiced more.

"Way to go, Serena," Harry said, dropping his hand on her shoulder.

"I blew it, didn't I?" Serena moaned. "I still need to work on my dodging and I don't hold the Quaffle close enough, huh?"

"What're you talking about?" Harry demanded. "I think you were brilliant!"

"I was?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "with a bit of practice, I'm sure we can beat Slytherin."

"Oh great, we've got to play Slytherin _first?"_

"I'm afraid so," Harry replied.

"Maybe it would be good if you really dust the Slytherin Keeper, Serena," Ron joked and his sister slapped his arm.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"I'm really in?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling broadly. "Welcome to the team!"

Serena squealed, through her arms around Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Harry stumbled slightly while the rest of the team laughed. From his office, Darien Shields scowled.

"Oh, really," he mumbled.

"Thanks, Harry! I'll do my best. I promise you I won't let you down! Slytherin is _so_ going to be moondust!"

"What?" Harry asked in surprise. "What do you mean by moondust?"

"I don't know," Serena said, just as surprised and bewildered. "It just sounded…cool…"

Once she was given the position, Serena followed Ginny and Demelza to the locker rooms to try on Katie Bell's old robes.

"I know you think you're cute in that," Demelza said, "you can't wear that during a match."

"Yeah, sorry," Serena said sheepishly, "I didn't have anything else to wear."

She tried Katie's old robes but they were a bit too long as Katie had been taller. Demelza and Ginny was ale to shorten it for her so it would fit. Finally they removed Katie's name from the back and put on Serena's.

"There, you're officially a Gryffindor Quidditch Player!" Ginny proclaimed.

"Yeah, I am," Serena said, looking at the mirror. "You know, red and gold looks good on me…"

"Of course, they're _Gryffindor _colors!"Demelza exclaimed with a laugh.

Serena nodded. She wouldn't want to be wearing colors for the other houses but it wasn't just Gryffindor colors. She felt as if she had worn gold and red before. That she had been on a team before, not for Quodpot. But for something else. Where were these odd feelings coming from? And were they going to continue? Would there be more?

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Detention With Severus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 7

Detention with Severus

Serena put her all in Quidditch practice. It felt so nice to be part of a team, even though she was still having trouble adjusting to Hogwarts. The castle was ten times bigger than the old mansion used for the school at Salem Witches. Serena was out of breath for about every class and sometimes she had points taken off for being late. Quidditch did take some getting used to. When Serena played Quodpot there were eleven people on a team and all they had to do was just hang in the same spot and toss the Quod to another player until it reached the cauldron before it blew up. But with Quidditch there was more flying, less players on a team, four of which had different responsibilities and perhaps the worst part of it were the Bludgers that flew around. Serena really hated those things but luckily she had only bit hit once. She didn't feel ready to play against Slytherin—especially with her cousin being on the team. They had the same position. She knew her cousin was really competitive and a hard player. What would Mina think? Serena didn't know whether to tell her or have her surprised for the first game.

Professor Shields was surprisingly supportive. The moment Serena came in to serve detention he congratulated her about making the team. When she asked how he knew, he just told her that teachers knew everything. But she could've sworn that his cheeks were a little pink when he told her. Was he watching her try out? After two weeks of serving detention with Professor Shields, he decided that she had learned her lesson and insisted that she should keep her throwing of objects on the Quidditch field. Serena was very relieved by this because she needed the extra time for Quidditch, homework, and of course, sleeping.

They had to write notes and answer questions about Darcille Nox's book in Defense Against Dark Arts. While everyone was scribbling their answers to Professor Shield's questions, Ron Weasley was searching his bag for a bottle of ink.

"Didn't I put it in?" he wondered out loud. "Hey, Harry! Do you have an extra ink bottle?"

"No," Harry replied.

"Hey, Ron," Serena called, reaching into her bag. "I've got an extra one. I'll let you use it."

"Really?" Ron said with a grin. "You're the best. Toss it here." He held her hands out and she tossed it to him. Professor Shields however noticed and yelled so loud that it startled Ron. The ink bottle missed his fingers by inches and smashed into the ground.

"Miss White!" Professor Shields bellowed. "I thought two weeks of writing lines would teach you not to throw things at people in authority! Now you're throwing things at the Head Boy?"

"B-but Professor!" Serena stammered. "I didn't throw it at Ron, I threw it _to _him!"

Professor Shields raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"It's true, Professor!" Ron exclaimed. "I told her to throw it to me!"

"Oh, I see—practicing Quidditch in my class, now are we?" Darien said with a twisted smile. "Well, I think you need to work on your catching skills, Mr. Weasley."

Ron made funny gasping and gulping noises in an effort to talk back. The rest of the class laughed at him or shook their heads. Only Serena was able to talk back to Darien Shields. She didn't care about ticking him off. In fact, she kind of liked it.

"He would've caught it if you didn't open your big mouth!" she snapped.

"Serena!" Hermione gasped.

But Serena went on. "And we _weren't _playing Quidditch anyway! Ron forgot his ink bottle so I kindly let him use mine, but you startled him and that's why he couldn't catch it!"

"Well then, Mr. Weasley, I'm going to have to give you detention and then perhaps you'll remember to bring all your materials in class, Mr. Weasley," Darien smirked, walking up to Ron's desk.

"Detention?" Ron gasped.

"You're Head Boy, for goodness sakes. If you haven't been cleaning your badge all morning you might have remembered to bring your ink."

"But I wasn't!" Ron proclaimed. "I overslept!"

"Mr. Weasley, you're not taking your position seriously enough."

"You can't give him detention for that," Serena snarled, rising from her desk. "People forget things all the time. Just because _you _think you're perfect doesn't mean everyone else is."

Professor Shields left Ron's desk and went to Serena's desk. "You want another week of detention, Miss White?"

"No, but I'm going to have detention tonight with Professor Snape anyway," Serena retorted.

"Oh, of course," Darien grinned, "it's the full moon, isn't it? And you have to pick fluxweed all night? I'm afraid your detention won't be as pleasant."

People were staring at the two. They were arguing with each other now as if they were the only ones in the room now.

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Serena demanded. "Of course it won't' be pleasant, that's why it's detention!"

"I mean my detentions are not as rough as the ones you'll get with Professor Snape!" Darien muttered. "You'll only have to do lines, maybe extra homework and maybe some manual labor but that's nothing compared to what you'll have to do with Professor Snape!"

"Well, I'll see, won't I?" Serena grumbled.

"Um, Professor," said Parvarti softly, "about question four—the dementors—I don't think I understand it."

"Huh?" Darien blinked and turned to Parvarti. Then he suddenly felt embarrassed to be having such a heated, rather personal argument with Serena in front of the class. What was it about her that made her? He didn't like her but at the same time he did. He felt a twinge of jealousy when Serena kissed Harry Potter during the tryouts. He got really angry with her when he ate his bacon. Sometimes she got so annoying that he couldn't wait until class was over or when she served detention with him. She really knew how to get under his skin.

"Oh yes, Miss Parvarti," he said quickly. He cleared his throat and looked at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, please clean up the mess you made."

"Me?" Ron whipped his head around.

"You dropped it," Darien told him coolly.

"I didn't drop it—it crashed before I could catch it!"

"Fine, Miss White," he sighed, waving his hand at her as he went to Parvarti's desk, "you threw it, you clean it."

Serena groaned, pointed her wand at the spilled ink and shouted, _"Scourgify!" _The ink and shattered glass was cleaned right up but Serena would have to get another bottle of ink.

"Sorry, Serena," Ron whispered.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

--

Five o'clock that evening, Serena marched down to the dungeons for her detention with Snape. Already having to serve detention for the last two weeks, she just wanted this to get over with. Perhaps picking fluxweed wouldn't be too much of a hassle and it would be during the full moon. Serena always loved the moon when it was full. Maybe she could fantasize about the moon all evening to block out Snape's muttering.

She gave a soft knock on Snape's door. "Enter."

Serena turned the doorknob and walked in. "I'm here for my detention, Professor Snape."

"Good," he muttered, grading essays. "I assure you, Miss White, detention with me will not be pleasant."

"Isn't that the point of detention, sir?" Serena questioned.

Snape raised his black endless tunnel eyes at her and Serena felt cold. "Yes, that's correct. You will need to collect as much fluxweed as you can to make up for what you wasted."

"Yes sir."

"Then tomorrow you will need to catch lacewing flies."

"Flies?"

"Yes, that is an important ingredient in the Polyjuice Potion."

"But I don't recall wasting them."

"Yes you did, you silly girl. You dropped the whole glass and the leeches."

"Oh," Serena cringed, "right. I'm going to have to get leeches too, then?"

"Well of course you will!" Snape muttered. "Then you'll need to collect bicorn horn and powder them."

"I don't know what bicorn are," Serena said, "How will I know how to find it?"

"You're in care of Magical Creatures, aren't you?" Snape demanded.

"Yes, but we haven't studied bicorn yet."

"I see. For your information, White, the bicorn resembles a panther with a human face. They feed on the flesh of faithful husbands."

"Are you a faithful husband, Professor?" Serena asked playfully, but with a sense of innocence.

Snape glared.

"Well, if you are one, you don't want to get eaten, do you?" Serena demanded.

"I should give you more detention for your tongue, White," Snape sneered. "Now let's go."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go pick some flowers, Professor Snape!" Serena said in a fake cheery voice as she skipped after him out of the office.

"Fluxweed is not a flower," Snape muttered.

Only by the light of the full moon and stars was Serena able to see anything. She couldn't light her wand as she was supposed to everything without magic and Snape didn't use Lumos for her. It was unbelievably difficult. Fluxweed was a hard plant to find. She kept grabbing every plant in sight, showing it to Snape and he would groan or sometimes laugh at her.

"I said fluxweed, Miss White, not dandelions."

"Well it's dark out here!" Serena snapped, throwing the dandelion down.

"Thank you for not throwing it at me, Miss White."

"What does fluxweed look like again?" Serena questioned, looking around her. "I've looked everywhere!"

"Fluxweed is a rare plant."

"No wonder I can't find it," Serena grumbled.

"For the last time, it is six to twenty inches in height," Snape explained, "the flowers are blue and we'd find it easier along stream banks."

"You didn't say that before!" Serena whined.

"Follow me, you silly girl," Snape muttered, lighting his wand. "We are wasting time out here."

"Is there a stream in this forest anyway?"

"I don't know. I never had to go looking for it before. No one has wasted as much as you did."

Serena looked around her and shivered. It was getting colder by the minute. The forest looked creepy and the full moon—though she loved looking at it—it looked spooky. The moment just got worse when she heard a wolf howl in the distance. Serena screamed and jumped on the Potion master's back.

"Werewolf!"

Snape's back popped as it gave out. He fell down, grunting in pain. Serena shivered against him. "Professor, why don't I just send an order from the Apothecary for the Fluxweed? I can't do this! I'm too scared!"

"I can't either," Snape muttered.

"You scared too?"

"No, you just threw my back out!" Snape roared. "Get the hell off me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Serena wailed, jumping off of Snape and bending down next to him. "Do you need help getting up?"

"NO!" he retorted.

Serena backed away and apologized over and over again. Snape grunted as he pushed himself back to his feet. His glare was deadly. Serena felt even more afraid than she already was.

"You are a menace!" he snarled.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Serena mumbled, "really, I am so, so, sorry! Are you sure you don't want help back to the school?"

"I'm sure!" he snapped, whipping his arm away from her. "Miss White, I am not going to have detention with you anymore. You are hazardous to my health."

"So, my detentions are cancelled?" Serena asked hopefully.

"No," he groaned, holding his hands on his lower back. "I still need those ingredients. I'll have Professor Shields watch you during detentions."

"Professor Shields?" Serena felt her heart sink. She couldn't move. Why Professor Darien Shields? Serena felt so _weird _when she was around him. He got on her nerves sometimes and he was young and she kind of liked him. No, she couldn't spend detention with him. Not Professor Shields—anyone but Professor Shields! Why not Hagrid? He must've known the forest better than anyone at school and with his size no one would dare attack him.

"He was one of my best pupils," Snape said as if he knew what she was thinking. "He'll find the ingredients I need and I think he is the only one here that can stand you."

"But—Professor—that can't be. I already had detention with him before!"

Snape didn't listen to her whine. He started limping back to the school, hunched over and groaning. Serena hurried after him and he warned her about jumping on his back again.

"Professor Shields is healthier and younger. If you were to jump on his back it'd be less likely to give out," Snape grumbled under his breath.

Groaning, Snape pulled himself up to the stairs and Serena stood behind him. She held her arms out incase he tripped and fell back. She couldn't believe what she had done. She knew she was klutzy and careless but she just injured a teacher! What would Hogwarts think of her now? Why did she have to move to Hogwarts? She was doing just fine in Salem Witches Institute, just fine!

She sighed, watching Snape stumble down the halls.

"Shall I--?" Serena began.

"No!" Snape hissed over his shoulder.

"But I--?"

"No!"

"Pro--?"

"No!"

"I only--"

"I said no!"

Serena groaned. "Fine."

He stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Miss White?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I need to make myself a potion for the pulled ligaments in my back no thanks to you," he grumbled.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing instead," Serena suggested. "If your back is hurting you shouldn't be hunched over a cauldron all night."

"I'm already in this position, Miss White," he said with his face contorted in pain. "I might as well do something!" He grunted. Shouting made the pain worse.

"Well, all right."

"I want you to go to Professor Shields now," he said so softly Serena had to walk closer to him. The closer she got, the more he stepped away from her and he nearly tripped over the rug in the hall. He pressed his palm on a wall to steady himself. "And tell him that you will have detention with him for now on. For whatever—"he paused, trying to find something suitable to explain her actions. "_crime_you do, in my class, and when I give you detention, whether it's lines or disemboweling toads, you'll be doing it with Professor Shields. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," Serena mumbled.

"Now get to it!" Professor Snape snapped, pointing up the corridor.

Serena nodded and slowly walked to the Defense Against Dark Arts room. Snape limped down to the dungeons. She was close to tears by the time she got to Professor Shields' classroom. Ron was in a corner writing lines: _Being Head Boy does not mean I can come unprepared for class."_

He looked up when he heard the door open. "Hey Serena, how was detention with Snape?"

"Horrible!" Serena wailed, throwing her hands over her face.

"Miss White, what's wrong?" Professor Shields asked in concern and in confusion. "Why aren't you in detention with Professor Snape?" He paused and he looked a little angry. "What did you _do_?"  
"I didn't mean to do it, Professor Shields, honestly!" Serena sobbed with her face in her hands. "I heard a werewolf howl and it scared me! So I—I jumped on Professor Snape and hurt his back!"

Ron started howling with laughter. Professor Shields glared. "Mr. Weasley, return to your lines at once!"

"Yes, yes sir!" Ron gasped, still laughing. He put his quill into his bottle shakily and he couldn't even write straight because he was laughing so hard.

"Miss White, please step into my office," Professor Shields stated, indicating the stairs at the front of the room.

"Okay," Serena mumbled and she started walking to his office.

"And Mr. Weasley, stop laughing," Professor Shields turned to Ron. "How do you expect to read that? You need to work on your handwriting!"

"Yes, Professor," Ron said with a grin.

As Professor Shields followed Serena into his office, Ron laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. "Snape's back went out! I wish I saw it!"

"Please, have a seat, Miss White," Professor Shields said kindly and with a swish of his wand he conjured a cup of tea for her.

"Thanks," Serena sat down and stared into her tea. Professor Shields sat behind his desk.

"Did you see the werewolf?" he asked.

"No," she replied with a shake of her head.

"Well, that's good," said Professor Shields.

"Has…anyone been attacked while looking for fluxweed before?" Serena asked slowly.

"It's possible," Professor Shields said.

"Then _why _does it have to be picked on the full moon?" she demanded, waving her hand and spilling tea.

"I don't know," Professor Shields said honestly with a grin. "Now, what brings you by? You wanted to switch detentions with Mr. Weasley?"

"Can I?" Serena asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't think the lines he's writing would match you," Professor Shields said.

"What is he writing?"

"_Being Head Boy does not mean I can come unprepared for class."_

Serena laughed. "That sounds funnier than the ones I had to write."

"Yes, but I don't mean them to be humorous."

Serena sighed. "I'm here because Professor Snape sent me to tell you I'll be finishing my detention with you."

"He did?"

Serena nodded. "He said I'm hazardous to his health. But I didn't mean to hurt him! I was just scared!"

"Of course you were," he said with his voice so full of understanding and his eyes full of kindness that it made Serena feel better almost immediately. It felt odd. It was almost as if he had spoken to her this way many, many times. But they barely knew each other. She was certain that he'd take her hand.

"You're all right now, Miss White," he reminded her. "You weren't hurt. The werewolf could've been miles away. It might have been just an ordinary wolf."

"I know—but Professor Snape was—and he was—so—so mean to me!" Serena threw her teacup to cry into her hands again. The teacup hit the ground, broke and spilled its contest over the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Serena cried, looking where she had made the mess.

"It's all right," Professor Shields insisted, waving his wand to clear it. "I should've waited to give you the tea."

"I feel horrible! I tried offering help but he just yelled at me!"

"I'm sure you did," Professor Shields said, rising from his desk. He looked a little flustered. He hated to see her cry. It felt so familiar. How come this girl was so quick to cry?

"Don't worry," Professor Shields said, "Professor Snape is mean to a lot of people. He was my Head of House and he—he does have his moments. You can learn a lot about potion making from him."

Professor Shields came closer to her and patted her shoulder. He'd never seen a girl cry so hard. Of course she had good reason but it was odd being her teacher. He wanted to consol her but he couldn't in the way a _friend _could. What if he could be more than just a teacher? But teachers couldn't become friends with their students—could they?

"But I hate potions!" Serena wailed. "My favorite subject is transfiguration! Well, it was in SWI—I mean—Salem Witches Institute! But now that McGonagall is teaching it, I don't think I like it anymore. She makes it—too—too _hard!"_

Serena fell into his arms and he flinched. It was so awkward. He did like her hugging him but he'd wish she'd settle down. What if Ronald Weasley was listening outside the door? Professor Shields looked over Serena's head to stare at the door. Then he looked down at Serena. He patted her head. He was certain he saw this pretty blond head before, but it wasn't always in a braid like Serena had in the moment. It wasn't in any of the styles Serena had before either; the ponytails and the bandanas and her hair just hanging off her shoulders. The way he remembered it—if he could—there were a pair of buns that reminded him of meatballs.

Something in him overcame him. It wasn't the teacher in him but something else. Something forgotten. Something he didn't know that was even there. He held her closer to him and let her cry against him. It felt good. But this was wrong. He was holding a student. It was wrong—but it felt right at the same time. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's okay now, Serena," he whispered in a most un-teacher-like tone. He never called her by her first name. Just like the other teachers he called them Mr. this or Miss that.

Then Serena—never mentioning his name before—it somehow found its way through her voice box.

"Darien," Serena sighed then gasped. She pulled away suddenly. "Professor Shields! I'm sorry—I—I shouldn't have!"

Professor Shields began apologizing as well. "I was out of order. Miss White, let's just forget this happened."

She nodded mutely. Why did she do that? She couldn't act so close to a teacher. Of course in SWI she thought Miss Myers as a friend but this was different. She couldn't' become involved with Professor Shields. He was a _teacher _and she didn't like him at all. Well, she did. No, no she didn't. She didn't want anything to do with him. Why did she always have these awkward moments with Professor Shields? It made no sense. Why couldn't she see him as just another teacher?

"I'll have a word with Professor Snape," Darien informed, going back to being a professor. "You may go. Tell Mr. Weasley his detention is finished for the evening and I'll speak with him later."

"Yes, sir," Serena said awkwardly and she bustled out of the office before he could open the door for her.

Darien remained in his office for a while to think about what he had just done. What was he thinking? He was a professor at Hogwarts. He may be the youngest there but he couldn't become involved with a student. He could lose his job and the Defense Against the Dark Arts job was hard to fill enough.

"Ron, Professor Shields says you're done for tonight," Serena told him as she approached his desk

"Good," Ron sighed and he began putting his ink and things into his bag. "So, what happened exactly when you jumped on Snape's back? Is he really hurt?"

"It's not funny, Ron," Serena muttered. "He's probably going to fail me because of this."

"You don't want to be in Snape's class anyway," Ron told her and he followed her out of the classroom.

"I feel terrible," Serena whispered. "He was really mean to me back there."

"He's mean to _everyone_," Ron said simply. "Except those in his house. You should talk to Neville Longbottom. He's scared to death of Snape! We had to face a boggart in third year and Neville's boggart was Snape."

"I'm getting off to a really bad start here at Hogwarts," Serena groaned. "So many more subjects, this could hold my old school and I've been serving detention since I got here!"

"Hey, at least you're on the Quidditch Team," Ron said optimistically as they made there way to the seventh floor.

"Yeah, I've got Quidditch," Serena moaned, "but I've got a feeling I'm so going to bomb."

"You kidding?" Ron laughed. "You threw that Quaffle so hard it could've made me explode!"

Serena gave a weak smile. "I guess."

"Hey, maybe that will help you when we play Slytherin next month," Ron stated, "When you're about to score imagine the Slytherin Keeper exploding!"

"That's disgusting, Ron," Serena muttered.

"Well—into dust I mean," Ron rephrased.

"Okay, I guess that's better," Serena whispered.

--

Darien found Snape hunkered over a cauldron trying to make a remdy for his bad back. Before saying hello or asking him how his back was, Darien slammed the dungeon door behind him and strode up to Snape. He jabbed his finger at himand fought to find words to shout.

"You—you are a great—big—prat!" Darien spat.

"Excuse me?" Snape demanded, lifting his head up to Darien.

"You heard me!" Darien sneered. "Serena White told me what happened into the woods. She told me how scared she was of a werewolf attack and how you were so—so cruel to her!"

"The girl threw my back out," Snape said as if it justified it. He used a Summoning Spell to collect the items he needed for his potion. Because he was in too much pain, he used a Levitation Charm to pour and drop the ingredients into the cauldron.

"She heard a werewolf howling!" Darien cried. "That would scare anybody!"

"Yes, I'm sure Remus Lupin was scared when he heard Greyback howl," Snape said without any compassion. He kept his eyes on his potion making.

Darien scowled and sat down on a nearby desk. "You're going to fail her, aren't you?"

"Possibly," Snape muttered, "she hasn't shown much skill in class. All she does is make a mess."

"She's a new student!" Darien snapped. "Give her a break, won't you? She doesn't know anything about Hogwarts!"

"Of course, school has only been in progress for nearly three weeks," Snape said, "she may show improvement before the school year is over. I just hope she isn't pursuing a career that involves potion making."

"Tell me something, Severus," Darien said, folding his arms.

Snape gave him a look with his black tunnel eyes that could've cut him in half. Hearing an old student call him by his first name made him feel inferior.

"You may be a professor," Snape said, "but you were once a student of mine. Do not call me by my first name."

"Right, well, _sir, _why does fluxweed need to be picked at the full moon?"

"The potion will not be strong enough if picked on another phase of the moon," Snape told him as if Darien should already know. "Now, you will take my detentions with the girl then?"

"Her name is Serena," Darien muttered, "and yes, since you were such a big jerk to her, I suppose I will."

"Start tomorrow," Snape went on, bottling some of his potion, "it will be another full moon and I still need fluxweed."

"All right and I'll make sure I'll have a silver dagger on me incase we do encounter a werewolf," Darien said.

"Oh, Shields, if we did have a problem with a werewolf don't you think I would've handled it?"

Darien shrugged. "Maybe."

Snape shuffled to his desk, conjured some pillows and sat into his chair, grimacing. "When the full moon has waned, collect leeches."

"Leeches?" Darien gasped. "You were going to have her collect leeches?"

"Yes, leeches," Snape said, "And don't you go soft and get them yourself. I want her to learn her lesson."

"How long exactly you want me to take your detentions with her?" Darien asked.

"The whole year," Snape replied.

"I suppose it's just as well," Darien sighed.

"Yes, I can't stand her," Snape told him as he took a swig of his relaxing remedy. "It may take a month to get all the ingredients to replace what she's lost. After that if she makes another mess and I tell her she has to serve detention it will be with you."

"All right."

"I'll give you a list once you're done collecting the fluxweed," Snape said, "now if you excuse me, Shields, I have to rest. My back is killing me."

"Shall I get the door for you?" Darien asked.

"I suppose so," Snape stood to his feet.

Darien went to the door and opened it to let his old head of house out. Once Snape had limped out of the room, Darien closed the door and slapped his hand hard on Snape's back, causing him to stumble.

"Get better, Professor Snape!" he said a fake cheerful voice.

"Shields, if you weren't from my house I'd punish you," Snape muttered.

"You already have," Shields said under his breath as he left the dungeons.

Snape had offended the girl he loved. At least—he though he was in love with her. One thing was sure; he was quite fond of Serena White. She may have annoyed him a couple of times but deep down, he had a real soft spot for her. Why was that?

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT CHAPTER: DETENTION WITH DARIEN, AGAIN


	9. Detention w Darien, Again

Disclaimer: Usual. I don't own HP, SM and this is a challenge from Jay Ficlover. Give her the credit for coming up the idea.

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 8

Detention with Darien, Again

All of Gryffindor House thought Serena throwing Snape's back out was hilarious and perhaps the first time ever, they were looking forward to Potions. Snape was still stiff during class, holding his back and shuffling about the room. The Slytherins were very worried about their Head of House and kept asking if he was all right or if there was something they could help him with. Gryffindor treated Serena like she was a hero but she didn't feel like one. She wished that she had been expelled from Hogwarts so she could go back to Salem Witches. She never had to worry about jumping on a professor's back in her old school. They would never send her into a forest where werewolves and Acromantulas and all sorts of dangerous creatures dwell, never! Of course, Serena was not a model student and she _had _served detention a time or two back in Salem Witches. It was usually for forgetting her homework or talking too much in class and she'd have to write lines or do more homework. But this took the cake! Gathering fluxweed and bicorn horn and _urgh _leeches? Serena could not bear it. It seemed that all she did these days was serve detention.

"Professor Shields,' Serena said, monotonously as she entered the classroom, "I'm here for my detention."

"Right on time," he said, sliding a silver dagger onto his belt along with six long and thin silver darts.

Serena noticed the silver things on his belt. "You expect us to be attacked tonight?"

"Well, if we are," said Shields, "we'll be prepared. Don't worry, Ser—Miss White—I won't let anything happen to you."

His promise made her feel relieved and uncomfortable at the same time. It was good that he was going to see that she'd be all right, but he was still her teacher.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, we should be off," he said, leading her out of the school. "You have permission to light your wand." He told her as they entered the forest.

"Thank you, Professor," Serena said, pulling out her wand. _"Lumos."_

Serena was grateful he let her light her wand. Even with the light of the full moon the dense treats made it rather difficult to see anything. She moved her wand around her a couple of times to make sure nothing was following them or watching them in the trees. She wanted to just get the fluxweed and get this detention over with.

Serena kept a safe distance away from him but close enough to keep up. She didn't want to throw out his back like she did to Snape. "Fluxweed is found by water," informed Shields, "I know where a stream is. This way."

Minutes later they arrived at the stream. Shields waved his lit wand by some plants along the stream. "Fluxweed. You can place it in this."

He conjured a large sack, handed it to her and Serena knelt down to pick the fluxweed. He stood behind her and kept a watchful eye for anything dangerous. Serena could see the reflection of the full moon in the stream. She tried not to look at it as she worked. After grabbing nearby fluxweed and putting it in the sack, Serena raised her eyes to Professor Shields.

"Professor, just how much do I need?" she asked. "Professor Snape didn't tell me."

"We'll take as much as we can carry," Professor Shields replied. "That ought to make him happy." He gave her a small smirk, which she returned. Then she had another funny feeling and quickly returned to grabbing fluxweed. Her sack full, she stood to present it to Professor Shields. Deeper into the forest, they heard the howl of a werewolf. Serena gasped and dropped the sack of fluxweed. She stepped back and turned for the school but Professor Shields grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Don't move," he warned.

"But we've got to get out of here!" she whispered. "It hear us, it can smell us!"

"No it can't," he insured, looking up. "The wind is blowing east, away from us. It can't catch our scent. The howl didn't sound close."

"But what do we do?" she demanded. "If we stay here then it will find us!"

"There might be another one out here to answer it," said Darien.

Then sure enough, another howl sounded. It was coming from the other end of the forest, closer to where they were. Serena started mumbling. Professor Shields told her to be quiet. He needed to keep an ear out. Keeping hold of Serena, he slowly stepped backward.

"This way. Slowly."

Darien listened closely to the environment around him. Then they heard something moving not too far off. Serena screamed and Darien had to clap his hand around her mouth.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Be quiet!"

"I-it's t-there," Serena stammered, "the werewolf. It's right there." She pointed toward a burrow.

"All right," he said, "I'll check it out." He let go of her and started for the burrow.

"No, Professor," Serena mumbled, grabbing his arm. "It's dangerous."

"I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he reminded her. He pulled out one of his silver darts. "If there is a werewolf there, I'll get it, understand?"

Serena nodded tearfully. "Be careful."

Professor Shields stepped slowly into the burrow and he remembered everything he learned in his Auror training. Though is heart was pumping hard in his chest he tried to remain calm and alert. He walked closer, closer, he heard footsteps, but they sounded heavy. He jumped though the bushes and prepared to throw his dart. Then when he saw the creature ten feet before him, he quickly hid himself.

It wasn't a werewolf. It wasn't even dangerous. Professor Shields turned back for Serena. This was something no one would want to miss.

"Miss White, over here!" he called

"Are you all right?" Serena asked. "The werewolf, is it--?"  
"No," said Shields, smiling. "Come with me. Now be quiet so we don't frighten it."

"What?"

"Shh!"

He grabbed her hand and Serena felt a weird warm wave sweep up her arm to her gut. He took her to the clearing to show her the creature he found. Serena stared in amazement.

"Wait, we've studied these in my old school," she whispered, "is that really what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a mooncalf, then yes," he said with a grin.

"Wow!" Serena breathed. "It's beautiful!"

The mooncalf was dancing in the light of the full moon, as the creatures do at every full moon. Its smooth, pale gray bodied glistened in the moonlight. It had four spindly legs and round eyes on the top of its head. Watching the mooncalf dance was a rare and special occasion as the creature was rather shy. They stood breathless as they watched the creature dance. Serena wanted to get a closer look at it and even touch it if she could. Knowing that that the mooncalf was shy, she kept her distance and breathed quietly. She always wanted to see a mooncalf dance but never got the chance. Finally, as a result of wasting potion ingredients, she was able to enjoy the rare occasion. Perhaps collecting fluxweed at the full moon did have her advantages.

After a few moments of watching the mooncalf dance, Serena realized she was still holding the professor's hand. She let go hastily and cleared her throat.

"Er, Professor," she said, "we have to go back picking the fluxweed."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Professor Shields, his face faulting.

Serena turned back to the stream where she left her bag. Professor Shields supervised as she jumped over the stream banks to pick the plant. They didn't speak a word to each other. Once three bags were filled, Professor Shields told her they were done for the evening and to take the bags to Professor Snape.

They started for the school and Professor Shields stopped suddenly. "Wait a moment," he said.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"The mooncalf," he said, "I just remembered that its dung had strong magical properties."

"Ew," Serena mumbled, "you're not really going to go get some, are you?"

"Professor Sprout could probably use it for her plants," he said.

"But she's already got dragon dung for fertilizer."

Professor Shields however turned back to the mooncalf's burrow. Serena sighed and followed him. She couldn't believe that he was levitating the silver dung into a jar.

"I hope you remember to wash your hands afterwards, Professor," Serena said, cringing.

"I didn't' pick it up with my hands," Shields insisted, "I levitated it."

"It's still nasty."

Darien chuckled. "Oh don't worry, I'll remember to wash my hands. All right, we're done here until tomorrow. WE can go."

They walked back to the forest without any attacks of werewolves. When they placed the three full sacks of fluxweed on Snape's desk, he did look quite impressed but tried hard not to show it.

"I trust that you didn't get this for her, Shields?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she did it," Shields pointed at Serena's dirty and red marked hands as a result from pulling the fluxweed all night. "I got mooncalf dung instead."

"You did what?"

"We saw a mooncalf," said Shields, "so we got its dung for Professor Sprout. I had better get this to her before sunrise or it will lose its potency. I hope that is enough fluxweed, Professor."

"Yes, this will do," Snape muttered, "you can move on to gathering leeches and lacewing flies tomorrow."

Serena groaned. "Can't wait."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, gathering lacewing flies, leeches, bicorn horn and everything else that Serena wasted for the plyjuice potion wasn't nearly as pleasant as getting the fluxweed. She had marks allover her arms from where the leeches had attached themselves to her skin. It was getting really weird spending all that time with Proessor Shields. She didn't' know how to act around him. He made her nervous and sometimes angry. She snapped at him a couple of times when he was only tring to help get the leeches off her arms.

_"Snape told you not to help me! I can do it myself!" _

Serena was relieved when it was all over so she could come to Quidditch Practice. She was worried that she wouldn't be prepared for the first game, especially when Harry gave the news of the Quidditch Season starting early.

"What?" Ron demanded. "What do you mean our first game is October twenty second?"

"It's only about a three week difference, Ron," Harry insisted.

"Well, maybe the weather would be warmer," said Demelza optimistically.

"Why is Quidditch Season starting so early?" Ginny wondered. "it's not supposed to start eh first week of November.

"I don't know," said Harry, "I just got the news from Madame McCloud. Dumbledore wants us to start early."

"Does this mean we'll have more matches then?" asked Jimmy Peakes eagerly.

"Yeah," Coote added.

"Maybe," Harry answered. "All right everyone, outside."

He led his team outside for practice. Serena felt extremely nervous. Quidditch Season was moved up? Why? Serena wasn't ready. She was still trying to get to the difference of Quodpot and Quidditch. Nevertheless, Serena gave it her best during Quidditch practice and listened to the tips from the other chasers. It was hard trying to use the field with the other teams wanting to use it. Serena still didn't' tell her cousin about making Chaser. Draco was always with her wherever Mina went and he got on Serena's nerves. Serena had been busy with detention and keeping up with her new subjects that she didn't even have time to tell Mina the news. Perhaps she ought to wait until the game.

However, the early Quidditch Season wasn't the only thing people were excited about. The Masquerade Ball was approaching and with the Hogsmeade Weekend just around the corner, the students could get what they needed for their costumes. Serena however, didn't have a date or even or a costume idea in mind. She didn't care either and this surprised the girls in the dorm.

"You don't have a date?" Parvarti asked. "Or a costume?"

Serena shook her head. "Well, I haven't been able to think about it much, have I? With all the detention I had since I got here. Not to mention homework and Quidditch Practice."

"Who are you going with, Parvarti?" Lavender asked.

"Dean Thomas," she replied, "I'm going as an Indian Princess. So is my twin sister, Padma. You?"

"Seamus Finnigan, again," Lavender answered. "We haven't quite decided on our costumes though."

"The ball isn't until Halloween," Serena stated as she turned her attention to History of Magic homework. "We'll have plenty of time."

* * *

As for Serena's cousin, Mina, she only had half the problem. She of course was going with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy but neither of them could come up with costume ideas. Draco intently wanted to come dressed as a Death Eater but Mina went nuts saying they'd both be expelled.

"And I don't look good wearing black anyway!" Mina added.

"Well, I really don't care," said Draco lazily. "It's just a stupid ball."

"Come on, Dracikins," Mina pouted, "I want us to be the best couple at the ball. There will be contests, you know."

"Don't worry, we will," Draco insisted.

While they were discussing this in the Slytherin Common Room, someone was working hard on a solution for them. Reenie should have been doing her homework but that wasn't as important as getting her parents to fall in love with each other and the students remembering who they were. Reenie thought hard about Sailor Venus' previous identity, Sailor V. Mina didn't tell her much before. It didn't really matter, because she played the video games and read the comic books about as much as Serena did. Reenie had all the senshi drawn up on pages of her parchment notebook. She was going to move onto the villains next, incase anyone wanted to go as them.

After adding the detail to Sailor V's costume, Rini approached the Reenie and Draco. "Excuse me, are you still having trouble finding a costume?"

"Yeah," Mina said breathlessly, "have any ideas?"

"Mina, she's just a first year," Draco muttered, "what does she know?"

"More than you think," Reenie muttered back, showing them what she had drawn. "Here Mina, you can go like this."

Mina gasped, staring at the drawing. "That's perfect! Oh, I really love the gloves!"

"I love the skirt," Draco grinned.

Mina giggled and went red. "Oh, Dracikins!"

Reenie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how I'm going to get all this stuff," Mina mumbled, scratching her head.

"It's simple, sweetheart," Draco said, "All you've got to do is shrink your skirt and transfigure it blue. And shrink your skirt too."

"What about Draco?" Mina asked. "Have you got a costume for him?"

"Oh yes, flip the page," Reenie said brightly.

She flipped the page and there was a drawing of a blond haired man wearing a long white sleeved shirt and pants. He had a white eye mask and white gloves with red hearts. Was it really Draco Malfoy, or someone else? Mina thought he looked familiar. She breathed in amazement while Draco snorted.

"I'm not wearing that!" he said, pointing at the picture. "I'll look like a fool!"

"What's wrong with it?" Reenie demanded.

"It's all white, and what are these, hearts?"

"It's supposed to be a sign from playing cards," said Reenie, "you know, ace of hearts, ace of clubs, diamonds, spades."

"How about diamonds instead?" Mina suggested softly.

"Yeah, okay, red diamonds."

"I don't like red," Draco muttered

"What's wrong with red?" Reenie demanded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with red?" Mina echoed, flipping to her drawing. "_My _costume has red in it."

"It might look all right on you, Mina," said Draco, "but not on me! Do I have to explain it to you? Red is a _Gryffindor _color! My whole family has been in Slytherin. I'm not disgracing my family—and I look horrible in red anyway!"

Reenie chuckled and Draco glared.

"How about green diamonds then, like emeralds?" Mina said quickly. "And your outfit can be in green and silver and black?"

"Well, I—I," Reenie glanced at the picture. "Maybe."

"Better than all white," said Draco.

"Yeah, that's true," Mina said, studying the picture, "you are quite pale, Dracikins. You'll look like a ghost!" She and Reenie laughed but Draco didn't' find it funny.

"How about these belts black, with silver fastening," Mina suggested, "and black pants too? And instead of a white shirt a green one?"

"Yes, I guess we can change it a bit," Rini shrugged.

"Better," Draco muttered, leaving the common room. "Coming to dinner, Mina?"

"I'll catch up," said Mina. Draco sighed and left. Mina looked at Reenie. "Reenie, you think you could make something for my cousin Serena?"

"Oh, I already have!" Reenie replied.

"Really?" Mina asked.

"Well, I just like to draw," Reenie said, "flip to the very first page."

Mina turned to the front and there was a picture of a girl in an elegant white dress. "This is for Serena?"

"Yes," said Reenie, "but there's also this one…and this one…and this one too…"

Reenie showed her all the different stages of Sailor Moon, from beginning to Eternal. Intrigued, Mina kept flipping through the pages where she found a page of a girl in a short skirt, with descriptions of the girls and items they had even close-ups on their faces.

"Wow, you've been busy," Mina mumbled.

"Well, I knew some of you guys would have trouble coming up with ideas," Reenie explained, "so I drew these."

"You can show it to your cousin if you'd like," Reenie said.

"This whole thing?" Mina asked.

"Sure!" Reenie answered. "You can give her the pages too, the ones of the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon. I've got them labeled."

"You gave them names?" Mina asked. "Who are they?"

"Uh, well," Reenie moaned, trying to think of an explanation. "It's just something I dreamed up, you know, thinking of making my own witch comic."

"That's a great idea!" Mina laughed. "Too many wizard ones and they all have the same story. There should be some for witches too!"

"You really think so?"

Mina nodded.

"Thanks, Mina."

"You know," said Mina suddenly, "I feel like I've known you years."

Reenie shrugged. "We must've known each other in another life."

"Yeah, maybe," Mina said, "I'll go and show this to my cousin Serena. I wonder if she's got a partner yet!"

Reenie grinned and sat down on the leather chair as Mina ran out. "I might be able to help you on that one too."

* * *

"Serena, look at this!" Mina exclaimed, putting down Reenie's drawing of the Moon Princess in front of her. Serena gasped.

_That girl, _she thought, _she looks so familiar._

"What is this?" Serena asked.

"Your costume for the Masquerade Ball," Mina said excitedly. "Isn't it gorgeous? We just need to make a mask for you."

"But how'd you get this?"

"A first year from my house," Mina answered, flipping through the pages. "She drew all these! Look, this one's mine!"

"Wow," said Hermione, looking at the picture over Serena's shoulder. "She's just a first year?"

"Yeah," said Mina.

"Well, that's nice, Mina," said Serena, "but where am I going to get the gown and everything? It must cost a fortune!"

"Hogsmeade Weekend's coming up," said Mina, "we'll find something there."

"Finally," Serena moaned, "I get to go on a field trip."

"Who are you going to the ball with anyway?" Mina asked.

"Dunno," Serena replied, "haven't been asked yet."

"I can set you up with someone," Mina grinned, "there's a really cute seventh year in Slytherin! You and I can double date! I'm going with Draco!"

"No Slytherins," Serena moaned, "Draco's bad enough."

"Here," said Mina, ripping out the page of the Moon princess, much to Parvarti and Lavender's shock.

"You just ripped the page!" Parvarti squealed.

"It's okay," Mina insisted, "Reenie told me I could." She finished taking out the pages of Sailor Moon and left them with Serena. "You can try these costumes too, but I really like the princess one."

"How am I supposed to get my hair like that?" Serena wondered, looking skeptically at all the pictures and pulling on her hair. "I've never put it up like that before."

"Yeah, but it's different, isn't it?" Mina asked.

"They look like meatballs," Serena grumbled, causing Mina and a few others to laugh.

* * *

After rushing through her assignment at her desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Reenie began drawing another sketch. She had forgotten about drawing Tuxedo Mask. How could she forget? She could've drawn it already to give to Mina. Dressing like the Moon Princess wasn't good enough if Tuxedo Mask or Prince Endymion wasn't there. She had to get this done before class was over so she could show it to Professor Shields. When the bell rang, she was still engrossed the drawing.

"Reenie," Rose muttered, "time to go, we've got History next."

"I just need to color this and I'll be done," Reenie insisted, "tell Trista I'm on my way. She won't mind, we're close friends."

"What?" Rose demanded.

"Er, I mean, just go ahead," Reenie said, flushing.

"All right," Rose said, thinking her new friend had just lost her mind. She turned and left the room, leaving Reenie to finish coloring her picture.

Professor Shields walked to her desk. "Class is over, Miss White. You'll be late for your next class."

"I want to get this done."

"The assignment isn't due until tomorrow," Professor Shields reminded her. He saw the drawing she was working on. "Have you been drawing during the whole lesson?"

"No, I did the assignment already," said Reenie, "I wanted to draw this for you?"

"You wanted to draw a picture for me?" Professor Shields asked with a small smile. "Why?"

"Because you're my favorite teacher!" Reenie grinned. "There, I'm finished!"

She ripped the picture from her book and handed it to him. Professor Shields looked it over while Reenie prepared to leave. There was something about the drawing that looked familiar.

"You like it?" Reenie asked.

"Yes, this is very good, Reenie," he said, "Thank you. You'd better get to your next class now."

"Glad you like it, Professor," Reenie beamed. "It might become as some inspiration to you."

"For what?" he asked, gazing at her over the drawing.

Reenie shrugged and walked out of the classroom. Darien returned his eyes to the drawing and walked to his desk. Inspiration. There was something about the drawing. Darien had a strong feeling Reenie wanted him to use this picture for something. What was she up to? Was it really because he was her favorite teacher? And why did she draw a picture of a masked man with a top hat and a cape?

* * *

The Hogsmeade Weekend finally came. Serena was going to go there with Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls to find ideas for the Masquerade Ball. Serena had dreams about the girl in the picture. The girl wasn't always alone. There was a masked man there wearing a cape, but she didn't know what he was doing there.

Peeves the Poltergeist was being the pest he had been for longer than anyone knew. On the way to breakfast, Serena became his target. He pulled the rug from underneath her, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"I hope you enjoy your little _trip _to Hogsmeade!" he cackled.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that," Serena said, the floor muffling her voice.

She had just about enough from Hogwarts. She was given too many subjects to handle. She didn't like any of her new teachers. Quidditch Season was starting too soon. She had to suffer three weeks of detention. She wasn't in the mood for the Masquerade Ball. She didn't have to take any crap from the school poltergeist either. Serena pushed herself up and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"I'm going to send you on a little trip, buddy."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Peeves said in mock fright, floating in the corridor.

Half of Serena's mouth twitched into a smirk. She knew how to handle poltergeists. She had plenty of practice in Salem Witches Institute. There were a couple of them at the school to keep Muggles from finding its location. The students were allowed to use magic in the corridors to keep the poltergeists in line. There was a nice little hex she'd love to try on the poltergeist now.

"So, you like to play games, don't you?" she demanded. "All right, you puny little poltergeist, let's _play!"_

"Oh, what fun!" Peeves said devilishly.

_"Appeto Ballo!"_

Peeves arms wrapped around his legs and he was pulled into a ball. His eyes were wide with anger and surprise. He hit the ground and bounced a couple of times.

"Shall we play soccer?" Serena asked with a grin, walking to the balled up Peeves. She picked up the ball and bounced off the walls and floor.

Peeves gave muffled curses and said, "O_w! Ow! OW!" _every time she bounced him.

"Or maybe basketball?" Serena inquired, still bouncing the ball. "Oh, I know—how about bowling?"

She conjured rolling pins at the end of the corridor and stuck her fingers up Peeves nose and mouth. He made a muffled nose of shock. Serena took a few steps, pulled her arm back like a lever and flung Peeves with all her might. He screamed as rolled over and hit all the pins. He kept rolling and rolling until he bounced down the staircases.

"Take that!" Serena shouted. "Next time you'll get worse, I know a lot of hexes just for poltergeists, you filthy little—poltergeist!"

"Miss White, did you just use magic in the corridors?" said a cold voice behind her.

Serena turned and there was Professor Snape. He appeared to be sneering and smirking at the same time.

"Professor, it was the poltergeist," Serena said immediately.

"That's everyone's excuse," Snape sighed.

"But it's true!" Serena shouted. "Didn't you see what I did to him? Didn't you hear me yelling at him?"

"I think it would be better if you miss the Hogsmeade Trip today, Miss White," he said.

Serena gasped. "Wait! You—you can't!"

"More detention might remind you to keep the rules," Snape muttered. "Yes; I believe Professor Shields can supervise you again."

"But Professor McGonagall's my Head of House!" Serena snapped as Snape took her painfully by her upper arm. "Take me to her instead!"

"I told you that if I gave you detention you'd be serving with Professor Shields. But the next time I find you doing something wrong, I just might go to your Head of House. Perhaps she will expel you."

Serena didn't seem to care about expulsion. It sounded better than having detention with Darien Shields—_again. _Just how many times was she going to serve detention in this school?

To Be Continued


	10. The Last Straw

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Thisis a request for Jayficlvoer.

Starlytemint: Draco's going as Kaitou Ace from the Sailor V manga. He looks a lot like him. check out this Sailor V site: http/sailorv(dot)animehunters(dot)com

* * *

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 9**

**The Last Straw**

"Ouch!" Serena winced as Snape pulled her along the corridor. "That hurts!"

"Quiet," Snape hissed.

"What's that you found there, my sweet?" asked a raspy voice.

Down the corridor was Mr. Filch with his cat Mrs. Norris. She was jumping on the balled up Peeves and knocking him around like a ball of yarn. He made muffled noises as she batted him around. When Peeves got a good look at her new toy, he let out a loud throaty chortle.

"Haha! Peeves, what have you done this time?"

"There, see?" Serena demanded, bringing her eyes up to Snape. "That poltergeist was throwing things at me and he pulled the rug underneath me! You expected me to just sit there and take it?"

"Still no reason to use magic in the corridors," said Snape.

Filch looked at Serena. "Ah, so you gave Peeves what was coming to him?"

"Mr. Filch, I know that magic in the corridors is against the rules," Serena said desperately. "It was just self defense. In my old school we were allowed to use magic on the poltergeists."

"You had more than one?" Filch asked, looking at Serena as if she were crazy. "Peeves is too much to handle and he's just one poltergeist!" he looked at Peeves as Mrs. Norris sat watching him, her tail moving to and fro.

"It was to keep the Muggles away," Serena said, "but sometimes they got bored and picked on the students. Hogwarts already has enough protection, what's the point of having this poltergeist here anyway? He's nothing but a nuisance!"

"He's to alert us of any students that are out of bed after hours," Snape hissed.

"Well, I'm not out of bed after hours!" Serena snarled, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"Professor Snape," Filch began, "the girl does have a point."

"What?" Snape gasped.

Snape knew as well as anyone that Filch didn't like any of the students. Snape—besides perhaps the Headmaster—was the only teacher he would talk to. Being nasty was one of the many things the two men had in common.

"All Peeves does is make a nuisance!" Filch muttered. "He lets vermin in, smashes everything, writes dirty words and he even stole from a student during the Triwziard Tournament!"

"That wasn't Peeves," Snape said lazily. "That was Potter. He was there in his invisibility cloak."

"Even if it were Potter," Filch insisted, "Peeves would've have taken it. That pesky poltergeist has got to go!"

"Yeah!" Serena added.

"Quiet you," said Snape, "I caught you using magic in the corridor. I thought all the detention you've served already would have kept you in line!"

"If I had found her hexing Peeves," said Filch. "I wouldn't have given her detention."

"Is it too late to get me out of detention then?" Serena asked hopefully.

Filch sighed and looked at Snape. "She may have broken a school rule but it's because of the poltergeist. She wasn't attacking another student or trying to get somewhere she shouldn't be—were you?" he added warningly at Serena.

"Of course not!" Serena gasped.

"Let's take this to the Headmaster," Filch said, "Peeves has no business in Hogwarts. Half the messes I need to clean up are the ones he made, you know. That's why I can never get anything done around here!"

"Get to your work then!" Snape hissed.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" said a second male voice. It wasn't anything like Snape's or Filch. It sounded warm and polite, yet firm.

"Shields, I was just on my way to your office," said Snape.

"Oh?" Professor Shields said as he came closer. He spotted Serena blocked behind Snape. "Serena? Are you all right?"

"Look that poltergeist had it coming, okay?" Serena barked, stepping forward and wincing as Snape's hold on her arm increased.

"Professor Snape, you're hurting her!" Professor Shields exclaimed in shock and disgust. "Let her go. She's a student, not a criminal!"

Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked at Shields. "You certain of that? She hasn't been quite obedient since she's come to Hogwarts."

"I said let her go!" Shields commanded. "Where is she going to go?"

Snape removed his long fingers from Serena's arm. She stepped back and rubbed her arm, looking around at the three men.

"Now, what's going on here?" Shields demanded.

"I found Miss White here using magic in the corridors," said Snape.

"It was Peeves!" Filch and Serena said together. They were shocked that they answered at the same time. They exchanged glances and looked back at Snape.

"So," said Shields, "Peeves was being annoying as usual, and Serena just stood up for herself?"

"Yes!" Serena and Filch said in unison was again.

"I found what she did," Filch said, motioning at Mrs. Norris playing Peeves the Polter-ball.

Shields looked at the ball and smiled. "Ah, the Spirit Ball hex. Impressive."

"We have four poltergeists at my old school," Serena explained, "We were allowed to hex them if they caused trouble."

"Four?" Filch said, looking pale. "Four?"

Serena nodded.

"Who keeps them under control?" Filch asked.

"They sometimes listen to the Headmistress," Serena said.

"At least here the Bloody Baron can keep him in line," said Filch, "next time, just go to the Bloody Baron and he'll sort him out."

"I'll remember that," Serena said.

"Even so," said Snape coldly. "You broke the rules. This is not Salem Witches Institute, Miss White. This is Hogwarts and we do things differently here."

"I've noticed," Serena said bitterly.

"Shields," said Snape, "I told Miss White here that she will spend detention with you during the trip to Hogsmeade."

"That isn't fair," Shields gasped. "She's not even in your house. Let's take her to Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, I will when I find a good enough reason too," Snape said, glowering at Serena. "Something big enough that might get her expelled."

"Well, if Serena ever does do something that outrageous," said Shields coolly. "I sure hope you're not the member of staff that finds her."

Serena smiled. She felt mutual. Of course, she wasn't planning on doing anything stupid but if she ended up doing just that, she wouldn't want Snape catching her. Snape's lip curled as he looked at his old student. Filch looked somewhat confused.

"Right then," Shields said with a sigh. "You've found me and if you insist on her having detention, I suppose we'll get to it then."

"I've already got the potion ingredients she needed to makeup for," Snape informed. "She can help organize your classroom or something."

Snape whisked away. Filch looked at Serena and Shields, shrugged and walked off too.

"Come on, my sweet," he said to Mrs. Norris. "Let's see how well that ball can float."

Serena snickered and Darien stepped toward her.

"Is your arm all right?" he asked softy.

"It'll be fine," Serena insisted, pulling her sleeve up to check it. There was a red hand mark on her upper arm from Snape's grip. Shields shook his head.

"I'm very sorry about that," he moaned, "would you like to go to the hospital wing first?"

"I'm _fine," _Serena muttered. She didn't need him to turn into her mother or anything. It was weird how he acted around her all the time. He was a teacher for goodness sakes! "Look, let's just get to my detention, okay?"

"All right," said Shields, "let's go."

They didn't speak a word until they got to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Shields looked around for something for her to do.

"You may polish the desks," he said, wiping his finger on one of them. "Then you can put my decorations up."

He nodded to a box in the corner.

"Fine," Serena muttered. "Then what?"

"If you're finished with that," Shields stated, "you can arrange all the books by subject."

Serena rubbed the desks to the point where she could almost see her reflection in them. She cursed under her breath as she did her task. Was she ever going to get a break?

Professor Shields had a variety of decorations. Some pictures of famous dark wizard catchers which she put up on the walls. She put small statues by the windows and weird relics of dark items. As she moved things about the room, she noticed a framed drawing on the Professor's desk. The style seemed familiar. Where has she seen it? Of course! Those girl's drawings Mina showed her. On the drawing it said: "To Professor Shields, the best teacher in the world! From: Reenie Gray"

Serena smirked. All the girls loved Darien Shields, even the little ones. Serena didn't' though. Not a bit. Well, maybe just a bit. No, no not at all! He was a _teacher _for Merlin sake! Why should she get interested him in anyway? He was just a young and handsome teacher, with a good sense of humor and he was really kind. Just the kind of guy any girl of want. No, it was no reason for Serena to like him at all. She wasn't' going to join the Professor Shields fanclub no matter how good-looking he was.

Serena put these silly thoughts out of her mind and resumed her task.

"What do you think?" Serena asked, nodding to where she placed all his stuff. "Do you want me to move any of it?"

"Hmm," Professor Shields stepped over to observe his belongings. "Yes, I believe that will do. Good job, Miss White. You can continue on to arranging my books then."

He motioned toward a bookcase with a pile of books onto of it.

"I want it separated by subject, in alphabetical order. Werewolves with werewolves, Curses with curses. Understand?"

Yes," Serena muttered.

She couldn't believe all the books he had. They couldn't be all his. They had to have been used by all the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers before Professor Shields. There were a few that looked centuries old and some made funny noises when she picked them up. While she did this, a group of girls came with their arms laden with Honeydukes goodies and little treasures from the Hogwarts shops.

"Here Professor, we got you some Cauldron Cakes!" they giggled while straightening their hair and batting their eyelashes. Serena snorted and continued on arranging the books.

"Oh, you are all too kind," Professor Shields whispered. "Really, thank you."

The girls giggled again. One opened a box and held it out to him. "Here, have a chocolate, professor."

"Not now, Miss Vane," said Professor Shields. "Please, would you leave it on my desk? I'm a little busy at the moment."

Romilda looked a little put out but kept her smile. "Oh, sure, Professor." She laid it on his desk gingerly. "Have a good day!"

The girls put their presents on his desk as well.

"Yes, you too, girls," he stated and the girls left the room. Darien turned to Serena. "Miss White, you may leave that. Thank you for your hard work."

"Sure," Serena stated and she left the classroom without another word. The moment Serena was out of the classroom, Darien made all the sweets vanish. He suspected they were all spiked with love potion.

When she returned to the dormitories she found that she had a few presents as well. Apparently Mr. Filch had told anyone who would listen about Serena hexing Peeves and having to serve detention. They were so pleased they got her things from Hogsmeade she couldn't get herself: Oodles of sweets, a new quill, a Remembral from Dervish and Bangs and even her gown from Gladrags.

"We helped your cousin get the fabric," Parvarti said brightly. "I couldn't believe that the woman had one just like the picture!"

"You guys got this for me?" Serena inquired, taking her eyes off the gown and looking at Parvarti and Lavender.

"Yeah, well, since you couldn't go to Hogsmeade we got it for you," Lavender replied. "We couldn't risk someone else getting it, now could we?"

"Thanks," Serena muttered, "I just wish I didn't hex Peeves."

"Are you kidding?" Parvarti questioned. "That Poltergeist deserves all the hexing he could get!"

"Yeah, but I couldn't go to Hogsmeade."

"It doesn't matter," said Parvarti, "we got things for you."

"But it's not the same," Serena sighed.

"Harry didn't get to go to his first Hogsmeade visit," Hermione said, "so we had to get him things."

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway," Serena mumbled.

As touched as she was to be treated like the hero again, she still would like to have the Hogsmeade experience for herself. Was it going to be like this for all future Hogsmeade Weekends? Did she have to rely on others to get her stuff while she was serving detention?

* * *

Far away at Durmstrang, two girls were flying over the school grounds. Just like Hogwarts, they too were having a masquerade ball on Halloween.

"Who are you going with to the ball, Martina?"

The dark haired girl shrugged. "I don'' know. Constantine keeps asking me. He's had a thing for me since our first."

"You should go with him then," said Lavra.

"No way," Martina shook her head. "He's going to be providing the music, isn't he?"

"Well, he wouldn't spend so much time with you," Lavra winked. "He'll be onstage singing. You may have to dance with him once."

"Well, I don't know."

"Oh come on," Lavra said, "he's really cute and he's sweet. Any girl would love to be with him. Besides, you're the headmaster's granddaughter. You've got to have a partner."

"All the more reason for me to just go alone," Martina insisted. "Grandfather will keep asking if there's something between us."

"Suit yourself ."

"Who are you going with?" Martina questioned.

"Vasil Krum," Lavra replied with a grin. "Viktor Krum's younger brother. He's a genius, you know!"

"Hey, he didn't go to see Viktor compete in the tournament," said Martina, "even for the third task."

"Well, of course. Only seventeen year olds were allowed. I guess he could've gone to the third one if he wanted to, but he wanted to stay and work on his finals. He and Viktor always competed against each other. I mean, Viktor played in the world cup while he was still in Durmstrang. That's why Vasil doesn't play quidditch."

"That's a silly reason," Martina muttered.

"Yeah, so Vasil studies a lot instead," Lavra explained. "Playing professional Quidditch isn't the only thing."

"True," Martina nodded.

They zoomed around in silence for a while. Martina sighed and shook her head.

"It's a shame," she said.

"What is?"

"That Durmstrang has such big grounds and our castle's really small," Martina replied.

"It's bigger now that it's accepting Muggleborns," Lavra stated. "Your grandfather enlarged it."

"It's not just that," Martina said, "remember what everyone told us when they came from Hogwarts? They said their castle is huge compared to ours, but they've got small grounds."

"Well, I guess if they were allowed in the forest," Lavra said thoughtfully, "their grounds would be larger."

"I've got an idea," Martina smiled, "we should invite other schools here. I mean, it's just crazy that they didn't have the Triwizard Tournament here. Hogwarts and Beaxbatons would've had more room. I heard that for the maze they had to use Hogwarts' Quidditch field!"

"Martina, I think after what happed to the last tournament," Lavra said, "they wouldn't hold it again anytime soon. Maybe in a couple centuries after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no longer a threat."

"No, not that, of course," Martina said, "but _something! _Maybe we can invite them for a Christmas feast. I've been having this weird dream of Durmstrang being packed during the Christmas holidays. But the students aren't all Durmstrang students. There are people there from Hogwarts and Beaxbatons too. It's so strange."

"Have you told your grandfather?"

"No, but I think I should," Martina said, shivering slightly. "Oh, it's getting cold. Let's go back."

"All right," said Lavra and the two girls looped around back to their school. While walking through the corridors, Constantine Medved lumbered over to Martina. His long brown hair swayed as he ran.

"Oh no," Martina muttered, attempting to run off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lavra said teasingly as she grabbed her arm.

"Hey!"

"Hiya, Constatine!" Lavra said cheerfully.

"Martina, please come with me to the ball!" he said. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior and I'll sing my best songs. I'll sing all your favorites. You just have to come with me and maybe dance with me once or twice but I just want to go with you. Please?"

"I, er, well, I," Martina mumbled.

"Well, what do you say, Martina?" Lavra asked. "The nice young man would like to escort you to the ball."

Martina looked threateningly at her and sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll go with you."

Constantine grinned widely. Neither Martina nor Lavra could see the spark in his eyes hiding behind his overlong bangs.

"Oh, thank you, Martina!" he breathed, kissing her hand. "Thank you!" He walked off to the boys' dormitory.

"Why did you make me do that?" Martina asked Lavra.

"I didn't make you do anything," said Lavra. "See you in the dormitory. I believe you have something to say to our Headmaster?"

The two girls took separate paths. Unlike Hogwarts, Durmstrang didn't have houses. All the girls from first years and up were in the east wing while the boys were on the west. On the way to the girls' dormitory, Lavra found some students picking on Angelica. Lavra groaned. Some things never changed in Durmstrang. A lot of the purebloods were sill unhappy about Muggleborns coming to the school and they would tease the Muggleborns and take away their things.

"Hey!" Lavra shouted. "You guys stop picking on her! I thought I told you that yesterday. Now apologize or get lost!"

Angelica's tormentors didn't move or apologize.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to teach you all another lesson, won't I?" Lavra demanded, pushing up her sleeve. "Just because Angelica's Muggleborn doesn't mean she doesn't have any skill. I've seen her wand reaction and it was one of the most powerful ones I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, right," said one of the bullies.

_"Diffindo!"_

"Oh no!" said the other bully. "My new bag!"

"Well, it's not new anymore, is it?" Lavra snapped. "Now beat it unless you want me to tear your robes up too!"

The bullies bumped hard into Angelica as they ran off. Lavra stepped up to Angelica to see if she was all right.

"They didn't' hurt you, did they?"

Angelica shook her head.

"Don't worry about them," said Lavra, "I guess there will still be idiots here, no matter how much it changes. But it's a lot better than it was when Karkaroff was here."

Angelica smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"Were you on your way to the dormitories? I'll go with you."

"Sure, I'd like that."

As they walked on, Lavra rubbed a bug bite she received from flying outside with Martina. "Darn bugs. Last time I go flying outside with any repellent on."

"Oh, here," said Angelica suddenly, "I can heal it for you."

"A bug bite?"

"Yes," said Angelica, "it's one of the things I've been able to do before I found out a witch. I can heal wounds. Let me see."

"Well, all right."

Lavra held out her arm and Angelica put her hand over the bug bite. There was a red-violet vibrating light from Angelica's hand flowing to Lavra's arm. The bug bite healed in a matter of seconds and the itching stopped.

"Wow," Lavra breathed. "See? You _are _gifted! You belong in Durmstrang just like anybody else."

Angelica smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Serena did her best to prepare herself for the first match. She even transfigured one of her baseball caps red to show her house spirit. She tied her long blond hair into a braid and pulled it through the cap hole. At breakfast she could hardly eat. Harry and the others had to push her.

"I wasn't in the mood to eat on my first game either," said Harry, "but you will need your strength to throw that Quaffle."

"I'm afraid I won't keep it down," Serena said as she swirled her porridge. "Are you sure you don't want to choose someone else, Harry? I'm so going to cause Gryffindor to lose."

"No you won't," Harry insisted. "All you have to worry about is scoring goals."

"And we'll be helping you anyway," Ginny said, pushing sausages onto Serena's plate.

"Slytherin is a terrible team," Ron said, "Their Chasers can't aim, their Beaters will hit the other players instead of the Bludgers and Malfoy couldn't catch the Snitch if his life depended on it."

"Oh no, I forgot!" Serena moaned. "Mina doesn't know I'm the new Chaser! I'll have to play against my cousin!"

Serena looked up at her cousin spoon feeding Draco his porridge. Serena's already queasy stomach turned.

"Whatever does she _see _in that guy?" Serena grumbled.

Serena ended up going to the match on an empty stomach. She put on her Quidditch robes and tried to listen to Harry's speech.

"Harry, come on," said Ron, "don't turn into Wood on us."

"Well, this is our last year together," Harry stated with his hands on his hips. "It's because of me that Gryffindors been able to win the Quidditch cup and I'm going to make sure it's not taken away. Right, now let's get out there and tear those serpents apart."

"But my cousin's on the team, Harry," Serena mumbled, "I don't want _her _torn apart!"

"Oh, right," said Harry, "well, the rest of Slytherin then."

Harry led his team to the Quidditch Field. When they met the Slytherin team, Mina gasped.

"Serena, _you're _the new Gryffindor Chaser?" Mina demanded. "_You?_How come you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah," Serena said, putting on a smile, "I guess we'll be playing against each other, huh?" She pulled on her cap tightly to cover her eyes. Mina was going to be so furious with her.

"Enough," said Madam McCloud, "captains, shake hands."

The first time Draco offered to shake hands with Harry, he refused. Even on the Quidditch field Harry didn't' want to do it. Harry and Malfoy walked up to each other and grasped hands, shaking slowly.

"You're going down, Potter," Draco hissed.

"You wish, Malfoy," Harry grunted.

"The Gryffindor Glory days are about to end," Draco smirked, still shaking Harry's hand.

"In your dreams," Harry sneered, "I'm going to plow you into the ground."

"Oh, I think I'm going to _feint!" _Draco said in mock nervousness.

"You won't have a head to think with by the time the game's over, Malfoy."

"You can stop shaking hands, now," Madame McCloud stated.

"Huh?" both captains gasped.

Harry and Draco released hands. The teams mounted their brooms.

"You may remember Madame Hooch's words on the importance of a nice clean game," said Madame McCloud. "You turn Quidditch into a blood bath and I will see that you won't play for this school again."

She looked threateningly at Crabbe and Goyle. She took the Quaffle out of the chest and threw it in the air. Mina zoomed by to catch it.

"Mina Lovegood is the first to get to the Quaffle," said Luna in her dreamy voice. "She is a pretty good Chaser and I'm not saying that because she's my sister. But I must say she chases Harry Potter more than anything else."

Mina gasped and dropped the Quaffle. She sneered up at Luna. "Luna, you are embarrassing me! Do you have to say that _every _game?"

Ginny swooped down to catch the Quaffle, laughing. "Thanks, Luna!"

Noticing Ginny with the Quaffle, Mina groaned and zoomed after her.

"And there's Ginny Weasley," Luna said, "a very nice girl but you wouldn't want to cross her unless you want your face covered in bat-sized bogies."

Ginny tossed the Quaffle into the ring and scored a goal. Serena clapped and gave her a high five. The game was going all right. Serena had to hug her broomstick a couple of times to avoid Bludgers. It was hard to spot them with her baseball cap on her head but it kept the sun out of her eyes. Serena hung on for dear life and tried catching the Quaffle when it was thrown to her. It was hard with everyone watching, especially Darien. He was watching her like a hawk. He took in a deep breath and gripped his robes when a Bludger came near Serena or when she had to take both hands off her broomstick to catch the Quaffle. She had trouble keeping her balance on her broom but it looked like Serena had put a ticking Charm on her bottom to prevent her from falling to her death. There were some times Darien had to look away. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt. Yes, he was concerned for the safety of all the players but for some reason, he didn't think he'd handle it if Serena got seriously injured in the game.

"Go on, Serena!" Demelza shouted, tossing the Quaffle toward her. "You can do it!"

Serena gulped and held the Quaffle close to her body. "It's not a Quod, Serena." She told her self. "It won't blow up. You can hold it tighter."

Demelza and Ginny were on either side of Serena to prevent any of the Slytherin Chasers from getting the Quaffle. Serena tried hard not to make eye contact with Mina. She knew she was furious with her. How could Serena forget to tell her cousin about making Chaser?

The Slytherin Keeper was circling the hoops when she got to them. He looked huge and scary. How was she supposed to score a goal with a Keeper like that?

Then she remembered Ron's advice. "_Imagine the other Keeper blowing up right when you throw the Quaffle."_

Serena grinned slightly. "You're moondust—no—Gryffindor Dust!

The Slytherin Keeper did not look intimidated. He stayed centered in front of the center hoop, ready for Serena's throw.

Serena hurled the Quaffle with all her might. Luna was commenting on the speed. The Keeper had no time to stop it. It whizzed right passed his ear.

"GRYFFINDOR'S SCORE!" Luna declared and there was a roaring of her great lion hat. "Yes, that's my cousin Serena there! That, everyone is exactly why you wouldn't want to cross Serena! She likes to throw things and she's really good at it too!"

Serena felt a little strengthen. Yes, she was able to score a goal. Everything was doing just fine. Gryffindor was in the lead. All they needed now was Harry to catch the Snitch. Draco and Harry were looking around for it and Draco saw Coote hit a Bludger toward Mina, who had the Quaffle. A stupid yet brilliant idea struck him. He pulled out of position and hung in front of the Bludger Coote.

"Mina, watch out!" he warned.

"Huh?" Mina mumbled. "Draco!"

SMASH!

The Quaffle hit Draco right into his arm. He let out a scream of pain. He didn't expect it to hurt so much. Noticing her boyfriend in distress, Mina immediately ordered time out and crowded around Draco with the rest of the team.

"Out of my way!" she shouted, pushing her way through. She gasped and knelt down beside her boyfriend, lifting him up. "Dracikins! Speak to me!"

"I'm okay," he grimaced.

"Slytherin calls time out," stated Luna. "Draco Malfoy received a nasty hit from a Bludger. Good one, Coote. I wonder if my sister is going to kiss Draco's arm and make it better."

"Why is she always embarrassing me during the game?" Mina demanded, jerking her head to the commentator's box. She simpered as she touched Draco's arm. "Oh, Draco, you're such a sweetheart! You took that Bludger for me!"

"Y-yeah," Draco grunted, "yeah, I did."

"He took a Bludger for Mina?" Serena wondered out loud, staring at Mina and Draco. "He does care for her, doesn't he?" Serena sighed and shook her head. "I guess I underestimated him."

"Mina, I'm not going to be able to finish the game," said Draco with a wince.

"Don't talk like that!" Mina insisted, pulling on his robes. "You're going to be just fine!"

"I think the Bludger broke my arm," Draco explained. "I can't catch the Snitch like this."

"But…that means…Slytherin would lose!" Mina gasped.

"Not if _you_ play," said Draco.

"Are you serious?" Mina gasped. "I can't play Seeker!"

"Yes you can!" Draco hissed. "Look, all you have to do is keep your eye on Potter. Follow him wherever he goes."

"You want me…to stay on Potter's tail?" Mina asked nervously, glancing over at Harry Potter. Draco was asking her to do the impossible. It almost made her heart stop to even be with him in a class. She couldn't' be following him so closely. But she couldn't let her team down either. What should she do?

"Mina, listen to me," Draco insisted, "you've go to do it. I know you can do it."

"But…I've never played Seeker before," Mina whispered. "And…they get hurt the most, don't they?"

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco said forcefully and winced. "Damn, it hurts! You keep the Bludgers from my girl, or I'm transfiguring all your clothes pink, you understand me?"

The two boys flinched and nodded a couple of times.

"You can do it, my lovely," Draco said to Mina, laying the charm as thick as he could get it. "Just follow Potter."

"He's got a _Firebolt_, Dracikins!" Mina said in a hollow voice.

"Well, you've got the Nimbus Two-Thousand and One I got for you," he said, "and the Firebolt isn't _that _much different. I've been able to get neck to neck with Potter on it. You're lighter than he is and I know you've got better moves. I've seen them."

Mina gulped but put on her best face. "A-All right, Draco. If you really think I can."

"That's my girl," he said with a grin.

"I'll do it for you," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and looked at the referee. "We can resume the game now, Madame McCloud. Draco Malfoy is too injured to catch the Snitch. I'll play his position for the remainder of the game."

Madame McCloud looked at her for a long hard moment and then sighed. "Oh, very well. Hurry up then. Mr. Malfoy, you can go to the hospital wing."

"Can't he just stay and watch?" Mina pleaded.

"I'm not—in—ah—that much pain," Draco winced as he tried to get up. He glared at Goyle and Crabbe. "Help me, you numbskulls!"

"Oh, right," Crabbe mumbled, seizing Draco's injured arm. Draco yelped.

"Idiot!"

Once on his feet, Draco staggered to the stands. Pansy Parkinson ran down to collect him and help him to a seat next to her. She flashed a grin at Mina.

"Oooh!" Mina groaned. "Parkinson, you get your hands off him!"

"Let's return to the game," said Madame McCloud.

Fuming, Mina got back onto her broomstick. Madame McCloud blew her whistle and the came continued. Instead of flying after the Quaffle, Mina hung in the air close to Harry.

"Wait a second," Luna said, "Mina, why aren't you playing Chaser? Ah, it looks like my sister has replaced Draco Malfoy as Seeker."

People in the stands gasped and shouted "she can't do that!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mina mumbled, tightening her hands around her broomstick. She glanced at Harry a couple of times and looked around the field for the small gold flying ball. Where was it? She just wanted this game over.

"Another score for Gryffindor!" Luna announced and her hat roared again.

Mina lowered herself closer to the ground. She didn't see the Snitch down there. She looked up. It wasn't flying overhead either. Where the heck did the Snitch always go when it was let out of the chest?

While flying toward the goal posts to score a goal, the bill on Serena's cap prevented her from seeing anything above her. A Bludger came falling down and crashing into her left shoulder. Serena howled, dropped the Quaffle and grabbed her injured shoulder.

Darien jumped to his feet with his heart thumping in his chest. "Is she all right? Is she all right?"

A Slytherin Chaser laughed as he took the Quaffle away from her to score. Harry flew toward her and Mina reluctantly followed.

"Serena, are you all right?" he called.

"I—I think so," Serena mumbled. "We need shoulder pads!"

"Okay, I'll order some."

Serena gasped and pointed. "Hey, isn't that the Snitch?"

"What?" Mina flipped around and saw the Snitch flying around in the middle of the field. She zoomed after it with Harry right behind her. Mina dared not look back. She scooted up on her broomstick and made it fly at top speed. Harry came up on her side, his face determined.

Mina's ponytail swung and hit Harry's glasses off. Mina gasped.

"Oh!"

For a split second, she wasn't sure whether to apologize and see if he was all right or continue looking for the Snitch. Then she heard her boyfriend call.

"Mina, get the Snitch!"

"Right!" Mina gasped, sounding flustered. She looked for the Snitch, which was now heading down and toward her left. She followed it, muttering under her breath.

"Why won't this stupid ball say still?"

Harry caught his glasses before they hit the ground and he put them on just in time. The Snitch was flying between him and Mina. Mina gasped yet again. She could see Harry's green eyes from here.

"Don't look at Harry," she told herself. "Look at the Snitch!"

The two Seekers flew toward each other, their hands outstretched for the Snitch. Harry was getting closer. Then Mina's body did something she never knew possible. She pushed down on her broom and did a flip in midair.

"Wow!" Luna called. "I've never seen Mina do that before!"

Her arm stretched so far that she was about to fall off her broom, Mina came out of her flip and her hand seized the fluttering ball.

"I—I got it!"

A second later, Harry's hand grasped hers. Mina stared at him and froze. 'Harry's touching my hand! He's touching my hand!'

He looked just as surprised. Mina's hand didn't feel like the Snitch. He didn't get it? But he _always _caught it! He was the fastest Seeker of the century! How could he lose?

"Mina caught the Snitch!" Luna laughed. "But it looks like Harry caught her!"

"Potter, let go of Mina!" Draco yelled.

Realizing he hadn't caught the Snitch, Harry moved his hand away and slowly flew down. He was trying to replay what happened. He was so close. He was just a second late. Mina's flip kind of caught him off guard. Why was he staring at her when she did that?

Mina however, remained in the air, Snitch in hand. "Harry Potter touched my hand! Harry Potter touched my hand!"

"Slytherin Wins!" Luna announced to the cheers of the Slytherins and to the boos and the "what the hecks?" of Gryffindors.

"Slytherin One Hundred eighty points. Gryffindor Seventy points."

The Gryffindors walked over to their Seeker and Captain. Ginny patted his arm. "You tried, Harry. That was good."

"I've never lost before," said Harry, still in shock.

"Well, there was that time in our third year," Ron recalled, "when you fell off your broom."

"Oh, right," said Harry, "because of the dementors."

"Seventy points," Demelza stated, "that's not bad. We scored more than Slytherin."

"That's true," Harry mumbled.

Darien rushed out onto the field. Serena groaned. "Oh no, not him."

"Miss White, are you in any pain?" he asked, looking scared to death. "Do you want me to escort you to the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine, Professor," Serena hissed, stepping away from him. "I'm just going to go and—and be with my team."

"We can take you, Serena," said Ginny.

"No, I'll be okay," Serena insisted with a wince. "It's nothing. Just a bruise."

As the Gryffindor team trekked off the field, the Slytherins ran onto it and called at their sub Seeker.

"Mina, you can come down now, sweetheart!" Draco shouted, cupping his mouth with his good hand.

Hearing Draco's voice, Mina blinked and looked below. "Oh, Draco!" She waved rather stupidly. "Hi!"

"Hi yourself, get down here!" Draco cried.

"We won!" exclaimed Miles Bletchley. (Does anyone know what year Bletchley is in? Is he a year above Draco or under?)

"We did?" Mina mumbled and she felt something fluttering in her hand. She saw the silver wings of the Snitch sticking between her fingers. "Oh, the Snitch! I caught it!"

"Bless her," Draco whispered, "she's too much in shock to realize we've won."

Mina flew down to meet the team. She jumped into Draco's arms and he yelped.

"Oh, your bad arm, I'm sorry!" she frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, I'll be fine," he grimaced.

"Poor Draco," said Pansy. "I can take you to the hospital wing."

"He's my boyfriend," Mina shrieked, "I'll do it!"

"Oh, I can go on my own," Draco insisted. "You go onto the common room and celebrate. I'll show up as soon as Madame Pomfrey lets me."

"That's not the same arm that Hippogriff slashed, was it?" Pansy asked in shock.

Draco examined it. "Yeah, guess it is. That's probably why it hurts so much."

"Very good catch," said Blaise Zabini. He grinned at Draco. "She's a better Seeker than you, Malfoy. She should keep playing."

"Shut up!" Draco snapped. He kissed Mina on the lips and slouched off to the Hospital Wing. The Slytherin Team lifted Mina to their shoulders and Mina lifted the Snitch above her head. There were hardly any Gryffindors left in the stands. They had all gone to console their captain. The Slytherins were jumping and cheering. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws polity clapped.

As the Slytherins shouted, "Mina is our Queen! She is the witch that caught the Snitch!" all Mina could think was, "Harry Potter touched my hand! Harry Potter touched my hand!"

She really didn't care that she just gave her house a victory. Her mind was still on Harry Potter. She may never wash her hand again.

* * *

Serena couldn't bear to watch Harry sit in a corner looking pitiful and mumbling how he lost the game. Everyone was seated next to him with their butterbeers in food but Harry was too much in shock to eat anything.

"Mina was just showing off that flip," Hermione said firmly. "She knew it would throw you off guard."

"But—I should've just kept flying," said Harry. "And her hair threw my glasses off. I had to fly down to catch them."

"Her hair isn't that long," said Serena, "not as long as mine."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded.

"Oh, this is my fault, Harry," Serena moaned. "I didn't tell Mina I became Chaser. So she decided to show off a little bit. She's a better Quidditch player than I am. I'm terrible."

"No you're not," Demelza insisted.

"I bet you Malfoy planned this," Hermione grumbled. "He took that Bludger on purpose so Mina could replace him."

"But I thought—he was trying to protect Mina," said Serena.

"Yeah, that's what he made it look like," Hermione stated. "He knows that Mina likes Harry so she had her play against him."

"But if he did that," said Ron, "how would he know she'd win? I mean, she ignores Harry all the time."

"Exactly, Ron," Hermione said firmly and Ron looked even more confused.

"Women," he muttered.

"Well, there's still a chance we can play in the finals, isn't there?" Coote asked hopefully.

"If we're in the lead," Hermione answered.

Serena stood up and went to the girls' dormitory. She couldn't comfort Harry anymore. She tossed her baseball cap to the corner and pulled off her Quidditch robes. She went to the mirror to examine her bruised shoulder.

"This _never _would happen in Quodpot!" she said bitterly.

Serena's experiences in her new school were terrible right from the beginning. She had to keep serving detention. She couldn't stand any of her teachers, especially Snape and Shields. She had barley enough time to write to her old friends with detention and homework and Quidditch practice. Thinking of them, she picked up her photo album and flipped through it. She missed them so much. She couldn't stand it. She never should have left Salem. That was where she belonged.

Frustrated, Serena pulled on her Muggle clothes and shoved a few things in her bag. Hogwarts just wasn't the school for her. Her life was in Salem and she was going back to it.

"I've had it with Hogwarts!" she hissed, pulling her bag upon her shoulders and opening her window. "I'm leaving!"

Serena seized her broomstick and flew out into the cold night, leaving her Hogwarts robes and her memories of Hogwarts behind. The Gryffindors had no idea they were missing one of their house.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

:dodges thrown objects: Haha, sorry! I just had to make this one a cliffy. I put a bit of Durmstrang in this chapter for Jay. Guess who Constatine is! Before I read HBP I already had my mind made up on using Luna to commentate! I'm not joking! Really, I was. I wanted her to embarrass Mina. So I was really pleased to see her commentating on the Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor match! Only this time she talked more about the game. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It'll be on the masquerade ball! 


	11. An Unlikely Discovery

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP. Thanks Mae-E for the chapter title ideas!_

* * *

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 10**

**An Unlikely Discovery**

Darien folded the letter and wrote, "Professor Dumbledore" upon it.

"Professor Dumbledore would understand if I didn't want to speak to him in person," he sighed, setting the letter in the middle of his desk.

He knew he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to be a teacher anyway. None of his lessons were thought up on his own. All the credit went to his old Head of House. He wouldn't have come up with a book list. It was better this way. He thought he would at least last nearly as long as the other Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. It had only been what, a month and a half and he was already leaving? He felt so pathetic. How could he be so irrational, falling for one of his students? What if someone found out?

Deciding to summon the rest of his belongings later, Darien pulled on his traveling cloak and hung his briefcase over his shoulder.

"Nice going, Darien," he muttered to himself, "didn't even make it through the first term."

The young professor took one last look his office and walked out, heaving a heavy sigh. He did try hard, didn't he? He did his best. He probably didn't choose the books himself but he tried teaching the students the best way he knew how. He really did want them to succeed. He just never expected him to have feelings for one of his students.

All teachers should care about their student's well-being and education, but this was more delicate. All he could think about was her. He wanted her with him and crossed lines just so he could have her in detention. Why did he give her detention over a stupid paper ball? He knew that she didn't mean to hit anybody. Why did he act so concerned for her safety at the Quidditch Match? She wasn't knocked out unconscious. It was just a bump on the shoulder. She even continued playing. Why did he run down to field to check on her? It was clear that she didn't care for his concern. He sensed that he made her uncomfortable and he couldn't blame her. He wanted to stay, really, he did, but if he stayed, he was not sure what he would do. How could he act like a teacher when he did not feel like one whenever she was around?

Mumbling to himself, he left the castle and walked toward the gates. He was staring at the ground.

"Well, at least I'll get to start my Auror career," he groaned, trying to look on the bright side. "That's what I wanted to be. Maybe Dumbledore will find a replacement soon. Since he knows Snape wants the Dark Arts job so bad, he'll give it to him."

Upon approaching the gate, he didn't notice a girl flying over his head. He was still feeling sorry for himself, staring at the ground. An album fell from her backpack and hit Darien in the head.

"Ouch!" he grumbled. "What the?"

"My album!" Serena gasped, slowing down.

Darien bent down to pick up the dropped item. "How in the world?"

He looked up and saw Serena flying down. Serena couldn't believe she had hit Darien in the head again. Why did he always seem to show up whenever she was in trouble?

"Hey, you give that back!" she shouted.

"What'd I tell you about throwing things, Miss White?" he demanded, rubbing his sore head.

"I didn't _throw _it!" Serena retorted once she landed. "It fell out of my bag. Now give it back!"

"What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked, staring at her in surprise.

"Nothing, what are you doing out here?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, it's none of your business what I do!" Serena snapped, reaching for her picture album.

"I'm your teacher," he said, pulling his hand back. "I have a right to know where my students are for your own safety. Does your Head of House know you're outside? Or any of your housemates?"

"I don't know," Serena muttered, "and I don't care."

His eyes lingered on her backpack. "You're running away, aren't you?"

Serena laughed and brandished her Shooting Star broomstick. "Running? No, I'm _flying. _There's a difference."

"So, you are leaving," he said softly.

"Maybe I am," Serena said crossly. "So give my picture album."

Knowing she wouldn't leave without her album, he put in his pocket. Serena gasped.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she demanded. "That's mine!"

"You can't leave Hogwarts, Serena," he said, "what about your education?"

"I'm not dropping out!" Serena said hotly. "I'm going back to my old school where I belong! I've got friends there!"

"You have friends here, don't you?" he asked.

"It's not the same," Serena muttered, "Hogwarts is not my school and Britain is not my home. I'm going back home and you can't stop me!"

"Yes I can!" Darien exclaimed, grabbing her bruised shoulder. She winced and he quickly released her. "Sorry. You should have that looked at, you know."

"I can take care of myself!" Serena hissed, stepping back.

"If you really want to leave Hogwarts," said Darien, now taking her by the wrist, "we'll go to McGonagall and maybe she'll expel you."

* * *

Ron and Hermione were still trying to cheer Harry up when they heard a girl scream. Everyone jumped to their feet.

"What was that?" Ron demanded.

"It sounded like Parvarti," said Hermione, staring at the staircase. Parvarti and Lavender came rushing into the common room.

"Serena's been kidnapped!" Lavender exclaimed.

"What?" Harry gasped.

"She's gone," said Parvarti nervously. "A Death Eater must've taken her."

"But what would You-Know-Who want with Serena?" Ron wondered. "He doesn't even know who she is!"

Hermione rushed up the chairs to check the seventh year girls' dormitory. There was nothing broken or no other sign of a struggle. Hermione walked to Serena's bed and though her trunk was still at the foot of her bed, her bag and broomstick was missing. Feeling a draft, she turned to the window and looked outside.

"Serena was never happy about Hogwarts," she said slowly, "so did she…?" she gasped and hurried back down the common room.

"There's no sign of a struggle," she told the other Gryffindors. "Her bag and broomstick are gone!"

"You mean—she took off?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "that's got to be it"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked skeptically.

"What else could it be Ron?" Hermione said gruffly. "If she was attacked we would've heard her scream. The window was wide open and everything. She was always complaining about Hogwarts and saying how much she missed home. I guess the match was too much."

"But it's not _her _fault we lost!" Harry exclaimed.

"We've go to tell Professor McGonnagall!" Hermione yelled. "Come on!"

The three Gryffindors rushed to their head of house to deliver the news.

* * *

Darien started leading Serena back to school. Serena looked at his bags and grinned. "Well, you're one to talk. You're running away from Hogwarts too, aren't you Professor?"

"My situation is different," Darien said coolly, still walking on.

"Oh yeah?" Serena demanded. "What do you mean? You're afraid you'll die or get sacked at the end the year?"

"No," he muttered, "it's not like that at all."

"So why are you leaving?" she asked, jerking her arm from his grasp. "Hogwarts won't be affected if I leave but if you leave Dumbledore might not find a replacement. Don't you know how jinxed that job is? And someone _has _to teach us how Defense Against the Dark Arts, especially now that You-Know-Who is back! You're abandoning your students!"

"I am not," Darien said awkwardly. "Dumbledore will find a new teacher. I wasn't teaching well enough anyway."

"You're leaving because you think you're a lousy teacher?" Serena asked in surprise.

"Well, yes," Darien admitted, "I'm an Auror, not a teacher. I've just got my certificate. It's not enough to be a teacher. I didn't even write the booklist. That was Professor Snape."

"Wait a minute!" Serena gasped, "you mean—you haven't been _really _teaching us—but Snape has? He told you what to teach and everything?"

"Mostly," Darien admitted, "I've tried making the lessons my own by giving assignments and things but I wouldn't have come up with a booklist on my own. Professor Snape has been a big help. He can teach you when I'm gone. He'll do a better job."

"No way!" Serena exclaimed. "You can't have Professor Snape teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, he's a horrible teacher!"

"He knows his stuff," Darien said, "and he's my Head of House. I respect him a lot."

"So what?" Serena demanded. "Your lessons were all right."

"But they weren't really mine," Darien insisted. "I had the help from Professor Snape."

"He gave you guidance but you were the one who read with us, and gave us those questions and things," Serena said. "I like your lessons."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yes," Serena nodded, "even if Professor Snape did write the booklist. I think your lessons were okay. I didn't realize how important it would be to learn about a dark witch's mind. My Defense Against Teacher never talked about that. I don't think you're a lousy teacher."

Darien slowly smiled. "You really think that?"

"Of course," Serena said, smiling back. She felt strange again but it felt good too.

"Well, thank you," said Darien, "I'm glad to know that someone thinks so."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who thinks you're a good teacher," Serena said quickly. "A lot of people do."

"Yeah, I guess so," Darien sighed.

"So you've got to go back."

"No, I can't," he said, "I'm sorry."

Serena frowned and looked down. Darien still felt torn. If Serena did end up getting expelled from Hogwarts he could still teach. But he didn't want that to happen either. There would be a chance her old school might not let her back. She was right. Hogwarts would need someone to teach the students how to defend themselves from the Dark Arts. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Serena had left school and something did happen to her and lacked the knowledge to protect herself. What could he do? He still felt like an inadequate teacher. If it weren't for his Head of House he wouldn't know what to teach. But even though it was Snape that gave him ideas, Darien acted like he really cared for the students and Snape didn't. No one would want Professor Snape to teach them against the Dark Arts, no matter how much he knew about it.

Darien looked from the gate leading to Hogsmeade and back at Hogwarts. He came up with a possible solution and hoped that it would work.

"Miss White?" he said, still looking at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Professor?" Serena raised her head.

"If I go back to Hogwarts," he began, turning his face to hers, "will _you _go back?"

A smile spread across her face. "It's a deal!"

Then without thinking, she put out her hand. Darien sat down his briefcase and shook hands with her.

"Deal, come on, let's go."

"Right."

As they approached McGonagall's office, they could hear Ron, Hermione and Harry talking really fast.

"The window was wide open!"

"We thought she was kidnapped!"

"Professor, what do we do?"

"What if she's halfway to America by now?"

"Calm down!" McGonagall shouted. "I will alert the other teachers and—then—Professor Shields!"

Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk. The trio turned right around.

"Serena!" Harry gasped. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Serena mumbled.

"I've found Miss White, Professor," Darien stated. "I know that running away was irresponsible but I don't think she deserves expulsion."

"Professor," said McGonagall but Darien went on. The thought of Serena actually leaving scared him and he had to do his best to talk McGonagall out of it.

"She was just missing her old school, that's all."

"Shields."

"This isn't a sign of disobedience but a cry for help," Darien explained. Serena looked at him in shock.

"What?" she gasped.

"Shields."

"Please don't expel her, Professor," said Darien, "just write to her family instead or—"

"SHIELDS!" McGonagall shouted. "I'm not going to expel White."

"I didn't think you would but—ohh—right," Darien cleared his throat. "Yes, all right, Professor."

"Thank you for bringing her here, Professor Shields," Professor McGonagall said softly. "You may go now, and you three may return to your dormitories." She looked at Harry and the others.

"We'll take your stuff back, Serena," Harry offered.

"Oh, thanks," Serena handed him her broomstick and backpack. The trio stepped out of the classroom with Darien.

"Professor Shields," said Ron, "how did you find Serena?"

"What?" Darien mumbled.

"We just found out she was missing," Hermione stated, "Professor McGonagall was about to tell the other teachers."

"Oh, that was just," Darien lied, "Auror's intuition."

"Wow, when are you going to teach us that in class?" Ron asked with a grin. "Harry and I want to be Aurors."

"Well, you'll have to wait until Auror training for that," Darien stated, "now go back to your dormitories. It has been a long day, for all of us."

Darien turned around back to his office and the trio returned to Gryffindor tower.

"I wonder what kind of punishment McGonagall is going to give Serena," said Harry.

* * *

Serena remained standing, staring at her Head of House. She felt so stupid for trying to run away. She should have just come to talk to Professor McGonagall first or something.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Professor McGonagall," Serena apologized, "really. I shouldn't have done that."

"Sit," McGonagall told Serena. "Have a biscuit."

"Huh?" Serena mumbled.

"Have a biscuit," McGonagall repeated, removing the tray from a tin of biscuits. Serena seized a chocolate biscuit and sat across Professor McGonagall. She looked at it for a while before taking a bite out of it.

"You're really not going to expel me?" Serena asked after swallowing her first bite.

"No," said McGonagall, "not for something like this."

"But you're still going to punish me?" Serena asked nervously.

"Perhaps not in the way you think, Miss White," McGonagall answered. "Now, I understand that you've been having difficulty adapting to Hogwarts."

"Yes," Serena whispered, "I've been trying hard, honest. Just so many subjects, and I've had to do a lot of detention, and Quidditch Practice. You know, maybe I should quit the team."

"I wouldn't recommend it," McGonagall stated.

"Well, there's no point in me staying on, is there?" Serena said with a half smile. "Gryffindor lost."

"Yes, I know," Professor McGonagall glanced at the silver Quidditch Cup, "but there is still a chance Gryffindor can win if they're ahead in the four house championship."

"Maybe," Serena mumbled, nibbling on her biscuit.

"Miss White," Professor McGonagall said, "you've had to serve enough detention since you came to Hogwarts. I know that you are a good hardworking student. I've heard many good things about you from your teachers at Salem Witches Institute."

"Well, I'm not that great, Professor," Serena frowned.

"I know that you are excellent in transfiguration," Professor McGonagall reminded her.

"Yeah, my favorite subject," Serena sighed.

"I understand that you are not adapting to Hogwarts' schedule," said Professor McGonagall, "so therefore I am giving you Monday off."

Serena bit her finger as she brought the biscuit to her mouth. "Ouch—what?" She dropped her biscuit to the floor and it shattered. "Oh, sorry about that, Professor McGonagall."

"It's all right," said McGonagall and she cleaned the mess up immediately. "You may have another."

"What'd you say?" Serena asked, taking a second biscuit but she paused before taking a bite. "You want me to have Monday _off?" _

"I think it'll be good for you," Professor McGonagall answered. "You can have the whole day to catch up on your sleep and yoru studies. Go for a walk or a broom ride."

"Are you serious?" Serena questioned, leaning forward.

"Yes," said McGonagall, "unless you'd rather have a real detention. I can ask Mr. Filch what needs to be done."

"Oh, I've had enough detention," Serena muttered, taking a bite of her biscuit. "I'll just take Monday off."

"Good," said McGonagall.

Serena finished her biscuit and looked at her Head of House.

"Are you going to tell my parents about this?" she asked nervously.

"You didn't break any rules," she said, "so I don't see a reason too."

"Thanks, Professor. Oh, and…thank you for not expelling me or giving me detention."

"Quite all right," Professor McGonagall stated, "you may return to Gryffindor Tower."

"Okay."

Serena got up and pointed at the tin of biscuits. "Can…I have another biscuit?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Professor," Serena grinned, taking a biscuit from the tin. "Hey…can I give you a hug?"  
Professor McGonagall looked confused. "What?"

"Can I give you a hug?" Serena asked. "I just want to thank you for not giving me detention or expelling me."

"Oh, all right," Professor McGonagall said, still rather surprised.

Serena walked around the desk and hugged Professor McGonagall. "Thanks, Professor, for everything. You know, I was kinda scared of you at first but you're pretty cool for an old lady."  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, which was Serena's cue to leave. Serena ate her biscuit as she headed out of the classroom.

"What luck!" Serena said to herself. "I didn't get expelled _or _detention! All Monday off. Wow, this is going to be cool!"

* * *

As Darien returned to his desk, he tore the note he had left for Dumbledore apart and threw it away. He couldn't let anyone know he had feelings for a student. He'd learn how to see Serena as just a student. If he wanted to keep his job, he had to. He couldn't let his feelings get out of control.

Serena was running away. If he hadn't found her when he did, she could be halfway to her home, or she may have disaparted by the time she got out of Hogsmeade. He came so close to never seeing her again.

Darien sat down and he felt something heavy in his pocket. "Huh?" he reached in and pulled out Serena's album.

"Serena's album," he mumbled, getting to his feet. "I'd better give this back to her."

He caught Serena as she got to the sixth floor. "Serena! I mean—Miss White!

'Now what does he want?' Serena wondered as she looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I think this belongs to you," he called, waving the album above his head.

"My picture album!" she gasped.

He slowed dowand stopped beside her. "Here."

"Thank you, Professor," she said, taking her album and looking through it. "I guess I forgot to ask for it."

"So," Darien said awkwardly, "what did Professor McGonagall say? Did you give detention?"

"Not really," Serena said, closing her album and walking toward Gryffindor tower. Darien followed.

"What do you mean?" he inquired

"She just gave me Monday off," she replied.

"She did?"

"Yeah," Serena said, "she said I can use the time to catch up on my homework and write to my friends back in Salem."  
"Well, that's good," Darien said.

"I know," Serena smiled slightly. "I was really surprised. I thought she was going to give me detention for a week or something."

"You know, S—Miss White—you're welcome to come speak to me anytime," he said.

"Uh, well, thanks, Professor," Serena murmured.

Darien moaned. Why did he say that? He knew she didn't like him. He made her nervous and he knew that. She was a student. A _student. _

"I know this is difficult for you and everything," Darien went on, "but it'll get better soon."

"Yeah, I hope so," Serena scratched her head.

'Why is he still following me?' she thought, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Don't forget our deal," he said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I mean, don't run away from Hogwarts again," he said.

"Oh, I won't," Serena said, "I probably won't get a day off again next time. Professor McGonagall would give me detention for sure."

"Yeah…"

"Well," Serena said, walking faster, "I've got to get to Gryffindor Tower."

"Sure."

Serena sprinted down the hall to her dormitory. Darien groaned and turned back aground. He let his feelings for her get in the way _again. _Why didn't he just give her album back and leave?

"Keep it together, Shields," he muttered to himself as he walked back to his office.

* * *

Serena entered the common room an was pleased to see Harry and the others waiting for her.

"Did McGonagall give you detention?" Ron asked.

"No," Serena replied, "she gave me Monday off."

"She did what?" Ron gasped. "The whole day?"

"Yeah," Serena grinned.

"I wish she'd give us a three day weekend sometimes!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know," Harry agreed, "what're you going to do all day?"

Serena shrugged as she sat down by the fire with them. "Write to my friends back home, catch up on my homework."

"That's good," said Hermione, "we got a lot this week."

"Ohh, don't' remind me!" Serena groaned, shaking her head. "I'm never going to finish that essay for Potions! You know, he's only doing this because I almost broke his back."

"I know how you feel," Harry told her.

Hermione stretched and got up. "Glad you're back, Serena. I'm going to go to bed. All your stuff is upstairs."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Serena.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, you ought to go to bed too."

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Just _go!" _Hermione hissed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ah, goodnight then, Serena."

"Yeah, goodnight, Ron."

Once Hermione and Ron left the common room, Harry looked at Serena.

"Hey, Serena, I hope you didn't run away because of the game tonight," he said, "It's not your fault we lost. I'm the one who didn't catch the Snitch in time."

"I know," Serena mumbled, "but I still did horrible."

"You did all right for your first Quidditch match," he insisted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Harry," Serena smiled.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, you know—about the Masquerade Ball next week—er—you want to go?"

"What?" Serena asked.

Harry took a deep breath and leaned so forward in his chair he about fell over. "You want to go to the ball with me next week?"

"Oh, the Masquerade Ball," Serena gasped, "that's next week?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I totally forgot," Serena mumbled, "well, I knew it was coming."

Harry tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair. "So, er, you want to go with me then?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Serena laughed, rubbing her head. "Of course I would, Harry!"

The pressure left Harry and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Brilliant."

"You've got a costume picked out?" Serena asked.

"Well, no, not really," Harry admitted, "I was just talking to Ron and Hermione about that. We were going to go as chess pieces but I think Ron's the only one that's willing to do that."

"Chess pieces?" Serena asked.

"Long story," Harry told her.

"Oh, wait," Serena said, "I remember Mina telling me about that. You guys had to play on a big chess set, right?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I played bishop, Hermione was the castle and Ron played a knight. I think knights are his favorite men to move."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it was."

Serena gasped. "Oh, Harry, I just thought of something!"

"What?"

Serena stood up and came over to him. "I've got an idea for your costume!"

"Brillaint, what is it?" he asked.

Grinning wildly, Serena started explaining the costume idea. "I think it'll look really cool on you! A black and red cape, and a tuxedo!"

"A tuxedo?"

"Yeah!" Serena cried. "Oh, and a top had, a cane and a mask!"

The first image of him wearing a top hat came to him again like he had when McGonagall told him he had to find a partner for the Yule Ball. "A top hat?"

"Cool, isn't it?"

Harry added the tuxedo, cape, cane and mask to the image of him in a top hat. It looked about all right. It sounded better than going as a chess piece.

"But where am I going t get this costume?" Harry asked her. "Last Hogsmeade visit was last weekend. I didn't pick anything up then."

"Oh, don't worry," Serena told him excitedly. "You can transfigure your robes into what you need!"

"Never been that great in transfiguration," Harry admitted, "not like my dad."

"No problem," Serena stated, "I'm excellent at it. It's my best and favorite subject! I can transfigure about everything."

"Really?"

Serena nodded. "Your black school robes would make a perfect cape. Just sever the hood, trim the robe bit and charm off the Gryffindor badge."

"Hmm, yeah, that'll be kinda easy to do."

"You can transfigure your Gryffindor tie into a bow tie," Serena said, "and use one of your school hats for a top hat!"

"What about the mask though?" Harry asked, pulling off his glasses.

"Oh, of course!" Serena laughed, taking her wand from her pocket. She tapped Harry's glassed. "_Verto Peillis!"_

Harry's black glasses changed into a fancy white eye mask. He looked them a bit.

"Go ahead, put it on," Serena prompted.

Harry put the white mask on his face and he could still see as if they were still his glasses. "Whoa!" he took it off and looked at it again. "That's brilliant!"

"You can still see, right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah!" he replied. "Thanks Serena."

"We're going to have the coolest costumes there," Serena grinned, "I'm sure of it."

Harry grinned. "Yeah…I guess it would be pretty cool to wear a cape."

They laughed and talked for a while until they parted for bed. Serena was glad Professor Shields stopped her from fleeing Hogwarts. She and Harry were going to be the spotlight at that party. She just knew it.

* * *

The three-day weekend was just what Serena needed. She had a lie in and then caught up on her homework. Hermione helped her on most of it and she was glad to have a smart friend when Marvin was all the way in America. With her homework done, she wrote letters to all her friends back home. It was good to finally write a letter to them about all she did.

Serena used some free time to work on her flying. One thing she liked about Hogwarts was the size of its grounds. It was much larger than the property at her old school. As she came onto the field, she was surprised to see someone already there.

"Hey," she called, "what are you doing out of class?"

The flyer laughed. "I left Hogwarts ages ago, so I don't have any classes to worry about. What about you?"

"My Head of House gave me the day off," Serena said.

"Really?" the flyer came down to land. He was tall, with short black parted hair and the bangs spaced out across his forehead. He had dark blue eyes and wearing red robes. "Who's that?"

"Professor McGonagall," she replied, "Head of Gryffindor House."

He looked shocked. "McGonagall gave you the day off! I wish she'd give me a day off once in a while!"

"Was she your head of house too?" Serena asked.

He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Serena questioned.

The boy gasped and jumped back. "You don't know who I am?"

"If I did," Serena said, "I probably would've said so."

He pointed at himself. "I'm Steven Star!"

"And?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the lead singer of only the greatest wizard singing group!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," Serena said, catching on. "You're going to provide the music for our Masquerade Ball this Saturday!"

"That's right, now you know!" said Steven.

"What're you doing here today?" Serena asked. "The ball isn't until this Saturday."

"We wanted to practice in Hogsmeade," Steven replied.

"Hey, Steven!" shouted a tall young man. He had brown hair and glasses. "Quit flirting with the fans."

"But she's not a fan—not yet—can you believe this girl has never heard about us?" Steven demanded.

"So give her an autograph and let's go," said a young man that looked like he was related to Draco Malfoy. "We've got to practice."

"Oh, all right," Steven groaned, seizing Serena's broomstick.

"Hey!" Serena shouted. "Give that back!"

"Is this a Shooting Star?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Serena retorted.

"Perfect," said Steven, conjuring a parchment and a quill. "What position do you play?"

"Chaser," Serena replied, "Why?"

He didn't reply but instead wrote on the parchment. Once he finished the autograph, he used a Permanent Sticking Charm to adhere it to her broom handle.

"Now a star's autographed your Shooting Star!" he laughed, handing back her broomstick.

"Thanks," Serena grumbled.

"See you at the party, princess!" Steven said, waving to her.

_"_Princess?" Serena gasped.

Steven ran off to catch up with is brothers. "Hey, Nate, Tyler, I just thought of a new name! Let's change to Shooting Stars instead! What do you think?"  
Serena looked at the autograph Steven put on Serena's broomstick. It said:

You'll always know me now. Think of me when you score a goal, or just riding through the wind. I'll be with you wherever you go, princess.

Steven Star.

Serena was flattered but also a little peeved. She didn't ask for an autograph to be stuck to her broomstick! Serena put her hand on the parchment and attempted to pull it off.

"Oh no! Did he use a _Permanent _Sticking Charm?" she grunted. "I can't get it off!"

* * *

The girl student body was jealous that Serena was the first to get an autograph from one of the Star Brothers. What more, they were shocked that she didn't want to keep it. The whole week girls tried to sneak into Hogsmeade to check on their practices. Sometimes they played music in the Hogs Head.

"Serena," said Parvarti, "you know how much money people would give you for it?"

"_I'd _pay for someone to take the autograph if I could just get it off!" Serena muttered. "He used a sticking charm on my broomstick!"

"Well, sell the broomstick too," said Lavender.

"No way!" Serena gasped. "I had that with me since I started school!"

Lavender grinned. "Oh come on…admit it…you did like him."

"Well, yes…but I didn't want an autograph, I never even heard of him! He was just acting out because he couldn't believe that there was someone out there that never heard of the Star Brothers."

It was Saturday and the Masquerade Ball was going to begin in a few minutes. All the girls were in their dormitories getting ready. Serena took in a deep breath as she tried to pull up her dress.

"Oooh!" she grumbled. "Can someone help me with my dress?"

Hermione came up behind her and buttoned up her dress for her. "There."

"Thanks," Serena said, "okay, I've got my dress and makeup…what am I missing."

"Your hair," Parvarti stated, "it's supposed to be up in those pigtails, right?"

"Oh yeah, those meatball things," Serena mumbled, sectioning off her hair. "How am I supposed to do this? That girl _could've _written down directions! I've never worn my hair like this in my life!"

She tried wrapping it up in the front and it fell. "Oooh!"

Parvarti, Lavender and Hermione helped Serena with her hair, using charms to keep it up and wrap easily. Lavender was putting pearls around each bun as Parvarti picked up her mask.

"Finishing touch!" said Parvarti. "The witch at Gladrag's said this went with it. Can you believe our luck?"

Serena shrugged as Parvarti handed her the mask. She put it on her nose and it immediately stuck on without having to use a band. The three girls gasped.

"What?" Serena demanded. "Did it change my whole face? The thing was hexed, wasn't it?"

"No," Hermione said, "it's great. You've got look at yourself!"

Serena walked to the mirror and she gasped herself. She was wearing a beautiful pearly white gown made out of silk and lace. Her hair was up in buns and streaming down to her knees. There was a crescent moon out of gold paint on her forehead. Her mask was white lace with a few pearls.

"Wow," Serena whispered, turning around, gazing at herself in the mirror. "Not only do I look like a princess, but I _feel _like one too!"

* * *

Serena wasn't the only one checking out her reflection. Down in the Slytherin dormitories, Mina was admiring every square inch of her body. The short skirt complimented her nice legs. She felt for sure she wore this kind of outfit all the time.

"No wizard will be able to resist me in this outfit!" she chuckled, turning to one side. "Oh, I hope Draco won't be jealous!"

In Durmstrang, Lavra was wearing a long hunter green dress with a mask to match. "This is going to be the best party ever!" she said to her reflection. "What do you think?"

She looked to Martina, who was wearing white and red outfit. It looked something like a school uniform, but with a shorter skirt. The shirt ended in a V and there were shoulder guards connected to her collar. Her jewelry had the symbol of Mars on it. Though her outfit looked unique and pretty, she didn't look too happy.

"I can't believe I'm going with Constantine!" she muttered.

Lavra laughed and shook her head. Martina glared.

Aimee cautiously approached the mirror in her dormitory of Beaxbatons. She was wearing a long sleeved whit shirt connected to a blue collar with white stripes and shoulder pads. Her blue costume had an empire waist with buttons and the skirt was shorter than anything she had ever wore.

"I think I made the skirt too short," she said, blushing slightly.

There were things that were waiting for the girls that nothing could prepare them for, one of them being their destiny.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Haha! Another cliffy!

I know Seiya calls Serena "dumpling" like Darien calls her "Meatball Head." But he calls her that because of the way she has her hair. Remember in this fanfic she doesn't have her hair like that (she will eventually have it in her trademark style. Don't worry!). I thought that Seiya just calls a lot of girls "dumpling" you know, as a petname and I was going to have Steven/Seiya call her "dumpling" but I had him call her princess instead. Oh, and also, the Star Brothers are NOT the Starlights! Just "Earthling look-alikes" and imagine that their ponytails have been cut off because the Star Brother's do not have long hair. It is the same style, but they do not have ponytails, just to make them more different. And they don't have moon earrings and stuff like that either.

Oh, the outfits for Martina/Raye and Aimee are the scouts' early original manga fukus. They were all unique and different! I decided not to do Jupiter's because it looked kind of funny and hard to explain, so I gave her a green dress instead. You can check the pics out here!

http/soul-hunter(dot)com/sailormoon/fashion(dot)php


	12. The Masquerade Balls

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

AN: I know you all were waiting for this moment! Here it is! Thanks to Mae-E and Jay for giving me ideas for this chapter, people's costumes and such. I know I said when Dumbledore announced the ball that Michelle would be performing but she'll be at Beaxbatons instead. I decided to change it so something more would be happening at Beaxbatons. And let's say she was a Beaxbatons student too. Hogwarts gets the Star Brothers!

* * *

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 11

The Masquerade Ball(s)

After admiring her reflection, Serena started for the door. "Well, it's Showtime."

"Wait!" Parvarti said urgently. "You forgot something."

Parvarti opened a box and pulled out a silver tiara.

"That thing came with a _crown _too!" Serena demanded, "no way!"

"Well, you're supposed to look like a princess, right?" Lavender inquired.

"You guys went all out on this, didn't you?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"We just got what was needed for the picture," Parvarti explained.

"But you didn't have to, really," Serena whispered.

"It's no bother," said Hermione.

Serena pulled the three girls toward her. "Thanks you guys!"

Parvarti placed on her pink veil to go with her Indian costume. Grabbing a gold mask on a stick, Lavender followed her downstairs and dressed as a vampire, Hermione walked down with Serena.

"Why go as a vampire, Hermione?" Serena questioned her.

"It was either that," she replied, "or a castle."

Serena laughed. "People think you're attacking Ron instead of dancing with him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Serena spotted Ron and Harry commenting on each other's costumes. Ron was dressed in full armor holding a sword and Harry looked better than Serena expected.

"Hi guys," Serena greeted.

At the sound of Serena's voice, the two lads looked up and gasped louder than Serena's friends had done. Ron pushed up his visor to get a better look at Serena. Harry looked frozen where he stood. He tried to think of something to say but no words came. He tried to smile but his mouth wouldn't move. This was his date? He was going to spend the whole evening with this beauty? If Harry had known this, he would've asked Serena a whole lot sooner.

Smiling, Serena walked up to Harry. "You look handsome, Harry! You would never know that your cape used be your old Gryffindor Robes!"

"What?" Harry inquired. "Oh! Yes." He blushed slightly. "Yeah…"

"Let's go," said Hermione.

"You're not going to suck our blood, are you?" Ron teased, closing his visor.

"Oh be quiet!"

Serena chuckled and slid her hand around Harry's arm, causing his cheeks to grow warm. "Come on, I don't want to miss dinner."

* * *

Dressed in her short blue mini-skirt and heels, Mina entered the Slytherin Common Room to meet her date. She found Draco standing by the door shuffling through Chocolate Frog Cards. This image of Draco wearing silver and green, holding cards, brought some kind of picture to her mind. She saw another boy, also blond like Draco, but he was wearing all silver and the cards he was holding were actual playing cards. Mina moaned slightly and put her hand to her head. Hearing this, Draco looked up and instead of looking concerned, he looked a bit satisfied.

"Do I make you lightheaded, my lovely?"

"Draco," she whispered, "you look…like…"

Draco smiled and held his arms out. He looked absolutely gorgeous in black slacks and a green silky long sleeved shirt. His black gloves had green diamonds and his eye mask was black. Around his collar, shoulders and there were black belt-like adornments with silver fastenings. Draco looked so much like someone Mina felt like she knew a long, long time ago. Who though?

"Yes, I do look smashing, don't I?" Draco asked. "That first year might have had some good ideas after all."

"Well, this wasn't originally what she had, Draco," Mina reminded him.

"I think this outfit is better," Draco said. "I just think all it needs now is a cape…" he looked behind him then at his date. "What'd you think?"

"Huh? Oh, it's fine, Draco. I think a cape might get in the way."

"Yeah, probably," Draco sighed, shuffling with the cards.

"What's with the cards?" Mina asked.

"I was just thinking how long it will be until my face will be in one of these," he replied, showing her a Hengist of Woodcroft card.

Mina grinned. "Probably won't be long once we win this contest!"

Draco made the cards vanish and grinned back at his girl. "Shouldn't be so much of a problem. Look at us, Mina! Look at you!"

Mina laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Draco said, looking his girlfriend up and down. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, Dracikins!"

"When we win this," said Draco, "we'll go…go somewhere! Just you and me."

"Really?" her eyes perked up.

"Yeah!"

"How about a space shuttle?"

"Sure—a what?" Draco asked, surprised. "What's a space shuttle?"

"It's a thing that takes you to outer space!" Mina says excitedly. "I've always wanted to go in one!"

"Never heard of those," Draco stated, "Mina, are you sure these things exist? That sounds like something your sister would say."

"Of course they do!" She snapped. "Muggles invented them; they landed on the moon and stuff with these things!"

"Muggles invented them!" Draco demanded. "I'm not going into anything a Muggle built!"

"But wouldn't it be cool to go to outer space?" she asked, looking like she was going to cry. She grabbed his arm. "Draco—please! We can go to the moon, and go to the planets…we can see Venus!"

"Mina…"

"Please Dwakey?" she asked.

"But sweetheart," Draco said, trying to sound calm and suave as he cupped her face. "That could be dangerous. How do you know that these things are safe?"

"Well," Mina admitted, "some of them have blown up, but I know ours won't."

"There you see?" Draco asked. "Maybe going into a space shuttle isn't a good idea."

"Drakki…" Mina sniffed with a full, pretty sad pout.

"Oh, Mina, don't look at me like that," Draco muttered, looking away. "It's not going to work. Let's just get to the party. We don't know what the prize is going to be."

"But Draco," she insisted, dropping the sad act and turning into a bit of a vixen. If giving him the puppy dog eyes won't work, she had another ace up her sleeve. She smiled and fingered a certain spot below his ear, making him shiver and step back.

"Mina, you know I'm ticklish there!"

Mina put her arms around him. "You know, we could become famous if we go into space. Get our faces put into the Chocolate Frog cards, maybe even in the _Daily Prophet._"

She started kissing him. He tried to resist but it was difficult. He grinned as he started kissing him back. Then he realized he was putting down his guard.

"No!" he exclaimed, releasing her as he turned around. "I forbid it!"

Mina kept trying. She put her arms around him.

"Draco, think about all the _fun_ we could have in space together," she said sexily in his air, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Stop!" he shouted but it came out in a giggle. It happened in the worst possible moment as a few couples showed up in the common room to go the ball. Someone wolf-whistled.

"Malfoy, can't you wait until _after _the ball?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Mina smiled and waved the others on.

"Don't mind us!"

"Mina…"

Mina pushed Draco into a corner and continued to play with his ear and chin and all his ticklish spots. Draco never felt so much less of a Slytherin, a Malfoy. He hated it. He always acted proper and reserved but it was hard to do that when he was ticklish more than anything. He couldn't believe Mina discovered this and ever since she had, she knew just what buttons to push. That was his vice—being probably the most ticklish person in Hogwarts.

"Mina, stop it," he muttered, pushing her hands away. "I don't want to go into a space shuttle."

"You know we can put spells on it," she said, poking him in the ribs and he gave her a 'quit that' look. "We can even shape it as a dragon. You like dragons, don't' you, Draco?"

"Well, sure, but, Mina—I don't feel all that comfortable going into outer space in a—Muggle-made contraption!"

"Oh, so you're scared then?"

"No I'm not!"

"You just said you were uncomfortable."

"That's not the same thing as scared!" Draco muttered. "Don't put words into my mouth. You know I don't like Muggles."

"Come on, we both know you have Muggle clothes," Mina teased.

Draco gasped. "Mina! T-that's not the same!"

Draco made a sour look and folded his arms. Mina put her arms around him began nibbling his ear. His frown slowly turned into a grin.

"We don't have to go right away, you know," she whispered. "Won't you at least think about it?"

Draco groaned. "C'mon, Mina…"

"Please," she said, fingering that sensitive spot behind his jaw again. "I want to see outer space with my Drakey—we could even see the constellation you were named after—wouldn't that be nice?"

"But I look at it all the time in astronomy class," he said.

"It's not the same, isn't it?" she asked. "You know, we can try and find a way if you can make a new and improved constellation of Draco…"

"How?" he questioned her.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," she whispered.

Resisting was getting harder. Draco always gave in eventually.

"Oh, well, I'll think about it," Draco said finally.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Draco muttered. "But…I'd rather it be made by wizards, you know!"

"We'll work something out, Drakey!" she put her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you, Drakey—you won't regret it."

Draco sighed and stepped back after the kiss. He summoned a full sized mirror to stand before them. He put his arms around her, unable to hide his excitement. "Now let's go to the party. I can't wait to see the look on everybody's face when we show up."

"Yeah," Mina grinned, "they won't know what hit them."

Draco kissed her. "Damn, we look good."

Feeling confident, Mina and Draco walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was filling up with students fourth year and up in costumes. While Dumbledore waited for the rest of his students, everyone leaned over and said things like "Who are you?" "What are you supposed to be?" "Ha! How much did you have to pay for that? Two Sickles!"

The Heads of Houses and the majority of the staff was there, except for Darien. He was still in his office, _trying _to decide if going to the ball was the right thing to do. While thinking about this, he was grading papers and working out ideas for future lessons

Most of the Slytherins were dressed up as the villains in Reenie's witch comic. Pansy Parkinson was dressed in green, even having green hair to resemble Emerald. Her date, Theodore Nott, was dressed as Rubeus. When Mina spotted her sitting with one of her old boyfriends, she felt a flash of jealousy.

"What is Teddy doing with her!" she muttered.

"What'd you say, dearest?" Draco asked fondly.

"Huh, er, oh, nothing," Mina mumbled and they took their seats at the Slytherin table. Some complimented them on their costume while others said they look like a pair of fools.

"Well, the whole school knows I've got better legs than you, Parkinson," Mina snarled. "Tell her, Teddy…"

"What?" Theodore asked, flinching in surprise.

"What?" Draco demanded, looking from Mina to Theodore. "Nott…your outfit's about to become redder…"

Theodore's eyes widened but he tried to smirk. "C'mon, Malfoy, it's not what you think."

Mina gasped and seized Draco's sleeve, pointing at some random decoration. "Oh look, Drakie-poo! Er—um—don't those spiders look like they're actually moving? And wow—live bats! Just like every year!"

"Yeah," Draco mumbled, still glaring at Theodore in an "I-will-curse-you-into-oblivion" way.

Dumbledore finally stood up at six o'clock to welcome his costumed students. Even as the headmaster, he dressed for the occasion wearing a purple eye mask.

"Ah, good evening! It is nice to see your creativity at work here," he said, "first we shall have dinner, followed by the ball. I'm sorry to inform you that the Star Brothers are not coming."

"What!" many girls shouted and they look like they were about to leave.

"The Shooting Stars will be coming instead," Dumbledore said, and seeing the confused faces on his students, he added, "the Star brothers had changed their title."

"That's not funny," Parvarti muttered.

"Speak for yourself," Serena frowned, "I thought they really wouldn't show up…"

"Many of you may remember Fred and George Weasley--," Dumbledore gestured to the Weasley twins to his left. They stood up awkwardly at the same time and it was quick to find out why. They had used a sticking charm to their sides to make them resemble conjoined twins. Fred waved with his left and George with his right. A few people laughed at this.

"they are here doing raffles in Room eleven during the ball. Anyone interested more into getting free prizes than wearing out your feet and getting your toes stepped on," the Headmaster smiled, "can go there."

"Free Skiving Snackboxes to the first four!" Fred shouted.

"Great," Ron groaned.

"Also, the other teachers and I will walk around noting your costumes. The best three couples will compete in a game of wizarding trivia once we've made our decision."

"Trivia?" Hermione squealed. "Oh, I should've studied."

"Why?" her date demanded, turning to her and lifting up his visor. "You're practically a walking textbook, Hermione."

Hermione frowned and shut Ron's visor down on his finger. "Ouch!"

After more comments and the professor stating not to dance too close to your partner and things like that, feast started. There were oodles of food, with floating jack-o-lanterns, live bats and things.

Harry kept gazing at his date and missing his mouth with his fork. He was doing just as Rodger Davies had done at the Yule Ball with Fleur Delacour. But why? Serena wasn't part veela, was she?

Ron was also having difficulty eating. He had to use one hand to keep his visor up while he fed himself with his other hand.

"Ron, why don't you just take your helmet off?" Hermione demanded.

"No, I'm supposed to be a knight!" Ron snapped and his visor came crashing down. "Damn, not again!"

While this exciting event was taking place, the younger classmen were sitting in their common rooms, moping or doing homework. Reenie however, was too busy to worry about that. She had a plan.

* * *

Dressed up as Sailor Mini Moon, Reenie knelt down to Diana in the Slytherin Common Room. She lowered her voice so the other inhabitants couldn't hear her. "I'm a first year so I can't go to the ball."

"Poor Cinderella," said Diana.

Reenie laughed. "It's okay, I'm going to throw a Halloween party right here whether the rest of Slytherin likes it or not. But I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Diana asked.

"You can go to the ball," Reenie replied. "Keep an eye on things. Make sure Darien goes as Tuxedo Mask—and he dances with Serena!"

"How?"

"I—I don't know!" Reenie said exasperatedly. "Do what ever you have to do."

"Okay, Reenie," the gray kitten meowed. "I will do my best!"

Diana pranced to the exit of the common room and Reenie turned around just as her new best friend, Rose Parkinson walked in dressed as Sailor Saturn.

"Sailor Saturn?" Reenie breathed, as Rose looked so much like her.

"This is brilliant!" Rose laughed, feeling the skirt and sleeves. "I really love this staff thing too. I can poke people in the bum with it!"

Rose jabbed Reenie lightly with the fake glaive. "C'mon, move it!"

A couple of third years, studying at the table, laughed at the first years. "You're too young to go to the Masquerade Ball you know."

"We weren't planning on going," Reenie hissed, "We're having a party here, right in the common room. Why should we let everyone else have all the fun?"

"You're kidding, right?" demanded a third year.

"Would we be dressed like this if we _were _kidding?" Rose shot back. "I told my sister all about this party and she said we could use the Common room, so there!"

The third year rolled his eyes.

"She's a prefect," Rose muttered, "if I tell her you didn't let us have the party she'll give you detention!"

They snorted. Reenie laughed.

"Well, if you won't listen to a prefect, maybe you'll listen to sailor scouts!" Reenie yelled.

"Er, yeah!" Rose said fiercely.

The third years laughed. Rose started jabbing them with the fake glaive.

"Out! Out of the common room!"

"Hey!" they exclaimed.

"We don't want you in the party anyway!"

Reenie started hurling pink hearts at the third years, making them go down to their dorms. Once that the common room was all to themselves, the girls laughed.

"That was fun…so…now what?" Rose inquired.

Reenie shrugged.

* * *

_In Durmstrang_

Martina felt like she wanted to puke her whole dinner when she did the first dance with her date. He kept saying how pretty she was and things like that. Lavra smiled over her date's shoulder as they turned around.

"I've been thinking of inventing a new potion," said Vasil, "and a new way to send owls. The Muggleborns told me something about mobile phones so maybe…"

Lavra however, was too busy watching her friend to take in a word her date was saying. "Oh, yeah, sounds great, Vasil…"

The song ended and Martina pulled her hand away before Constantine could kiss it. She walked out of the ballroom. Lavra groaned.

"Lavra, I hope I am not boring you," Vasil muttered.

With his light brown hair, blue eyes and straight nose, Vasil looked nothing like his older brother Viktor. The rectangular wire rimmed glasses he normally wore were transfigured as a blue mask lined with silver. He was dressed in a set of very snappy looking blue robes. He definitely had the look of a smart wizard than a Quidditch player, not that Quidditch players _weren't _smart.

"Of course you're not!" Lavra said, patting his shoulder. "It's just that my friend Martina is upsetting me."

"Oh," Vasil sighed in relief. "Because I thought--."

"I'll be right back, Vasil," Lavra told her date and she walked off to find Martina.

Vasil frowned after her as he continued what he wasx about to say. "--that you didn't like the idea of Chat Parchments…"

* * *

"Ahha, there you are!" Lavra exclaimed, catching Martina on the way to the girls' dormitories. "Trying to sneak off, aren't you?"

"I can't stay in that ballroom anymore!" Martina growled.

"Come on now," Lavra said, "the ball has only just started!"

"Lavra, he's going to be singing _to_ me!" Martina hissed. "I'll be humiliated in front of the whole school. What will my Grandfather say?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll support you!" Lavra said smilingly, seizing her hand.

"I don't want to!"

"You're coming," Lavra grunted as she pulled Martina back to the ballroom. At sight of his date, Constantine beamed.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the most beautiful girl in all of Durmstrang!" he exclaimed, causing Martina to turn as red as her outfit. "Martina Oleg!"

Couples laughed and clapped. Lavra kept a hold on Martina's arm to keep her from escaping.

"Isn't that sweet, Martina?" Lavra asked.

"Yeah, but too many _sweets _can make you _sick!" _Martina scowled.

* * *

_Beaxbatons_

Though Aimee and Grégoire were good friends since they were first years, they were both rather shy, especially around the opposite sex. It was the very first time either of them had slow danced, with anyone. They were dancing very rigidly. Neither of them could loosen up.

Grégoire was wearing a blue outfit with a high color with green trim. There were red patches on his cheeks and his hands were sweaty. The same happened for Aimee and they hardly said two words to each other. Grégoire looked so handsome and he couldn't remember Aimee ever looking prettier.

Grégoire swallowed, trying to find the courage to say something to his date. "A-Aimee?"

"Yes?"

"I—I just wanted to say that—that you look very pretty—this evening."

Both their cheeks blushed redder. Aimee coyly looked down then met her date's eyes. "Thank you."

"How did you get the idea for your costume?" he asked.

"Oh, it just came to me in a dream," she answered.

"A dream?" he inquired, his heart skipping a beat.

"Yes, but I don't think it has anything to do with the future," Aimee added.

Grégoire smiled slightly. He was the best Divination student in Beaxbatons. He knew that this dream Aimee had couldn't have been all about the future, but of the past. That bothered him, because he was having similar dreams. He himself saw the outfit he was wearing this moment in a dream. The thing was, he wasn't the one wearing it. It was some man with long light brown hair.

Grégoire knew that something huge was going to happen to Aimee. He wasn't sure what it is, but he might not ever see her again. That worried him because he loved her. He was just too afraid to admit it because he thought that would push her away from him too.

"My favorite color is blue," Aimee said, "so I used one of my school robes."

"Always thought you looked pretty in blue, Aimee," Grégoire said breathlessly and the pair blushed madly again.

It was true. Aimee always looked lovely in blue. Her hair was even blue. It matched perfectly with all her school robes. She wore blue all the time.

Aimee swallowed, fingering her date's shoulder. "And, and you look good too, Grégoire."

"Hmm?" Grégoire came back to Earth and looked at Aimee. "What?"

Aimee felt a small shudder inside her when she met his blue eyes. "I said that—that you look good."

"Really? You like my suit?"

She nodded, fingering his outfit. "Yes, it's very familiar—I mean—nice."

Grégoire swallowed yet again and pulled Aimee closer to him, as if his arm moved on its own. So Aimee must be remembering some of this. Should Grégoire tell her of the dreams he was having too? What should he do?

"You're a great friend, Aimee," he said shakily.

"You are too, Grégoire," Aimee said, slightly surprised.

Michelle Murdock stopped playing her violin and took a bow. Everyone turned to applaud her.

"She plays beautifully, doesn't she?" Aimee asked Grégoire.

"Yes," Grégoire answered.

Michelle's eyes met Aimee's and they both felt like they saw them before. Aimee stood stunned as did Michelle.

"Aimee?" Grégoire asked, taking her arm. "You all right?"

"Oh yes…it's just that…Michelle sort of reminds me of somebody."

"She did go to Beaxbatons," he reminded her casually.

"Yes, but it's strange," Aimee whispered, rubbing her forehead.

"Excuse me," said Michelle, clearing her throat and putting down her violin and bow. "I need a short water break."

Michelle nodded to other music players as she walked down the platform to the refreshment table. After some consideration, Aimee thought to go talk to her.

"I'm going to have a word with Michelle," she told her date. "Care to join me?"

"Oh, no thank you," he said, "go on. I'm…going to go to the bathroom."

"All right," said Aimee and she walked over to speak with Michelle.

Grégoire watched her approach Michelle and shake hands with her, thanking her for coming to Beaxbatons. Grégoire sighed as he remembered an image from one of his dreams. He saw Aimee speaking to Michelle Murdock about something. He wasn't' sure what but had a feeling it had something to do the other dreams he had been having of her lately. Grégoire walked to the bathroom, took the mask off his face and splashed water on his face.

"This is going to be a long night," he whispered. "I thought this was just going to be a romantic evening with the girl I love but it looks like it won't be."

He sighed and lowered his head. Should he tell Aimee what he had been dreaming since the start of their seventh year? What was going to happen for the remainder of the ball, not just at Beaxbatns, but for the other two schools? 

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Oh yes, I think this is an appropriate end for this chapter. I was thinking of splitting the masquerade ball in separate chapters anyhow. Not too much of a cliffy, is it? And yes, if any of you are wondering, Grégoire is wearing Zoicite's general outfit. 


	13. Wizard Jeopardy

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, NYSYNC or Jeopardy._

_Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE! Consider this as a Halloween present, or treat, or trick, whatever way you look at it! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_  
**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 12**

**Wizard Jeopardy**

Four years ago when Harry attended the Yule Ball with Parvarti Patil, he had a miserable time. He didn't want to go to another ball for the rest of his years at Hogwarts. That changed when Serena came to school and she became his date. She was so gorgeous, so graceful on her feet—sometimes. It didn't matter though if she stepped on his feet or was a little jerky. He was with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. She looked so much like a princess that Harry almost felt unworthy to even be in her presence.

Many of the heads of young wizards turned to Serena's direction. Steven kept winking at Serena from the stage and when Serena caught his eye she buried her face into Harry's shoulder. Every time she did this it caused Harry's cheeks to turn magenta. Every so often Draco would look over at Serena. For a moment he wished he was dancing with Serena.

He did like Mina. She was gorgeous. She was flirty and fun and next to him—the best Quidditch player on the team. Why was Draco thinking about her this way when she wasn't even a pureblood? What was wrong with him?

A cute little gray kitten entered the doors of the Great Hall and peaked at the couples. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'I wonder if I'll find Darien and Serena here.'

It was a little hard for Diana to do her job with everyone noticing her and picking her up. As she went to get a closer look at the dance floor, a pair of hands grabbed her.

"Hey, I know you!" came Pansy's voice. "You're Reenie's kitten! What are you doing out here, hmm? You wanted to join the party?"

Pansy placed Diana on the table she was sitting at with Theo and petted her. Theo was reading something.

"Theo, put that stupid book down!" Pansy muttered. "This is supposed to be a party, you idiot!"

"I'm not dancing," Theo said coolly as he turned a page of his book. "I'm giving a minute for my feet to heal."

"Draco never complained," Pansy said, pulling Diana back toward her as she tried to make a break for it.

'Please,' Diana begged mentally. 'You can pet me all you want in the common room but I've got a job to do!'

"Aren't you just the cutest?" Pansy asked, turning Diana on her back and rubbing her belly. Diana purred as she looked around the room, searching for Serena and Darien.

"Yeah, I know," Theo sighed.

"I wasn't talking about you," Pansy snapped, glaring at Theodore. "I was talking about the kitten!"

Theo raised his eyes off his book. "Hey, while you've got her here, there's a hex I want to try."

Pansy gasped. "Don't you dare!" She set Diana down on the floor. "Run, Dian, run for your life!"

"I wasn't going to kill it," Theodore said lazily.

"You were going to hurt her," Pansy scowled.

Diana dodged more hands trying to grab her and pet her.

"Oh look at that cute little kitten! I wonder what it's doing here!"

"I know I'm cute," Diana whispered, "but I've got a job to do!"

She saw Serena dancing with someone dressed like Tuxedo Mask, but she was from the future and she could tell the difference between Darien and some look-alike.

"That boy may look like Darien," she meowed, "but that's definitely not him. Not tall enough…I wonder where he is?"

The cute little gray kitten pranced away from the ball and searched for Darien's classroom. Why hadn't he come to the ball yet? Was he ill? Did he have important teacher business to take care of?

--

Darien sighed as he tapped his quill against the desk. He could hear the music of the ball coming up the corridor. Why was his classroom on the same floor as the Great Hall? This music was making him hard to concentrate on his work. He could envision him there as a chaperone…or maybe just nobody…and he could blend right in. No one would know he was there. He'd take just one quick glance at Serena. He'd like to see what she dressed up as.

No. He couldn't. He shouldn't. Even if they were wearing masks, he'd still be a teacher and she'd still be a student. This was wrong but at the same time, it felt right.

Darien groaned and raked his fingers through his dark hair. What to do…what to do? As Darien leaned back in his chair, he heard the cutest meow by his feet.

"Huh?" Darien mumbled, looking down. He saw a small gray kitten with a bell collar and a golden crescent on her forehead. She looked familiar but he never had a cat before.

"Meow!" said the cat again, placing her paw on Darien's chin.

"Hello there," Darien smiled, "where did you come from?"

The kitten jumped onto Darien's lap, then onto his shoulder to lick his cheek. Darien laughed.

"Come on now," he said, "that tickles!" he pulled the kitten from his shoulder and placed her on his desk to scratch her behind the ears. He petted the kitten for a while and she paced the length of his desk. She saw Reenie's drawing of Tuxedo Mask and brushed by it. Twice. She circled around it and nudged it.

'C'mon, Darien,' Diana thought, 'look!'

Darien was looking and he was thinking just what the cat was trying to imply. Darien groaned and picked up the picture.

"Yes, one of my students drew this for me. This…man in the drawing reminds me of someone."

Diana sat on her haunches, her tail swishing.

"I guess I could go as this man," Darien said with a shrug. "But…the ball is already happening. Where am I going to get the material for this costume?"

Diana jumped onto Darien's leapt again and nudged at his wand. 'Transfigure something! You're a wizard!'

Darien set down the drawing, looking at the cat curiously. He picked her up in his hands.

"Are you trying to tell me I should go?" he asked her.

The kitten inclined her head, mewing. Darien smirked.

"I've never taken advice from a kitten before," he said. "Well, I guess animals can teach us things."

Darien looked at the drawing and sighed. "Oh, what would be the harm in going really? It's just a ball."

The kitten meowed and Darien looked at the drawing. "I'll go, just for a while. Oh, I hope I know what I'm doing."

* * *

"Harry, let's go see Fred and George," Ron said, "They've got a prize for whoever can guess the number of Bertie Botts beans in a jar."

"What?" Harry blinked, turning his eyes from his date to Ron.

"Fred and George—let's go see what they brought from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Oh, right," said Harry, "Serena, you want to come with us?"

Serena spotted the treats on the refreshment table. "No thanks, Harry. I see some goodies over there with my name on it!"

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'll join you later," Serena said with a smile.

Harry and Ron left their dates and went to Room eleven. Hermione got a butterbeer and sat down at a table to relax her feet. Serena hurried to the refreshment table and began placing things on a saucer.

"Oh, yum!" she said. "Everything looks so good!"

She reached for a pumpkin pasty and it began to bounce away.

"Huh? Hey, come back here! Oooh, I hate fast food!"

As the pumpkin pasty neared the edge, someone grabbed it. It was Steven Star and he too was taking a little snack break.

"It looks like the food doesn't want to get eaten," he grinned as he handed her treat to her. "So what do you think of our new band name?"

"What?"

"The Shooting Stars," he said, "has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I guess," Serena muttered.

"You do remember my name, right?"

"Sure I do, Steven," Serena said, "How can I forget when you've super stuck it to my broomstick?"

Steven picked up a plate and placed a few cookies onto it. "Oh, you should feel lucky. I've never stuck an autograph to someone's broom before. Y'know, princess, I've been watching you today. I almost didn't' recognize you."

"I'm surprised you did," Serena touched her mask. "This is a masquerade after all."

"That's true," said Steven, nodding. "But I was able to figure out who you were…after all…you do kind of stand out. You just seem like that type."

"You don't even know me," Serena muttered.

"Really?" Steven asked, leaning across the table. "I think we should probably fix that. You want to dance?"

"I'm sorry, but I had a date with me," she said.

"Really, where is he?" Steven looked up. "It's a shame a pretty girl like you to be alone."

"But I'm not," Serena insisted, "I came with Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is your date?" he questioned.

"You've got a problem with that?"

"No," said with Steven, "I just think it's kind of cool. How we're both, _famous…_"

"Listen, Steven, I appreciate your asking," Serena said coolly, "but I don't think I'd be interested. Harry Potter is my partner for the ball and I want us to win that contest. We'd confuse the judges if I danced with you."

Steven gasped and put his hand to his heart, faking a heart break. "Oh! Such painful words! I fear the princess does not want to be with me!"

"Oh please," Serena groaned.

"Where is Harry?" Steven inquired. "Oh, please tell me he did not abandon you!"

"He didn't!" Serena snapped. "HE just went to go…"

"Hi, Serena," said Darien in a tuxedo, a cape, a mask and a top hat.

"Harry!" Serena gasped. "There you are! That was certainly fast. Did you lose the Every Flavor Bean contest?"

"Hmm, er, oh, no," said Darien, "no, I—er—just missed you."

Darien brought out a red rose from inside his cape. Serena gasped in surprise. She didn't expect Harry to say something like that. How could he miss her? He was gone for only five minutes. They weren't even very close. He didn't give her a rose at the beginning of their date.

"Oh, Harry—you shouldn't have," she said, "why, thank you."

Serena slid her arm around Darien's, who she thought was Harry's. She looked at Steven. "Well, I'd better get going."

"At leas I knot you're not alone," Steven said flirtatiously. "But if you want, you're welcome to come talk to me after the ball." He winked at her and Darien led Serena away from the refreshment table to dance. Serena noticed something different in the way Darien led. It was so smooth and she felt like she had danced these same steps before.

"Wow, Harry," Serena said, "did those guys teach you dance lessons?"

"What?" Darien asked.

"Er, not that you're a bad dancer," Serena said, giggling and waving her hand. "It's just that…you seem…different all of a sudden."

Darien smiled. "I guess I just learn fast."

"Yeah, that must be it."

'So,' Darien thought, 'Serena came with Harry Potter and he's wearing the same outfit. Maybe this won't be so bad after all—if I just be careful."

The song ended and Dumbledore had an announcement. "Right then, we have chosen the top three couples and we will start out trivia game."

His arms around his girlfriend, Draco looked down at Mina and grinned. She grinned back.

"I know they picked us, Mina," he said, "I saw one of the judges following us."

"Draco Malfoy and Mina Lovegood!"

"I told you!" Draco told her with a grin.

Mina squealed, jumped and hugged Draco. "We did it! We did it!"

While making out to celebrate, they blocked out the rest of what Dumbledore said.

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood!"

Neville Longbottom, dressed as the cowardly lion from the _Wizard of Oz _slipped off his chair. Luna, dressed as Dorothy, put her arms around him to help him up.

"Luna—what are we doing in this contest?" he asked nervously. "I look like a…a walking stuffed animal or something!"

"Maybe the judges just like lions," Luna smiled as she tapped Neville's nose. Neville began wrenching his tail nervously.

"I—I don't know any wizarding facts," he moaned, "we're going to lose!"

"Don't be silly," she told him.

Then Dumbledore announced the final couple.

"Harry Potter and Serena White!"

Mention of his rival's name, Draco pulled from his girlfriend. "What?"

Serena grinned and hugged Harry. "We've been picked for the game, Harry!"

"Er, wonderful," Darien said nervously.

This could be bad. Not that he didn't know a lot of facts—he knew quite a bit. However there could be a very bad scene if the _real _Harry would walk in. Darien tried to smile and he hoped Harry would take his sweet time looking at all the treasures from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

After Lavra made Martina dance with Constantine a second time, Martina's grandfather went to talk to her while she hid in a corner.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?" he asked warmly.

"Not realy," Martina muttered. "Grandfather, why did you decide to have a ball this year? You didn't when you took over Professor Karkaroff before. Why now?"

"A lot of changes for this year," Professor Oleg replied. "We're now able to have muggleborns at the school and I suppose this ball would help them feel welcome. So tell me, is there anything I should know about you and Constantine Medved?"

Martina groaned and looked away. "No! It's nothing!"

Professor Oleg looked up at the stage and then to his granddaughter, slightly chuckling. Martina felt her cheeks grow warm. This was one of the cons of having her grandfather the Headmaster of her school. It was easy for her to be embarrassed.

"I think he is a good young man. He seems to like you very much."

"Well, I don't like him!" Martina muttered.

"Then why did you come with him?"

"Because Lavra made me!" Martina scowled folding her arms. "This is so embarrassing. Grandfather, can't we talk about something else?"

"Very well, but if there is a young man in the school you fancy, dear I hope you will tell me."

"Er, right," Martina muttered. "Grandfather, you remember the proposition I made about having guests around winter?"

"Yes," Oleg said with a nod.

"And?"

"I've owled the Heads of Hogwarts and Beaxbatons the day you told me," Oleg said with a smile.

"Did you hear back from them?" Martina inquired.

"Yes, and they both think it is an excellent idea as long as we take the necessary precautions," Oleg explained. "It is very dangerous right now, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back to power. We will have to keep it a secret. If He or his supporters learn about this plan it can be very dangerous."

"What did you plan with the other Heads?" Martina asked interestedly and backed down a bit. "It's not another ball is it because if it is, forget the whole idea! I'm not going toanother ball with Constatine!"

Oleg chuckled. "No, my dear, it isn't going to be a ball. The other schools are already having their own Masquerade Ball this evening."

"they are?" Martina inquired. "How come?"

"I suppose the three of us wanted this year to be special," he replied.

"So, what's going to happen this winter when Beaxbatons and Hogwarts come?" Martina asked impatiently. "What are we going to do?"

"You'll hear of it in the morning, my dear."

"The morning?" Martina gasped. "But Grandfather! Why not now?"

"It will be more of a surprise when I tell you the same time as everyone else."

"Having Beaxbatons and Hogwarts over during the winter time was _my _idea!" Martina scowled. "you've got o tell me _something!"_

"Well, it will be something like the Triwizard tournament," he said thoughtfully. "Only more people from each school will compete."

"So a competition?" Martina inquired, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes."

"That sounds great!" Martina exclaimed. "When will they get here?"

"When the winter holidays start," he answered, "now I'm afraid I've told you too much already. You'll hear the rest tomorrow morning."

"Oh, all right," Martina sighed and her grandfather stood up from the table. She laughed to herself. "Oh, wow! A competition! I'm so going to win!"

* * *

The three couples assembled themselves at the front of the Great hall behind three desks. Luna and Neville were on the left, Darien and Serena in the middle and Draco and Mina on the right. There was a buzzer on each of the desks for the couple to press when they want to say the answer. A wizard in blue robes with gray hair stood behind a podeium.

"This is wizard Jeopardy! And I am your host Albert Treble," he said, "I will give the question in the form of an answer. You are to give your answers in the form of a question."

"H—how we do that?" Neville inquired.

"Just like that," Treble said lazily and Neville looked more confused. Treble cleared his throat and tapped a large screen behind him. "These are the categories. HISTORY OF MAGIC. QUIDDITCH. POTIONS. CHARMS. FANTASTIC BEASTS. HERBOLOGY."

As he said each category, instead of the word there was a picture for each category. A broomstick for Quidditch, an hourglass for History, a wand for charms, a unicorn for fantastic beasts and a plant for Herbology. Beneath each category was a number from one hundred to eight hundred.

"Neville and Luna, pick a category," said Treble.

"Er—I'll—I'll take Ch—no—Herbology!" Neville exclaimed. "Herbology for one hundred, please."

"Wuss," Draco coughed in his hand.

The number one hundred disappeared and was replaced with the answer. "This plant's scream is deadly."

Neville slammed his hand on the buzzer and it shouted, "I KNOW! I KNOW!" he shrieked in surprise.

"Neville and Luna."

"Mandrake! I mean—what is a Mandrake?"  
"Correct."

Neville gasped. "I got it right! Luna, I got it right!"

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_," she told him.

"I don't have wit beyond measure," Neville frowned.

"Please pick another category," said Treble.

"You pick, Luna," Neville offered.

"All right. I'll take Fantastic Beasts for two hundred."

A picture of something covered in flame replaced the slot of two hundred. "Name this creature."

Luna pressed the buzzer. "I KNOW! I KNOW!"

"What is a heliopath?" Luna stated dreamily.

"Correct."

Mina groaned and tapped her fingers across the desk. "I should've known that."

Neville and Luna continued to do well, using up all the questions for Herbology and Magical Creatures. Every time Neville got an answer right, he looked shocked and Luna said to him: "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_ They started on the History of Magic category.

"This famous Arithmancer was the first the establish the magical properties of the number seven."

Nevile and Luna looked to each other. "I think it's…" luna said thoughtfully and darien slammed his hand on his buzzer.

"OVER HERE! I'M OVER HERE!" the buzzer shouted.

"Harry," said Treble.

"Who is Bridget Wenlock?"

"Correct."

Serena looked up at Harry. "Wow, Harry that's pretty good! You don't even take Artihmancy!"

"Yeah I did," Darien said without thinking.

"Huh?"

"I mean…I wanted to..."

"Oh."

"Pick a category."

"Your turn, Serena."

Serena looked at the board. "Let's see, Charms? For one hundred?"

"The motion for the Levitation Charm."

"I know his one!" Serena gasped as she slammed her hand on the buzzer. "OVER HERE! I'M OVER HERE!"

"Serena."

"What is swish and flick?" Serena stated with a grin.

"Correct."

"Yay!" Serena squealed, hugging Harry. "We're winning, Harry!"

Darien looked at the game board and picked the first category that met his eyes.

"Potions for eight hundred, please," said Darien nervously.

"Lavern de Montery was an inventor of this substance."

Before any of the other contestants could reach their buzzer, Mina slammed her hand on hers very hard.

"OOH ME!" the buzzer shouted in a nasal voice. "PICK ME!"

"Mi--," Trebel began.

"_Love Potions!_" Mina shouted. "What are love potions?"

"Correct."

Draco gasped, grabbed his girlfriend and dipped her in a tonsil tickling kiss. Some people laughed while others acted like they were going to be sick.

"Oh please," Serena muttered.

"That's my girl!" Draco said breathlessly.

"Oh, Drakey," Mina giggled. "Behave!"

Draco glared at Darien, still convinced he was Harry. "In your face, Potter!"

"You have the board now, Draco," said Treble.

"Oh, yeah, give us History of Magic for eight hundred!"

"The year Albert Waffling was born."

"Oh, crap, I know this one!" Draco groaned, straining to remember.

"OVER HERE! I'M OVER HERE!"

Draco gasped and looked at the couple next to them. "No!"

"What is 1899?"

"Correct!"

Darien grinned at Draco. "In your face, Malfoy."

"I won't let you win , Potter," Draco growled.

The game went on. Darien was getting the majority of the questions right, as he was more experiences out of the group. He and Serena in the lead and Draco and Mina were in second. Mina was getting every answer on Quidditch right while Draco was correct on the answers for History of Magic and most of the Potions. Luna and Neville were not too far behind Mina and Draco. Neville looked nervous but he was eventually becoming more relaxed and Luna looked as dreamy as she always had. Sometimes Hermione Granger would try to shout the answer and people around her would have to shove a cookie in her mouth to keep her from giving the answer away. They then reached the end of the game. One question left. They had to write down their answer and how many points they wished to wager.

"The founder of Quodpot."

Grinning confidently, Serena wrote down, "Who is Abraham Peasegood?" and she wagered a thousand points. The music ended to notify time was up.

"All right, let's see how you did," said Treble, "Luna and Neville you wrote 'Who is Abrham Peasegood?' That is correct."

"Wow, we were right," Neville breathed but Luna looked unsurprised. Her cousin played the sport in America after all.

"And you wagered two hundred points. Harry and Serena, you wrote 'Who is Abraham Peasegood?' as well. You wagered athousand points."

"Yay!" Serena exclaimed.

"Nice work, Serena," said Darien.

"Thanks, Harry."

"And Draco and Mina, you wrote 'Who is Daisy Pennifold?' That is incorrect. I see that you've tried to correct it, haven't you?"

The name had been attempted to be crossed out but failed. The word 'cheater' was blinking around their answer.

"And you wagered three hundred points but it doesn't matter as you tried to cheat. You lose all your points."

"What?" Draco and Mina demanded.

"Serena and Harry, you win with a total of 5100 points and you both receive this gold cup of chocolate frogs."

"Oh, wow! Harry, we've won! We've won!"

"I can't believe we lost!" Draco shouted. "How could you get that wrong, Mina? I tried telling you Daisy Pennifold was wrong! She said that the Quaffle should fall more slowly, I thought you being a Chaser that you'd know that!"

"You didn't' know either, so shut up!" Mina hissed. "You made us loose all our points!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You were the one who tried to change our answer after Luna and Neville went!"

As Mina and Draco argued about their defeat, Serena and Harry were given a special spotlight dance for their victory. Steven Star winked at her and mouthed, "Nice job!" at her before he began singing.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

Darien kept glancing at the doors expecting Harry to walk in. It seemed that Harry was still out of the room. Darien looked at the Shooting Stars and wondered when they were going to be finished playing. As soon as the song ended, he would have to leave before Harry came in. Darien was also surprised that Serena hadn't picked up on anything.

As Serena danced with Darien, she got a strange feeling of déjà vu. It was really strange. The way Darien danced was very different compared to Harry's style. Darien was really smooth and loose. It was as if she had danced with Darien a long time ago before.

"You did excellent in Wizard Jeopardy, Harry," Serena smiled.

"Oh, thanks, Serena," said Darien.

"How'd you know all that?"

Darien shrugged. "I suppose being friends with Hermione Granger has its advantages."

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.._

Serena closed her eyes and laid her head on Darien's shoulder. Darien swallowed and patted her back. This felt nice but he knew it was risky. Harry could walk in at any moment. Oh why did Harry and Darien have to be wearing the same costume?

"This had been an awesome evening," Serena sighed, "I don't want it to end."

"Me neither," Darien agreed.

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

Serena lifted up her head off of Darien's shoulder and looked up in his eyes, smiling. "Thank you for asking me to the ball, Harry."

"You're welcome."

"You're a good friend."

"Thank you. So are you."

And as Serena gazed into Darien's eyes, she noticed something off. The eyes looking into hers were deep blue though she knew that Harry Potter's eyes were always bright green.

"Harry, what's wrong with your eyes?" she inquired.

"My eyes?" Darien asked. "They're fine."

"But they're blue," she stated, "Did you get contacts?"

"Er, uh," Darien mumbled.

"Wait just a second here," Serena said with a frown. 'I've seen those eyes before!' she thought, remembering back to the time she had detention with Darien. He had been as looking at her with dark blue eyes…just like the ones looking at her now.

"It can't be!" she gasped.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Darien asked.

Serena reached for Darien's eye mask and pulled it off. She gasped.

"YOU! This whole time, it has been you!"

"Serena, I can explain," Darien said.

"Forget it!" She then knocked off Darien's top hat. Though Dariens' hari was also black, it wasn't untidy like Harry Potter's. There was no scar on his forehead either.

The band immediately stopped playing. Other couples stopped dancing to stare at Serena and Darien. Serena crumpled up Darien's eye mask.

"Where's Harry?" she demanded. "What've you done to him, give him detention?"

"No, I haven't done anything to Harry."

"You liar!" Serena tossed the eye mask at Darien's chest. Steven came off the stage and hurried by Serena.

"You okay, Serena?" he asked. "What's going on here?"

"I was until my so called Defense Against the Dark Art's professor kidnapped my date!" she shouted, pointing at Darien.

"Professor?" Steven glared at Darien. "What's the mater with you, mate? You're a professor! She's your student! You should get sacked for this!"

Darien gulped and backed away. "It's not what you think. I just wanted to chaperone."

"Oh, nice job there!" Steven growled. "I don't see any of the other chaperones dancing with the students, do you?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry inquired as he walked up on the scene. "Professor Shields?"

"Harry, there you are!" Serena cried, grabbing his arm. "I thought that Professor Shields locked you into a room or something!"

Harry looked at Darien, raising an eyebrow. "You're wearing the same costume. What just happened here?"

Serena shook her head at Darien, feeling utterly humiliated. Now she was in some real wizard jeopardy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, another cliffy! Ya'll should feel lucky. I was going to end it right when Serena pulled Darien's mask off. Thanks to Lisa for the spotlight song though I decided to make it end in the middle instead of let it go all the way through. Now I remember this song! Also thanks to Lisa and Jay for category ideas! I don't think I used them but thanks for the help anyway! Wizard Jeopardy, that sounds like fun!


	14. Unmasked and Humiliated

**Disclaimer: I am just a fan of HP and SM just like the rest of you. That does NOT make me an owner of them. A challenge for Jay**

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER'S KINDA LONG! MAKE SURE YOU'VE GOT TIME TO READ IT! **

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 13**

**Unmasked and Humiliated**

"What's going on here?" Harry questioned, looking at his date and his professor. "Why are you wearing the same costume?"

"Perhaps great minds think alike, Harry," said Daien calmly.

"I knew something wasn't right aobu this!" shouted Draco Malfoy, hurrying up to them. "Thought you could win by having a teacher answer those questions, didn't you Potter?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded. "What questions?"

"The trivia game, Potter!"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, Serena!" Mina cried. "I'm your cousin!"

"You think _I _had something to do with this?" Serena gasped, jabbing her thumb at Darien. "I thought he was Harry the whole time!"

"I demand a recount!" Mina and Draco shouted in unison. They turned to Alex Treble, who shrugged. "Well, since Harry and Professor Shields have the same costume," he said, "Harry still wins."

"Unbeleivable!" Mina yelled, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. "Dwakie—we've been doublecrossed! Doublecorssed by my own cousin!"

"Mina, you know me better than that!" Serena hissed. "You think I knew Professor Shields was pretending to be my date? Oooogh!"

"Serena, I'm so sorry," said Darien. "I didn't know Harry had the same costume."

"Liar! You liar!"

"Okay, Shields, outside," Steven grabbed Darien by the arm and pulled him outside while Darien spluttered an apology. People were still staring at Serena.

"What are you staring at?" Serena demanded. "Quit looking at me!"

"I can't believe we lost!" Mina said. She turned to her boyfriend, hoping to get some support. "Oh hold me, Draco!"

"I've go to be alone," Draco groaned and pointed at Harry. "This isn't over, Potter!"

Draco strode off outside for some air and Mina ran after him.

"Dwakie! Wait! Does this mean we're still not going in a space shuttle? Dwakiee!"

Harry put his arm around Serena. "I'm sorry, Serena, I shouldn't have left you alone. You wanna go back to the common room?"

"I don't care," Serena replied, close to tears. "Just get me out of here."

"Okay," said Harry and he led his date outside the Great Hall. "I know, I'll take you to Fred and George. Maybe they'll have something to make you feel better."

"Do they have a rock for me to hide under?" Serena asked.

"Maybe," Harry said with a slight smile.

They entered the classroom where the Weasley twins were having doorprizes and things on their merchandise. Once contected side to side, they were now connected back to back. Serena looked confused.

"Hey, they were connected to the hip at dinner," she said.

"You should've seen them when they were connected head to head," said Harry. "They kept changing."

The twins were watching people bob for apples. The problem was that the apples screamed and bonked people in the faces as they tried to get them.

"I think it broke my nose!" a fourth year boy groaned, touching his nose gingerly.

"How do you like them apples?" Fred asked with a grin. "Ha-ha!"

"Harry, you're back!" said Geroge heartily, who was facing Harry. "And you brought a friend with you. Is she your date?"

"Yeah, this is Serena."

"She's a real looker, Harry," said Geroge, winking.

"Really?" Fred inquired, "let me see." Fred attempted to turn but Geroge stayed firm. "C'mon, George, I want to say hi to Harry's date!"

"I'm not done talking to her yet!" George yelled, walking up to Serena and making his twin slide his feet. "So, Serena…can I interest you in one of our Daydream charms?"

"Daydream charms?"

"Oh come on you idiot," Fred said, trying to look over his shoulder. "She doesn't want those! Don't listen to him! You want firecrackers!"

"Actually, do you have something that will make me disappear?" Serena asked.

"And why would you want to disappear?" Fred demanded forcing himself around.

"Hey!" shouted George.

On seeing Serena properly, Fred wolf-whilsted and took Serena's hand. "Wow, you really are a looker!"

Serena blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"Why would you want to disappear?"

"Because my Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher is a moron!" she shouted. "He humiliated me in front of the whole school!"

"Idiot!" said Fred. "What'd he do?"

"He—he pretended to be Harry!" Serena cried. "While he was here with you guys and was still at the ball, Professor Sheilds came up to me dressed up as Harry."

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know—he gives me detention for the stupidest things. Maybe he was trying to catchme doing something so he could give me deteintion for it."

"And that's why you want to disappear?" George asked, looking over his and his twins' shoulder.

"Yeah! I want to go back to my old school."

"You're not going to run away again, are you?" Harry asked.

"You tried to run away?" Fred gasped.

"Yeah, I miss my old school," Serena explained, "I went to go to SalemWitches Institue."

"I don't think dispapearing will help you much, Serena," Fred took Serena by the shoulders and began to walk away with her, his twin kicking his legs. "Maybe you can sneak a puking pastille in his drink!"

"Puking Pastile?"

"Oh come on, Serena, you don't want to do that," George groaned.

"I don't?"

"You want to turn his classroom into a swamp!" George pointed at a number of portalble swamps on one of the tables.

"Or better yet, how about U-No-Poo!" Fred pulled Serena to the constipation aid. "I think he'll leave you alone for sure after that!"

Serena cracked a smile and Fred grinned. "Hey, I got you to smile!"

"I wanna see!" exclaimed George, waving his arms and trying to turn around. The twins faught and lost their balance with George falling on his face.

"That was a soft landing," said Fred.

"Not for me it wasn't!" George groaned, the floor muffling his voice. "Help, we've fallen!"

"And we can't get up!" Fred added and the twins began rolling around.

Harry chuckled and Serena held her sides from laughter

"You guys are _hilarious_!" Serena said.

"You really think so?" Fred asked.

"Yeah! I feel so much better now!"

"Which one is funnier?" George asked. "It's me, right?"

"Erm, actually," Serena said, rubbing her head. "I can't tell you two apart. You're both funny."

"C'mon, let's get up," George groaned, pushing himself to a seating potion. "Gimmie your arm, Fred."

The twins linked arms and pressed against each others' backs as they attemped to stand up.

"On three, ready?" George asked. "ONE TWO THREE!"

Awkardly, Fred and George were able to stand up. George groaned. "That's the third tim4 we fell down. If you weren't being such a moneky on my back we'd get it right."

"Hey, who you callin' a monkey, you monkey?" Fred demanded. Fred pointed his wand at his brother and turned him into a monkey. The George-monkey squealed and thrashed his limbs until Fred turned him back.

"Why'd you do that for?" George demanded.

"I was just curious to see how it'd work," Fred replied with a grin.

"Maybe we switch to shoulder to shoulder now," George said, "I'm tired of falling on my face."

"Okay," Fred said and the twins pointed their wands at their backs. In an instant they slpit apart and they attached themselves at the shoulder.

"Wow, this is much better!" George sighed and he put his free arm around Serena.

"Hey, you were planning that!" Fred growled.

"C'mon, Serena, you want to look at our Pigmy Puffs?"

"Don't listen to him, Serena!" Fred cried. "you don't want a Pigmy Puff!"

"I'll look at everything, I promise," Serena insisted as George lead her away and Fred sidestepped over.

"Whose idea was it to be conjoined twins anyway?" Fred wondered.

"Yours," reminded George.

"Damn."

* * *

Steven was arguing with Darien outside with the giant carved pumpkins. The pumpkins were laughing and saying things like, "hey buddy, got a light?" 

Most of the jack o'lanterns were carved with faces while others had haunted houses, full moons, bats, witches on brooms and other spooky things. What a perfect place to have a chat.

Darien was able to recognize Steven now. They went to Hogwarts together. Steven was another rival next to Percy Weasley. Nathan Star had been in Slyhterin with Darien and Nathan never talked to him much and Tyler had been a Ravenclaw. Darien never expected the Star Brothers to become famous. He never really expeted to see them again. Steven leaned against the giant pumpkin and crossed his arms.

"Fancy meeting you here, Shields," Steven said. "I thought you were going to be an Auror."

"I am an Auror," Darien said coolly. "I just finished my training in the summer. The reason why I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is because Dumbledore needed to fill the position!"

"And he asked _you?" _Steven inquired. "Why?"

"He needed someone," Darien said plainly. "Thought that I'd be the best person for the job with everything I learned from training fresh in my mind."

"I see, did anything in auror training tell you to be a teacher and dance with your girl students?"

"No!" Darien muttered. "I told you, I came to chaperone!"

"Chaperones do not dance with the students!" Steven cried. "Are you crazy? If you were chaperoning, you would've been standing in the back with the other teachers, walking around outside shooting kissing couples out of bushes—not dancing with your students. Espeically when they think you're their date!"

"I didn't know Harry had the same outfit!" Darien groaned, rolling his eyes. "I didn't even know Serena and Harry were going together. You were there, I just said hi to her and she thought I was Harry."

"Exactly! You didn't have to walk up to her but you did! Now why did you do that for?"

"None of your damn business!"

Because Darien wasn't going to reply, Steven grinned and unfolded his arms.

"Oh, I see, you _did _want to dance with Serena. Who was next, the Patil girls?"

"Shut up."

"You _were _planning on dancing with Serena," Steven said. "You didn't walk up to get something from the refreshment table."

"Yes I was," Darien lied.

Of course it was a lie. Before Darien had left his office, he knew he should have come to just chaperone. He was planning on sitting at a table, just checking things out and maybe dancing with another teacher-as he noticed the teachers dancing together. But that all changed when he saw Serena standing by the refreshment table in that brilliantly white gown. She just stood out and he knew who she was. He didn't releize what he had done until he had already arrived at that table to speak to her. He was jealous that she was speaking with Steven. When Serena thought Darien was actually Harry, he was mad that Harry was wearing the same costume. He thought that he had been orginal. Darien really felt like an idiot now.

"You don't have to tell me this," Darien said, "you're supposed to be providing the music. Who made you Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore and the rest of the staff will tell you the same thing," Steven said, pointing at Darien. "But I want to make sure it gets in your head. You know, Shields, you really messed up big time! I never knew you to chase after girls!"

"I wasn't chasing after girls! I was just dancing with one!"

"One who happens to be one of your students!" Steven snapped. "Maybe if she had known you were her teacher and she did accept a dance it would've been all right but you made a fool of yourself and Serena may want to transfer schools again!"

Darien groaned. "I didn't mean it!"

"Well it happened anyway," Steven said. "You-Know-Who is back to power now and the students need someone that can prepare them for what's out there—not another Lockhart!"

"What?" Darien gasped. "You're comparing _me _to Lockhart? I'm nothing like Lockhart! I actually _know _about my subject. I had them read _Walking in the Dark _for their first lesson—not give them a pop quiz about myself."

"Well, at least Lockhart knew enough to keep his hands off his students!" Steven said.

Darien backed up and thought about it. He hated to admit it, but Steven was right. Darien was turning into Lockhart!

"Oh no," Darien mumbled. "What've I done? I could lose my job! Dumbledore was counting on me!"

"Yeah, it's really pathetic, isnt' it?" Steven demanded. "All the other teachers at least lasted to June. You couldn't even make it past Halloween."

Steven shook his head at him. "Should've stayed with your old job, Shields."

"I didn't know this wouild happen!" Darien muttered.

"Maybe you didn't, but you let it happen," said Steven and he walked back inside. Darien groaned and kicked the giant pumpkin he was standing by.

"Damn…what've I done?"

"Hey, that hurt!" the jack o'lantern grunted.

Darien groaned and began walking. One of the lanterns winked at him. "Tried to light someone's fire, did you?"

"Even the pumpkins get smart with me," Darien sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

An hour with the Weasley twins was enough to get Serena to feel better. After they made her laugh have to death with all their jokes and they gave her a lot free stuff, Serena decided she could return to the dance. 

"Those guys are hilarious!" Serena said to Harry as they walked back to the Great Hall. "I feel so much better now."

"Glad to hear it, Serena," said Harry.

As they neared the great hall, Rini and a bunch of firstyears were emerging from a classroom, laughing and muttering to themselves.

"Hey," said Serena, "no first years are allowed out of bed right now."

"We're not first years!" Rini said diligently.

"Yeah," added Rose, "we're sailor scouts!"

The group of first years laughed as they ran down the hall. Serena rolled her eyes and continued to walk with Harry to the dance. She wanted to do her best to enjoy what was left of this eening. She enjoyed a few dances with Harry until she noticed her cousin Mina sitting at a nearby table looking upset.

"Mina, what's the matter?" Serena asked. "You're still not mad about what happened with the trivia game are you? I promise, I didn't know Professor Shields was pretending to be Harry!"

Mina sniffed and nodded. "I know, Serena. It's just that, Draco and I were going to go into a space shuttle if we won but looks like that won't happen. We just had the worst argument ever!"

Mina let out a sob and buried her face into her arms.

"Did you two break up?" Harry asked, more hopefully than sympathetically.

"No," Mina mumbled, her voice slightly muffled through her arms. Serena patted her back and Mina lifted her head up. "We've argued before, just not like this. He was angry that we didn't win, that's all."

"Well, he cheated," Serena said blunty.

"I know, I told him not to write the correct answer after you got it right!" Mina grumbled. "We already were in second place but Draco…" she groaned and shook her head.

"So where is Malfoy anyway?" Harry inquired, looking around the Great Hall for him.

"I don't know," Mina sighed, waving her hand lazily. "I guess he's still outside, probably making a mess in the green houses or something."

"Hey," said Serena, smiling from Harry to Mina. "Why don't you two dance together?"

"Huh?" Mina gasped. "Serena, I-I can't!"

Serena however ignored her cousin and turned to her date. "Harry, you wouldn't mind taking my cousin out for a little twirl on the dance floor, do you?"

"Not at all," said Harry, smirking a little.

"B-but—but--but!" Mina stammered as Serena took her arms and pulled her feet. "I can't! I can't!"

"Sure you can," Serena insisted, "now you have fun!"

Serena pushed her cousin into Harry's arms. Mina gasped and turned as red as her outfit. She looked shly up at Harry, who grinned and took her to the dance floor. Mina's legs couldn't work. She ws going to stumble. She thought for sure she was going to faint. She tried not to look into his gorgeous emerald eyes when they came to a spot and began dancing.

"Nice costume, Mina," said Harry.

"Oh…thank you," Mina mumbled, still looking at the floor. 'Don't look at his eyes! Don't look at his eyes!'

Serena grinned and took the chair Mina had inhabitated moments earlier. Seeing that Serena was alone, Steven took yet another break which frustrated his brothers.

"Steven!" Nate grumbled at him. "Are you going to sing or flirt all night?"

"Let him go, Nate," Tyler said softly.

Serena glanced up and smiled as Steven approached her table. "You guys are pretty good."

"Thank you," Steven said, sitting next to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Serena said firmly. "I just had to have a moment away from the dance, that's all."

"Where'd you go, outside?"

Serena shook her head. "No, we went to classroom eleven to look at the stuff from Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Oh, yeah, George and Fred are here, huh?" Steven grinned, looking out the double doors. "I got to stop by and see them. So they made you feel beter, did they? They'll put you in a good mood no matter how bad you're feeling—unless you've got no sense of humor."

"Yeah, they're really nice," Serena agreed. "They gave me a lot of free stuff and they told me how I could get back to Professor Shields."

"They did?" Steven asked. "Well, that's Fred and George for ya. Are you going to take their advice?"

"Not sure," Serena replied, "but I'm thinking about it. But I probably won't have too if he gets sacked. I never felt so humiliated before in my life. I don't like him very much at all. Do you know he gave me detention on the first day of lessons?"

"He did _what_?" Steven demanded. "That's so unfair! You must've done something really serious to do that."

"Not really," Serena said sourly. "All I did was throw my shopping list away and it hit him in the head. How was I supposed to know he was there?"

"He gave you detention for that?"

"yes, he says I've got a problem with throwing things. I had to do a lot of detention for him and someow I've go the feeling I'll have to do more for him."

Steven suddenly had a feeling there was a lot more too this. Why would Darien go crazy over a stupid paperball? Maybe he really was having inappropriate feelings for his students. It made Steven want to chew Darien out some more.

"That really stinks," Steven muttered.

"I know," Serena said.

"So where's Harry?"

"Dancing with my cousin," Serena answered, grinning as she winked at him. She put her hand by her mouth and lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's got a major crush on him!"

"Is that right?" Steven looked over where Mina and Harry were dancing. Mina was still looking at her feet. "Yes, it looks that way. Well, if your date is busy, how about a dance?"

"No thanks," said Serena, "I thought I'd get a cup of coaco and go outside for a walk—see the decorations."

"I'll go with you then," Steven said as he got ot his feet.

"No, really, it's all right," Serena told him. "You've got to band to sing in and fans to entertain. Your brothers look mad already."

Steven groaned and glanced up at the stage. "Yeah, well, all right. You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Serena insisted, smiling a little. "I'll be fine."

"All right," Steven said, trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling. He turned away and returned to the stage to sing with his brothers. Serena went ot the refreshment table, poured herself some hot chocolate and went outside to enjoy the decorations.

The hot chocolate was delicious and though it was chilly outside, the hot chocolate really hit the spot and kept her warm.

"I think someone spiked this with some pepperup potion," Serena said, looking at her mug. Serena walked through a stony path around the school. There were statues of all sorts of scary beasts which made Serena shiver slightly.

"Maybe I should've had someone come with me," she whispered herself.

"Not to worry," said a voice behind her. "Someone's with you now."

Serena gasped and dropped her mug. It shattered on the stony path. Serena whipped around to see who had sneaked upon her. To her relief, it wasn't Darien but it was another person she loathed.

"Draco!" she shouted. "Don't sneak up on people like that, you, you snake!"

"Forgive me," said Draco. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well you did," she huffed.

"What're you doing out here alone?" Draco asked. "Potter didn't leave you, did he?"

"No!" Serena snapped. "I just wanted to take a walk."

"By yourself?"

"So?"

"But it's cold out here," Draco whispered, taking a step toward her and Serena stepped back. "It's Halloween, and anything can happen on a Halloween night. Why,in my first year, someone let a troll in the school."

"I can take care of myself," Serena spat.

"You probably could."

Serena turned around and continued walking. Draco followed her.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," Serena grumbled.

"I don't think so," said Draco. "I've been hoping to get you alone for a while."

"Don't you think Mina would be upset?"

"She'll get over it," Draco said casually.

"Do you care for my cousin at all?" Serena demanded, stopping abruptly.

"Sure I do," Draco said, "I took a Bludger for her at the game, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Serena said, "I guess you do care for other people than yourself. I didn't expect you to do that."

"Me neither," Draco admitted, "I didn't expect it to hurt so much. But it worked out just as I had planned. Better, in fact."

"What?" Serena gasped. "You mean—you didn't take that Bludger to protect Mina—but to use her?"

"That a problem?"

"Yes!" Serena shouted. "You were just doing that so Slytherin would win. Shame on you! Wait until I tell Mina about this."

"Go ahead," Draco said, smirking. "She won't care."

"Won't care?"

"Of course she won't," Draco said, "she didn't get a black eye from that Bludger and she caught the Snitch. She'll think I'm a genius for thinking it up."

"Well I don't!" Serena growled. "I think you're a scoundrel!"

Draco leaned toward her. "Tell me more…"

Serena jumped back, sneering. She hated how Draco was hitting on her. She had enough guys to deal with for one night. Without thinking, Serena began making funny movements with her arms.

"What you did was wrong," she said, "in the name of my cousins' love life, I will punish you!"

Draco chuckled and put his hands on his hips. "What're you going to do? Throw your _tiara_ at me? Hahahaha!"

Serena reached for her tiara and chuckedit right at Draco's face, cutting his lip. Draco whelped and dabbed his lip.

"Hey!" he groaned. "That hurt!"

"And so will this!" Serena yelled, charging at him with a raised fist. Before she came close to him, a rose came out of nowhere and landed between her and Draco.

"What the?" Draco and Serena said in unison.

"This dance was supposed to allow students to have a good evening and to enjoy each other's company," said a voice behind them. "You should not be fighting amongst yourselves."

Serena and Draco looked up and there was their professor, standing on the balcony. Draco erupted in laughter while Serena snarled.

"You already ruined my evening!" she snapped, pointing her finger at him. "How dare you impersonate my date! What kind of professor are you?"

Darien jumped and landed next to them. Serena backed up.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Serena demanded.

"Nevermind that," said Darien, "you two need to be disciplined."

"What?" Draco and Serena demanded.

"Yes," Darien grabbed them by their arms. "I'm sick of this Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry. It's time to put an end to it."

"But Professor—you went to Slytherin!" Draco cried.

"Yes I did," Darien said as he led the two away. "But that does not mean I'm going to let you off, Malfoy. I am not Professor Snape."

"You're not professor McGonagall either!" Serena shouted, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "I'm sick of writing lines for you."

"And I hate detention!" Draco added. "No matter what I'm doing!'

"Well you're getting detention anyway!" Darien snapped. "Tomorrow morning, I want each of you to write a list of ten positive things about Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"No problem there," said Draco with a grin. "Slytherin is the best."

"No, Malfoy!" Darien growled. "I want you to write ten things about Gryfindor—good things! I don't want you to write how much you hate it!"

"But nothing is good about Gryffindor!"

"And nothing is good about Slytherin either!"

"HEY!" Draco and Serena snarled at each other.

"That's enough!" Darien yelled, pulling them into the great hall. "Now to start off, I want you two to dance!"

"Haven't you ruined my life enough?" Serena demanded, glaring at Darien.

Draco however pretended to be upset. "Oh, very well, Professor Shields. If you say so."

"And I want you to have a civil conversation too," Darien added, "then perhaps you'll find something to write about."

He released the two troublemakers and Draco put Serena's hand on his arm, since she wouldn't do it willingly. He led Serena to the middle of the dance floor and began dancing with her. Serena wouldn't look at him.

"Well, look where we ended up," Draco grinned. "Wouldn't you say that little fight was worth it?"

"I _hate _you," Serena muttered.

"Now, Serena, aren't we supposed to be trying to find something good about our houses?" he reminded her.

Serena scowled. "When I thought this night couldn't get any worse…"

Serena stepped on his foot, purpously.

"Ouch!" Draco muttered. "That was my foot!"

"Sorry, I'm sort of clumsy."

"Well, if you'll just let me lead," Draco said, "you won't be doing that!"

Draco pulled her closer to him and began dancing a little faster. Serena had no choice but to hold onto him to keep from losing her balance.

"Ah, that's better, try loosening up."

Darien sat at a table to view thedance. A part of him wanted to pull Serena and Draco apart but the professor in him told him he did the right thing.

"What've I done?" Darien asked himself.

He sighed and sipped on some butterbeer. It didn't matter. He was a professor. Serena was a student. She could only get involved with other students. If Draco and Serena eventually started to like each other, then perhaps Slytherin and Gryffindor would soon follow. Darien should've been proud of himself. He probably put an end to all the rivalry between the two houses.

"Oh, good evening, Darien," said Dumbledore, taking a seat as his table.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Darien sat up and leaned toward the headmaster. "I'm so sorry about that scene earlier. It was wrong of me. I understand if you want me to resign."

"It's all right, dear boy," said Dumbledore. "You can still teach here at Hogwarts."

"I can?" Darien asked in surprise. "Professor—I danced with Serena—she's a student—I'm a professor! And the whole time she thought I was Harry Potter!"

"Yes, something like that from you would be unlikely, Darien," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "But there is no rule against dancing with the students—just as long as they know who you really are."

"There isn't a rule against it?"  
"Of course not," said Professor Dumbledore. "For instance, if a certain professor wants to congratulate on of his students on a job well done in class or to tell the student they are slacking, then it is all right to pull them aside and dance with them."

"Only, I weasn't talking to Serena about how she's doing in class," Darien groaned. "She thought I was Harry Potter! And if she knew I was really her professor she wouldn't dance with me anyway."

"And why is that, Darien?" Dumbledore asked brighjtly.

"Well you see sir—oh—welll," Darien blushed and looked away. He hated to tell him the truth and he hated to lie either. It wasn't easy fooling a legimens. "It's…"

"Complicated?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes," Darien answered immediately. "I mean, no! Well, sort of."

"I see," Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Well, Darien, you're doing a fine job."

"I am?"

"Of course," Darien smiled, "you're an excellent teacher."

"Well, thank you, Professor Dumbledoer," Darien said weakly. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

Dumbledore left the table and Darien sat back. That went better than he had thought. Dumbledore didn't get angry with him or sack him. He was understanding. Well, Dumbledore was just that kind of man.

Darien took a look at the dance and stood up. He had seen enough. It was time to go back to being a professor. He left the Great Hall and went to his office. He pulled off the cape and tossed it aside.

"Nice going, Darien," he said to himself.

* * *

Reenie and her friends hid around a corner as they watched for the the unfortunate Hogwarts caretaker enter a classroom. 

"Wait for it…wait for it." Reenie was whispering.

Filch reached for the door, pulled it open and a bucket of orange paint fell on his head. Reenie and her friends erupted in laughter.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" they exclaimed.

"Why…you!" Filch grumbled. "I'll get you!"

"Oh no!" Rose gasped.

"Let's get out of here!" Reenie yelled, turning on her heels and running. Panting and gasping, the girls ran for a place to hide. They could hear Filch running after them.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" he shouted.

"What do we do?" asked Penelope Caper, another Slytherin first year. "Oh why did I let you talk me into this?"

"We need a place to hide," Reenie mumbled, running back and forth a certain corrider. "We need a place to hide! Need a place to hide—in here!"

A door suddenly appeared in the wall and grabbing her friends, Reenie shoved them into the room and shut the door behind her, moments before Filch showed up.

"Whew…" Reenie sighed, "well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"I think it's about time we return to the common room now," said Penelope.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Rose, "we can tell scary stories in front of the campfire. I heard this really scary one that happened to Draco Malfoy from my sister…"

"It's true?"

"Of course it's true!" Rose spat. "Just ask him about the time he had to go to the Dark Forest for detention. He was just a first year, like us! Can you imagine going to the dark forest?"

"Hey, why don't we go there now?" Reenie asked with a grin.

"NO!" all her friends shouted and Reenie pouted.

"You're no fun."

* * *

"Martina, you can't hide in here all evening!" Lavra shouted. 

"Watch me!" Martina hissed through the door of her stall.

"You keep coming in here," Lavra said, "and I have to keep coming in here to drag you out. You're acting like a little kid."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Come on, Martina," Lavra groaned as she leaned against the wall. "Vasil's starting to think I don't like him because I'm always coming in after you."

"Then go away!" Martina shouted. "I'm not asking you to abandon your date!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Lavra insisted. "Oh come on, Constatine is a great guy. Just give him a chance."

"But he's so…so annoying!"

"Wait a moment," said Lavra grinning, "I know what this is about."

"What?"

"You don't want to dance with Constatine because he's annoying."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Lavra stepped outside her door. "You don't want to dance with him because _you can't dance!_"

"I beg your pardon?" Martina demanded.

"Oh come on, I saw you out there," Lavra chuckled. "Stepping on his toes and tripping over your own feet. You looked like a stick out there! Hahaha!"

"Hey!" Martina opened the door. "That's not funny. You think you're a better dance than I am?"

"Well, yeah," Lavra said smugly. "Always came natural to me. Haven't you heard from the guys how good I am? And you've seen how I dance, Martina. I'm probably the best dancer in Durmstrang!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, we'll see about that!" Martina snarled, stomping out of the bathroom.

Lavra laughed. "Worked like a charm. Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

Lavra followed Martina to the dance. Martina was beckoning Constatine off the stage so she could dance with him.

"Constatine, get your butt down here and dance with me!" she shouted.

"You—you want to dance with me again?" he asked, stars appearing in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, get down here already!" she yelled.

"But of course!" Constatine put his guitar down and told someone else to sing. He jumped off the stage, grabbed Martina's arm and led her to the dance floor.

Grinning, Lavra went to her date. "Hi Vasil, sorry that I keep leaving you. It looks like I'm going to stay here for the rest of the night."

"Not a problem," said Vasil, looking at Martina. "What'd you say to her to make her come back?"

"Told her I was a better dancer than she is," Lavra replied. "She didn't like to hear of it so…"

"But…you are a better dancer," Vasil stated.

"I know," Lavra said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But don't tell her that!"

* * *

Aimee really enjoyed the talk with Michelle. Michelle told her how long she had been playing violin, how it was like to be back in Beaxbatons and what subjects they liked best. Gregorie watched sadly from the tables. It was really strange to him. These dreams that he was having and now this sort of connection Aimee found with Michelle. Gregorie felt that there was something bigger coming and it was coming soon. Aimee would meet more girls with the same kind of "connection" she had with Michelle. Gregorie knew there was something there but he had no idea what it could be. His dreams were too foggy and even though he was the best divination student in Beaxbatons he couldn't find out what his dreams meant. All he knew was that his relationship with Aimee was going to change. _Aimee was going to change. _

And it scared him half to death. He didn't want the evening to end. He didn't even want to go to sleep after this because he knew tonight would trigger another dream.

After a couple of dances, Grégoire and Aimee went for a walk outside. Aimee was surprised that Grégoire was holding her hand. He never held her had before. She didn't pull it away but she didn't squeeze it either. She wasn't sure what to say or do so they walked in silence.

"Are you having a good time, Aimee?" Grégoire asked after some time.

"Of course," said Aimee, a little surprised.

"I'm glad," Grégoire said with a smile.

Aimee shivered and he put his arm around her. They both received pink patches on their cheeks. Aimee cleared her throat.

"Er, maybe we should return to the palace," she whispered.

"Right," said Grégoire, leading her back.

There were just a few more hours of the dance left. Grégoire had to enjoy the time he had with her now, because he was afraid he might not have another moment like this with her again.

* * *

"Wait a moment," Draco gasped, spotting Harry with Mina. "Is that Potter dancing with Mina?" 

"Hmm, oh yes, I suppose it is," Serena said. "I guess they're still dancing together."

"Still?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "Mina was pretty upset after your argument so I asked Harry to dance with her. Looks like she's starting to feel better."

"Damn that Potter," Draco muttered.

"Now, now, Draco," Serena grinned, "aren't you supposed to be trying to think positive of Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor, yes," said Draco, "Potter, no."

Mina was able to look at Harry in his eyes every now and then. She couldn't look for too long or she was sure that she'd melt. Harry did his best to have her looking at him by talking to her.

"That was amazing how you caught the Snitch," said Harry.

"You think so?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," he said, "was that the first time you've ever done that flip thing?"

"It was," Mina answered, smiling slightly. "I wasn't really planning on it, it just came naturally."

"Well, that's what natural Seekers do," Harry stated. "They just do what comes naturally. You think I planned on catching the Snitch in my mouth?"

He laughed and Mina laughed too.

"What'd it taste like?" Mina inquired.

"Well, like gold," Harry replied, unable to come up with a better explanation.

Harry looked at the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. He remembered seeing something flash on her forehead when she caught the Snitch. But it wasn't a moon; it was, well, Harry wasn't sure what it was. It was some orange thing symbol with a heart attached to a vertical line and ahorizontal line through it. Harry thought he had seen a similar symol somewhere, like in atext book but he couldn't recall exactly where. The orange sybol that had flashed on Mina's forehad only lasted for a couple of seconds. That was why he was staring at her, besides how she caught the Snitch and she looked so cool doing it.

"What's with the moon?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, this?" Mina brought her hand to it. "I'm not sure. It was just part of my costume."

"Serena has one too," said Harry.

"Yeah, the costumes are from this witch comic a first year is writing," Mina explained. "She drws really well for a young kid. I think even your costume is one of her creations."

"It is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess Serena saw the picture and thought it'd look good on you."

"You think it does?" Harry asked.

"Er, why, yes," Mina replied, blushing slightly. She looked away and the saw Draco dancing with Serena. "Hey, Serena's dancing with Draco."

"What?" Harry demanded. "Why's Serena dancing with him?"

The two stopped dancing and walked over to Serena and Draco.

"Malfoy, why are you dancing with Serena?" Harry demanded.

"Why were you dancing with Mina?" asked Draco, still dancing with Serena.

"Because I asked him too!" Serena snapped. "I already told you."

"Draco…is this…how it's going to be?" Mina asked. "You're leaving me, for my cousin?"

"No, Mina, it's not what you think!" Serena said, stepping away from Draco immediatley. "Professor Shields made us dance together as punishment."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we just had a little disagreement outside," said Draco lazily.

"On top of that," Serena said with a frown, "I have to write ten things that's good about Slytherin!"

"But nothing is good about Slytherin," said Harry.

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" Draco hissed. "I have to write about Gryffindor and you're not making it any easier."

Serena turned to Draco. "You know what? I think I'm done dancing with you. Professor Shields didn't say how long we were supposed to dance."

"Fine," said Draco.

Serena stepped away with Harry, leaving Mina with Draco. Mina looked sadly at her boyfriend.

"Drakikins, I have you know I didn't want to dance with Ha—Potter," she said. "Serena made me do it."

"I don't want to hear it, Mina," Draco murmured. "What's done is done."

The song ended and dancing couples stepped back to applaud the band.

"Thank you, very much!" Steven said excitedly. "Well, it looks to be about that time and we've got one last song."

Many people groaned. Girls broke in to sobs and pleaded for them to stay.

"We don't want to leave either, I promise you," said Tyler.

"I do," Nate muttered under his breath. "I'm tired."

"We've used a recorder charm to record all our songs," Steven said, "so we're going to replay a song while we come down and dance with you!"

The girls screamed and rushed toward the stage, about to pull all boys down. Their dates had to keep them back. Steven laughed.

"No, now, don't make me have to use a Banishing Charm on you girls!" he said with a wink.

"Steven, cut it out," said Tyler, blushing.

"So boys," Steven went on, "we ask you to please be kind as we borrow your girl for a dance. Could we have all the girls line up?"

"Slytherisn over here, please," said Nate, pointing to the spot across from him and Mina pushed through the crowd so Nate could see her.

"Yoo-hoo!" she called, waving her arms. "Nathan! I'm a Slytherin!"

"Mina!" Draco shouted.

"Oh come on, Draco," Serena teased, "he looks like you and he went to Slytherin…so why would it matter?"

Serena laughed and came to line up with the other girls then stopped when she saw Luna sitting with Neville. "Luna, come on! Don't you want to dance with them?"

"I don't tlike dancing, though," said Luna, "you know that."

"Luna."

"Go on, Luna," Neiville said sheepishly. "I don't mind, really."

"You're my date, Neville," Luna said firmly, "I came here with you and I'm going to spend my whole evening with you and that's just how it's going to be."

Neville's round face went pink. "Oh…well…thanks."

Serena grinned and leaned toward Luna. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You like him, don't you?"

"Of course I like him," Luna said reproachfully, "he's my friend."

"Uh huh, right," Serena said, her voice still a whisper, "we'll talk later."

Serena straightened up and winked at Neville. "See ya in the common room, Neville!"

Laughing, Serena edged between Hermione and Lavender. Lavender was close to sobs.

"I hope Tyler picks me! If he doesn't…I'll just die!"

"It's unfair that they pick just one person to dance with," Hermione complained. "They should take turns."

"Maybe they will," Serena suggested.

"No way, I want to keep Nate all to myself!" Pavarti squaled.

"But you like Steven," Lavender reminded her.

"I do, he's so cool! And for a Slytherin, Nate's pretty cute!"

"He looks like Malfoy's older brother," Hermione muttered.

"And so no girls feel left out," Tyler said, "we'll repeat this song until you all get your chance."

He waved his wand to activate the song they had recorded earlier. The Shooting Stars came down the stage and walked to the line. Serena was not surprised that Steven walked right up to her and she didn't mind at all. She pretended to act surprise as all the girls gasped and looked on in jealousy. Tyler chose Padma Patil from Ravenclaw to dance with first. Nate chose Mina.

"Looks like you finally got to dance with me in the end, Steven," said Serena, grinning.

"Couldn't let the evening end without giving you a chance," Steven smirked. "Y'know, I've been thinking of writing a song for you?"

You don't have to do that," Serena said, "I've already got that autograph you gave me. I don't need anything else to remember you by."

"Well, you've inspired me," Steven insisted. "So expect a little something in a couple of weeks."

* * *

The students of all three schools thoroughly enjoyed the ball--even Martina after a while, until of course Constantine tried kissing her goodnight and she hexed his lips together. Aimee was surprised that Grégoire shoed a little more affection than she expected when he gave her a big hug and kissed her on each cheek. He was also surprised with himself and thought that he had ruined their friendship. All the girls were about to melt after they got to dance with the Shooting Stars. 

In the Gryffindor common room, Serena kept trying to get poor Neville that she liked Luna.

"You liked my cousin, don't you?" she asked once he got in.

"N-no," he mumbled nervously. "She's in Slytherin and isn't she dating Malfoy?"

"Not Mina, silly!" Serena said with a laugh. "I mean Luna!"

"Er…yeah, sure," he said, tiptoeing around her to the boys' dormitories. "We're friends. Well, been a long night, I'm going to go to bed."

In his haste to get upstairs, he tripped on a step and had to push himself back up. Serena smirked and decided that she too should get some sleep.

"I got to get these stupid meatballs out of my hair," she said, turning to Harry. "I had lots of fun, even though it didn't come out just as I planned."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry said.

"Goodnight, Harry," Serena said as she pecked him on the cheek and went upstairs. She found that getting her hair down was impossible and even with the help of her dorm-mates she still couldn't get it down.

"This is making my neck hurt!" Serena wailed. "Get it down!"

"We're trying, Serena!" Lavender insisted. "We've tried just about everything."

"Curse them off if you have too," Serena cried. "Hermione, do something!"

"I've done everything I could think of," Hermione said, looking up from _Hairstyles to Charm. _"Uh oh, I think with all the trouble we went to put your hair up, it will stay that way for a while."

"What do you mean by a _while?"_ Serena demanded.

"Well, the maximum is two days."

"TWO DAYS!" Serena screamed. "Oh, great!"

* * *

When the Slytherins returned to the common room, Reenie and the others were still huddled by the fire telling scary stories. Reenie's stories were all the bad guys she fought as a sailor scout and she was impressed on how well they scared her friends. They ignored them, muttering things under their breath as they went to bed. Reenie and her friends continued to tell stories and things until two in the morning and they fell asleep where they sat. 

Dianna came to give her report of the ball to Reenie and found her napping against Rose. Rose was muttering in her sleep.

"The heart snatchers are coming! The heart snatchers are coming!"

"Looks like Reenie had a good night," Diana whispered as she put her kitty pas on Reenie. "Reenie, Reenie, wake up. I have some news!"

Reenie turned over and her hand fell on her cat. "I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And I'm stuck!" Diana meowed. "REENIE! WILL YOU WAKE UP?"

"What the?" Reenie sat up straight, her hair all tangled. "Oh, Diana. Hi. Um, what am I doing in the common room? Didn't I go to bed last night?"

"No, I think you were here all night," said Diana.

"Man, my head hurts," Reenie groaned, rubbing her head. "I think I had too much to drink…"

"You sneaked that butterbeer?" Diana asked.

"Hey, I wanted to know what it tastes like!" Reenie muttered. "Besides, I had to practice the Levitation Charms for Charms anyway."

"Well," said Diana, "Darien went to the dance dressed as Tuxedo Mask. I had to persuade him a little."

"Did he dance with Serena?" Reenie asked hopefully.

"Yes, but there was a problem," said Diana with a sigh.

"Problem? What happened?"

"Well, Harry Potter was also dressed us Tuxedo Mask. And the whole time Serena was dancing with Darien, she thought ihr was Harry. She found out who he really was after a while and she got very mad at him. She even hit his hat off!"

"Oh no," Reenie groaned. "This isn't good. What do we do?"

"Maybe they just need time, Reenie," Diana suggested. "Just be patient."

"But I don't want to be patient!" Reenie said stubbornly. "I want them back together _now!"_

Reenie stood up and went down to the dormitories. Diana sighed and shook her head. "Poor Reenie."

Rose grunted in her sleep and reached out for Diana. Diana gasped.

"AHA!" said Rose. "I have Mistress Nine's secret weapon!"

"Reenie has to be careful what she tells her friends," Diana moaned, squeezing out of Rose's grasp.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hope you all enjoyed the Masquerade Ball (s). I made this chapter long to finish it all!**


	15. Heads Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I just like them...a lot.

* * *

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 14**

**Heads Up**

Serena was reliving what happened at the ball in her dreams. The spectacle she made in front of everybody. How she felt so humiliated. How she felt that she could no longer trust Professor Shields. She was even reliving the moment he gave her detention—and all over a stupid fight with Malfoy? He was the one who should've gotten detention!

She could see Malfoy's face so clearly it was as if she was really there. The grin on his face would not disappear. Something was weird about this dream. It wasn't the same thing that really happened. Their conversation was different and Serena couldn't see Hogwarts. It was like she and Draco were in some strange new world. This dream she was having was wilder than ever, that was sure.

"_You dirty rotten snake!_" _She was shouting. "How dare you mess with my cousin's love life! You care more about winning than her feelings!"_

_Draco laughed as he stepped forward. "There's nothing wrong with winning, Serena. I just wanted to win. So did Mina. She's a real Slytherin."_

"_You're wrong!"_

"_It's true. You see, Serena, when I want something I'll do whatever it takes to get it. That's what Slytherins do. I'll never stop until I'll get what I want…and right now…I want YOU!"_

"_Oh no!" Serena shouted, jumping back in shock. _

_Draco suddenly changed. In his place was a scary and huge dragon. Serena screamed and began running for her life. Serena somehow wished she could fight but she wasn't strong enough to fight against a dragon all by herself. As she looked ahead, she saw her hands fly up ahead of her. They were gloved and her legs wore dark pink boots. Serena was not in her costume in the ball either. So much of this did not happen at the ball so why was she dreaming it now? Just because Draco means dragon doesn't mean Draco is one!_

_Then SWISH! _

_Something plunged hard into the monster's eye. It howled in pain. Serena looked back to see it shaking his head. A rose was lodged into is eyeball._

"_How?" Serena began._

_A person jumped down from a rock, picked her up and leapt out of the way. It was Professor Shields in that same costume. Yes, he did throw a rose but he only did that to break u a fight. He wasn't saving Serena from anything._

"_Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" said Professor Shields._

"_Oh, Tuxedo Mask, you saved me!" Serena praised._

'_What the heck?' the sleeping Serena thought, trying to make sense of all this._

"_We'll take this overgrown lizard!" shouted a brave girls' voice._

"_Yeah, let's fight fire with fire!" said another._

"_I'm with you!" _

"_If we work together we can do it!" _

_Serena looked to the sound of the voices and saw four girls dressed in really funny clothes. Yet, she seemed to know them. "Sailor Scouts!"_

Serena sat straight up, totally weirded out. She looked around her dorm and everyone was still asleep. The sun was just beginning to rise and dim light seeped in through the windows.

"I think I had too many sweets at the party last night," Serena said to herself, laughing slightly. "That's what it is. Heh-heh."

Unable to go back to sleep, Serena got up and tried to wash out her hair. She couldn't take the hairstyle down, even when she washed her hair three times.

'I need to get a haircut,' she thought, feeling the meatballs in her hair. She walked out of the shower only to find another memento of last night.

"Oh no!" she groaned, staring at the mirror. Somehow, Serena had an allergic reaction to the gold paint and the gold symbol was still there.

"No, no, no!" she fumed. "This just can't be happening. Everyone will know it was me. Oh, just perfect! Everyone's going to laugh at me!"

* * *

Draco leaned over a piece of parchment, wearing a grimace. There were crumbled pieces of parchment littered around his chair. His efforts in writing his "TEN POSTIVE THINGS OF GRYFFINDOR" list were futile.

"I can't come up with anything," he muttered, tossing another parchment behind his shoulder. "His is the worst detention I ever had to do! Having Moody turn me into a ferret and bounce me around the hall was better than this!"

He heard footsteps coming up from the girls' dormitory. Hopeful, he looked up to see who it was. "Hey, Mina is that—oh—nevermind. You left the common room a mess last night, you know."

"Good morning to you too, Draco," Rini grumbled.

"And we lost the trivia game. Your stupid costumes weren't good enough!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rini said "would you rather wear the mad doctor costume?"

"You know," said Draco, rising from his feet. "I never had to give detention to anyone in Slytherin before and you're about to break the tradition."

Rini laughed. "You'll give _me _detention, because _you _lost?"

"Hey, Draco, knock it off."

Mina just entered the common room. Rini and Draco looked at her.

"It's not her fault we lost, you know," Mina said coolly. "We cheated on that trivia game. The judges did like our costumes enough so we could play."

"Really?" Rini asked. "You were picked as one of the couples?"

"Yeah," Mina said with a smile. "And we would've won if we hadn't cheated."

"We would've won if Potter and Professor Shields didn't conspire against us!" Draco shouted. "I've never been so insulted! Just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Draco, your father's in Azkaban," Mina reminded. "What could he do?"

"Well…" Draco said, screwing his face up in thought. "Well, he could…"

"It doesn't matter, all right Draco?" Mina demanded, groaning. "It's too early for this. I'm happy for Serena and Harry."

"But Potter didn't really win!"

"Wait a minute, what happened?" Rini asked.

"Oh, well, Professor Shields was wearing the same costume Harry was wearing," Mina explained. "I think it was one of your drawings. The guy with the top hat and the cape?"

"That would be Tuxedo Mask," Rini said proudly.

"Potter looked like an idiot in that thing," Draco muttered. "Anyway, let it go, Mina. I'd like to forget all about Potter making me look like an idiot last night. I need help writing this list for Professor Shields."

"What list?" Reenie inquired.

"You mean that list on Gryffindor you're supposed to do?" Mina asked. "When do you need to turn that in?"

"Before breakfast," he replied.

"Why are you writing a list for Professor Shields?" Reenie asked. "What'd you do?"

"I did nothing," Draco said defensively. "And it's really none of your business."

"If it concerns my Daaaa--," Reenie stopped abruptly, realizing what she was about to say. She recovered herself quick as a flash. "Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, it concerns me."

Draco snorted. "We all have the same teacher."

"Draco and Serena had a fight," Mina explained, "and Professor Shields made them write something good about each house for punishment."

Reenie laughed, holding her sides. Draco narrowed his eyes. Mina looked slightly confused.

"Well, good luck with that!" said Reenie, waving at Draco as she left the common room.

"That girl's…odd," said Draco. "Here, Mina, you've got a cousin in Gryffindor. Has she said anything positive about it?"

"Um…no, not really," she admitted.

"Oh great," Draco groaned. "There's got to be something!"

"Hey, wait, red's one of their colors!" Mina said quickly.

"Mina, you know I hate red!"

"But I love it!" Mina insisted. "A lot of nice things are red. Roses, hearts, this pretty ribbon!" She pointed to the ribbon in her hair. "I like it so much I decided to keep wearing it!"

Draco sighed. "Well, I'll put the red thing to the side incase I can't come up with something else. Gold is one of their colors. I like it better than red."

"Yeah, that's a good one," Mina agreed as Draco recorded it down.

"Any thing else, Mina?" Draco asked.

"Their mascot's a lion," Mina stated. "Lions are cool."

"Mina…" Draco began wearily.

"Hey, don't say you don't like lions either!" Mina scowled. "Think of all those cool fantastic beats that have lion parts! Sphinxes, and chimeras and manticores."

"Mina, do you know what manticores are?" Draco questioned. "And chimeras aren't any better."

"Okay, so maybe they're very dangerous," Mina added with a slight grin. "But hey, it's better than a housecat, isn't it?"

"True," Draco said, shrugging as he recorded Gryffindor's mascot as a trait. "What else?"

Mina almost said Gryffindor was cool because Harry Potter was in it. However, since Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the worst rivals Slytherin and Gryffindor probably had in ages, that wouldn't' be a wise thing to say. Mina shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm not sure," she said.

"Come on, Mina!" Draco muttered. "You've got a cousin in Gryffindor!"

"That doesn't mean I know all about Gryffindor, Draco!" Mina hissed. "Why don't you look something up about Gryffindor in _Hogwarts, A History? _Maybe you'll find something in there!"

"Fine, I will!" Draco groaned.

"Hmph!" Mina huffed, walking out Slytherin House to leave her boyfriend to his detention assignment. "I'm getting really sick of his attitude!"

* * *

Serena wasn't having much luck in writing her list either. She asked Hermione to borrow her copy of _Hogwarts, A History _to get all she could on Slytherin House.

"I don't think you'll find much in there," said Hermione. "They left out everything about house-elves working at Hogwarts!"

"Well, she's writing about Slytherin House, Hermione," Ron said dismissively. "Not house-elves."

"I'll take my chances," Serena said before things got ugly between Ron and Hermione.

"Well, you've got a cousin in Slytherin," Harry said helpfully. "Has she given you any ideas?"

"All she's told me was how great Draco is," Serena muttered. "Thank goodness I don't have to write about him!"

Serena skimmed through the chapter on Salazar Slytherin and his house. She didn't find anything that stood out about him. So what Salazar was a Parselmouth? That was usually was a sign of a Dark Wizard. Big deal. She couldn't use that. Serena stared at the coat of arms for Slytherin, trying to think of something.

"Oh yes, of course, silver's one of their colors!" she said after a while. "Silver's a pretty color."

"I guess it's a start," Ron stated.

"You and Harry snuck into Slytherin Common Room, right?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "but I wouldn't recommend you doing that."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Serena groaned, "but was there anything _nice _about it?"

"Dunno, we were too busy trying to find out if Draco was the Heir of Slytherin," said Ron.

"And even if you commented on what the Slytherin Common Room was like," Hermione pointed out. "You couldn't use it because Professor Shields would ask you how you knew about it."

"I could say I heard it from Mina," Serena said.

"The mantelpiece on the fireplace was kind of sophisticated," said Harry. "And the chairs have high backs."

"I'll use it," Serena agreed. "Oh man…this is the worst detention I ever had to do for Professor Shields!"

* * *

Dumbledore was not all surprised to see a visitor in his office when he entered it the next morning. It was the same person he spoke with the day Darien said he'd take the Defense against the Dark Arts job.

Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"I thought you'd be coming by," he said.

"We need to talk," said his visitor urgently. "It is not going as I had planned. The Masquerade Ball was a disaster."

"On the contrary," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I'd say it went rather well. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, the music was superb and I feel a lot smarter now after that game of wizard trivia."

Dumbledore's visitor scowled. "I am serious, Dumbledore. I do not have time for games."

Dumbledore sat behind his desk but the person was too angry to sit. When asked to be seated, she just started pacing.

"Relax, Professor Shields is still working here if that is what you're worried about. You need to be patient."

"I don't' want to be patient!" his visitor shouted. "You have any idea how long I've waited for this?"

"My dear," Dumbledore said calmly. "Professor Shields does not know his true identity and nor does Serena White. You came to me for help and now I'm doing it. I've offered he job to Darien and he's accepted. You wanted them to have a chance to remember their true identities and have a moment with each other so I suggested the Masquerade Ball."

"But there's more to do, Professor," said the mysterious female. "The others need to be found. We had not come up with a way for them to meet."

"I have," said Dumbledore smiling.

"What would that be?"

"I've received a letter from the headmaster of Durmstrang," Dumbledore explained. "He's invited Hogwarts and Beaxbatons for a stay in Durmstrang."

"Now w'ere talking!" laughed the visitor. "What is it? When will we depart? How long are we going to be there?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until breakfast to hear the details," said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" groaned his visitor. "You've got to tell me!"

"I'll give the announcement in breakfast," Dumbledore insisted. "I'm sorry, young lady, but you'll just have to hear the news the same as everyone else."

"But I'm not the same as everyone else!"

"Move along now," Dumbledore told her.

"Just give me a hint, Professor, what are we going to be doing?"

"This is a lesson of patience," Dumbledore insisted. "You'll need to learn more of it."

"Oh, fine, but whatever this plan is, it had have a better outcome than the Masquerade Ball!" the young lady yelled as she exited Dumbledore's office, fuming. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"Kids these days."

* * *

"Had a good time last night, Shields?" Snape asked Darien as he entered his classroom.

Darien groaned as he continued to grade last minute papers. "Not now, Professor Snape. I'm pretty busy. I have to get these papers graded."

"You could've done that last night if you weren't _wooing the female students!"_

"I was doing no such thing!" Darien hissed, rising to his feet so quickly he knocked his chair back.

"I saw you dancing with that girl, Shields," Snape said with disgust. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"You're not the headmaster, all right?" Darien said wearily. "I spoke to Dumbledore already and obviously bo the looks of things, he didn't sack me."

"Perhaps I'm not," Snape said, folding him arms. "But I was your Head of House once."

"That was over three years ago!" Darien groaned, walking around his desk. "I'm not a student anymore, Professor Snape and you can't give me detention."

"I never had too," said Snape.

"You never gave anyone in Slytherin House detention!" Darien exclaimed. "Even when they deserved it!"

Snape looked curtly at Darien. "So, you know how to discipline my students?"

"Yes," Darien said, picking up his fallen chair. "I've given Draco Malfoy detention, in fact."

"That's what I've heard," Snape said. "And all he was doing was talking with White."

"They would've torn each other apart had I not stopped them!" Darien cried. "I only had them write ten positive aspects of each other's house and turn them into me this morning. They should be here any minute."

"Well, good, Shields," Snape said, "at least you're trying to act like a professor. But remember, that's all you are to these students, understand?"

"I know that," Darien said defensively. "Professor Snape, I wasn't trying to court Serena or anything. I was only dancing with her!"

"You danced with her for a good two hours," Snape said, "and you competed in the trivia game, making everyone believe you were Potter."

"Two hours?" Darien said in disbelief. "It was that long?"

"Yes."

"Oh my," Darien whispered, falling into his chair. He felt dizzy all of a sudden. He didn't realize they had danced together that long. He thought it was just a minute. He bought his hands to his face. "What was I thinking?"

"You probably weren't," said Snape bluntly.

Darien nodded. "Yeah, that was very irresponsible. I had only meant to just…observe the dance. I didn't intend on dancing with anybody."

"Why did you dance with her, Shields?"

Darien lifted his eyes from his desk and looked at his old Head of House. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Just don't do something like that again," Snape said, "you're here to teach. Don't forget that."

"I won't, Professor Snape," Darien promised. "I'll be the best damn Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts ever had!"

"You'd better," Snape threatened, "because Potter and his friends still think Lupin was the best."

"Actually, Lupin was pretty good," Darien said simply.

Snape shook his head and exited the room just as Serena entered. Darien almost laughed when he saw her hair was still up in the same style. He fought back the name he was about to call her.

"Good morning, Serena."

"Morning," Serena said bitterly. "Here's my list."

Serena set it on the nearest desktop and turned back to the door.

"Wait," said Darien.

"What?" snapped Serena, looking back over her shoulder.

"You're not to just hand them in," Darien explained.

Serena turned around fully, glaring at her teacher in disgust. It was more uncomfortable than ever to be alone with him. She didn't want to hear anymore requests.

"You want a dance too?" Serena demanded.

"No," Darien said, feeling ridged. "I'd like you to read your list to Draco when he gets here."

"You're kidding," Serena said.

"Just have a seat," Darien told her.

"Fine," Serena said, sitting at the desk where she had placed her list. "Draco better get his Slytherin butt here quickly. I'm starving."

Darien didn't comment but went back to his own desk to finish grading papers. Every now and then, he'll look over at Serena. He wanted to apologize and explain himself more but he knew that would just make her more furious with him. Serena looked over her list a couple of times and Draco finally entered the room.

"Took you long enough," Serena hissed.

Draco grinned as he walked up to her. "Didn't have time to take your hair down, princess?"

"Shut up!" Serena growled. "I couldn't get it down, all right?"

"Draco, Serena," Darien said, rising from his desk. "Please move your desks so you're facing each other."

Serena groaned as she shifted her desk to Draco's. Draco didn't seem bothered at all.

"Serena, if you can tell us your list first, please," Darien stated.

"Why do _I _have to go first?" Serena complained, jerking her head at him. "Draco started it!"

"I didn't start anything," Draco grunted. "I was just trying to have a conversation with you."

"You used my cousin!" Serena shouted at him.

Serena and Draco continued to argue and Darien whisked forward. "That's enough!" he shouted at the both of them to shut up. They gasped in surprise. Darien looked at Serena. "Just read the list, Meatball Head!"

Serena's mouth dropped open and Darien knew he had said something very stupid indeed. Draco erupted into laughter.

"Good one, Professor Shields!"

"I'm sorry," Darien said softly.

"Meatball Head?" Serena echoed, her voice rising. "MEATBALL HEAD?"

"Forget I said it!" Darien muttered. "You are wasting time. Read your list and then Draco could follow and then we can be done!"

Serena turned her eyes to her paper and straightened it out. She took a breath to relax herself. Then she began to read down her list, her voice monotone to keep from shouting.

"TEN GOOD THINGS ABOUT SLYTHERIN.

SILVER IS ONE OF THEIR HOUSE COLORS."

"You wrote about our House colors?" Draco asked. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hey, a lot of cool things are silver!" Serena retorted. "Unicorns, Sickles, mooncalf dung--,"

"Mooncalf dung?" Draco demanded.

"It's silver, I swear!" Serena exclaimed. "And mooncalf dung is really valuable. Makes a better fertilizer than that dragon crap we use in Herbology!"

Draco still looked unconvinced. Darien smiled slightly.

"It's true, Malfoy. It makes everything grow rapidly."

"Okay," Draco leaned back in his chair. "What else is silver?"

"Well—uh—the stars—the moon," Serena said thoughtfully. "the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"What's that?" Draco asked eagerly. "Sounds valuable!"

"Sounds familiar," Darien said softly.

"Well, it's a lot better than mooncalf dung!" Draco exclaimed. "What's this crystal?"

"I don't know," Serena answered. "It just popped into my head."

"Continue, Serena," Darien prompted.

"Oh, right," Serena said, looking back her list.

"2. GREEN IS ALSO A HOUSE COLOR.

"3. THE COMMON ROOM HAS A VERY NICE FIREPLACE, HIGH BACKED CHAIRS AND GREEN LIGHTS HANGING ON CHAINS."

"How do you know that?" Darien and Draco demanded.

"Mina told me," Serena lied.

"She never told me about _your _common room," Draco muttered, looking at his own list. Serena continued, smiling slightly.

"4. SLYTHERINS ARE AMBITIOUS.

"5. THEIR MASCOT IS A SNAKE.

"6. MY COUSIN IS A SLYTHERIN.

"7. THE SLYTHERIN TABLE IS CLOSER TO THE DOOR IN THE GREAT HALL

"8. PROFESSOR SNAPE IS HEAD OF SLYTHERIN AND HE NEVER GIVES SLYTHERINS DETENTION."

'Even when they deserve it,' Serena added mentally.

"9. THE BLOODY BARON IS THEIR HOUSE GHOST AND HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN KEEP THE POLTERGEIST UNDER CONTROL.

"10. SALAZAR SLYTHERIN WAS A PARSELMOUTH."

Serena groaned. Evidently, she had to use Salazar's being a Parselmouth because she had no more ideas.

"Well," Darien said, "that was pretty good, Serena. Your turn, Draco." 

"Right."

Draco straightened up his list and cleared his throat. "TEN POSITIVE THINGS ABOUT GRYFFINDOR.

GOLD IS ONE OF THEIR HOUSE COLORS."

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed, rising to her feet. "You gave me a hard time about talking about your colors and you're doing the same thing?"

"Sit down, Meatball Head," Darien and Draco said at the same time.

Serena gasped, glaring at them. She sat down nonetheless. Draco continued.

"2. GYFFINDOR'S MASCOT IS A LION.

"3. THE GRYFFINDOR GHOST WAS HIT IN THE NECK FIFTY-SEVEN TIMES WITH A BLUNT AXE AND THOUGH HE ONLY HAS HALF AN INCH OF NECK LEFT HE STILL TRIES TO JOIN THE HEADLESS HUNT."

Seeing the confused looks on Darien and Serena's faces, Draco chuckled lightly. "Come on, you have to admire that determination. And how many wizards actually had that happened to them?"

"Good point," said Darien. "Please continue."

"4. SOME OF THE BEST PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYERS WERE GRYFFINDORS.

"5. SOME OF THE BEST CURSE BREAKERS WERE GRYFFINDORS

"6. SOME OF THE BEST AURORS WERE GRYFFINDORS.

"7. GRYFFINDORS LIKE ADVENTURE

"8. GRYFFINDORS ARE BRAVE

"9. GODRIC GRYFFINDOR WAS A LION ANIMAGUS

"10. RED IS ALSO A GRYFFINDOR COLOR."

"Well," said Darien softly once Draco had finished. "Very good you two. You may keep the lists as a reminder not to badmouth other houses."

"Thanks," Serena muttered.

There was a small silence. Neither Serena nor Draco dared ask Darien if they could leave. He was looking at them sternly, trying to come up with something else, to add to their punishment. Darien found it hard but he had to do it. Not just to discipline them and to end the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but to act more like a teacher and an infatuated schoolboy. He couldn't let his feelings for Serena stop him from doing his job. Darien took in a deep breath.

"Now, I want you…I want you to…"

"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now what?" Serena demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy…Miss White, I'd like to…to…" he sighed, regretting what he was about to say next. But he had to. He had to. "I want you to hug."

"WHAT!" Serena shouted.

"Just do it before I change my mind!" Darien ordered.

Serena looked into Draco's cool gray eyes. There was a spark dancing in them. A smile spread across his pale face and he came to his feet. Serena groaned and got to her feet as well. The two approached each other and very awkwardly, for Serena anyway, hugged. Serena's arms were limp around Draco's shoulders but Draco enjoyed it and he embraced her tightly, patting her back.

'Well, at least one of us is enjoying this,' thought Serena.

"Okay, that's enough," Draco said, cringing a little. "Now, the next time you insult someone from the opposite house, you are to hug them."

"WHAT!" Serena and Draco demanded.

"Potter really gets on my nerves! We insult each other all the time! You can't expect me to hug him!"

"Yes, I _do _Mr. Malfoy," Darien said with a small smile. "I think it's about time you two bury that seven-year hatchet and become friends."

"But he doesn't want to be my friend," Draco said almost pleadingly. "You weren't there! I offered to be his friend but he made a total fool out of me!"

"Well, _yeah,_" Serena muttered, folding her arms. "You told him he had to ditch the first _real _friend he made that day—Ron."

"But Weasley's poor and--,"

"Enough," said Darien coolly. "We are already at a difficult time with Lord Voldemort back."

Draco and Serena gasped. Darien sighed.

"We can't be fighting amongst ourselves," Darien continued, "we have to bind together, despite out differences. Now Malfoy, you had better watch your tongue around Potter or you will have to hug. And Miss White, if you're ever around, make sure they do it."

"All right," said Serena.

"You're going to make me hold his hand too?" Draco asked.

"Well, if I have to," Darien said with small smile.

Draco's mouth fell open.

"Yes, well, if you fight more even after hugging," Darien said, "then expect to walk around the Quidditch field holding hands, Mr. Malfoy. You won't want me to catch you having an argument with any of the Gryffindors. Understand?"

"Yes sir," said Draco softly.

"You may go to breakfast," Darien stated, "and there will be no need to hold hands. I think you've solved your differences now." He added as Draco looked like he was about to do just that.

* * *

Serena decided not to tell Harry and the others at the Gryffindor Table how things went in detention. Harry could tell it wasn't all that great the way she hardly touched her breakfast. Before anyone left the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood to his feet and cleared his voice thoroughly. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him in surprise. He did not say he had an announcement for them before breakfast.

"Well now," he said, "I can tell that many of you had a late night last night. I trust you all enjoyed yourselves at the Masquerade Ball. Now, I have another surprise for you all." He smiled brightly and Reenie leaned forward in her seat.

"Oh, here it comes," she whispered to herself. "Here it comes!"

"You may remember the Triwizard Tournament when Beaxbatons and Durmstrang were visiting with us," he began, "and in due time we will be seeing each other again."

Dumbledore was not surprised by the students' reactions. Some talked amongst themselves, others stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"No way!"

"They're coming back here?"

"No, no," said Dumbledore, holding up his hand. "We will not play host for this event—but Durmstrang."

"YES!" Draco Malfoy shouted gleefully, rising so quickly he nearly lost his balance. "We're going to Durmstrang!"

"That's right, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "but this will not be the Triwizard Tournament of course. Nothing like it. What will be approaching is the Winter Wizard Olympics. Professor Oleg has kindly allowed us to stay at Durmstrang for this event. The grounds on Durmstrang are larger there and the weather will be more suited for what we will be doing. Fourth Years and up are invited to enter the Olympics while third years and under must remain here at Hogwarts."

The underclassmen looked as if they just had Christmas taken away. Reenie almost wanted to strangle Dumbledore.

"No!" she said, a low growl in her throat. "You've got to let me come!"

"There will be many different 'tasks' for the Olympics," Durmstrang explained, "we will use both Muggle and Wizard sports. There will be ice skating, skiing, hockey, as well as a broomstick relay race. Lists will be posted around the school for anyone to view. Tryouts for these sports will take place on the first of December. Use this time to practice in all the events you may be interested in. During tryouts we will chose who may compete against the other two schools. Also, there shall be a list of both Beaxbatons and Durmstrang students available as a pen pal service. I encourage you all to choose a student to write to regularly before and after our departure. We shall leave Hogwarts on the eighteenth of December and remain there for three weeks."

Some people thought this wasn't a long enough time while others, like Hermione, worried how she was going to survive without doing homework that long.

"There shall be more details to follow," Dumbledore said. "Now then, I suggest you all go to your lessons!"

* * *

The students of Beaxbatons were excited to hear of another competition but they were very upset about the location. Grégoire somehow felt that this was going to happen. He dreamed last night of being at a foreign place with many young witches and wizards during winter. People were skating, skiing, flying, playing hockey. There was an ice melting and an ice sculpture contest. Aimee had been one the people competing in the ice sculpture contest—and she ended up winning.

"Durmstrang?" said a girl in shock. "But it was already freezing at Hogwarts! We shall catch cold before even competing!"

"I do hope the Durmstrang students will send us fur cloaks," another said. "How do they even survive there?"

Aimee left the dining hall of Beaxbatons with a group of friends. "Will you tryout, Aimee?"

"I think I will," said Aimee, "the ice sculpture contest sounds really interesting. I just hope I do well."

"Oh, you will," said Grégoire suddenly.

"Grégoire," Aimee whispered, "I haven't even tried out yet."

"Trust me," Grégoire said, "you'll be picked to compete in the ice sculpture contest against Hogwarts and Durmstrang. You'll do great. You'll even win."

"B-but," Aimee began.

"Aimee," he said with a grin. "You're the best ice sculpture in this whole school. Every year at Christmas _you _make the ice sculptures. Durmstrang and Hogwarts probably never even made ice sculptures before. You're going to win that competition, trust me. You've got to have more confidence in yourself."

Aimee smiled faintly, rather touched. Her other friends were also surprised.

"Iz zis another prediction, Grégoire?" asked Adelaide.

"Not just a prediction," Grégoire said, "but a promise."

Grégoire smiled back at Aimee and turned around another corridor.

"Aimee, I may not be psychic like Grégoire," said Adelaide, "but he certainly has feelings for you."

"What? Grégoire?" Aimee asked, blushing a little. "Oh no, I don't think he does, we're just friends."

* * *

"Beaxbatons and Hogwarts shall be arriving on the eighteenth of December," Professor Oleg announced, "yes, yes, I know that doesn't leave us a whole lot of time but it is the start of winter holidays and we won't have to take too much time out of our teaching schedule."

"Oh man," Lita said, "I was looking forward to less homework."

"But how are we supposed to get Durmstrang ready for all this?" Raye wondered out loud.

"Now, I know you are wondering how we are supposed to prepare for the Winter Wizard Olympics," Professor Oleg said, "and that is why we shall start right away. We must expand Durmstrang, build a paddock for Beaxbatons horses and set up all the events that shall take place. This will be the first time in many decades Durmstrang has had visitors and I want our guests to feel welcome."

"I just hope we won't have to clean up after these horses," Lita groaned. "That's all I have to say.

"I hear ya," said Raye with a nod.

TO BE CONTINUED

Who do you think it was that spoke to Dumbledore in his office? It's the same person from the first chapter. I put some clues in this time. You all should be able to guess it.


	16. Detention w Darien, Yet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Aimee: Yes, I know. Serena's supposed to be kind of a bitch here, well, Jay didn't say that real word. Serena's not supposed to like Darien yet. Might want to warn you all that there may be a little OOC-ness here.

Queen of Swords: Yeah, same as above. But I like this Serena better for some reason. I think she's tougher. Does anyone else think I write Serena as a bitch? I didn't plan on it but it just sort of happened as I was writing this story.

* * *

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 15**

**Detention with Darien, Yet Again**

For two days, Serena's hair was stuck in the same hairstyle it was for Halloween. The allergic reaction she had to the paint also lasted that long. The morning her hair relaxed out of its hold, she took her wand and severed off her golden blond hair so that it reached her waist. Her roommates were shocked at her action.

"Oh, Serena," you hair was so pretty!" Parvarti moaned. "Why would you cut it?"

"It was in the way," Serena muttered, "besides, my head was really starting to hurt."

"Yes, I guess I could understand," Parvarti said, picking up her plait. "Mind if I braid your hair for you?"

Serena shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not?" Picking up her brush, Serena walked over to Parvarti's bed and let her brush it for her. "Thanks."

"No problem," Parvarti said, "Padma and I brush each other's hair all the time. It's kind of hard to do that now since we're in different houses."

"Now everyone will think you and Mina are twins instead of cousins!" Lavender chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Serena said with a grin.

"I'm so excited for divination today," Parvarti said, "Cloud scrying is easier than wind scrying."

"I know," Lavender said, "what's your secret, Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena mumbled.

"How come you were able to work out wind scrying so quickly?" Lavender asked. "It took me weeks to get it down!"

"Hey, all I did was what Firenze told us to do," Serena said, "I just sat there really quiet and let the wind talk to me. At first I thought it was just a dream."

"I guess the wind the just didn't want to talk to you, Lavender," Parvarti joked as she finished brushing and began braiding Serena's newly cut hair.

"Hey, it didn't say anything to you either!" Lavender said.

Parvarti scowled and Serena chuckled.

"Hey, well you said you were good in Trelawney's class, right?" Serena asked. "Maybe it's the kind of divination you do. I mean, you can see stuff in crystal balls and things but when it's stuff to do with nature, it's a different story. I guess you need inner ears as well as inner eyes."

"I never thought of that," Parvarti said.

Once Parvarti finished braiding Serena's hair, she used a pretty pink ribbon to tie it in place. Serena and the girls went down to breakfast. Just like her roommates, the other Gryffindors were surprised to see Serena's new hairstyle.

"Serena, what'd you do to your hair?" Harry asked, leaning backward to gaze at her hair as he sat at the Gryffindor table as if he could make it reappear.

"It was a mess after it was stuck in those meatball things," Serena explained, "I had to cut it. What do you think?"

"Well, you look sort of like Mina," Harry said.

"Is that a problem?" Serena asked with a grin.

"No, not really," Harry said, grinning back and blushing a little bit. "You look nice. I bet all that hair must be a pain to manage, huh?"

Serena nodded fervently.

"Has it always been this long?" Hermione asked, "Or do you use a potion on it?"

"Nope," Serena answered as she reached for her bacon. "It just grows really fast. I used to get it cut a lot when I was small but by the time I was fourteen, I just decided to leave it alone."

After breakfast, Serena went with Parvarti and Lavender to Divination. The good thing about room eleven was that it could be any kind of atmosphere, any kind of weather. Though it was very chilly with snow outside the castle, in room eleven it was sunny, warm and partly cloudy. The grass was dry. Everyone was happy that class wasn't _really _outside, though it looked it. After a month of teaching the students how to listen to the wind, Firenze had gone to teaching them how to look at the clouds.

"You cannot force visions," he had told them on their first lesson. "You must let them come to you."

Visions didn't come to every student immediately but they enjoyed lying on the grass looking up at the sky. Even for Serena, who was excellent at wind scrying, didn't have any visions the first time. After saying good morning to the handsome centaur, the students laid on their backs and gazed up at the clouds. Serena, Parvarti and Lavender were lying next to each other in a circle, looking like a wheel.

"Ooh, look, Lavender," Parvarti said, pointing above her. "Doesn't that look like a flower?"

"Yeah," Lavender said and she reached out her hand as if trying to grab it from the sky.

Serena squinted as she looked at the cloud formations. Some looked very familiar. They were the same ones she's noticed since they started cloud scrying.

"Hey, there's that banana-looking cloud again," Serena muttered. "See it? Right next to that circle with an arrow attached to it."

"Yeah," Lavender nodded. "Didn't you see those same ones in the other lessons?"

"Uh-huh," Serena said, sitting up. "Firenze, I'm seeing the same cloud formations since we've started doing clouds. You think this room is um, programmed to play the same things over and over again?"

Hooves clopping, Firenze approached the three lying girls. Parvarti and Lavender sat up in unison.

"No, Serena," said Firenze, "the clouds take form to the message they need to tell you."

"Well," Serena said, looking at the banana shaped cloud, "I think the cloud's telling me to eat more bananas."

"Maybe it's not a banana, Serena," Lavender said, cocking her head. "Maybe it's supposed to be a smile. But if you look at it this way, it looks like a frown…so maybe you're sad a lot?"

Serena grinned and shook her head. "Well, I guess that makes more sense than bananas."

Parvarti scooted to look at the banana/frown/smile cloud from another angle. "From here, it kinda looks like a crescent moon. What do you think it is, Firenze?"

Firenze tilted his silver head back so he could look up at the sky. "Yes, it does appear to be a crescent moon. Very good, Parvarti. Ten points for Gryffindor."

Firenze clopped away from the girls. Parvarti beamed.

"A crescent moon?" Serena mumbled.

"Yeah," said Parvarti, "hey, I know what those other clouds are! Those are planetary symbols."

"They're what?" Serena asked.

"See, that one's Mars!" Parvarti said, pointing at the cloud shaped like a circle attached with an arrow at two o 'clock. "And that's Venus!" she pointed at one with a circle attached with a vertical line on the base of the circle with a horizontal line through the vertical one.

"Yeah, you're right," Lavender said and she named off each planet as she pointed at the corresponding symbol.

"Hmm," Serena mumbled, gazing at the clouds. "They do look familiar."

"But you said you didn't take astrology in Salem Witches," Parvarti said, turning to her.

"I didn't," Serena insisted, "it's just those…symbols…I've seen them before somewhere."

"Well we keep seeing the clouds," Lavender said, scratching the back of her head.

"But I didn't see them as clouds," Serena said, slightly frustrated. "I saw them as…as colors."

"What do you mean as colors?" Parvarti inquired.

"I…I dunno," Serena groaned and looked at the ground. Images flashed across her eyes. She saw planetary symbols on the foreheads of eight girls, but she couldn't see the girls' eyes. Following the symbols on the girls' foreheads, she saw the symbols on eight funny sticks. Serena saw swirls of red, orange, blue, green, purple, dark red, dark blue and violet. This little vision gave Serena a headache, and grunting, Serena put her hand to her forehead.

"Hey, you okay, Serena?" Lavender inquired.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus," Serena murmured in a misty dreamy voice, "Neptune. Uranus. Pluto. Saturn."

Parvarti gasped and sat straight up. "Firenze, I think Serena just had a vision!" Parvarti announced to the class. The class stopped cloud gazing and turned their eyes to Serena. Firenze came over to the three girls and lowered his head to Serena.

"Did the clouds show you something, Serena?" he asked.

Serena did not reply. There was a strange glimmer in her deep blue eyes. The images of those blazing symbols on girls foreheads, those shiny sticks, kept playing in her mind. She could hear shouts. They weren't making any sense. The voices were clear and strong but what did they mean?

"Serena? Serena?" Parvarti put her hand on Serena's shoulder and gently shook her. "Are you all right, Serena?"

By being touched, Serena came to her senses and remembered where she was. The vision closed. "Hmm?"

"Did you have a vision, just now?" Parvarti inquired.

"I had something,"" Serena said slowly, rubbing her temples. "But I'm not sure what it was."

"Sometimes, Serena, the visions we get are not always clear," Firenze informed.

"Ain't that the truth," Serena smirked.

Parvarti looked at Firenze and then pointed at the sky. "Serena said that those clouds looked familiar. Maybe what Serena had was a memory."

"Some visions are memories," Firenze confirmed as he clopped away.

"Hmm," Serena moaned, laying on her back. Somehow, she felt that Parvarti was right.

* * *

Before Potions, Harry and Draco had an argument about the Winter Wizard Olympics. It was their first Potion lesson since Dumbledore gae the announcement about the event.

"So, Potter," Draco drawled, "going to try to become champion again? I've still got my 'Potter Stinks' badges."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Maybe after stealing a dragon's egg you think you can handle flying in a blizzard."

"Better than you would," Harry said. "You'd freeze your lazy, pompous ass if you tried flying in this thing."

Everyone went silent. Serena covered her face.

"Oh yeah?" Draco said, reaching to his wand.

"Stop it, Draco!" Serena hissed. "You can't hex Harry!"

"Watch me," Draco muttered.

"You do, and you'll have to hug him _twice!_" Serena shouted.

Draco's mouth dropped and the hand he was about to grab his wand with went to his head. "Oh, damn!"

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered as he turned to Serena.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Harry," Serena replied, "about what Professor Shields said to Draco and me after we had detention with him. He said that the next time you and Draco fight, you're supposed to hug."

"What?" Harry said again.

"That's not what Professor Shields said," Malfoy said, stepping up. "He didn't say just me and Potter, he meant everybody!"

"Oh yeah," Serena said, "so listen up Gryffindors and Slytherins…the next time you fight you have to hug."

All the Slytherins and Gryffindors groaned.

"And it goes the same with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too."

"I'm not hugging Malfoy," Harry said, stepping back. "No way!"

"I can't do it either," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Perhaps it would be just better for them to shake hands?" Mina suggested as she watched her boyfriend grow paler by the second.

"No, they already do that at Quidditch," Serena said, grabbing Harry. "Come on, Harry, just do it quickly."

"I CAN'T!" Harry yelled.

"Professor Shields told me to make sure you guys hug! If you just get it over with then…"

"I'm not touching that snake!"

"You all know how I hate Potter! You can't make me do it!"

"Well maybe you'll learn to stop teasing each other after you do it once!" Serena muttered, pushing Harry toward Draco. "Mina, help me!"

Mina bit her lip and pushed against Draco's back. "She's right, Draco. The Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry is _so_ last century! It's time to settle our differences and become friends!"

"Then you hug Potter!" Draco yelled.

Mina would like nothing more than to hug Harry Potter and confessed her love for him, but she couldn't. Not in front of everybody.

"But I'm not the one who's talking rubbish about him all the time, am I, Draco?" Mina demanded. "So I don't have a reason to hug him."

"Come on, Draco," said Serena, "just remember about all the nice things you said in your list about Gryffindor. What was that you said about the best Quidditch players being Gryffindors?"

For a split second, Harry stopped struggling. "Malfoy actually said that?"

"He did," Serena said, "oh come on and hug him, Harry. If I had to hug him, so do you."

"you mean, Professor Shields made you two hug after detention?"

"Yeah," Serena groaned, "so get it over with. It only has to be a short one."

"I don't think I can," Harry mumbled.

"Just do it, Harry!" Serena yelled and she pushed Harry toward Draco as Mina pushed Draco against Harry. The two boys' bodies collided together and they stared at one another for a while.

"We're waiting," Serena muttered.

"Come on, Malfoy, just hug him," Theodore said from the back. "You don't have to snog him, just hug him."

Draco's thin lips curled into a sneer. Harry groaned.

"Let's just get it over with, Malfoy," he said, "they're staring."

"One three, then," said Draco, "one, two, three…"

Draco and Harry hugged very awkwardly, as if their arms were made out of lead. Some people hooted. While the seven-year enemies were locked in an embrace, the head of Slytherin opened the door and thought at first glance they were fighting.

"What is…what is this?" he demanded.

"NOTHING!" Harry and Draco shouted as they sprang away from each other. They were both very red in the face.

"Harry and Draco were just hugging, sir," Serena said.

"Hugging?" Professor Snape asked.

"That's right," Mina said with a nod. "We all saw. We had to make them do it though, because Professor Shields said…"

"Never mind," Professor Snape moaned, waving his hand, unsure whether to be disgusted or impressed. "Just get inside."

Though Draco and Harry looked like they wanted to crawl underneath rocks and die, everyone else in the class were grinning ear to ear, until they themselves had to hug their rival from another house.

* * *

For Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Shields had his students read the next chapter from _Walking in the Dark _and used the remaining of the lesson to discus the chapter. Darien kept glancing at Serena, wondering where her hair had gone. He got an inclination every now and then to call her "Meatball head." The bell rang and everyone rose to leave the classroom. Ron left his book on his desk and was already by the door. Serena walked by his desk to get to the door and noticed it.

"Hey, Ron, you've forgot your book," she said, picking it up.

"Oh, dang it!" Ron groaned.

"Here, Serena," said Harry, "toss it over here and I'll give it to Ron."

"Okay, catch!" Serena exclaimed and she hurled the book to Harry, who caught it and he threw it to Ron. Some of the students were impressed, but the teacher wasn't.

"What are you three doing?" Darien demanded. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is not for Quidditch Practice!"

"But class is over," Ron said, "and we're not quidditch practice…I just left my book and Serena got it."

"You need to be more mindful of your belongings, Weasley!" Darien yelled. "What kind of Head Boy are you?"

"Professor, I wasn't throwing anything at any authority members," Serena said, "I was just returning Ron's book."

"Then he could've picked it up by himself!" Darien said. "I told you not to throw things at authority members."

"She didn't," Harry said coolly. "She threw it to me and I threw it to Ron. She still can't get in trouble, can she?"

"You're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, aren't you?" Darien demanded.

"I just have authority over the Quidditch team, not everyone, Harry said through clenched teeth, "and as Serena's on my team I told her to throw it to me. What's the problem, Professor? Are you saying Serena has bad aim or something?"

Because it was Professor Shields that said Harry and Draco had to hug (and everyone else that had a problem with someone from a different house) Professor Shield's wasn't on Harry's list of favorite people at the moment. He was coming very close to replacing Trelawney as his second least favorite teacher and being neck and neck with Professor Snape. It was a shame—Harry always liked Defense Against the Dark Arts.

For a minute, Darien didn't' respond. He looked coldly at Harry and stepped back, pointing at him. "Detention, Potter!"

"What for?" Harry demanded.

"For confusing my class with Quidditch," Darien said.

"I'm not confusing this class with Quidditch!" Harry roared. "I just threw a book. We're not having Quidditch Practice during class!"

"Then perhaps you'll remember that after detention," Darien said, "never throw things in my class again, or ask anyone on your team to throw anything. Have you forgotten that one of your chasers here likes to throw things at people? And you were just encouraging her to do so!"

"Oh stop it, Professor!" Serena snapped. "I was just giving Ron his book back! Isn't it that the right thing to do?"

"And detention to you too, Meatball Head!" Darien shouted.

"What the?" Serena gasped.

"Meatball Head?" Ron and Harry mumbled.

Serena tightened her fists. "Why you…."

"Listen," said Darien, "I want you the three of you back here after dinner for your detentions. Now get to your next class."

"Fine," Serena grumbled, "I'll get my extra parchment then!"

* * *

However, Darien didn't have Serena write lines again. If he was going to have her stop throwing things at people she would have to do something else to tire her throwing arms.

"I want you to state your lines out loud," Darien told her, "while standing on your hands on the top of my desk."

Serena's mouth fell open and she pointed at Darien. "Are you kidding me? Stand on my hands? The blood will rush to my head, I'll fall off and—and—I'm in a _skirt _for crying out loud!"

Harry looked from Serena to Darien. "Yeah, how is she supposed to keep saying her lines if she falls and breaks her neck?"

"I'll make sure that won't happen," said Darien, "now for you two, I want you to clean my classroom."

"Without magic?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Of course, Weasley," said Darien, "instead of your wands you will be using these."

Darien conjured two toothbrushes and a bucket of soapy water.

"Toothbrushes?" Ron demanded. "That'll take forever!"

"Then I suggest you get to it then," Darien muttered.

"Can't we at least use Mrs. Skowers Magical Mess Remover?" Ron pleaded.

"If I'd let you do that," said Darien, "then you'd still be using magic, won't you? And while you're scrubbing the floors, I want you each to say lines of yur own. Ron, yours are the same. I presume you remember them?"

"Something about being Head Boy," said Ron.

"_Being Head Boy does not mean I can come unprepared for class," _Darien said firmly.

"Right," Ron muttered.

"And you," Darien said, turning to Harry, "you are to say, _Quidditch has no place in Defense Against the Dark Arts class."_

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Potter, you start at the far end and Weasley, you start over here. I don't want you talking to each other while you're working."

"Professor," Serena said as Harry and Ron took their toothbrushes and started scrubbing the floors. "Can't you just give me an extra toothbrush?"

"You have your detention, Miss White," Darien said, "get to it."

"But I'm in a skirt!" Serena yelled.

"Didn't you say you were a good transfiguration student?" Darien demanded. "Change your skirt into something else."

Serena scowled at her teacher, took out her wand and for a second she was about to hex Darien. Instead, she pointed her wand at her skirt. The skirt folded about her legs and became a pair of shorts. Then she climbed up onto Darien's desk, pushed herself upon her arms and began saying her lines.

"I will not throw objects at those in authority."

Darien walked around and pointed at spots that the boys missed while they were scrubbing. The room was very quiet except for Darien's footsteps, the scrubbing of toothbrushes and the repeated lines.

"I will not throw objects at those in authority."

"Being Head Boy does not mean I can come unprepared for class."

"Quidditch has no place in Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Darien glanced over at Serena. He wondered if his detention was a bit harsh. What if she did fall and hurt herself? She looked like she was having trouble keeping balanced. Her face was turning red and she kept blowing at her braid that was hainging in her face.

"I will—whooo—not throw objects---whooo---at th-those—WHOO—in AUTHORITY! Whoo! Stupid hair…"

Darien had to grin. It was kind of cute to watch her blow her long braid and watch it fall back to her face and see her blow at it again. His eyes traveled up to her legs. They were nice legs. He was kind of thankful that she transfigured her skirt to shorts. Her legs were still bare. Those legs looked so familiar. He saw them before. Serena looked like she had worn skirts a lot in her life. He could picture a pleated blue skirt—one really short and one that came to her knees—a lot like a school uniform. Darien shook his head and looked back at the boys'. Why was he thinking about Serena's legs? Why was he staring at them? Serena would start to think he was some sort of weirdo! He was a TEACHER.

Serena bit her lip and grunted to keep her body vertical. The blood was rushing to her head. Her arms were cramping. How long had it been? Fifteen minutes?

Sheheard scrubbing closer to the desk along with Ron's voice.

"Being Head Boy does not mean I can come unprepared for class."

"I will not throw objects at those in authority. I will…"

Something terrible happened. Ron bumped the desk, causing it to tremble and Serena fell right onto Ron.

"Ahh!"

"Oh Ron…I'm sorry!"

"Maybe you shouldn't _fall _on people in authority either!" Ron yelled. "Shut up, Harry!" he added over to Harry, who was cracking up.

"Well, you bumped the desk!" she snarled. "I lost my balance!"

"Serena, are you all right?" Darien asked as he approached her.

"Yeah," Serena said, still lying on Ron.

Serena rolled off Ron and wearily tried to push herself up. Darien took her by the arm and helped her to her feet. He set her to one of the desks.

"What about me?" Ron demanded, still lying on the ground. "I'm the one who broke her fall!"

"Oh," said Darien, looking over at Ron. "Do you need a hand, Mr. Weasley?"

"Please," Ron muttered and Darien offered him a hand to help him up.

Darien cleared his throat. "I think that's enough. The three of you may go. Don't worry about the floor. You may return tomorrow."

"All right," said Harry, getting up from his knees.

"And would you please help Serena to the dormitories?" Darien asked boys.

"I'll be all right," Serena said.

Nevertheless, Harry and Ron helped Serena walk back to Gryffindor tower.

"My arms feel like lead," Serena groaned.

"Yeah, mine too," said Ron.

"I won't be able to throw the Quaffle, much less anything," Serena complained.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "we don't play against Hufflepuff until January."

"But what about the Winter Wizard Olympics?" Serena asked. "I don't want to be so sore I won't be able to try out!"

"You know, Serena" Ron said thoughtfully, "I think Professor Shields keeps giving you detention just so he can spend time with you."

Serena gasped. "You can't be serious, Ron!"

"Well, he's given you detention for the stupidest reasons," Ron said.

"Snape's given us loads of detention," Harry pointed out, "but I doubt it's so he can be with me."

"I know, I know," Ron insisted, "but don't you think it's weird? How he gave her detention jst for throwing that ink to me? And the book I forgot? And what about what happened at the Masquerade Ball? He came up dressed up in the same costume as you, Harry. It can't be just a coincidence."

"Then why did he give us detention too?" Harry demanded.

"I guess to make it look like he's not trying to spend more time with Serena," Ron said with a shrug. "And I guess, I don't know, maybe he's jealous that you went with Serena to the ball."

Harry stopped, staring at his best friend as if he had gone mad. "Ron…you're starting to sound like Hermione. Professor Shields being jealous of me? Giving Serena detention just to be with her? Honestly."

Harry shook his head and walked away. Ron followed him.

"Look," said Ron, "I know it sounds weird but I just might be right!"

Somehow, when Serena thought about it, she had to agree with Ron. It was crazy, but it may just be the reason why Professor Shields was always giving her so much detention—and why she always felt so _weird _when she was around him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

MERRY CHRSTMAS EVERYONE! This is my present from me to you! I was going to update 2 or more stories this weekend but I doubted I'll be done my Christmas. Since this one was the closest to be being finished, I just decided to finish it up. I may have a couple more late-Christmas presents afterwards! Thanks to Mae-E for the idea about Serena's new detention! That was fun to write about! Serena flattening Ron…priceless.


	17. Flight to Durmstrang

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 16**

**Flight to Durmstrang**

Serena was doing Potions homework in the common room a couple days after having detention with Professor Shields. While she was doing that, Hermione was writing a letter.

"You're not writing to Krum again, are you?" Ron demanded.

"Not exactly," Hermione said.

"'Not exactly,'" Ron echoed. "Who then, his brother?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Brother? Krum has a brother?" Ron said in shock.

Serena grinned as she dipped her quill into her ink bottom. "Relax, Ron. Don't get all Krummy…"

Ron flashed her a deadly look which Serena just ignored.

"Why are you writing to Krum's brother?" Ron asked. "One Krum not enough for you?"

"Oh, please," Hermione said, "honestly. Professor Dumbledore said for us to become pen pals with other students. I saw Vasil's name and I thought I'd write to him. Viktor told me how good a student he is."

"Pen pals?" Serena mumbled, putting her hand to her head. "Oh, I totally forgot to pick a pen pal! Do you think they're all taken?"

"I don't think it matters how many pen pals you have, Serena," Harry said with a shrug. "I haven't picked one yet."

"I'm going down to get one before I forget," Serena said as she got to her feet. "Want to come with me, Harry?"

"Sure," he said, "I could use a break from homework."

"A break?" Hermione twitched her nose. "You were reading _Flying with the Cannons! _Harry, you should at least put a little effort in!"

"I'll get back to it later," Harry insisted, "you coming, Ron?"

"I've already got a pen pal," Ron said with a slight grin. "Aimee Arroser from Beaxbatons—I think I'll go write her now since we're on that subject…"

Ron pushed his books aside and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. Harry and Serena stepped out of the common room.

* * *

Harry and Serena read over his list of students at a nearby bulletin board in the corridors. "You want a pen pal from Durmstrang or Beaxbatons, Harry?" Serena inquired.

"Not sure," said Harry, "how about you?"

Serena shrugged, running her finger down the list. "Maybe I'll have one from both schools. Hey, here's Ron's pen pal Ami. She's a 7th year too, and she's one of the best students in Beaxbatons! I'm definitely writing to her. She can help me with my homework!"

Serena scribbled down Ami's name, looked over the list of Beaxbatons students a few times then looked at the list of Durmstrang students. "Hmm, Martina Oleg is the daughter of the Headmaster. Wow, can you imagine going to a school where your grandfather is the Headmaster? That will be so weird."

"Yeah, it probably would," Harry said.

"But I bet you she knows more about Durmstrang than anybody," said Serena as she scribbled down Martina's name to her list of pen pals. "Lavra Molniya…she sounds like a nice girl. I'll write to her too." She turned to Harry. "Picked one yet?"

"Yeah, I think I'll write to this guy," Harry said, pointing to Grégoire name.

"I wonder when I'm going to get the time to write to these girls," Serena said, looking at her list and putting it in her pocket. "With homework and writing to my friends back home."

"I know," Harry said as they walked back to the common room. "But one thing is for sure. This has been the most exciting year yet."

* * *

Serena wrote to her new pen pals whenever she got the chance. She told them all about herself though she knew nothing about them. It was strange. She felt as though she could tell them anything. She had a strong feeling that she had to meet the girls soon. She couldn't wait until the Winter Wizard Olympics so she could see them in person. Somehow she knew they would make great friends.

Following the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the school began tryouts for the winter Wizard Olympics. Serena decided to try out for the relay race and the figure skating. She practiced with every spare moment she had. Ice skating was hard for her and it angered her how she kept falling and losing her balance. In the back of her mind she felt as if this should come easy to her—that she be a natural. Yet she kept losing her balance. She put this out of her mind decided to focus on the relay race. If she could throw the Quaffle, a race should be a piece of cake.

Many people tried out for a part in the relay race, mainly those in Quidditch. Dumbledore had them separate into houses and the batons were in the colors of their respected houses. The race had ice Bludgers that flew around along with pillars and walls of snow that would come out of the ground. The flyers had permission to hit the Bludgers out of their ways but they were not to hit the Bludgers in the direction of the other flyers.

When Ginny handed Serena the baton and she started flying, someone forgot that this was a relay race and thought it was an ordinary Quidditch game. An ice Bludger came flying toward Crabbe and Crabbe smacked the bludger really hard with the baton. The ice hit Serena square in the back.

"Aaah!" Serena screamed.

"Oh no!" Ginny and the other players called out.

"Serena!"

The wind was knocked out of Serena. She slipped off her broom and fell—right on top of Professor Snape. As the players crowded around Serena, Darien freaked out and a furious Madame McCloud stormed over to Crabbe.

"CRABBE! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME!" she snarled, raising her hand and Crabbe was pulled down to the ground as if she did a summoning charm. "You were not to hit the ice Bludgers at other players. This is a relay race, not a Quidditch match! You are therefore banned from participating in the tournament!"

"Wait, you can't do that," intervened Draco, "you're not Head of Slytherin! You're just the Quidditch Referee!"

"I am the one choosing the candidates for this event," Madame McCloud said pompously. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do Draco or you won't play in the tournament either!"

"But professor Snape--," Draco began.

"It looks like Snape doesn't have a say in it," Madam McCloud said, jerking her head to the flattened Potion's professor underneath Serena. She grabbed Crabbe by the neck of the robes and pulled him off the Quidditch field. "Detention, Crabbe!"

Serena rolled off Professor Snape. "I'm so sorry, Professor! Really! I didn't mean to. I was hit with an ice Bludger! Oh, are you all right?"

"It looks to me like you're falling for him, Serena," Ron joked.

"Shut up, Ron!" Serena snapped and she looked back at Professor Snape. "I am so, so sorry! Do you need help?"

"Not from you," Professor Snape groaned.

Professor Shields hurried down to Serena, looking extremely anxious. "Serena—I mean—Miss White! Miss White! Are you hurt?"

"Besides having a big bruise on my back," Serena grunted, "I'm okay…Professor Snape softened my fall."

"You need to go to the hospital wing," he said urgently, helping to her feet.

"But the relay race!" Serena persisted. "I really wanted to try out!"

"I don't think the relay race is for you, Ser—Miss White," Professor Shields told her. "It's too dangerous. Tryout for the figure skating, I think it will suit your better."

"Hey, you saying I'm a bad flyer?" Serena demanded as he started pulling her away from the field.

"Of course not," Professor Shields said, slightly irritated. "Geez—I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. It's only the tryouts and already you've been hit with an ice Bludger. You might turn black and blue in this relay if you play at Durmstrang—and not just from getting hit from the Bludgers but you might catch frostbite too!"

Serena groaned. "But I want to be in the Olympics!"

"There are other events, Miss White," Professor Shields told her. "Skiing, Ice Melting, Ice Sculpting, Figure Skating…"

"You said Figure Skating already," Serena muttered.

"Well, I think you'd do well in it," Professor Shields said. "You have the build of an ice skater."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena demanded. "You think I don't have the build for anything else? Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No!" Professor Shields exclaimed, releasing her arm and putting his hand to his head. "Listen, if I thought you were fat, would I say that you'd be a good ice skater?"

Serena pushed her lips together and forced her head away. "Oh, whatever. I don't want to be in the ice skating event anyway."

"Why not?" Professor inquired as he put his arm back around her and led her up the steps. Serena felt a really weird sensation in her stomach, like butterflies.

"Because I've already tried, all right?" Serena said. "I keep losing my balance and falling down. I'm too much of a klutz."

"Maybe you just need more practice," Professor Shields said, pushing open the large oak door. "And a teacher. I can help you."

"No, Professor," Serena muttered, pink patches in her cheeks, "you don't need to."

"You want to be in the Olympics, don't' you?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah but--,"

"Then you've got to keep trying," Professor Shields, smiling with what looked to be encouragement. "You can't give up. Trust me; you've got the potential of an ice skater. You just need some practice and someone to show you the ropes."

"And you think you can show me how?" Serena demanded.

"Of course I can," Professor Shields said, "I know how to ice skate. I've been doing it for years."

"Really?" Serena asked, unaware of the hint of interest in her voice.

"Really," said Professor Shields. "There was a pond close by my home growing up. I went over there all the time."

"Wow, that's, well, cool," Serena said awkwardly.

"Perhaps you'd do better on the ice with a partner," said Professor Shields once they got to the fourth floor.

"A partner?"

"Yes," said Professor Shields, "that way you have someone to support you while you skate."

"Um, Professor, I don't think that'd be a good idea," Serena frowned, "I mean, teachers can't compete in the Olympics, can they?"

"No, Serena, I didn't say we'd go together," Darien said closing his eyes, though it looked like he wished it could be that way. "I only meant that you should ask one of the male students to be your partner in this event, like Potter perhaps."

"I don't know if Harry can skate," Serena said doubtfully.

"Then I'll teach him too," Professor Shields told her. "I'll be your coach."

"You will?" Serena said, not knowing whether to be shocked or flattered. "Really?"

"Really," Darien said, smiling slightly. Serena smiled back.

"Thank you, Professor," Serena said, leaning against him a bit too much. She gasped and stepped back away. She cleared her throat, as did Darien. "Er, I mean, well, all right."

They didn't say another word until they reached the Hospital Wing. Professor shields explained Serena's ailment. Madame Pomfrey was shocked.

"Ice Bludgers?" she exclaimed. "How does Dumbledore expect any of our students to come back alive?"

"I'll go talk to him and see if we can change the relay race some," said Darien, heading to the door. "Feel better, Serena."

"Y-yes, thank you, Professor."

* * *

Dumbledore was able to soften the relay race to Darien's request as well as many others. The ice Bludgers were to be replaced powdery snow balls that would burst into powder when the players hit them with their batons. The pillars of snow and ice would not move on their own but remained still and the players would just have to weave around them. However, there was nothing Dumbledore could do with the weather in Durmstrang. It was going to be much colder there than it was at Hogwarts. For all he knew, they could be playing the relay in the middle of a blizzard.

Madame McCloud found the seven players for the relay: Jimmy Peakes, Demelza Robins, Mina Lovegood, Leon Bradley, a Ravenclaw beater; Dan Summerby of Hufflepuff, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. There was no surprise that the majority of the players were Gryffindors as they had flown the best. Draco and Harry were absolutely infuriated that they were both picked to eon the relay. When they began arguing, Mina (and everyone else) remembered that they were to hug after every time they had a fight. Madame McCloud went a step further and had them walked around the Quidditch pitch holding hands three times. After which she warned them that they'd have to hold hands for one whole day if she caught them fighting again. Harry nearly threw up at the thought of holding hands with Draco to all of his lessons.

"You're both on the relay team," Madame McCloud told them, "so you had better act like one!"

"Yes, ma'am," the boys mumbled in unison.

Serena was released later that evening and after eating dinner, she went straight up to the Gryffindor tower. There she heard the news of those that were going to be in the relay and wasn't too surprised.

"Mina's in the relay?" Serena echoed. "Great! I knew she could do it!"

"Yeah, and Malfoy," Harry said tiredly. "We got in a real fight big fight over it and Madame McCloud made us hold hands. I can't believe I'm going to have to be on the same team as Malfoy! It'll be a nightmare!"

"Oh, that's awful, Harry," Serena groaned and then thought for a moment. Perhaps it was good that she wasn't picked on the team. She wouldn't want to be on the same team as Malfoy any more than Harry would. Then she remembered about what Professor Shields had told her.

"Oh, Harry," Serena said, "I'm going to enroll in the ice skating but I can't skate very well on my own. You think you can partner with me?"

"Ice skate?" Harry mumbled. "I can't ice skate."

"I spoke to Professor Shields and he'll be willing to teach us," Serena stated.

"Lessons from Professor Shields?" Harry inquired. "How do I know he won't make it like detention?"

"Oh I don't think that—wait a minute—what if he does make it like detention?" Serena brought her hand to her mouth and thought really hard. "He may make us have to write our lines in the ice with our skates or something."

"Oh, I think you both should go for it," Parvarti said from the table. "I'm entering the solo ice skating event. It sounds like fun!"

"You can skate?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah, a little," Parvarti answered.

"Why don't you teach us, then?" Serena asked.

Parvarti chuckled. "I don't know enough to teach you, Serena. Besides, it'll be different skating with a partner. I've never done that before. If Professor Shields is willing to teach you then you should go for it. He might be pretty good."

"Tryouts for the ice skating event is in a week," Serena said thoughtfully, "and Professor Sheilds said he's been skating for years. Oh Harry, why not give it a try? Please?"

Serena folded her hands over Harry's. Harry looked at her big deep blue eyes and groaned.

"Ice skating, well, okay," he said, "I'll give it a go, for you."

Serena laughed and embraced Harry. "Oh, thank you, Harry!"

* * *

The following day after dinner Professor Shields gave Harry and Serena their first lessons. Professor Shields was right about suggesting Serena skating with a partner. She was absolutely pathetic when she was skating on her own. For the most part Professor shields had to get on the ice with her and keep her steady. When they skated together, not only could Serena remain stable but she could do all sorts of moves. Harry watched from the side of the lake in awe. Perhaps Professor Shields really was a good ice skating coach.

"All right, Potter," said Professor Shields, "now you try."

However, Harry really wasn't that good in the ice anymore than Serena. Professor Shields had them skate while holding hands and he pulled them along by holding Serena's hand. Serena tightened her hand around Harry's. It felt so weird to be holding hands with Harry and Professor Shields at the same time. Somehow, this felt a little familiar, like something in a dream. She looked over at Harry and for a moment it looked like he was wearing the same costume he wore at the Masquerade Ball. She looked over at Professor Shields and he was dressed in a white Arabic garb.

"What the?" Serena mumbled, twisting her feet to stop.

"Serena?" Harry and Professor Shields asked at the same time.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry inquired.

Serena blinked and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if I could stop and I did. Wow, it looks like I'm getting the hang of this!" she giggled nervously. "let's keep going."

"All right," Professor Shields, "let's skate around in a circle for a while until you get used to the ice. Then you and Harry can skate together."

Harry and Serena nodded and they went on with the skating lesson. By the time the lesson was over Serena and Harry had made an improvement.

"Same time tomorrow," Professor Shields said, "and on Saturday I want you here all day."

"All day?" Serena gasped.

"You want to be in this event or don't you?" he asked challengingly.

"All right, fine, we'll come!"

"Come on, Harry," Serena taking him by the arm, "let's get up to Gryffindor tower. I'm freezing my butt off!"

Next to the warm, roaring fire in the common room, Serena wrote letters to all of her pen pals. She asked Ami for tips on her homework and told her how much she loved transfiguration. In her letter to Martina she asked how big Durmstrang was and how much trouble they were going through to get their school ready. Noting that Martina was the best divination student in Durmstrang, she told her about the symbols she saw while cloud scrying and asked what she thought about them. In Lavra's letter she told her that she planned on skating in the Winter Wizard Olympics. Within each letter she included a picture of herself.

"It's funny," Serena said as she folded each one and went down to the Owlery. "I haven't met these girls yet and I feel like I know them."

Serena searched the Owlery for the three largest owls she could find and tied the letters to their legs'.

"Now be careful," she told the owls. "I don't won't you to get stuck in a blizzard or anything."

The owls hooted and took off into the night. Serena walked over to an empty window and propped her elbows up.

"I can't wait to meet these girls," she said. "I know that from the moment we meet, we'll become good friends."

* * *

"Hey, I got a letter from that girl in Hogwarts again," Martina told Lavra as the morning mail arrived in Durmstrang. "Serena White."

"Me too," Lavra said, going through her mail. "Oh, I've got some more. One fro Mina Lovegood, some guy named Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy…Malfoy…isn't he one of the Death Eaters?"

"I don't' think a Death Eater is writing me, Martina," Lavra grinned as she opened her letter. "It's his father's that's in Azkaban. Draco is just praising our wands. I didn't realize that my family was that popular." Lavra looked Draco's letter over and gasped.

"What, did his father break out of prison?" Martina inquired, trying to sneak a peek at the letter. Lavra pulled the letter from her eyes and pushed it against her chest. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you," said Lavra.

"Oh, of course you can," Martina insisted, "what'd he say?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't."

"Oh, al right," Lavra said, "he said he can't wait to meet me so I could guess how his wand was made!"

"That's it?" Martina inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I happen to think its romantic," Lavra said, "He said he always wanted to come to Durmstrang."

"Well, of course he would," Martina said, "Durmstrang used to teach the Dark Arts and this guy grew up with them."

"Oh, loo, here's a picture of him!" Lavra picked up a picture of a pompous looking Draco Malfoy. "He has such gorgeous eyes, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he's got white hair too," Martina said lazily. "I guess that's from shock when his father went to prison."

"No, it looks natural to me," Lavra said, studying the picture.

Martina looked over her letter from Serena. "Hey, this is weird."

"What is?"

"This girl is studying cloud scrying in her Divination class," Martina replied, "and she keeps seeing the same clouds. They're shaped like the symbols of the planets."

"The same ones, over and over?" Lavra asked. "Isn't that a little odd?"

"Yes," said Raye with a nod. "She says her teacher is a centaur and she has class in a bewitched room that is supposed to look like a forest. She thinks the room is doing it on its own but her teacher states otherwise."

"Wow, imagine having a centaur as a teacher," Lavra said, "aren't they like, masters at Divination or something?"

"Yeah, they do things differently," Martina confirmed, "but th4e strange ting about this is, I've been seeing the same clouds."

"Whoa, hold it," Lavra muttered, turning to Martina. "You're seeing these same symbols? But you're learning about cloud scrying in deviation. How can you be seeing the same symbols?"

"Cloud Scrying is best to take during the spring," Martina explained, "I learned it last year. Right now we're learning about flame scrying. But I've noticed, as we've been working on that paddock for Beaxbatons horses, the clouds…look like the symbols of the planets."

"So, what do you think it means?" Lavra asked.

"I don't know," Martina said, "usually the clouds tell us what is to come by offering visions. I wouldn't know what they mean unless the girl tells me what visions she has."

"Have you been having visions after seeing these clouds?" Lavra inquired.

Martina scratched her head. "I…I have, yes. But it's strange. I just see things like fire, and lightning and water….and I see girls but I don't know who they are."

"And this is why I don't take divination," Lavra said with a small smirk. "It makes me more confused about the future than I already was!"

"Divination isn't useless!" Martina said in shock.

"I didn't say it was," Lavra said, finishing her breakfast and standing up. "I'm just saying it makes me confused. And anyway, I know I'm just going to stay with my family business so I don't have to worry about what the future brings!"

Lavra waved at her friend and left the dining hall. Martina turned back to Serena's letter. 'I wonder if Serena's having the same visions as I am,' she thought. She looked at the picture of Serena with the letter.

"Strange…why does she look so familiar?" Martina wondered out loud. "I feel like I met her before."

* * *

With more practice, Serena and Harry improved. Serena thought not only would she get to participate in Durmstrang, but she was certain that she would be able to _win._ The problem was, she didn't have a costume or a song picked out for her routine. Her mind went back to Reenie Gray's sketchbook. Serena did like the Moon princess costume but Serena wouldn't want to try skating in a fancy gown. There were other costumes in the book. A costume like Mina's stood out, but it was different colors. What was the costume called? Sailor Moon or something?

Serena scratched her head as wrote down possible ideas. Maybe if Serena asked the girl to look at iher sketch book she could find something. While she was in deep thought, there was a tap at her window.

"Huh?"

Serena looked at the window to see an owl outside the window. There was a large parcel attached to its legs.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Serena gasped, rushing to the window to let the animal in.

It fluttered inside and plopped on her bed. Serena took the parcel off its legs.

"There, is that better?" she asked it.

The owl hooted in reply. Serena scratched its head and gave it a few crackers to munch on. Serena looked at the parcel.

"Hey, it's for me," she said and she ripped into it. Inside she found a record from the Shooting Stars. The note attached to it read:

_Serena_

_I promised you a song and here it is. Actually, I wrote you ten but who's counting? You can listen to them while you do your homework. Maybe we'll get to dance to them if we see each other again._

_Hope all is well, _

_Steven_

"Oh, I forgot," said Serena, glancing back at the record. "Steven was going to write me a song…"

Serena stood up and looked around for a record player. She didn't have one. Did any of her roommates own one? She felt weird about going through their stuff.

"Hi, Serena," Parvarti and Lavender said as they entered.

"Hi guys," Serena said, "hey, you wouldn't happen to own a record player, do you?"

"No, sorry," Lavender said with a shake of her head. Parvarti had the same response.

"Bummer," Serena moaned, "Steven Star just sent me this record…"

"Steven Star sent you that?" Parvarti exclaimed, pointing at it.

"Yeah," Serena replied, "he said at the dance he'd write a song for me. And he wrote ten."

"Ten songs?" Lavender gasped.

"Yup," Serena said, rubbing her head. "Song writers, huh? Oh well, I guess I can wait until next Hogsmeade Weekend…"

"Oh no you don't!" Lavender said, grabbing Serena's arm. "You don't have to wait until Hogsmead Weekend!"

"There's a record player here at Hogwarts?" Serena asked.

"There can be," Lavender replied with a sly smile. She looked at Parvarti. "Remember where we had the DA meetings?"

"Oh, yeah!" Parvarti said with an equally sly smile as she took Serena's other arm. "The Room of Requirement can have anything we want. All you have to do is walk by it three times and think about what you want and the door appears!"

"It can be anything?" Serena asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, anything!" Parvarti said, "come on, Serena, we'll show you were it is."

Parvarti and Lavender took Serena to the seventh floor Serena looked at the tapestry of some trolls clubbing Barnabus the Barmy.

"I've never liked trolls," she said, shaking her head at it and squirming each time Barnabus got smacked.

"Barnabus was crazy to think trolls could dance," Lavender snickered.

"Over here, Serena," Parvarti said, waving her over. "We've got to walk over this wall three times and think about what we need."

"Got it," said Serena with a nod. She and her friends walked back and forth, concentrating hard.

_I need a place where I can listen to Steven's record. I need a place where I can listen to Steven's record. I need a place where I can listen to Steven's record._

A polished door appeared in the wall, the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Parvarti put her hand on the brass handle and pulled it open.

"Wow," Serena breathed as she walked in behind Lavender and Parvarti. "Is this really what we were all thinking about?"

It looked like they had walked in a DJ's garage. On the far wall was a table with a stereo and turntables with earphones, microphones and a screen for karaoke. Next to the table was a box of records and tapes. There were two huge speakers standing by the table with smaller speakers all around the room. Attached to the ceiling was a disco ball and different colored lights. The floor was practically open except for some foldout chairs at the wall behind them.

"C'mon, Serena," Parvarti said, pointing at the record in her hand. "Play Steven's record!"

"Oh, right!" Serena giggled and she walked up to the DJ table. "Hmm…let's see…"

She turned on the record player and put the record on. The karaoke screen came on. Parvarti and Lavender squealed.

"Cool, we can sing along!" Parvarti said, pointing at the screen.

The three girls grabbed a microphone and began singing along with the songs. They laughed and commented on how great the songs were. Not all songs were just of Steven singing. A few were solos of his brothers. Serena's favorite song was By the Moonlight, the first song they started singing. As she was singing along, she saw herself dancing under a full moon with a man all in white. After nearly two hours of singing along with the songs, dancing along to them and sitting down just to enjoy the music, Parvarti gave Serena an idea.

"Hey, Serena, you and Harry should skate to one of these songs for the Olympics!"

Serena sat up. "Hey, you're right! I'll pick 'By the Moonlight', it's my favorite."

"That is a pretty one!" Parvarti said. "Is it all right if use a song too?"

"Of course it is," Serena replied.

"I think I'll use the song Nathan sings," Parvarti said, looking at the list of the songs. "Yeah, 'Star Sensitive Inferno.' That'll be fun to skate to."

"You want to pick a song too, Lavender?" Serena asked. "It's not too late to tryout for singles ice skating, you know."

"I've only skated once," Lavender mumbled, "when I was a little kid. I don't think I can…"

"Sure, just believe in yourself!" Serena insisted. "I've never skated before but once I put my mind to it I was able to do it."

"You mean when Professor Shields started giving you lessons," Parvarti teased.

Serena sweat dropped. "Er yeah, that too…"

"Must be nice having him teach you one on one huh?"

"What do you mean one on one?" Serena demanded. "He's teaching Harry too."

"But I bet he wishes he can skate with you for the Olympics," Parvarti went on, "admit it, you kinda want him to come too."

"Are you nuts?" Serena gasped, falling out of her chair. "Professor Shields is a teacher for goodness sakes. You know how many times I had to do detention for him for the stupidest things?"

"Yeah, must be nice," Lavender pointed out, "whatever you're doing for him must be better than what Professor Snape or somebody else would give you."

"He made me do a handstand on his desk and recite my lines out loud last time I had detention!" Serena cried, waving her arms. "I'd rather be out picking fluxweed at the full moon again, or pickling rats' brains or something. At least that's useful! The blood went down to my head…"

Lavender and Parvarti giggled and began chanting, "Rena likes Professor Shields! Rena likes Professor Shields!"

"I do not!" Serena shouted. "Come on, cut it out!"

However the two girls continued, this time grabbing their microphones and repeating the words: "Rena likes Professor Shields!"

"And don't call me Rena either!"

After a minute of teasing Serena, Parvarti lowered her microphone. "Hey, it's all right, Serena. It doesn't matter if he's a teacher. Look at me, I'm head over heels Firenze and he's not even human! Well, the half of him that counts is human."

Lavender paused from teasing Serena and looked at Parvarti, confused. "The part that counts is human? What'd you mean by that? What about the other half?"

"What're you talking about?" Parvarti asked, also slightly confused. "Lavender, if it was switched and he was a man with a horse's head he'd look ridiculous!"

"Yeah, true…"

"And he's got a very gorgeous face! Why should I care what the other half of him is? And he is _sooo_ nice!"

Serena ignored the half man half horse talk and waved her hand.

"But I don't like Professor Shields," Serena insisted, red in the face. "I don't I don't I don't! How'd we get into this anyway? We were talking about skating!"

"Hmm, well, if you _really _don't like Professor Shields," Lavender said, "I guess I'll consider taking lessons from him."

"Hey!" Serena shouted, a little bit jealous as well as surprised.

"It's like you said, Serena," Lavender told her, winking "I should just believe in myself." Lavender looked at the back of the record sleeve to pick out a song. "And I think I'll pick this song that Tyler sings: 'Make me a Star.'"

"Well now that we've picked out songs," Serena stated, "what about our outfits?"

"Oh yeah, good point," said Parvarti, rubbing her head. "This will be the hard part. We might need to order something from Gladrags or Madame Malkins."

"Or transfigure out something to wear from our school uniforms," Serena added.

"Well not all of us are transfiguration experts," Lavender muttered.

"Hey, since all our songs have a stars and moon theme," Parvarti said, "we can make our outfits kind of like that. I'm thinking of making mine midnight blue with stars on it."

"Let's go write to Gladrags," Lavender said, "the faster, the better."

"Okay."

The second they walked out of the Room of Requirement, Serena stopped and looked behind her. "hey guys, we don't have to write to Gladrags!"

"We don't?"

"Aren't you forgetting what room this is?" Serena asked, grinning.

The three girls looked at each other, walked past the wall three times thinking: W_e need ice skating outfits. We need ice skating outfits. We need ice skating outfits._

When they stepped inside once again, the DJ equipment was replaced with ice skates and ice skating outfits of all colors and designs.

"I love this room!" Serena exclaimed, running to the racks to check out the ice skating outfits.

* * *

Serena and Harry were picked as one of the two couples to represent Hogwarts in the ice skating competition. Lavender and Parvarti were both picked for the single girls' competition. Hermione was picked for the ice melting and the ice sculpture contest and also for the skiing race. Hermione was a good skier, but just as she said to everyone, it wasn't her thing. Nevertheless, because so few tried out for skiing, she was picked to represent Hogwarts. Ron somehow found himself as the goalie for the ice hockey. He kept complaining how the muggle sports just didn't have enough balls. "Can't they at least give me another net to guard? As Keeper I had to protect three hoops and they were all different sizes!"

Dean Thomas was happy to land the forward position in hockey. Unlike Ron, he was excited to play in the hockey tournament. There was a slight difference from the ice hockey he normally played. When the puck was hit with a stick it screamed, hooted and sometimes yelled, "weee!" depending on how hard it was hit. When the puck was stolen it spat raspberries to the opposing team. When it was hit into the goal net it yelled, "home at last!" When so many sticks were trying to get the puck, it shouted, "one at a time, one at a time" or "ouch! Watch where you stick that thing!"

Dumbledore thought this would add a bit of humor and it did. Sometimes however it got on the players' nerves when it talked back to them.

The end of first term was approaching. Many were excited, some nervous. Some were too sure of themselves. Parvarti however was upset, not because she thought she would do badly in the Olympics but because…

"Last Divination lesson with Firenze!" she sobbed as she, Serena and Lavender walked to classroom eleven. "And then it's back with Professor Trelawney!"

"But I thought you liked Professor Trelawney," Serena said.

"She does," Lavender answered for Parvarti as she patted her shoulder. "Divination is still our favorite subject and Professor Trelawney is a great teacher. But Parvarti was really excited when he became our new teacher, because he's so handsome. She's had a thing for him ever since."

"It's all right, Parvarti," Serena said, "it's not like he's leaving the school. You can still come and visit him I'm sure."

"I know," Parvarti said tearfully, "but it's not the same!"

Serena smiled. "Hey, maybe I can see if I can transfigure you into a centaur so you can be with Firenze."

Parvarti stopped crying at once and took Serena's hands in hers. "Oh, will you, Serena? You're such a good friend! Thank you!"

"Er, yeah, you're welcome!"

"Become a centaur?" Lavender inquired. "Is that possible?"

"Well, there are animagi, right?" Parvarti asked. "We're studying it in Transfiguration right now and when it is time to take our NEWT's we can try transfiguring ourselves to the animal we want to be. I can just transfigure half of my body to a horse."

"Just make sure it's the right half or you'll have yourself a problem," Lavender said, "remember when Viktor Krum only used incomplete transfiguration on himself? He just had a sharks head...imagine walking around having a horse's head…"

"Yeah, that'll be pretty weird," Serena agreed, "but if we work on it hard enough you should get it right. Learn every single detail you can about horses and maybe you can try asking Firenze where centaurs came to be. Maybe they really used to be people and they used incomplete transfiguration on themselves."

"Yeah, maybe," Parvarti said, "come on, class is about to start."

They entered the forestry classroom and had their last lesson with Firenze. After finishing cloud scrying, they went to water scrying. The students threw rocks into pools of water and studied the ripples. When Serena threw her rocks into the water the ripples took form of girls in strange outfits, much like the girls Serena saw in her dreams. The water reminded her of these girls somehow, especially, two girls in particular. The funny thing was that she didn't know who they were. She just got the vision of a blue haired girl surrounded by bubbles and another with aqua colored hair surrounded by water. Serena bent down and touched the water. All of this was really strange. The words the wind whispered to her. Her dreams. The shapes of the clouds. The ripples in the water. What did they all mean?

She received word from Martina Oleg abut what she saw in the clouds. Martina told her she wasn't sure what it all meant until she knew about Serena's visions. Serena ordered if she should tell her. She was on her way to Durmstrang in two days. Maybe they can talk about it then.

* * *

As transportation to Durmstrang, Hogwarts used flying double Decker busses, much like The Knight Bus. The busses were equipped with disillusion boosters so to the Muggle eye they were only things like planes or helicopters. As the competitors were boarding the double Decker buses, all else remained at Hogwarts or took the train to spend Christmas with their families.

Because Reenie could not attend the Winter Wizard Olympics, she went to be with Luna and Artemis so they could work more on the plan to reunite the senshi. They stayed headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Reenie didn't like staying in the awful house. Reenie wished that they had gotten a different place to stay but Dumbledore waned them in Headquarters as most of the Order was spread out. At least the pesky house elf, Kreacher, was no longer at the house. Reenie would've used her Luna P ball on him.

"Luna," Reenie said, "since I can't come, can't you go to the Winter Wizard Olympics?"

"Perhaps."

"Serena will be with Raye and the others," Reenie said, "they're going to feel like they know each other. I know it. Maybe you can go there to help them. Maybe help them remember in someway."

"I can't use the Luna mind meld unless it is truly necessary," Luna stated.

Renee sighed and stirred her tea. "There's got to be some way to elp them. One of us should go to Durmstrang and just keep an eye on something. I should've left Diana on one of those busses."

"Do you know how many people tried to pet me when I spied for you last time?" Diana asked her. "I almost got jinxed too!"

"Wait, there may be another way," said Artemis thoughtfully. "We can send the transformation pens to the girls as presents. Luna can put the Luna may put the Luna mind meld on them and when the girls use the sticks they'll get all their memories back."

"But don't you think that's risky, Artemis?" Luna asked. "They might not use them. They may think they are hexed."

"I know," said Artemis, "and they may check to see if there are hexes on them. Raye's checked Reenie's photographs and other things. She'll be able to tell fi they are real or not."

"What if their owls will be intercepted though?" Reenie inquired.

"We can use spell to protect them," Luna answered, "anyone that tries to take the owls will lose their memory."

* * *

A group of Muggle boys were playing football when one of the players stopped suddenly and pointed at the sky.

"Hey look, an airplane!"

His friends stopped. "So? I've seen planes before."

"Look, it's a blimp!" said the same boy. "Betcha you've never seen one of those! And a helicopter. And wow…guys look! Look! It's a flying bus!"

The boy nudged his friends and forced them to look up. The boys gasped and stared open mouth.

"No way! I must be seeing things!"

"Well there's something you don't see everyday," said another boy.

Inside the triple Decker bus, the bus driver realized that disillusion charm was wearing off. "Darn it! We can't risk muggles seeing us!" The bus driver pressed the button hard until the disillusion charm came back on. "There, that's better!"

"Dude! Did you see that?"

"It changed into another helicopter!"

"I think we'd better get inside."

"Yeah, I'm with you!"

Inside all the triple Decker busses, which were all decorated with colors and symbols of the four houses, the Hogwarts students excitedly talked about what it was going to be like once they got to Durmstrang. Draco Malfoy wouldn't hut up. He kept saying that it was his dream to see Durmstrang, how Durmstrang was so much better then Hogwarts because they taught the Dark Arts. Then his girlfriend burst his bubble when she told him that things had changed.

"Dwakie sweetie," said Mina, "don't you remember what Professor Dumbledore said? Durmstrang stopped teaching the Dark Arts when Karkaroff left and now they just started accepting Muggleborns."

"What…what did you say?" Draco said, turning to his girlfriend. "Durmstrang…no Dark Arts? Mu—muggleborns?"

"Yeah," Mina said, patting his hand. "Professor Dumbledore already told us."

Draco hung his head, looking very disheartened. People thought he was going to scream or start hexing everybody in sight. Mina patted his back.

"Now what am I supposed to dream for?" Draco wondered out loud.

"Well, for starters," Mina said, "how about winning the broom relay race? And then…I dunno…visiting a space station and then going out to space?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Draco said, heaving a great sigh and letting his head drop onto Mina's lap. Pansy Parkinson threw jealous glares as Mina giggled and began grooming his hair and outlining his face.

"Hey, so what if Durmstrang is accepting Muggles and they don't' teach the Dark Arts anymore?" Mina said encouragingly. "It's still a different school and it will still be a good experience. Trust me, Draco. When we go back home, you'll be in such a good mood that Durmstrang's not the same as you heard it. You'll be happy with making new friends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Draco mumbled. "I still know enough about the Dark Arts anyway…"

Draco turned his head closer to Mina and he fell asleep. Mina grinned and she looked out her window. _It will be so nice to finally meet my pen pal, Lavra Molniya._

* * *

Within hours, Hogwarts and Beaxbatons finally arrived at Durmstrang. Durmstrang had special spots on th grounds for the two guest houses to land their transportation and keep their students. There was a giant trough filled with single-malt whisky for the giant Abraxan horses of Beaxbatons along with a pasture. Just like at the Triwizard Tournament, Beaxbatons arrived first in their giant powder blue carriage. Madame Malkin walked out leading her students and Professor Oleg greeted her by kissing her on the hand.

Martina stared at Aimee Arroser and nudged Lavra.

"Hey," Martina hissed, "doesn't that girl look familiar to you?"

"Hmm, I think so," Lavra whispered, "but I can't really tell. I've got to get a good look at her."

"I wonder where I've seen her," Martina said. As Raye watched Aimee walk with the other Beaxbatons students into the castle to warm up, Raye pondered things in her mind. _None of us were old enough to go to the Triwizard Tournament. We were just fourth years. So why am I getting these strange feelings?_

The Hogwarts busses were coming closer to Durmstrang. Mina was saying Draco's name over and over to get him up but he didn't stir. Finally, she resorted into tickling him awake.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy Dwakey!

Draco giggled in his sleep, began kicking his foot, slapped Mina's hand away and fell out of his seat. Everyone howled with laughter. Draco sat up and looked at Mina.

"Mina! Were you tickling me in my sleep?"

"Yes," Mina answered, "it was the only way to wake you up."

Draco jumped to his feet, pointing at his girlfriend. "Mina! You know I'm ticklish! You can't tickle me all the time, especially when I'm asleep! What if people find out?"

"Ohh, is Draco ticklish?" Blaise Zabini asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Zabini!" Draco shouted, his pale face turning pink as he brought out his wand.

"Draco, sit down," Mina said, 'we're almost at Durmstrang."

"Don't any of you even think about tickling me," Draco said as he sat down, crossing his arms. "Even when I'm asleep!"

Maybe it was true about Hogwarts motto, "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," really did mean never tickle a sleeping dragon. At least Draco wasn't a real dragon or Mina would really be in big trouble.

"Look, I can see Durmstrang!" called a couple people.

"Where? Where?"

Draco pressed his face against the glass. He saw people standing outside a castle a little smaller than Hogwarts.

The four busses landed on the ground and the doors opened. The students began piling out, walking in four lines behind their Headmaster. Professor Oleg embraced Albus like a brother and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Albus! Welcome, welcome to Durmstrang!"

"Thank you, Ivan," said Dumbledore, "thank you for having us."

Martina gasped and grabbed Lavra's hand. "Lavra! It's that Serena girl! Remember her picture?"

"Yeah," said Lavra, "wow...she looks kind of familiar, doesn't she?"

"Yes, I know," said Martina, "I sensed that when she was writing us."

"Huh?" Serena mumbled, turning over to look a Martina and Lavra. 'Those girls,' she thought, 'I know them.'

Serena lifted her hand slowly and waved at the girls. Lavra waved back.

"Hey, did you send her pictures of us, Martina?" Lavra inquired.

"No. Did you?"

"No," said Lavra, "well, if you didn't send her pictures and I didn't, then why is she waving at us?"

"I…I don't know," Martina mumbled, "I really don't know."

"Come," Oleg said, waving the throng over, "inside for the welcoming feast!"

* * *

However, in spite of these exciting and fun times, there was still evil lurking. Voldemort was still plotting his revenge. He was seeking a way to get to Harry Potter, destroying Dumbledore. But how? He needed more power.

"I need more power," said Voldemort as he sat on his throne. "Even though his blood runs in my veins now and I can touch him…he still manages to get away from me…"

"_You want more power?" _said a mysterious woman's voice.

"Hmm?" Voldemort muttered. "Who's there?"

"_I can give it to you."_

Voldemort stood up and began looking around. The voice did not sound familiar to him at all. He thought to perhaps call his Death Eaters then decided against it. No, if there was someone here with him, he would see who it was on his own. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at random spots.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Chaos."_

Voldemort chuckled. "Chaos? Are you some sort of witch? Have you come to take my destiny from me? You think you can beat me?"

"_No,_" said Chaos, "_to assist you, Voldemort. You want power. I can give it to you. You'll just have to do one thing for me."_

"And what's that?" Voldemort demanded.

"_I want you to kill the moon child."_

"Moon child?" Voldemort echoed, laughing. "What are you talking about? I already have a child I'm trying to kill at the moment. Why don't you show yourself to me?"

"_Because I can't," _said Chaos, "_I have no body."_

"So, you are a spirit then?" Voldemort asked.

"_No, I have told you what I am. I am Chaos."_

Then a black energy began to form in front of Voldemort. Startled Voldemort steadied his wand at the matter.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Chaos laughed. "_You can't kill me with that, Voldemort. That isn't strong enough."_

"It is the _killing curse!" _Voldemort shouted and he began sending more curses at the essence. Chaos laughed again.

"_Why are you trying to kill me, dear Voldemort?" _Chaos asked and as she spoke, the matter glowed and vibrated. "_I am only trying to help you. I can give you the power you need if you become my servant."_

"I am no one's servant," Voldemort said, "I am Lord Voldemort."

"_You do not want to trifle with me, Voldemort," _said Chaos, "_You try to take over a small country when I have conquered worlds, galaxies. You have much to learn. Just kill the Moon Child for me and then we'll become one. I'll lend you my powers and we'll be unstoppable."_

"I don't work for anyone," Voldemort said.

"_Very well," said Chaos, "you can stay a simple wizard if you wish. But if you ever change your mind…you know what to do…"_

"Where are you going?" Voldemort demanded, "Come back here!"

Laughing, Chaos floated through the ceiling of Voldemort's hideout. Voldemort groaned and tightened his hand around his wand. He had never liked taking orders from others. For decades he was the one with the power, the authority, giving out orders. But if someone was stronger than him, would it be wise to follow that someone's orders? Just what kind of power could Chaos give him? And this Moon Child Chaos spoke of, who was she? Or he? Voldemort walked over to his throne and sat down. He would need time to ponder this but how much time would it be until Harry Potter got the better of him again?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I laugh at you: There ya go! You wanted some 'baddie' action so I put a little bit in. I was thinking of saving this little section for later but I guess this is a good time for it too. 


	18. Winter Wizard Olympics

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 17

Winter Wizard Olympics

The dining hall at Durmstrang wasn't the same size as the Great Hall in Hogwarts so it got really cozy really quick as everyone piled inside. There were three long tables marked with the name of the three schools, indicating where to sit. Once everyone was seated, Professor Oleg clapped his hands once and the food appeared on the tables. There were foods of all kinds on the tables and Serena wasn't sure what to try first. She tried a bit of everything and then decided to stick to what she was familiar with. Every now and again she glanced around the room for the girls she saw earlier.

"Mina," Serena said to her cousin. "Those girls from Durmstrang—they look familiar."

Serena pointed to them and Mina looked at Lavra and Martina. "Well, they couldn't have come to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Only seventeen year olds came."

"Do they look familiar to you?" Serena asked.

"I—I think they do."

After the feast Professor Oleg stood up and welcomed the guests once again. "The next two days shall be for practice. Schedules and maps are available. Breakfast will be tomorrow at eight o'clock. Now I suggest it is time for you all to go to bed."

Everyone stood to their feet. Serena waved at Martina and Lavra once again, who waved back. When the Hogwarts students arrived where the busses where, they found that the busses looked like they had become apartments. The boys and girls were separated so Mina had to kiss Draco goodnight outside the busses.

"Why couldn't we just stay on the bus?" Mina wondered, "it could've been made into the Slytherin dorms!"

"Because boys are there," Serena said, "come on, Mina, I'm worn out and I have no idea when practice is going to be.

--

The maps of the Durmstrang grounds were very helpful. Hogwarts and Beaxbatons would've gotten lost on their way to practice without them. There were many lakes around Durmstrang but Durmstrang used the three largest, closest ones for the skating events. The smallest lake was used for the figure skating events, the middle sized lake was for speed skating and the largest one was used for the hockey game. They were all numbered, one, two, and three. No events were scheduled at the same time, which was convenient for those who took part in a number of events. Lavra was participating in the single figure skating event and the broom relay race. All of the Durmstrang boys crowded around the lake to watch her practice her routine. She wore a blood red outfit with the gold Durmstrang falcon on the chest.

"Lavra's going to win," they kept saying, "she's the best skater around!"

In addition to the Durmstrang boys, one certain Slytherin boy stood among them to admire her ability.

"She certainly is graceful," he murmured.

The other Durmstrang boys turned to the pale Slytherin boy of Hogwarts. "Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draco answered, "I go to Hogwarts. I wanted to come to Durmstrang but my mother didn't' want me to be too far from home."

"Malfoy, yes, I've heard of you," said one of the boys.

Lavra brought out a staff, whirling it and tapping it on the ice. Draco gasped.

"She's going to break the ice!" Draco shouted in shock. "She'll fall in!"

It was very un-characteristic for Draco Malfoy to lose his cool. He would laugh himself silly if he saw a person fall into the ice, at least someone like Potter or his pals. Yet somehow, at least at this moment, Draco did care for someone other than himself. He didn't want Lavra to fall and catch pneumonia before he got the chance to even talk to her.

The Durmstrang boys laughed. "No, the ice is frozen solid."

Lavra finished her routine and faced her little fan club. They cheered and roared.

"Wonderful, Lavra!"

"You etched the Durmstrang falcon into the ice! How did you do that?"

"Marvelous!"

Lavra skated up to thank her fan club for cheering her on. They kept telling her how good she was and how she was going to win first place, no questions asked.

"Thank you very much," Lavra said with a broad smile, her face red from skating. She took a mug of hot cocoa from one of her admirers and saw a new face. Draco Malfoy's.

"Hello," she said, "who are you?"  
"Draco Malfoy, from Hogwarts," Draco said, bowing and taking Lavra's hand. He kissed her hand gently. "We're pen pals. It's finally good to meet you."

"Oh, yes, I remember!" Lavra said. "So nice to meet you, Draco. What do you think of Durmstrang?"

"It's great," Draco answered, "but I wish that Durmstrang kept teaching the Dark Arts."

"Trust me," Lavra said, leaning to him, "it wasn't all that great. Durmstrang wasn't a very nice place to be when Karkaroff was our Headmaster."

"He seemed all right," Draco said.

"Yeah, he seemed to be," Lavra muttered, "but he really wasn't a good wizard. He was scary. I'm glad he's gone and I hope ne never comes back. Professor Oleg is a much better headmaster."

"Yes, I suppose," Draco said, "well now that I've finally got to meet you, I'd like to see if your wand-guessing skills are as good as you say they are."

Lavra chuckled as Draco took his wand from his pocket and gave it to her. She looked the wand over and sniffed it.

"It's Lilac," she said with a smirk. "Surprising. I would've expected Ebony or Elm."

"I know," Draco said with a groan. "I think it's too girly—sounds more like the tree for Lockhart."

"Lilac has good properties," Lavra said, "Sacred to Gemini, the twins—are you a Gemini?"

"A what?"

"Is your birthday between May twenty-second and June twenty-first?"

"Yeah, it's June fifth."

"You are then."

"Is that good?" Draco questioned.

"You'll have to ask my friend, Martina," Lavra said, still examining the wand, "she's astrology expert…now let's see…Lilac is connected to air. Very good tree," Lavra continued, "and the wand is about a hundred years old."

"It's what!" Draco demanded, taking the wand back. "It's supposed to be brand new! Ollivander is such a _liar!"_

Lavra watched Draco fume over his Lilac, century old wand with a grin on her face. "I suppose it's been sitting in his shop for a while. The tree I think was also a hundred years old."

"Oh, perfect."

"Don't feel bad Draco," Lavra said, "my Oak wand is nearly a millennium old and it's excellent."

"You must be joking!" Draco gasped. "You actually use an ancient wand!"

"Some of the best wands are old," Lavra said confidently. "You don't want a wand that was made from immature wood. The tree needs to grow before wood is taken from it."

"Is there anything good you can tell me about my wand?" Draco asked solemnly. "Can you guess its core?"

"Well, I can try," Lavra stated as she took the wand back. "Do you mind if I try a few spells?"

"I don't care," Draco groaned, waving his arm lazily. Now knowing that his wand was almost two hundred years old, he didn't care who used it.

"Thanks," Lavra smiled and she waved the wand, jabbed it and did a number of other movements as she conjured spells. Draco watched half curiously, half glumly. Most of the spells she was doing were spells he's already done. Others she was trying to do weren't working because the wand she was using was not her own.

"_Regio_ _Vitium_!"

Draco's wand made a low heart-beat and small dragon flew out of the end. Draco jumped back.

"What's that? How did you do that?"

"Your core has a dragon heart-string, doesn't it?" Lavra said, giving a half smile and twirling Draco's wand in her fingers. "Of course…Draco…your wand would have the heartstring of a dragon. I should've already guessed."

Draco pointed at the small green dragon that was fluttering around. "How did you just conjure a dragon?"

"That's how we can tell what's in the core," Lavra replied, "We not only make our own wands. We also buy some from other wand makers. One man was selling us a wand with a unicorn hair but he told us that it had the stinger from a manticore." Lavra grinned at the memory. "You should've seen the look on his face when we proved him wrong!"

"I didn't know you could do that," Draco said and Lavra pointed at the miniature dragon with Draco's wand.

"Looks like the dragon the heartstring comes from is a Romanian Longhorn," she said, "and it is a male…hmm…heartstring was removed about fifty years ago, maybe more."

"Really?" Draco said.

"Yes," Lavra said, "I'd have to ask my father to be sure. But it looks a lot like…can't be."

"What?"

"Here's your wand back," Lavra said, shoving Draco's wand into his hand. Draco looked at her in concern.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm only checking something," Lavra said, taking out her own wand. "_Regio_ _Vitium!"_

A dragon identical to Draco's flew out of Lavra's wand. The two dragons flew in some sort of dance and then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Unbelievable!" Lavra shouted, turning to Draco. "Draco…you know what this means?"

"Er…"

"Our wands are _brothers!" _Lavra threw her arms around Draco's neck, causing him to lose his balance. Lavra's admirers groaned and walked away.

"Now I know why my wand has the heartstring of a Romanian Longhorn—you've got one too!" Lavra continued. "I had no idea my wand had a brother!"

"Me neither," Draco murmured once Lavra released him.

"You've inspired me," Lavra said, "I think I'll change my entire routine for tomorrow—and maybe even my outfit…" she looked down at her red skating dress. It was going to be identical to many of the girl's dresses. Lavra wanted to be unique.

"Inspired you?" Draco said slowly. "How?"

"I can't explain it," Lavra said, "Just something about you. Your girlfriend must be really lucky."

"Huh, how'd you know that I was seeing someone?" Draco demanded. "I didn't tell you."

"Mina did," Lavra said, "she's my pen pal too. Didn't she tell you?"

"Well, yeah," Draco said, "I was the one who started writing you first. I knew of your family's wands and wanted to get to know you. Mina just said she wanted to write to you too. She wasn't sure why. I guess she was just copying me or something."

"Mina's really lucky to have a boyfriend like you," Lavra said, "I must say, I'm quite jealous."

"Really?" Draco grinned, "well, you see, Mina and I are kind of having problems. She likes somebody else."

"She does?"

"Yeah, she's had a thing for Harry Potter for as long as I remember," Draco said with a shrug. "But she is dating me instead."

"How come? If she really likes this guy, why doesn't she just go for it?"

"Not sure," Draco said, "maybe she's starting to realize that they can't be together. Maybe she's starting to get into me more."

"You're not just playing with her feelings, are you?" Lavra commented.

"No," Draco said, "I really like her. She's beautiful and a hell of a Quidditch player."

"Isn't she going to be in the relay race?"

Draco nodded. "Me too. Are you?"

"Yes," Lavra replied and she glanced back at the ice. "It was really nice talking to you, Draco but I must get back on the ice and practice."

"Oh you're brilliant," Draco teased, "you don't need any more practice."

Lavra grinned. "I know I'm good. I've been skating since a kid, and even then, I was a natural. But like I just said, you inspired me and I want to do a whole new routine."

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing you on the ice," Draco said, grinning back.

"Thanks," Lavra said and she stepped back onto the ice. For a while she skated in circles to warm herself up. Her mind played her conversation over with Draco Malfoy a couple of times. She somehow wished he wasn't seeing Mina Lovegood. Perhaps it was wrong to think that but if Mina truly liked someone else then it wasn't fair for her, Draco or Harry to go on pretending. Knowing that Draco owned the brother to her wand, she felt connected to him. As much as Lavra loved Durmstrang, its mascot and its colors, she wanted a whole new routine and outfit. She no longer wanted to etch the Durmstrang falcon onto the ice. She didn't want to wear her blood red dress. She was going to come up with the best routine anyone has ever seen.

--

Serena was very nervous during practice because all the skating events were going to take place on the first day.

"Look at it this way, Serena," Harry consoled, "at least we'll be done first."

"But if we were last," Serena fretted, "we'd have more time to practice!"

"You'll do fine, Serena," Darien insisted.

"What if I fall? What if I forget the routine?"

"Don't worry," Darien said, "you won't."

Darien turned to Harry, who was lacing up his ice skates and lowered his voice. "Potter, you dare drop Serena and it will be detention."

Harry blinked and looked up at the teacher. He could tell by the look in his eye that he wasn't joking. "No problem, Professor Shields. I won't let Serena fall."

"See that you don't," he muttered.

Harry made sure Serena stayed upright for the entire practice. After which he went to practice for the broom relay race and Serena asked Professor Shields for more pointers, which he happily gave her.

"Good, Serena," Professor Shields told her after about an hour. "You should do well tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Harry win first prize."

"You really think so, Professor Shields?" Serena asked eagerly.

Professor Shields nodded with a smile. "You've really come a long way. I knew there was a skater in you somewhere. You just needed time for that part of you to surface." His hand dropped on her shoulder. Serena looked at it, feeling sort of nervous.

"Er, thank you, Professor," she said, "well, I'm feeling cold so I'd better get back to the busses then."

"Of course," Darien said.

Serena took her skates off and hurried over to the buses, nearly bumping into one of the Durmstrang girls, Lavra.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Serena exclaimed.

"That's okay," Lavra said, stepping back. "Hey, I know you! You're Serena White from Hogwarts!"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm Lita Molniya, we're penal!"

"Oh, that's right!" Serena took hold of Lita's hands. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Yes, it is," Lavra smiled, "so, you're in figure skating too? So am I!"

"Yup," Serena replied.

"Oooh, is he your partner?" Lavra questioned, pointing at Darien. Serena looked over at Darien and she blushed.

"Him?" Serena demanded. "No! He's my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!"

"Your professor?"

"That's right," Serena confirmed.

"Do you have a partner?"

"Yeah, but we've already had practice," Serena replied, "he just left to practice for the broom race. I hope he doesn't get lost."

"I know," Lavra said with a grin. "I got lost in my first year once and was late for class. Professor Karkaroff nearly expelled me. Well, it was nice meeting you, Serena! Good luck tomorrow!"

"Yeah, you too!" Serena said.

_Weird, _Serena thought as she watched Lavra run off, _why do I feel like that's not the first time we spoke to each other? _

--

After skating practices came the time for the events. Everyone was nervous. Serena hardly ate a thing for breakfast. Parvarti had to keep insisting her to eat something.

"I can't," Serena said, "I eat and I swear I'll get sick all over the ice. Oh what was I thinking? I shouldn't have entered us in this figure skating thing."

"What are you talking about?" Parvarti demanded. "Serena, you are brilliant!"

"You're just saying that," Serena moaned.

"No, I mean it," Parvarti insisted, "I've seen you on the ice. You're a natural, especially when you're with Professor Shields."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked defensively, flinching.

"That Professor Shields is a good coach," Parvarti said, raising an eyebrow. She was surprised with Serena's outburst. She grinned. "Unless…there's something else he's good at."

"Oh, come off it," Serena muttered, "stop insinuating that there's something between me and Professor Shields. He's a professor for goodness sake!"

To take her mind off Professor Shields and to keep Parvarti from saying anything more, Serena chowed down her breakfast and hoped that it wouldn't end up on the ice. She would just die if something like that happened.

The figure skating events representing Beaxbatons went first, followed by Hogwarts. Serena stepped onto the ice with Harry nervously.

"I can't do this," she said to her partner. "I can't."

"Serena, you'll be fine," he insisted.

"I'm going to fall," she said.

"That's not going to happen," Harry assured with a smile. "Just remember everything Professor Shields taught us in practice. Take a breath—it'll be just fine."

Serena slowly looked up at the stands to see the many people. She could barely make out anyone she knew. The shouting voices were unclear.

Serena was wearing a midnight long sleeved dress that fell around her knees. There was a silver crescent moon on her left shoulder. Her newly low-back length hair was pulled back in a ponytail with silver ribbons. Harry wore a midnight blue shirt with the same crescent moon with blue pants and black skates. Hand in hand, the couple skated to the center of the ice.

_Don't fall, _Serena thought to herself. _Don't fall._

_Don't drop Serena. Don't drop Serena. _Harry kept thinking. _Don't drop Serena._

The music flared up and they began to skate. They did every turn perfectly and when Harry tossed Serena in the air, he caught her every time. Strange images entered Serena's for the whole routine. She saw a pair skating but it wasn't her and Harry. The girl seemed to look like Serena but her hair was in a completely different hair style. It was much like the Moon Princess from Reenie's comic book. They were skating in some rink outside and the stars were so bright, so close, that they very well could've been out in outer space. Then she saw another flash of the same couple, but they looked different somehow. The girl was wearing a white leotard with a blue skirt and dark pink boots with skates on them. Somehow this vision gave Serena confidence. She skated like a girl possessed.

"Wow, look at them!" people in the stands shouted. "They're awesome!"

"I knew she could do it," Parvarti said to Lavender. "Isn't she great?"

"Harry is just as good on ice as he is on a broom!" Mina squealed without thinking. "He can put a giant three headed dog to sleep, save the Sorcerer's stone, kill a basilisk, take on a hundred dementors at once, battle a dragon, hold his breath for an hour and fight You-Know-Who—twice! Is there anything Harry can't do!"

Draco pretended not to hear his girlfriend rant about his rival's skills. He groaned and as he rested his chin into his palm.

"When's this over?" he wondered out loud. "I'm cold."

When Harry and Serena were done skating, they somehow etched a crescent moon into the ice. They looked down at their feet in awe.

"Wow, how did we do that!" Serena exclaimed.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled, "Professor Shields didn't teach us that."

The crowed cheered. Harry and Serena stepped back and waved at the applauding audience.

"We did it, Harry!" Serena cried. "And I didn't' fall once!"

"I know, way to go, Serena," Harry said, "I knew you could do it!"

Unable to stop laughing, Harry and Serena skated to the edge of the ice to meet with their coach.

"Well done, Ser—I mean—Miss White!" Darien called. "Mr. Potter, very good."

"Thank you, Professor!" Serena exclaimed, throwing her arms around Darien. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

Darien stumbled slightly but quickly regained his balance. Smiling, he patted Serena's back. "Oh, you did all the work yourself. I did nothing."

"Don't be silly!" Serena carried on. "You taught me how to skate and you taught me to believe in myself. You told me I could do it and I did it."

"Well," Darien murmured, "I'm glad I could help. You may go and have a seat."

"Okay," Serena said, "come on, Harry!"

Serena barley took three steps in the snow when she tripped and fell into the fresh powder. Harry gasped and made a nervous glance at Darien. Harry didn't drop Serena on the ice and Serena tripped all on her own _off _the ice—but would he still get detention? Both Darien and Harry expected Serena to burst into tears but Serena was in too much of a mood to cry. She pushed herself up and laughed.

"Hahaha! Oops!" Serena said. "I guess I should be more careful!"

"Are you all right, Serena?" Harry asked as he offered her his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena said, "better to fall on the snow than the ice. The snow broke my fall! Harry, we did it! I can't believe how good we were!"

Smiling, Harry helped his partner to a bench and they sat to get their marks. They received a perfect score, putting them in first place. Serena felt as if she were about to faint.

"Look at that," she mumbled, "they all gave us tens. Were we really that good?"

The following couples to skate could not match up to Harry and Serena's skill. Some were intimidated by them and a few even fell on the ice. After all the couples skated, it was time for the ladies skating. Parvarti did wonderfully and did not fall once, except she had a wobbly landing on a couple of her jumps. When it was Lavra's turn to take the ice, all of the Durmstrang students got on their feet and cheered.

"LAVRA! LAVRA!"

The cheers of Lavra's schoolmates encouraged Lavra. She smiled to herself, got up from her bench and got onto the ice. All of the Durmstrang students stopped cheering suddenly when they saw how she was dressed. Lavra was not wearing her school colors. Instead she was wearing a dark green pantsuit with a dragon on the chest. There were light green leaves painted on her white skates and her hair was secured in a ponytail with leaves. Draco grinned slightly. He must've really inspired her. He didn't know how he did it but he glad he did.

Lavra went to the middle of the ice and took her opening one arm over her head and the other out to the side—very unlike the opening pose for the routine she had been working on. The music started up and it sounded like the start of a thunderstorm. She twirled and began skating around the ice, doing difficult jumps and twirls. She demonstrated to the three schools her strength and grace. She lifted up things from the ice, like chairs and other props. She skated as fast as lightning. Lavra was impressed and surprised with herself. Some of the moves she had never tried before but she felt that she had done them once or twice beore. She spun quickly with her hands clasped over her head. When she skated, she could've sworn she saw sparks fly from her skates. Finally she ended with her left arm stretched to the side and her right arm curled up by her shoulder. After blowing kisses to the audience, Lavra skated away and revealed the images she had left on the ice. There was no Durmstrang falcon this time—but a dragon, an oak tree and dozens of thunderbolts. Lavra got off the ice and passed an open mouthed Parvarti Patil.

"You—you were excellent!" Parvarti gasped. "You look like you've been skating for your whole life! No—more than that—you look like you've even skated in _another _life!"

Lavra grinned and shrugged, "Perhaps I have."

--

After the awards were given to the champions of the ice, the competition moved onto skiing. Hermione was not looking forward to it. She couldn't believe how she got stuck into the skiing event. She only hoped she wouldn't break a leg. Hermione skated up to the edge of the mountain with the other skiers, fighting hard to keep her balance. Martina Oleg glanced over to her.

"Not nervous, are you?" she asked Hermione.

"What's that?" Hermione mumbled. "Oh, no, I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, good luck," Martina wished and she pulled her goggles down over her eyes. "And watch out for the trees—sometimes the branches like to whack you when you go by. Some trees even move."

"Great."

The whistle blew and all the skiers pushed off down the mountain. Hermione wanted to win but she also wanted to stay alive. She went at her own pace until she felt safe enough to go faster. All the other skiers were flying past Hermione with ease but she never excellerated. This was making Hogwarts furious.

"Why doesn't that Mudblood move?" the Slytherins demanded.

"Hey, shut up!" Ronald Weasley snarled at them. He groaned and turned to Harry. "Shouldn't Hermione go faster? Does she want to win or not?"

"I think she's trying to keep herself from breaking a leg, Ron," Serena said to him.

"Well isn't that what you say to someone?" Ron asked. "Break a leg?"

Serena chuckled. "It's just an expression! We want Hermione to do her best not _really _break her leg."

"She looks like she's catching up," Harry said as he peeked through his ominoculars. "But she's got to hurry if she's going to beat that Durmstrang girl."

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed. "Look at her! She's so fast!"

Martina remained in the lead through the skiing race. She dodged all trees and poles and she went so fast that her skis melted through the snow.

"Look at her, everyone!" said the announcer, Astra. She was the Bulgarian Head of the Magical Sports and Games. She had long wavy golden hair and wore thick furs. "She looks like she is on fire, doesn't she?"

Martina had only skied since she started coming to Durmstrang and even then she didn't ski very much. For some reason, skiing just came natural to her. Now that she was skiing in a competition, new found energy took her body over. She could not believe how fast, how agile she was. The finishing line was coming closer. She glanced behind her. A girl from Beaxbatons was slowly gaining. A few other girls were struggling to catch up and Hermione was in last place. Somehow she lost one of her skiing poles and she was having difficulty staying upright.

"I'm never going to get through this," Hermione complained. "I told them I didn't want to ski!"

Martina returned her eyes forward and she leaned in low, pushing her legs side to side and digging her poles into the snow. She was going to make it. Nothing was going to stop her. With one last push, she crossed over the finishing line just as Hermione was smacked in the backside with a tree and fell on her face.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, standing to his feet.

"Oh, don't worry, Ron," Serena teased, "I think she's going to be all right."

"I'm not worried," Ron said, blushing slightly.

"Sure you're not," Serena grinned.

Shortly after Raye received her award, Constantine ran to congratulated her.

"Martina, my love, you won!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I know," Martina mumbled, rolling her eyes. Martina gasped when Constantine gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Constantine…let me go!"

"Oh, I knew you could do it!" he cried. "That's my girl!"

"I'm…not…your…girl!" she choked out as he continued to hug her.

"Funny," Serena said as she watched Constantine hug the daylights out of Martina. "Why does that couple look so familiar?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you don't mind the short chapter. Actually, this isn't too short, is it? Not as lengthy as most of my chapters, I guess. I've made some chapters shorter. I thought that I could fit most of the Olympics in here but I think I'll save the rest of it for later. The next chapter will be of the ice sculpting, ice melting and the relay race. The Olympics inspired me a little bit. Sorry this update was so late.


	19. The Christmas Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 18**

**The Christmas Concert**

After Constantine finally let go of Martina, Serena went down to congratulate Martina and to introduce herself.

"You were very good," Serena said.

"Thank you," Martina said, "Hey, you're my pen pal Serena White, aren't you? I'm Martina Oleg."

"Really?" Serena took hold of Martina's hands. "Wow, it's nice to finally meet you."

"How long have you been skiing?" Serena asked.

"Oh, since I was about ten," Martina said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Serena said, "Looks like you've been skiing longer than that."

Martina laughed. "So everyone tells me. Oh, I saw you skating. You were pretty good! I bet you started early too."

"Actually, I haven't," Serena admitted coyly, "I just learned how to skate a couple of months ago."

"You're kidding me!" Martina shouted. "But you were skating like a natural."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't fall flat on my face," Serena said, "it took me a while to get used to it but I guess I just had a good coach. Are you in any other events?"

"Yeah," Martina replied, "ice melting. You?"

"Nah," Serena said, shaking her head. "I'm all done.

"Well good luck," Serena said, "I'll see you around."

"Take care!" Martina called after her.

Following the skiing and skating events, there were practices held for everything else. Serena was very relieved to be finished with her event. She had more time to get to know the other competitors. Lavra was done until the broom race so she hung out with Serena and Mina a lot showing the two Hogwarts girls around Durmstrang. It was good to have a Durmstrang student around to help the girls around. Ice sculpting was the last event before Christmas. Aimee was excited to compete in something non academic. She had many ideas and could not wait to show her latest creations to the public. However, she did not like showing her creations in the practices because she wanted to surprise the audience. Aimee just made basic sculptures: the Beaxbatons emblem, animals and shapes. Lavra, Mina and Serena were passing by as Aimee just made a perfect Durmstrang falcon.

"That's amazing!" Lavra exclaimed, catching Aimee off guard and causing her to drop her wand.

"Oh, thank you," Aimee murmured as she bent down o pick up her wand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Lavra said, walking up to her.

"It's all right," Aimee stated.

"Your falcon is great," Lavra said as she examined it. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you went to Durmstrang!"

Aimee blushed slightly. "Yes well, I thought I'd practice with the school mascots."

"Can you do Hogwarts mascots?" Mina inquired. "There's one for each house. My house's mascot is…"

"Snake," Aimee finished for her, nodding at the snake on Mina's robes.

"Wow, you must already know about Hogwarts then," Serena said.

Aimee nodded and pointed her wand at the snow. "I'll make the snake first."

Aimee made a smooth and snakelike movement with her arm. The snow emerged up out of the ground forming a glistening snake up in the shape of an S. Mina breathed and tapped the snake's head.

"It's gorgeous," Mina said, "I wish Dumbledore will let us take it back to Hogwarts."

Following the snake, Aimee made the other three mascots of Hogwarts. The Gryffindor was on all fours with his mouth open in a roar. The Hufflepuff badger was digging and the Ravenclaw eagle had its wing outstretched in flight with a tall ice stalagmite supporting its body. Serena, Mina and Lavra looked over the four sculptures in awe.

"They all look so real," Lavra breathed, "you ought to win first prize!"

"Oh," Aimee murmured, shaking her head. "I don't know. There are still a lot of good ice sculptures here."

"Yeah but these are great," Mina said, "and you're from Beaxbatons, aren't you?"

"That's right," Aimee said.

"So you should win," Mina said, "I heard that Beaxbatons have ice sculptures every Christmas. Is that right?"

"Yes," Aimee said with a nod, "I make some of them."

"That's so cool," Serena grinned. "Hey, can you make the mascot for my old school Salem Witches?"

"Sure," Aimee said with a shrug. "It's a cat, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Serena said with a sigh. "I know, it's not as cool as a lion but the founder of Salem Witches made the mascot from her cat 'Midnight.'"

"It's all right," Aimee said, "I love cats and they're a perfect mascot for an all witches school." Aimee waved her wand and not only made the Salem Witches mascot, but its founder as well.

"Wow, it's Griselda Habersham!" Serena exclaimed, walking around the life-size sculpture of Salem Witches. "It looks _just _like her!" The sculpture of Griselda Habersham looked like she was in her late eighties, around the time she founded Salem Witches. She held a broom in one hand and her cat, Midnight was on her shoulder, with Griselda scratching Midnight's head.

"You can do people too?" Mina inquired.

"Yes, I've just started doing people last year," Aimee said, "It's a lot of work. I need more practice."

"Okay, we'll help you," Lavra said, "You can sculpt us!"

"Oh, you don't have to," Aimee began.

"No really," Mina said, "it's a great idea. Besides, we haven't anything better to do. Then you can sculpt the founders of our school too."

"And other famous witches and wizards," Serena added.

Aimee made a couple of ice sculptures of each of the three girls, including their founders and also famous witches and wizards. Eventually this drew a crowd. Other ice sculptures stopped practicing to look at the work.

"Oh, I knew I was getting **Paracelsus'** nose all wrong!" a Durmstrang student groaned.

"Wow, it's Josef Wronski! Why didn't I think of sculpting him?

"And Agrippa!"

"Montague Knightly! And he's playing chess!"

"Hey, did you make these?" a Hogwarts student inquired Aimee.

"Er, yes," Aimee said softly, "sorry that I'm distracting you."

"Oh, they're great!" he exclaimed. "Can you give me some pointers?"

"What?"

"Sure she can, Francis," Mina said with a wink.

"Good luck tomorrow, Aimee," Lavra wished.

"Oh, thank you," Aimee thanked through the group of other ice sculptors.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what else you can do," Mina said, "later, Aimee!"

* * *

Though the schools had their own stands to support their competitors, Lavra invited Mina and Serena to sit with her and Martina. Draco practically pleaded Mina to come with her. 

"Well, if it's all right with Lavra," said Mina as she, Serena and Draco walked to the Durmstrang stands. "Where is she? You see her, Serena?"

"I just see a bunch of people in red robes," Serena said.

"Mina! Serena!" Lavra exclaimed, running down the stands to greet them, nearly plowing through her classmates. "Oh, sorry, Sofia. Sorry, Boris! Hey, Serena! Over here!"

"There she is!" Draco cried and he walked past Mina and Serena to take her hand. "Hello, Lavra. I hope you don't mind if I sit with you too?"

"Of course I don't," Lavra said, "more the merrier. I think you'll get a better angle sitting with us. This way…"

She turned around and led her new friends to a place to sit on the risers where Martina and Angelica were seated. Ever since Lavra stood up for Angelica, they've become close friends. Angelica always hung around with Lavra, especially for protection from her bullies.

"Hey, you found them," Martina said.

"Hi, you were very great skiing the other day," Mina said.

"Thanks," said Martina.

"Martina, you should've been with us yesterday," Lavra said, "this girl from Beaxbatons could really sculpt! She made a perfect Durmstrang falcon."

"Yeah," Mina added, "I asked her to do a Slytherin serpent and it was perfect. You should've seen it, Drakikins."

"Interesting," Draco murmured, gazing at Lavra.

Astra, the Bulgarian Head of Games and Sports walked to the middle of the arena. "Welcome to the ice sculpting contest. The competitors shall be judged on size, strength, speed, detail, and creativity. We shall start with Beaxbatons.

"Oh cool," Serena grinned, "we'll get to see Aimee go first!"

"First representing Beaxbatons shall be Aimee Arroser."

"Go Aimee!" Serena cheered.

Astra called out a couple of shapes in a number of sizes for Aimee to demonstrate her speed and strength. It took her only seconds to make one sculpture. Astra used a number of spells to try and melt or break down Aimee's sculptures but every one of them were indestructible.

"Incredible speed and strength," Astra said, "now, for your points for size, please make the largest sculpture you can possibly make."

Aimee swallowed. She had never made large sculptures before. Aimee tried to think. What was the largest ice sculpture she ever made? All her sculptures were six feet or less. The dining hall of Beaxbatons wasn't big enough for such large ice sculptures. Watching Aimee take this long pause, the crowd went quiet.

"What's taking her so long?" Serena inquired.

"Maybe she's just concentrating," Martina guessed, "she'll have too if she has to make it big."

There were a few scattered boos. Lavra stood up. "Hey, shut up! Don't 'boo' at her! Who's booing?"

"Lavra, be quiet!" Martina hissed, tugging on Lavra's sleeve. "Lavra!"

Draco chuckled. When the girls caught him laughing, he coughed in his hand.

Aimee heard the Abraxan horses neighing in the corral. Aimee turned her head to the sound. The neighing rang songs in her mind. Then it came to her suddenly. Why hadn't she though to fit before? The horse was the Beaxbatons mascot. She had made an excellent horse sculpture for the last Christmas dinner. All she had to do was make one about ten times larger. That was the difficult part of it. Aimee closed her eyes and pictured an elephant sized winged horse in her minds eye. Once the image was crystal clear, Aimee opened her eyes and raised her hand.

"She's going to do it!" Serena screamed, shaking Martina. "Look! Look!"

"Hey, let go!" Martina yelled. "Ow, don't' grab me there!"

Aimee began gathering up ice and snow to form the hooves of the Abraxan followed by its legs. She made the body of the horse and every so often would close her eyes to see the picture of the Abraxan in her mind. She made the neck, head and tail of the horse and lastly she made the outstretched wings of the Abraxan. It took nearly an hour, but Aimee was able to make an exceptionally good sculpture of a horse. Astra walked over to test its strength. Amazingly, it still had the same strength as all her other sculptures.

"It's an Abraxan, ladies and gentlemen!" Astra exclaimed as Aimee began massaging her sore wrist. "A flying horse! Excellent, Miss Arroser. It looks just like your horses over there. Finally, Miss Arroser, make a sculpture of your own creation to show us your creativity. "

"Oh, this should be good!" Serena and Mina said in unison, clasping hands. "Go Aimee, you can do it!"

Aimee took in a breath and saw the image of what she wanted to do in her mind. She felt a little hesitant. What if no one liked it? Aimee heard her new friends Mina, Lavra and Serena calling to her. Aimee smiled a small smile. She should go for it. She knew whatever she made; she knew her friends would love it. Aimee waved her arm and swirls of ice and snow formed a girl in a leotard miniskirt and boots playing a small harp.

"Oh that's gorgeous!" Martina exclaimed.

"Hey, is it just me," Serena said, "or does that kind of look like Aimee?"

"Yeah, you're right, Serena," Lavra agreed as she nodded. "Maybe it's a self portrait."

"Marvelous!" Astra shouted. "Very creative indeed—and now the marks from the judges."

Aimee received full marks on every test from each judge. She felt that she was about to faint.

"A perfect score?" she asked herself. "How did I do it?

The other sculptors gulped and exchanged glances. After seeing how well Aimee did, how were any going to match up to her skills?

* * *

Serena and the other girls hurried down to congratulate Aimee a job well done on getting first place. Draco lingered in the Durmstrang crowd to talk to the Durmstrang students—partly because Constantine kept accusing Draco for hitting on Martina. 

"For the tenth time, mate," Draco muttered at Constantine, "I've got a girlfriend so I'm not interested in yours."

"Don't mind him," Vasil Krum whispered to Draco as Constantine walked away, giving Draco the evil eye. "He's been infatuated with Martina Oleg since their first year. A guy can't even speak to her without him going postal."

"I see," Draco said.

"How do you do," Vasil said politely, holding out his hand. "My name's Vasil Krum."

"Krum?" Draco said. "You don't happen to be related to Viktor Krum, do you?"  
Vasil groaned. "Yes, he's my brother."

"It is an honor to finally meet you," Draco said, shaking Vasil's hand heartily. "I am Draco Malfoy. I saw your brother at the World Cup. Has he always been able to fly like that?"

"No," Vasil said.

"You must be a fantastic Quidditch player yourself," Draco insisted, "having a brother like that."

"Actually, I don't play Quidditch," Vasil said, "Viktor's the Quidditch player in the family. I'm the smart one."

"You don't play Quidditch?" Draco gasped. "For heaven's sake, why not?"  
"Because my good man," Vasil said as though he had to say this a hundred times, "Quidditch is not necessarily the best occupation. It may be well for a couple of decades but what happens if you get hurt? Or if your team goes on a losing streak and becomes unpopular? What will you do then? Why, look at your previous Games and Sports Head. He retired, became the head of the department, acquired a real gambling problem and now he is on the run."

"Oh, yeah, Ludo Bagman," Draco said with a nod. "That's true."

"I'm going to work for the ministry," Vasil said, "Department of experimental charms and spells. I have many ideas. What do you think about this…?"

As Vasil told Draco about his ideas, Aimee, Angelina, Mina, Serena, Martina and Lavra walked to Durmstrang castle for supper.

"I knew you'd win first place!" Serena said. "I just knew it. You were awesome!"

"Thank you very much," Aimee said.

"Yeah, way to go, Aimee" Martina stated. "I've just got an idea. How about you all meet together for Christmas morning?"

"Really?" Mina inquired.

"Really," Martina said, "we can use an empty classroom in the school. We can have hot chocolate and open presents together. Who likes opening presents alone?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Lavra said. "We can use Defense Against the Dark Arts room. It's right on the first floor—easy to find."

At mention at this subject, Serena thought of her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom? Are you sure your professor won't mind?"

"Nah, she's all right," Lavra insisted.

"That sounds great," Mina said, "thank you for having us."

"I don't want to be a bother," Aimee said softly.

"Hey, the reason my grandfather planned this thing was so we can all get to know each other," Martina said to Aimee, "so come and joins us."

"Well thank you," Aimee said, "I appreciate it."

* * *

Darien woke up Christmas morning to find presents at the end of his bed. He paused a moment and decided to open them. He got a few basic things from other teachers and students: quills, books, chocolate and clothes. One present did not say who it was from. Darien looked to see if the tag had fallen off but didn't' fine any clue as to whom had sent it. One hand on his wand, Darien ripped a piece of the wrapping paper off the present with hs other. He saw that the object was gold though the piece of wrapping paper he'd taken off. Darien poked the golden object with his wand then took the paper off entirely. 

"What's this?" he said out loud.

His present was a large golden locket on a chain.Attatched to it was a message: l_et this melody remind your heart for which side you were born to fight._

Darien thought the message was stranger than the locket. Darien picked up the locket and opened it and it began playing music. Darien stared at the locket in his hand. It's song seemed familiar to him but he couldn't pinpoint where. The music calmed him and made him feel warm.

"Who sent me a locket?" Darien wondered. "And why?"

* * *

"I can't wait to see what I got!" Mina declared as she and Serena walked over to Beaxbatons carriage Christmas morning 

"I'm surprised Draco is letting you come open presents without him," Serena teased.

"I already gave him my present last night," Mina said.

"What'd you get him, more hair gel?" Serena smirked.

"No, I got him new quidditch gloves," Mina said, "for the broom race. I don't want him to catch frostbite."

"What did he get you?" Serena asked.

"See for yourself," Mina beamed as she held her hand out to show her cousin a gorgeous charm bracelet made out of stars and hearts. "Doesn't Draco have great taste?"

"Yeah, it's really pretty," Serena said.

They arrived at Beaxbatons carriage and found Aimee waiting for them.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Serena said, "hope you weren't waiting too long."

Aimee shook her head and the three girls made their way to Durmstrang castle. They were able to find the Defense Against the Dark Arts room just fine. Lavra's directions were easy to follow and it helped that each classroom was numbered along with the teacher and subject. As they neared the classroom, they could hear Christmas music playing. Mina opened the door and the three girls entered. The classroom was decorated in streams of red, green. There was a medium sized Christmas tree in the far corner and underneath it were plenty of presents.

"Wow, this is where you guys have class?" Serena asked as she removed her coat, followed by Mina and Aimee.

"Yeah, hard to believe this is where we learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, huh?" Lavra said.

Serena was wearing a pink sweater with two kittens on it, blue jeans ns and her hair was pulled back with a red kerchief. Mina was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a yellow sweater vest with black pants. Aimee was wearing a light blue sweater with white snow flakes all over it along with matching sweatpants. Lavra wore a green sweater with a reindeer on it along with green jeans. Martina wore a plain red shirt along with jeans and Angelica wore a casual red dress with black tights.

"Come and have some hot cocoa and a muffin," Angelica said, motioning to a table.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do!" Serena exclaimed, hurrying to the table to grab a chocolate muffin and some cocoa.

As the girls ate their muffins and drank hot cocoa, they took turns opening their Christmas gifts. Serena and Mina got matching red flannel pajamas from Mina's parents. Mina's father sent her new shoes and a notebook to Serena.

"You told him I used all my parchment for detention, didn't you?" Serena demanded Mina.

Mina chuckled. "No, it must've been Luna!"

"Detention?" Martina asked. "What for?"

"Oh, nothing," Serena said, flapping her hand. "I just hit a teacher with a paper ball and got detention for it…no biggie!"

"You did what?" Martina demanded.

"Oh hey, it's your turn!" Serena picked up a package with Martina's name on it and gave it to Martina. "Quick, open it!"

Martina sighed and opened her present. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Lavra asked. "Oh, it's from Constantine, isnt' it? Let me see!"

"No!" Martina exclaimed but Lavra made a quick grab for Martina's present—a record of songs Constantine made for her.

"He wrote you songs?" Lavra inquired. "How romantic!"

"Isn't Constantine your boyfriend?" Serena asked.

"No he is NOT!" Martina barked. "He's just a guy with a crush on me. I can't stand him. Here, Lavra, it's your turn!"

Martina picked up a funny shaped package and put it on Lavra's lap. Lavra looked at it curiously and pulled the green wrapping paper off the item. It was a green stick. The stick had an orb shaped like the planet Jupiter on top of it. Underneath the Jupiter like planet of Jupiter, was the symbol of Jupiter with green bat like wings. There was piece of parchment attached to it to the stick:

_When all seems lost and at its darkest, hold out this planet renovation rod high and call out "Jupiter Planet Power," to spark the light and will to fight._ _Where charms and spells fail, Scout power will prevail."_

"What the heck is this?" Lavra gasped.

"Some kind of joke?"

"What is it?" Martina looked over her shoulder and read the last line out loud. "_Where charms and spells fail, scout power will prevail. _What does that mean?"

"Hey, there's one over there that looks just like it," Mina said and she reached for a blue wrapped present. "It's yours, Aimee."

She handed Aimee the gift, Aimee opened it and sure enough, it was much like Lavra's present only it was blue and the message said "Mercury" instead of Jupiter.

"That's really weird," Serena said and she looked back under the tree if she can find any others like it. She handed the stick-like presents to Mina, Angelica and Martina and they all had the same sticks only they were different colors.

"I wonder why I don't have one," Serena said.

"Hey, look," Mina said, picking up a gift in pink wrapping paper, "this paper matches ours."

Serena pulled off the pink wrapping paper and found gorgeous golden brooch. "Wow! This is beautiful! And kind of heavy…" she tested the weight in her hands.  
"It's got a message too," said Mina, "and it calls your present the 'Eternal Moon Article."

"Eternal Moon Article?" Serena looked at the message. "I've never heard of it."

"Holding this renovation rod thing is making me feel weird," Angelica said.

"Me too," Martina added.

"Yeah, I like I can take on the world," Lavra said with a nod.

"I think we should run tests on these things," Aimee stated, "they might be cursed." "

You don't really think that, do you?" Serena asked suddenly.

"We don't know who sent us these," Martina said, "Aimee is right. We should see if these are cursed."

"How long do you think it will take to test them?" Serena asked.

"A couple of days," Aimee answered.

"I'll help you," Martina said.

"Thank you."

"We should also ask around to see if anyone else has gotten weird gifts like we have," Lavra said, "that way we'll know if someone's targeting us or other young people, if these things are cursed that is."

"Good idea," Mina said.

"We'd better hurry," said Lavra, checking her watch.

"The Christmas concert's tonight and we've got to get ready." She looked at Martina.

"Oh, the concert," Martina said, "I've been meaning to practice!"

"Oh, good luck," Serena wished.

"Thanks."

"And thank you for inviting us to spend Christmas with you," Aimee said.

"No problem," Lavra said and she got to her feet.

"See you guys tonight!"

* * *

Serena and the other girls asked fellow students what they got for Christmas and no one stated about getting anything as mysterious has they had received. They did not know what to think about this. What if someone was targeting them? What would they want with a couple of young witches? While Martina was warming up for the concert, Aimee ran test after test on the strange items. So far they didn't seem to have any hexes or jinxes on them. 

Later on Christmas day, Beaxbatons and Hogwarts got dressed in their school robes and entered Durmstrang castle to watch the Durmstrang students put on a music concert. The concert began with the school choir (Martina included) singing the school song. Though Beaxbatons and Hogwarts had no clue what they were singing, the song was very nice. Following the school choir a group of seventh year boys and only three girls (Lavra being one of them) put on some sort of dance with staffs. Every time the staffs struck the ground, fire sparks emitted from the bottom of the staffs. Lavra's staff however sounded more like thunder than fire and sparks of lightning came from her staff. They were really impressive and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"I wish I could do that!" Mina breathed to her cousin.

"Me too," Serena agreed.

The concert went on with the Durmstrang orchestra playing Christmas songs along with the school choir. The concert went on for nearly an hour and a half. Finally, the last song was about to played—a solo by Martina. Many people who knew Martina whistled and applauded.

"I love you, Martina!" Constantine shouted from the audience.

Martina's face nearly went as red as her satin red dress. She cleared her throat and tried to remember he words she had to sing. The music of "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" sprang up and she began to sing. When she finished singing, everyone gave her a standing astanding ovation.

Following the concert was an excellent Christmas feast. Serena ate until she couldn't eat anymore.Aimee went to Martina and handed her the mysterious Christmas presents they all received. Martina was surprised that she found no hexes on them.

"I think they're safe," Aimee said, "but you might want to look at them to double check. What do you plan to do?"

"I can use some divination techniques to find more about these things," Martina said, "even if they're not cursed, maybe I can find out what they are."

"I just hope whoever sent them isn't dangerous," Aimee said, "but I wonder, who sent these things? Is it someone we're supposed to know?"

"No idea," Martina stated, "but trust me, I intend to find out."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

By the way, if you're wondering why the transformation sticks are different, I decided to make the scouts become stronger scouts when they use them since they are different people now. It's a new era for them so I thought new sticks would be appropriate. 


	20. Shining Silver

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP. _

_Note: As the last chapter was about the inners, this one will be about the outers and Rini. I'm sure you're probably wondering about their Christmas, huh? _

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 19

Shining Silver

Hogwarts was out for Christmas Holidays and many children went home to spend the holidays with their family. This made Voldemort think about Chaos' offer. If Voldemort killed the moon child then Chaos would give him more power. Power was something Voldemort couldn't get enough of. Finding the moon child was difficult. It was difficult enough trying to get a hold of one child let alone two. Voldemort had never heard of the Moon Child. He at least knew what Harry Potter looked like. How was he supposed to find the Moon Child? Was the child male or female? How old was this child? Did it have any distinguishing features like a moon on the forehead? The more he thought about it, the more Voldemort wanted to take this quest. It would take his mind from trying to kill Potter. It might even help him prepare to finish Harry Potter finally. Killing this child sounded simple. If Voldemort had never heard of the Moon Child then he was sure that Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world hadn't. Who would be protecting this "Moon Child?" Before Voldemort looked for this child, he had to know more about her. But how? Who could he ask?

"Chaos," he murmured.

Chaos was the one who presented this quest to him. She had to know how to find the Moon Child. Voldemort stood to his feet.

"Chaos!" he called. "Chaos! I wish to speak with you!"

Voldemort waited for a moment. She did not answer him.

"Answer me, Chaos!" Voldemort commanded. "Show yourself to me!"

There was laughter. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. Chaos heard him.

"_I knew you would submit, Voldemort_," Chaos said.

"I haven't submitted to anything," said Voldemort, "I just wish to speak with you."

The black matter sank through his ceiling and rested in front of him, pulsing as it spoke. "You have thought about my offer?"

"I have given it much thought," Voldemort said, "say I want to kill this Moon Child. I will need to know more about her or him before going after the Child. How do I find the Moon Child?"

"The Moon Child is a girl," said Chaos, "she has the symbol of the Moon Kingdom on her forehead. A golden upturned crescent moon. Find the child with this mark and you find the child."

"If she is from the moon kingdom why don't you look for her there?"

Chaos laughed. "The Moon Kingdom has been destroyed a thousand years ago, Voldemort. She has been sent to live on Earth, yet her symbol still remains and will appear at certain times."

"So she is in disguise?" Voldemort inquired.

"Correct."

"What is the age of this child?" Voldemort asked.

"When she defeated me she was nearly a woman," Chaos said, "but now she can be a young girl. She used up her power to destroy me."

"And the Moon Child was reborn?" Voldemort asked. "How?"

"I do not know," replied Chaos, "there must have been another hand in the matter."

There was a pause and then Voldemort had another question for Chaos—one more personal.

"Why are you after her?" Voldemort asked.

"She is the one who did this to me," Chaos said viscously and the matter flashed rapidly. "She defeated me and I want revenge."

"I see," said Voldemort, "I think I can understand. A child has defeated me as well and that same child as helped me in coming back to power." Voldemort reached his long hand to feel his bald head. "For a long time I had no body but now I have a newer, stronger body."

"Have you decided to take the task, Voldemort?" Chaos asked.

Voldemort paused. "I am curious about this girl. If she is the heir of the Moon Kingdom then she must be powerful. What if I make her join me?"

Chaos laughed and the dark matter flickered. "You won't succeed. She will overpower you. The deal was for you to kill the child, not offer her a new home!"

"I have not agreed to _any_ deal," Voldemort hissed.

You do not need the child to accomplish your destiny," Chaos said, "The power I am willing to give you will be enough. Trying to get the Moon Child to join you will only waste time and energy. You do not want that, do you?"

"No, I've wasted enough," Voldemort admitted.

"Good."

"Will you find the Moon Child and kill her?" Chaos inquired.

"Finding this child will be difficult," Voldemort admitted as he paced the floor in thought. "But Lord Voldemort enjoys a challenge once in a while."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes, I accept," aid Voldemort, "but I will not carry the task out myself. I will assign one of my Death Eaters to track her down." Voldemort cupped his chin. "And I think I know just the one to do it."

"So be it," said Chaos, "it does not matter how you get the job done, Voldemort. I just want the Moon Child to be destroyed."

"We have ourselves an agreement then," Voldemort said, turning to the dark matter. "The Moon Child in exchange for power. You had better keep your word."

"You will be rewarded greatly, Lord Voldemort," Chaos said excitedly. "Most rewarded. We will speak again soon, I trust?"

"Yes, soon."

Chaos disappeared and Voldemort touched the Dark Mark on his arm (I believe that he's got his own Dark Mark incase there isn't a Death Eater with him).

"Greyback, come to your master.

A tall, lanky man wearing tight clothes apparated in front of Voldemort. His hair and whiskery facial hair were grey. The fingernails on his hands were long and yellow. The man grinned, showing yellow pointy teeth.

"Yes, master?"

"I have a little job for you," Voldemort said.

"Do tell."

"There is a child known as the Moon Child," Voldemort said, "I want you to find her and kill her."

"You know how much I like kids, master," Greyback said, licking his lips. "How old is she?"

"I do not know," Voldemort replied. "She could be a teenager or a young child."

"She sounds tasty but how will I find her?" Greyback queried, "I've never heard of the Moon Child."

"The Moon Child has a gold crescent moon on the forehead," Voldemort stated, "find the girl with this mark and you'll find the girl."

"I'm honored that you give me this task, master," Greyback said.

"You should be, Greyback," Voldemort said, "I've chosen you because attacking children is your specialty. Also, you and this child have something in common: a connection to the moon. Use that connection to find her."

"Thank you master," Greyback said, "I have a feeling I'm going to like this task."

* * *

Reenie found it boring spending Christmas at number twelve Grimmauld Place. She had memorized the Black Family tree, ready every book that didn't try to bite her fingers off and she had only been staying at Headquarters for a week. She used her Luna P ball to clean up the house and it did seem a tad better but it was still creepy, knowing the sort of people that used to live in it. She avoided Mrs. Black's portrait the best she could.

Every so often she would sneak away to patrol the city. Even though it was Christmastime and people may be too cheery to make crime, it was still dangerous. The muggles of England (most of them anyway) did not know that a powerful overlord was seeking to take their lives and rule the world. When Reenie was a scout in training she was not to transform or patrol on her own. She did not know enough at that time. Times were different now. Reenie has practiced her skills since the fight with the fight with Chaos. The guardian cats trained her well. She may have not excelled as much as the other scouts but she was well enough to hold her own. Yet with all the extra experience she's received, it wasn't enough to gain a new transformation. She still could only transform to _Super _Sailor Mini Moon. Reenie did not mind however. She was more concerned about her powers getting back together than new power. She was still an eleven year old kid. Perhaps when she became fourteen (like the other girls were when they became scouts) she'll receive a new transformation.

On Christmas Eve, Reenie called out onto the roof of Grimmauld Place to transform. The sky was turning orange as the sun was beginning to set.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" Reenie called out.

As muggles passed by the house and saw the lights, they thought it was nothing but Christmas lights. Once Reenie transformed to Super Sailor Mini Moon, she jumped rooftop to rooftop and patrolled the city. As before, she saw no muggles trying to pick pockets or steal purses. Everything was running smoothly. No muggle crime and no wizarding crime either. Everything was just as it should be. When a woman tripped and dropped her belongings, the most unlikely teenagers stopped to help her. The teenagers had tattoos, dyed hair and face piercing. Believing that their kindness was fake, Reenie got ready to strike.

"Here ya go, madam," said a boy with a purple Mohawk.

"Oh, thank you dear."

"You need any help crossing the street?"

"No thank you," the woman said, "Happy Christmas."

"You too."

The three hoodlums let the woman walk away with all her packages and the three teenagers continued walking. Mini Moon groaned; another boring night.

"Maybe I should go back home," she said, "it is Christmas Eve and maybe we can have hot chocolate and marshmallows." She stretched as she stood to her feet and observed the full moon rising. "Wow, the moon always looks so gorgeous when it's full."

As Mini Moon prepared to leave, she heard a scream down the street. It sounded like someone in pain. Mini Moon gasped and jumped toward the sound.

"Almost there," she grunted, "almost…there!"

She got to the busy part of a street. People were crowded around and talking quickly.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He just screamed."

In the middle of a crowd was a man crouching on the ground. He was holding himself and grunting.

"He doesn't' look so well," said a matronly woman. "He needs a meal."

"He needs a haircut," said her teenage daughter, rolling her eyes.

"Shh!"

"Let me through!" Super Sailor Mini Moon landed in the circle and everyone backed up.

"Oh my! Who is she?"

"What's going on here?" Super Sailor Mini Moon demanded. "Has someone attacked this man?"

"No, he just screamed," said a woman, "he must be sick or something."

Super Sailor Mini Moon looked at the man. His pointy teeth bore down in a grimace. His eyes were closed shut and when he opened them his eyes were bright yellow.

"Are you all right, sir?" said Super Sailor Mini Moon.

"I'm fine," he grunted, eyeing Super Sailor Mini Moon. "I was just about to have myself a little snack. My master will be so pleased that I found the Moon Child for him."

"What?" Super Sailor Mini Moon gasped.

The man's yellow eyes locked on Mini Moon's tiara. "The crescent mark may not on your forehead, but it's good enough for me. I used the moon to get to you…you've walked right into my trap!"

"Wait," Super Sailor Moon mumbled, backing up. She learned about the death eaters when she came to Headquarters. She hoped that she'd never have to find the one that liked to attack little kids. "I know you…you're Fenrir Greyback! You're a werewolf!"

Greyback's body became hairier and his new wolfish body burst through his clothes. Mini Moon turned to the bystanders.

"This man's dangerous! Run! RUN!"

Mini Moon pushed the people to get them going. When they saw Greyback turning into a furry, slobbering monster, they ran in a panic. Super Sailor Moon ran after them to make sure no one was left behind. She told people that were standing around outside shops to get to safety.

"Wow, where'd you get that outfit?" said a teenage girl. "I want it!"

"Only scouts can wear these outfits," Super Sailor Mini Moon said irritably. "Run for your lives! There's a werewolf on the street!"

"There's no such thing as—AAH!—what is that?"

Greyback, fully transformed as a werewolf howled at the moon and came walking to the girls. Unlike Remus when he was a werewolf, Greyback was much larger, dark grey and his fur was incredibly mangy. A laugh-like growl escaped his throat. Greyback charged after them. Super Sailor Mini Moon picked up a rubbish bin and threw it at him.

"Move it!" Mini Moon hollered to the girls. The girls screamed and hollered as they run for their lives.

"Sorry but nobody's on the menu tonight," Super Sailor Mini Moon said as she ran off. "Not even a moon pie!"

Greyback chased Super Sailor Mini Moon. He was gaining on her.

"He really must be after me," Mini Moon panted as she ran. "What will he want with me? I thought Voldemort didn't know about the sailor scouts!"

Super Sailor Mini Moon ran as quickly as she could. As her legs raced to evade her attacker, her mind raced to think of a plan. The only thing known to kill werewolves was silver. Where would Super Sailor Mini Moon find silver? She didn't have time to search every shop on the street for pure silver. The werewolf was going to bite her head off the moment he got the chance. She ran and hid into an empty building to catch her breath.

"Think Super Sailor Mini Moon," she said, clutching her chest. "_Think_!"

Then as she felt her brooch under her hand, she realized she had silver on her the whole time, only in a different form. If the metal silver could destroy a werewolf then silver in its crystallized form should do something.

"That's it," Super Sailor Mini Moon whispered and she closed her eyes. "I know what I've got to do. The silver crystal. It's just got to work!"

Super Sailor Mini Moon's tiara earrings, choker and feathers disappeared. Her birthmark shined on her forehead and her sailor fuku was replaced with a white dress. When Super Sailor Mini Moon opened her eyes, she was Small Lady once again.

Small Lady stepped out to meet the beast. "It's the dog pound for you!"

Snarling, the werewolf charged her and opened his mouth ready to take a bite out of her flesh. His claws were outstretched.

Small Lady brought out the silver crystal from her body and held it out. "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

Just as the werewolf came within a foot of her, he was hit by pink and silver light. He screamed and backed up, shielding his eyes. He tried shielding himself and tried attacking her at the same time. It was impossible. The light was too bright and was taking away his strength.

"Get back!" Small Lady yelled. "I'm warning you!"

The werewolf's fur began to shorten and the wolfish body turned more human. The tail shrank. The claws turned to average sized and clear nails. The fangs into human teeth. The growling and grunts the werewolf sounded more like a man's voice.

"NO…I can't…be beaten by a child!"

"I'm not just a child," Small Lady said, forcing more power from the crystal. "I'm small lady!"

The werewolf fell onto all fours. The gray long had streaks of black. The eyes turned brown. There was no more likeness of a wolf in Greyback. He was nothing but a mere wizard now. Exhausted, Small Lady sank to her knees and the crystal went back inside her body.

"I did it," she murmured, "I did it."

Greyback was laying nude in the middle of the high street and there were still hours of night left to go. Greyback pushed himself up, looking at his human hands. When he had the curse of the werewolf he still had wolfish attributes even when not transformed. He kept his fingernails long. Now they were short. He brought his hands up to his face—surely his whiskers were still there? No. His face was quite smooth. He felt his teeth. Straight. He brought his hands to his hair—short. He kept it long. The silver crystal took every wolfish trait from Greyback.

He was absolutely furious that he could no longer become a werewolf. He loved that part of him and now it was gone It was like losing his identity. No matter. There was still more than one way to tear a child apart. He may not be a werewolf anymore but he was still a Death Eater. He was not going to lose to a child, no matter who she was. Greyback unsteadily stood to his feet.

"I'm going to make you pay for this," he said and his voice no longer sounded raspy. What in the name of Merlin did the child do to him?

Small Lady gasped. "No! How can you be alive? I used the silver crystal on you!"

"You're going to wish your stupid little gem killed me, you brat," Greyback said, limping toward Small Lady. "Because I'm still going to kill you! At first killing you was just a mission from my master—and yes—I took it because I happen to like playing with little kids. This time—I'm not playing. This time, kid, it's personal!"

"No!" Small Lady cried, pushing herself away. "No, please!"

"I'm going to break your neck," Greyback said, "I'll rip you _apart!_"

"No!"

"You've taken more from me, you brat!" Greyback grabbed her by the throat and squeezed hard. The Dark Mark on his left arm was right in her face. The skull looked like it was laughing at her. Small Lady closed her eyes.

_No! It can't end like this! Someone, help!_

She wished the scouts have received their transformation pens already. Then they could help her. She wanted Tuxedo Mask. Luna had not sent anything to Darien so Reenie sent the locket. Reenie knew it would be the best thing for him. Now she was going to die before he even got to look at it. She was going to die before he got to thank her. She was going to die before her parents got back together. She was going to cease to exist anyway. It didn't matter anymore.

_So…this is it? _She thought as everything went black. _This is how it ends?_

_SWISH! THUK! _

"Aaugh!"

Greyback hollered and released Small Lady's throat. Small Lady recognized that sound. That was the same noise the roses made when Tuxedo Mask threw them. Had he come? Could he perhaps have received his present early and he came to save her?

_Tuxedo?_

Small Lady slowly opened her eyes. Greyback was holding his left wrist. It was bleeding badly caused by a long and thin object that had pierced it. Small Lady tried to focus. A rose? No, an arrow.

"Back off, Greyback," said a male voice, much unlike Tuxedo Mask's. "When are you going to learn that the kids don't like playing with dogs like you?"

"Who?" Small Lady said in a hoarse voice, reaching for her throat. Through her tears she saw a tall figure. The figure wasn't wearing a tuxedo or a top hat—not even a cape. Instead the figure was wearing a long trench cat and a broad rimmed hat. In his outstretched hand was a crossbow.

Greyback laughed. "Really? I thought your sister did, Ashton."

The man walked closer into the light and he shot Greyback in the leg. Greyback hissed in pain.

"You've just been cured," said the man, "but you're still sick. You're still as much as a monster as you always were. I've come to put you down, you dog."

"You'll have to wait," said Greyback, "I'm busy."

"I'm through waiting," said the man called Ashton. "I've tracked you down since you killed my sister. There's a bounty on your head, you know? A thousand pounds, dead or alive."

"A thousand pounds?" Greyback said, "is that all?"

"But now that you no longer become a werewolf I think they'll dock it down to five hundred," said Ashton. "I really don't care about the money. I just want you off the streets."

"The Ministry of Magic doesn't have to question me to know that I like little kids."

"Yeah, but you're a Death Eater and I'm sure the Ministry would be interested to know what your master is up to."

"I'm not saying a thing," Greyback said, "you want to put me in the pound, go ahead in and try but you know that turning me in won't bring your sister back, does it?" Greyback said with a nasty grin. "I suppose I was just having too much fun. A shame, she would've made a great addition to the pack."

Ashton's dark eyes narrowed. "I was going to turn you in alive but you don't deserve to live!" He raised his crossbow and shot Greyback twice in the art.

Small Lady closed her eyes and turned her head away. Ashton placed his crossbow in the holster on his leg and looked at Small Lady.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he inquired.

Small Lady opened he eyes and looked at Ashton. Unable to speak, she shook her head.

"Did he attack anyone else?"

Small Lady shook her head again.

"Good," said Ashton.

"Are…are you an...Auror?" Small Lady asked feebly.

"No," Ashton answered, "couldn't become an Auror because I'm a squib. I became a bounty hunter instead. I've hunted dogs like Greyback for years. Looks like the kids are safe from one monster." He looked at Greyback's dead body, reached inside his trench coat and threw a net over him. "I saw what you did to him. Did you plan to cure him?"

Small Lady shook her head. "I thought my crystal would destroy him but the crystal also contains healing powers."

"Greyback has many victims," said Ashton, "would your crystal work on them too?"

"It should."

Ashton smiled and bent down to Small Lady. "Would you help me find them and cure them? Most of them are kids just like you."

"I'd love to," said Small Lady, "but I am a student at Hogwarts. When I go back I won't be able to help you. I'd stay and help you but…"

"I understand, you have to go to Hogwarts and learn all you can," said Ashton, "I'll find a cure for the others on my own. You helped me find Greyback so I'll split the bounty with you."

Small Lady shook her head. "No, you keep the reward. I didn't even know there was a bounty on his head. Besides, I'm no bounty hunter."

"All right," said Ashton, "then you should be getting home, young lady. Your parents would be worried about you."

"Right," said Small Lady as she rose to her feet. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"I blame myself for what happened," admitted Ashton, "I couldn't' help her because I'm a Squib. My powers weren't developed enough and I was seventeen."

"Oh."

"Lucy was only eight," he said with a sigh. "Greyback attacked her while she was playing outside. He broke her neck when he attacked her. Killed her instantly."

"I'm so sorry."

"I saw the whole thing and couldn't do anything," said Ashton sadly. "I didn't want any other children to suffer like my sister had so I became a bounty hunter and hunted Greyback ever since. I thank you for catching him for me. You've made my job easier."

Ashton bent down and picked Greyback up and put him over his shoulders. "I'd better take him down now. Good luck, kid."

"Wait, Ashton," said Small Lady, "maybe I can help you. I'll study more about my crystal. It has many powers. Maybe I can give you something to help you."

"You can?" he asked, a glint in his eyes.

"May I keep one of your arrows?" she said.

Ashton reached into his quiver of arrows and handed not one but three arrows to Small Lady.

"Use them however you see fit," he said, "thank you."

Small Lady nodded and turned away. Ashton may not have been Tuxedo Mask but he had saved her life. She had just witnessed the downfall of one of the most dangerous Death Eaters—and she had a hand in it. Ashton may had finished Greyback off but Small Lady was the one that made him weak. Her Christmas Holidays had finally become more interesting. However, one thing bothered her. Why was Greyback after her?

* * *

Everyone in the wizarding world could not believe that Greyback was dead. So many people had become victims to the werewolf Death Eater. Reporters wanted the details how he was captured but bounty hunter Roy Ashton just said that someone else had already slowed Greyback down and he just finished him off. He did not want to expose any information the mysterious girl he found. He didn't' even know her name and he knew that the press would be trying to find her. Reenie was grateful that she wasn't in the papers. Luna and Artemis wouldn't let her patrol alone ever again if they found out.

Christmas morning Amara found a peculiar package sitting on her desk in the office by the Quidditch fitting rooms. There was no tag indicating to whom it was from. She thought it may have been from one of the students but why would they just leave it on her desk? And why give her a present anyway? She didn't have any prized flying students. Nevertheless, she sat at her desk and opened her gift. It was an unusual dark blue stick with the planet Uranus on top and blue feathery wings right underneath. The symbol of Uranus was emblazoned on the middle of the stick in gold. As Amara held the strange stick in her hand, she felt a strange sensation. It felt very airy inside her little office and she suddenly got the urge to go flying.

She read the message that came with the gift : _When all seems lost and at its darkest, hold out this planet renovation rod high and call out "Uranus Planet Power," to spark the light and will to fight. Where charms and spells fail, Scout power will prevail_

"What the devil is this?" Amara wondered out loud.

* * *

As Michelle was a famous musician, she got plenty of presents and fan mail. She had gotten a few unusual things in the mail but the mysterious sea-green renovation rod surpassed them all. This was more than just fan mail. Who would send her something like this? Was it a joke? What would happen if she said the incantation written on the message? It looked too valuable for her to just throw it away but these days she couldn't trust anything she got. Michelle had to run tests on it to see if it was safe.

"It is very beautiful," she admitted to herself, "but I should have this checked for curses." Michelle placed the renovation rod in a box. The wizarding shops were closed for the holidays. Where could she take it to be checked? She didn't want to wait too long. Michelle did not know enough about curses and jinxes to check it herself. The shops would be open after Boxing Day. She would just have to wait until then.

* * *

During breakfast, the students and staff remaining at Hogwarts talked about the presents they've received. Amara was pondering about the strange artifact when Trista spoke to her.

"Amara, you know how to check broomsticks for jinxes, don't you?"

"Huh?" Amara took her eyes from her half-eaten breakfast and looked at Trista. "What? Jinxes?"

"Yes, I've heard of brooms that are jinxed to toss riders," Trista explained, "and you know how to test them, right?"

"Yeah, sure I do," Amara said, "why, got a broomstick for Christmas?"

"No, not a broomstick," said Trista, "I'm not sure what it is. I've got this strange item for Christmas from an anonymous person and I want to have it tested before I try it out."

"Does it look like a stick with a planet on it?" Amara asked immediately.

"Er, yes," said Trista, "the planet Pluto I believe."

"How strange," said Amara, "I've got one a lot like it."

"Has anyone else got one?" Trista inquired.

"I don't know," Amara said and she turned to Professor Sprout. "What did you get for Christmas, Pomona?

"Let's see," Pomona said, "pruning shears, mandrake seeds, a new hat…" As Professor Sprout named off more things having to do with Herbology, Amara leaned back to Trista and muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I believe we're the only ones," Amara said.

Trista brought her renovation rod to Amara's office after breakfast so it could be tested for jinxes.

"Yes, very similar to mine," Amara said as she examined it and compared it to her own renovation rod. Amara picked up her wand, tapped the rods and muttered some words. The rods laid still. It took almost an hour for Amara to test the rods for jinxes. She even tried putting on a jinx and the rods would not take them.

"Very strange," Amara said, "even when I try to put a jinx on them they remain jinx less. I guess whoever sent these to us put a spell to keep them from getting jinxes."

"Who do you think did send them?" Trista inquired as she picked up her rod.

"I don't know but I believe we can call them a friend," Amara said, "They must think that we are the only ones that can use these sticks and keep them safe."

"Yes, do feel like they have a lot of power," Trista added, looking over her rod. "when I hold it…I feel like…I can control anything. How does your stick feel when you hold it?"

"It makes me feel like I want to go flying," Amara answered, "very strange."

Trista looked at the planets on both of their renovation rods. "Our sticks have planets on them. I believe others have received one as well, for each planet."

"You heard Pomona though," Amara said, "she didn't get one."

"We can keep asking," Trista stated, "Perhaps Professor Sinstra received one. Why would whoever sent us these things just send two? I'm sure there are another seven out there."

"You are right," said Amara said, "you think that maybe some of the students received one?"

"Well if none of the staff received them," said Trista, "then the students are our only option."

"I wonder if there is some kind of communication device on this," Amara said and she tapped her renovation rod. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

No answer. Amara sighed.

"It seems we will have to do this the hard way."

* * *

After Boxing Day, Michelle took her renovation rod to a joke shop to have it checked for jinxes and the storeowner ran many tests on it but found nothing wrong.

"I've tried everything," the storeowner said, "but I could find nothing amiss."

"Nothing at all?" Michelle asked.

"I even tried jinxing it," the storeowner admitted, "but this stick thing just shielded it somehow."

"Unbelievable."

"Whoever sent you that must be a real friend."

"Yes—a shame I don't know who it is," Michelle murmured, "thank you for your time."

She paid the man and left the store. Who in the world sent her such a powerful gift? Why couldn't they at least say who they were?

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. The Broom Race

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP._

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 20

The Broom Race

Following the Christmas concert there were still some Christmas decorations hanging around—including bewitched balls of mistletoe that made whoever stood underneath it remain standing until somebody kissed them. Constantine caused a scene when he discovered Martina standing underneath it and kissed her a dozen times.

"Okay, that's enough!" Martina said, pushing Constantine away, "I can move now, finally, thank you!"

Serena cracked up laughing. Martina glared at her.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry…would you like some breath spray?" Serena joked.

"I'm going to talk to Grandfather about this!" Martina groaned, marching out of the entrance to her grandfather's office.

Other couples got caught under the mistletoe, Luna and Neville being one of them. Neville gave her a quick kiss on the cheek so she could get away. Luna kept pointing at the mistletoe and flinching.

"I hope there aren't any Nargles in there!" she exclaimed.

Serena herself got caught underneath the mistletoe and she was grateful it was Harry that kissed her instead of Darien. She couldn't imagine all the ridicule she'd get if everyone saw her kissing her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry gave her a soft kiss on the cheek while Darien was watching. When Darien saw Harry kissing Serena, he turned the other way. Martina talked Professor Oleg into taking the mistletoe down which was a relief to those that didn't like getting caught under the mistletoe.

After talking to her grandfather, Martina went to her dormitory and used some divination techniques to check the renovation rods for any curses. She used fire, placed the rods in water, put a ring on a necklace and let it swing over every rod. She used a mirror, flower, and nearly every divination technique she could think of but nothing told her that the renovations were jinxed. All she was able to figure out that the renovation rods were very powerful. The rods would give the girls some sort of new power when they said the incantation and change them into something. She did not know what they would change to, but the names of all the planets were some sort of sign. She just didn't know why she got the one with the Planet Mars on it. She knew that she was an Aries and that the connecting planet was Mars but she sensed that it was more to it than that. Whoever sent these things must've known that Martina was an Aries, that Lavra was a Sagittarius and that they knew the astrological signs for the others girls. They received the sticks for the five inner planets except for Earth and one outer planet: Saturn. Had someone received other sticks for the four remaining planets? She and the others have already asked around and nobody received any. Perhaps whoever got the others be somewhere else? And why was Serena's gift so different from the others? Why didn't Serena get a stick? Why did she get a brooch? There no divination technique Martina knew of that could answer that. All she could say was that it was…

"Fate," Martina said as she handed the mysterious presents back to the girls. They were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they opened their presents the previous day.

"Fate?" Aimee inquired.

"Yes," she said, "I don't know why we got these things. It's just fate. It's our destiny to receive them."

"You found nothing on these things?" Lita asked.

"Not a thing," Martina said, "all I found was that they're really powerful and they'll change us once we use them."

"Change us how?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Martina answered, "but I doubt it's an animagus."

"Well, only one way to find out," said Serena, holding her brooch over her head. "MOON…"

"No!" Martina slapped the brooch out of Serena's hand.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" Serena demanded, getting into Martina's face.

"You idiot," Martina said, "whoever gave those things to us trusted us enough to use them properly! The message said 'when all is lost and at its darkest' not 'whenever you feel like messing around!'"

"I wasn't going to mess around!" Serena barked. "I just wanted to see what happened!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten one!" Martina snapped.

"Hey, calm down, Martina," Lavra said.

"She started it!" Martina hissed, pointing at Serena.

"I did not!" Serena sneered.

"Did to!"

"Stop it!" Mina shouted and everyone looked at Mina. "Martina does have a point, Serena. These things aren't toys, they're gifts. We can't just use them when we feel like it. Besides, it might not even work if we try using them for fun."

Serena grumbled as she picked up her brooch.

"Yes, we should treat them with respect," Aimee added. "We should be proud we got that we received gifts like these, especially now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. We will need all the extra help we can get."

"There's got to be another four of these things somewhere," said Angelica, looking at her Planet Renovation Rod and sliding her finger over the orb of Saturn. "One for each planet."

"Yeah," said Aimee, "we've got the inner planets here and one outer planet. I wonder who got the one for Earth and the other three outer planets."

"But we've asked around already," Serena said, heaving a sigh. "We would know, wouldn't we?"

"Well maybe whoever got them aren't here," Martina muttered.

"Then how can we reach them?" Mina said.

"No idea," said Martina, "but I think once we use these things, we might be able to locate them."

* * *

The next two days were for practice and Martina competed in the Ice Melting contest. The contestants were placed in an enclosure of ice those that melted through the quickest won. Not all the contestants use fire or heat. Neville Longbottom used a spell to make the plants grow rapidly enough to break him through the ice. Neville got an award for the most creative escape and Martina won the most for speed. Following the Ice melting contest was the Biathlon where skiers had to stop and shoot target with a spell. It wasn't easy when the target blew raspberries at the shooters when they missed. There was the bobsled and the luge which was a sport the Durmstrang students excelled at. Finally, after these tough sports was the toughest one of them all: The Broom Race. It was going to be an hour of flying in intense conditions. Mina was more worried about her teammates than herself. 

"Draco, if we don't live though this," she said, hugging him around the middle, "I want you to know that I will always love you!"

"Don't talk like that, Mina," Draco said, "it's just a little broom race."

The fliers came outside meet the cold wind and snow. Draco was wrong. This was more than just a little broom race. It was a _long_ broom race in a blizzard. Each flier had to fly five miles which made the race a total of thirty five miles long. It wasn't just the length that made it tough but the conditions. They had to fly their way through snowballs, stalagmites emerging from the ground, an ice cave and who knew what else. There were mediwizards at a couple spots of the race to give aid to the fliers when they hurt themselves so they could go back to finishing the race.

As it was cold, the fliers all wore insulated robes to keep them warm along with goggles. Instead of wearing their house quidditch robes, the Hogwarts fliers were all black with the Hogwarts shield of colors on the front and their names on the back. The Hogwarts baton was black with four colors at the top indicating the four houses.

For Hogwarts, Jimmy Peakes was the first to start the race. He mounted his broom and elevated a couple of feet waiting for the whistle. When the whistle blew, the three racers took off and the race started. Snowballs pelted at the fliers from all directions and the fliers used their batons as clubs to beat the snowballs out of their bath. The crowd was shouting but noe of the fliers could hear the shouts through the wind. Jimmy was glad he was the first to fly so he could get his time done with. He felt sorry for his captain Harry Potter—Harry had to finish the race and he was going to be frozen by the time he got the baton. Jimmy smashed his way through the blizzard. It was hard to see. He had never played quidditch in a blizzard before and it was only his second year on the team. He couldn't believe Madame McCloud picked him for the Hogwarts team. The two other fliers were ahead of him. Speed wasn't his strong point; it was smacking stuff. Eventually his arm was feeling like lead and it was hard to keep hitting the snowballs around. He was sure that it was about to fall any time soon and then finally, he could see the flag in front of him where the three other fliers were waiting. He could barely make out Leon Bradley of Ravenclaw.

"Peakes, hurry up! Just a little closer!"

The two other fliers had already handed their batons off and they plummeted down to the snow to rest. Grunting, Jimmy smashed Bludgers out of his way and urged his broom forward. He could barely keep his arm up to hand the baton to Bradley.

"Good man," said Bradley as he took the baton and went to do his segment of the race.

"Oh, good," Jimmy moaned, sliding off his broom and hitting the snow. "I don't need to fly anymore."

The snowballs in Bradley's segment were bigger but as Bradley was a more experienced Beater than Jimmy Peakes, he was able to keep them off him. As he continued his portion of the race, the snowballs got bigger and they flew at him faster. He got hit in his left side and wavered a bit, nearly dropping the baton.

"Stupid snowball," he hissed, glancing up to notice the fliers representing Durmstrang and Beaxbatons passing him. As he began to rub his rib, a mediwizard hurried to Bradley, trying to mend his side.

"I'm fine," Bradley told him. "It's just a bruise. I didn't break anything.'

"Just let me have a look," said the mediwizard.

"I told you I'm fine!" Bradley grunted and he waved the baton. "I've got to finish the race!"

Bradley flew off before the mediwizard could examine him. The wind blew harder into his face and he had to take in breaths over his shoulder because it was so hard to breathe against the wind. (Don't you just hate it when you're running against the wind and you have to breathe over your shoulder? just hate it!) Bradley took in a deep breath of air and pushed himself further. He was gaining on the Beaxbatons student and he about caught up with him when the Beaxbatons flier hit a snowball and bits of snow landed in Bradley's eyes, causing him to stop and shake the ice crystals out of his eyes. When he opened them, he could see the two fliers passing the baton to the other two players.

"No!" Bradley shouted, grunting and zooming forward. Bradley smashed the snowballs coming at him and before he handed the baton to Dan Summerby of Hufflepuff, he hit a couple more snowballs.

"What're you doing?" Summerby demanded.

"I hate those stupid things!" Bradley said, "one hit me in the side!"

"Gimme the baton," said Summerby, "we're already behind, forget about the snowballs—I can just dodge them!"

"Fine because I won't be there to hit them for you!" Bradley shouted at Summerby as he flew away. Bradley groaned, clutched his side and plummeted to the ground. "Stupid snowball!"

Sumerby was able to dodge a couple of snowballs. He kept an eye on them as he raced after the two other fliers. It was easier than hanging in one spot looking for speeding small winged ball. All he had to do was fly as quickly as possible without getting hit in the head with a snowball. He caught up with the Beaxbatons flier and handed the baton to Demelza Robbins. Demelza thanked him and took right off. She dodged the snowballs with ease and flew around the stalagmites and other snow obstacles. The flier of Durmstrang was so impressed with her skill that he forgot what he was doing and slammed right into an ice wall. The Beaxbatons flier laughed at him and he too flew into a wall of ice. Demelza glanced back at them, grinned and looked back ahead. Whether Hogwarts had already won due to the two other contestants knocking themselves "out cold" or not, Demelza continued to finish the race. She had to hand the baton to Draco Malfoy and she knew she shouldn't keep him waiting. Her news about the two other players should make him happy. Every so often, Demelza looked behind her to see if the other players had gotten back up but she couldn't tell because of the snow. She kept her eyes forward. She made it to the entrance of the ice cave where Draco was waiting.

"'Bout time, Robbins!" Draco exclaimed and then to himself he added, "I was freezing my ass off!"

Robbins laughed as she flew toward Malfoy. "Relax Malfoy, I think you can take your time. The other players decided to look at the detail of the ice walls..." Robbins thumbed behind her.

"What?" cried Lavra, representing Durmstrang and Andre Corjette of Beaxbatons.

"Really?" Draco said with a grin. "I've got a feeling I'm going to like this race."

"Look out for walls!" Robbins said as she handed the baton to Draco.

Lavra glanced over at Draco and then to Demelza Robbins. "Did Demitri really hit a wall?"

"Yes."

"You think it's serious?"

"I'm not sure," Demelza replied, "but the mediwizards should be working on him right now."

"Look!" Lavra cried. "I see Demitri!"

Demitri, healed from smacking into an icewall, was flying to Lavra with the baton in hand.

"Are you all right?" Lavra called to him.

"Yes," Demitri replied, "a mediwizard healed my face for me. Just go!"

"Oh, right," Lavra said, taking the baton and flying off after Draco. The Beaxbatons flier that had crashed was flying to give the baton over to Andre.

"I'm all right," he cried, "I'm all right!"

He handed the baton over to Andre and Andre took off into the cave. The Beaxbatons flier rubbed his head, looking at Demitri as if his injuries were all Demitri's fault.

As Draco was flying deeper into the cave, the stalactites from the ceiling were getting lower and lower. He had to slow down to prevent from ramming into anything. The cave was huge and dark and it was difficult to find his way around.

"Why couldn't I go first?" Draco wondered out loud. "How am I supposed to get to the next point?"

"Hey, Draco!" called Lavra.

"Lavra?" He heard her voice echoing all around him. "Where are you?" He stopped and looked behind him.

Lavra flew up next to Draco.

"Hey there," she said. "Are you lost?"

"No," Draco muttered, "I'm just trying to figure out which way to go. Looks like you were able to get the baton finally."

"Yeah," Lavra said, " the mediwizards worked on Demitri. Andre should be on his way."

"Really?" Draco asked. "I'd better find Mina. She's probably worried about me."

"Oh, how cute," Lavra teased, "well I guess we'd better find the next check point."

Lavra looked at the arrows on the wall. "This way!" She followed the arrows on the wall.

"Hey, wait up!" Draco shouted as he went after her with Andre bringing the rear. Draco glanced behind him. "Oh great."

Draco, Lavra and Andre weaved thorough stalagmites and stalactites in the ice cave. Water was dripping from the ceiling onto the fliers.

"We should be getting closer," Lavra said to Draco as he caught up to her. "Point six is in the middle of the cave, right?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "but I'm going to get there first, sweetheart!"

Draco sped right past Lavra and she stopped dead in midair. "Sweetheart? Did he just call me _sweetheart?"_

Andre flew up behind Lavra. "Zis is no time to be dilly-dallying!" he cried at Lavra. "It iz dangerous in here!"

However, as Andre was not looking where he was going as he was talking to Lavra and his broom hit the tip of a stalagmite.

"Sacre Bleu!

Andre was hurled over his broom and he slammed into the cave floor, causing Lavra to wake up. "Huh, oh!"

"Do not mind me," Andre said, waving his hand, "I will be all right."

Over at point six, Mina was tapping her broomstick impatiently. "Oh where's Draco? I'm getting worried!"

"Zey should not have us waiting in zis cave," said Melody, the brunette witch from Beaxbatons who was hovering at Mina's left. "It is much too easy to get lost in here."

"At least we're nt in the blizzard," Martina stated. "The caves are actually very nice."

"Draco!" Mina called out. "Where are you?"

Mina paused and called out again. "Draco! Can you hear me? ANSWER ME!"

"Be quiet!" Martina hissed. "You'll cause the stalactites to fall on top of us!"

The three girls looked up at the ceiling and the stalactites gave a little shake.

"Oh, sorry," Mina said sheepishly.

"Mina!" Draco's voice echoed through the cave.

"Draco!"

Draco came from around the corner and Mina's heart leaped for joy. Instead of waiting for him, Mina flew out to greet him.

"Wait!" Martina cried, "you can't do that!"

"Draco, I was waiting for you," Mina said, "I was so worried! Oh, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, really," said Draco, "you don't have to---ack!—worry." He gasped out when Mina hugged his neck and began sobbing.

"Oh Draco!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Mina, take the baton," Draco grimaced, poking her in the ribs with it. "The baton, take the baton!"

Mina however began smothering him with kisses just as Lavra turned the corner. She grinned at the couple and flew out to Martina.

"Mina, Durmstrang is passing the baton!" Draco said, pointing at Lavra and Martina. "Mina, I am all right, just take the baton and get to Potter!"

Once Lavra handed the baton to Martina, she flew off to the exit of the cave where point seven was waiting.

"Oh, right," Mina said, "the race!"

She gave Draco another kiss and took the baton. "I won't let you down, Drakikins."

"Good," Draco said as Mina turned. Draco ran his hand through his hair and another thought came to him. He flew after Mina and called out to her. "And you tell Potter he had better win this or I'll curse his legs together so he'll never fly again!"

A stalactite fell from the ceiling, narrowly missing Draco's shoulder. He gasped and flew out of the way. Andre collided into him.

"Oh just take it!" Andre said, tossing the baton to Melody. Melody lunged forward. The baton hit the ground and slid. She picked it up and went after the two other girls.

"I'm starting to really hate this race," Andre admitted.

"Me too," Draco agreed.

The cave was getting narrower and darker the deeper Mina went. Freezing cold water fell through the cracks and got her wet. She was just grateful there were no monsters in the cave as she flew. Finally after what seemed like hours she saw light at the end where three people were sitting on broomsticks. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it to the last point.

"Good work, Mina!" Harry cried. "You made it!"

Mina smiled and tried to move faster but it was hard. She was freezing cold. Her pace faltered. Martina handed her baton to the last Durmstrang flier and Melody passed Mina on her left.

"Come on, Mina," Harry encouraged, "you're almost there!"

"I—I'm just so cold," Mina stammered, out of breath. She couldn't keep a good grip on the baton with her frozen hand. "Harry…"

"Mina, I've got an idea," Harry said, "do that flip thing!"

"Oh, right," Mina nodded and gritted her teeth. She urged her broomstick forward and as she came within five feet of Harry, she pushed her broomstick and flipped in the air. As Mina came back down the baton entered Harry's' outstretched hand. Their fingertips were touching and their hearts were beating. They could not take their eyes away from each other. They remained there in midair, both holding onto the baton.

"Good job," said Harry.

"Thanks," panted Mina. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"You'll win this, Harry," Mina said, "no problem."

Harry grinned. "You know I will."

Mina grinned back and loosened her grip on the baton. Harry whipped his Firebolt around and zoomed out of the cave after the other two fliers. He had absolutely no trouble catching up with them or passing them for that matter. He weaved through all the ice walls, the tunnels and beat snowballs out of his path. He proved to Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beaxbatons once again that when it came to flying that no one did it better than Harry Potter. When Harry crossed the finish line, all the Hogwarts students stood up and cheered. The rest of the fliers met up to claimed their prizes. Those that were injured were checking out their wounds. The Hogwarts fliers hurried over to congratulate Harry. Bradley shook his hand and Jimmy high fived him. After Demlza hugged Harry Mina threw herself into his arms.

"You were great Harry!" Mina exclaimed, hugging his neck tightly. "You did it! I knew you would!"

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy shouted, stomping through the snow and throwing down his broomstick. Mina stepped away from Harry, afraid that Draco was jealous.

"Draco, I was only--," she began but Draco cut her off. He was looking at Harry with that glare like he always did.

"So, Potter, you really think you're something, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

Draco's sneer slowly curled up to a grin. "Well, I knew you'd be a hell of a Quidditch player when I saw you catch Longbottom's Remembral in our first flying lesson. If I knew you were going to be so good, I wouldn't have done it."

Harry—for some reason—grinned as well. The other players stood puzzled.

"Well, I guess I do have you to thank, Malfoy," Harry said, "whoever would've guessed I'd become the youngest Seeker of the century all because of a little fight in flying lessons?"

Draco laughed and to everyone's shock, hugged Harry Potter. Harry laughed and hugged his rival of seven years in return.

"I don't believe it," Mina said, watching her two favorite guys hug as if they were best friends. "They're hugging—and they don't even have to!"

The two boys were talking about the race and Quidditch. Draco kept congratulating Harry and Harry kept thanking him and then when they realized what they were doing they stopped talking suddenly and backed away. Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh, er, what I meant to say was," he held out his hand, "way to go, Potter."

"Thanks, Malfoy," said Harry, shaking Draco's hand.

Mina squealed and threw her arms around Harry and Draco's heads. "Oh, you two! I'm so glad you settled your differences!"

"Ow!" Harry groaned. "Please, not so hard."

"Mina!" Draco winced. "Just because Potter won and I don't have to use the leg locker curse on him doesn't mean we're best mates now!"

"Yeah!" Harry said and he looked at Draco. "What?"

"Oh forget it," Mina said happily, pulling on both of their necks and causing them to bend over. "We've won! We've won!"

"Mina, let us go!" Draco and Harry said together.

* * *

After the last event and the Winter Wizard Olympics were coming to a close Oleg announced a New Years party. Everyone was invited, even the first years. The party was casual. No one had to wear dress robes. Everyone was free to wear what they want—even pajamas. Instead of a musical guest providing the music like the previous balls there was going to be a wizard DJ named DJ Spinner (I know, kind of a dumb name for a DJ but I named him that because of spinning turntables). 

Lavra and Martina were talking about the Winter Wizard Olympics as they were getting dressed. Because both girls came from rich families they didn't own anything really casual. Lavra wore a black sparkly sleeveless gown with a rose on it. (that same dress she wore in Sailor S—when they were fighting the Amazon trio. I really like that dress so I decided to have her wear it.)

"This whole thing went great, didn't it?" Lavra asked Martina as Lavra put on a gold choker. "Durmstrang came in second place. We made new friends and we got these new powerful gifts!" Lavra patted her Planet Renovation Rod.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Martina said, reaching for the zipper of her red gown. "Oh—I can't reach—can you?"

"Sure," Lavra stepped behind Martina and zipped her up.

"You know, the way things have been going so well lately," Martina said, "it's just seems too good to be true."

"Yeah," Lavra said, "I guess can see how you mean. I wonder if I'm going to wake up and find out if all of this was a big dream."

"That's not what I meant," Martina said, reaching for a brush.

"Then what was it?" Lavra inquired.

Martina turned to Lavra. "The Winter Wizard Olympics went great. We're playing these games as if everything's all right but they're not. The most dangerous dark wizard of the century is back and it's like we've forgotten that. I have a feeling something is going to ruin the Olympics."

"Like what?" Lavra asked. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't going to come here. He doesn't know about the Olympics."

"We don't know that," Martina told her, "these are dangerous times. What if something happens at the ball or when we're asleep?"

"Then we'll have an opportunity to use our stick things," Lavra said, "you always think something is going to go wrong."

"Not always," Martina stated, "but when I do sense something I'm usually right."

"You're probably just worried that Constantine is going to try to kiss you when it becomes midnight," Lavra said, "stop worrying so much. You and your divination stuff. Ever since you started taking it…"

"Hey, I'm the best seer in the school!" Martina exclaimed. "I'm telling you, something really bad is going to happen tonight and I think it has something to do with You-Know-Who."

"Martina, calm down," Lavra said, "if something does happen we'll handle it okay? Nobody's going to die. Now let's just go downstairs and have a good time."

"It's hard to have a hard time knowing that You-Know-Who is out there," said Martina.

"He's after Harry Potter not you," said Lavra, "and if you want my opinion, I'd say he's doing a lot better with all this dark stuff than you are."

Lavra pulled on her hand. "Now quit worrying so much. Everything is going to be fine. Let's go already. I'm starving!"

"I surely hope so," Martina muttered as they went downstairs for the feast.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry this chapter is short! I was shooting for above nine pages today but I wasn't sure whether to put the broom race and the party in the same chapter or not. So I thought I'd make the next chapter on the New Years Party.


	22. The Univited Guest

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or any of these songs you will see (even though some are spoofs)._

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 21**

**The Uninvited Guest**

The party was going great. The DJ, Musical Magic Max, was dressed up in long heavy jeans with a t-shirt and a cap turned to the side. He kept twisting records on the turntables, saying funny things in the microphone, his most common phrase being, "get up and dance, even if you have to charm your feet."

Not many people were dressed fit to kill like Lavra and Martina. Many, like Serena were in jeans and some of the underclassmen where in pajamas. Serena was dressed a bit like the DJ. She wore jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt with pink sleeves and when she saw the DJ's hat, she transfigured her pointed hat into a baseball cap turned backward. Mina wore a mini skirt with leggings and a red shirt and as wealthy as Draco was, he too was dressed slightly casual in black slacks and a green shirt.

Musical Max played all kinds of music to get people dancing: hip hop, rap, rock, reggae and being the most styles he used. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and the lights on Max's DJ stand flickered different shapes that rotated around the room.

"_Keep spending most of our lives living in a wizard's paradise."_

"_We're the Renegades of ZAP! We're the Renegades of ZAP!"_

Besides dancing, there were other activities: karaoke, chess matches, and video games than ran on magic. Everyone was amazed at the mixing of muggle and wizard items. Martina and Mina favored singing karaka instead of dancing. Mina was having so much fun singing along with Martina that she didn't even seem to notice that Lavra and Draco were dancing together all the time. Serena made a habit of forming trains and everyone came up behind her and followed her around.

"Didn't you hear Musical Max?" she called at some wallflowers, "get up and dance even if you have to charm your feet!"

Sometimes the trains Serena formed where the only ways to get people to dance. Everyone was having a blast, dancing, talking, singing karaoke and playing games. Darien was sitting in a corner with a couple of teachers and he became friends with Andrew Makir, the Durmstrang Defense Against the Dark Arts and they talked about their subject. Andrew had been teaching at Durmstrang for the past three years and he gave Darien some teaching advice.

"The trouble is," said Darien, "there are four different houses in Hogwarts and I have to change the lessons for each of them."

"I see," said Andrew, "well, it seems that the Ravenclaws seem to know the most, don't they?"

"Yeah," said Darien, "I really don't like that class."

"Then give them the most homework," Andrew chuckled. "And Slytherin the least."

"I can't play favorites just because I went to Slytherin too!" Darien exclaimed. "Besides, my house is the one that _likes _the Dark Arts. I've got to teach them so they understand how dangerous it is."

"That's true," Andrew agreed, "some of my first students were liked that. They were used to learning about the Dark Arts, not defending themselves to them. For my first lesson, I had them write what they liked about learning about the dark arts and why they feel so drawn to it. Maybe that's something you'd like to try with the Slytherins."

"Good idea," said Darien, "I might try something like that."

"You have any good students?"

"Yeah, a few," said Darien, glancing over at Serena.

It was nearing midnight thought it seemed like the evening was still young. At eleven thirty, DJ Max picked up his megaphone and spoke through it in his DJ voice.

"Hey everybody, are you having a good time?"

"YEAH!" all the dancers shouted.

"Nooo," mumbled the wallflowers

"Some of you are still not dancing," DJ Max said. "But I have something that will solve that. It's time for a SNOWBALL DANCE!"

"Yay!" Serena cried. "A snowball dance! Er, what's a snowball dance?"

"I've never heard of one," Mina commented.

"I just hope we don't have to throw snowballs while we dance," Martina said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Lavra chuckled. "I doubt it's anything like that."

"Here are the rules," said Musical Max, "this couple will start dancing…"

He motioned to the two unlikely people to dance: Luna and Neville.

"Why did you choose us?" Luna asked.

"Because you two weren't dancing," said Musical Max, "I wanted to pick two wallflowers instead of two dancing demons. It would've been more fun."

Neville frowned and rubbed his head. "You should've picked someone else…"

"You only have to dance for ten seconds," Musical Max said.

"Oh good," sighed Neville.

"And then you'll dance with someone else for ten seconds," Musical Max said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Luna inquired as Neville gasped.

"You two will start the Snowball Dance," Musical Max explained, "and when I say 'snowball' two will ask someone else to dance. Every time I say 'snowball' those that have danced, are to get a new partner. Get it?"

"Seems simple enough," said Luna.

"Okay everybody," said Musical Max, "get up, move in, that's it."

To make it easier for Luna and Neville to choose somebody to dance, all the girls stood on one half of the room and all the boys on the other, closer to the dance floor.

"In the short time you're dancing with your partner," said Musical Max, "get to know them. Beaxbatons and Hogwarts will be leaving tomorrow so I suggest you pick people you don't know to dance with. You can dance with your girlfriend or boyfriend anytime."

At this, Lavra and Draco smiled at each other. Mina scanned the room and with all the cute boys that would love to dance with her, there was only one boy she wanted to dance with: Harry Potter.

Luna and Neville stood across from each other, Neville took Luna's hand in his and gulped as he put he took her waist. Luna placed her hand on Neville's shoulder, the music sprang up and the couple took a few awkward turns.

"Aww, they look so _cute_ together!" Serena said.

Luna glared at her cousin and looked down at her feet, blushing.

Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine

"SNOWBALL!" cried DJ Max.

Luna and Neville separated to find new partners. They ignored DJ Max's suggeston of picking someone they didn't know and picked someone they knew. Luna chose to dance with Harry and Neville picked Ginny.

"I know he said for us to pick someone we don't know," Luna said to Harry, "but I'd rather dance with my friends."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you asked me then."

And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

"SNOWBALL!"

The four Hogwarts students went to get new partners. Again, Luna and Neville chose people they already knew. Ginny picked a Durmstrang student that flew in the relay race and Harry picked Serena. Mina frowned.

"Why didn't he dance with me?" she wondered out loud.

"Aren't you dating his rival?" Lavra asked.

"Well, yes," Mina admitted softly.

Serena was also surprised that Harry asked her to dance and not Mina. "Harry, you know Mina's head over heels with you." She said, glancing at her fretting cousin. "Why didn't you ask her to dance?"

"I'll ask her next," Harry said smiling, "but just as DJ Max said, we should get to know people from other schools and since you're so friendly, I'm sure you'll get everyone up here."

Serena stared back at Harry in surprise and then laughed. "Me? You think I'll get everyone to dance?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I think out of everyone in Hogwarts, you'd be the best at asking those to dance that others wouldn't."

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Really," said Harry, nodding again.

Serena smiled bleakly and before she could comment, DJ Max bellowed:

"SNOWBALL!"

Harry let go of Serena and went to ask Mina to dance. He really didn't have to ask her. Once their eyes met and Harry was within five feet of her, Mina ran out to him and took his hand.

Serena turned to where the boys were standing on one half of the room. She looked the boys over and spotted one lone Beaxbatons boy standing to the corner. Serena laughed, ran to the boy and grabbed his hand.

"Hi, I'm Serena! Let's dance!"

Serena pulled the boy to the dance floor. "So what's your name?"

"Grégoire," he whispered, blushing.

I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done

"Grégoire? Grégoire Paix?"

"Yes," said Grégoire.

"You're Harry Potter's pen friend, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," he replied.

"He told me about you! Aren't you the best student at Beaxbatons?"

"I don't know about _best…" _Gregorie's eyes darted over to Aimee. "Aimee Arroser is much better than me."

"Oh yeah!" said Serena. "She's my pen friend. She helped me with my homework!"

"Yeah, she's a good friend," Grégoire said softly. "the best…"

"Huh?" Serena mumbled. "Wait…you've got a crush on _Aimee!"_

"What?" Grégoire gasped. "That's not true—we're just friends."

"SNOWBALL!"

You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

"Um, thanks for the dance," Grégoire murmured, stepping away from Serena.

"Sure," said Serena and she turned find a new partner. "Okay…who's next?"

Serena picked another shy boy to dance with and she couldn't help grinning when she saw Grégoire pick Aimee.

'No crush, huh?' Serena thought.  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

Mina regretfully walked away from Harry and went to pick her next favorite guy in the world: Draco Malfoy. He was, after all, her boyfriend and she didn't really care what DJ Max said about meeting other people. She didn't plan on keeping touch with them—if anybody—it would be her new best friends: Aimee, Lavra, Martina and Angelica. Mina was surprised that Draco didn't care that she had danced with Harry Potter. When Draco had seen her dancing with Harry Potter at the Masquerade Ball back at Hogwarts, he nearly threw a fit.

"Besides, he asked you," said Draco, with a shrug. "It's not like you asked _him. _I just hope you won't feel jealous when I ask other girls to dance."

"Oh, of course not!" Mina said, waving her hand. "Those are the rules, right? Just don't dance with anyone prettier than me, okay?"

Draco laughed. "Well, Mina, you've got nothing to worry about. You're the most beautiful girl here."

"Oh, Draco," Mina grinned, "you say the sweetest things!"  
You walk past me  
I can feel your pain   
Time changes everything

"SNOWBALL!"

"See you at midnight, Mina," Draco said with a wink and he went to ask Lita to dance. Mina looked over the boys waiting to pick. Out of all the boys she could've picked, she picked an old boyfriend, Theodore Nott.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Theodore asked as she pulled him onto the dance floor. He glanced back at Draco.

Mina laughed. "Oh Teddykins, if Draco can keep his cool when I'm dancing with Harry Potter then I'm sure he won't have a problem with me dancing with you."

"Yeah, you're right," said Theodore.

"You're just as graceful on the dance floor as you are on the ice, Lavra," said Draco as he twirled Lavra around.

Lavra chuckled. "Yes, well, I guess they're about the same. I dance when I can't ice skate."

"You dance, you skate and you can tell everything there is to know about wands…is there anything you _can't _do?" Draco inquired.

"Hmm, let's see," said Lavra, "I'm not a great transfiguration student. It's a bit too complicated."

"Me neither," said Draco.

One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

Pretty soon, students were no longer standing and waiting to be asked to dance. As more people came onto the dance floor, DJ Max took more time in between "Snowballs!" Serena asked all the shy and bored looking boys she could find. Already having enough boys in her life to worry about, Mina danced with all her old boyfriends and took the time to talk about all the bad and good times they had. Like Serena, Lavra asked people she didn't know. Ami tried to ask people she didn't know but she was just too shy, so she only asked people from Beaxbatons. Martina asked a few people she didn't know, but mostly Durmstrang students she knew we're still interested in Karkaroff's old teachings. Though Professor Oleg had expelled those that complained about the criteria, there were still a few others that truly hated the fact they no onger studied the Dark Arts but kept it to themselves.

"I hear you complain about Professor Makir's lessons," she said to her fifth partner. "Don't expect Karkaroff to come back. He abandoned us."

Her partner grinned. "You're just biased. Your goody-goody granddad comes and takes over but Karkaroff will be back. It's just a matter of time."

"He does and then it's back to Azkaban for him," Martina muttered.

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong

"SNOWBALL!" shouted DJ Max. "This is the last turn."

The dancers stopped and went to pick their final partner. After waving goodbye to her eighth partner Serena looked for someone else to dance with. She couldn't find any loners standing by the wall—except for the teachers. In fact, she hadn't noticed any teachers dance all night.

And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

"Hmm," Serena said, tapping her lip with her index finger. "DJ Max said nothing about not asking the teachers—and they ought to have fun too."

Serena approached Darien and smiled.

"Hi Professor Shields," she said, "How about a dance?"

"Dance?" Darien mumbled. "Serena, maybe you should ask…"

Serena grabbed his wrist. "Oh come on Professor, it's a party!"

"Go on, Darien," said Andrew, slumping him on the back.

"All right," Darien said and Serena pulled him onto the floor. Seeing that Serena asked a teacher, Lavra went and asked Andrew to dance.  
Darien was surprised with Serena's attitude for the whole of the Winter Wizard Olympics. In Hogwarts she was bitter but now she was happy and cheerful and carefree. He knew that he wasn't her favorite teacher, especially after all the detention he had given her. But why did she ask him to dance, out of all the people she could've asked? Why him?

"Serena," said Darien, "why'd you ask me to dance when you could've asked someone you don't know?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone I asked _were _people I didn't know. I guess I just wanted to dance someone I did know. Besides, I didn't see you dance all night. Just because you're a teacher doesn't mean you're not allowed to have any fun."

Darien smiled. "Well, thank you, Serena."

"Oh, and I want to thank you for teaching me how to skate," Serena said.

"My pleasure," said Darien, "I'm glad you got first prize. I'm very proud of you."

Serena blushed slightly. "Aww, thanks, Professor!"

"You've been in a good mood lately," said Darien.

"Yes, I have," Serena admitted, "I guess it's because I've made new friends. Martina and Lavra and Angelica…I feel like we've known each other for ages."

"Really?"

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" Serena asked. She sighed. "I'm going to be really sad when we leave."

"I'm sure you'll see them again soon," Darien told her.

"Yes, I hope so," said Serena. "Hey, what are we going to do in class when we get back?"

"Class?" Darien inquired.

"Well, certainly you've been planning lessons when we get back," Serena said.

"Er, I might give an essay or something," said Darien.

"Well, Professor, can I make a suggestion?" Serena inquired.

"Sure."

"Can we have a field trip?" she asked. "I would really love a field trip before I finish school. My Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from Salem took us on field trips all the time."

"Hmm, I'll definitely give it a try," said Darien, "once the weather warms up."

"Great," Serena said, beaming. "Thanks, Professor Shields. I can't wait!"

And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

The song ended and they split apart. "Happy New Year, Professor."

"Happy New Year, Serena."

After the snowball dance, people were more willing to dance. There were less wallflowers standing around and some of the boys Serena had asked for the snowball dance came to dance with her again. A minute before midnight, DJ Max turned the music down and told everyone to stop dancing. Boyfriends and girlfriends stood next to each other, holding hands, waiting to kiss each other when it hit midnight. Serena was standing near Harry and Ron.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, Drakikins!" Mina whispered to her boyfriend and she kissed his lips.

Constantine dipped Martina into a long kiss. Her arms were flailing around, trying to catch her breath and she was kicking her legs. Harry put his hand on Serena's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Happy New Year, Serena," he said.

"You too, Harry," Serena said, blushing a little.

Ron pecked a kiss on Serena's cheek as well. As everyone was giving kisses and hugs and singing Auld Lang Syne, all the lights went out suddenly.

"Huh, what the?"

"Is this part of the party?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, whose the wise guy that made the 'light out' spell?" DJ Max demanded.

"Do you think this counts as 'when all is at its darkest?'" Serena asked her cousin.

"Maybe," Mina whispered, "but I don't think now is a good time to use them…"

A few people screamed and panicked.

"I'm scared!"

"Enough!" shouted a voice and the owner of the voice lit his wand. It was Darien. His face flashed in the light of his wand. It looked determined and calm. "Everyone, stay calm and don't leave this room. I'm going to have a look around."

"What does your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor think he's doing?" Martina demanded Serena.

"He's not just a teacher," said Serena proudly, "he's an _Auror."_

"Wow," murmured Lavra.

"I'll go with you," Andrew volunteered and he followed Darien outside. Everyone else lit their wands.

"I wonder how all the lights went out," said Hermione.

"Well we know it can't be an electricity outage since the wizarding world doesn't use electricity," stated Harry.

"Shh!" Serena hissed, putting a finger next to her lips. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Ron.

Everyone remained quiet and put a hand to their ear.

"It sounds like someone singing," said Aimee.

"Singing?"

"We twa hae sported i' the burn,  
From morning sun till dine,  
But seas between us braid hae roared  
Sin' auld lang syne."

Somebody was walking around the castle singing Auld Lang Syne in a rather creepy voice. Serena turned to Lavra.

"Hey, do you have poltergeists here?" She inquired. "Maybe they're playing a trick."

"Just one," said Lavra, "but she's never done this before."

"And the person singing isn't a girl," commented Martina. "It's a man…and his voice sounds familiar."

As Andrew and Darien prowled the halls, they heard the mysterious singing voice as well. Andrew stopped and looked behind him.

"Sin' auld lang syne, my dear,  
Sin' auld lang syne.  
But seas between us braid hae roared  
Sin' auld lang syne."

"Wait a minute," Andrew said softly. "I _know _that voice."

"You do?" Darien asked.

"It sounds a lot like," Andrew said, concentrating and then he gasped. "Oh no, it can't be him!"

"Who?"

"Come on!" Andrew urged and he ran back toward the grand hall.

Darien ran after Andrew. "Who is it?"

"It's Karkaroff!" Andrew cried.

"Karkaroff? I thought he left."

"He did," said Andrew, "but it sounds like he's come back!"

The Durmstrang students also recognized the voice of their former headmaster. They couldn't believe it when Karkaroff entered the grand hall in tattered robes, his goatee and hair longer than it had been three years ago.

"Karkaroff!" gasped Martina.

"He's back," said Lavra, "I can't believe it!"

"Professor Karkaroff, you're back!" exclaimed one of his favored students.

Karkaroff did not acknowledge his students shouts. He remained singing as he walked into the hall. Everyone stood frozen, staring at Karkaroff in shock.

"He's lost his mind," said Serena.

"He's already lost his mind," said Lavra. "Trust me…"

"And ther's a hand, my trusty friend,  
And gie's a hand o' thine;  
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne.  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne."

Karkaroff finished the last line with a grin and he stopped in front of Oleg. "Well, Oleg, I see you've made a mess of my school."

"It's not your school anymore," Oleg said coolly.

"I intended on coming back eventually," said Karkaroff. "You can step down now."

"No," said Oleg, "you see, Karkaroff, unlike you, I actually care for Durmstrang and its students."

"Oh, I did care," said Karkaroff bitterly. "Why do you think I kept its whereabouts a secret? I did not want anyone to find it. Now I hear that you've allowed Mudbloods to enter my all pureblood school and you've brought outsiders in as well?"

"Outsiders?" Oleg chuckled. "Just students from other schools, Karkaroff. We were having a little competition."

"Well it's over," Karkaroff said, "I'm ready to take over Durmstrang now."

"No."

"Then I'll make you!" Karkaroff reached for his wand.

"Grandfather!" Martina shouted. "No!"

Constantine grabbed Martina's arm before she moved. "Let me go, Constantine!"

"No, you'll get hurt!" said Constantine.

"Grandfather!" Martina sobbed. "Grandfather!"

Karkaroff pointed his wand at Oleg, opened his mouth to utter the Killing Curse and the unbelievable happened. Angelica, as if in a trance, stepped in between Karkaroff and Oleg and raised her wand at Karkaroff.

"This is for my father," said Angelica. "_Stupefy!"_

Stunning Spells were usually red jets of light but Angelica's stunning spell was a great red violet, nearly purple blast of light that did more than caused Karkaroff to fall down unconscious, but it ripped up the floor and sent him flying to the far side of the room and out of the exit, just as Andrew and Darien came in. Andrew and Darien had to jump to the side to prevent from being flattened by Durmstrang's former headmaster.

"Wow," murmured Martina, "I've never seen a Stunning Spell like _that _before."

"I told you she had a strong wand reaction," Lavra said in amazement. "I bet Karkaroff knows now that Muggleborns aren't worthless."

"Are you all right, Professor Oleg?" Angelica inquired her headmaster.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Oleg, "Andrew, will you and Darien kindly escort Karkaroff to the ministry of magic?"

"Of course, Headmaster," said Andrew. He and Darien took hold of Karkaroff and dragged him out of the school.

Oleg cleared his throat. "Now then, I believe it is all time that we turn in for the night."

"How can anyone sleep after something like this?" Serena cried.

"To bed, to bed," Oleg said again. "Happy New Year."

Groaning and muttering, the students piled out of the grand hall. However those that were Karkaroff's admirers, left the school, never to return.

"Well, Martina, you were right," said Lavra as they got to their dormitories and began changing into their pajamas. "Something _did _go wrong tonight."

"Karkaroff almost killed him," Martina whispered. "If Angelica hadn't…."

"Hey, I think your grandfather would've been ready," said Lavra. "Well, at least we know that Karkaroff will go back to Azkaban for good this time. He'll never get out; no matter how many Death Eater names he gives the ministry."

"Can you imagine if Karkaroff was still in You-Know-Who's ranks?" said Martina. "And he was still teaching us?"

"Then I'd transfer to Hogwarts," Lavra said. "I wouldn't stay at a school where a Death Eater is."

"But I hear that one of the teachers there is a Death Eater," said Martina.

"Well, it can't be as bad as having a Death Eater as a headmaster," said Lavra. "Anyway, I'm relieved that Karkaroff is gone. I was feeling kind of nervous knowing he was out somewhere hiding. I had a feeling he'd try and reclaim Durmstrang."

"I know," said Martina, "I did too but I just hope he'd never try. It was scary seeing him again—he really let himself go, didn't' he?"

"Yeah, I wonder where he was staying all this time," said Lavra. "Well, it doesn't matter. We know for sure where he'll be going."

* * *

Nobody slept much as they were still excited about Karkaroff's appearance. Beaxbatons and Hogwarts were preparing to leave. Serena made promises to keep in touch with her pen pals and even some of the boys she met at the New Years Party. Andrew and Darien had not returned to Durmstrang as they were still at the ministry and would return to their schools after explaining what had happened. 

Mina climbed onto the Slytherin bus and waved out of a window to Lavra and her new friends. "Keep in touch!"

"I will," said Lavra, "bye!"

"You think we'll see them again, Draco?" Mina asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Draco said, waving goodbye to Lavra. "After school is over, we can all get together. We'll be free to do whatever we want. We can even go into business together if we want."

"Yeah," Mina said, "that will be cool!"

Draco smiled. "Yeah, it would."

"Well, was it all you hoped it would be?" Mina asked.

"What was?"

"Seeing Durmstrang?"

Draco glanced over at Lavra's retreating figure. "All that and more…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. The Bigger They Are

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP.

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 22**

**The Bigger They Are**

Durmstrang became quiet again when Hogwarts and Beaxbatons left. Lavra and Martina found Angelica sitting on the steps outside the castle as she observed the staff taking down the paddock for the Beaxbatons horses and the rest of the games. It only took a matter of minutes yet Angelica remained outside, staring out to nothing.

"Hi Angelica," said Martina, "I want to thank you for saving my grandfather the other day."

"It was nothing," Angelica whispered.

"Nothing?" Lavra chuckled. "You're a muggleborn first year that knocked out a Death Eater cold! You saved the headmaster's life. Don't be so modest. What you did was amazing!"

"Well, I didn't know that the stunning spell would be so strong," Angelica admitted.

"You mentioned your father before you stunned Karkaroff," Martina said, "did he…?"

"Yes," Angelica said, "Karkaroff killed him."

Angelica took her eyes from the white snow and looked at the two girls. "My father was a muggle scientist. Sometimes I helped him with his experiments. When I was six years old, I was with him and a few members of his team searching for chemicals for some sort of formula my father was trying to make. Then we saw something appear in the sky. It was a giant green snake and a skull."

"The dark mark!" Martina gasped.

"Yes, I know that now," Angelica said, "but we had no idea what the Dark Mark meant. My father thought they were fireworks of some kind so we went to investigate. We found Karkaroff after he killed some people and because we were muggles and found what he did, he tried to kill us."

"I'm so sorry," said Martina.

"He killed my father first," said Angelica, "my father didn't do anything to him. My father only asked him if he was the one who put the mark in the air. Asked if they were fireworks….then Karkaroff just killed him. It frightened the rest of the scientists, he was going to kill them too and I don't know…something happened. I think that is when my magical powers started to surface."

"You know what you did?"

"I made him trip somehow," said Angelica, "but there was nothing for him to trip on."

"Tripping Jinx," Lavra murmured.

"I never forgot Karkaroff's face," Angelica whispered.

Martina put her hand on Angelica's shoulder. "Don't worry. Karkaroff is in Azkaban for good. He's never going to bother anyone again."

"That's right," Lavra said.

Angelica smiled feebly. "Yes, thank you."

"Hey, have you ever been to the oak tree on the grounds?" Lavra asked.

"No," Angelica smiled.

"I used to go there all the time," Lavra said, "there are so many things on the grounds you've just got to see."

"It's so cold out," Martina said, "maybe another time. Besides, I'm getting a bad feeling. I think we should stay inside."

"Not that again," Lavra muttered, "come on, let's go for a walk."

"A walk sounds nice," Angelica said, "I always wanted to have a look around but I was afraid of getting lost."

"You won't get lost with us," Lavra said with a smile. Though Martina disagreed about the walk, she tagged along. Lavra showed Angelica the oak tree she liked to sit under and all her favorite spots. They passed frozen ponds and walked up onto a hill where you could see forever.

"And in the spring time," Lavra said, "you can visit the pond. I used to fish in it."

"We should be heading back,' Martina stated, "it's almost sundown."

"Yeah, all right," Lavra muttered, "let's go. Well, I guess you were wrong this time, Martina. Nothing happened."

"I still had a bad feeling," Martina said, "it felt big."

They started down the hill and Lavra went on saying how paranoid Martina was. Angelica followed after them and then she saw that the trees were falling down. Lavra and Martina were too busy arguing to notice it.

"Hey, look at the trees," Angelica said, stepping up in front of them and pointing. "They're falling down."

"That's not normal," Lavra said thoughtfully. "Something's breaking them…something big."

"And it's coming this way," Martina moaned, "I knew something was going to happen!"

"Relax," Lavra hushed, "it's probably just some jarveys building a dam or something."

"Jarveys are ferrets," Martina said, "not beavers and they wouldn't be building dams!"

More trees fell down. The ground moved. Something definitely huge was coming towards them.

"It can't be the Beaxbatons horses," Lavra said, "they took off hours ago."  
The trees on the edge of the forest broke in half as a twenty foot giant exited the forest. When it spotted the girls, it went after them.

"I hate it when you're right, Martina!" Lavra shouted.

"Quick, we've got to get out of here!" Martina exclaimed.

But with the giant stomping toward them and causing the ground to move, the girls fell down every time they took a step. Gritting her teeth, Lavra stood to her feet with her wand raised.

"Lavra, no!" Martina warned.

Lavra paid no heed. She pointed her wand right at the giant's eyes and shouted, "_Conjunctiva!"_

The giant slapped his hand over his eyes and roared with pain.

"You shouldn't have done that," Martina said, "you made it angry—giants don't like magic used against them."

"I know but what would you suggest?" Lavra demanded. "Throwing my shoe at it?"

"We've got to go before the spell wears off!" Angelica cried.

"Right!"

The girls started running back to the castle though it was difficult to run through the snow. They were hours away. They wouldn't make it back in time.

"We should've taken…our broomsticks!" Lavra gasped.

Angelica glanced behind her. The shouts of the giant caused its comrades to come looking for him. Now there were roughly thirty giants standing near the wounded giant and more coming out of the forest.

"Um…girls… it looks like we've got a _giant _problem!"

Lavra and Martina turned back around and screamed. The giant army stormed to the girls. The Conjunctivas Curse was not enough for all of them. Even if they wounded a few, it would only anger the giants.

"What do we do?" Angelica wondered out loud.

"I think it's too late to give presents to the Gurg!" Lavra said in a panicked voice.

"W_here charms and spells fail, scout power will prevail,_" Martina whispered, remembering the message with her mysterious Christmas present. She pulled out her Mars Renovation Rod. "Got these with you? Use them!"

Lavra and Angelica took out their Renovation Rods and raised them up high. As they did so, they felt as if they had done this many times before.

"MARS PLANET POWER!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

Martina was in the middle of a battlefield with fires still ablaze. She was engulfed in an inferno yet the fire did not burn her skin. It felt rejuvenating. When the fire licked down her body, she stood as Eternal Sailor Mars. In place of her red high heels were white knee high boots with red lines on the top. She had no tiara but the planetary symbol of Mars glowed brightly on her forehead. A pair of red and gold wings, the wings of a phoenix, appeared on the war soldier's back. The battlefield disappeared and was replaced with the planet mars.

Lavra stood in a forest with a great thunderstorm. Lightning struck her repeatedly but she did not fall down. Leaves surrounded her and covered her whole body as lightning swirle around her. The leaves blew away to reveal Eternal Sailor Jupiter with the green wings of a Romanian Longhorn dragon. The planet Jupiter appeared behind her.

Angelica stood in a demolished city and waves of darkness swirled around her. Seconds later, a white gloved hand emerged from the darkness and waved the darkness away. The small first year now stood Eternal Sailor Saturn, glaive in hand and having the wings of a threstral. The planet Saturn took the place of the demolished city.

After transforming into sailor scouts, the three Durmstrang students felt as if a key inside their minds had been turned in and the door to their past had been opened. Their minds were flooded with memories and then they knew who they were. They had not always been witches—but a long time ago—they were sailor soldiers.

The giants paused from attacking, staring in shock at the three sailor suited soldiers. They had never seen such creatures.

"So, you guys don't like magic, huh?" Eternal Sailor Jupiter asked, her hands crackling with electricity. "Then let's see how you like scout power! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Jupiter tossed a Frisbee of lightning at the closest giant. It grunted and backed up. Eternal Sailor Mars took her turn. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

She shot the same giant with her fiery arrow right in the stomach and he doubled over. The other giants became angry and encircled the sailor scouts.

"You know what they say," said Eternal Sailor Saturn, "the bigger they are…the harder they fall!"

"Let's bring 'em down!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter shouted, flexing her wings and taking off into the air.

Sailor Jupiter raised her hand and summoned the object of her newfound power: a staff with a stylized tin lightning bolt on the top and on the bottom a stylized symbol of Jupiter. Jupiter pulled on her staff and the bottom half of her staff moved up to reveal a chain.

(AN: for those of you who are familiar with Ronin Warriors, Sailor Jupiter's new weapon is a kusari-gama, the same weapon Anubis uses. Only difference is that Jupiter's kusari-gama mechanically changes into a staff, oh and the lightning bolt and styalized Jupiter symbol.)

Jupiter started swinging the lightning bolt of her kusari-gama around her head. The faster she swung it, the darker and thicker the clouds became. "JUPITER THUNDER STORM!"

A hundred bolts of lightning came from the sky and struck the giants down, creating an avalanche. Jupiter gasped. "Oh no!"

Sailor Saturn took air but Sailor Mars stayed on the ground.

"Mars, move!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter hollered.

"I can take it, trust me!" Sailor Mars shot back, her whole body glowing red. The snow covered Eternal Sailor Mars up. A moment later, jets of fire burst through the snow and melted away. Sailor Mars had a shield on her left arm with a red flame on it. In her right hand she held a spear. (AN: The reason why I chose a spear and shield for Mars is because the symbol of Mars is supposed to be made up of the shield and spear of the God of War, Mars. The arrow is the spear and the circle is the shield.)

"Sailor Mars!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"It's going to take more than an avalanche to get me down!" Eternal Sailor Mars cried, walking toward the giants. With each step she took, the snow melted away. "Now let's heat things up!"

"MARS FIRE WALL!" Sailor Mars pointed her spear at the ground and drew a line. A ten foot wall of fire flared up, burning nearby giants into a crisp. The other giants backed away from the fire in fear.

"Saturn, your turn!" Sailor Mars cried. "Finish them off!"

"Very well," said Sailor Saturn, swinging her glaive. "SATURN DEATH TOLL!"

Violet blasts of light came down and consumed each giant, killing them in an instant. When the light disappeared, so did the giants.

"They're gone," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Just as well," said Mars, "they should know nobody gets into Durmstrang without consulting the headmaster first!"

"Speaking of Durmstrang," said Saturn, "we should be heading back now. Everyone would be wondering where we were."

"Right."

The three sailor soldiers flew back to their school changed back to the three witches they were before. Immediately, they embraced each other in a group hug.

"We're back!" cried Lavra. "Rei!"

"Makoto!" Martina said. "Hotaru!"

They remembered their old names, their old lives, everything as if it was yesterday.

"This is incredible," said Angelica, "how is it that we are still alive? How did we get here? The last thing I remember, we were battling Galaxia."

"Yeah," said Martina with a nod. "We all died, didn't we?"

"Sailor Moon must've defeated her and somehow," Lavra guessed, "we were all sent here."

"But why?" Angelica wondered.

"Not sure," Martina said, "but I have a feeling it was Queen Serenity."

"How?" Lavra asked. "Queen Serenity died when she sent us to Earth after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed."

"She did it once," said Martina, "who's to say she can't do it again. Even if she's only a spirit, she still had a lot of power. She took us to the moon when were fighting Malachite."

"That's true," said Lavra.

"What about Serena and the others?" Angelica asked. "Should we tell them about this?"

Martina shook her head. "Hogwarts and Beaxbatons may just be returning to their schools now. We don't know if they've transformed or not. We can't tell them everything. It would confuse them."

"Well, I'm sure they'd like to know that our transformation rods at least work," Lavra said, "so they don't have to be afraid to use them."

"Yes," Martina said with a smile, "we know for sure now that there are no curses on them. I'll send Serena and Ami a letter. I'm sure Serena will tell Mina the news."

"Who do you think sent us our Renovation Rods?" Angelica asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Luna," said Martina, "she gave us our very first transformation sticks when she learned we were sailor scouts."

"Yes, that makes sense," Lavra said with a nod, "and she and Artemis are trying to find us."

"I wonder when we meet everyone again," said Angelica, "I really miss them."

Lavra dropped her hand on Angelica's shoulder. "Hey, we will see each other when the time comes."

"That's right," Martina stated, "we'll be brought back together soon."

Angelica smiled and nodded.

"All right," said Martina, "let's get inside before grandfather sends a search party for us."

* * *

Though Serena had not transformed yet and had her mind flooded with lost memories, she was already missing her new friends. As soon as the busses got to Hogwarts, reality hit Serena and she felt miserable. When would she see her friends again? 

When classes resumed, Serena did not feel like working. The workload seemed to have doubled. Snape was not only teaching potions, but he was also teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons until Darien returned to Hogwarts. Darien was still at the ministry handling the issue with Karkaroff. Serena couldn't believe it, but she was missing Darien. He was a much better teacher. He didn't yell and the other students and make them feel insignificant like Snape did. One class with Snape was more than enough.

Darien didn't mind being away from Hogwarts for awhile. It was refreshing to do his duty as an Auror instead of teaching a boring class. For those few days while he was helping the Ministry, he was not Professor Shields. He was Darien Shields, Auror. He couldn't wait until he could do more Auror duties. Darien returned to Hogwarts about a week after the Winter Wizard Olympics finished.

"I wonder when Professor Shields is coming back," sighed Parvarti at breakfast.

"Yeah, Snape is really getting on my nerves," Serena agreed as she sprinkled sugar over her cornflakes. "I'm starting to wish I stayed in Durmstrang. Lavra Molinya told me their teacher is pretty cool."

Serena frowned at mentioning Lavra's name. When she was going to see her friends again? When was she going to hear from them?

The mail owls soared into the room. Serena glanced up hopefully. A brown owl came down to her with a message attached to its foot.

"For me?" Serena asked. "Yay!"

Serena grabbed the owl in embrace, causing feathers to fluff everywhere.

"Thank you Mr. Owl!" Serena said, giving it a kiss and spitting out feathers. "pew! Pew! Um, here, you can have the rest of my cornflakes as a thank you."

Serena removed the message and let the owl finish her breakfast. The owl seemed to prefer food over kisses. Serena squealed when she saw who the letter was from. She bounded over to the Slytherin table and grabbed her cousin's hand.

"Mina, come with me!"

"But, I—I," Mina said, "my breakfast—my boyfriend…"

Serena did not let her cousin finish her breakfast or whisper sweet nothings to her boyfriend. Mina waved pathetically at Draco.

"See you, Draco!"

"Yeah," said Draco, engrossed in a letter from Lavra.

"What's up, Serena?" Mina asked once she and Serena were out of the Great Hall.

"Got a letter from Martina," Serena said, "she says that those Renovation Rods really work!"

"Are you kidding me?" Mina questioned.

"See for yourself!" Serena said, holding the letter up.

Mina took the letter and looked it over.

_Serena,_

_I hope you and Mina arrived at Hogwarts safely. Shortly after your departure from Durmstrang, Lavra, Angelica and I had some giant visitors. We were walking around the grounds and we were attacked by a bunch of giants. We remembered about the Renovation Rods and they gave us the ability to stop them. I don't know if the giants were coming to Durmstrang or if we were in their territory but I think we're safe for now. We just wanted you to know that the Renovation Rods are really curse free and they work. Whoever sent them to us really trusted us so it's very important we take good care of our presents. _

_Sincerely,_

_Martina Rei Oleg_

"Hey, I didn't know her middle name was Rei," Mina murmured.

"Me neither," said Serena, "maybe it's just a nickname or something. But they were attacked right after we left! If we had stayed just a day longer we would've been able to use those things all together!"

"Yeah, it really is weird," Mina said, "well, don't worry Serena, we'll get our chance. At least we know they work and they just don't look pretty."

"Yup," said Serena, touching the brooch that she kept on her sweater. "But I still think it looks good on me."

"Yeah, it does," Mina agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Reenie," said Rose Parkinson as Rose entered their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Did you have a good holiday?" 

"Oh yeah," Reenie said with a slight smirk. "I had a _howling _good time…"

Rose chuckled and then Darien emerged from his office. Rini gasped.

"Professor Shields, you're back!" she cried happily.

"Yes," he said, "I just got back this morning."

Students started to ask him questions about Karkaroff and the ministry. They were speaking so quickly Darien had to tell them to calm down.

"There isn't much I can tell you," said Darien, "but I am sure as you've heard from everyone else, Karkaroff came to Durmstrang and tried to kill the new Headmaster. He was stunned and then I took him to the Ministry."

"Were you the one who stunned him?"

"No," said Darien, "it was one of the students. I heard Karkaroff in the school and I was looking for him with the Durmstrang Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Karkaroff is in Azkaban now and there is nothing he can say to the ministry that can get him out this time."

"What did Karkaroff do when you got him there?" a student from the back.

"Not much—he was out for a long time," Darien said.

Darien knew that the students wanted to hear the whole story of Darien capturing Karkaroff but he did not want to repeat himself for every class. He was now teaching the first years and some of his details were complicated and he didn't want to scare the class—especially Reenie. He'd save the details for his seventh year Gryffindor class. He knew Harry and Ron would be interested to hear his story as they were aspiring Aurors and it would give them something to look forward to.

"Now, it's time to start the lesson," said Darien and everyone groaned. Nobody felt like having a lesson, including Reenie. She loved learning things from her father but just like everyone else, she wanted to hear more what happened at Durmstrang.

"Today we will learning treatments for werewolf bites," said Darien, flicking his wand at the projector and images of bite wounds appeared on the white screen.

"Oh gross," Rose said, covering her face, "that person was bit on the _neck!" _

"Yes," said Darien with a nod, "werewolves mostly go for the neck, like regular wolves."

Darien continued on with the lesson and a few students commented on Greyback's attack on a child and his capture. Reenie kept her eyes on her desk. She was the unlucky prey Greyback was seeking. It was strange though. Why did Greyback seek her out? He had just attacked random children. How did Greyback know who she was? Reenie was reminded about her talk with Ashton the bounty hunter. She had to find a cure to werewolfism and send it to Ashton. Who better to ask for help than her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?

When the class was over, Reenie stood up but did not join her friends.

"Coming, Reenie?" Rose asked. "We have to get to Herbology."

"I'll catch up," said Reenie, "I just need to speak to Professor Shields for a minute."

"Okay," said Rose and she left the room. Reenie approached Darien's desk.

"Professor Shields, can I talk to you?" Reenie asked.

"Of course you can, Reenie," Darien smiled, "what is it?"

"I've got a question about werewolves," Reenie said, "but I didn't feel comfortable in saying it in the class."

"Reenie, it's good to ask questions during class so others can learn," Darien told her softly.

"Yes…I know," Reenie murmured. Typical Darien. He did not know he was Reenie's father but he was scolding her gently as always. Reenie smiled. "I'll remember next time."

"What's your question?"

"Well, silver can kill a werewolf," Reenie stated, "but if silver was in a different form, could it kill the werewolf but spare the human?"

"How do you mean?" Darien queried.

"Well, say, crystallized silver," Reenie suggested, "can it cure someone from werewolfism?"

"Hmm," Darien cupped his chin, "I think so. I've never came across any crystallized silver before."

"Yes, I suppose it's rare," Reenie said.

"However, there is already a remedy to werewolfism," said Darien, "Damocles Belby has invented the Wolfsbane Potion. When a person drinks it before the full moon, they still transform but keep their human mind. They're nothing more but a mere wolf."

"When do we get to make that?" Reenie asked eagerly.

"It's a difficult potion," Darien told her, "Professor Snape might not introduce the potion until your fifth year."

Reenie frowned. She couldn't wait that long.

"Oh, okay," said Reenie, feeling defeated. "Thanks."

"Why are you so interested in remedies for werewolfism, Reenie?" Darien asked with slight concern.

"A friend asked for help," Reenie explained. "I should get to my next lesson now."

"All right," said Darien.

"Thank you professor," Reenie nodded and she left, nearly bumping into a third year Hufflepuff for Darien's next class.

* * *

During lunch, Serena was watching her cousin and Draco acting all cozy together. Serena knew just like everyone else at school that Mina was head over heels for Harry Potter. Now that Draco and Harry weren't enemies anymore, Serena thought that Mina would dump Draco and go for Harry. Strangely enough, Mina and Draco were still together. Serena couldn't stand it and she was sure that Harry wasn't happy about it either. He too was glancing up at Draco and Mina and he was cutting up his lunch with a scowl. Serena grinned as an idea entered her mind. It was perfect. Perhaps the only way for Mina to go for what she wanted was to make her jealous. 

"Harry," said Serena, "I know my cousin likes you."

"Who doesn't?" Harry said with a sigh.

"And I've got the feeling you like her too."

"Of course I do," said Harry, "ever since she started dating Malfoy last year."

"It took you that long to notice her!" Serena exclaimed. "She liked you since you were _first_ years!"

"I liked her then too," Harry insisted, "but it wasn't until I saw her with Malfoy when I wanted to date her. I was too busy trying to stay alive."

"Oh, good point," Serena said thoughtfully. "I guess it's hard to think of romance when someone's constantly trying to kill you…"

"You've no idea," Harry sighed.

"Well, I've got an idea," said Serena, "to get Mina to be serious about you."

"What?"

"Well, what if we start going out?"

"You and me?" Harry set down his knife and turned to Serena.

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "It will make Mina jealous."

"I don't know," said Harry. "I'm not sure if I want to make her jealous, and beside, who knows if it will work? Malfoy might not like it, but then again, it might make things interesting."

"So?"

Harry grinned. "Let's do it."

Serena looked at her watch. "If you're done, shall we go to Potions?"

"Of course," said Harry, he and Serena stood up, grasped hands and left the Great Hall. Mina saw the couple out of the corner of her eye and blocked out the words of her boyfriend. Why was her cousin walking hand in hand with the boy of her dreams? Mina grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and pulled him up.

"Mina—I'm not done!"

"Yes you are," she said, following Harry and Serena. Draco chuckled when he saw they were holding hands.

"Look, Mina, I think Potter's going out with your cousin!"

"No, he's probably just…helping her to class."

"Oi, Potter!" Draco called and Mina bit her lip. She wanted to spy on Harry and Serena, not get noticed. "Potter!"

Harry looked behind him, grinned and Serena and the new couple turned around. "Hello, Malfoy."

"You and Serena are looking cozy all of a sudden," Draco said, "have you found yourself a girlfriend?"

"You can say that," Harry said, smiling at Serena.

"Really?" said Mina.

Serena nodded. "Yup, don't we look cute together?"

"Yes," Mina said forcefully. "Adorable."

"You're not mad, are you?" Serena whispered, holding her hand by her mouth as Draco and Harry started talking about Quidditch. Typical boys.

"Mad?" Mina said. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I'm seeing your crush," said Serena, "I know how much you like Harry. If you don't feel comfortable about me dating him then I'll break things off."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Mina flapped her hand. "It's all right, Serena. I'm not mad. I'm so, so, so happy for you! You certainly bagged yourself a good one! Besides, I've got my Dwaky-poo!"

Serena sighed. "Oh, good, I'm so glad you're cool with it."

"Super cool, actually, I think we should go on a double date together!" Mina said and she elbowed Draco in the side. "Draco, how about the four of us go to the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not," said Draco, "you up for it, Potter?"

"Sounds good," said Harry, "I'm afraid I can't say no to that."

"I'll see if I can make some reservations at the Three Broomsticks," said Draco in his 'I'm so important I can get whatever I want' sort of voice. "It can get crowded you know."

"No kidding."

"If I can manage it, we might just get a table all to ourselves."

"Wow!" said Serena, elbowing her cousin. "I take it all back; I'm starting to like this guy!"

* * *

Besides Mina, there were a couple other people that did not like Serena's new relationship. Darien couldn't teach his lesson without looking at the couple. He saw them enter the class holding hands, leaving holding hands and they were always together. Darien decided against telling his class about Karkaroff. If Harry Potter was serious about becoming an Auror then he was going to become one on his own. Darien was also angry that he was even upset over it. So what if Serena was going out with Harry Potter? It was none of his business. He may have liked Serena but the reality was that he was a teacher and she was a student. Serena was free to date whoever she wanted. Yet still, Darien couldn't help but be jealous. He wanted to give Harry detention or something. It was hard catching Harry at rule breaking because he wasn't breaking any rules. He didn't talk back to Darien. He came to class prepared, he asked good questions, did the assignments and he came to class on time. The only thing he did that Darien had a problem with was that Harry was dating Serena. He couldn't punish him for that. His students might find out about Darien's infatuation with Serena. 

Reenie also had a problem with Serena dating Harry. Her parents should be back together by now! What was taking them so long? Reenie couldn't talk to Serena since they weren't in the same house so Reenie bothered Mina about it all the time.

"I thought you were crazy about Harry Potter!" she told Mina once Mina entered the common room. "Why is your cousin dating him?"

"I'm not the only one who has good taste in men," Mina said, "I'm happy for Serena. If I can't be with Harry then Serena can." It twisted Mina's heart to say that. She was relying on Serena to live her dream for her?

"You've got to break up with Malfoy and ask Harry out!" Reenie yelled.

"No, I still love Draco," Mina insisted.

"Oh please," Reenie rolled her eyes. "You can't love two guys at once."

"Yes I can!" Mina yelled. "I know all about love! What do you know? You're just an ickle first year! How dare you question my feelings? Who do you think you are?"  
Reenie opened her mouth but Mina ranted on.

"You're too young to understand," Mina said, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Reenie. "I can't just break up with Draco because my cousin's dating someone I like! I don't even know if Harry feels the same way about me. Serena looks happy with Harry and I'm not going to mess up things for her. It's none of your business anyway!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it's not!" Mina barked. "You don't even know Serena. You don't know what's best for her. So stay out of it!"

Mina trekked down to the girls' dormitory, pulled out her Quidditch robes and broomstick from her trunk and left the common room. "I need to clear my head."

Flying and throwing the Quaffle around usually cheered Mina up but not this time. All she could think about was her failed romances. She felt her relationship with Draco falling through the cracks. He seemed really distant since they returned to Hogwarts. He still treated her with kindness and he gave her a hug every now and then but their relationship just wasn't what it used too. They couldn't be drifting apart. Mina felt that he really loved her. He even said so. What would happen if they ever broke up? Would Mina ever find true love?

"Hopeless!" Mina said as the Quaffle missed the hoop by a mile. "I can't even play quidditch! You're hopeless, Lovegood!"

Mina floated down to the ground and chucked her broomstick away. It was cold and windy but she really didn't feel like going inside. Slytherin was going to play Ravenclaw soon and she had to prepare. Tears flowed down Mina's cheeks and she slumped down into the snow.

"Mina?"

"What?" She looked through the falling snow to see her boyfriend running up to her.

"There you are!" Draco cried. "I was looking all over for you!"

"I just," Mina said, wiping her tears away hurriedly, "wanted to practicing my Quaffle throwing. Guess I lost track of time."

"Mina, it's after nine," Draco said, helping her to her feet. "If Filch finds us we'll be facing detention."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mina said, picking up her broomstick and Quaffle. "I was going to go in a bit, really."

"Look, love," said Draco as he put his arm around her and led her back to the school, "I'm glad you're taking extra time to practice on your own but Quidditch Practice is tomorrow. You could've waited then—besides—we both know you're the best Chaser on the team."

"Oh Draco," Mina dropped the Quaffle and hugged her boyfriend. "You really are the best! I'm so glad I…I have you!"

Mina sobbed fresh tears as she held onto Draco's neck. Taken back, Draco stood in shock. It wasn't unusual for Mina to tell him things like that. She told him he was the best all the time, but she never cried when she said it. She'd giggle, or say it in baby talk, bat her eyes, do something sexy but she never wailed pathetically on him. Draco didn't know what to say. In truth, it frightened him.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Draco asked, patting her head. "Why are you upset?"

"Nothing, Draco," Mina lied, "I'm just so happy to have you."

Draco pushed her away and looked at her with the 'I'm not buying it' look. "You're not all right with Potter dating your cousin, are you?"

"What? Of course I am!" Mina cried. "I think they're cute together."

"Really?" said Draco, "you're not in the least bit upset?"

"Well, I'm a little surprised," Mina said with a small smile, "I didn't even know they liked each other. I'm okay with it, really."

She shivered and leaned against him. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that Draco…I just…I just had a lot on my mind lately. Can we go inside now?"

"Yeah," Draco put his arm around his girlfriend and they entered the school. Mina tried to focus on the good things. She still had Draco, she still was on the Quidditch team and…she was an _average _student in school. It may have been her dream to go out with Harry but if Serena could live that dream for her, then that was good enough. Mina was just too scared to go for it herself. She had to face the truth that Harry Potter did not want her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Detention or Auror Training?

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP._

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 23

Detention or Auror Training?

Though Mina may have done fine in Quidditch practice, she was absolutely horrible in the match against Ravenclaw. Three of her old boyfriends were on the opposing team and Luna commented on her relationship whenever Mina flew by them.

"Bradley takes the Quaffle from Lovegood," Luna said, "or did she just give it to him? Like she gave him her heart?"

"Luna could you please stop embarrassing me!" Mina exclaimed.

"My sister lets slip of the Quaffle again,' said Luna, "just like she let the guy of her dreams let slip right through her fingers."

"I hope Mina dumps Malfoy before we play Hufflepuff," Serena said to Harry, "because I have a feeling she's going to be saying how I stole you from Mina."

"Yeah, she might be talking about me too," Harry said nervously. "She seems pretty mad…maybe we should tell her we're only pretending to go out."

"Good idea," Serena said.

Ravenclaw was ahead of Slytherin by fifty points. Mina couldn't hold the ball long enough to score because Luna kept saying how she couldn't keep the Quaffle longer than a boyfriend. When Mina went to score, she tried faking left and threw the Quaffle into the right hoop. However, the Keeper blocked the hoop and threw the Quaffle to one of the chasers.

"Brocklehurst keeps the hoops safe," said Luna, "and she can keep a boyfriend too. How long have you been dating Anthony, Mandy?"

"HEY!" both Luna and Mandy cried.

"That's enough, I've had it!" Mina shouted and she zipped right over to the commentator's box to yell at her sister. "I'm sick of you talking about my relationships during the quidditch matches! That's private information, Luna! Just because YOU have never had a boyfriend doesn't mean you can talk about mine! My relationships have nothing to do with Quidditch! Gosh, even Zacharias Smith was a better commentator than you!"

"You're not just saying that because you went out with him too, are you?" Luna asked.

"Aaah!" Mina cried, reaching for her sister's neck.

"Miss Lovegood, please resume the game," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"But Professor," Mina said desperately, "how can I? Luna's talking about my boyfriends!"

"I meant both of you," Professor McGonagall said.

"Right, sorry," the Lovegood girls said.

"Oh, look!" said Luna, "Mina, I think your boyfriend's seen the snitch!"

"Stop playing!" Mina cried.

"No, I'm serious!" Luna said, pointing. "Malfoy's seen the Snitch!"

Mina whirled around and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was flying after a speeding golden ball with silver wings. Su Li, the Ravenclaw Seeker wasn't too far behind him.

"Get it, Drakikins!" Mina exclaimed, flying back to the pitch. "Get it!"

Draco grunted and caught the snitch by the wings. He had to put his other hand onto it to keep it from fluttering away.

"And Malfoy gets the Snitch!" said Luna. "Just how he got my…"

Mina threw her sister a look of warning. Luna chuckled and rephrased what she was going to say. "I mean, Draco Malfoy ends the game. Slytherin: 180 Ravenclaw: 70. Wow, Slytherin wins. Malfoy saves the day."

Sobbing, Mina flew over to her boyfriend and threw her arms around him, causing him to let go of the Snitch. "We won, Draco! If you hadn't caught the Snitch, we would've lost! We were only able to score twenty points! I couldn't score at all! Oh, Draco!"

"Mina…I'm…choking!" Draco gasped.

"I'm a terrible chaser!" Mina cried. "Just terrible!"

"Mina, we won," said Vaisey, "It doesn't matter. Just let it go."

"At least let Malfoy go," grunted Crabbe, watching his friend's face turn blue.

"You were looking out for me, weren't you?" Mina asked her boyfriend, still squeezing his neck. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I think you thanked him enough," Bletchy said.

"Mina…let…me…GO!" Draco hissed, pushing her arms away from his neck and backing up. Mina stared, tears still streaming.

"Oh, Draco…I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!"

"I'm…not mad…just…trying to breathe!"

"I'm a terrible chaser _and _a terrible girlfriend!" Mina exclaimed. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing—Mina—wait!"

Mina tossed her broomstick aside and ran to the locker rooms. Draco sighed and picked up Mina's broom.

"Mina's been a little on edge lately," Vaisey said, "what's her problem? Did you two have a fight?"

"Maybe you should break up with her," suggested Crabbe.

"And get her off the team," Pritchard added. "We can't loose to Hufflepuff. We'd look stupid!"

"I'm not breaking up with Mina and I'm not going to make her quit the team!" Draco yelled. "She's a better player than all of you put together! She just couldn't play right with her sister up there!"

Draco pointed up at the commentator box where Luna was talking to Harry and Serena.

"How do you expect anyone to play at their best if Luna's saying how pathetic you are in relationships, or in school or anything else?" Draco demanded. "The next time you tell me to break up with Mina or get her off the team…I'm getting myself a new team and it'll be all girls!"

The Slytherin team stared at their captain in shock. Was he serious?

"Girls on the Slytherin team?" Vaisey murmured. "You can't be serious."

"Girls can't be Beaters," Goyle said, looking at his club.

"Oh, I don't know," said Draco, "Millicent Bulstrode certainly has the build for a Beater and bet she can aim better too!"

Mina's broomstick in hand, Draco stormed off to the locker rooms to talk to his girlfriend. The rest of the team looked at each other.

"Malfoy really wouldn't put girls on the team, would he?" Pritchard asked.

"He put one on the team," said Vaisey, "but only because he's going out with her."

"Slytherin can't have an all girls team," Crabbe said, "It's never had girls before."

"Malfoy's kidding…he's got to be."

Luna looked from her cousin to Harry. "Wait, so you're not really going out?"

"We're just trying to make Mina jealous so she'll dump Malfoy," Harry explained.

"Oh good," said Luna, "that saves me from having to say how you stole him from Mina, Serena."

Serena chuckled nervously. "Yup, just focus on the game all right?"

"Just don't mention this to Mina though, okay?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded. "Not a word."

* * *

Draco tried to calm Mina down but she was too upset. Nothing he thought of seemed to work.

"I might as well quit the team," she whispered, "I am worthless!"

"You are not," Draco said tiredly. "You're a great player. I won't let you quit the team. We just need a new commentator, that's all."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Slytherin won, you should be happy."

"I just feel like such a failure sometimes," Mina said, "Failure as a girlfriend, a student, a Quidditch Player…"

"Look, Mina, don't let all those things your crazy sister said get to you," Draco said.

"But it's true," Mina mumbled, "I keep giving my heart away and it gets broken every time. Why can't I keep a boyfriend? What's wrong with me, Draco?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Draco, "Those prats you dated must've done something wrong, not you."

Mina smiled weakly. "Thanks, Draco."

"Now let's go to the common room and celebrate," Draco said.

"Right."

Mina went to celebrate but she really didn't feel like celebrating. Valentines Day was coming soon and she didn't know how she and Draco were going to celebrate it. In fact, she didn't know if they were going to celebrate it at all.

* * *

Serena found a rose next to her pillow when she woke up on Valentines Day. She grinned and sniffed it.

"Is that from Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Why would it be from Harry?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Lavender joked, "maybe because you're dating him?"

"Oh, right!" Serena laughed. "Of course, must be from him." She looked the rose over for a note but found none. "That's funny; Harry must've forgotten to put a note with it."

She got out of bed and got dressed. As he put on her shirt, she saw her putting some things into a basket. "Hey what's that?"

"I'm…going to give this to Firenze," Parvarti replied, adding more flowers to her basket. "I can't take it anymore. I have to tell him how I feel."

"He's a centaur," Hermione said, placing books into her bag. "He can't be with you."

"Hey, ever heard of part-human transfiguration?" Parvarti demanded. "Or did you forget Viktor Krum's shark head?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to breakfast."

Parvarti sighed. "Do I have enough honeysuckle? Did we use any honeysuckle in divination? Should I replace it with something else?"

"The basket looks pretty, Parvarti," Serena said as she sniffed the flowers.

"Maybe Hermione's right," Parvarti said nervously. "I mean, Firenze always has been a centaur. It's not like he tried transfiguring into a horse and got stuck like that…."

"If you really feel strongly about him," Serena said, "you should tell him how you feel. After all, he was a great teacher and I'm sure you learned a lot right?"

"I couldn't do anything right," Parvarti admitted, "Only in Trelawney's class did I feel like I was passing the class."

"Well, we can't expect to understand the centaur's version of divination," Serena said.

"I just, can't stop thinking about him," Parvarti said, "I know he's a teacher and he's not entirely human but…I'm in love with him. I'm willing to become a centaur myself just to be with him."

"You'd leave Hogwarts?" Serena asked.

Parvarti nodded.

"Wow," Lavender breathed, "I think it's so cool what you're doing! I think it will be so much fun to become a centaur and gallop away together!"

Serena chuckled into her hand. "Gallop…that's funny."

"I know," Parvarti said, "but I don't think Firenze is happy working for Dumbledore. He was kicked out of his herd. He must be lonely. Maybe we can find a way to take him back home."

"Well, good luck," said Serena.

"Thanks, Serena," said Parvarti.

Once Serena finished getting dressed, she went to the common room to meet her pretend boyfriend. "Hi Harry," she said, "Thanks for the rose."

"What rose?" Harry asked.

"Silly," Serena playfully hit his arm. "The rose you gave me this morning. I found it on my pillow. You didn't try sneaking into the girls' dormitory, did you?"

Harry continued to look confused. "Serena, I'm sorry, but I didn't give you any rose."

"You didn't?" Serena asked, "Well, that would probably explain why there wasn't a note."

Harry nodded. "I would've left a note."

"That's strange," Serena said, "but if you didn't give me this rose, who did?"

"No idea."

"Well, that's okay," said Serena, "I'm looking forward to whatever you got me!"

"Oh, right," said Harry, "right…"

Serena looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't get me anything, did you?"

"Sorry, but I will don't worry…"

Serena laughed. "Don't worry about it. I forgot to get you something to."

"We're not good at this pretend dating thing, are we?" Harry asked as he took her hand.

"Not at all," giggled Serena.

* * *

Mina and Draco came into the Great Hall the same time as Harry and Serena did. Mina certainly looked happier than she did at the Ravenclaw party—possibly due to the pretty heart-shaped pendant she had around her neck.

"See what Draco gave me for Valentines?" she asked, running her hand over the pendent.

"It's gorgeous," said Serena, "you have good taste, Draco."

"Thank you," said Draco

"I'm surprised you got a heart," said Harry.

"Well, I thought between the heart and star pendant and I went with the heart," said Draco, "since Mina's got mine."

"Oh Dwakie!"

The lovey-dovey talk was too much for either Serena or Harry to take. They went to the Gryffindor table though neither of them really felt like eating.

"This plan's not working," said Harry, "shouldn't they have broken up by now?"

"Maybe she's clinging to him more now that we're going out," said Serena. "I wasn't expecting this. We've got to try harder."

"And do what?" Harry said. "Should we start snogging right here in front of everybody?"

"We'll save that as a last resort," said Serena.

An owl flew down and landed next to Serena. Thinking it was a message from one of her friends at Durmstrang or Beaxbatons, Serena happily tore into the envelope. The message looked like a love note and her only clue to who it was from was a picture of a top hat.

"'Your eyes remind me of the depths of space,'" Serena said, "'Your hair sparkles like the moon'…What the heck is this? Some kind of joke?"

"Serena, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Did you send me this, Harry?" Serena demanded, handing out the letter and pointing at the top hat.

"Serena, I wouldn't send you a love poem," said Harry, "and even if I did, don't you think I'd sign my name?"

"It's probably from a secret admirer!" Lavender said wistfully. "Looks like you've got competition, Harry!"

Serena looked around the Great Hall. Who could've sent her this? The picture of the top hat was her only clue. Harry had been dressed up as Tuxedo Mask for the Masquerade Ball and if he hadn't sent it, then it must've been someone playing a joke on them. Serena looked at Draco Malfoy. He used to flirt with her a lot. Did he send it? Scowling, Serena got up and marched over to the Slytherin Table.

"Draco Malfoy—what're you trying to pull? Why'd you send me this love poem?" she exclaimed, waving the letter in her hand.

"Love poem?" Mina asked, looking at her boyfriend with hurt in her eyes. "Pumpkin, you didn't send her a poem, did you?"

"Of course I didn't," said Draco, '"I wouldn't write anything like that…and that's not my handwriting."

Mina took the note from Serena and looked it over. "Ooh, wow…this is really good! This guy must really be in love with you, Serena!"

Serena's eyebrow twitched and she sweat dropped. "Ugh…Mina! That's not funny! Someone's playing a joke on me."

"Well it's not me," said Draco, returning to his breakfast.

"Yeah," agreed Mina, "this definitely isn't your handwriting, Drakikins, it looks too nice."

Draco choked on his tea. "What are you talking about? I've got nice handwriting!"

"Wait, so you didn't give me this and Harry didn't give me this," Serena said slowly, looking at her letter, "then who did?"

Mina and Draco shrugged. A few seats away from them, Reenie grinned into her spoonful of porridge. Who indeed.

* * *

Serena wasn't the only person that got an anonymous gift. Darien got one too. He found a letter on his desk and at first he thought it was one of the crazy girls that liked him, until he gave the poem a good read.

_Your eyes are as deep and blue as the ocean. The sound of your voice gives me strength. I ache to be in your arms once again._

"Who…?" Darien gasped, leaning back into his chair. His eyes traveled down to the bottom of the page. There was an upturned golden crescent moon down in the corner. It was the same thing that was on Serena's forehead at the Masquerade Ball. Could she be the one that sent him this? His heart began to flutter as he remembered the time he held her. Serena had just come from serving detention with Professor Snape in the forest. Serena nearly broke his back when she jumped on him, hearing a wolf howl in the distance. Serena was so upset and Darien just did what came natural: he held her.

"_It's okay now, Serena," _he had told her.

"_Darien," _Serena had whispered.

Darien rubbed his head. How did Serena know is first name? Dumbledore announced him by his full name at the beginning of school—didn't he? He didn't expect everyone to remember his first name. It didn't' matter. Darien liked the way she had said it. Darien sighed and looked down at the poem again. Did Sere3na send im this? Did she really want him to hold her again? Or was this all just a trick? What if Serena hadn't sent this? Darien could ask her but there was the possibly that the poem had come from someone else. Darien decided just to hold on to the belief that Serena had given it to him. Maybe it was false hope, but he really didn't care. He didn't want to think that the poem had come from someone else.

He sat there reading the poem over. His seventh year Gryffindor class entered the classroom and he hurriedly shoved the poem inside his desk. His heart jumped when his eyes fell on Serena. Serena wore a white kerchief with pink hearts on it to show some Valentines colors. As she sat down in her seat, she tossed a lock of blond hair behind her shoulder. Darien caught himself staring. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Oh, welcome, everyone," he said, his cheeks warm. "Today we'll study, um…" he pulled his clipboard of his table and knocked down a stack of papers, along with the paperweight. "Oh damn!"

People laughed. What added to more of Darien's humiliation was that Serena came to help him.

"Here, Professor," she said kindly, "let me give you a hand."

"Oh, thank you, Miss White," Darien murmured.

"I guess you'll need a new paperweight, huh?" Serena asked, picking up the paperweight that looked something like a vampire's skull.

"Yes," Darien said, his face turning redder. "You can sit down now."

He took the papers and set them back on his desk. Serena walked back to her desk and took out her ink quill, parchment and book, ready to start the lessons. Darien was impressed. She was acting just as studious and obedient as Hermione or anyone else.

Darien coughed into his hand. "Yes, we'll go onto study inferi."

He went to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. He wrote INFERI on the board with a shaking hand. He glanced back at Serena. She wasn't blushing or acting giggling. She was acting the same as she always had been in his classes. Did she really send the poem? If she really was Darien's secret admirer, she did a good job at keeping it a secret.

After class as Harry and Serena joined the others in leaving, Darien got an idea. "Potter, hold on a moment."

"Yes?"

"You're doing quite well in class," said Darien.

"Why thank you."

"I understand that you want to be an Auror, correct?"

"Yeah," Harry said, wondering where the professor was going with this.

"I can help you prepare," Darien said with a smile. "Come back here tonight and I'll give you some training that will get you ready for Auror training."

"Thank you but…"

"Oh, I insist, Potter," Darien said, his smile now getting rather devilish. "Trust me, aruor training is vigorous. You'll need a head start."

"Well, all right," Harry said, "thank you, Professor."

Harry turned and walked out of the classroom with his pretend girlfriend. Darien grinned and folded his arms.

"You won't be so grateful after tonight, Potter."

* * *

Parvarti hadn't come to any of her classes that day. Serena was worried. Certainly it oudnt take Parvarti all day to tell Firenze how she felt about him. Serena figured maybe she went to the girls' dormitory and when she didn't find her there, she and Lavender decided to split up.

"I guess things didn't go so well with Firenze," Serena said sadly, "she must be crushed."

"Or maybe they decided to run away from Hogwarts together!" Lavender said excitedly.

"Well, if he returned her feelings," Serena said, "then she would've been in Transfiguration today so she could focus on human transformation. You check the restrooms; I'll check the room of requirement."

"Shouldn't we ask Firenze where she is?" Lavender asked.

"I don't think Firenze would want to know she was gone all day," said Serena, "we'll save that option if we can't find her on our own."

"Okay," said Lavender.

Serena and Lavender split up to look for Parvarti. Serena trekked passed the tapestry of Barnabus the barmy and stopped at the wall. She thought a moment before trying to get in. Maybe Parvarti wanted to be alone but she had been alone all day. Serena had to know if she was all right. Serena walked by the wall, thinking hard.

_I need to know if Parvarti is all right. I need to know if Parvarti is all right. I need to know if Parvarti is all right._

The door appeared, Serena turned the doorknob and she stepped inside the Room of Requirement. Parvarti certainly was inside, but she didn't look all right.

"Parvarti?" Serena asked. "You didn't come to any lessons today."

"I couldn't see anybody after this morning," Parvarti said, lifting her wet face from her knees. She was crying next to a large statue of a male centaur. The whole room had hangings and furniture having to do with centaurs. Parvarti wished for a place where she could be near Firenze.

"What happened?" Serena asked as she sat next to her friend. "Did you tell Firenze how you felt?"

Parvarti nodded. "Yeah and it didn't go as I had hoped…"

**_--Flashback--_**

"Firenze, good morning," Parvarti said nervously. "I have a presnt for you."

She held out the basket of herbs for the centaur.

"Thank you," said the handsome centaur.

"I uh…thought you could use them for your classes," Parvarti said, "I know how you like to burn them."

"Yes, that is most kind of you."

Parvarti nervously bit her lower lip and twisted her toe into the ground. She took in a deep breath. She had to get it out now.

"Firenze, there's something I need to tell you," she said, "I—I love you."

"Parvarti Patil…"

"Please, I know it sounds crazy," Parvarti said breathlessly, "but it's true. Since I first saw you come into the school and started teaching us…I felt something I never felt before. I realize that we're different, but I just want to be with you."

"I appreciate you coming to tell me this," Firenze said, "but we cannot be together. You are a human. I am a centaur. Not only that, but I'm a teacher and you are a student. It would be improper for us to be together. I cannot break Dumbledore's trust."

"There's really no need for you to stay here," Parvarti said, "Professor Trelawney is teaching again. You can go back to your herd. Once I learn how to transfigure myself into a centaur, I can go with you. I'm working really hard in transfiguration!"

"I can never go back to my herd," Firenze said sadly, touching the place where Bane had kicked him. There had been a hoof-shaped bruise there two years ago. It had healed eventually but the memory was still in Firenze's mind.

"Then maybe we can find a way to turn you fully into a human!" Parvarti said. "You can get a job as a fortune teller or a healer."

Firenze looked back at her with a mix of surprise and admiration. "How do you know that centaurs use healing? I never showed you."

"I studied all about centaurs," Parvarti explained.

"Well, I'm impressed that you did so well to learn about my kind," said Firenze. "Nevertheless, I cannot become a human. I was a born a centaur and I'll die a centaur."

"All right," Parvarti said, "I understand. It's who you are. But I'm willing to become a centaur too. I know you can't be happy here. This room isn't a real forest. We can run away together and start our own herd."

"I can't ask you to do that," Firenze said softly.

"You don't have to!" Parvarti exclaimed. "I'll do it of my own free will. I just want to be with you, Firenze. I love you."

To the centaur's surprise, Parvarti through her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his bare chest.

"I'm willing to stop being a human just so I can be with you," she said, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "I'll throw everything away, just to be with you. Please…I know you're lonely here. I don't want you to be lonely. Let's leave Hogwarts."

"I can't do that," said Firenze, patting Parvarti's head and pushing her away gently. "I made a promise to Dumbledore. He asked me to teach for him and I'm going to remain true to him. I cannot betray him."

Parvarti laughed and shook her head. "You won't betray him! I don't think he'll mind, really. We've got out old divination teacher back. You no longer have an obligation to stay here."

"But I do," said Firenze, "Dumbledore told me there was a possibility Professor Trelawney would remain teaching here. He knew that centaurs used a different form of divination than humans. He wanted you to know that difference, to understand and respect nature more. That's the promise I made to Dumbledore."

"So, even though Trelawney's back to teaching, you're going to stay here?" Parvarti said walking backward, staring at Firenze's gorgeous blue eyes in shock and disappointment. "You're just going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of your life?"

"Yes," Firenze replied.

"But that's unfair!" Parvarti exclaimed. "Your home is back at the forest!"

"Dumbledore asked all the centaurs for a teacher," explained Firenze, "I was the only one willing to do it. I knew it was forbidden, but I had always been different than the other centaurs. I wasn't afraid of the consequences."

Parvarti looked down and let the tears fall. "So…you and I…we can't be together?"

Firenze shook his head.

Parvarti's lip trembled. "Well, do you at least love me back?"

Firenze paused before answering. "The rest of my herd warned me something like this might happen, falling in love with a human. It has never happened in our herd before."

Firenze took a few steps toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Until now. I thank you for coming here and telling me this. I noticed how hard you try in my lessons. I can tell you've been practicing hard outside of class."

"I have," Parvarti said, "I still do, even though Professor Trelawney is teaching us now."

Firenze smiled. "I'm grateful for that. However, I don't think I can return your feelings. I'm sorry. I only saw you as a student."

"Oh, I…I understand," Parvarti said, crying fresh tears.

"I'm truly sorry," Firenze said sadly.

"N-no, I-I'm the one who should be sorry," Parvarti sobbed. "I never should've told you this." She put her hands to her face and ran out of the room, leaving the centaur alone again.

**_--End Flashback-- _**

"I'm sorry," Serena sympathized.

"I'm such a fool," Parvarti muttered, "thinking he could love me back. I'm a human and he's a centaur! Even if I were to transfigure myself into one…we couldn't be together!"

Serena put her hand on Parvarti's shoulder. "At least you told him how you feel. That's more than I can saw for my cousin. We all know how she feels about Harry, but she's too afraid to tell him. It's good for you to share your feelings with others."

"I guess so," said Parvarti.

"Dumbledore wanted us to see the different sides of divination," Serena said, " Firenze took a big risk to teach us that information."

"Which makes me love him even more," Parvarti sniffed. "If he hadn't done that, then Professor Umbridge would've picked another teacher to replace Trelawney. I bet she would've picked a really horrible teacher too."

"Well, from what I heard about Umbridge," said Serena, "it couldn't have been anyone worse than her."

"I'm glad Firenze took the job," Parvarti said, "otherwise we wouldn't have learned about wind scrying and cloud scrying."

"Yeah, and they're really cool forms of divination too," Serena agreed. "You can use what you learned for your career in divination. You said you wanted one, right?"

"I'm not so sure anymore," said Parvarti.

"Oh I'm sure there are many people out there that would want to learn the cool stuff we did," Serena insisted.

"Maybe, but I'm not the only one taking divination here."

Serena sighed. I bet you need time to sort out your feelings. But just because Firenze can't be with you, doesn't mean you forgot all he taught you. I'm sure he feels terrible."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Parvarti rubbed her head. "I just wished…things had turned out different."

"I know," Serena said, "but no matter how good we're at divination, things just don't work out the way we want them too."

"That's true." Parvarti nodded and stood up. "I'm kinda hungry. I've been here since this morning. Is dinner still going on?"

"Let's find out," said Serena, taking Parvarti by the hand and leading her out.

"Oh, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem," said Serena, smiling back at her friend.

* * *

"Cleaning the Owlery?" Harry wondered out loud as he followed Professor Shields to the Owlery. "How is that supposed to help me get ready to be an Auror."

"Well, Potter," said Professor Shields, "it happens a lot for an Auror. Someone evil menace makes a mess and you're the one that has to clean it up."

"But owls aren't evil menaces," Harry said.

"Oh, you'll think differently once you're done," Professor Shields insisted. "Right, here we go."

He conjured a couple of brooms, dusters, mops and other cleaning supplies.

"Grab a broom, Potter," said Professor Shields, "hurry and get started. I hope you and Serena didn't have anything special planned tonight."

"Oh, uh," said Harry, "no, we didn't."

"Good," Professor Shields said with more enthusiasm than he meant. "Because Potter, every night for the next two weeks, your evenings will be spent in Auror training. Why don't you start on that side?"

"Sure," Harry muttered, grabbing a broom and going to the far wall. "Auror training, huh?" he whispered to himself as he started sweeping. "Sounds more like detention to me."

Professor Shields grinned and brushed the shelves. If he kept Harry Potter busy, he wouldn't be with Serena so much and maybe she'll get mad enough to dump him.

Every night for Harry was the same. Professor Shields had him clean the bathrooms, the kitchens, the dungeons, old classrooms; rooms Harry didn't even know existed. Even though Professor Shields assisted him all the tasks and gave simple rules about Aurors, Harry was still convinced it was detention. Harry didn't understand why Professor Shields was picking on him. Harry never mouthed back at him in class or done anything stupid. Professor Shields was doing this for a more personal reason, but why? Did Professor Shields feel threatened by one of his students? Threatened may have been a good word for it. Harry was dating the girl Professor Shields was infatuated with and the "Auror training" Darien was giving him was his idea of punishment.

TBC


	25. Mina's False Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 24

Mina's False Love

Mina caught a cold on the next Hogsmeade Weekend. Though she was coughing, sneezing and aching, she dressed up ready to go. She stumbled into the common room like a drunkard.

"Mako…I'm geddy," she moaned.

"Mina!" Draco exclaimed as he hurried to her side. "You look horrible!"

Mina broke into tears. "W-what d-do you mean?"  
"You still look beautiful," Draco said quickly, "but you don't look well." He put his palm to her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"It's begas I'm gif you, baby," Mina put her arms around her boyfriend. "You always burn me up…"

"You really are sick," Draco said, "I'm taking you to the hospital wing for some medicine."

"But I already gad some," Mina said groggily, shaking her bottle of pills or what she thought were pills.

"Mina, these are Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans!" Draco exclaimed.

"Really? I was bundering why dey taste like vomit…and goons." (prunes)

Draco put his arm around his girlfriend and lifted her arm up around his neck. "You're not well enough to go into Hogsmeade today. You need rest and a Pepperup Potion."

"No! I don't wanna go to the hospital wing!" Mina exclaimed. "We're supposed to double with Harry and Serena."

"I'm sure they'll understand," Draco said. "How'd you get sick anyway?"

"I don't know," said Mina.

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Quidditchg," she replied.

"Is that where you where?" Draco demanded. "Again? Mina, you practiced so hard you made yourself sick!"

"I don't want us to lose the Quidditch final," Mina stated.

"Your health is more important," said Draco. "You haven't been feeling all that well lately, I noticed. You don't eat as much as you used to. You really need to take care of yourself, Mina."

Mina frowned. It was true that she hadn't been eating much and she was practicing so hard in order to clear her mind. It didn't help much. She was just so upset that she felt like she was going to go crazy.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Mina said, "I just…don't know what to do anymore."

Draco pulled Mina to the hospital wing and set her down on the nearest bed. He explained Mina's illness to Madame Pomfrey and Madame Pomfrey started attending to Mina.

"What about our double date with Serena and Harry?" Mina asked Draco. "Oh, and I broke my music box! I need a new one."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Draco said, standing up.

"Where you going?" Mina demanded, grabbing his arm. "Please don't leave me!"

"I was just going to meet Potter and Serena," said Draco, sitting back down. "They're probably in the entrance hall waiting for us right now."

"I'll go with you," said Mina and she tried sitting up.

"No!" said Draco and Madame Pomfrey.

"You can't go anywhere like this," Draco told his girlfriend.

"You went through all that trouble to make reservations," Mina said, "I'm so sorry, Draco."

"No need to apologize," said Draco, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Promise?" Mina asked.

"I promise," Draco kissed Mina on the forehead and walked out of the hospital wing. His mind was thinking fast. He didn't want to leave Mina alone but he wanted some time to talk to Serena. He needed some relationship advice. What was a guy to do? When Draco got to the entrance hall, he found Harry and Serena.

"Where's Mina?" Serena inquired.

"Hospital Wing," Draco replied, "she's sick. I'm afraid she won't be able to join us."

"Oh, poor thing," Serena mumbled.

"Well, I guess we can do this another time when she's feeling better," said Harry.

"Potter, why don't you stay here with Mina?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Seriously?" Serena said.

"Yeah," said Draco, rubbing his chin, "since I reserved that table in Three Broomsticks, I have to go and explain everything. And Serena hasn't seen Hogsmeade yet, has she?"

"No," said Serena, "I haven't."

"I'm sure it will really cheer Mina up if you keep her company," Draco insisted. "Serena and I can go get her some Chocolate Frogs. And she needed a new music box too."

"I think it's a great idea," Serena said, smiling brightly.

"But Serena, shouldn't you stay with her?" Harry asked. "She's your cousin."

Serena chuckled and put her arm around Harry's shoulder, a little hard and she pulled him down. "Idiot!" she hissed in his ear. "Now's your chance! You can ask her out!"

"Oh, sure," Harry said, blushing a little as he straightened up. "Sure, I'll stay with Mina."

Something was weird though. Why was Draco Malfoy asking Harry a favor? Was he on to him?

"Cheers, Potter," said Draco, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "It'll mean the world to Mina."

"Not a problem," said Harry, "see ya, Serena."

"Bye, Harry," Serena said, waving at Harry as he walked out of the entrance hall and turned the corner.

"Shall we, Serena?" Draco asked, gesturing to the door.

"Yup, let's go!" Serena said.

* * *

Mina sat up as Harry entered the Hospital Wing. She wasn't expecting Harry to come. Where was Draco? Didn't he say he'd be right back? 

"H-Harry?"

"Hi, Mina," Harry said, smiling. He sat down next to her. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied, "what are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

"Oh, he went with Serena to Hogsmeade," Harry explained. "He had to show up for those reservations he made."

"Right," Mina said, still in surprise. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Malfoy didn't want you to be alone," Harry answered, "So he asked me to keep you company."

"Draco asked _you_ to keep me company?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Harry with a nod. "I was surprised too but you know, we're getting along better now."

"That's true," said Mina, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry you had to see me like this…I feel so bad. I must look it too."

"For someone with a cold," Harry said, "you look really beautiful."

Mina stared in disbelief. Did Harry Potter just call her beautiful? What surprised her even more was that Harry leaned forward to take her hand. Mina looked down at their clasped hands. She felt a wave of happiness inside of her. Harry was sitting at her bedside holding her hand. Could life be any more perfect?

* * *

Serena rather enjoyed visiting the shops with Draco. He bought her everything she wanted and she the looks everyone gave her and Draco made her laugh. 

"They think we're dating," said Serena.

"Let them," said Draco.

"Thank you for buying me new parchment, Draco," Serena said, looking at her bag of stuff. "But you really didn't have to."

"It's no problem," Draco said softly, pulling out his pocket watch. "Our lunch arrangement is in fifteen minutes. Let's go."

"Good, I'm starving!" Serena exclaimed.

Draco led Serena to the Three Broomsticks, opened the door for her and approached the bar. Serena hung back to look at the dining room. She saw Neville and Luna sitting in a booth together. Serena smiled to herself. Where those two going out yet? Serena made a note to grill her cousin about it later and if she couldn't get anything out of Luna, she'll talk to Neville.

"Serena," said Draco, coming up and taking her arm, "our table's this way."

"They still let us have it even though there are only two of us?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied, "It was no problem."

Luna watched Draco and Serena pass through to a private dining room. She choked on her gillywater and dropped it.

"Luna!" Neville exclaimed, grabbing a napkin and handing it to her. "Are you okay?"

Luna pressed the napkin to muffle her hacking and she pointed at Serena and Draco. Neville turned to see what she was pointing at and he looked back at Luna.

"Isn't that your cousin with Draco Malfoy?" he inquired.

Luna nodded.

"But isn't your sister dating Draco?"  
Luna nodded again.

Neville glanced back over his shoulder Serena and Draco were now in the private room for their meal. "Why are they with each other?"

Luna wiped her mouth and dabbed her hands. "I don't know," she said in a small voice. "I thought Serena hated him."

Draco didn't say much during the meal and Serena couldn't help but be concerned.

"Draco, don't tell me you're starting to feel sick too," she said.

"No, I'm fine," he lied.

"Are you disappointed that Mina couldn't be here?"

"Yeah, she was really looking forward to this," Draco said as he picked at his lunch. "But somehow, it worked out for the best. Mina getting sick I mean."

"How come?" Serena asked.

"So Mina can be with Potter," Draco answered. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Mina really hasn't been herself lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed it," Serena stated. "I think her attitude changed when she found out that Harry and I was dating."

"She's been really clingy," Draco said, "and emotional. She spends hours outside playing Quidditch by herself."

"Mina's always loved Quidditch," Serena said with a shrug. "She's just preparing for the next game, that's all."

"It's more than just practice," Draco said, "She's trying to cover up the pain."

"What pain?"

"Don't you get it?" Draco asked. "She's upset about you and Potter. She practices all the time so she could get rid of all her bad feelings."

"She's told you this?"

"No, but I can tell," said Draco, "I've been watching her. Mina thinks all she's got is me and Quidditch. Everyone in school knows that she's crazy about Harry Potter."

Serena frowned. "I didn't mean to make her upset. Harry and I only started dating to well, make her jealous."

"I think you succeeded," said Draco, "but Mina's cloning to me more than she ever has. It worries me. I can't make her happy anymore."

"What do you mean?" Serena inquired.

"I'm in love with someone else," Draco replied, looking at Serena over his glass.

Serena swallowed and turned red. She couldn't' speak. Draco was coming onto her again. Draco set down his glass and propped his elbows on the table.

"I do love Mina," Draco admitted, "she's beautiful and a great Quidditch player but I can't be with her if when I've got someone else on my mind all the time. I can't stand it…I don't want to break Mina's heart but I want to be the one I really love."

"D-Draco," Serena mumbled, "I—I'm flattered but…I…I should get going now."

"What?"

Serena slowly stood from the table. She had to leave before Draco asked her out.

"Wait," said Draco.

"I'm sorry, but it just won't work between us," Serena said. "I can't just go out with you after you dump Mina."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, rising to his feet and grabbing Serena's arm. "You're not who I'm in love with!"

"Yeah you—you're not?" Serena said. "Who then?"

"I…really can't say."

"Don't tell me it's Pansy Parkinson!" Serena yelled.

Draco looked insulted. "I wouldn't leave Mina for Pansy Parkinson! The one I'm really in love with is…is…Lavra Molniya from Durmstrang!"

"Wait," Serena said, "I know her. She participated in the singles ice skating event. We spent Christmas morning together."

"Yeah," Draco said, sitting back down. "Mina told me about that. I wish she brought me along."

"How long have you had these feelings for Lavra?" Serena inquired.

"For a while now," Draco replied. "I became pen pals with her because I knew of her wand making business. I met her at Durmstrang during the ice skating practice and I asked her to test my wand. She knew a lot about my wand just by looking at it."

"Yeah she's pretty good," Serena agreed, smiling as she sat back down. "She was able to tell how old the wood was for my wand and everything!"

"Our wands are brothers," Draco said, "and I guess that's when we hit things off."

"How does Lavra feel about you?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure," Draco sighed, "but I like to think she feels the same way. We've been writing to each other a lot. I even sent her a box of chocolate for Valentines Day."

"You think that was a smart idea?" Serena inquired.

"Maybe not," Draco groaned, putting his head on his fist. "But I just had to send her something. She thanked me for them."

"That's a good sign," Serena stated.

"I just don't know how long I can continue dating Mina while having these feelings for Lavra. Now I know how Mina feels, dating me when she's in love with Potter."

Serena nodded for Draco to continue. She was glad he was telling her this.

"I really didn't care that she was crushing on Potter," Draco said, "I guess I liked the challenge of trying to make her love me than Potter, not to mention, it made Potter jealous. But now, as much as I love Mina, I want to be with Lavra."

"Is this why you asked Harry to stay with Mina?" Serena asked. "So you could get me alone?"

"Yeah," Draco answered, "I needed some advice and I needed to talk to someone who knew Mina better than me. I can't get near to Luna without her hexing me so I thought I could talk to you."

"I'm glad you told me this," Serena said.

"I'm glad you listened to me," Draco said, "I honestly didn't know else who to talk to. What should I do, Serena?"

"You know Mina's not happy with you," Serena said, "and you're not happy with her. Not as happy as you can be, anyway. So there's only one thing you can do. You have to let her go."

Draco sighed. "That's what I was afraid of…but I just don't know if I can bring myself to do it."

"It's the only way she can be with Harry and you can be with Lavra," Serena explained, "you can't both stay in this relationship if it's not what you really want. You have to do it quickly. The longer you wait, the harder it will be."

"I can't do it now," Draco shouted in a whisper. "Mina's sick. If I break up with her now, it might kill her!"

"You can't put it off, Draco," Serena said simply.

"Our one year anniversary is coming up," Draco said, "I don't even think she's had a relationship that lasted this long."

"Wait, that's it," Serena said, "you can do it then. You can have a special dinner for your one year anniversary and you can break up with her."

"Break up with her on our first year anniversary?" Draco asked. "That's cold…even for me."

"You can tell her how much you liked this one year together," Serena said, "tell her about all the good times you had and then just tell her you can't spend anymore years with her. Tell her that there's someone else that can make her happier. We both know Mina doesn't have the courage to break up with you so you've got to be the one to do it."

"But she means so much to me," said Draco, "she's really made an impression me. I'm a different person because of her."

Serena smiled. She was impressed with Draco's new attitude. Mina must've really changed all of her boyfriends in one way or another. She leaned forward. "Then tell her. Tell her how much you're grateful for helping you change. I don't think breaking up with her will turn you back to the old Draco, will it?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't want to go back."

"You have to let her go, Draco," Serena told him. "You're holding her back from the guy she really wants to be with. She'll get over the break up, don't worry. She's stronger than you think."

"Yes, I know," Draco said with a sigh.

"Besides, it's better for you to break up with her," Serena said with a sly grin, "if she dumped you, think what that would do to your ego."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Draco agreed. "All right, I'll break up with her on our anniversary…it's a couple weeks away. But I don't know where we can have it."

"Hmm," Serena put her hand to her mouth and thought for a moment. A brilliant idea came to her mind and she clapped her hands in excitement. "I know! The Room of Requirement. It can be whatever you want."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that place," Draco said, "That's where Potter had his secret club."

"You won't have to worry about anyone bothering you there," Serena told him.

"Okay…I'll do it," Draco said, "I don't know how, but I'll find a way."

"Good luck," Serena said.

"Thanks, Serena," Draco said, "for everything."

* * *

Serena visited Mina in the hospital wing the next day. She was doing a little bit better. 

"Harry visited me yesterday," Mina said, "did you hear?"

"Yeah, I was with him when Draco asked him to see you," Serena replied, "It was good of Draco to ask one of us to stay with you. I'm surprised he asked Harry."

"Me too. I'm so lucky to have Draco," Mina said, "he's the best. You know, our one year anniversary is coming up."

"Really?" Serena said, pretending to be surprised. "You've been together that long, huh?"

"We must really click," Mina said, "I've never been in a relationship that lasted this long. The longest relationship I had was only nine months. Guys usually just want to stay with me during the school year."

"You and Draco have anything planned for your one year anniversary?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah, Draco said it's a surprise," Mina replied. "I wonder what he's thinking…"

"Mina, are you really happy with Draco?" Serena asked her cousin.

"What do you mean?" Mina demanded. "Of course I'm happy. Draco makes me happy."

"Are you as happy now as you where when you started dating him?" Serena inquired.

"Happier," Mina lied.

"I see," Serena said softly, "what about when Harry visited you yesterday? How did you feel?"

"It was just nice that he visited me," Mina asked. "We talked about school and Quidditch. It was no big deal."

"Oh, so are you over your big crush now?" Serena asked.

"Of course I am," Mina retorted. "I have to be, don't I? You're dating him now."

Serena crossed her arms. "Hey, if you still have feelings for him, it won't bother me. Harry and I aren't all that serious."

Mina stared at her blanket for awhile. "Okay, I guess I still have a thing for him but it doesn't matter. Harry's never going to ask me out."

"He can't ask you out if you're dating Draco," Serena said, "maybe you should break up with him. You and Harry can't be together until you and Draco break up."

"I can't break up with Draco!" Mina exclaimed, grasping her blanket and twisting to her cousin. "I love Draco! Even if I break up with him, you can't guarantee that Harry will ask me out, especially if he's dating you!"

"I'm sorry," Serena whispered.

"Draco is good to me," Mina said, "I know you don't like him but he really is good to me."

"I'm glad he makes you happy," Serena said, "but don't you still wish you could be Harry's girl?

Mina sighed. "Yeah…but it's never gonna happen. After my failed relationship with Seamus Finnegan, I learned that I can't go out Gryffindors after that."

"Don't let one bad relationship scare you from what you really want, Mina," Serena scolded. "You're just scared and stubborn. If you're going to keep that attitude, Harry may never like you."

Serena stood up, wished "get well," to her cousin and left her alone. Mina frowned and looked at the window. Maybe Serena was right. Mina's relationship with Draco wasn't going anywhere. Maybe the best thing for them was to break up. Still, Mina still loved Draco and she just didn't want to let go of him. He was the best boyfriend she ever had. But could Harry be a better boyfriend? Could he love her more than Draco ever did? Even if it was for the best, Draco would have to do the breaking up. Mina wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it.

* * *

"How'd your talk go with Mina?" Harry asked Serena when she walked into the common room. 

"Not good," Serena replied, "she doesn't want to break up with Draco."

"But didn't Malfoy say he was going to?"

"Yeah," Serena answered as she sat down next to him at the table. "But I don't know if he'll go through with it. He seemed kind of reluctant. Besides, I thought if I kind of talked Mina into it, she'd prepared for the breakup. Pretending to go out wasn't such a good idea. It made her cling to Draco more."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Harry, "I think it caused her to wake up a little."

Serena leaned forward with her head into her hands, sighing. A thought came to mind as she smoothed her fingers down her hair and sat up again.

"Harry, do you really like Mina?" Serena questioned him.

"What?" Harry asked with a slight chuckle.

"You like Mina?" Serena repeated sternly. "I mean, really like her?"

"Sure I do," Harry answered.

"She's totally in love with you," Serena said, "I can tell. When you came to see her yesterday, it really meant a lot to her but she didn't want to let on about it. Mina told me that Draco's really good to her and makes her happy. I wonder if breaking them up is worth it. Draco told me he loved her."

"Hey, hold on," Harry said, twisting in his seat, "you said that Malfoy was wrong for your cousin."

"Well, I guess I was wrong about Draco," Serena admitted. "You didn't see him. He was really upset about their relationship. He's concerned about her."

"But didn't Malfoy tell you he's got feelings for someone else?" Harry inquired. "That girl from Durmstrang."

"Yeah, that's right," Serena confirmed, "Draco doesn't think he continue dating Mina while he's got feelings for Lavra."

"Exactly," Harry said, "he's got to break up with her. He can't stay with her while dating Mina."

"But Mina's been in love with you since day one," Serena said, "and she's been dating guy after guy!"

"Mina's probably better at burying her feelings," Harry said, "but Malfoy can't. He's never been in this situation before. He doesn't know what to do. Mina's been dating all those guys to try to fill up that void. But as long as she's got me on my mind, no other guy can fill it but me."

What Harry said struck a chord in Serena. It made sense. Mina still had a thing for Harry and she wouldn't be happy until she told him how she felt.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Serena asked.

"I've got an idea," Harry said, "we break up."

"You think that'd work?" Serena inquired.

"Best plan we've got," Harry said, "if Malfoy breaks up with Mina and we're still dating, she'll be alone and she doesn't feel like she'll be able to come to me, will she?"

"Good point," said Serena, "but I think we should do it when Draco and Mina around. I don't think she'd believe it if one of us told her."

"Yeah," Harry said, "and we've got to make it believable but dramatic."

"I know," Serena said.

They sat there stroking their chins coming up with a plan. Seconds later, they grinned and looked at each other.

"Fight in the middle of The Great Hall!" they said together. They gasped then laughed that they said it at the same time. "Brilliant!"

* * *

Serena and Harry went over their break up plan until it was solid and believable. They had to wait until Mina was released from the hospital wing a couple days later. When she came into the great hall accompanied by Draco, Serena turned to Harry. 

"Mina just walked in," she said, "should we do it now?"

"Ready when you are," Harry said.

"I'm ready."

Harry reached for his pumpkin juice and knocked it over. The juice spilled lover Serena's breakfast and down into her lap.

"Harry, you idiot!" Serena shouted, jumping to her feet. "I was going to _eat _that!"

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it," Harry said, pointing his wand at the mess. Instead, he must made another one.

"Stop!" Serena stepped back and glared at her fake boyfriend. "Look what you did!"

"It was an accident!" Harry said. "You shouldn't have had your plate so close to my drink anyway!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that my own breakfast got wet?"

"Yeah!" Harry yelled, getting in her face. "You shouldn't be blaming people for your own stupid mistakes!"

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?"

"Well, you said it," Harry muttered, folding his arms.

"Oooh!" Serena groaned, clenching her fists. "You're unbelievable! I don't know how I can stand you! You never do anything special for me!"

"That's not true!"

"Yeah-huh!" Serena argued. "What about Valentines Day? You didn't get me anything!"

"You didn't get me anything either!" Harry cried.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything!"

"I said no such thing!" Harry shouted.

"Hey, can you have your lover's spat somewhere else?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry laughed. "Oh please, Serena's not my lover!"

"Are you saying you don't love me?" Serena asked.

"Well…no," said Harry.

"But you're my boyfriend!" Serena sobbed into her hands. "You're supposed to love me!"

"Oh don't start crying," Harry groaned. "Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm entitled to love you."

"Oooh, you're a jerk!"

Over at the Slytherin table Mina was twisting her napkin looking from her cousin to her crush. She didn't know quite how to feel. They were having a fight right in the middle of the great Hall. Everyone was staring at them.

"This relationship is over!" Harry shouted.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, and you're off the Quidditch team!"

"You can't do that!" Serena exclaimed, looking scandalized.

"I'm the Captain," Harry said smugly, pointing at his badge, "so I can. Your form is horrible! Quodpot is not the same as Quidditch, Serena!"

"Fine," Serena said, "I never liked Quidditch anyway. I keep getting hit with those stupid Bludgers!"

"Well, if you just learned how to dodge them," Harry yelled, "then you wouldn't get hurt, now would you?"

"Hey, I did make great scores, you know."

"Yeah," said Harry, "because you like throwing things at people. You really have to be more careful about throwing things you know," he lowered his voice and put his hand by his mouth, "unless you want to spend more detention with your boyfriend."

Serena's fake anger went serious. Serena flew to Harry and grabbed the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You went too far with that one," Serena hissed threateningly.

"S-sorry," Harry mumbled, "it just slipped through."

Serena released Harry and stepped back. "We're through, buster!"

Serena turned on her heel and walked out of the doors, nearly colliding with Professor Shields.

"Serena--,' he began but he was cut off when she shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Professor Shields glanced back at her and then at the deadly quiet Great Hall. "What just happened here?"

No one told the professor but went back eating as if nothing happened. Harry remained standing at the same spot. Darien spotted him standing there and believing he had something to do with Serena's behavior, walked over to the Gryffindor Captain.

"Potter, what happened? Why is S—White upset?"

Harry was still in shock over Serena's scary attitude. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Serena and Harry just broke up," Ron answered for Harry.

Harry and Darien both looked at Ron but with different expressions. Harry was nervous and Shields look like he was ecstatic. Darien looked back at Harry.

"Is this true, Potter?" Shields asked.

Harry nodded and tried to say something. "It just…"

Shields waved his hand. "You don't need to explain. Some people just aren't supposed to be together."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry and for a moment, he felt as if Shields was going to give him more detention.

"Sorry it didn't work out between you two," Darien said over his shoulder as he walked up to the staff table. He felt so relieved. Finally, Serena and Harry were no longer together. This mad his chances better. Wait, what was he thinking? He was a teacher and Serena was a student! He shouldn't have any chances with her! Should he?

* * *

Serena didn't talk to Harry for the rest of the day. She was furious with him for that remark about Darien being her boyfriend. That wasn't part of the plan! It was very uncomfortable for her to sit through Defense Against the Dark Arts that day. She sat away from Harry and Darien kept looking at her during the lesson. Had he heard that remark? When the class ended, Harry hurried to Serena's desk. 

"Serena," he began.

"I'm not talking to you!" Serena snapped.

"Oh come on, Serena!" Harry said desperately, "I'm sorry!"

It's a shame they broke up," Lavender said to Parvarti. "They were a cute couple

"Yeah right," Darien muttered, loud enough for Lavender and Parvarti to hear.

"Professor?" Parvarti inquired.

Darien gasped. "Er, you should hurry to your next class."

Darien turned his back and began detailing the things on his desk. Serena and Harry were still bickering.

"Go away," Serena said, pulling her bag up on her shoulder. "We broke up remember?"

"Yeah but we can still be friends, can't we?" Harry questioned.

"That was low even for a friend!" Serena barked over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Serena, wait!" Harry yelled. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say all that rubbish! You can stay on the Quidditch team!"

Harry hurried out of the room calling for her. Darien was trying to stifle his laughter until all of the students left the room. When the room was clear, he took the time to express his happiness.

"YES!" Darien shouted, swirling around and high fiving his vampire skeleton.

Darien high fived the vampire skeleton so hard that the hand fell off, causing the rest of the skeleton to fall apart. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

The day of Draco and Mina's anniversary arrived. Draco prepared himself of what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. What he was having trouble preparing himself for was Mina's reaction. He was certain that she was going to sob. Instead of having dinner in the Great Hall with the rest of the students, they had dinner in the Room of Requirement, just the two of them. They both thought of a romantic spot to have a dinner and when they entered the room, they found a moonlit balcony. In the middle of the room stood a white table with matching chairs. 

"Wow!" Mina exclaimed as she walked in. "We should've come here sooner, Dracikins!"

"Yes, you can thank Serena," said Draco, "she helped me come up with a spot."

"Ahh, so that's why you and Serena went to Hogsmeade that day!" Mina teased, spinning around to look at him.. "You were asking for advice!"

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad that you two are getting along," Mina said.

"Me too," said Draco, "hey, let's eat."

"Sounds good to me."

Draco motioned to the table, pulled the seat back for her and helped her sit down. As he bent down, he got a good whiff of her hair. "You smell nice, Mina."

"Oh, Draco…"

Draco kissed Mina's cheek and sat down.

While they ate a nice salmon dinner they talked about their relationship, how they got together and what they thought about each other before they started dating. After their dinner and their chat, Draco felt that it was time to break the news to Mina.

"Mina," began edgily, "we—uh—been together for a whole year now."

"And a wonderful year it's been, Draco," Mina said, leaning forward.

"Yes, we have a lot of good memories," Draco said, "I'm afraid we can't make anymore to together.""

Mina gave a small smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Mina, listen," he took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. He had to get it out. "I love you and I'll always love you but we can no longer be together."

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" Mina asked softly, her small faltering. "But Draco…"

"I' sorry," said Draco, "I can only imagine how you're feeling right now but try to understand, I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, where have I heard that one before!" Mina demanded, pulling her hand from Draco's grasp and standing up. "I've heard it all. Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I keep a boyfriend? I must be cursed!"

"You're not cursed," Draco said, "you just had unlucky relationships."

Mina didn't seem to hear him. She put her hand on the wall and let her tears fall. "It happens all the time! I thought you'd be different, Draco! I just want someone to love me but you couldn't do that!"

"I do love you!" Draco exclaimed, getting up and walking to her. He took her by the shoulder and turned her around. "I love you but we both know you're still in love with Harry Potter! That's why you've had so many relationships. You couldn't see other guys while having these unsolved feelings for Potter. I'm breaking up with you so you can finally be with him."

"He doesn't want me," Mina murmured, "no one wants to be with me!"

"You just think he doesn't because Seamus Finnegan broke up with you," said Draco, "you think no one from Gryffindor wants to be with you after that. This is your chance to prove him wrong!"

Mina gasped and stared up at him. "S-seriously?"

"Yes," Draco said with a nod. "You're beautiful, Mina. You're smart; you're funny and a great Quidditch player. You deserve the best."

"Oh, Draco…"

"You shouldn't have to settle for me," Draco said, "for second best. Harry Potter is the best to you and you can have him. I see the way you look at him. You never look at me that way."

"But, I'm afraid he'll turn me down."

"Come on, give Potter a little credit," Draco insisted. "Just tell him how you feel. He probably feels the same way about you."

Mina sighed. "Okay, I'll tell him."

"That's my girl," Draco said.

Mina smiled and gazed up at Draco. "Thank you, Draco. But what about you? I don't want you to be lonely."

"Hey, don't worry about me," said Draco, "I'll be fine." He put his hand on Mina's shoulder. "Potter is probably at dinner still. If you can hurry, you can catch him."

Mina smiled widely and hugged Draco in thanks. When she released him, Draco gave her a slight push out of the door.

"Good luck," he said,

* * *

Mina found Harry just as he was leaving the Great Hall. 

"Harry!" she shouted.

"Mina?"

"Harry!" Mina threw herself against him. "Harry, I love you! I've always loved you!"

Harry looked down at Mina's head. He knew Mina had a thing for him but when he heard her finally confessing her feelings it was like he was learning it for the very first time. He couldn't' believe it. Draco had actually broken up with Mina.

"You do?"

"Yes," Mina said, lifting her tear-filled eyes up at him. "Ever since our first year.  
"What about Malfoy?" Harry inquired.

"He broke up with me," said Mina.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"No, it's okay," Mina shook her head, smiling through her tears. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry it took this long."

"That's okay, Mina," Harry put his arm around her. "Come on; let's go someplace where we could be alone."

They found an empty classroom and they talked a little more about what they thought about each other. To Mina's surprise and joy, Harry kissed her and asked her out.

"I wouldn't want anything more!" Mina exclaimed, throwing her arms around Harry and kissing him back.

Finally, Mina had gotten the boy she had her eye on for years. Life was going to get better for now on.

**To Be Continued **


	26. Field Trip to WHERE!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

_Note: Yes, was finally able to update! Document manager was giving me trouble. Sorry this update is late. I was in a car accident on the first and I really didn't feel like writing. School's back in session and updates won't be very regular._

--

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 25

Field Trip to _Where?_

Now that Mina was with her dream guy, Serena humbled herself to forgive Harry for his remark about her and "her boyfriend." . After Quidditch practice, Harry went to take a bath in the prefects' bathroom. Being the Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team he had the privilege of using the prefects' bathroom. He didn't use it very often but today he thought he'd give himself the luxury of bathing in that swimming pool sized tub once again. To his surprise, someone was already there. Draco Malfoy.

"Evening, Potter," said Draco, "just come from Quidditch practice, have you?"

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling his robe off and stepping into the warm water across from Draco.

"Is Serena still on the team?"

"Yeah, she came to practice," Harry replied. "She pretty much forgave for the stupid things I said when we broke up."

"That's good to hear," Draco said, "thanks, by the way."

"Thanks for what?" Harry inquired, who was about to shut his eyes.

"I know you two broke up in front of everybody like that for Mina's sake," Draco said, "I don't think she would believe that you two really broke up if one of us told her. It made her rethink our relationship a little bit."

"No problem," said Harry, "hey, are you dating that girl from Durmstrang?"

"Lavra?" Draco inquired. "I didn't ask her yet."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Isn't she the one you want to be with?"

"Yeah, she is," Draco said.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I needed some time to sort through my feelings. I'm not sure how things will be. I just broke up with Mina after dating her for a year and I can't go to Lavra on the rebound."

"I guess I see where you're coming from," Harry comented.

"You know, as hard as it was to break up with Mina," said Draco, "but it will be even more difficult to tell Lavra my feelings. I guess I'm just afraid she doesn't feel the same way. If she turns me down then I would be alone."

"What if she does?" Harry asked. "You won't know how she feels unless you talk to her."

"I know," Draco said, "but it's difficult not being able to talk to her. Durmstrang is really far, you know."

"School is almost over," Harry told him. "You can go Bulgaria and see her or she can come over here."

"Yeah," Draco said with a slight smile. "She did offer me a job at her store. She says one of the workers is a real idiot and needs to be replaced."

"Maybe she does want to be with you," Harry said.

"Maybe," Draco said, "I guess you're right. The waiting is killing me. I have to know for sure." Draco pushed himself out of the tub and put on a robe.

"Good luck, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said as he went to the door. A thought came to him and he turned around. "Oh, and Potter? I know I gave Mina up but I still love her. You'd better treat her right or I'll curse you into oblivion."

Harry knew by the calm yet stern expression on Draco's face that Draco wasn't playing around. Harry nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. You're not the only one that loves her."

"Just don't make me regret breaking up with her," Draco warned as he stepped out of the bathroom.

--

As Aimee was leaving a class, she saw smoke rising. The fire starters were approaching. Everyone knew what this meant and the teachers and prefects went to face the fire starters. They had know idea what they were about to face. Were they demons? Or pyromaniac wizards? The school had to be ready for anything.

The forest was in flames as they approached it. The students and teachers used the water spell to put the flames out. Then they beheld the creatures behind the wildfires. They were tall flickering figures of flame.

"Heliopaths?" Ami gasped out. "They _do _exist?"  
The heliopaths hurled fistfuls of fire at the prefects and teachers. All of the students ran for safety inside the school—all but one.

"Miss Arroser, return to the school at once!" Madame Maxime told her student.

"I can help!" Aimee said defiantly. "Trust me! _Aguamenti!"_

A jet of water shot out of Aimee's wand and turned a fireball into smoke. Aimee continued to help the teachers fight off the heliopaths. Fire was burning everywhere. Their water spells were not enough against the heliopaths. Smoke stung Aimee's eyes and she was separated from the teachers. The heliopaths had burned so many villages. She couldn't let the school be next. She fell to her knees. She tried to choke out a spell. She needed to make some kind of wall of ice around her. It was too hot for her wand to make an ice spell. What could she do? Then she remembered her Planet Renovation Rod she received for Christmas. It was her only hope. She reached it into her pocket and drew it out.

"Mer—Mercury…" she gasped.

She started coughing and dropped the rod. She couldn't get the words out. Then something happened.

"NEPTUNE HIGH TIDE!" shouted a female voice.

The fire was depleted with a giant wave of water. Aimee blinked with her sore, red eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked the same voice.

Aimee looked up to see a woman with sea-green hair and eyes wearing a white and sea-green outfit with fin-like wings. In her hand she held a golden trident and strapped to her waist was a handheld mirror. This was Eternal Sailor Neptune. Her eyes traveled to the rod next to Aimee.

"You're one too," she said, "go ahead and use it now. I'll cover you."

"How--?" Aimee began.

"Quickly!" shouted Eternal Sailor Neptune, turning to fight the heliopaths.

Aimee picked up the renovation and stood up. "MERCURY PLANET POWER!"

After shouting the incantation, the forest disappeared and Aimee was at the North Pole. Ice crystals flew toward her but instead of impaling her; they formed a leotard out of white silk. A blue skirt with an ice blue layer appeared on the leotard, followed by gloves and boots. The blue symbol of Mercury glowed brightly as a pair of wings made out of ice sprouted from the scout's back. Once she was transformed, her memories of Ami Mizuno returned to her mind. Eternal Sailor Mercury gasped and put her hand to her head for a moment.

"I remember…everything…I was a sailor scout once," she said, "Sailor Neptune is here. We can win this fight!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury extinguished more flames as she went to Neptune's side. "How'd you find me?"

"I'll explain later," she replied. "We have to destroy these things."

Eternal Sailor Mercury gasped. "My teachers! I have to get to them before they die!"

She took off into the air and touched her earring, activating her visor. Through the smoke she saw the figures of her headmistress and teachers. She raised her arms in the air and summoned a pair of ice boomerangs. She swung her boomerangs into the air and water fell from them like rain, extinguishing the flames. A few of the teachers were passed out while others were still trying to fight.

"Get back to the school!" Sailor Mercury commanded. "There's nothing you can do to stop them."

"Let's do what she says," Madame Maxime said to the other teachers. As the teachers left, Sailor Mercury constructed a barrier of ice to keep the heliopaths from following them. She turned back to the heliopaths and pushed the ends of her boomerangs together. The boomerangs made a sheet of ice in the middle.

"Time for you all to chill. MERCURY ICE PUMMEL!" Sailor Mercury a nearby heliopath with sharp ice shards. Instead of the ice melting, the heliopath disappeared into smoke. Her power of ice and water was stronger than any witch. Sailor Mercury used her ice boomerangs to make ice creatures and attack the heliopaths.

"This will you finish you off," Sailor Mercury said as her giant ice creatures went to the heliopaths. "I won't let you burn my school the ground."

An ice horse the size of Beaxbatons' horse lifted up its hoof and stomped on a heliopath to put it out.

Sailor Neptune and Mercury got back to back. "When did you get so good?"

"I think when I got my new powers," said Mercury, "we have to finish them up. Let's attack together."

"Right."

"NEPTUNE HIGH TIDE!"

"MERCURY ICE PUMMEL!"

A wave of water mixed with ice shards fell onto the remaining heliopaths and destroyed them. All was left was smoke.

"That takes care of them," Sailor Mercury said, placing her ice boomerangs back into her subspace pocket. "How did you find me, Neptune?"

"I followed their burning trail," Sailor Neptune replied, "with a little help with this." She held up her mirror.

"I'm glad you came when you did," Sailor Mercury said, "Or I would've been a goner. None of my spells worked on them."

"I know," said Sailor Neptune, "they're not made of ordinary fire. Tell me, do you know where the others are?"

"Not everyone," Sailor Mercury answered, "I met Saturn and the rest of the inners at the Winter Wizard Olympics. Rei, Makoto and Hotaru are students in Durmstrang and Usagi and Minako are in Hogwarts."

"They received their transformation pens too?" Neptune inquired.

"Yeah," Sailor Mercury answered, "and as far as I know, only Saturn, Mars and Jupiter has used them."

"What about Pluto and Uranus?"

"I don't know where they are," Mercury replied.

"Do you know who sent us our transformation pens?"

"My guess is Luna," Mercury answered. "She gave us our transformation pens when she first met us."

"You don't think we have any new enemies, do you?"

"I'm not sure," Mercury said softly. "But something must be up if Luna is trying to reunite us again."

"That's what I believe," Neptune said with a nod. "The sea has been roaring lately. It's a warning. We have to be on our toes. I think the heliopaths were just the start of it."

"I wonder why the heliopaths attacked," said Mercury as she looked over the burnt plants. "Where they just on a rampage or did someone send them?"

"I didn't even believed that heliopaths were real until they attacked," Neptune said.

"Nor I," Mercury agreed, "well, they were no match for us. If someone is behind this, we'll find out and put an end to them."

Neptune smiled. "We sure will. I must go and make sure there are no other heliopaths around. Let me know if you hear from the others."

"Of course," Mercury said, "It was good to see you again, Michiru."

"You too, Ami. Take care."

The two scouts of water embraced and Sailor Neptune left the smoking forest. Sailor Mercury bent down and analyzed the damage of the heliopaths. "I don't know how these things came to be, but I'm going to find out."

"_Aimee!"_

Sailor Mercury gasped. The teachers were calling her. She de-transformed into Aimee Arroser and came out to see her teachers.

"Here I am," Aimee said, "I'm all right. How did you stop the heliopaths?"

"It was someone else," Madame Maxime said, "she must have left by now. Get inside."

"Yes, ma'am," Aimee said and she walked into the school. Her head was swimming and it wasn't from inhaling all the smoke. It was the memories that had returned to her. She was Sailor Mercury again. There was something Aimee did not undersand. Why did Luna send out the transformation pens instead of meeting everyone in person?

Aimee decided not to think it over. She sent owls to her friends about what happened right away.

--

"Oh my goodness!" Lavra and Martina exclaimed at the same time. They were both reading two different letters but their reaction to them were the same.

"Guess what?" Martina asked Lavra.

"Draco says he loves me!" Lavra shouted before Martina could explain.

"Eh, what?"

"That's why he broke up with Mina," Lavra said, "he knew what it was like for Mina to be dating him when she had a thing for Harry. Now he says he wants to be with me. I've got to write him back!"

"Write him back later," Martina said, "this is important. Aimee has used her renovation rod and she met Sailor Neptune. That leaves just Serena and Mina."

"And Setsuna and Haruka…wherever they are," Lavra said, "well, we'll soon be reunited. Then everything will be like old times. I got to go write Draco."

"But Lavra…" Martina began.

"Hey, when a guy confesses his feelings to you," Lavra said as she got up, "you may understand."

There was a small awkward silence.

"Actually, maybe not. Constantine confesses his feelings to you every day and you still don't get it."

"Hey!" Martina shouted at Lavra as she ran out at the dining room.

--

It has only been a couple days since Draco had wrote Lavra but he was still nervous about hearing her. He did not know if she felt the same or not. Was it wrong of him to tell her?

An owl came to the Slytherin table. Draco held his breath and closed his eyes. That was probably Lavra now. He didn't hear the owl land near him or tug on his sleeve.

"I got post!" squealed a voice a few seats over.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Mina with a letter in her hand. She turned around hissed at her cousin. "Serena! I got an owl from Aimee!"

"What?" Serena cried over all the noise in the Great Hall. There were two in between them.

"Oh, whose idea was it to put the Gryffindor table clear on the other side of the room?" Mina demanded as she got up from the table.

"Probably the founders?" Blaise Zabini answered.

"Well—they made a stupid choice!" Mina snapped. "I'm sick of having to get up just to say something to my boyfriend or my cousin."

Mina walked over to the Gryffindor table and handed the letter to Serena. "I got this from Aimee."

"Wow, looks like heliopaths really do exist," Serena said, "this will make Luna's day."

"You can't show Luna that!" Mina muttered. "She'll go straight to Daddy and he'll do another article on them."

"Hey, did you hear about all those heliopaths terrorizing France?" Luna asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Uh…no," said Serena as she tucked Aimee's letter into her pocket.

"It seems that they were born from some wildfire and burned down every village," said Luna, "they almost got Beaxbatons too but two very skilled water witches destroyed them. I wonder if Daddy knows yet."

"How'd you find this out?" Serena asked.

"My Beaxbatons pen friend," Luna said, "Gabrielle Delacour. I told her the mysterious creatures where heliopaths. I was quite certain...ooh, I'd better tell Daddy. He always wanted to write another article on the heliopaths after writing the first one."

"What was the first one about?" Serena inquired, rubbing her head.

Mina groaned. "Oh Daddy thought Fudge had a n army of heliopaths."

"He did," Luna said, "and that's what got him sacked. He should know he couldn't control fire beings."

"Fudge never had an army of heliopaths!" Mina exclaimed. "He was sacked because he lied about You-Know-Who and they wanted someone that would keep them safe."

"Oh I don't know," said Luna, "Scrimgeour _is _a vampire after all."

Serena laughed as Mina slapped her forehead. Luna hummed to herself as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe she's my sister!" Mina groaned. "What gave her the idea that he's a vampire?"

Harry chuckled. "I know, he doesn't look like a vampire at all."

"I'm glad you believe me," Mina smiled as she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Hey, you've got some free time after your first class?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "what've you got in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe we could for a broom ride," she said as she attempted to smooth his unruly black hair. "the weather's perfect for it."

"I'll meet you on the Quidditch Pitch," Harry said.

"Great," said Mina and she kissed Harry. "See you then. Bye Serena."

"Bye," Serena said, waving and going back to her breakfast.

Draco smiled as Mina returned at the Slytherin Table. Seeing Mina happy made him happy. Suddenly it didn't matter if Lavra returned his feelings or not. It was worth it to see Mina so happy.

Serena glanced at Mina then to Harry with a grin on her face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she said, "I'm just happy for you two, that's all. You make a cute couple. I've never seen Mina so happy."

"Well, I'm glad I can make her happy," Harry said.

Sometimes Serena couldn't help but watch Mina and Harry. They looked so happy and so in love. Serena was happy for the both of the time but watching the couple made her want to have some love in her life too. Serena scanned the faces of the male students in the room. There were certainly some handsome young wizards in the room but none of them seemed to be the one she wanted to be with. Serena wasn't quite sure who she wanted to be with herself.

Serena sighed and picked at her breakfast. Was her true love even in his room?

Darien caught himself staring at Serena another time. When was he going to quit that? Sooner or later she'll notice him gawking at her and he'll do something stupid like drop food all down his front. Deciding that he was full, he stood up and stepped down.

"You all right, Serena?" Hermione asked. "You hadn't eaten much."

"Oh, I'm fine," Serena lied standing up to leave, "I'm just gonna…_aah!"_

Serena's foot caught on the bench and she about smacked the floor, had not someone caught her. A couple students at the Ravenclaw table turned around to look at her. Serena hit a poor third year Ravenclaw in the head on the way down and caused his face to go in his bowl of porridge.

"Oh man, I'm sorry!" Serena muttered. "I didn't mean it…my foot got caught on the stupid bench!"

"Apology accepted," said the third year as he wiped his face.

"You all right, Miss White?"

"I'm fine," Serena said, standing up and brushing herself off. "Thanks for catching me—Professor Shields…Professor Shields?"

Serena looked up suddenly and realized it was Professor Shields that had saved her fall. She didn't' feel angry, just a little embarrassed. She felt her cheeks grow warm. She stared at him for a moment, twisting her toes on the floor. He was so good looking. She wondered what it'd be like to kiss him, to date him. Wait. Why was she thinking that? He was a teacher! What if he was already dating somebody? Why did he have to be a teacher? Why couldn't he be another student? This would make things a whole lot easier!

"I ah…ha…um…" she mumbled nervously.

"You sure you haven't hit anything?" Professor Shield's hand dropped on her shoulder and Serena's whole face went red.

"Nope, haha! I'm fine!" Serena said, laughing as she backed up. "I'm just clumsy! I fall down all the time. Nothing to worry about…"

"Well I'm glad that you're…"

Before Professor Shields could finish his sentence, Serena had turned around and high-tailed it out of the Great Hall. Professor Shields stood where he was for a moment, feeling awkward. Both tables, nearly the whole Great Hall was looking at Professor Shields. Professor Shields cleared his throat.

"Please be careful when you get up," he said, "you might trip."

Professor Shields stepped out of the Great Hall and Lavender looked at Parvarti. "Whoa, did you see that?"

"Yeah," Parvarti said, "makes me want to purposely trip so he can catch me too."

--

Madame McCloud's flying class had no idea that Mina and Harry were on the roof making out. Madame McCloud's had each student fly through spinning hoops and when it was Rose Parkinson's turn, she saw Harry making out with Mina jerked her broom to the left and fell.

"Rose!" Rini shouted, covering her face.

Madame McCloud whipped out her wand, pointed it at Rose and made her stop falling. "Miss Parkinson, you need to learn to control your broom better."

"It wasn't my fault, Madame McCloud," Rose said as her feet touched the ground. "I saw two people kissing on the roof and I lost control of the broom."

"Who?" Reenie asked excitedly, hoping the couple was her future parents.

"I think it was Harry Potter and Mina Lovegood," Rose said.

"Oh, how nice for Mina," smiled Reenie. "She really likes him.

Rose glared at her friend.

"I mean…those two ought to get a room!" Reenie yelled. "You could've cracked your head open!"

"All right class," said Madame McCloud, "I want you to practice hovering in the air."

Madame McCloud picked up her own broom and flew to the roof before Harry and Mina escaped. "Shouldn't you two be in class?"

"We both have free periods," Mina stated.

"Then shouldn't you be using them to study instead of making my students lose their concentration during flight lessons?" Madame McCloud demanded, her arms folded. "Rose Parkinson already has trouble on a broom. She was just starting to improve until she saw you two."

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Mina said sheepishly.

"We didn't think anyone would see us," said Harry.

"Well, you were wrong," said Madame McCloud, "and to make my point, you will both have detention."

"Detention for kissing?" Harry asked.

"Next time I'll go to your Heads," Madame McCloud muttered, "Miss Lovegood, you can help me polish the broomsticks tonight. Mr. Potter, I'm sure Mr. Filch has something for you to do. Now go to your dormitories."

"Yes Madame McCloud," Harry and Mina said in a gloomy tone.

The couple barded their broomsticks and flew to the ground. When they landed all the kids pointed, laughed and made kissing noises.

"Enough of that," Madame McCloud said, "back to practice!"

--

As Harry Potter was cleaning all the fireplaces for Mr. Filch, Mina was inside the locker room polishing the school brooms by hand with Madame McCloud. At first Mina didn't mind it. It was just like servicing her own broom. However by the fifth broom Mina's arm started to get tired and the school brooms were in bad condition Most of them had cracked handles and Mina's hand received a few splinters. When Mina thought she was finished with one broom, Madame Cloud inspected it and pointed something out that she didn't notice before.

"All this just because I was kissing my boyfriend?" Mina demanded through her teeth, scrubbing the hound of a Cleansweep Five.

"Your kissing nearly caused the injury of one of my students," said Madame McCloud.

"But she didn't get hurt," said Mina.

"No one put any effort after your spectacle," Madame McCloud stated, "the students were talking about you and Mr. Potter. I understand that you want to be with him all the time, Miss Lovegood but you have to think of the needs of others as well as your own."

"Do you know how long I've waited to go out with Harry Potter?" Mina demanded, standing up so quickly that the broom fell from her lap. "Ever since my first flying lesson! We're finally together and I've never been happier!"

"Well I'm happy for you," said Madame McCloud, "but you shouldn't spend all your free time together. You have your future to think about. These free periods shouldn't be used for fooling around. Aren't your NEWT's coming up?"

"I don't care about NEWT's," Mina grumbled, sitting back down and picking out loose straws from the bottom of the broom. "I'm going to be a professional Quidditch Player. I think I'll try out for the Holy head Harpies. It'd be cool to be on an all-witches team after playing with wizards all the time. Hey, weren't you a professional Quidditch Player?"

"Yeah, Appleby Arrows," McCloud answered, "Chaser."

"They're a cool team," said Mina, "what made you quite?"

"Got sick of the rivalry with the Wimbourn Wasps," McCloud answered bluntly, scratching her nose. "I was going to join Pride of Portree but Hooch owled me and asked me to take her place. We were in school together."

"No way, you and Madame Hooch?" Mina asked. "How come she never went professional?"

"Because she didn't like our teacher back in the day," McCloud answered, "he was a bit of a lecher."

"Well I'm glad she took his place," Mina said and she held up the broom for her to inspect. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. You may continue with the other brooms.."

Mina propped the polished Cleansweep Five to the side and grabbed a Comet Two-Sixty to polishing. "Hey…this one's a lot smoother! I love Two-Sixties."

Mina was almost done with the broom when she noticed something on McCloud's desk. It was her Uranus Renovation Rod.

"Hey, you've got one of those too?" Mina asked, nodding at the renovation rod.

"Too?" Madame McCloud inquired. "You mean, this?" Madame McCloud picked her renovation rod and looked at it.

"Yeah," said Mina, "only it's orange instead of blue. And it's got the symbol of Venus on it."

"You know if anyone else has more like these?" Madame McCloud asked eagerly.

"Sure," Mina answered, kind of surprised at Madame McCloud's tone. "A couple girls at Durmstrang, one at Beaxbatons. We got them for Christmas while we were at the Winter Wizard Olympics. Serena got one too, but hers looks more like brooch than a stick. She wears it on her robes."

"I see," said Madame McCloud, "what kind where they"

"How do you mean?" Mina asked, looking confused.

"Well, the girls from Durmstrang and Beaxbatons," Madame McCloud asked. "Each object is for a planet, right? What planets did they get?"

"Let's see," Mina paused from her broom cleaning and started counting on her fingers. "Aimee got Mercury. Lavra got Jupiter. Martina got Mars. Angelica got Saturn and Serena's was the moon."

"Moon?"

"Yeah, it had a picture of the moon on it," said Mina. "Kind of surprised me too. I don't know why we got planets and she got the moon. So were you the only one here that got one of those things?"

"No Professor Oville got one as well."

"The new History of Magic teacher?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the planet she got was Pluto. Then that leaves two other planets: Earth and Neptune."

"Wait a minute," Mina said, "I got a letter from Aimee, that girl from Beaxbatons. She used her renovation rod and she met the owner of the Neptune Renovation Rod."

"Did she know about her before?"

"I don't think so," said Mina.

"Is she the only one who has used hers?"

"No, the Durmstrang girls used theirs," Mina said, "just leaves us. So far we've been safe."

"I wonder if there's someone with an Earth Renovation Rod," McCloud said thoughtfully.

"I thought that too," Mina said, "but there's no zodiac sign for the planet Earth. All the rods we've been getting seem to go with the Zodiac. I'm a Libra and the corresponding planet's Venus. Serena's a Cancer it's related to the moon. There's nothing related to the Earth."

"True," Madame McCloud answered. "Um, Mina, I think you're done for the day. You may go."

"You sure?" Mina asked. "I've only got two brooms left and I'm already on a roll…"

"I don't plan on using the Moontrimmers yet."

"Well, all right," Mina said, putting the broom down. "Good night Madame McCloud."

"Yes, goodnight, and I hope you've learned your lesson."

"I have," Mina answered, "don't worry."

Mina stepped out of the locker room and walked down to the dungeon. "I've learned not to kiss my boyfriend during Madame McCloud's flying lessons anymore. That was the weirdest detention I've ever went to…"

--

Professor Shields had a surprised for all his seventh year students. He went ahead and thought of Serena's comment and planned a field trip. He was glad that his first class of the day was the seventh year Gryffindors because he was looking forward to Serena's reaction. After he gave his lesson he took the time to give his news.

"I have an announcement to make," Professor Shields stated, "this Saturday we will go on a field trip."

"Really?" Serena asked, leaning forward in her seat. "Saturday? _This Saturday?" _

"That's correct," Professor Shields, "we'll be back in time for the Easter holidays so those of you wish to go home can."

"We're we going Professor?" Harry asked.

"Some kind of museum?" Dean asked excitedly.

"The Ministry of Magic?" asked Parvarti.

"No," said Professor Shields, "Azkaban Prison."

"AZKABAN PRISON!" the students shouted in unison. Few of them were excited. Everyone else was shocked. Serena was confused.

"Um, Professor, why Azkaban?" Serena asked. "I don't think the prison will let us go there for a field trip."

"I have already made the arrangements," said Professor Shields, "I've cleared everything with the warden at the prison. Now you know that the dementors have left Azkaban. A number have returned, the weak ones. Some of the dementors prefer to hunt while there were those that liked being 'fed.' You will see dementors there but they will not be very strong. Nevertheless, I have some precautions for you. If you prepare yourself thinking bad memories then the dementors have no power over you."

"Oh, I get it," Serena said, "the dementors can't make us remember our bad memories because we're thinking of them already."

"Precisely," Professor Shields said with a nod. "Having the dementors strip you of your happiness is much more tiring. I will ask you to write a list of your worst memories and go over them. Just as well, write a list of your happiest memories. Upon leaving Azkaban you may re-read your list and become happy again. I will bring chocolate so…"

"Whoa, hold on!" Serena shouted. "Did you say chocolate?"

"Yes," said Professor Shields, "chocolate serves as an remedy to the icy feeling that the dmentors leave you with. It will allow you to feel better."

"Oh Professor Shields, that's, wow, you are the greatest!" Serena said, finding nothing else to say.

"Why thank you," Said Professor Sheilds with a small smile. "Now you will be traveling with the rest of the seventh years on one of the buses we took to Durmstrang. We are to meet on the grounds at seven o'clock. Any questions?"

"Y-yeah, what about breakfast?" Ron inquired.

"The house elves will be making breakfast for us early."

"Wow, you really have thought of everything," Ron said, impressed. "Oh, what about lunch?"

"The house elves will make sack lunches for everyone," Professor Shields answered.

"How long is the field trip going to be?" Parvarti asked.

"It's likely we will be gone the whole day," Professor Shields replied. "I suspect we will be back at Hogwarts by nine o'clock that night. There will be more information the day of the trip."

The bell rang and everyone piled out for their next class. Serena however remained behind to thank Professor Sheilds again.

"Thanks for planning this field trip, Professor," said Serena, "I didn't think any of the other professors would plan one. How did you get Professor Dumbledore's approval?"

"All I did was ask him and he agreed," Darien answered.

"No way!" Serena asked. "He agreed to you taking us to Azkaban Prison? He didn't make you get parent consent forms or anything?"

"Well, considering the seventh years are all of age he didn't see any need for that," Darien said, "if I wanted to take the first years, he'd be against it of course. Professor Dumbledore thought that a field trip for the seventh years would help prepare you for the NEWT's, especially those searching careers against the Dark Arts, like arurors."

"Well, I'm not planning on being an aruror," Serena said sheepishly.

"Really?" Darien asked in surprise. "How come?"

"Sounds like too much excitement for me," Serena replied, "and it's dangerous, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah, it can be," Darien smiled, fixing a few things on his desk. "But it is rewarding."

"Must be," Serena agreed.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts, Miss White?" Darien asked.

"You know what?" Serena said with a slight grin as rubbed her bottom lip with her fingertip. "I'm not really sure! I can't seem to make up my mind. I'm excellent at Transfiguration. Maybe I'll go with something there."

"Ah, it's good to go with your strengths."

"And I really love it," Serena said, "it's always been my favorite…speaking of which…I'm late for Transfiguration! Oh, I got to go! I didn't mean to take up your time…uh…bye Professor!"

"Oh, uh, sure," Darien said.

Serena turned and ran out of the room, bumping into another student in the process. What caused her to stay with Darien so long?

--

The day before the field trip Draco received his reply from Lavra. To his relief she felt the same way and to his surprise she understood why he took his time to tell her his feelings. It made him love her even more. He immediately wrote her back to tell her how happy he was to know she returned his feelings and told her about the upcoming field trip. Draco added Lavra's letter to his list of happiest memories. He was only saddened that she wasn't physically with him so he could kiss her.

Though everyone had to get up early on Saturday morning they were ready for the field trip. Darien instructed everyone to have a buddy with them as they toured the prison so no one would be on their own. Though Mina was going out with Harry, she wished to be buddies with Serena. Harry didn't mind and he was buddies with Draco. Draco told Harry the good news about Lavra once they got aboard the bus.

"So you're going out then?" Harry inquired.

"As good as you can go out in a long distance relationship," Draco responded with a sigh. "But maybe we can do something for the Easter holidays. I have to owl her about it."

"I'm happy for you, Draco," Mina said, "I really am."

"Thanks, Mina," said Draco with a smile.

Once everyone was settled on the bus, Darien gave the bus driver the order to start the bus and leave for Azkaban.

"Professor Shields," Serena called from the middle of the bus with a raised hand.

"Yes, Miss White?" Darien said.

"How long until we get to Azkaban?" she inquired.

"About four hours."

"Whoa," Serena mumbled, "that's a long trip!"

"I know," said Darien, "so you are alllwelcome to take a nap before we get there. It will be some time."

"Sounds good to me," Serena yawned, stretching. "Mina, wake me when we get there, all right?"

"Okay."

Serena put her head against the window and fell asleep within moments. Darien couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked so peaceful asleep, so serene. If the bus wasn't full of students t the moment, he'd be sitting next to her with his arm around her. That familiar feeling entered his stomach. What was he doing? Serena was his student! How many times did he have to tell himself that? Even if she liked him too, they couldn't be with each other.

"Professor Shields," said a voice.

Darien was still looking at Serena and didn't hear the person speaking.

"Professor Shields. Professor!"

"Huh? What?" Darien mumbled, blinking. "Oh, did you say something, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "I was wondering if we could visit with the prisoners. My father is in Azkaban and…"

"Oh, yes, that's an excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy," Draco said with a nod. "It's encouraged that you speak to some of the prisoners, at least the ones that are still able to communicate. Find if any of them have the same life as Darcille Nox. Find out what happened in their lifetime that got them where they are now."

"All right, thank you, Professor," Draco said.

A few other students took a nap on the bus while others talked or read books. Darien couldn't feel like he could sleep or talk so he went over the schedule. The prison warden had sent Darien maps of Azkaban as well as lists of the prisoners. The prisoner list indicated the name, birthdates, crime and sentence of each prisoner as well as the number of their cell. Darien wondered how long he should allow the students to roam through the prison and when to have lunch. He checked his watch. It was ten o'clock and they haven't arrived yet. He glanced back at the students. Most of them were still asleep. Darien looked out the window and saw the blue ocean below. They must be close.

"How long, Paul?" Darien asked the bus driver, who was just a few years older than he was.

"We should make it to the island within the hour," Paul replied.

"Perfect," Darien said, standing up to address the students. "Can I have your attention please?"

"Serena," Mina muttered, nudging her cousin.

"M-wha?" Serena said sleepily.

Mina nodded at Darien. Serena looked out the window and seeing the ocean, sat straight up.

"The ocean—we're almost there!"

"As many of you noticed," Darien said, "we're over the sea and we should be arriving at Azkaban prison within the hour. I have here maps of Azkaban, prisoner lists and field trip schedules. Will the person in the back please take these to the upper levels?"

"No problem!" cried Ernie MacMillan from the back of the bus.

Darien handed the lists to Padma Patil, who was sitting up front on the right and Hermione who was sitting up front on the left. They took one of the three documents and passed them down the rows. Serena eagerly looked over her schedule.

11:00—Arrival and introduction

12:00—lunch

1:00—Visit prisoners

6:00—Depart

"Wow," Serena said, "we can visit the prisoners?"

"Yeah," Mina said, "Draco asked Professor Sheilds if we could. I think Professor Shields already had that in mind. We're going to visit Mr. Malfoy. I haven't seen him since before he was brought to Azkaban. I don't even think he knows Draco and I were going out. This will be the first time Draco is seeing him."

"He's never come before?" Serena asked. "How come?"

"Mrs. Malfoy thought it was best," Mina replied, "I think I understand where's she's coming from. The dementors are scary. They scared Draco half to death when they came to the train."

"But didn't Professor Shields say there were no dementors then?"

"Yeah, but they returned shortly after leaving," Mina explained, "the weak ones anyway. Once the dementors started breeding the weak ones went back to Azkaban. I think it's just as well. Someone has to be guarding the prisoners, right? I certainly wouldn't want to be the one to do it."

"How does Draco feel about seeing his father?" Serena asked.

"He can't wait," Mina answered, "he really misses him. Draco really looks up to him. I'm looking forward to meeting him too. I only met Mr. Malfoy once at the World Cup, but that was before Draco and I were going out. I think I was seeing Rodger Davies at the time…"

"You sure it's a good idea to see Mr. Malfoy when you're dating Harry now?" Serena asked. "Won't he be angry?"

"Probably, but Draco and Harry are friends now. I'm not sure how Mr. malfoy will take it though. I feel kind of bad for Draco. We don't' know what to expect. Mr. Malfoy has been in prison for two years."

"Hey, look!" exclaimed someone in the front. "There it is!"

Everyone pressed their faces to the window and through the mist they saw a great fortress in the middle of triangle shaped island. The bus landed on the shore and Darien stood up.

"We will go to Azkaban now," he said, "the warden will wait for us at the gates and give us a history of Azkaban. Please leave your bags on the bus. We will return here for lunch. We shouldn't see any dementors but remember to be alert. You may still feel them. All right, let's go!"

The door opened and Darien led the seventh years up to the gate where the warden was waiting for them. The warden was a tall and strong looking man despite being near the fortress for so long.

"Thank you for letting us visit today, Mr. Riley," Darien said as he shook hands with the warden.

"It was no trouble, Professor," Mr. Riley said with a smile. "I think it is good for these youngers to understand more about Azkaban. Come with me to the main office and we will look at some slides."

The main office had an auditorium large enough for everyone to sit. Mr. Riley set up a overhead machine and discussed each slide. He first talked about the island and why the wizarding law chose the location for the prison. He showed more slides about places on the island and the fortress instead of prisoners and dementors, which most of the students were grateful for. He was open to questions and comments and some students, Hermione being one of them, often commented on the slides.

"Those of you who will like to look at more slides rather than tour the prison you were more than welcome," said Mr. Riley.

"Thank you," Darien said and he ushered everyone back to the bus for lunch. The seats had been replaced with round tables and chairs. Each table had box lunches for the students.

"Wow, this is great," Serena said, "I didn't have to pack my own."

"That was quite enjoyable," said Hermione as she looked at a leaflet on Azkaban.

Serena took out her list of bad memories and went over them. "Now is a good time as any. Professor Shields said that if we prepared our selves with bad thoughts the dementors wouldn't affect us too much. It's better than being forced to think about bad things."

"I'm just glad the place isn't swarming with strong dementors," Mina stated.

After lunch, the warden opened the prison doors and let Darien and the students in. Though they did not see any dementors first hand, they could feel them.

"Draco," Mina said, "perhaps it is better you see your father first."

"All right," said Draco, looking at the passenger list. "He's on the second floor, cell five. Coming, Potter?"

"Sure."

"Is it a good idea that Harry comes with you?" Serena inquired.

"I want to tell my father that the rivalry has ended," Draco answered.

"Okay," said Harry, "he probably still hates me but I'm not afraid of him."

"Yeah, he's not the Dark Lord," said Draco, "come on, Potter."

Draco and Harry went to visit Mr. Malfoy and Serena looked at the prisoner list. "Anyone you want to visit, Mina?"

"Definently not a Death Eater," Mina answered, looking over her shoulder. "Let's find one that's not sentences here for death. Hmm, let's see…oh I know this guy! He made some dodgy things and tried selling them to Muggle kids. He's here for six months and he's got three more to go. Let's hope he can talk."

The conversation with the prisoner actually went better than Serena expected. In fact, she found it rather humorous. Besides the fact he was a little crooked, the guy was really funny. He told them all about his life story and the things he did. He really had no shame and didn't' are about going to jail. He found it a joke. Mr. Freyman used to be fat man but he slimmed down in the months he spent in Azkaban.

"We'd better go now, Mr. Freyman," said Serena, "I hope you've remembered your lesson when you're released."

"Yeah," Mina said, "you have a talent of making things but you can't go selling them to Muggle kids. Especially if they're dangerous."

"Ah, girls,' Mr. Freyman said, "it will be only a matter of time until the Muggles know about the wizarding world anyway."

"That's probably true," Serena said, "but we can't let them find out with a teddy bear that will kill them in their sleep."

After visiting a couple other prisoners, Serena and Mina met up with Harry and Draco. The boys looked a little upset. Evidently, their visit with Mr. Malfoy didn't go as well as the girls' visit with Mr. Freyman.

"Dad said if I'm going to be making friends with the 'enemy' he doesn't want to come home," Draco said glumly. "He'd rather stay here and rot."

"Draco, I'm sorry," said Mina, patting his shoulder. "I don't think he met it."

"He looked really angry, Mina," Harry said, "I think he would've hexed us both if he could."

"You want to go outside?" Serena questioned. "Maybe you can use some air."

"No," Draco said, "I want to, actually, but I can't. I ought to stay here and visit with the other Death Eaters. I really should. I want them to know I'm friends with Harry Potter."

Mina looked at her old boyfriend in surprise. She couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. He looked and sounded so determined.

"Everyone?" Harry asked. "Won't that strike an alarm?"

"The Dark Lord doesn't visit his old Death Eaters," Draco answered, "at least not now. He thinks they're all failures."

"All right, let's go," said Harry.

"Mina, let's go look at some slides," Serena said, "this place is starting to give me some creeps."

"Yeah, I can visit Mr. Malfoy later," Mina said.

The girls passed Professor Shields as they went down to the first floor and exited the fortress. They looked at a couple of slides in the office but when they started showing dementors performing the Dementor's Kiss on several prisoners they decided to walk around the island instead.

"I don't think I like this field trip anymore," Serena said as she took out a chocolate bar and broke it in half for Mina and herself. "It's depressing. I feel for all those prisoners in there."

"Me too," Mina agreed, "I wonder what Draco's going through. Looking at his father through a door like that and hearing him say those things. Can you imagine seeing you love in prison? It's worse than losing them to death. At least they're free."

"You're missing your mom, huh?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah," Mina said, "it's the first thing I put on my worst memory list. I'll never forget Luna's face when she told us what happened. She was in shock. We all were."

"We never should've left," Serena said.

"It's okay," Mina said, "I understand why your mom wanted to get away. I'm glad you're back now."

"Me too, Mina," Serena said as she put her arm around her cousin. "Me too…"

The two cousins stood looking at their reflections for a moment and then a chill came up their spines. The water started to freeze.

"What the?" Mina and Serena turned around. "Dementors!"

Darien talked to his uncle Augustus for while. His uncle was so far gone that he couldn't understand him but Darien talked to him as if everything was normal. Darien surprised that his uncle didn't' talk to him much. He wasn't in prison for very long. Perhaps the dementors got to him more than he thought.

"Look at this, Uncle Augustus," Darien said as he took out his auror certificate at showed it tohim. "I'm an auror now. Isn't that great?"

Augustus gave a small grunt.

"Yeah. I'm a teacher too," Darien explained. "Here bringing some students on a field trip. That's why there are so many teenagers here."

Darien sighed. "You really should've just stayed working as an Unspeakable, Uncle. Even then you talked more."

Darien got up, patted his uncle's shoulder and left. He went to another cell but it was empty. "Sirius Black's cell…" Darien murmured, looking over the list.

Darien remembered seeing Black once when he came to Hogwarts. Darien wanted to stick it to Percy Weasley and showed them he could catch Dark Wizards. Darien would sneak out and look for Sirius Black. One day, he had met him.

_Flashback _

Darien was trying for days to catch Sirus Black. He had no idea where he was any more than the dementors or the ministry. He looked at everything for clues: footprints, fingerprints, pieces of clothing. He was standing outside of school one night and he saw somebody by the whomping willow. A person.

"Sirius Black," said Darien, following suit.

When Darien went to the whomping willow, he found no one there. He was sure he saw a person here. Darien turned to move and then he was thwacked to the side by a branch.

"Stupid tree," Darien grunted, trying to get himself up. When he stood upright, he was knocked down once again.

A dog came out of nowhere and began tugging Darien's pant leg to get him away from the whomping willow. "Where did you come from?" Darien asked it.

When the dog had pulled Darien far enough from the tree, the dog changed into a person. However, Darien was too winded to notice. "Are you all right, Darien?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Darien inquired as the person pushed Darien into a sitting position. "Who are you…wait…you are…" Darien squinted. He can tell by the length of the hair and the beard he was looking at the face of Sirius Black.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Darien," said Sirius.

"Yeah, right," Darien reached into his pocket for his wand.

Sirius turned around and ran off. Darien struggled to get to his feet.

"Stop! _Stupefy!" _

The spell got no where near Sirius Black. Darien cursed to himself. He had gotten so close but never got close again.

_End Flashback _

Darien stared into Sirius Black's cell. Why did Sirius help him? Why didn't he hurt him and why did Sirius know who he was?

"Professor Shields," a Ravenclaw walked up to Darien with a question. "Why don't aurors become the new guards?"

Suddenly Darien couldn't hear the student speaking to him. He got a very sick feeling in his stomach and a sharp pain in his chest. Something was wrong. He didn't know what exactly, but something wasn't right.

"Professor, didn't you hear me?" the student inquired.

"Hey, where did all the dementors go?" asked Dean Thomas.

Darien broke into a run and the students stepped to the side to let the teacher through.

"Hey, Professor, where are you going?" called the Ravenclaw.

"I think a new prisoner is being brought in!" said Seamus Finnegan excitedly.

"Let's follow him!" said Dean.

--

"Quick, Serena, think of something happy!" Mina said, pulling out her wand.

"I...I can't," Serena mumbled. The only thing she could do was stare at the dementors surrounding them. There were so many. She couldn't understand what they were doing outside. She felt so cold. Many bad things filled her head. Things that made no sense. The memories didn't even seem hers. She wasn't reliving any of the memories she had written down on her list. She wasn't remembering the time when her aunt died and when they left for America. She didn't remember the time when one of her good friends from school got very hurt. She didn't remember the time when her parents said they were leaving America.

She was thinking of five girls in strange outfits fighting monsters. She was on the moon. There was a great battle. So many people were dying. She was dressed up like a princess and she was holding an injured person in her arms

_"Dear Darien, you can't go!" _

_"No Darien, I wont' leave you!" _

_"No, their star seeds! Galaxia, this must stop!" _

Serena put her hands to her head and sunk to her knees. "What—what is this?" She let out a loud scream.

"Serena!" Mina gasped, shaking her shoulder. "Get up!"

Serena wouldn't get up. She was too distraught. Something wasn't right. Serena had never been around dementors before like Mina has. Mina didn't like them at all but she saw them at the school when they were looking for Sirius Black. They didn't affect her at all like this.

"Serena, hold on," Mina encouraged. Mina pointed her wand at the nearest dementor and thought about her first kiss with Harry Potter. _"Expecto Patronum!" _

A silver shield held the dementor at bay for a couple of seconds. Mina wished she had asked Harry how he had taken on so many dementors in their third year.

"Serena, I know it's hard," Mina said, "but you've got to help me! I can't do it all myself!"

Two dementors got too close for Mina to make a Patronus and they sucked out some of her happiness. Mina screamed and sank down near Serena.

"Serena…"

More memories came to Mina's head but they didn't seem like her own. She was fighting monsters. She got really hurt. She saw her comrades got hurt. She saw them die. She saw woman in gold armor hold up her arms.

_"Give me your star seed!"_ The woman cackled

Mina felt something rip right out of her chest.

"Ow…it…hurts!" Mina howled. "What's happening to me?"

A dementor swooped down onto Serena and grabbed her by the throat. Serena could feel the rank breath of the dementor as it brought its face down to hers.

"No...don't…please," Serena whimpered.

Then Serena heard a voice within her head. _Do not despair. It is not over yet. _

Serena felt as if something possessed her. She felt as if she went into a trance. Serena grabbed the dementor's arm and forced it away from her. Serena floated up in the air, her hair growing down to her ankles. Her pink kerchief flew away from her hair and waved in the wind. Serena's whole body began glowing silver and a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead

"Away from me you soulless fiends!" Serena shouted in a mystical voice.

The silver aura surrounded Serena grew larger and brighter. She opened out her arms and a great silver wave hit the dementors just as Darien and everyone came onto the scene.

"Serena!" Darien called.

"Whoa, look at that!" Ron cried. "Have you ever seen a Patronus like that?"

Serena's kerchief fell down by Darien. He caught it in the air and came to Mina. "What happened?"

Mina was crying too much to talk. Darien looked up at Serena.

"Serena, can you hear me?"

With all the dementors destroyed by the silver light, the mark on Serena's forehead disappeared and she stopped glowing silver. She fell down and Darien caught her.

"Serena! Serena, look at me!" he said desperately. "Serena!"

" Darien…" Serena mumbled before losing consciousness

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. World Wide Prophecy

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP._

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 26

World Wide Prophecy

The field trip was cut short due to Serena's accident. Everyone was quiet on the bus back to school. Students wondered if Serena should go to St. Mungos but Darien had to take the other students back home until there were more attacks. He was in the front seat with Serena. She was unconscious and cold but otherwise all right. Students tried asking him questions about the dementors but Darien told him to leave him alone with Serena so he could monitor her until they got to school.

"Serena," he whispered, "please be all right."

Mina was conscious but still distraught. She didn't want to talk about happened. Harry gave her all the chocolate he had on him. She felt better after she ate it but she wasn't ready to explain the ordeal. She was trying to get her head around it. It made no sense. Harry understood that she didn't want to speak about it so he just let her sleep on his shoulder until they got back to school.

"I haven't seen dementors act like that since you feel from your broom that year," Ron said to Harry. "Only this was scarier."

"It doesn't make any sense," Draco said, "we were all prepared by thinking bad thoughts. The dementors shouldn't have had so much effect on us. They are attracted by happy emotions."

"Maybe Serena and Mina were thinking of something happy before they were attacked," Ron suggested.

"It wouldn't have attracted _all _of the dementors," said Hermione.

"Then what did?" Harry demanded. "All of the dementors just left Azkaban and went after Serena and Mina. Why didn't it attack us?"

"Wish I knew," said Draco.

"It's a good thing Serena did that Patronus," said Ron, "I've never seen one like that before. It was cool."

"That wasn't a Patronus," said Hermione.

"What do you mean it wasn't a Patronus?" Ron demanded. "It was silver and it got rid of the dementors, didn't it? That's what Patronuses do!"

"Yes," said Hermione, "but Patronuses require the use of a wand and Serena's wand was inside her robes the entire time. Patronuses don't make you glow silver and they don't make you float in the air and they don't cause your hair to grow really fast either."

"Well if that wasn't a Patronus, then what was it?" Ron asked, confused.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"It doesn't matter what it was," Harry said as he looked at Mina's face. "I'm just glad it worked."

Mina woke up a few minutes before they got back at Hogwarts. She sat up straight and smoothed her hair.

"You all right?" Harry asked her.

"Not really," she answered and looked out the window. "How long until we get to Hogwarts?"

"We should be back soon," Draco replied.

"How's Serena?" Mina asked, peeking above her seat.

"She's been unconscious since we left," Hermione explained.

Mina frowned. "This is a nightmare. I don't know what happened. The dementors just swarmed us. Now I know how you feel when the dementors attacked you." She shivered against him. "I still feel cold inside."

"What did you see when the dementors got near you?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not sure," Mina replied, "I think the dementors were playing with my mind. The things I saw and heard weren't like any of my memories. It was almost like being in somebody else's head."

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Darien told the students to go immediately to their dormitories and he picked Serena up in his arms.

"I'm coming with you, Professor!" Mina exclaimed, rising to her feet.

"Yes, very well," Darien said with a nod.

"You want me to come with you, Mina?" Harry asked.

"No thanks, I'll be all right," Mina said, "I just want to be with my cousin and I suppose Madame Pomfrey will want to treat me too."

"Okay," said Harry and Mina hurried off the bus with Professor Shields. Mina gasped when she saw Serena's face.

"She still looks so pale!" Mina cried. "Is she going to be all right, Professor?"  
"I believe Madame Pomfrey can handle this," Professor Shields said calmly, though he didn't feel very calm at all. "Mina, please get the door for me."

"Yes, sir," Mina said shakily as she pulled the door open for Professor Shields. They hiked up to the hospital wing and Darien laid Serena down on a bed. He quickly explained the situation to Madame Pomfrey and she started to examine her. "I've never seen anything like this. When did this happen?"

"About three hours ago," Darien answered, "we didn't let her stay at the infirmary on the island. We rushed back her as soon as it happened."

"It usually takes a few minutes for a person to wake up after an encounter with a dementor," said Madame Pomfrey. "Was this the first time Serena has seen dementors?"

"Y-yes," Mina mumbled. "They didn't bother her earlier when we were inside the prison. We left the prison and walked around the island and then all of the dementors just attacked us."

"I've never seen dementors act that way before," Darien said.

"Miss White will need to stay here until she wakes up," Madame Pomfrey stated and she looked at Mina. "You should stay here for the night Miss Lovegood. I'll get you some chocolate. Thank you for your help, Professor. You may go now. I think you should tell the headmaster about this."

"The headmaster," Darien said and he felt his heart sink to his stomach. "Yes…of course."

Darien slowly exited the hospital wing and walked down to Dumbledore's office. How was he going to explain this to Dumbledore? What was Dumbledore going to do? Would he fire him for putting the students in danger? _I should've been more careful, _Darien thought. _Serena could've died because of me._

So many thoughts were running through Darien's mind and emotions flowing through his body. He couldn't recall the last time he felt so nervous, so afraid. There was far too much excitement for one day. When Darien got to the gargoyle, he paused and took a breath before giving the password. The gargoyle moved once he gave the password and he stepped onto the spiral staircase, still pondering what to say. He got to the door, knocked on it and waited.

"Come in," said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," said Darien as he entered the office. "I have bad news."

"You're back from the field trip already?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," said Darien, "there was an accident involving one of the students."

"What kind of accident?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Dementors," Darien said, "they attacked Serena White and Mina Lovegood. They are both in the hospital wing. Mina is a little shaken up but otherwise all right. Serena however hasn't woken up since the accident." Darien tightened his hands into fists and his chest heaved. He couldn't remain calm anymore. This was a disaster! What kind of teacher was he?

"Professor, I tried to keep the trip safe for everyone. I didn't expect this to happen." Darien sunk into a chair and put his hands to his head.

"Calm down," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure Serena will be all right. Many people do go into a state of shock after seeing dementors at first."

"I know, but I've never heard of people being unconscious for hours at a time. I know that Harry Potter fainted after seeing one but he woke up in about a minute after the incident. Serena's condition hasn't changed since we've returned. I am very sorry. This is my fault. I should have been more careful."

"You're blaming yourself what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I planned the trip at Azkaban," Darien said, "I should have known it would've been too dangerous for Hogwarts students. The Ministry may have been a better choice."

"It is not your fault," Dumbledore assured him.

"But it is…it is…" Darien groaned. "I was so careless. I should've brought more chaperones with me, or made consent forms in the least."

"We have already talked about consent forms," Dumbledore said, "the seventh years do not need them. They are of age now."

"They're still Hogwarts students," Darien argued, "I must resign. I know that the parents of these girls would want me to."

"I will not have you resign," Dumbledore said firmly. "You made a simple mistake, Darien. Other wizards have made more mistakes. You brought everyone back in one piece, even Mina and Serena. I'm quite impressed that nothing else happened at your stay at Azkaban."

"You…still want me here?" Darien inquired. "Would the other teachers insist on me leaving, or the parents?"

"It is not for them to decide who will teach here," Dumbledore insisted with a small smile. "Is it?"  
Darien returned the smile. "No, I suppose not."

"I appreciate you telling me," Dumbledore said, "but there's nothing to be guilty of. You took care of the situation just like any teacher should. Accidents can happen in any class, you know."

"Yes, that's true," Darien agreed, "I should go now. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight."

Darien stood up and left the office, feeling somewhat better. However, he still wondered what Serena would think when she woke up. Dumbledore might have forgiven him but what would Serena say? Would she blame all of this on Darien? Would she demand to Dumbledore to have him sacked or would she leave Hogwarts? If that was going to be the case, he would never forgive himself.

--

After hearing about Serena's dementor attack, Trista and Amara decided to go France to meet with Aimee. Instead of going by broom, the pair was riding in a threstral drawn carriage.

"Giants, heliopaths," said Amara, "and now dementors. Something isn't right."

"Yes, especially since the girl was able to ward off the dementors without a Patronus," Trista stated, "these rods must bring out a certain magic that only we can use. Serena was able to show a little bit of that in Azkaban."

"Which is exactly why we have to meet this Aimee girl," said Amara. "She's already used her renovation rod and she might know who sent them. All of this isn't adding up."

Trista peered out of the window. "All of this reminds me of a legend I studied about. Nine female warriors with powers unlike ordinary witches. They were all named from the planets and the moon." She smiled and looked back at Amara. "Perhaps we are those warriors."

"I'd need more information than just a legend," Amara sighed and leaned back. "When are we going to get there? This isn't nearly as fun as broom riding."

There was a roar and before the women could comment on it, the carriage swerved to the left and they fell from their seats.

"What the--?" Amara demanded.

Trista looked out. A dragon was chasing the carriage and the threstrals were trying hard to avoid it. "A dragon!"

"Dragon?" Amara gasped. "What do we do?"

"The threstrals are trying to get out of its way," said Trista, "we'll be all right as long as there's…no!"

A second dragon came flying at the threstrals from the other side. The threstrals snorted and dove out of the way just as the second dragon blew smoke and fire at the carriage. The women braced themselves to keep from falling out of the carriage.

"I don't think we can get away," said Amara. "What do we do?"

"This may be a good time for us to use our sticks," said Trista, "together!"

"Right!"

But before they could even reach into their pockets for them, the carriage caught fire, one of the threstrals was injured and they were thrown out of the carriage. As they were falling, they did the only thing that they had in mind. They called on the power of their transformation rods.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

Amara was caught in a whirlwind and Amara was standing by a large gate. Their fukus appeared on their bodies along with sets of wings. Amara had the wings of a falcon and Trista the wings of a raven. They had become Eternal Sailor Pluto and Eternal Sailor Uranus. Instead of hitting the ground, they used their wings to swoop up back into the air.

"Let's make this quick," Uranus said.  
"Agreed," said Sailor Pluto, "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

Pluto sent her attack at the first dragon who countered her attack with a blast of fire. The two scouts flew out of the way.

"URANUS WIND TRAP!"

Uranus sent a wave of wind at the dragon and the wind circled around two dragons.

"Get rid of 'em!" Uranus urged Sailor Pluto.

"Right. LOST IN TIME!" Sailor Pluto opened the time gate and sucked the dragons in.

Pluto and Uranus turned to each other. "Now we have dragons to worry about," said Pluto. "I wonder what really is going on here."

"Yeah," Uranus stated, "but if it weren't for those dragons then we wouldn't have been awakened. I wonder how long it's been…how did we get here?"

"I don't know," Pluto said, "do you still want to go to look for the others?"

"Yes," Uranus answered, "but I think we should be with Serena. She is the Moon Princess and it is our responsibility to protect her."

"It is," Pluto nodded, "we'll owl the other scouts and let them know we've been awakened."

"Good idea," Uranus said, "let's go."

The scout of time and the scout of the skies flew back to Hogwarts.

--

Serena's cousins hardly left her side. Serena was asleep for five days. Mina was with her when she started to wake up. Mina leaned forward.

"Serena?"

Serena's eyes continued to flicker and her arm twitched. Serena let out a moan and her eyes opened all the way.

"Serena!" Mina took Serena's hand.

Serena turned her head to her cousin. "M-Mina? Where am I?"

"Hospital wing," Mina answered, "we were so worried. You were asleep for five days."

"What happened?" Serena asked. "Last thing I remember we were at the field trip."

"The dementors," Mina explained, "they attacked us and you went unconscious. We came back right away. Professor Shields carried you into the hospital wing."

"He did?"

"Yes," Mina answered.

"I think I remember now," Serena said, "I didn't know dementors could act that way. Can you get Professor Shields for me? I have some questions for him."

"Sure," Mina replied.

"Thanks."

"I'm glad you're up," Mina said, "we were so worried!"

Mina hugged her cousin and Serena choked. "Mina…not so tight!"

"S-sorry," Mina chuckled as she backed away. "I'll go get Professor Shields. He was asking for you earlier."

Mina got up and headed for Professor Shield's office. She thought it was odd for Serena to ask for Professor Shields the moment she woke up. What kind of questions was she going to ask him? Mina knocked on Professor Shield's door when she arrived at his office.

"Come in," he said.

Mina stepped into the office. Professor Shields was sitting at his desk, looking pitiful. His office was an entire mess. He had trashed it after coming back to Hogwarts and didn't bother to clean it up. He had to take his frustration out on something.

"Professor?" Mina asked.

"Oh, Miss Lovegood," Professor Shields straightened up. "What can I do for you?"

"Serena's awake," Mina replied, "and she wants to see you.

"She is? She…she does?"

Professor Shields stood to his feet, looking relieved, confused and excited. Serena was finally awake and she asked for him? Did this mean she was not angry with him?

"Yes," Mina answered, "she has some questions for you."

"I'll be there immediately," said Professor Shields, walking past her. Mina had to step to the side to let him though.

"He's surely in a hurry," said Mina.

By the time Professor Shields got to the hospital wing, Serena was sitting up in bed eating bits of chocolate. Darien looked at her filled with joy. He smiled wildly.

"Serena, I'm glad that you're finally awake," he said.

"Me too," Serena said, returning the smile. "Thanks for coming so quickly."

"Of course," said Professor Shields, sitting down at her side. There was no place he'd rather be. "Mina said you wanted to speak with me. Anything wrong?"

"I have questions about dementors," Serena said, "I don't know why they attacked me. I wasn't feeling any happiness and I wasn't near the fortress when they attacked me. Mr. Riley is too far away and I thought you'd be the next person that would know about them, since you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and all."

"Oh," said Darien. He wasn't expecting her to be asking questions about the dementor attack. But why was he expecting something more from one of his students? He cleared his throat.

"I was wondering about that," said Professor Shields, "and I've never seen dementors act that way before. My theory is that they just got excited with all the young blood on the island and chose to go after you. I'm not sure why they targeted you when there were more students in the fortress already."

"Hmm, it's very strange," Serena said softly.

"I'm sorry about this," said Professor Shields, "it's my fault. I shouldn't have let this happen."

"What are you talking about?" Serena demanded. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I was responsible for your safety," Professor Shields told her. "You could've gotten really hurt."

Serena shook her head. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I'm the one who asked you arrange a field trip. I guess I just didn't want to do the extra work. But I'm glad nobody else was hurt."

"Me too."

"I'm glad we went to Azkaban," Serena said, "even though I was attacked. I learned a lot going there and speaking with the prisoners. I could get into their minds and see what it was like for them. I feel sorry for them."

Darien was so impressed with her attitude. She was being so graceful. She nearly had her soul sucked away and she was thinking of others. She wasn't crying and feeling sorry for herself.

"Professor, where do dementors come from anyway?" Serena asked, turning to him. "Did they used to be human?"

Darien was surprised by Serena's question. No one has ever asked him that. Darien put his hand to his hand and thought. He really wasn't sure. He didn't bother to find out on his own. After all, he was an Auror, not a dementor specialist.

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Darien, "but I'd hate to think they used to be human. We'll have a lesson on dementors once I'll learn more about them."

"Okay, I look forward to it," Serena said.

Professor Shields remained with Serena for a while and they talked about their lives. It was a very interesting conversation. When Professor Shields stood up to leave, a golden locket fell out of his pocket. Serena leaned over the bed.

"Professor, you dropped something."

"What?" Darien turned around and went down to pick his locket. "Oh, yes, I should be more careful with it."

Serena gazed at the locket in his hand. It looked so beautiful, so familiar. "May I see it?"  
"Certainly," Darien replied, handing it to her.

Once the locket was in Serena's hands, she felt like a new person. It looked and felt familiar to her. She opened it up and it began playing a peaceful melody.

"It plays music," Serena said, "it's so beautiful!"

"Yes, it's comforting," said Darien.

"Where'd you get this?"

"It was an anonymous Christmas present," Darien answered.

"You don't know who sent it?" Serena asked, taking her eyes off the locket to look at him.

Darien shook his head.

"Weird, I got an anonymous present too," Serena said, nodding to her brooch on her nightstand. "I wish I knew who sent it to me so I can thank them." Serena held the locket out to Darien and thanked him for letting her look at it. He looked at it for a moment but didn't take it.

"Actually, why don't you keep it, Serena?" Darien asked. "I might lose it anyway."

"Are you sure?" Serena questioned.

Darien nodded. "I've got the tune memorized."

"Thank you, professor!" Serena exclaimed.

"You're welcome," said Darien. He stepped to the bed, lowered his head and kissed her forehead. It was short but it still triggered something in the both of them. He brought his face back and stared down at her. Serena was looking into his eyes and something made her arms reach up and take hold of the front of his shirt to pull him back down. Her eyes closed and her lips puckered up. Darien put his hands on the mattress and his lips touched Serena's. His feelings began to stir. He'd forgotten that he was a teacher and that Serena was a student. Somehow he felt that he had tasted these lips many times before. He didn't want to stop. Serena didn't want to let go. She felt so safe that Darien was with her.

They broke away, staring each other and they returned to reality. Even though he had enjoyed it, Darien couldn't believe what just took place. He had just kissed a student. What if someone had spotted them?

"I'm sorry," he murmured and he rushed out of the hospital wing leaving a confused Serena behind. Serena looked down at the locket in her hand.

"What was all that about?" she asked herself. "Did I really…?"

She put her finger to her lips. He could still feel the warmth of Darien's lips. She felt like a changed girl. She tried to put it out of her mind but she couldn't. What was she going to do?

--

Serena's friends were happy to see that she was released. She was glad to be back as well. She never thought she would grow sick of eating chocolate all of the time. Serena's mind often wandered back to the kiss with Darien, even in classes.

She was sitting in divination and Professor Trelawney was talking about tarot cards. Trelawney's misty voice and the perfumed room made it were easy for Serena's mind to wander—under Trelawney's voice suddenly changed. It was hard and cold. Her body stiffened and everyone looked at her in concern.

"Professor Trelawney?" said Parvarti. "Are you all right?"

"The planets are aligning," muttered Professor Trelawney, "The guardians of universe are reforming. The Earth and Moon shall become one. The gold and silver one shall reunite to rid the universe of all evil."

"What's she talking about?" Dean wondered out loud.

"Shh!" hissed Parvarti.

"The dreams shall become reality. Two worlds shall become one. Black and white. Magic and non magic. The forgotten memories shall return to the minds. It has already begun."

Trelawney's head fell on her chest. The students stared, leaning forward her. Lavender reached to shake her shoulder and Trelawney's had jerked up, startling everyone.

"Oh my," said Trelawney, "dear me, have I dozed off? I'm sorry."

"P-Professor," Parvarti whispered, "what was that you just told us about?"

"About what, dear?"

"Something about the gold and silver one reuniting?" Serena said, looking confused.

"Gold and silver…" Trelawney said, "I said that?"

The students all nodded.

"I do believe I heard my great grandmother has said the same thing," Trelawney said thoughtfully, getting out of her winged armchair and approaching a bookcase. "Ah, here's her journal. Yes, my great grandmother said the same prediction. How very strange for me to repeat it…"

--

Professor Trelawney wasn't the only one to repeat the great seer Cassandra Trelawney's prediction of the gold and silver one reuniting. Martina stood up in her transfiguration class and stated it. Grégoire made the same prediction and seers all over the globe said the same exact thing, even a Death Eater in Voldemort's circle, who happened to have some talent as a seer—only she didn't know it.

"Ah, thank you for sharing this information with your master, Bella."

"I hope you may find it of some use, master," Bellatrix LeStrange said, keeping her head bowed.

"I believe I will," said Voldemort, "we need to find the gold and silver ones. I believe I may already know who one is. Potter, they call you The Chosen One, don't they? You may as well be golden too…."

--

Serena had to admit that Trelawney's prediction was weird and made no sense but there was something else that she had to make sense about: her kiss with Darien. She couldn't' get it out of her head. Professor Shields became distant after that. He wouldn't look at her during class and wouldn't even call on her if she had a comment or a question. Serena decided that the only way to make sense of this whole thing was to talk to Darien. But how could she if he wouldn't even talk to her? She tried everything: pushing things off her desk when he was walking around the room, hoping that he would pick it up; throwing stuff across the room and even disturbed the class in an effort to get detention.

"Ow!" Ron yelled after getting hit in the head with a paper ball. "Serena!"

"I'm sorry," Serena said, "it was an accident. I was aiming for the rubbish bin."

"Professor, Serena hit me in the head," said Ron.

"I didn't see anything," said Darien, his eyes on the board.

"Dang it," Serena ripped a piece of parchment from her notebook, stood up and threw a paper ball at Darien's head.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Ron demanded.

"Miss White," said Darien, not bothering to turn around, "did you just throw something at me?"

"Yes sir, I did," Serena said, "what're you going to do about it? Give me detention?"

"No but I'll take fifty points away from your house," Darien said coolly.

"Thanks a lot, Serena," Ron grumbled.

"Sorry!" Serena moaned, sitting back down and sighing in defeat. What was it going to take?

"I want you to use the rest of the period to write a short essay on the excerpt we just read," Darien said, "that is to be handed in after class."

"After class?" Ron moaned. "That's too soon!"

"Then I suggest you get started, Mr. Weasley," Darien told him.

Serena worked on the essay using notes from the book. Then an idea came to her. It was her last resort. She had to somehow get Professor Shields to talk to her. After writing a small three sentence essay about the chapter read in class, she wrote a note asking him to meet with her in the Room of Requirement after dinner. The bell rang and she turned her essay over before walking away from her desk. She had done her part. It was all up to him now.

Darien picked up all the essays and he read Serena's note. His eyes opened wide after reading it.

_She wants to meet with her? _Darien thought. _What should I do?_

--

Locket in hand, Serena paced the room. She had waited for ten minutes and Darien hadn't come yet. Was he ever going to show up? Was she wrong to set up this time?

"Maybe he had some last minute meeting he had to go to," Serena told her, "professors are busy people…come on, Serena, don't lose it. Just be patient."

Serena took a deep breath and sat down to listen to the music of the locket. It calmed her down for a while but she was still impatient. Fifteen minutes passed. Twenty minutes. Thirty. He clearly wasn't coming. She was crazy to ask a teacher to meet her this way.

"Oh, what was I thinking," Serena said as she got up. "What's there to talk about? I only kissed a teacher…I'm sure it happens all the time. Might as well get to the common room."

As Serena approached the door, it opened and in walked Professor Darien Shields. She stood stunned.

"Y-you came," Serena whispered, "I thought that you wouldn't come."

"I don't know what brought me here," Darien said, "I left my office and I somehow wound up here."

He looked around the room. It looked nice and cozy with a loveseat in the middle of the room, a small table with a music player playing soft jazz. When Serena came to the room she thought of a nice place to talk. Darien must've been thinking of the same thing.

"What did you want to see me about, Miss White?" Darien asked. "And why did you ask me to come here? You could've just come to my office."

"I tried," Serena said, "but you were never there. I wanted to talk about that day in the hospital wing. When you…kissed me."

"Oh," Darien said, "think nothing of it. It was a mistake."

"Mistake or not, I can't get it out of my head!" Serena exclaimed. "I keep thinking about. Keep dreaming about it. That was…my very first kiss!"

"I-it was?" Darien questioned.

"Yes," Serena said, "and even though you're a teacher and I'm a student and it probably wasn't appropriate, I liked it."

"Serena…?" Darien murmured.

"I want to understand why…why I can't get you out of my mind!" Serena yelled. "Ever since you kissed me, I can't get you out of my head! I wanted to know why I came to Hogwarts and this may be crazy, but maybe I'm here to see you."

"You do?" Darien questioned.

"Yes," Serena said with a small smile. "I know, silly, isn't it? But since I met you I just have been having these feelings that I know you." She sighed and sat down.

"I've been having the same feelings," said Darien, walking loser into the room and sitting down next to her.

"Oh, really?"

"I've had them for a while," Darien said. "That's why I was giving you detention so many times, so I can be with you."

"Whoa, Ron was right," Serena said to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Serena exclaimed. "Professor, perhaps we should see where this leads us."

"WE can't," Darien said, "You could be expelled."

"So?" Serena said. "I never wanted to come to Hogwarts anyway. You can give me detention whenever you want!"

"I'm serious," Darien told her.

"So am I!" Serena took Darien's hand. "Professor, we may have something here, something beautiful but how will we know unless we pursue it? Maybe we belong together. Maybe we can be really happy with each other. I have to know what these feelings are all about or I'll just go crazy!"

Darien stood up and sighed, rubbing his head. This was all too much to take in. He somehow wished this would happen but know that it has, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Professor?" Serena asked.

"It isn't safe to try anything right now," said Darien.

"I know, it's weird," Serena said as she got up, "you being a teacher and everything but this is my last year. School's almost over. What does it matter? I'm willing to get expelled over it because…I really like you."

Darien turned around. He and Serena looked at each other for a long time. Serena looked so hopeful.

"You could be expelled and I could be fired," said Darien.

"I know, but if we do belong together," Serena said, "don't you think it's worth the risk?"

Darien smirked. "Oh hell, I never wanted to be a teacher anyway!" he walked to Serena, swept her into his arms and kissed her with fervor. Finally, he was with the girl he wanted and he was ready to risk everything to be with her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Unicorns, Trolls & Acromantulas! Oh My!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter_

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 27

Unicorns, Trolls and Acromantulas—Oh my!

Serena and Darien met often, in his office and the Room of Requirement. They spent their moments together getting to know about each other better and Darien also helped her with her schoolwork. Serena was always in a good mood, waking up early and saying to her friends, "Good morning ladies, isn't it a lovely day?" On the way to breakfast, Serena stepped into Darien's office and sat on his desk while he was preparing his lessons for the day. She shut the door, but didn't do a good job of doing it.

"Early for breakfast, isn't it?" Darien said as he looked at his watch.

"We have class last thing today," she pouted, "I didn't want to wait that long to see you."

"Well, I'm glad you came to visit," Darien smiled. "I would've missed you all day too."

While Serena was having a chat with Darien, someone else was up and early on their way to visit the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Potion in hand, Reenie entered the classroom.

"I hope I made this right," Reenie said, "I'm sure Darien will have something to test this on."

Reenie was about to knock on the door when she heard a familiar voice from inside. "Hey, that's Serena," she whispered to herself. Reenie held her breath and peeked through the crack. She the back of Serena and Serena was sitting on Darien's desk. Darien was leaning forward pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know, I'm glad that I moved here," said Serena, "you were worth it, Darien. If I had to do it all over again…I would've come sooner."

"Serena," Darien said, "we're together now. It's funny, as I've been spending all this time with you, I felt so happy. It's almost as if, my life had no meaning until I met you. Everything just came into place."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Darien said.

"I feel the same way," said Serena, "I feel like I've known you for ages. I don't know why but I do."

Darien pulled Serena's face to his and tasted her lips. He put an arm around her body, nearly pulling her off his desk and into his lap. Reenie's eyes widened as she watched her future parents kiss passionately. She stepped back, grasping onto her potion and turning away before they spotted her.

"Whoa," Reenie whispered, "haven't seen Darien kiss Serena like that in a while."

Reenie grinned and looked at her possible werewolf cure in her hand. "I'll just wait until class to show this to Darien. He's probably going to be busy for a while…"

--

Mina picked up on her cousin's new behavior and suspected she found some love in her life. She was asking Draco and her friends who it possibly could be during breakfast.

"Well you know it's not me, Mina," said Draco, "Serena doesn't like me and I'm dating Lavra."

"Oh, I'm so glad you found your true love, Draco!" Mina grinned, patting him on the back. "How are you and Lavra by the way?"

"Er, great," said Draco, feeling rather awkward about talking about his love life with his former girlfriend. "I saw her during the Easter Holiday."

"I thought you went home," said Mina, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to," Draco confessed, "but when I was about to get on the train I saw the carriages by the station and remember that the threstrals pulled them from class."

"You remembered that?" Mina said, "but you hated care of magical creatures."

"I hated Hagrid," Draco said, "not the subject. I thought the horses were all right, problem was, I couldn't see them. I had to ask Nott where they were. Then I told the threstral I wanted to go to Durmstrang castle and it took me there."

"Wow," said Mina, "I bet Lavra was happy to see you!"

"She was," Draco said, "she took me to see her wand making business and introduced me to her father. He said I could have a job there after Hogwarts."

"That's great," said Mina, "we're all finding out true loves. I'm finally dating Harry Potter. You're seeing Lavra Molinya and Serena's seeing some mysterious wizard here. I wonder who it is." Mina put her finger to her lip. "You'd tell me if you knew, wouldn't you, Draco?"

"Sure I would," said Draco, "but I haven't a clue who's she seeing. She's probably seeing nobody."

"She's got to be seeing somebody!" Mina insisted, almost jabbing him with her fork. "She's got that look."

"What look?" Draco inquired.

"That look of being in love," Mina said, "I see it all over Harry when he's near me. I saw it on you when you were talking about Lavra. It's almost the same look when we were together, Draco. She's been very happy lately."

She turned to Theodore Nott. "Are you dating my cousin?"

"Um, no," Theodore replied. "She wouldn't date a Slytherin, would she?"

"Yeah, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't make good couples

"Oh yeah?" Mina demanded. "I'm dating a Gryffindor! Not just any Gryffindor, but Harry Potter!" she twisted in her seat and called out to Harry. "Harrikins, I love you!"

"I love you too, popkin!" Harry called back.

"Popkin? Isn't that the name your aunt calls your cousin?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, shut up!" Harry snapped.

Mina twisted back. "There, ya see? She's got to be seeing somebody! Doesn't anyone agree with me?"

"I do," said Reenie, scooping some porridge.

"Thank you," said Mina, "so, do you know who it is?"  
"No," Reenie lied, "I just think she's seeing somebody because she hasn't come for breakfast yet." She pointed at the Gryffindor table. "Maybe she's decided to eat alone with whoever she's seeing."

"Ah, you're right," said Mina, "hmm, having breakfast together. That's a good idea! I should try that sometime. Thanks, Reenie."

"You bet," Reenie said, grinning behind her cup of juice.

"Ready to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Reenie?" Rose asked.

"Not quite yet," Reenie replied, "I bet Professor Shields a little time to 'prepare' our lesson."

"Huh?" Rose mumbled.

"I-er—mean, I'm not done eating," Reenie rephrased.

Serena finally came to sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, looking happy again. She sighed as she poured cereal into a bowl and made a face out of strawberries. As she sprinkled sugar on it, she hummed softly to herself.

"Serena, you all right?" Parvarti asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Serena replied.

"Where've you been?" Hermione inquired. "You left the dormitory before we did."

"Oh, I just had to make a stop on the way," Serena said, waving her hand and taking a bite of cereal.

Darien entered the Grand Hall and sort of strutted his way up to the teacher's table, said good morning to the other teachers and sat down to eat his meal. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Darien," said Professor Sprout, "how—oh—" she grinned and leaned toward him. "Darien, dear, you have lipstick on your face."

"What?" Darien grabbed his napkin and rubbed in on his cheek. "Is it gone?"

Professor Sprout shook her head. "The other cheek, dear…and your lips too."

Darien ducked down and rubbed his face vigorously, pausing every few seconds to check with Professor Sprout if his face was clean.

"It's gone now."

"Thank you, Professor," Darien mumbled.

"Not a problem. It looks like you are already having a good morning."

Darien put his face in his hand. Perhaps he had _too _good of a morning.

--

"Who is it, Serena?" Mina asked the second Serena came into Potions after breakfast.

"Who's what?" Serena inquired, looking confused as she set her books by her cauldron.

"The guy you're seeing!" Mina exclaimed.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Serena told her cousin.

"You've got to be seeing someone," Mina said, "you've been on cloud nine since last week. I can tell. It's love!"

Serena chuckled. "I'm just happy because I survived a dementor attack, Mina. That'd make anybody happy. Really wakes you up inside and makes you appreciate the wonderful world around you."

"There, you see? You wouldn't say that unless you met a guy!" Mina interrogated. "What's going on? Fess up!"

"Nothing!" Serena said. "I told you, I'm just happy to be alive."

"You weren't acting like this when you were released from the hospital wing," said Mina, "actually, I'd say you were more stressed."

Serena bit her lip. She was stressed because she was trying to get Darien's attention since the kiss. Now that they had become a couple she was very happy to see that her life was working into place. Life was bliss.

"Well, I guess I was just upset that I couldn't go home," Serena said as she opened her Potions book to the wrong page.

"Sure you were," said Mina. "I know you're seeing somebody. You're acting just like I did after I started going out with Harry. So who is it?"

"No one!" Serena lied.

"Lovegood! White!" yelled Snape. "Are you brewing a potion or gossip over there?"

"Sorry Professor!" the two cousins chimed and Mina bent down to Serena, her voice a whisper. "You're not getting away that easily, Serena. We'llk talk later and I'll get the truth out of you one away or another."

Mina straightened up and walked to her cauldron. "Hey, Professor, are we going to make Vetriserum today?"

"Oh please, no," Serena mumbled.

The first year Slytherins didn't get any homework again for the whole week. They didn't care of course. Darien told them that their first year should be easy. He just played hangman for the most of the period, using words from Dark Art terminology: spells, creatures and items. The first years loved it. They didn't' realize they were learning.

"Is it just me," said Rose after class, "or does Professor Shields just seem happier?"

"Yeah, he does seem happy," Reenie said with a grin. "Hey, tell Professor Ovile I'll be late. I'll catch up, okay?"

"But we have a test today," said Rose.

"I just have to talk to Professor Sheilds for a second," Reenie said, "go on."

Rose nodded and left the room and Reenie approached Darien's desk. "Professor Shields? I'd like to show you something."

"Sure, Reenie, what is it?" Darien asked.

Reenie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small corked vial of silver liquid. "I made an attempt to a werewolf cure and I thought that maybe you'd have something I can test it on."

"You…you made this?" Darien took the vial and examined it. "What's in it?"

"Well, mostly silver particles," Reenie said with a small smile, "and wolfsbane."

"Pretty impressive," said Darien, "how long have you worked on it?"

"Months," Reenie answered, "I don't know if it's any good. That's the first bit of Potion I made. I wanted to test it first. You wouldn't happen to have anything of a werewolf's, do you?"

"Actually, I do," said Darien, walking over to a shelf with a couple of relics and he picked up a werewolf skull. It was about the same size and actual human skull but shaped more like a wolf's skull. It had ebig eye sockets and the fangs were bared in a scissors bite.

"Where'd you get that?" Reenie questioned in amazement, striding up to him and pointing at the skull.

"Knocturn Alley," Darien explained, "but I advise you to stay away from there."

"How come?" Reenie demanded.

"It's not a safe place for young people," Darien said, uncorking the vial. "Now, let's see if your little cure is actually a cure."

He put a few drops of the silver liquid on the werewolf skull and the potion spread down the crainum to the eye sockets and to the jaws. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the cranium became a little larger, the snout and jaws shrinking into it. The fangs became human teeth and the werewolf skull was nothing more than a mere human skull.

"W-wow!" Reenie mumbled. "It, it actually worked!"

"Way to go, Reenie!" Darien said. "I'm very proud of you. Why, you can even try out for your potion NEWT."

"Thanks, Professor Shields," Reenie exclaimed, hugging Darien around the middle. "Thank you so much. It looks like you'll need another werewolf skull now." She said sheepishly as she stepped back.

"I have others," Darien said, handing her back her potion, "not to worry. You must be getting to your class now."

"Okay," said Reenie pocketing her potion and exiting the room. She couldn't wait to send it to Ashton, the bounty hunter she had met during Christmas. He had been waiting patiently for it and finally she could send it to him.

--

Serena left Potions before Mina could interrogate her anymore about her love life. Serena He hardly assigned any homeworkd and when he did, it was simple and short. Hermione found it very unusual and was one of the very few that complained about the 'no homework' deal.

"Professor," Hermione said as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?" Darien said, smiling. He had refrained being formal with his students since he became so close to Serena.

"The NEWTS are coming up next month," she said, "and you didn't give us any homework. How should we prepare?"

"Shh, Hermione! Shut up!" Ron hissed. "If he doesn't want to give us homework, he doesn't want to give us homework!"

Darien laughed. "I know that you are already working hard to prepare yourselves for the NEWTs so I'm not assigning any homework. Instead, I'll just give you a list on the things the examiners will test you on."

Darien picked up a stack of papers and passed them out. "We'll go over each topic in class so you understand and then we'll practice the spells."

"Sweet!" Serena exclaimed. "Thanks, Da—I mean—Professor Shields!"

"You're welcome, Serena," said Darien. "All right, is there anything on the list you'd like to go over first?"

"I do, Professor," said Neville softly. "I still can't do a Patronus.  
"Yeah, me neither," added Lavender Brown. "Can we practice those, Professor?"

"Very well," Darien said with a nod. "I hope that you have kept your lists of happy and unhappy memories then?"

"Uh oh…" Neville said sheepishly.

"Let's just state some of our happy memories then," Darien told the class. "What are some of your happy memories?"

Serena raised her hand and spoke without thinking. "My first kiss!"

Everyone in the class turned and stared at Serena, making her blush madly.

"Yeah, that'd make me happy too!" Seamus Finnegan chortled.

"Aw, man," Serena put her hand to her head. "Me and my big mouth."

"Yes, that is a good one," Darien said, pink hues on his cheeks as he remembered the memory. "Anyone else?"

"Getting my new wand," said Neville Longbottom.

"Good, Neville," Darien said, "getting your own wand is a happy experience, but why was it happy for you?"

"Well, my grandmother was really proud of me for helping Harry in the Department of Mysteries."

"So your happiness actually came from your grandmother being proud of you, not the wand."

"Er...yeah, that's right."

"And it was a happy experience when you assisted Harry in the department of mysteries, wasn't it?"

"Not too much, sir," said Neville, "some bad things happened, but it was good because I felt important. I learned about myself."

"Very good, Neville," said Darien with a nod. "Here is some advice in choosing memories for your patronus. You have personal memories, but also memories you shared with others. The strongest happy memories are the ones you shared with other people. So when you are thinking about that memory, you're not just using your happiness, but the happiness of the other people in your memory."

The class was silent and stunned. They had never thought of it before but after Darien told them this, it all made sense. Parvarti was about to coment when the class ended.

"Oh, that's all the time we have," said Darien, "We will continue this discussion next time."

When no one else was looking, Darien winked at Serena, who winked back as she followed her friends out of the classroom.

"So, Serena, who's the lucky man?" Lavender inquired once they were out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"What lucky man?" Serena inquired.

"Your first kiss!" Lavender insisted. "Who is it?"

"Oh," Serena blushed. "It's…it's nobody."

"Come on, please, tell us! WE promise we won't tell!"

"No, I can't," Serena said, "It's a secret. I can't tell anybody about it. Excuse me, I have to go and study."

Of course it was a lie. Serena had no intention about studying. She hurried up to Gryffindor tower to hide.

"I'm so stupid," Serena muttered, throwing her books on her bed. "Why did I have to say in class that my happiest memory was my first kiss? Oh man, how long until the whole school find out?"

It didn't take long. By the time dinner came around the whole Gryffindor table knew about it, including Mina. Serena had barely stepped into the Great Hall when Mina hurried up to her, grabbed her arm and led her out of the Great Hall.

"We've got to talk," said Mina.

"Hey—what's going on?" Serena demanded. "I smelled roast beef in there!"

"You can eat later," said Mina, "tell me about the guy you kissed."

"Oh, I knew I should've summoned supper up to my room," Serena said. "How did you find out about this?"

"Harry told me," Mina replied.

"Harry?" Serena gasped. "Harry told you? I thought that _he _would keep a secret!"

"Well, we tell each other everything," said Mina, "and I was asking him how to do a good patronus."

Mina pulled Serena outside to the lake, far from prying eyes and ears.

"So this guy, he's at school?"

"I'm not telling," Serena said, "I've already said too much."

"Oh, you can tell me!" Mina exclaimed. "I told you everything about Harry!"

"You didn't have to," Serena said, "it wasn't like it was a secret."

"Oooh!" Mina groaned. "Serena, come on!"

"No way," Serena said, "if I told you, then it might get me in trouble."

"Ooh, so it's a forbidden romance!" Mina said excitedly.

"Well, I guess you can say that," Serena sighed.

"Who is it?" Mina said. "Is it a Slytherin?"

"I wouldn't date a Slytherin!" Serena said, although it was true. Slytherin had been Darien Shield's house.

"Hmm," Mina said, "let me see…maybe Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Gryffidnor?"  
"No, no and no," Serena said.

"Does he go to Durmstrang?"

"No."

"Beaxbatons?"

"No."

"Serena, come on!" Mina begged. "Help me out here!"

A large, majestic looking male unicorn came out of the forest to drink from the lake. Mina and Serena got quiet and watched the unicorn drink.

"Wow, unicorns never came out of the forest before," said Mina.

"He's so gorgeous," Serena breathed.

A male unicorn drew his head from the water and approached Serena. Smiling, Serena stroked his face and neck, patting its body.

"Well, hello," said Serena sweetly.

"Serena, it just…came up to you!" Mina gasped.

"Yeah, isn't he beautiful?"

"Unicorns never do that!" Mina said.

"They do with me," Serena said.

"Always?"

"Yup," Serena replied, "all the time."

"That's amazing," said Mina, stepping forward to stroke the unicorn too. "We studied unicorns in Care of Magical Creatures once, when Grubbly Plank was substituting for Hagrid. She got one unicorn but I bet it took her a while to catch it, even if she is a woman."

"I know," said Serena, "there were unicorns that wouldn't let some of the girls approach them, but I didn't have to wak up to them. They always came to me first."

After Serena and Mina loved on the unicorn for a while, more unicorns came charging out of the forest. They did not come to the lake to drink, but to get away from something. The unicorn ran to the herd and neighed.

"I think he's the head of the herd," Serena pegged. "I wonder what's up. They look scared about somoething."

"Yeah," Mina agreed, watching one of the younger unicorns run in a circle.

Serena and Mina walked past the unicorns, stopped at the edge of the forest and peered through the trees. The girls heard loud grunts, leaves crunching, branches breaking and so they decided to get their wands out.

_"Lumos!" _Mina said, shining her illuminated wand through the trees. "Hey, who's out there?"

Serena shrieked when she saw large bodies coming through the forest, holding clubs. "Trolls!"

"They must be after the unicorns," said Mina, disregarding the "students are not allowed in the forbidden forest" rule and rushing into the forest. "Come on!"

"Oh, man," Serena groaned, "wait up!" she went in after her cousin.

The girls found about ten trolls trudging through the forest. Mina tried to stun a troll but it didn't do a thing.

"Stunning Spells don't work!" Mina said. "Got any ideas?"

"Beats me," Serena said, "I've never fought trolls before!"

"Harry took one down," Mina said, "In his first year by sticking his wand up his nose…but I think that was an accident."

"Well, don't' put your wand in the troll's nose," Serena said, looking around for something for her to work with. Transfiguration was her best subject. What if she transfigured something to use against the trolls? What? What?

Serena pointed at a rock and shouted the first spell that came to mind. "_Pigatorious!" _

The rock became a pig and a troll just bashed its head in.

"What was the point of that?" Mina demanded, using the Leg-Locker Curse on a troll.

"Better the pig than me!" Serena exclaimed, scanning the ground. "I wish t here was something else for me to use!"

Serena needed to transfigure something big in order to make an even bigger, better decoy. But all she saw on the ground were stones and plants. She had no idea how to transfigure trees into something. Perhaps she wasn't as good at transfiguration as she had thought.

"I want to change something…into something better…" Serena said, and then she remembered the letters she received from Raye and the others. They had used their Planet Renovation Rods and they transformed the girls into something stronger and better. Serena didn't have to worry about transfigure a rock or a plant. All she had to do was transfigure herself and she had just the item to do it.

"Mina, your renovation rod!" Serena yelled, placing her wand into her pocket and pulling out her brooch. "Use it and transform!"

"Transform?" Mina mumbled.

"Yeah, once we're transformed in whatever these things transform us in we'll be able to fight these things."

"Got it!" Mina cried, pulling out Renovation Rod. "You're so going to get it, uglies!" she shouted at the trolls.

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

Jets of silver and orange went around the two girls and the trolls dropped their clubs, bewildered by the display.

Mina's hair was pulled half up with a red bow and her body was placed into a white fuku with an orange skirt and vest, blue bow and yellow bow. She had white boots on her legs and the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead. Orange wings in the shape of a heart sprouted from her shoulders.

Serena's hair came out of the braid and was pulled up into pigtails with two buns on the top of her head. She wore a white fuku with a navy blue vest and a three-layer skirt in gold, red and blue, and a long red ribbon in the back. She wore white boots with a red stripe and golden moon at the top of each boot. Feathery wings appeared on her back and the transformation ended.

For the first time in ages, Serena had become Sailor Moon again and her memories as a sailor scout returned to her. She looked firecly at the trolls and began her speech.

"We were playing with the unicorns, but you had to ruin it, didn't you?" She demanded. "Well, you won't be having the unicorns for lunch! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you! Come on, Sailor Venus!"

"Yeah!" Sailor Venus held her hands to the sides and a sword appeared in each. In her left hand she held a beautiful and elegant rapier. The hilt was blue with copper swirls around it, guarding her hand. The blade was long and etched with hearts and flowers and kisses. It was called the sword of beauty. In her right hand she held a broad sword with the hilt shaped like a heart. The blade was also a heart and was so called the sword of love.

"Maybe if you weren't so ugly you won't be such a problem!" Sailor Venus said, pointing the sword of beauty at the trolls. "VENUS BEAUTY STRIKE!"

She slashed the sword and a wave of orange hit the trolls. The grunted and groaned and then their grunts became softer.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon wondered out loud. "What'd you do?"

"I gave them a makeover," Sailor Venus smirked.

The trolls brought down their arms and indeed, they looked much easier on the eyes. However, they still had their immense strength and decided to use it on the two sailor scouts.

"That didn't work!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"I've got an ace up my sleeve, don't worry!" Sailor Venus insisted, raising her sword of love. "VENUS LOVE STRIKE!"

Orange hearts flew up to the trolls' chests and they stopped before turning the sailor scouts into sailor mincemeat. The love-struck trolls smiled and dropped their clubs onto their feet. They had beauty and they had love but they still had no brains.

"Hey, I think it worked," said Sailor Moon said.

The trolls turned to each other, still smiling and they embraced each other and patted each other on the back, feeling the new warmth in their hearts. They smiled at Sailor Venus, who smiled back. The largest troll of the bunch walked to Sailor Venus, picked her up in his arms and embraced her to the point her back nearly gave out.

"Ouch! Yeah! I'm thanked!" Sailor Venus groaned. "Please, put me down!"

The troll dropped her and she landed on the ground. Sailor Moon helped her up.

"Great job, Sailor Venus," Sailor Moon said.

"Too bad I couldn't have made them smarter," Sailor Venus said as she rubbed her sore bottom.

The lead troll started sniffing the air and grunting to his men. Their language was hard to understand. They said a few audible words here and there.

"Wish I knew what they were saying," Sailor Moon said.

"He said he smells something," Sailor Venus interpreted and Sailor Moon looked at her.

"I didn't know you could speak troll."

"I can't," Sailor Venus said, "I think after using my beauty and love strike on them, I understand them and they understand me. I guess I'm sort of their master. Uh oh."

"What?"

"He said danger is coming," Sailor Venus said, pointing at the lead troll. "And fast!"

The trolls walked toward whatever danger was coming. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus exchanged glances and decided to follow the trolls.

"Um, maybe this isn't a good idea," said Sailor Moon.

"It's got the trolls scared," said Sailor Venus, "and anyway, we can't let it get to the school."

A troll ran out to face the enemy and it screamed out in pain. Whatever it was facing, was now making him into lunch. The other trolls went out to fight. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus screamed when they found what was out there: hundreds of gigantic, hairy spiders. Two to three trolls teamed up on a spider but the acromantulas had the upper hand. A spider was about to launch onto the scouts but some trolls went to protect them.

"The trolls are protecting us!" Sailor Moon cried.

"We've got to help them," said Sailor Venus, swirling her sword of love at the monstrous spiders. "VENUS LOVE STRIKE!"

The spiders were consumed by the light but it didn't change them like it had done to the trolls. The spiders continued to rampage and attack.

"Why doesn't it work?" Sailor Venus wondered out loud.

"Maybe because the spiders are too creepy to understand love!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"If love wont' work, then maybe beauty will!" Sailor Venus said, swiping with her Sword of Beauty. "VENUS BEAUTY STRIKE!"

Butterflies, hearts and other beautiful things flew at nearby acromantuals, changing them intu giant butterflies, peacocks and other birds..

"Ha, it wokred!"

Sailor Venus then charged an acromantula with her swords spread out. She ran underneath the acromantula and hacked off its legs and did the same to one that was about to eat a troll.

Sailor Moon took out her scepter and twirled it around. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEARPY KISS!"

Sailor Moon launched her attack at the surrounding monstrous spiders. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus got back to back.

"There are too many," fretted Sailor Moon, "even with the trolls' help!"

"We've got to keep fighting, Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus encouraged. "don't worry, we can handle this. We've been in lots of battles before."

"Right. We can't let the spiders get to the school. They'll eat everybody!"

Sailor Moon sent her Therarpy Kiss again and again. Sailor Venus crossed her swords in front of her and they glowed orange. She opened her arms, sending out many lasers at the spiders. "LOVE AND BEAUTY SLASH!"

The spiders were hacked in half, legs torn off and beheaded. The battle was growing bloodier by the second. Trolls were bitten and eaten. The unicorns dared not enter the forest until it was safe. Sailor Venus blinded the spiders that got too close by stabbing their eyes.

"I think…we're…winning," she panted.

Arrows flew through the air, hitting the spiders in their hairy hides and in their monstrous eyes. Sailor Moon and Sailor Vens paused from their fighting as centaurs came onto the scene to help. The spiders squealed as they were shot with more arrows. The few remaining spiders retreated back to the burrow, with some centaurs and trolls that went after them.

"Why do they follow?" Sailor Venus asked. "We won."

"The spiders have changed. They must be destroyed until they destroy everything. The forest is changing us," said a wizened centaur, stepping into the scene. "The world is changing everything."

"How do you mean?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"The planets are aligning and the worlds are converging," the centaur explained, "we've known it by studying the heavens. The beats in this forest do not know how to act. The spiders stayed in their burrow and never came out until this day. They attacked some of our herd. Some of us are going crazy because of the change."

"So, the spiders just went insane?" said Sailor Venus. "Because what's going on up there?" Sailor Venus pointed at the sky.

"Correct," said another centaur. "The changes are affecting all of us. We have not lost our minds, but many of the beasts in this forest are. The trolls were after the unicorns because they were going insane."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about the trolls now," Sailor Venus stated, "they're all right. I changed their hearts."

"You two must be off," said Bane, leader of the centaurs. "The forest is not safe at this time. More than ever. Even the trees are changing."

"Right," said Sailor Moon, "let's go, Sailor Venus."

"Okay, bye," Sailor Venus waved at the centaurs. "Thanks for the help, by the way."

A few centaurs inclined their heads and the two sailor scouts excited the forest, passing the unicorns. Sailor Moon patted one down and the unicorns went back home.

"The centaurs will look after them," said Sailor Venus, "the centaurs are the smartest creatures in the woods—even though they don't make sense half the time."

"A lot of this stuff doesn't make sense," Sailor Moon said, "last thing I remember was jumping into the galaxy cauldron to purify it. I thought I was dead. Now somehow, we all end up here and we get all our memories back. What's going on here? Did I do something wrong? I thought I stopped Chaos back there."

"I don't know, Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said, "I'm as confused as you are. But everyone has used their sticks by now, right? Maybe we should have a meeting or something and see what we're supposed to do. I wonder if Mamuru has his memories back yet."

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon gasped, de-transforming back to Serena. "Mamo-chan is Darien, Professor Shields! All this time when we—I—I've got to talk to him!"

"Ser--," Sailor Venus began but Serena had already run up the steps of the school and pushed open the great oak doors. Gasping, she darted down the hall to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Now she understood why she and Professor Shields were attracted to each other. Even though their memories were gone, their feelings hadn't changed. Serena's memories as the Moon Princess came flooding back. She was Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice and the Princess of the Moon.

"Mamo-chan!" Serena cried into a gasp. "Mamo-chan!" She pushed open Professor Sheild's door and found Darien putting something away in a filing cabinet.

"Serena, hi!" he said happily.

Her head filled with sweet and sad memories of the past, Serena broke down and threw herself into Darien's chest. "Oh, Mamo-chan! I thought I lost you!"

"What?" Darien said. "Mamo-chan?"

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Serena wailed.

"What're you talking about?" Darien asked, pushing Serena back slightly. "What's the matter?"

When Serena's eyes locked with Darien's, she could tell that his memories had not returned. He didn't' remember, but perhaps she could jog his memory.

"Mamo—I mean— Darien, do you…notice something different about me?" she asked. "Something familiar?"  
Darien looked at her for a long moment and he touched the buns on the top of her head. After de-transforming back, Serena still had them.

"Hey, this is how you had your hair for the masquerade ball," said Darien.

"Yes, yes," said Serena, "what do you think?"

"I think it makes you look cute," Darien said. "Makes me want to call you 'Meatball Head.'"

Serena chuckled and pressed her face into his chest. He still didn't remember, at least not everything. It didn't' matter now. He would get all of his memories back as Mamor Chiba, Tuxedo mask and Prince Endymion soon enough. At least he was here and he could still hold her. That was what really mattered.

"Then I'll never change my hair again, Mamo-chan," Serena said.

"Who's Mamo-chan?"

"You, silly," said Serena, "if you get to call me Meatball Head, then I'm calling you Mamo-chan. It just seems…natural to me."

"Well, all right," said Darien with a shrug. "Just don't call me that in class."

"You got it, Professor Shields," Serena said and she lifted her face up to Darien's.

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. Apologies and Confessions

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP._

**Hogwarts Secret Scandal 28**

**Apologies and Confessions**

Knowing how quickly her cousin fled to Darien's office, Mina didn't have to second guess who Serena's mystery man was. Mina smirked to herself as she walked down to the dungeons. All the girls have received their transformation rods, used them and regained their memories. They have been reunited. Now they had to find their advisor cats, Artemis and Luna.

"Artemis," Mina whispered sadly. It was such a long time since she had seen him. She doesn't even remember saying goodbye to her dear cat at her last battle. And Reenie…whatever happened to Reenie? Wait…Reenie…Reenie was already here! She was in her house the whole time.

Mina dashed down to the common room, jumping the stairs. She shouted the password at the stone wall and scanned the common room. In the corner of the common room, sat the pink-haired scout in training.

"Reenie!" Mina exclaimed.

"I didn't do it!" Reenie exclaimed as if she was in trouble.

Mina hurried to Reenie and embraced her. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too," said Reenie.

"You've come to help us remember, haven't you?" Mina asked, bending down and lowering her voice. "You helped me with the costume for the ball. You knew to make the Sailor V outfit and you sent me my transformation pens."

"You remember?" Reenie asked. "Serena too?"

"Yeah, we've just transformed," Mina replied, "we fought with some trolls and acromantulas in the dark forest. Something weird is happening to them. The centaurs told us that everything is changing. We've got to hold a scout meeting."

"Good idea," Reenie said, "I already talked to Trista. She and Amara had already used their transformation pens. We've been waiting for you and Serena to transform."

"Well, we've transformed now," Mina said. "Where're Artemis and Luna?"

"Working for the ministry and they're part of the Order of Pheonix," Reenie explained, "Dumbledore's movement against Voldemort."

"Wait, Dumbledore knows about you?"

"Yeah, he's been helping me," Reenie said, "he's been part of it from the beginning. He hired Darien fresh out of auror training so he could meet Serena."

"But how did Serena leave America? She said her mom just started missing home?"

"Well, I guess I'm guilty of that," said Reenie, rubbing her head, "I used my Luna P as a ghost of your mother to give the message to Serena's mother."

"Wow, you've been up to a lot, haven't you?" Mina inquired. "Okay, we'll have the meeting after the Qudditch Final. There are no classes so we can take our time. I'll talk to Serena."

"I'll tell Trista and Amara then," said Reenie, "where should we meet?"

"Hmm," said Mina, tapping her mouth. "That place where Draco broke up with me…yeah…the room of requirement! I go there sometimes to make out with Harry!"

Reenie stared and Mina groaned.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that…"

* * *

Gryffindor won the Quidditch final and instead of going straight to the scout meeting, she went to the common room to celebrate with the team. Thirty minutes had passed when she realized where she was supposed to be. 

"I gotta go!" Serena declared while Ron was asking how she was able to make so many goals. "I am so late!"

"late for what?" Harry questioned at Serena's retreating form.

"Sorry guys, I was held up at the party," Serena gasped out once she made it to the Room of Requirement.

"Guess some things never change," Reenie said, "glad you could make it, Meatball Head."

"Meatball Head—wait—who are you?" Serena demanded.

"You don't remember me?" Reenie asked. "Mina told me you remembered."

"I remember being a sailor scout and the Princess of the Moon but I don't remember you."

"Then maybe this will help," Reenie walked up to her and smacked Serena over the head.

"Ouch! Reenie, you brat!" Serena shouted and then gasped. Another set of memories flooded to her head: the memories of her future. She was to be Neo Queen Serenity one day and have a daughter. When Serena had been kissing Darien by the lake back in Japan, Reenie fell out of the sky and landed on Serena's head. Of course, it hurt more then since Reenie's whole weight came on her head and this time she was just struck by her hand. Nevertheless, it got the job done. "R-Reenie? What are yo doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Reenie questioned. "I'm here to make sure I exist in the next ten years. You were worrying me a little, Meatball Head."

"My future daughter playing matchmaker?" Serena questioned. "Ooh, what did you do?"

"Not much," said Reenie, "just sent a few love notes here and there."

"_You _sent those? I thought they were from Harry! I even accused Malfoy!"

"Can't we proceed?" Amara asked impatiently. "I want to know what we're supposed to be doing. Who is the new enemy?"

"I don't know," said Reenie, "we sent you your new renovation rods in the case we are attacked with a new enemy. Artemis and Luna haven't found anything out either."

"They'll be here to test you on your NEWT's," meowed Diana, who was laying between Reenie's odangos. She looked at Serena. "I hope you're ready, Serena."

"Oh man, the NEWT's!" groaned Serena, remembering how much Luna nagged her to study. "I haven't studied a bit. Luna's going to be so mad!"

"The things that have been attacking us aren't anything from another world," said Trista softly, "I visited the Time Gate and nothing is trying to get here. The attacks are from ordinary magical creatures: helipaths, dragons…but things like this never happened before."

"That's what the centaurs told us," said Serena, "the creatures are getting anxious about something. You guys didn't know it, but the whole school was about ot become spider food."

"Acromantulas stay in the cold and dark places," said Mina, "they never leave their burrow except to maybe hunt."

"What do you think is causing the creatures to panic?" Trista asked.

"The centaurs were saying something about some 'change,'" Mina replied, "the planets are aligning."

"Look at this," Trista summoned copies of _The Daily Prophet. _"This is what is happening in the news. Many muggles had their memories modified when they've seen magic but recently their memories have been returning. Oblitators keep coming to change their memories but it has no affect."

Luna picked up a copy. "Dodgy dirk! I remember him! He's the guy that saw a dragon at a beach in Ilfrancomb. All the other muggles remember it too."

"The muggles are going public with all this news?" said Serena, looking over her shoulder. "The ministry must be going crazy."

"They can't keep up with them," said Trista, "I believe it has something to do with the prophecy. Professor Trelawney wasn't the only person who said it but every seer around the world did. They spoke of two worlds uniting, the muggle world and the wizarding world. It's already happening. The Muggles are remembering their forgotten memories. No memory spell is strong enough. Scrimgeour believes that the muggle prime Minister has something to do with this, but he insisted he hasn't. He told him that he started getting letters from people being attacked by giant ferrets and things like that."

"So Voldemort must've heard news about this by now," said Amara.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Trista, "and I'm pretty sure he's doing everything he can to stop it."

"What should we do?" said Mina.

"Try to keep the beasts of the forbidden forest from going even more crazy and trying to attack the school," said Serena, "we may have taken care of the spiders but it might be werewolves next."

"ooh, I don't think we'll have to worry about werewolves," said Reenie with a grin. "Remember that bounty hunter Ashton? He'll take care of those."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave him a cure for werewolfism," Reenie explained. "It took me a while to make it though. Just finished it yesterday."

"What are you doing giving cures to bounty hunters?" Serena demanded.

"Well the man saved my life," said Reenie, "if it weren't for him, I would've been werewolf chow."

"You were fighting on you own?" Serena asked. "That's dangerous, Reenie."

"Hey, if you were stuck on Christmas with nothing to do, you'd go patrolling too!" said Reenie. "You have any idea how bored I was? Besides, I weakened Greyback and turned him human all by myself. You guys should be proud of me!"

"So you're the one who turned him human," said Amara.

"Yup," said Reenie, "I had to use the crystal. It wasn't enough to destroy him but I used chips of the crystal to make the cure. It really works. Darien tried it on one of his werewolf skulls."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about werewolves then," said Mina, "but there are still dangerous things out there we have to worry about."

"Does Raye and the others know you've transformed?" Reenie inquired Serena.

"Oh, I should have owled her!" Serena gasped. "I was talking to Darien. He doesn't remember anything."

"Still?" Reenie asked in surprise. "What does it take to make him remember?"

"I don't know. Darien doesn't have a transformation stick."

"I sent him the star locket. That should've worked."

"It worked before," said Serena, "he said it was familiar but it didn't give him his memories back."

"I owled Raye and the others," said Mina, "last night, but we should inform the others about this prophecy news. We need our communicators."

"Luna was going to send them to you once you all transformed," Reenie stated, "you should get them by tomorrow."

"I'll go owl the girls then," said Trista, "the rest of you should do your homework."

"Oh, homework," Serena muttered, "right."

* * *

Serena wasn't doing her homework. After the meeting she popped into Darien's office for a visit. "Hey, Meatball Head. You played a great game. Congratulations on winning the cup." 

"Thanks, Mamo-chan," Serena said, sitting on his desk. "You played Quidditch too?"

"Yeah, I was a Chaser myself," Darien answered. "Then I became Captain in my sixth year."

"Really?" Serena asked. "Captain, huh?"

"Yes."

"Did you throw things at people in authority?" Serena joked, poking in the ribs.

"That's not funny," Darien muttered, scooting back and getting something out of his desk.

"Oh my gosh, you did, didn't you?" Serena gasped. "Let me guess, you threw a paper ball at your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"I never threw anything at Professor Quirrell—even if he looked funny in that turban," said Darien, "but sometimes I wanted to throw something at Lockhart and I respected Lupin so I through nothing at him."

"So…it was your potion teacher?"

"He was my head of house," Darien told her. "He'd expel me for that."

"So…I know…it was the Head Boy, wasn't it? You threw something at the Head Boy! Naughty you!"

Serena laughed, jumped off his desk and started picking up things from the room and tossing them around. "What was it? You threw a book? Maybe a cauldron?"

"Put that down!" Darien hissed at Serena. She was tossing an expensive, old relic up in the air. Serena threw it too him, Darien caught it and gingerly put it on his desk.

"Wow, you would make a good Keeper, too, Darien," Serena teased, now picking up a secrecy sensor. "So, what did you throw at the Head Boy, Darien."

"Nothing."

"Yes you did," Serena said, "Ron told me you were rivals with his brother Percy. Percy Weasley wsa the Head Boy, right? Were you jealous of him and decided to knock him out with a Quaffle?" Serena put her hands on her hips and mimicked Darien's voice, "_You_ _may be Head Boy, Weasley, but I can throw my weight around too.'"_

"He wasn't Head Boy at the time!" Darien yelled in a whisper, turning red.

"Ah-ha!" Serena cried. "So you did throw something! What'd you throw?"

"I threw um…a…flower," Darien looked away.

"A flower?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "You threw a flower at Percy Weasley?"

"We were in our second year," Darien explained, "I just came from Herbology. We were trying to find out how to make the flowers last longer."

"What kind of flower was it? A rose?"

"How'd you know?" Darien asked, turning his face to her.

"Lucky guess," Serena said with a small smile. "I didn't know Professor Sprout used roses in Herbology."

"She doesn't," Darien said, "we were supposed to use Muggle flowers."

"Anyone else use a rose?"

"Yeah, a couple of girls did," said Darien, "anyway, I bought a rose from a Muggle flowershop and I made the flower unable to wilt."

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm not sure," Darien said, "all I did was touch it. Professor Sprout gave me top marks. I left Herbology and saw Percy in Potions. He said I looked like a git holding a rose and I…well…just threw it at him. I cut his cheek pretty bad. I didn't mean too. How was I supposed to know the stem was sharp?"

"You've apologized to him, right?"

"Well, no, I haven't," Darien admitted. "Thought he deserved it—even though I didn't _mean _to hurt him."

"Professor, it's time for you to bury the hatchet."

"What?"

"Hey, you made me do that horrible detention with Draco Malfoy," said Serena, "you wanted us to stop the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry and look—Harry and Draco get along now. You should be able to do the same with Percy Weasley too."

Darien sighed and started putting some files into the filing cabinet next to his closet. "Even if I wanted to, Serena, how would I get Percy to agree with that?"

"Just send him an owl," Serena said softly, following him to his filing cabinet. "He'll see how good of a guy you are." She poked him in the ribs. "Oh come on, Professor…you shouldn't give out orders that you're not willing to do yourself."

"It's different with Weasley and me. Hey…Serena…quit poking me."

Serena continued poking him and Darien started to tickle her. She giggled and the couple continued to tease and joke and then…There was a knock on Darien's door.

Serena gasped. Darien put his hand over her mouth to muffle her voice.

"Who is it?" Darien asked.

"It's Professor Dumbledore."

"One moment please," said Darien, opening his closet and pushing Serena in.

"Darien…it smells in here…" Serena groaned, covering her mouth and nose.

"Shh!" Darien hissed, shutting the door.

Serena tried not to breathe too much but she couldn't help wonder what that weird odor was. 'It could be worse, Serena. You could be locked in Snape's closet. Must smell even worse.'

Serena turned her head and came face to face with the skull of a vampire skeleton. She bit on her lip to keep from screaming.

'Darien!' she thought. 'Why did you have to put me in _here?'_

Darien let the headmaster in. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore. What can I do for you?"

"I have some information for you regarding the NEWT's," the Headmaster said.

"Oh, why thank you."

"How well do you think the students are prepared for the Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT?"

"Very well," said Darien. "They should do just fine."

"Brilliant."

Darien should have known that the Headmaster was going to talk his ear off. It was more than just teacher business. Darien had the feeling Professor Dumbledore was checking up on him. He could've just sent a memo instead of bringing the documents to him in person. Serena's legs were getting tired standing in the crapped closet. The vampire's arm fell down onto her shoulder and her face went blue with anxiety. She had a major sweatdrop. Was Dumbledore ever going to shut up?

"I see that you've been acting quite happy, Darien," said Dumbledore, "there must be a special someone."

'Oh no—he knows!' Serena and Darien thought at the same time. Serena leaned back. Wait, was it all right that Dumbledore knew? Reenie told her that Dumbledore helped arrange things for her. But even if Dumbledore was in on it, the teachers wouldn't. What would the parents do when they found out that one of the teachers was dating a student?

"Er..yes…" said Darien.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Darien," said Dumbledore, "it helps to have a little distraction every once in a while, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Just don't let it interfere with your work."

"Yes, yes sir," Darien told the Headmaster.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," said Dumbledore.

"You too, Professor," Darien said and the headmaster left. Darien poked his head out of the door and watched Dumbledore leave, then he shut his door and went to let Serena out of the closet. She and the vampire skeleton fell into him.

"I think Professor Dumbledore knows about the skeleton in your closet," Serena said softly.

"The skeleton belongs to the room," said Darien, not understanding her statement. "Quirrel even had it."

"I mean _us,_" Serena said firmly.

"Oh, right," Darien said, clearing his throat and helping her to her feet. He pushed the vampire skeleton back into the closet and accidentally shut the door on its foot. "Stupid skeleton!" he hissed, moving the foot so he could shut the door all the way. "Ever since I accidentally broke it…"

When Darien had heard about Serena and Harry's break up, Darien high fived this same skeleton and made it fall apart. He did his best to repair it but limbs would fall off every now and then.

"What should we do, Darien?" Serena asked. "Next time we might not be so lucky. Someone might come in here without knocking when we're…well…"

"I know," said Darien. "Perhaps it'd be better if you don't come to my office anymore. We'll meet at the Room of Requirement instead."

"Okay."

"Do you have a revealer?"

"Yeah, got one at the last Hogsmead Weekend," Serena replied.

"I'll write the times to meet on your assignments with invisible ink."

"Great idea!" Serena exclaimed. "I'll write you some secret messages too."

"In the meantime, we have to be extra careful," Darien said softly, "and please stop winking at me during class."

"Ooh, does that make you uncomfortable, Professor Shields?" Serena joked, stepping closer to him and grabbing his tie. She winked at him.

"Not really, but the students might notice," said Darien, "and sometimes it gives off the impression that there's something stuck in your eye."

"How about I just blow kisses then?"

Darien looked at her with a "that's not funny" look.

"Don't worry, Professor," Serena said, "I'll behave myself."

"And I'll think about what you said before Professor Dumbledore came," said Darien, "me sending an owl to Percy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll ask him to meet me this Hogsmeade Weekend. There are things he ought to apologize for too."

"Like what?"

Darien blushed. "Um…well…it was just stupid really. Especially for Percy. I'd expect it from his brothers but not him."

"What'd he do to you?" Serena asked, defensively.

"He um, pushed me into the girls' lavatory our first year," Darien said.

Serena cracked up laughing.

"Serena, it's not funny!"

"I wish I was there!" Serena exclaimed. "I'd love to see your face!"

"No you wouldn't," said Darien, "a girl slapped it."

Serena laughed even harder and Darien pulled her over to the door. "Shh, be quiet!"

"I c-can't help it! It's just so…hahaha!"

Darien cleared his throat and went into teacher mode, just incase someone was walking by. "Now, Miss White, keep working on that…Tickling Jinx."

"Sure, can I practice on you?" Serena joked over her shoulder.

--

As promised, Serena didn't wink or blow kisses at Darien like she sometimes did. She had always sat in the back when she flirted with Darien so students never noticed. Darien didn't pass homework back in his usual way: giving the stack of papers to the front desks and having the students pass them back. Instead, he took the homework straight to each student. Even though he had left messages for Serena in invisible ink, he still didn't want to make any chances. Those sitting near Serena could still see her papers and ask how she did or what the teacher commented on. Serena waited until the classes were over to use her revealer on her paper.

_"Let's meet tomorrow at six." _

Serena didn't want to keep the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor waiting. She got there right before six. Darien was a little late due to a staff meeting.

"You're late," Serena frowned with folded arms.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I was held up. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, really?" Serena asked. "And how do you expect to do that?"

Darien grinned, walked up to her and drew her in his arms. "Like this…"

Serena stood up on her tiptoes to receive his kiss. She kissed him back and brought her hand to the back of his neck. She felt weak in her legs. She forgot how good it felt to kiss Darien. Darien started walking her to the sofa behind her. The sofa made contact with the back of her knees and she fell into it. Darien's lips trailed down to Serena's neck, sending shivers to her spine.

" Darien…Oh…"

Too into it, the couple didn't notice the door open and someone walk in. "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know…what the hell?"

Darien pulled away from Serena and looked up to see Harry Potter backing up against the wall in confusion and shock. "Professor Shields? Serena?"

"Uh oh," Serena moaned. "Um…Hi, Harry." She said, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"What's going on here?" Harry pointed at them. "Don't tell me that you're…" He had just walked in on a teacher kissing a student. What if he walked in on them five minutes later? Harry felt like he was going to have a nosebleed.

"Calm down, Potter," Darien said, "forget what you saw here."

"An image like that is kind of hard to get rid of," Harry said, rubbing his head.

"Want some help?" Darien asked, pulling out his wand. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered when Lockhart tried reforming his memory.

" Darien, put that down," Serena muttered, pushing her hand on his. She looked at Harry. "What are you doing here?" Serena asked. "Are you meeting Mina?"

"Well, in a bit. But I also use the room for homework."

"Does anyone else use this room?" Shields asked.

"Filch does sometimes," Harry replied, "and the houselves."

"I guess this room isn't so safe for us after all," Serena said, looking at Darien.

The door opened again and in walked Mina. "Hey…oh…uh oh…"

"Mina," said Harry, pointing at Serena and Darien, "did you know about—about Professor Shields and Serena?"

Mina looked over at her cousin. Serena shrugged. She wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Nope," Mina lied, "news to me."

The mood for Darien and Serena was destroyed. Darien decided it was best to leave. "Potter, Lovegood, you are not to tell anyone anybody out Serena and me, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered shakily.

"No problem, Da—I mean—Professor Shields," Mina said.

Darien walked out of the room of requirement and Serena rubbed her head. "Darn it, first his office, now here…"

"Office?" Harry demanded. "You've been meeting him at his office?"

"Well, he's there most of the time," Serena said. "Professor Dumbledore almost caught us so we came here. Now where else are we supposed to meet?"

Harry and Serena looked at each other. "Hey, Harry, didn't' you say you know how to get to the Shrieking Shack? Serena and Professor Shields can meet there?"

"Shrieking Shack?" Harry gasped. "Are you crazy? That's where Professor Lupin would go every full moon when he was going to school here. The place is a mess. It's not exactly romantic."

"I can fix it up," said Serena, standing up from the sofa. "So how do you get into the Shrieking Shack exactly?"

* * *

After Harry gave Serena the instructions into the Shrieking Shack, she went to go check it out. Harry was right about it being unromantic. There was dust and cobwebs all over the place. The walls and bed had claw marks.

"Wow," Serena said, "this place is going to need a lot of work." She sat down on a chair. The leg broke and she fell down. "_A whole lot of work_."

* * *

It was a good thing the next day was a Hogsmeade weekend. Serena picked up flowers, sheets and other things to make the Shrieking Shack more homey. As she passed The Three Broomsticks, she saw Darien sitting at a table waiting for Percy. Serena waved at him but he didn't see her. He was looking at his notes—possibly what he was going to say to Percy once he arrived. Once Serena got all she needed, she took the secret tunnel into the Shrieking Shack and started arranging.

Darien sat in the pub for nearly an hour. He didn't set up a time with Percy. Percy didn't even write back but Darien told him he'd be waiting for him if he ever wanted to meet with him. Darien should've known better than write to his old rival and asks for a chat. Percy Weasley was working for the Ministry now. Darien was a teacher and they were both busy men. Darien didn't have time for this.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"What the?" Darien glanced up. Ronald Weasley was talking to his brother. He couldn't believe it. Percy Weasley actually came?

"I've got a meeting," Percy said in his usual business-like voice. He ignored his youngest brother as he scanned the pub for Darien. Feeling awkward, Darien held up his hand. Clutching his briefcase, Percy approached Darien's table and sat down. "I've only got an hour, Shields, so you had better not take up my time."

"This won't take long," said Darien, "I just want to…to apologize for some things,"

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry for, hitting you with a rose in our third year. I didn't mean to make you bleed. I hope you can forgive me."

"That's it?" Percy demanded

"What's it?" Darien asked.

"You apologize just for throwing a stupid rose at me? You did more to me than that."

"Like what?" Darien questioned.

"You cheeked me on the train ride to Hogwarts our first year."

"I didn't cheek you."

"Oh yes you did!" Percy shouted. "You said that I got my robes out of a garbage heap!"

Darien gasped. "Liar! I said no such thing!"

"Yes you did!" Percy stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "You said something about my robes!"

"I don't remember saying that," said Darien, following suit and leaning into Percy's face, "but if I did, I'm sorry!"

"Oh you think that—really?" Percy leaned back.

"Yes," said Darien, "really. I apologize for whatever insults I gave you."

Percy paused, thoroughly deciding whether to accept Darien's apology. Ron was sitting with Hermione at a nearby table.

"I hope Professor Shields doesn't fail me if Percy decides not to forgive him," Ron said to Hermione.

"Oh, Ron, don't be stupid," Hermione groaned, "Professor Shields wouldn't fail you over his rivalry with your brother."

"All right, Shields," Percy sat down. "Apology accepted. We're both men now."

"Good. So, since I apologized for things I did...is there something you want to apologize for?"

"Excuse me?" Percy questioned stiffly.

"The lavatory scene, for instance," Darien whispered, his hand by his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pretend that you don't remember!" Darien hissed.

"Well you'll have to jog my memory, Shields," said Percy.

"You…you humiliated me!"

"You mean when I beat you in OWL's? Becoming Head Boy? NEWT's?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, you idiot!"

"Then what are you talking about, Shields?"

Darien didn't want to say it but he was going to have to. "You…you pushed me into the girls' bathroom."

"I did what?" Percy questioned.

"I said, you pushed me into the girls' bathroom!" Darien shouted, far, far too loud. Everyone in the pub heard him.

"Percy," Ron gasped, "you pushed Professor Shields into the girls' bathroom? Not even Fred and George went as far as that!"

"Ooh, yeah, that's right," said Percy, leaning back and grinning. "I remember now. I did push you, didn't I?"

"That was uncalled for, Weasley!" Darien muttered. "There could've been a spell on the bathroom! What if I was transfigured into a girl or something?"

"That would be wild to see," Percy rubbed his chin.

* * *

As Darien and Percy was talking in the Three Broomsticks, Mina was sitting cozily with Harry in Madame Puddifoot's. In the far corner, someone was watching them. Mina and Harry were talking about Quidditch, the NEWT's, what they wanted to do after Hogwarts and other small talk. But what really caught the ears of the spy was what Mina said about her many relationships before Harry, and finally being with Harry.

"I know I said this before," Mina said, giving Harry a small smile as she placed down her teacup. "But I'm so lucky to be with you now. After Seamus Finnegan dumped me, I thought no Gryffindor would want to date me again. It was hard being a witch in Slytherin House and finding love."

_Slytherin? _The person thought, looking at Mina carefully over his teacup. Mina and Harry were wearing muggle clothes instead of their school robes, so he did not know her house. Her being a Slytherin made things quite interesting.

"And that's why you dated a lot of Slytherins," said Harry.

"And everyone else in the other houses…but those relationships were hard too because of Slytherins' reputation. Nobody wanted Slytherin to win the House cup, you know."

"Yeah, but that really doesn't matter anymore, Mina," said harry as he took Mina's hand. "We're together now. Things are getting better—even Malfoy and I get along."

The spy's eyes widened. Malfoy? Would that be Lucius Malfoy's son? Wasn't he going to become a Death Eater soon? What was Draco Malfoy doing becoming friends with the enemy?

Mina laughed. "I know. It's amazing. The whole Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry is starting to end. Well, I guess silver and gold does go together, doesn't it?"  
"I never really thought of it that way," Harry said with a shrug. "But you're right. They do go together." Harry kissed his girlfriend and thinking he had enough information, the spy stood up and walked out of the pub before anyone recognized him.

* * *

"Master, I have returned," said a short man with dark hair.

"Ah, yes, Bletchley, what is it?" Voldemort hissed.

"I know who the Silver One is," Michael Bletchley, the newest Death Eater announced. "It is Harry Potter's girlfriend, Mina Lovegood."

"Potter has a girlfriend? What makes you think she's the silver one?"

"She's a Slytherin, Master," Bletchly answered.

"Potter found himself a Slytherin girlfriend?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, master. And it's not just that—he and Lucius' son have become—friends. It looks like they are already changing the world."

"Changing the world by starting with Hogwarts," Voldemort grunted, "when I have worked so hard to finish Slytherin's noble work. We will have to act quickly then, during the NEWT's. I will give Harry a test that no amount of studying will enable him to pass."

* * *

In the end, Darien was able to get Percy to apologize to the things he had done to him. AFte rthat, the two men had a civil conversation and was able to end their rivalry—at least somewhat. Darien wasn't about to call Percy Weasley his blood brother now. Darien walked over to his office and was surprised to find his mother arguing with Snape. He paused at the door before entering. Why would his mother be here? And why was she talking to Severus? He wasn't even under the impression they knew each other.

"Maria, the man's dead," Snape muttered. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does!" Maria yelled. "Haven't you been reading _The Daily Prophet? _It's happening already, Severus? My son has the right to know!"

"I have the right to know _what_, Mum?" Darien demanded, opening his office door and stepping in. He looked at his old head of house and at his mother. Maria Shields looked back in surprise and Snape walked to the corner, shaking his head.

"What's going on here?" Darien questioned. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

Maria glanced at Snape. "Severus, could you give us…"

"No," intervened Darien, looking at Severus, "If you're part of—whatever—this is, I want you here too, Professor. Now pleaes, tell me, when did my office become the place to discuss conspiracies?"

" Darien, this isn't a conspiracy," said Maria, "I just…I just…had to see you, son and Severus saw me coming in and he tried to stop me."

"From doing what?"

Maria took in a deep breath. "I…I don't know where to begin. It's just so hard…"

"Just tell him, Maria," Severus muttered, " Darien's already here."

"I made a mistake, son," Maria said, "I've been, keeping something from you, from the beginning. I never planed on telling you this but now things are happening, things are _changing _and I have to let you know."

"What's that?"

Maria smiled sadly. "You're just so special, Darien. You've always been special. Since the day of your birth…the midwife, she told me, that you were destined for something great."

"What was she, some kind of seer?" Darien demanded.

"Yes," Maria nodded, "she made a prophecy about you. You've heard about the prophecy all the seers around the world said a couple months ago?"

"Yeah, it was in _The Daily Prophet,_" Darien said, "strangest bit of news I've ever read about. But what does that have to do with me?"

"It has _everything _to do about you, son," Maria said, "because it is very similar to the same prophecy made at your birth." Maria withdrew a glass ball from her robes. "Your father found this while working the Hall of Prophecies today," she said, "he shouldn't have taken it but he knew when he saw it that it had something to do with you. Watch closely, Darien."

"Maria, don't!" Severus shouted but Maria had already thrown the prophecy on the floor. A woman with a heavy face appeared in the rising mist.

_This golden child, born from pure and traitor blood will rise to unite two worlds. This golden child, eyes of the ocean and strength of from the Earth, this golden child shall defeat the dark forces of the world. When gold meets silver and black meets white , darkness will come to an end. _

Darien stared at the mist as it floated away. That made about as much sense as the other prophecy did. "This prophecy is about me? And you believed it? Mother, you _never _believed in prophecies!"

"I know, Darien," Maria said, "I thought the midwife was mad. I paid no heed to the prophecy. But then, I saw how….how special and unique you were. I was beginning to think that she might have been right. That is when I asked Severus for help."

"And what do you have to do with this?" Darien demanded. "You knew about this the whole time and you didn't tell me? Why not?"

"Because I hated your father," Severus muttered, turning around.

"You barely even know my father!" Darien said. "He transferred to Hogwarts his sixth year and--."

"No, Darien," Maria said softly, "we mean your real father."

"W—what?" Darien stepped back.

"Adrian Shields is not your real father," Maria told him. "Your real father is…Sirius Black."

TO BE CONCLUDED


	30. Love Conquers All

_Note: I know I said this was the concluding chapter but the next chapter is the Epilogue and to make it more Epilog-ish—I'll split the chapters._

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 29

Love Conquers All

Darien's legs felt like they were going to give out. His arms were heavy. He didn't hear his mother right. There was no way his father could be…

"No," Darien mumbled, falling onto his desk.

His mother reached for him but Darien pulled himself into his chair before he passed out from shock.

"No," Darien said again. "It can't be. It's not true."

"It is true," Professor Snape said firmly. "I performed a test to prove it."

"Test?" Darien inquired, looking up at Professor Snape.

"Yes," answered Snape, "It is called the Flesh and Blood test. I simply use samples of your flesh and blood and flesh and blood from potential fathers. Whatever flesh and blood meshes with yours, determines who your father is. Black's flesh and blood meshed with yours like a net."

"When did you do this?" Darien asked.

"You were about five," his mother replied.

"And Dad knows about this?"

"No, he didn't then," Maria Shields replied, "he found out when he found the prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies yesterday."

"What about Sirius?"

Maria smiled sadly. "He was convinced he was the father when he saw me pregnant for the first time"

"How could you keep this from me?" Darien demanded. "You didn't want me to know who my father was—why? You thought I couldn't handle it?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Maria said, "Sirius was in prison. I couldn't tell you who he really was. He was accused of killing thirteen people."

"Not to mention he tried to kill me," Snape growled.

"He what?" Darien questioned, looking at Snape.

"Severus, no," Maria warned.

"Why not tell him, Maria?" Severus demanded with a small smirk. "Tell your son what his father really was like. You might as well."

"What did he do?" Darien questioned. "How did all this happen anyway?"

Maria hesitated and glanced at Snape who stepped back and folded his arms. He wasn't going to help her anymore. He had tried to stop her from telling Darien the truth. Now that it was in the open, he wasn't going to stop her from telling Darien everything.

"Mother?" Darien prompted. "Just what happened between you and Sirius Black?"

"You don't need to hear it," Maria said, turning around. "I just wanted you to know about the prophecy."

"I'm not a child anymore!" Darien yelled, rising to his feet. "You come here and tell me that the man I called 'Father' for the last twenty-one years isn't my real father and you expect me to just let it go? You've got to tell me how all this happened if you want me to understand!"

There was an awkward silence where the three of them just looked at each other.

Maria sighed, wiped a tear from her eye, and looked at Severus. "Could you leave us alone, please?"

Severus looked at Darien. "You want me to stay, Shields?"

Darien shook his head. It was bad enough knowing his mother had lied to him all these years let alone his Head of House was keeping things from him too. He already knew about the test Severus did. Now he just wanted to know why in the world his mother would sleep with a man like Sirius Black. Later, if Darien wanted to, he'd just walk to Severus' office and yell at him there.

"Go," Darien said coolly, waving his hand. "I'm sure you have plenty of Potions essays to grade."

Without a word, Severus walked out of Darien's office and shut the door behind him. Darien looked at his mother.

"All right, Severus is gone," Darien said to her, sitting back into his chair, "it's just you and me. How did…all of this happen?"

Maria was too anxious to sit with Darien. She stood against the wall for support, her arms folded, gazing out the window. She sighed and launched into her story.

"I became involved with Sirius Black during Hogwarts. I was a seventh year; he was a sixth year. I just knew he hung in the same crowd as James Potter and they were playing jokes on other students.

"I brought my cat with me outside one day. I never let her roam the grounds alone. I didn't want her to get lost in the forbidden forest, you know."

Darien nodded. He knew his mother was a real cat lover. His family owned three cats and she didn't let them outside, especially when they were young.

"Well, she got away from me and I chased her to the Whomping Willow. She crawled underneath it, I went after her and that's how I found out that the Whomping Willow was the entrance a secret tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack."

"That's the entrance to the Shrieking Shack?" Darien inquired.

"Yes," Maria answered, "everybody stayed away from both the Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow. They didn't know what the Whomping Willow was for. But I found out that day when I chased my cat down the tunnel. The Shrieking Shack was a mess. I wanted to leave but couldn't leave my cat there. I felt…compelled to search the Shrieking Shack. Everyone wanted to know how to get in there and once I finally was in there, I wanted to know its secrets." Maria sighed. "I climbed up to the room on the second floor and learned Remus Lupin's secret: he was a werewolf. The full moon was waning and he was not a full werewolf at the time. But he just looked so scary, so pale. I thought that he was dead or may have gone insane. I didn't stand there long enough to figure it out. I just turned and ran—right into Sirius Black.

"Sirius stopped me and told me what was wrong with Remus," Maria answered, "he explained everything, how Remus was bitten as a young boy. They explained that Professor Dumbledore allowed Remus to come to Hogwarts. They arranged him to transform in the Shrieking Shack every month. I decided to help Remus."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Maria shrugged and smiled sadly. "I don't know. When they explained to me that it was Fenrir Greyback that did to that to him, I pitied Remus. Fenrir Greyback was a monster, always attacking little kids, whether it was a full moon or not. I thought that I could be in Remus' place. I could be the one that was isolated in the Shrieking Shack, having to transform into a monster month after month." Maria took a deep breath and shook her head.

"When the full moon was over and Remus was recuperating in the shrieking shack, I would bring him food. I tried to keep him comfortable—as comfortable as a werewolf could get, anyway."

"But that doesn't explain how you and Sirius got involved," Darien said impatiently.

"I was getting to that, Darien," Maria said, looking at him, "Sirius was impressed that I was helping Remus. He thanked me for keeping his secret. Sirius and I talked a lot about ourselves, and our families. Even though Sirius was a Gryffindor, his family shared the same views on Muggles as mine. We both had brothers that turned out to be Death Eaters. His family was probably prouder of their pure blooded lineage than mine was. He told me about the family motto, the family tree and how they mount their houselves' heads on the wall when they get too old."

Darien swallowed. Neither in his mother's family or his "father's" family did they go so far as to kill their own servants.

"But Sirius was different," Maria said in admiration. "He ran away from his home at sixteen and lived with James. He knew it would anger his parents. He knew his mother would burn his name off the family tree and disown him but he didn't care. He had the courage to stand for what he believed was right—and I admired that about him. I admired him because I couldn't do that. For ages, my family drilled the idea into our minds that Muggles were filth. I grew up believing that but after meeting Sirius, I wasn't so sure. I wanted to be like Sirius. I wanted to be different—but I couldn't. I just wasn't strong enough. I was afraid of what my family would do to me if I had run away from home. I didn't have anywhere else to go. All my friends were Slytherins, and they had the same views on Muggles as my parents."

"How long were you," Darien said, "together?"

"A few months," Maria answered, "We got closer and closer. One day, we snuck to the Shrieking Shack alone. One thing led to another and we…we made love. Then he asked me to run away with him. I agreed. Then a week later, I learned what Sirius tried to do to Severus. He tricked Severus into finding the entrance to the Shrieking Shack and almost had him killed."

"He did what?" Darien demanded.

"Severus was trying to figure out where Remus and his friends were going every month," Maria explained. "So Sirius told Severus how to get through the tunnel. Severus saw Remus change and he would've been killed if James hadn't gotten him out of there in time.

"I was furious with Sirius when I found out. Not only was he trying to kill Severus, but he was going to use his friend to do it," Maria muttered. "I told him we were through and then I got involved with Adrian Shields. He was the type of man my parents wanted me to marry. He was pureblood and so against Muggles that he lived in Hogsmeade to be away from them. One Hogsmeade weekend, he took me to his house when his parents were gone."

"And you slept with him," Darien said.

Maria nodded. "I realized I was pregnant with you about a month later. I wasn't sure who the father was but I led myself to believe it was Adrian. I didn't want Sirius to know. I was still angry with him. But Sirius found out when he saw me shopping in Diagon Alley that summer. When he saw my stomach, he knew that it was his child I was carrying. He begged me to run away with him. But I told him he was wrong. I told him it was Adrian's child and I was going to marry him and I told Sirius I never wanted to see him again.

"After you were born, Sirius was trying to see you," Maria went on, "You got lost in Diagon Alley when you were two and I found you talking with Sirius Black."

Darien saw a flash of the memory, sitting down at Florclean's Ice Cream Parlor and talking with a man with black hair. The man had Darien's eyes. Darien had been eating ice cream with his real father and didn't know it.

"And there was a time you chased a black dog," Maria said, "Sirius was a dog animagus and he would come and see you as a dog a lo to the time."

Another flash entered Darien's mind, this time of him petting a big black dog.

"Then when Sirius went to Azkaban," Maria said, "you would cry because the dog wouldn't come visit you anymore. You eventually forgot all about him. But when you reached the age of five, you were showing more signs of the prophecy: your kindness toward muggles, how you wanted to keep the peace between Muggles and wizards. When you heard about Aurors catching the Death Eaters, you said you wanted to grow up to be one. That was when I knew that the prophecy might be true. But to be sure, I had to know who your real father was. The test proved that Sirius was your father—and though he was a pureblood—he was a blood traitor. He turned his back on the pureblooded prejudices of his family and ran away from his home. He became fond of muggles and had half-blood and muggle-born friends."

"What did you do when you found out the truth?" Darien asked.

"I went to Azkaban," Maria answered, "and told Sirius he was right. I told him about the prophecy. When he broke out, I was worried that he would come after you."

"Was that why he broke out?" Darien inquired, "To see me?"

"Has he?" Marina asked him.

"Yes," Darien admitted, "saw him hanging around the grounds. I got knocked out by the Whomping Willow. Some dog pulled me out of the way and when I came to, Sirius was looking down at me. He said my name. I was wondering how he knew me."

Maria smiled. "He recognized you by your smell."

"My smell?"

"Yes, well, he is a dog animagus, after all," Maria told him.

"I see," said Darien, "anyway, if I'm the reason why he broke out of prison, he would've told me who he was. But I'm sure he'd want me to see him on better circumstances."

"He would. Sirius was innocent," Maria explained, "Pettigrew framed him and made it look like he betrayed the potters and kill all those people. Pettigrew is a rat animagus and he lived with the Weasleys for thirteen years as a pet. Sirius saw the pet rat with the Weasley family from a picture in _The Daily Prophet."_

"I remember now, Percy said something about Sirius attacking his brother. He was after Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew escaped so Sirius never got to clear his name," Maria said sadly.

"We can still clear his name," Darien proclaimed. "Where is he? We'll go settle this somehow."

"Darien, I'm afraid that's not possible," Maria said, "because…Sirius is gone. He was killed."

"Killed, how?"

Maria did her best to keep her lip from trembling. "He was fighting somebody and he just…fell through the veil in the Death Chamber."

"Who killed him?" Darien demanded, rising to his feet. "Who?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange," she answered.

"LeStrange—the one who put the Longbottoms in St. Mungos?" Darien said, aghast.

Maria nodded mutely.

"I don't believe this. Why wasn't this in the Daily Prophet?" Darien asked. "They just talked about the Death Eaters they caught."

"I don't know."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Darien sat in his chair. "I should have known who he was before he died."

"I didn't know he was going to be killed," Maria said.

"It makes no difference!" Darien exclaimed. "I'll never know who my father really is! Maybe you were right not to tell me when I was a child, but you should have told me when Sirius broke out Azkaban! You should have told me you knew he was innocent, I could have done something to help him!"

"Darien…I'm sorry. I was doing what I thought was right."

"You thought wrong, Mother," Darien muttered, turning in his chair. "You've said what you wanted to say; can you go now please?"

Maria nodded, apologized again and left Darien alone.

* * *

Serena was too exhausted from cleaning the Shrieking Shack to bother changing into her pajamas or get under the covers. She fell onto her bed and straight into a dreamless sleep. For Darien, however, sleep didn't come so easy for him and he had more than enough dreams for one night. He was dreaming about Sirius Black, his mother, his "father" Adrian Shields, and Snape. He dreamed about the few times he spotted Sirius Black, both as human and as a dog. Darien had gotten lost a couple of times in his childhood a large black dog helped him find his home. He saw himself living in Japan, though he could swear he's never been there in his life. Out of all these crazy and wild dreams, there was one that really made no sense. 

_Who am I? _Darien wondered, while dreaming. _Who am I really? If Sirius Black is my father, who does that make me and what does this absurd prophecy have to do with anything?_

"_I can tell you my prince," _said a soft male's voice.

_Who said that? _Darien looked around him. He was standing in mist. The mist slowly cleared, and Darien discovered himself in a room with aged, cracked marbled pillars. There were black rose bushes along side of the pillars. As he walked along the pillars, he heard the click clack of his feet. He looked down at his feet. He was no longer barefoot in his pajamas but he was wearing armor, boots and a cape with a sword on his belt.

"_What is this place?" _Darien asked. "_Why am I dressed like this?"_

"_Prince Darien,"_ said the soft voice again.

Darien turned to the voice and saw a young man dressed in white kneeling down.

"_Who are you?" _Darien asked him.

"_I am Helios the priest," _the young man answered, standing up so Darien could see him more clearly. The young man's hair was white and he had red eyes. The trim of his white robe was blue and there were five gold medallions on the front of his robe with blue tassels. There was a golden horn on his head and in the middle of his forehead was a red gem.

"_Helios, is it? Why do you seem to know me?" _

"_We both lived in this place," _Helios gestured around him. "_But sadly, Elysion isn't quite the dreamland it used to be. Darien, I know you are questioning your identity. I want you to know that you were, and still are, Prince Darien: Prince of Earth."_

"_You're joking," _Darien laughed. "_This is all just a dream."_

"_Your daughter didn't seem to think so," _Helios said with a smile.

"_Daughter?" _Darien gasped. "_I don't have a daughter."_

"_Not yet," _the priest said gently, "_but you will. I still visit her sometimes. She asked me to help you understand. There is something I have to give you."_

Helios approached Darien and opened his hand to reveal a glowing golden gem. "_This is the Golden Crystal. It will help you find out who you are and achieve your destiny."_

Darien looked at the gem and at Helios. It was all way too crazy for him. A day ago he was Darien Shields, the Auror and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of Hogwarts. Now Darien had no idea who he was. Here the professor/Auror stood, staring at a man with a horn on his head offering him some kind of golden gem. Even Darien's dreams made no sense. Had he lost it?

There really was nothing to lose now. Darien sighed and picked the crystal.

"_Fine, I'll take it_," Darien said, "_if it really is going to help me find out who I am."_

"_We will meet again," _Helios knelt in respect once more and disappeared.

"_Hey, wait!" _Darien called out to him. Darien's armor disappeared and he was once again in his pajamas. He was flying to the moon and he saw a man dressed in armor walking with a girl in white.

"_Now what's going on?" _Darien wondered out loud.

* * *

Reenie and Pegasus were standing in the land of dreams again. She nuzzled her face into his neck and petted his long and soft face. 

"Thank you, Pegasus," she whispered. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I would do anything for you, my dear Reenie," Pegasus said, closing his eyes. "I have done all I can. I have given the crystal to Darien. The rest is up to him now."

"Yes, I understand," Reenie said, stepping back. "I trust that Darien will figure it out. He is my father, after all."

Reenie and Pegasus shared a laugh.

"I also want to thank you for visiting me," Reenie told Pegasus. "I was getting lonely. The others had just regained their memories and before then, you were he only one I could to talk to."

"It's all right, Reenie," Pegasus said, "soon when this is all over, we will meet again but it won't be a dream."

"Just like before," Reenie said, sighing at the memory. It wasn't all too long ago when she met Pegasus outside of her dreams. She had touched him and held the priest Helios in her arms. They had kissed. All that will happen again.

"Yes, Reenie," Pegasus agreed, changing into Helios. "Just like before."

"I can't wait," Reenie said.

Helios pulled Reenie into his arms, kissed her gently on the lips and bid his love farewell.

* * *

"Hey, wake up, Serena," said Hermione. 

"Go away," Serena flapped her arm lazily and it fell back down with a plop.

"It's ten o'clock," Hermione said.

"So?" Serena demanded through one eye. "It's Sunday. No classes today."

"I have a message for you from Professor Shields," Hermione said.

"What?" Serena sat straight up. "What'd he say?"

"He wants you in his office right away," Hermione answered. "Are you taking private lessons from Professor Shields?"

"Uh—yeah—something like that," Serena chuckled. "When did you see him?

"Just now," Hermione replied, "saw him coming out of the teacher's break room. He stopped me and asked me if I could give you a message. Now that I think of it, he really didn't look well."

"Thanks Hermione," Serena said, getting to her feet and leaving the dormitory. Hermione watched Serena leave thoughtfully. Judging by the way Serena got up so quickly once Hermione mentioned Professor Shields, there had to be more between them than just private lessons. Hermione shrugged and thought nothing of it. It really wasn't any of her business. She had NEWT's to prepare for.

Serena knocked on Darien's door and pushed it open. "Hey Darien. You wanted to see me?"

"Serena, thank you for coming so quickly," Darien said, his eyes blood shot and his face pale.

"Whoa!" Serena approached Darien with her face full of concern. "Hermione was serious when she said you didn't look well. Are you coming down with something?" She put her hand to his forehead.

"I haven't slept all night," Darien rubbed his temple. "I was having crazy dreams. I heard some…disturbing news yesterday."

"What?" Serena asked, sitting on the edge of Darien's desk.

Darien sighed. There really was no easy way to tell her than to give it to her straight. "You've heard of Sirius Black, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "he's Harry's godfather. Heard he was framed for like thirteen murders."

"Well, he's not just Harry's godfather," Darien said, "he's my real father."

"W-what?" Serena gasped. "How can that be?"

"Long story," Darien said, waving his hand. "But evidently, my mother was involved with him during Hogwarts."

"She just barely told you?"

"Yeah. There was a prophecy about my birth," Darien said awkwardly, "me being a golden child. It really is strange. My mother didn't want to tell me about this when I was younger but after the World Wide Prophecy, she felt like she couldn't keep at a secret anymore. Last night I had I had so many dreams that just don't make any sense."

"What were they about?" Serena inquired.

Darien smiled an "I-think-I'm-losing-it" kind of smile and leaned back in his chair. "I dreamed that I was in someone else's body, living someone else's life. I was dreaming about Japan and I know I have never been there in my life."

"Japan?" Serena said, her heart skipping a beat.

"And I had dreams of some guy in a top hat."

"You dreamed of being Tuxedo Mask?" Serena questioned. "That's who you were for Halloween."

"Yeah…thought the outfit was familiar," Darien said, "but it's weird. I was…fighting things. I also dreamed about being on the moon and I was with a girl that looked a lot like you. There were other girls in funny outfits."

"Hmm, yeah, that is weird," Serena whispered.

"Then some guy with a horn on his head came to me and gave me something called the 'Golden Crystal,'" Darien went on. "When I woke up, the thing was in my hand!"

Darien pulled open a drawer and took out the Golden Crystal. "Serena, I think I'm going crazy!"

"Calm down," Serena said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're not going crazy."

"Then someone must be playing with my mind," Darien muttered.

"No one is messing with your mind either," Serena said softly. "Darien, your dreams are more than just dreams. They're memories of a past life."

Darien looked at her like she too was losing it. "A past life?"

"Yes," Serena said, "we were together on the moon a thousand years ago. I was Princess Serenity and you were Prince Endymion. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed and we were all sent to the future. We were in Japan. My name then was Usagi Tsukino and you were Mamoru Chiba. We fought many enemies together and our last enemy, Chaos, destroyed us all. My mother, Queen Serenity, must have sent us here to give us all another chance at life."

Darien sat staring at Serena. "You mean…this is _real?"_

"It's better than believing you've gone insane, isn't it?" Serena asked him.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Darien rubbed his head.

"I think I can help you," Serena said with a grin. She leaned forward and kissed Darien. When their lips met, all of Darien's lost memories returned to him. He _was _Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru Chiba. He was glad to know that he really wasn't losing his mind. He was finally just figuring out who he really was. The kiss ended and Darien studied Serena's face.

"_Usako," _he whispered. "I…I remember now."

"Mamoru," Serena pressed her face against his chest, hugging him tightly. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," said Darien, "how did we get here?"

"My mother must've had a hand in it," Serena said, "we'll have a meeting tonight. The others have been worried about you."

"They've got their memories back too?"

Serena nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you all wait for me," Darien frowned.

"It's all right," Serena said, laying her hand over his. "We're together now. You just needed more time. Now that you know that you're not going crazy, you must be able to get some rest."

"I've got some work to do," Darien yawned.

"You won't do a good job on it if you're exhausted, Darien," Serena insisted. "Get some rest and we'll have a scout meeting after dinner."

* * *

Because she finished fixing up the Shrieking Shack, Serena decided to hold the scout meeting there. The scouts were happy (especially Reenie) that Darien had his memories back. Darien felt weird being in the very place where he was conceived. They went over their previous missions and what must have led them to this place and time. 

"We might have our memories back," said Amara, "but I haven't the slightest idea what we should be doing here. What's our mission supposed to be?"

"Beats me," Mina said with a shrug. "We've conquered a lot of enemies. Who else will be crazy enough to challenge the sailor scouts?"

"I just hope it's not an old enemy," Serena said.

"This might sound a little crazy," Darien said, rubbing his chin, "but I think the prophecies might have something to do with all of this."

"Prophecies?" Trista said, turning to Darien. "I'm only familiar with the one Trelawney said."

"Yeah, her and the rest of the seers of the world," Serena smirked, folding her arms. "Martina made the same prophecy."

"Well, this prophecy is more personal," Darien explained, "it's about me. The midwife that delivered me was a seer and when I was born, she made a prophecy about me."

"What did the prophecy say?" Reenie inquired, looking up at her future father.

"I can't remember it all," Darien admitted, "but it said something about me being a golden child. My mother never told me about it until recently."

"Serena, was there a prophecy about _you _when you were born?" Mina asked looking at her cousin.

Serena laughed and shook her head. "Mina, are you joking? I was born in a muggle hospital and none of the doctors went all weird and started making a prophecy."

"Well, there doesn't need to be a prophecy about Serena for us to figure out who these gold and silver ones are," Trista said knowledgably . "Serena is the holder of the Silver Imperial Crystal and the Moon Princess and so she qualifies for the Silver One."

"Uh, yeah," Serena said with a shy smile. "I guess I do."

"And as Darien is the holder of the golden crystal," Trista said, nodding at Darien, "he is the golden one. The prophecy spoke about the aligning of the planets which means that the sailor scouts will soon reunite."

"What about the ridding of great evil?" Mina inquired. "Is there going to be a new enemy?"

"The prophecy does say that the gold and silver ones will rid the 'universe' of all evil," Trista said, "which is exactly what Darien, Serena and all of us has done in the past. But I think that this time, the evil we have to be concerned with is an evil that is already here."

Darien thought hard about the prophecy. Something stuck out to him. _Defeat the dark forces of the world._

"Wait, the prophecy about my birth," Darien said, catching everyone's attention. "It said something about me defeating the dark forces of the world, not the universe. Maybe Trista is right. There may be an evil already on Earth. The most evil person on Earth that I can think of would be Lord Voldemort."

"That's right," Serena said, "we were just saying that he may be trying to stop us unite the two worlds. But how are we supposed to _do _it?"

"The worlds are already uniting without us," Darien said, "muggles all around the world are remembering things that obliterators tried to get rid of. The Muggles are getting more and public about it. They know that wizards exist."

"They got to be careful that they don't run into he wrong kind of wizards," Serena said.

"I know, ministry members are keeping tabs on muggles," said Darien. "It's all they can do for now. I guess when the ministry can't do anymore; we'll step in and do whatever we as the gold and silver ones are supposed to do."

"I just hope it won't be _too _hard," Serena said.

* * *

There wasn't much time for them to ponder this because the NEWT's were the very next day. The following morning, Darien was going over the schedule when he got a very unlikely visitor. 

"Leaning in your chair with your feet on the desk. You really are Sirius' son, aren't you?"

Darien's feet fell from his desk and he stood right up. "Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?"

"You're the professor now, Darien," Remus said as he came into the office. "There's no point in calling me professor anymore."

"Oh, of course," Darien said awkwardly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm helping out with the NEWT's," Lupin answered.

"You're an examiner?" Darien inquired.

"No," said Lupin as he sat down. "Just an observer. Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and observe the NEWT's. Help out a few students prepare to pick up the slack."

Darien noticed that Lupin did not look as pale as he remembered him. He had more color in his face. He was wearing nicer robes and there was no more gray in his hair. He looked ten years younger.

"You look…better," said Darien awkwardly, "I mean, you look well."

"Thank you," said Lupin, "I never felt better. I managed to get the cure from Roy Ashton. I don't have to worry about becoming a werewolf ever again. However, I am free to transfigure into an ordinary wolf if I want to."

"I'm glad," Darien said.

"I know that your mother has told you about Sirius," said Lupin.

How'd yo know about that?" Darien asked.

"Your mother and Sirius?" Lupin asked. "Well, I always assumed something was between them. Sirius told me he was your father when Dumbledore reformed the Order of the Phoenix. When Sirius was killed, I felt that it'd be best to hear the news from me then reading it in the paper."

"Only there was nothing about Sirius' death in the paper," Darien muttered

"I know," Lupin said sadly. "I thought that since I'm already here, you might want to hear more about your father."

"Really?" Darien asked, raising is eyes up at the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Lupin nodded. "So, what would you like to know?"

* * *

Darien was glad that Lupin told him more about his father. It was good for Darien to know more about the kind of man Sirius was. It helped him with understanding the prophecy more. All the students were happy to see Lupin again and many asked if he was going to be a teacher again. Lupin said he would want nothing more than to come back and teach at Hogwarts. It was Lupin's favorite job. 

Serena and Mina were happy to be united with their cats again. When the human Luna examined Serena on her Potions NEWT, she wasn't surprised that Serena had made the potion all wrong.

"Didn't study much, did you?" Luna asked.

"My Potions teacher is scary!" Serena hissed, wiping the excess goo from her poor attempted potion from her robes. "You can't blame me!"

As Serena disappeared from the Great Hall to wash up, Professor Tofty approached Harry and Mina. Harry recalled him as the old man that examined him in his Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. Professor Tofty had asked Harry to show him a Patronus and gave him extra marks. Harry would never forget that moment. Harry had used the fantasy of Umbridge being sacked as his happy thought. It was one of Harry's best Patronuses.

Harry smiled at the old man. "What would you like me to demonstrate first, Professor Tofty?"

"Oh, this won't be like las time, Harry," Professor Tofty answered. "you will decide what spells do use and when. An obstacle course to prepare you and Miss Lovegood for becoming Aurors."

Mina chuckled. "I'm not going to be an auror."

"No?" the examiner asked.

"Mina's going for Professional Quidditch," Harry said fondly. "She's already sent her application to Holyhead Harpies. Haven't you, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Mina answered, blushing. "It's an all witches team. Harry will get jealous if I'm on a coed team."

"That's not true," Harry said.

"I see," said Professor Tofty, "but even though you are not planning on becoming an auror, you still need to understand the Dark Arts and how to defend yourself. You can pretend that you are both Auror partners."

"Okay," Mina said with a nod.

"This way, please," Professor Tofty said and he led the two out into Hogsmeade where there was an obstacle course set up. It reminded Harry of his Defense Against the Dark Arts final in his third year.

"Now I need you to make it through this course and into the tent at the end," Professor Tofty explained, "My associates will be waiting for you there. Good luck."

"Thank you," said Harry and he and Mina approached the starting point. They reviewed themselves over certain spells and then entered the course. It reminded Harry a bit of the maze during the Triwizard Tournament. There were a few dark creatures that they were able to dispel with simple charms. Sometimes they had to get through a couple of traps set by dark items. Harry recognized some similar things at Grimmauld Place. Harry was beginning to wonder where Tofty had gotten all of these things. By the end of the course, they were exhausted.

"You think he'll give us top marks for this?" Mina asked, gasping.

"Probably," Harry said, putting his arm around her. "Here's the tent, come on. Maybe he'll have water for us or something."

They entered the tent only to discover that it was empty and dark except for a few candles with green flames. The tent had a strange odor.

"Hey, where are the other examiners?" Harry questioned looking around. Mina looked at the candles closely and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, these candles are poisonous!" she said. "We've walked right into a trap!"

They turned to leave but a death eater stood in their way. He had appeared out of no where. The exit was blocked and the candles burned more acid green smoke.

"You can't leave yet," the Death Eater said, "you still have to do the second half of your NEWT."

"What's…going…on here," Mina choked.

"I can't breathe…can't see…" Harry moaned.

Their lungs filled up with the poisonous gas and Mina and Harry passed out cold.

* * *

An hour or so later, Mina's head was still swimming with the toxic gas. Her body ached and her throat felt like sandpaper. There was no telling how much of the fumes she and Harry had inhaled. She opened her bloodshot eyes and her vision was hazy. She was lying on her back looking at a stone ceiling. She blinked a couple of times and took a couple of breaths to clear her head.

"Ugn, where am I?" she wondered out loud.

Mina sat up and she didn't feel her hair on her back. Wondering if someone had chopped off her hair, she lifted her hands to her head and felt a knot of hair with a metallic haircomb. She looked down to see that instead of wearing her school robes, she was wearing a silky silver gown.

"Why am I dressed like this?" she asked herself. She pushed herself up off the bed and rubbed her head.

"What's wrong, don't like your house colors?" asked a woman's voice.

Mina whirled around and in the doorway stood a woman with heavy eyelids.

"Hey, I know you," said Mina, "you're Bellatrix LeStrange! You're a Death Eater."

"Ah, I'm touched that you recognize me," said Bellatrix, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Can't say the feeling's mutual," Mina spat. "Where am I? Where's Harry? If you hurt him I'll…"

"Oh don't worry, the Golden One is getting ready for the ceremony."

"Golden One?" Mina mumbled. "What are you talking about? What ceremony?"

"Haven't figured out the great allying prophecy, have you?" Bellatrix inquired with a smirk. "You, my dear, are the great Silver One and Harry Potter is the Golden One."

"You think we're the ones?" Mina demanded. "Hah! You're wrong."

"But you are from the house of silver, aren't you?" Bellatrix inquired. "Slytherin House? And Harry Potter is from Gryffindor, the house of gold. You have come from two different sides and you are going to make some great changes. The Dark Lord is waiting for you. Come with me."

Mina hesitated but followed Bellatrix anyway. Though Mina was unarmed, she could still fight. Bellatrix and the Death Eaters had no idea who they were dealing with. When she found Harry, they had to get out of wherever they were. Bellatrix led Mina through twist and turns inside a dark cavern. The paths were lit with a few torches here and there.

"What are we doing in this place?" Mina demanded. "Where are we?"

"_What are we doing in this place? Where are we?" _Bellatrix taunted shrilly. "My, aren't you impatient."

"You kidnapped us," Mina hissed, "don't you think I'd be a little angry?"

"Can't you tell," said Bellatrix, holding out her illuminated wand. "We are in a mine. The Dark Lord thought this would be the perfect place for you and Potter. As the Silver and Gold Ones, you should feel quite at home here."

They came into an open space in the mine where all the Death Eaters were seated, with Voldemort standing at the far end. Harry was standing in silky gold dress robes nearby Voldemort. He took his hand off his forehead and looked at Mina.

"Mina, you're all right!"

"Harry!"

They ran to each other and the Death Eaters mocked them. Mina put her arms around Harry.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Look, my Death Eaters, we have special guests with us today," Voldemort said, "the Gold and Silver ones."

The Death Eaters gave Harry and Mina fake praise and bowed mockingly.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"They think we're the ones from that prophecy," Mina whispered to him.

"Us?" Harry looked at Voldemort. "How did you know about that?"

"I have a seer right here in the circle," Voldemort said, gesturing to Bellatrix. "She told me the prophecy first hand. I knew immediately that you were the Golden One."

"You're wrong," said Harry, "sorry to disappoint you but I'm not. Mina's not the silver one either."

"Don't be so modest," said a Death Eater. "We know you are the ones. We want to see what you can do, the kind of power you have before we kill you."

"I'm never modest," Mina muttered, "we really aren't the ones you're looking for."

"Liars," hissed Bellatrix.

"They're not lying, Bella," said Voldemort. "They are not the ones. What a shame."

"And if even if we knew who they were," said Mina, "we wouldn't tell you."

"So you do know, don't you?" Voldemort looked at Mina and Mina felt like her head was being opened. She backed away.

"No," she lied.

"You are lying," he said, "tell me who the Golden and Silver Ones are or watch your precious sweetheart die."

Mina bore her teeth down in a sneer and clenched her hand into her fist. A sense of rage awakened inside her body. Forced to choose between the ones she had sworn to protect and the one she vowed her love to? It wasn't going to happen.

"I am not going to hand them over to you," Mina said, "and I won't let you kill Harry either!"

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Bellatrix questioned. "We took your wands away and destroyed them. You're defenseless."

Mina grinned and looked at her. "Like I need a wand to take you creeps on!"

Mina pulled out her Renovation Rod. The Death Eaters laughed at how unusual it looked to them.

"Mina…what's going on?" Harry inquired.

"Harry, I hope what you're about to see isn't going to change anything between us," Mina said, "but I've got no other choice. I have to reveal my other self to you."

"What?"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

In swirls of hearts and stars, Mina transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus with her wings outstretched. The Death Eaters and even Voldemort was shocked. Harry stared at Mina.

"Mina?"

"Stand still," Mina said. "VENUS LOVE SHIELD!"

Sailor Venus put up four heart-shaped shields to protect Harry from all sides. She put another one top to serve as a ceiling. He was unarmed and even though she would love to have him fight at her side, she needed to keep him safe.

"Mina! Let me out!"

"You'll be safe in there, Harry," Sailor Venus said.

"What are you?" Voldemort demanded.

"I am Sailor Venus. The Soldier of Love and Beauty," Sailor Venus said defiantly. "Voldemort, you took something very valuable from Harry. You took his parents but you were unable to take his life because the love of his mother protected him. I know that you don't understand human love. If I pitied you, I can teach you what human love is so your heart will change. Maybe then you will turn away from this evil life. But I don't pity you at all. I detest you!"

"Why you…" Bellatrix went to attack Mina but Voldemort told her to hold back.

"I don't understand love, little girl?" Voldemort demanded. "I do know a few things."

"Oh yeah, you do love power," said Venus, "but that's not real love. You could not understand the love a mother had for a child because if you did, you wouldn't have tried to kill Harry! You wouldn't have killed Lily Evans! Not understanding human love, Voldemort, is your first and vital mistake! That's what caused your downfall! It was the power of love that defeated you once and it's going to defeat you again. But this time, I'll make it so that you'll never come back."

"You can't kill me."

"Kill you?" Mina said, her eyes wide with insanity. "No, I'm not going to kill you but when I'm finished with you, you're going to wish I had killed you! I'm going to take away the things that you love most, like you've done to Harry. I'm going to take your beloved powerful body away from you! I'm going to break it down so you'll never hurt people again!"

Mina raised up her hands. "VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"

Chunks of metal and rock came down, hitting the Death Eaters and shaking the mines. Sailor Venus charged Voldemort.

"You'll learn that true love does conquer all," said Sailor Venus, "THE HARD WAY!"

Voldemort backed up and ordered his Death Eaters to destroy her. Venus acted quickly and held her arms out in front of her.

"You guys like playing with people's hearts," she said, "let's see how you like! VENUS LOVE PUPPETS!"

Two paddles shaped like hearts appeared in Sailor Venus' hands and dozens of orange strings came out and connected themselves around the Death Eater's limbs. Venus made them turn to each other and attack one another. They tried to resist but it was pointless.

"Fool, stop choking me!" Bletchley gasped at Macnair.

"I'm trying!"

After making the Death Eaters knock themselves out, Venus took out her swords and approached Voldemort. "It's over for you."

"On the contrary," said Voldemort, his wand outstretched. "It's over for you. _Avada Kadava!_"

The green jet of light flew to Venus and she cut the curse in half. "Love's stronger than death, Voldemort."

Voldemort sent more curses at Sailor Venus and she spun around to avoid them or deflected them with her swords. She got in close, drew a heart with her swords and stabbed Voldemort in the front.

"VENUS LOVE STEAL!"

Voldemort howled in pain. He backed up, dropping his wand. He felt his body growing weaker.

"No, you can't destroy me," Voldemort said in denial. "I'm am the most powerful wizard on Earth."

"Not anymore," said Sailor Venus.

Voldemort's left hand broke off, flew over to Wormtail's silver hand. The silver hand disintegrated and was replaced with Voldemort's hand. Drops of Voldemort's blood floated up, toward Venus' shield and absorbed through it. The blood that was used in Voldemort's "resurrection" had been returned to its rightful owner. Voldemort's bones cracked and specks of dust flew out of the mine and toward Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave. Voldemort's body shrank down to the form it was before, skinless, black and red and helpless. All power was removed. He could not even lift a limb or call out any curses. Voldemort couldn't even see. Voldemort had been defeated, once again, by the power of love. Venus formed a cage around Voldemort's helpless body and took down the shield she put around Harry. Harry looked around, surprised that all the Death Eaters were out cold.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

"You're safe now, Harry," Eternal Sailor Venus said, picking up the cage. "Voldemort can't hurt you anymore."

"But his followers still can," muttered a voice. Sailor Venus and Harry whirled around. Bellatrix LeStrange was getting to her feet. She had a black eye from where her husband had hit her due to Venus' attack. Bellatrix looked furious and more insane than ever..

"You're not getting out of here alive," Bellatrix said, "and no one is coming for you. No one even knows you're here. You will pay for what you did to my master!"

"Oh yeah?" Venus demanded. "I'm not the only Sailor Scout in the world, you know. They'll come for me!"

"Yes, I know," Bellatrix said, "I've heard much about the Sailor Scouts. The Dark Lord has made a new friend with Chaos."

"No," Sailor Venus whispered. "Not…"

"Yes," Bellatrix said, "she asked The Dark Lord to kill The Moon Child for her. The Dark Lord sent Greyback to do the task but evidently, this Moon Child is stronger than we expected and Greyback was killed. Chaos told us about nine powerful warriors called the Sailor Scouts. It doesn't matter if your friends are coming or not, because you shall die today! I call on the power of Chaos."

"No, don't!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Dark energy swirled around Bellatrix and bat wings sprouted from her back. To Sailor Venus' horror, Chaos had returned and taken a new host. Only this time, the host was evil to begin with. Sailor Venus wondered when her friends were coming for her. Even with her new powers, Venus wouldn't last long against Chaos. She needed the help of her friends and she need it now.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	31. Pure Gold, True Silver

Hogwarts Secret Scandal 30

Pure Gold, True Silver

(and Epilogue)

To get away from all the bodies in the great hall, Draco went outside. He had some time until his next NEWT so he decided to send an owl to Lavra. After writing the letter about how he thought he did on most of his NEWT's and asking Lavra if her father was going to make a deal of his NEWT scores, he sent the owl off. He watched the owl fly away and something on the ground caught his attention. He saw Mina and Harry running around through some obstacle course.

"What are they doing?" Draco wondered out loud. He walked down the steps and ran forward Hogsmeade. "Hey, Potter!"

Harry didn't hear Draco. Harry and Mina walked into a tent. Draco had a bad feeling something wasn't right. What were they doing out here? This couldn't be for the Defense Against the Dark Art Newt. Where was everyone else?

Draco. Draco hid around a corner and peaked. He recognized the person at once. It was Michael Bletchley. He remembered that he left Hogwarts when Draco joined. When Draco was visiting his father in prison, Lucius Malfoy told him that Michelle Bletchley was one of the new recruits. Draco held his breath and stood next to the tent to eavesdrop. There were other voices. Another person, Professor Tofty, entered the tent.

'What would Professor Tofty have to do with this?' Draco thought to himself. Why were Death Eaters here anyway? He knew Voldemort would be after Harry but Mina too?

"Good work, Tofty," said Bletchley.

"What is going to happen to Potter and the girl?" Tofty asked nervously.

"That doesn't concern you," growled Bletchley.

"I don't think I should have helped you," Tofty said.

"Well it's too late," giggled a Death Eater wheezily. "We're going to take them now.'

"I can't let you. This is wrong."

"Seems like our Imperious Curse on you is wearing off," said Jugson. "Looks like we have no choice."

"_Stupefy!" _cried Tofty.

"_Avada Cadavara!" _yelled Jugson.

Red and green light flashed in the tent and Tofty hit the ground with a thump. Tofty's hand fell through the entrance, inches next to Draco's shoe. Draco shivered. He had to move, but he had to know where the Death Eaters were taking Mina and Harry.

"That takes care of him," said Jugson. "You certain she is the one, Bletchley?"

"She's from the house of silver isn't she?" Bletchley said. "She's got to be the Silver One. The Dark Lord knows that Harry Potter here is the Gold One."

Draco stood motionless outside, wondering what on earth they were talking about.

"Let's get them to the mines," said another voice that Draco didn't quite recognize. "The Dark Lord is waiting and we have to undress them."

Draco was horrified to think of the kinds of things they were going to do Mina. They were going to undress her and do what exactly? He wanted to go in there and curse them. But he had no idea how many were in there. He'd get himself killed and there would be no one left to save Harry or Mina. Draco was the only one who knew their plan. He had to go tell somebody. Perhaps they could stop them before they left to whatever "mines" they were headed for.

Draco turned around and sped to the direction in the school. A Death Eater in the tent paused before picking up Harry Potter.

"What's the matter?" Bletchley demanded.

The Death Eater poked his head out of the tent. "I thought I heard someone."

"Nobody knows we're out here," said Bletchley. "Let's go."

* * *

The true Defense Against the Dark Arts examiner, Artemis was having trouble examining everybody. The seventh year girls were too busy teasing and flirting with him for him to get any progress done.

"Please, it's not that sort of exam," Artemis said, "please kindly demonstrate a Patronus for me."

"I can think of whatever happy thought I want?" Pavarti asked, grinning.

"I don't' care," Artemis said.

After Pavarti and other girls demonstrated their Patronuses, it was Serena's turn.

"Miss White, where is Miss Lovegood?" He asked Serena. Though he knew the girls on a first name basis, he had to act like he didn't.

"Didn't you examine her yet?" Serena inquired.

"No."

"I saw her leave with Harry," Parvarti said, "Professor Tofty was going to examine them for the Defense Against the Dark Art NEWT."

"Professor Tofty isn't the examiner for the Desne Against the Dark Arts," said Artemis, "_I _am."

"I thought that you were working together," said Parvarti.

"No, Tofty's supposed to be examining you on astronomy. Where is he anyway?"

"Outside I think," said Parvarti.

"Professor Shields, could you go get him for me?" Artemis inquired.

"Sure."

As Darien excited the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy collided into him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

Darien gasped and looked up at him. "Professor, Death Eaters kidnapped Mina and Harry!"

"What? When did this happen?"

"Just now," Draco said, "you've got to do something. You're an auror!"

"Did you see the Death Eaters take them?" Draco asked, his voice calm but firm.

Draco shook his head. "No, I heard them talking in a tent. They might still be there. You've got to stop them!"

"I'll need you to tell me and Professor Dumbledore everything you know." Draco told him, stopping at the statue to give the password.

"There's no time Professor Shields!" Draco ranted, pulling on the Professor's arm. "You've got to stop them!"

"Where were you when this happened?"

"Just outside of school," Draco explained in a rush. "I saw Mina and Harry walking around some kind of maze. Then they went into a tent. Professor Tofty was imperioused. They killed him."

"Do you know how many Death Eaters were present?"

Draco shook his head.

"All right, I'll go check it out," Darien said. "I want you to go to Dumbledore and tell him everything you heard, understand?"

"Yes sir," said Draco.

Darien said the password to the statue, it moved and Draco stepped onto the spiral staircase. Darien ran outside the school toward Hogsmeade. He found the tent Draco had told him about. He waited by the entrance, listening for any movement inside. Wand outstretched, Darien entered the tent. He pointed at every corner of the tent, but found no Death Eater standing there. The Death Eaters were already gone and they had taken Mina and Harry with them. Darien went around the room searching for clues. All he found were tables adorned with lit poisonous candles, a pair of broken wands and Tofty's dead body. Darien examined the broken wands. They had to belong to Mina and Harry. On finding nothing, Darien rushed back to the school. He approached Serena, Luna and Artemis.

"We've got a problem," Darien said to them. "Mina and Harry have been kidnapped."

"What?" Artemis gasped. "How?"

"Professor Tofty was imperioused," Darien explained, "he led them to the Death Eaters when he was examining them. The Death Eaters are no longer there."

"Any clues where the Death Eaters may have taken them?" Luna inquired.

"No, but Draco Malfoy might know of some," Darien answered.

"Draco?" Serena inquired. "What would he know about this?"

"He's the one who tipped me off," Darien said, "he's an ear witness to what happened. He's with Dumbledore right now. I need you all to come with me."

"Right," said Luna, "we'll speak with the other professors. We may have to cancel the NEWT's, for now."

"Okay," said Darien, "Serena, come on."

Serena and Darien walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. A paler than usual Draco Malfoy was telling the Headmaster what happened.

"Did the Death Eaters say why they would take Harry and Mina?"

"They said something about them being the gold and silver ones," Draco said nervously.

Darien gasped, strode over to Draco and grabbed his shoulders. "Gold and Silver ones? Are you sure that's what you heard them say?"

"Yes sir," he said. "I don't know what they had to do with anything and why the Dark Lord was looking for them."

"And you're certain you didn't know about this?" Darien asked him.

"No."

"Your father has told you nothing?"

"My father's in Azkaban now," Draco said, "the Dark Lord doesn't tell him anything anymore."

"Oh, no, Darien," Serena gasped, "the Death Eaters…they think Harry and Mina are _us_!"

"What?" Draco questioned, looking at Serena. Why did Serena call Professor Shields by his first name and what did she mean by _us? _"Serena, what are you talking about?"

"Ugh, long story, Draco," Serena said, "look, we need to find Harry and Mina. Where did they take them?"

"They're not there at the tent anymore?" Draco asked Darien.

Darien shook his head. "It was empty. They left no clues about their whereabouts."

Draco swallowed, rubbing his head. "I heard them say something about mines."

"Mines?" Darien questioned. "Mines where?"

"I don't know!" Draco shouted. "I don't know! I swear I don't' know."

Draco buried his hands into to his face. Serena put her hand to his shoulder. "It's all right, Draco. At least you have an idea where they might have taken them. It's a good thing they didn't catch you."

The door opened and in walked Luna, Artemis, Trista, Amara and Reenie.

"Professor, all the students have been sent to their dormitories," Luna announced, "and the professors went to investigate the scene."

"Very well," said Dumbledore.

"Bad news," Serena said to Luna and the others. "Voldemort has Mina and Harry. They think they're Darien and me."

"Serena, what do you have to do with this?" Draco asked, lifting his tearstained face from his hands. Serena bit her lip and didn't answer. "Professor Shields, what's she saying?"

Darien sighed. "You're aware of the prophecy of the gold and silver ones? The one that was retold a month ago?"

"I think so," said Draco, "every seer prophesized about it."

"Well, Serena and I are gold and silver ones mentioned in the prophecy," Darien said.

Draco looked from Darien and Serena. "But—what does this have to do with Mina? How did she get into this? And Harry?"

"I believe since Voldemort has been after Harry for nearly eighteen years," Dumbledore stated, "Voldemort thinks that Harry is the gold one. He is involved with Mina and the Death Eaters must have assumed she was the Silver One."

"But how would they know that?" Draco demanded. "Who told them?"

"It doesn't matter," Trista said, "what matters is us finding them. Serena, call the others. We will all have to find Mina and Harry together. See if you can reach Mina."

"Oh, right," Serena stepped to a corner and opened her communicator. "Mina, come in. Can you read me?"

There was no answer. Serena tried catching the others. Lavra answered her communicator immediately.

"What's up, Serena?"

Draco gasped and turned to Serena when he recognized the voice. "Lavra!"

"Mina's been kidnapped," Serena said, "she and Harry are in mines somewhere. We have to look for them."  
"We're on it," said Lavra and Serena closed her communicator watch.

"That was Lavra," Draco said, standing up. "What's going on here? What's with that thing?" Draco pointed at her communicator.

"Hey, you might as well tell him," said Reenie, "he's dating Lavra now."

"Well, Draco," Serena said, "the prophecy says something about planets aligning. That part is talking about the nine sailor soldiers. Lavra is one of them. She is Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Soldier?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah," Reenie said, "we're legendary soldiers that fight for love and justice."

"You too?" Draco pointed at Reenie in disbelief.

"Yes, _me too,_" said Reenie.

As Serena and Reenie tried to explain to Draco, Darien, Luna, Artemis, Amara, Trista and Professor Dumbledore were looking at various mines.

"There are so many," said Amara, "they could've taken them anywhere."

"Yeah, it could be a gold mine, a coal mine," said Artemis, "anywhere in the world."

"Gold mine," Darien breathed, "that's it! They captured the Silver and Gold Ones, right? They would have taken them to a gold and silver mine!"

"That's got to be it," said Amara.

"This is the nearest mine," Dumbledore said, pointing at a mine on the map of England. "And it has the most gold and silver in it. You can start looking there."

"Let's go," said Serena.

"I'm coming too," Draco announced.

"You can't, Malfoy," Darien said.

"I'm the one who told you what happened to them!" Draco questioned. "I've got to come with you. I know how these people work better than anyone!"

"Malfoy, I'm an Auror."

"True, but you're just out of training and you've been a teacher here. I've got a Death Eater father. He's told me the Death Eater's strengths and weaknesses. You've got to take me with you! You said Mina and Harry's wands were broken. I can help!"

"Malfoy…"

"Let him come," said Dumbledore. "He can bring Harry back to Hogwarts safely while you battle the Death Eaters."

"What about Mina?" Draco asked.

"She's a sailor scout too," said Serena, "she can handle herself. As soon as we get there, get Harry and leave. We'll take care of Voldemort."

"This will be dangerous," Draco told them.

"Hey, don't worry," Serena smiled, "we've been through danger before and we all got out all right. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Draco nodded. "All right. But how are we supposed to get there? Just apparate in the mine?"

"why apparate when we can sailor teleport?"

"teleport?"

* * *

Sailor Venus had to fight on her on until her friends came for her. The other Death Eaters came to and started to attack. Bellatrix, consumed by Chaos, stood in the background and watched. Sailor Venus wasn't surprised. That was how all the main bosses were like. They sent their minions to the fight and just watched. Venus was glad for that because she didn't want to take Bellatrix on her own. She can handle the Death Eaters just fine, but not a person consumed by Chaos. That was a task only Sailor Moon could handle.

Sailor Venus brought both hands to her mouth, kissed her fingertips and held her hands out. An orange heart appeared in each hand.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY DOUBLESHOCK!"

Venus tossed both hearts at two Death Eaters and the hearts became two jets of light, allowing her to destroy two enemies at once where her previous love and beauty shock only let her attack one enemy at a time. Mina groaned and hung her head wearily. Though she was putting up a good fight, she was losing her energy. There were just too many Death Eaters. But Sailor Moon and the others were coming. They had to be. They were coming…weren't they? Harry was crouched on the ground, hurt with a twisted ankle from having to dodge an enemy's curse. If only Voldemort hadn't destroyed is wand then Harry wouldn't' be dead weight for sailor Venus. He could help her fight.

"Mina, you're getting tired," Harry said.

"I've got to protect you Harry," Sailor Venus gasped. "I can't let them take you away from me. I waited too long to be with you. My friends will come for us, don't' worry."

"They don't even know you're here, little girl," Bellatrix chuckled.

"Don't underestimate the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Venus spat. "We've fought everything that came our way and won. We'll stop you just like our enemies before. Chaos, we beat you once and we can beat you again!"

"You cannot destroy Chaos," Chaos Bellatrix said. "Sailor Moon thought she did when she jumped in the cauldron, but she only weakened me. Many sailor scouts have tried defeating me. You thought Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Moon were the only ones that tried to stop me?" Chaos Bellatrix laughed. "Chaos exist everywhere. I'm formed from every bit of Chaos in the galaxy. Sailor scouts have tried stopping me before I became stronger but they could not match up to the powers of Chaos and neither will you! No one will help you now. PREPARE TO DIE!"

Sailor Venus summoned her swords, ready for Chaos' attack but before either of them could act, ten spheres of light appeared in the dark mine. Each sphere was a different color and was made with different material. One sphere was blue and made out of ice and water where the one next to it was sea green and made out of salt water. Three spheres were close to each other, right at Venus' left. The one closest to Venus was dark green, made up of lightning and leaves. The one in the middle was dark purple with swirls of graveyard soil and the one next to it was red and fiery. The four spheres in the center room were gold, silver, pink, dark blue and dark red.

"What is this?" Chaos growled.

The blinding light from the ten spheres cleared, revealing the figures that stood within them: the sailor scouts. They stepped forward and withdrew their weapons.

"Sailor Mercury of ice and water!"

"Sailor Neptune of the sea!"

"Sailor Jupiter of the trees and lightning!"

"Sailor Mars of war and fire!"

"Sailor Saturn of Death and Destruction!"

"Sailor Pluto of Time!"

"Sailor Uranus of the Sky!"

"Sailor Mini Moon of the future Moon."

"And last but not least," Sailor Moon said, unfolding her elegant feathery wings and showing a confused but amused Draco Malfoy at her side. Sailor Moon summoned her staff and stepped forward, "Sailor Moon of the Moon Kingdom!"

"And I am Tuxedo Mask."

"I knew you would come!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late," Sailor Jupiter joked, "the troll gave us the wrong directions!"

(AN: This little bit may seem stupid, but this idea came to me from Ronin Warriors. When Cye, Rowen, Kento and Sage came to help Ryo, they all announced their names and Rowen made a joke about being late: "Sorry we're late; we missed the exit on the freeway!" I don't know why, but I just had to have the scouts do something similar. I always think of the sailor scouts as female versions of the Ronins anyway.)

"Well, isn't it the Moon Child," said Chaos, "come to face me at last?"

"Draco, quickly," Sailor Moon said, ignoring Chaos, "get Harry out of here. Sailor Mini Moon, go with them."

"Oh right," Draco said, he had forgot the reason why he came with them in the first place.

"Good luck," Sailor Mini Moon whispered.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury made a fog for Sailor Mini Moon and Draco to use as cover.

Draco rushed over Harry, bent down and lifted Harry's arm around his neck. "Come on, Potter."

"No, we can't leave," said Harry. "We have to help."

"They can handle it," Draco said, rising.

"But…"

"Hey, it's nothing we've done before," said Sailor Mini Moon at Harry's other side.

"You have to take this," said Sailor Venus, handing Sailor Mini Moon the cage that held the vegetable Voldemort inside.

"What is this thing?" Sailor Mini Moon said, looking disgusted.

"It's what's left of Voldemort."

"Gross!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed, shoving it into Draco's hand. "Here, you hold it!"

"Thanks," Draco groaned and he conjured a curtain to conceal the ugly remains of Voldemort.

"Go, quickly!" Sailor Venus said.

"But Mina…what's going to happen. What are you anyway? Who are all these people?"

"We'll talk later, Harry," Sailor Venus said, kissing his cheek. "Now go. Draco, thanks for coming to help."

Draco smiled. "I told you I'd still look out for you, Mina."

"I'll make sure you get to the exit safely," volunteered Sailor Jupiter. "You won't be able to apparate out of the mines."

"Lavra?" Draco said.

"Hi Draco," Sailor Jupiter smiled, "come on, let's go."

They ran out of the room, with Jupiter leading the way. Jupiter was right go with them because there were tons of dark creatures that were obsessed with gems. They looked something like goblins, but only bigger and nastier.

"I think this mine belongs to them," said Jupiter. "Voldemort sure knows how to pick his hideouts, doesn't he?" Sailor Jupiter pounded her spear into the rocky earth, sending sparks of electricity that shocked the goblins and turned them into living magnets, making them stick to the walls and ceiling. Draco looked at her fondly.

"I always knew you had a sparking personality. Magnetic too."

Jupiter grinned. "Why thank you. You think that's cool, wait until you see what else I can do."

"Makoto, can you flirt later?" Reenie demanded. "We'd like to get out of here alive."

"You will guys," said Sailor Jupiter walking through the tunnel. They came to a place where there were broken rocks, wood and a mine cart on a track. Sailor Jupiter pointed at the cart. "That's your way out."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We've looked at the map. Now hop in."

On approaching the cart, a couple of Acromantulas came crawling out of another tunnel and toward the group.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed.

"Get in!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Potter, Move!" Draco said, pulling Harry to the cart.

"Watch my ankle, Malfoy!" Harry winced.

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward and hit her staff into the ground again only this time, instead of turning the spiders into magnets, it electrified them. Sailor Mini Moon threw the cage holding the deformed Voldemort into the cart and went to assist Sailor Jupiter. She took out her Luna P ball, bounced it and it turned into a hairspray can.

"KITTY MAGIC HAIRSPRAY!"

Sailor Mini Moon sprayed a spider's face with the freezing mist, causing it to cough and curl up. Others scurried away.

"Thanks Sailor Mini Moon."

"Hair spray doesn't just fix hair," Sailor Mini Moon told her, shaking the can, "especially when it's Kitty magic hairspray."

(AN: Who else uses hairspray on spiders besides me?)

Sailor Mini Moon climbed into the cart in front of Draco and Harry. It was a tight squeeze. "Hold tight everyone."

"Um, are you sure this is safe, Lavra?" Draco asked, now having second thoughts of how he was going to get out of the mines.

"One way to find out, Draco," Sailor Jupiter said, putting her lightning rod into her subspace pocket.

Sailor Jupiter clenched her teeth and gripped the edge of the cart. She got down as if she were about to start a bobsled race. She pulled the cart back and pushed it forward.

"One…two…three!"

Sailor Jupiter grunted and sprinted off. The wheels of the cart squeaked against the track. The cart most likely wasn't used in decades. Draco looked down at it the wheels. They needed oil. The spokes were rusty and one of the wheels looked like it was about to fall off.

"Lavra…"

Sailor Jupiter picked up speed and sent a charge of electricity down to the wheels to keep the cart on the track—just incase the cart would go to fast and lose its precious cargo.

You should be able to apparate once you're out of the mine. Go straight to Dumbledore and give him Voldemort. Enjoy the ride, guys!" Sailor Jupiter gave the cart one hard, final shove and let go.

"LAVRA!" Draco shouted.

The cart cascaded down the tunnels, twisting and turning. Draco and Harry were screaming but Reenie was enjoying the ride. She was sitting at the front and when a monster came near them, she hit it with a blast of pink light.

"I think we're going to crash!" Draco exclaimed.

"We'll be fine," Reenie said, "Jupiter magnetized the cart. Don't be such a fraidy cat."

"This is worse than floo powder," Harry muttered. "I want off!"

"Come on, Harry," Reenie said, looking behind her, "you slew a basilisk, went up against a dragon, faced Voldemort and you can't even take a little rollercoaster ride?"

"I like rides fine," Harry said, "if I can _control_ them!"

Finally, they reached the exit. The cart fell on its side when it reached the end of the track. Harry and Draco crawled out wearily as Reenie jumped out.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Let's do it again."

"NO!" Draco and Harry shouted together.

* * *

Jupiter returned to the main room just in time. The team was fighting hordes of inferi, death eaters, dementors, and other nasties of the dark. The Sailor Scouts were attacking with all their strength but some of the senshis' attacks worked better than others. The "undead" minions were not a problem for Sailor Saturn where Sailor Mercury kept failing with her magical water.

"Leave them to me," Sailor Saturn said, lifting up her glaive. "REST IN PEACE!"

Large holes opened up underneath the inferi and violet energy grabbed the inferi and pulled them down into the graves. The graves closed up and the power that was controlling them leaked out of their bodies with a hiss. The dementors were causing even the strongest sailor scouts to crumble but Sailor Saturn stepped in and took care of them.

"Let's see what you think of my kiss," Sailor Saturn said, kissing her glaive. "KISS OF DEATH!"

She drew a purple symbol symbol of death (it looks sort of like an upside down U) in the air and ye symbol expanded, sucking the life out of the dementors.

Sailor Venus decided to try to change the remaning Death Eater's hearts instead of destroying them "VENUS LOVE STRIKE!"

A flurry of orange hearts consumed the Death Eaters. They shouted in surprise and then dropped their wands. For the first time in their lives, they fully understood love and the human heart. They stopped fighting immediately and at each other.

"What are we doing?" they asked of themselves.

"It worked," Sailor Jupiter said, "you think it will work on Bellatrix?"

"No, Chaos has consumed her heart," Sailor Venus said. "She's a monster now."

"Let's go," said Rodolphus LeStrange.

The Death Eaters nodded, taking off their masks and tossing them to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Chaos Bellatrix demanded the Death Eaters.

"We're turning ourselves in," Wormtail said. "This is wrong. I can't fight anymore. I never wanted to in the first place. The Dark Lord made me take away people I loved and he can't do that again. I won't do it."

"You have no one else to love you, fool!" Chaos Bellatrix shouted at him.

"Maybe not," said Wormtail, "but I did had people I loved. I loved James and I loved Lilly but if I really understood what they were to me I wouldn't have done what I did. I wouldn't have tried to bring the Dark Lord back and I wouldn't have hurt Harry Potter. The Dark Lord is gone now. I no longer work for him and I don't work for you either."

The Death Eaters started walking away and Bellatrix shouted at them to stay.

"You fools, come back here! Don't leave! We can win!" she exclaimed. "Wait! Rodolphus!"

Bellatrix's husband stopped and turned around, looking sorrowful. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't stay."

"Please, Rodolphus," Bellatrix pleaded, Chaos' voice rather soft within Bellatrix's body. "Don't go! Stay with me. We made a vow to each other. We spent years in Azkaban together. We were always together! We never failed each other before. Don't start now!"

Rodolphus shook his head. "You're a different person than the day I met you. I still love you but I'm afraid I no longer know you. I regret everything I've done as a Death Eater. Maybe it's not too late for me to change."

"No, Rodolphus, don't go!"

"Goodbye Bellatrix," Rodolphus said sadly and he disappeared down the tunnel.

"Wait! Wait!" Bellatrix shouted after husband. "Don't go! Don't leave me here! RODOLPHUS! NO!!!"

Bellatrix covered her face and wept. "No! No! No!" She sunk to her knees and muttered to herself. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I should stop…but I've come too far. How could they desert me?"

_"Poor Bellatrix," _hissed Chaos within Bellatrix's body. _"Why are you sad? You won't have to share your power with them." _

"They were my friends," Bellatrix said, "and my husband."

_"And they've left you. It does not matter. You still have me. You don't need them." _

Bellatrix's eyes flashed red and she came to her feet. "Yes. I still have you, Chaos." She looked at the Sailor Soldiers. "You took people I loved."

"You never really loved them, Bellatrix," said Venus, "you're like Voldemort. You don't understand love. It's too late for you."

"All's fair in love and war," Mars muttered with crossed arms. "Let's show her, Sailor Venus."

"Right," Venus agreed, walking up beside Sailor Mars. "VENUS…"

"MARS…"

"POWER OF LOVE AND WAR!"

Mars' fire and Venus' metal began to merge together a giant bull made out of fire wearing orange armor.

"WRATH OF ISHTAR!"

The fiery bull snorted fire and in the background was the torso of a beautiful woman with long hair with a warlike expression. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars appeared on either side of her.

(AN: For those of you don't know, Ishtar is the Babylonian goddess of love and war. She tries making Gilgamesh her husband and when he refuses her, she gets all mad and sets the bull of heaven on him. I have no idea what the bull actually looks like so I decided to make it look like this. I knew there was another reason why I signed up for Mythology this semester besides that I just like mythology in general!)

The bull struck the ground with its fiery hoof, snorting fire and it charged Chaos Bellatrix. Bellatrix was hit with a fireball but quickly recovered and destroyed the bull.

"Pitiful," Chaos Bellatrix said. "You cannot defeat me. No one will."

She sent a powerful wave at them, knocking everyone down. Sailor Moon struck the rock wall. She grunted in pain and lost consciousness.

"No, Sailor Moon!" The sailors shouted.

Sailor Moon was standing by the Galaxy Cauldron. Why was she sent here?

_Sailor Moon, I never got to thank you, _said a voice.

"What?" Sailor Moon said out loud.

_You freed me, just like you said. _

Sailor Moon looked up and saw a woman clad in golden armor.

"Galaxia?"

Galaxia nodded and smiled. "You freed me of the Chaos. I am very grateful."

"But now Chaos has returned and possessed another," Sailor Moon said, "and I can't jump into the cauldron again."

"You won't have to, Sailor Moon," Galaxia said, "I am going to give you a token of my gratitude. Your own armor."

Galaxia crossed her arms around her. Her own armor flashed and sent a copy of the same armor to Sailor Moon. When it was on Sailor Moon's body, it became silver. The diamonds on the headdress, boots and gloves changed into silver moons.

"Wow," Sailor Moon said, looking at her silver armor. "This is really something."

"Use it to put an end to Chaos, once and for all."

"Thank you, Galaxia," Sailor Moon nodded.

Sailor Moon stood up and awakened from her unconsciousness. She was till in her silk fuku but the vision of Galaxia was real. Galaxia gave her the key to destroying Chaos. "All right, Chaos, time to end this!"

"SILVER ARMOR POWER!"

The mines shook greatly and a rush of silver swarmed to Sailor Moon, followed by a rush of gold that went to Tuxedo Mask. The gold and silver swirled around the couple, giving them a new transformation. Sailor Moon stood in her silvery armor and Tuxedo Mask stood as Prince Endymion, but his armor now had a gold plate and a gold cape.

"Wow," Sailor Mars breathed, "that's amazing!"

"We are the gold and silver ones," Prince Endymion said, "and we're going to bring you down!"

"Let's go," said Sailor Moon, brining out a shining silver sword and twirled it around.

"MOONLIGHT INSENERATION!" a big ball of silver energy sped to Chaos Bellatrix and burned a hoe into her.

"No…you can't defeat me."

"I can if I separate you from Bellatrix," said Sailor Moon, "and I'll cut you into a thousand pieces and spread you across the universe. Keeping you whole is too much of a risk. I'll stop you from ever coming back. Together, Endymion."

Endymion pulled out a gleaming golden sword. The Gold and Silver Ones attacked together. "GOLD AND SILVER SLASH!"

Chaos was torn from Bellatrix body and into thousands of pieces. Endymion and Sailor Moon golden and silver orbs around each speck of chaos, preventing Chaos from coming whole again. Then they sent every last piece out of Earth, far away from each other.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Chaos again," Sailor Pluto said, "at least for a long time."

"Yes, it will take for ever for the Chaos to find all the pieces to itself again," Sailor Mars said.

Weakened, Sailor Moon's armor disappeared, leaving her as Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon fell down and Endymion bent down beside her. His armor changed back to its platinum style.

"Well done, Sailor Moon," he said.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Sailor Moon whispered.

Bellatrix was lying flat on her back, staring into space. The group crowded around her.

"Is she dead?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Mercury bent down and roused Bellatrix's wrist for a pulse. "No, but she's very weak."

"She didn't have Chaos within her as long as Galaxia did," Sailor Pluto said.

"Then we can give her another chance," said Sailor Venus, taking out her sword of love. "VENUS LOVE STRIKE!"

Bellatrix took in a deep breath. Her eyes opened and she slowly got up.

"Where's Rodolphus?" she asked.

"He should be at the Ministry of Magic by now," Sailor Venus explained. "He ad the others were going to turn themselves in."

"I see," Bellatrix said, lifting up her left sleeve to look at the Dark Mark on her arm. "The Dark Lord is gone and we don't have to fight for him anymore. Perhaps it is better if you kill me. I devoted my whole life to power and the Dark Arts. I have nothing left."

"That's not true," said Sailor Venus, "if you really believe in it, you can find some love. It was too late for Voldemort to understand, but not for you and the other Death Eaters."

"I've done terrible things," Bellatrix admitted, "I tortured a man and woman for the sheer fun of it. I killed people. I even killed my own cousin."

Endymion looked away. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You don't have to kill anyone anymore," said Sailor Venus. "You've got another chance to set things right and be with those you love. If you hurry, you might be able to catch up with your husband."

Bellatrix stood up and nodded. "Thank you." She looked at Endymion and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No," said Endymion.

"You just have…the eyes of someone I knew," said Bellatrix, shaking her head. "Sorry."

Bellatrix walked away, not even realized she just spoke to the son of the cousin she killed.

"Finally," Sailor Moon said, embracing Endymion, "it's over."

* * *

The Minister of Magic was shocked that all the remaining Death Eaters had turned themselves in. He wasn't sure whether to imprison them or not. The death Eaters were willing to take whatever punishment. In the end, instead of spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban, the minister decided to let them go. The Death Eaters completely turned their lives around. Bellatrix made regular visits to the Longbottoms and Sirius' grave. She eventually learned who Darien was and gave him her deepest apologizes. The wizarding world was becoming more and more united with the muggle world.

Dumbledore sent the cage of Voldemort to Borgin and Brukes in Knocturn Alley. Borgin placed the cage in the window with a sign that said: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU WHEN YOU LOSE YOURSELF IN THE DARK ARTS as a warning.

The time came for the Hogwarts seventh years to graduate from the school and enter their fields of occupation. Darien stood next to Lupin by the wall, watching the graduates throw their hats in the air and embrace each other.

"You were a great teacher, Professor Lupin," said Darien.

"You don't need to call me professor."

"Sure I do," said Darien, "You've been the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this school's ever had and it's safe for you to some back and teach now, isn't it?"

"You're a great teacher, Darien," Lupin told him.

"Yeah, I did a good job," said Darien, "but Dumbledore only offered me this job because he had no one lese. There was another personal reason why he offered the job to me and now that I've taken care the business I had to do, I want to go back to being an Auror."

Lupin looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Darien smiled and nodded. "Yes, one year being a teacher is enough for me. It's time for you to come back to Hogwarts."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"I've spoken to him already," Darien answered, "he told me he only really needed me for this year. He'd love to have you back and I'm sure the students do to."

Lupin smiled and shook hands with Darien. "I'll speak with Dumbledore. Good luck, Darien."

"You too, Professor," Darien said.

Lupin went to Dumbledore and Darien went to Serena. She ran excitedly to him.

"I made it!" she cried. "I've graduated!"

"Congratulations, Serena."

"Thanks, Darien!" Serena said.

"What are you going to do now?" Darien inquired.

Serena shrugged and laughed. "You know what? I have no idea!"

"Well, have you ever thought about being an Auror?"

"Me an Auror?" Serena demanded.

"You've done an excellent job in my class," said Darien, "and I can help you with your training."

"Okay, well, I'll give it ago," said Serena, "I did have lots of experience fighting the Dark Arts after all."

"But first," said Darien, taking her hand, "before you become an Auror, how about becoming my wife?"

Serena grinned. "You know I will, Darien."

Dismissing the fact that they were surrounded by Hogwarts students, graduates, parents, Hogwarts Staff and Ministry officers, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher kissed the Hogwarts graduate. Everyone stared. Some clapped, others shielded their eyes. A few male students hooted and hollered and wolf whistled.

"Yeah, Professor Shields!" Dean said with a whistle.

"Dean, stop that!" Mrs. Thomas scolded.

Ron exchanged glances with his two best friends. "Why is it that all of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has a secret?"

"Oh you know, Ron," Harry said with a shrug, "there's always a secret scandal happening at this school."

Reenie smiled at her future parents and seeing that her duty has been fulfilled, she decided to go back home to the future. "I always knew they'd find their way to each other."

Reenie walked down to the lake, took out her golden key and opened the gateway to the future. A moment later, the pink haired girl disappeared. Darien, Serena and the others stood around the Great Hall discussing their futures.

"Hey, speaking of the future," said Serena, "where's Reenie?"

"No idea," said Mina, "who's seen her last? Trista, have you?"

Trista shook her head.

Mina saw Rose out of the corner of her eye. Knowing that she was best friends with Reenie, she went to ask her. "Hey, Rose, have you seen Reenie?"

"Oh, she said something about going to meet her parents," said Rose.

"Her parents?" Serena looked at Darien and then to Rose. "Okay, we'll see her later then. Thanks, Rose."

--

Years passed and Serena and Darien formed Crystal Tokyo and became King and Queen. They had Reenie and appointed Harry, Draco and other Hogwarts students as special guards of Crystal Tokyo. The guards helped the King and Queen of Crystal in their cause to unite two worlds together. The legend of the Moon Kingdom, the Gold and silver ones would never be forgotten.

The world was free from Chaos. Dreams and magic learned to coexist with the world of reality. The future was looking bright, silvery bright for everyone.

THE END

* * *

Thanks:

I want to thank all my reviewers for all your lovely reviews. I don't think I got one flame on this story. Wait, I got a couple of reviews saying that I wrote Serena like a bitch—but other than that—your reviews were great and inspiring! I hope you enjoyed the ending.

Jay: Thank you so much for this idea! I thought I wouldn't be able to do a Serena/Darien story. Well, turns out I can make one all right. J Thanks for the challenge and all the help.

Mae-E: You gave me lots of great ideas and it helped the story lengthen. The story probably would've been 10 chapters if not you didn't help. I thought it was going to be short. Well, guess I was wrong. You all wanted more! Thanks for te cool idea of Serena standing on the desk, Reenie's love notes and the locket and every thing else! I know you loved this story but hey, I'll be able to focus on "Dreams" more. Hopefully. LOL.

Mystical Jade: You've always been one of my most faithful reviewers from the beginning. No matter what the flamers said about my stories, you always backed me up. Thanks so much! And I'll get started on "Regrets" one of these days. Thanks again for _Peach Girl: Sae's Story_! It did inspire me a little.

Starlytemint: Your reviews were good and thought provoking. Thank you.

Nice Huntress/Nixi: You've been reviewing my stories faithfully. Thank so much for your input.

Starlit Warrior: Your reviews were short and sweet. Thank you.

And everyone else I have forgotten. So many to thank. I don't think I got so many reviews from one story before! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Please check out my other stories. I just started "Awakening of the Blood Moon," another one of Jay's challenges. Plus there's Mae-E's challenge "From out of the Past and Into Future Dreams" that you ought to read. Hope you'll enjoy them. Arigato, minna!

Heroine of the Valley


End file.
